JTL's Teen Titans Season 6
by James the Lesser
Summary: This takes place after Season 5. After most of the villains were frozen, who is left? Will Beast Boy keep after the mysterious girl? And what about the bad guys left? Like Red X, Slade...
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 1: Investigation**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**A/N This is my first try at the Teen Titans after writing for Code Lyoko for YEARS.(3 of em) So hope my regular fans like it and any new ones will also!**

The Titans prepare for bed. "Another day of no crime." Cyborg places his hand on the lockdown cover. "I'm glad we froze every one but it made life a little boring."

"Yeah Cy but it means we have more free time."

"What have you been doing with it? You don't spend any time at the Tower."

"I've uh, been busy." Beast Boy yawns. "Night Cy."

"Night BB." Just as Cyborg starts leaving the room the alarm sounds. "Now what? Every villain has been frozen or arrested!"

"Maybe it's not a villain? There are still some regular punks out there looking for money." Beast Boy right hand punches his left palm. "Let's go."

"Really? Why not let the police handle it?"

"No." Robin walks in to the room. "It could be an escaped villain."

The Teen Titans follow the signal too a bank. "A bank robbery? Not some high tech computer chip?" Robin looks around suspicious.

"Maybe they want the green paper so they can buy a high tech computer chip?" Starfire sees movement in the shadows. "Come out!" Her eyes and hands glow green.

"Whoa wait!" A man steps out from the shadows. "I don't want to fight." He raises his hands. His clothes are dirty and torn. He has long hair and some facial hair. "I come in peace, or what ever." He smiles a little. "Peace man, brother, sister, the message is peace? Please don't attack."

"Did you break in to the bank?" Cyborg points his sonic cannon at the stranger.

"No I just broke a window so the alarm would go off."

"Why?" Beast Boy turns in to a Rhino.

"Your tower doesn't exactly have a doorbell on it." The stranger laughs.

"Why are you here then? What do you want? We do not have time for games." Raven's eyes start glowing.

"I need help. And who better then the Teen Titans?"

_Insert English Intro Music here_

The Teen Titans surround the stranger. "Help with what?" Robin gets closer.

"I just got here from the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. Some one ransacked it and I don't know who." Raven backs away and powers down.

"Why were you there!?" Beast Boy gets closer and he morphs in to a Tyrannosaurs Rex.

"I heard they had been defeated. I left my bunker too make sure the stories were true. With them gone I didn't need to hide any more."

"Why were you hiding?" Starfire powers down.

"The Brain wanted my body."

"Why?" Cyborg lowers his arm.

"It's a long story." He shivers a little. "And it's a little cold out here. Got any place warm we could talk?"

"Maybe, what is your name?"

"Logan, just Logan." He holds his hand out. "You must be Robin."

"Yes." Robin doesn't shake his hand. After a few more seconds he lowers his hand. "We can't trust you."

"Of course not. I'm some stranger who broke a window of a bank then told you he was at the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. I wouldn't trust me either." He spreads his arms showing he was hiding nothing. "But I trust you and I need help in investigating. Who ever ransacked the place was looking for some thing and we need too know what it was and who."

"Go find some one else. It is very late and we should be in bed." Raven starts floating away.

"Wait Raven." Robin steps back. "If what he says is true some one was at the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. This can't be a good thing."

"That's what I was thinking. So will you help me?"

"Uh, maybe you should stay here." Beast Boy has turned back in to himself. "You need a bath."

"Hey I just spent several days swimming and walking from Paris to here. I didn't have the time or money for a bath."

"Then you can come and take a water soaking in our home."

"No! We can't trust him Starfire."

"Once again Bird Boy is right. We're near the ocean I can just soak in it for an hour or so while you prepare."

"No we'll help you. The Teen Titans have some funds for guests." Cyborg flinches when Robin yells.

"He's not a guest." Robin glares at Logan.

"I'm not letting him in the T Car or the ship smelling like that. Wait a few minutes and I'll get you enough money for a hotel."

"Thank you Cyborg. You are more human then the newspaper and news stories showed."

"Do not forget the clothing. His clothes also smell like the end of a Dunrack from my home planet."

"Thank you Starfire. You are even more human, and beautiful, then any news report could ever show." She blushes.

After a shower and buying new clothes from a pawn shop Logan meets the Teen Titans near the shore. "Wow, that is cool." He stares up at the ship.

"Built it myself. It was originally a submarine but we needed to go a bit farther some times and I fitted it," Logan interrupts Cyborg.

"With Class Two Hydrogel Fuel Rockets, brilliant. Have you shared this with NASA?"

"Uh, no. Although we have done a couple missions for them." Cyborg gets in.

"You should really look in to sharing this with them. You would save NASA millions every launch." Logan leaps on to the ship. "Which pod is mine?"

"Uh, good question."

"Maybe he should stay since we don't have room." Robin's tone is not unnoticed by the others.

"I can change in to a fly so he could sit in my seat." Logan smiles at Beast Boy.

"Thanks for trusting me with your spot." Beast Boy turns in to a fly as Logan gets in his pod.

"Every one ready?" Every one responds with a yes. "Then Teen Titans go!" The ship takes off for Paris.

The ship lands near the base as the sun starts coming up. As the Titans exit the ship a yellow flash is all they see when Kid Flash appears. "Whoa hey what's with the party?"

"Kid Flash, what are you doing here?" Robin greets him with a handshake.

"Jinx and I are on watch right now for Teen Titans Europe. She staid at the lair in case there was some thing going on."

"What are you watching? Do your televisions require two people watching them? I know some things in Europe are different then in the states."

"No Star, the Brotherhood of Evil's lair."

"Then you know who got inside and ransacked it?" Kid Flash sees Logan and cocks his head.

"Who are you? A new Titan?"

"No!" Robin's shout shocks the others.

"Like Robin said I'm not. I got inside and found the place torn apart."

"You got inside? When?"

"About a week ago. Didn't you see me?"

"I, we were fighting a giant slug invasion last week. It would have been the only time no one was watching."

"But then who got in and tore the place up?" Kid Flash shrugs. "I'm not a Titan but you need work. I didn't even sneak in I just walked in. Heck I didn't even think about sneaking in."

"Hey we have villains too fight. Not as many as there used too be but they are out there." Kid Flash turns as Jinx walks up.

"What's going on? Are we needed?"

"No. Did you see him enter the lair?" Kid Flash points at Logan. Jinx shakes her head. "Any one else?"

"I would have told you or the others if I had."

"Well some one got in. And so did I and I didn't even do any thing sneaky." Logan looks over Jinx. "And I think I would remember seeing a pink haired girl with pink eyes." Logan makes a face.

"What?" Jinx starts focusing on Logan.

"Pink, not a favorite color of mine."

"We don't have time for this. Kid Flash, Jinx could you keep an eye on the ship while we go inside and investigate?"

"Sure Robin." Kid Flash taps the ship with his fist.

The Teen Titans go in to the lair. When they get too a split Robin makes the teams. "Starfire is with me. Cyborb and Beast Boy go to the right. Raven, keep an eye on Logan and go left."

"Fine." The three teams split up.

As Logan walks and Raven flies he tries talking with her. "So, is your full name Raven or is it your super hero name?" She doesn't respond. "Let me guess your favorite color is blue?" Still no response. "So, who do you think robbed the place?"

"I don't know."

"Now I get an answer." Logan rubs his chin. "And the way you acted back in the city would make some people suspicious."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." Logan stands in front of her. "Why did you do it?"

"It is none of your business." Raven falls back and starts bringing out her powers.

"Good point. And you clearly didn't tell the others for the same reason." He holds his hands up. "No need for fighting I won't tell them."

"You won't?" Raven doesn't drop her powers.

"You didn't tell them for a reason. Why I don't know but like you said it is none of my business and neither is it theirs." Raven lowers her powers.

"Now what?" Logan shrugs his shoulders.

Cyborg and Beast Boy find a computer console. Cyborg powers it up and starts looking through. "Minimal security. They weren't concerned with some one getting in."

"Whoa, enemy and allies? Who could work with them that wasn't here?"

"Let's find out." Cyborg starts going through the lists.

Starfire and Robin find a library with books thrown all over the floor. "They were looking for a book."

"One they could not get at a store? What about the internet? Beast Boy says you can get any thing through the internet."

"Clearly not this book." Robin and Starfire start looking for clues.

Cyborg brings up a picture of a person on the allies list. "Hey BB, this guy look familiar?"

"Yeah like an older version of Logan." He reads the name. "Sabertooth?" Beast Boy turns in to a Sabertooth Tiger.

"I'd bet he is the older version of Logan. Now what would his son be doing here?" Cyborg raises his arm and pushes a button. "Robin, I found some thing interesting."

"We'll be there soon." Robin and Starfire leave the library.

Cyborg shows Robin what he found. "This guy is serious bad news. And if Logan is his son then Raven is in danger." Robin gets his communicator out. "Raven, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Cyborg found some thing. Get here now, alone."

"Ok." Raven forms a black mass and moves through it. She appears near Robin. "What is it?"

"Does this guy look familiar?" Cyborg turns the monitor so she can see the picture.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Sabertooth. A serious bad guy." Raven's eyes glow darkly.

"I'll see about it."

"Wait Raven you need back up!" Raven doesn't wait and uses her powers too go back to Logan.

"So, what did they find?"

"Sabertooth, does the name ring a bell?"

"Yes." Logan backs away from Raven, growling. He holds his hands out revealing his nails growing out as claws.

"Your father was a very bad person."

"He was not my father! Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you." Raven has a memory about when she fought Trigon. She had said those exact words to him.

"Then who raised you?" Memories of the monks who raised her fill her mind.

"Logan, the man whose name I use now as my hero name. He was my uncle but became my father." Logan crouches ready to fight.

"Stop. I will not fight you if you speak the truth. Come with me and we can explain this to the others." Raven forms a black mass under both and transports them to the others.

"What are you doing Raven?" Cyborg raises his sonic cannon.

"Stop. Search for," Logan cuts Raven off.

"Wolverine, search for Wolverine on there." Cyborg enters the name.

"Whoa." The Titans lean in. "He looks a lot like you also."

"He's my father." Logan looks over at Raven. "He raised me and cared for me. Sabertooth is my, uncle." Logan waits for Raven to interrupt but she doesn't. "As you can see my father is on the enemies list."

"Yeah, wow. It says he was terminated, sorry."

"He's not dead but he wishes he was. His enemy made a deal with the Brotherhood. They put my father in a situation that allowed Magneto to destroy him mentally. They ripped the metal from his bones which doesn't sound so bad until you realize that his bones had been ingrained with metal to make them indestructible."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened after that? Why are you here?" Everyone looks at Beast Boy. "I mean, if you feel like telling us."

"Just because you don't trust me doesn't mean I don't trust you. After all you're the Teen Titans." Logan smiles half heartedly. "I went and hid in a bunker for several months. When I heard that the Brotherhood had been defeated by you guys I came out and looked for myself."

"And now we're all here. Starfire and I found the library had been gone through. We couldn't find any clues of who though."

"Then maybe we should go through the computer and see if they had any important books." Logan clears his throat. "I mean, maybe you should. If that's what Robin thinks is a good idea."

"I do. Cyborg, keep looking. Beast Boy I want you to turn in to a dog and see if you recognize a scent."

"I'll go also." Raven creates a black mass on the floor and disappears inside of it. Logan smiles knowing why Raven went ahead of Beast Boy.

"Aw man I got to go the long way." Beast Boy turns in to a dog and runs out of the room.

When Raven and Beast Boy eventually return the Cyborg has every thing saved. "We can go. The computer back at the tower can scan every list they have."

After landing on top of the tower an argument breaks out. "We can't trust him."

"Hello, I'm right here."

"Sure we can. His dad was an enemy of the Brotherhood. Do you think he would do any thing to us? He probably worships us." Beast Boy strikes a pose.

"Guys, right here in front of you." Logan waves a hand in front of Beast Boy's face.

"For all we know he's lying about that. He looks a lot more like Sabertooth then Wolverine. Cyborg should take him back to his bunker."

"Robin, right next to you. I can hear you." Logan is still ignored.

"Come on man he spent months there. He came to us for help so we should help him."

"Thank you Beast Boy but I could just stay in a hotel or really in a tent. Just give me a pillow and a blanket."

"We did what he wanted and we found nothing so far. Until we know we can trust him I say we keep him out."

"Right, here." Raven's eyes glow and a black wall separates Robin and Beast Boy.

"We give him some supplies then take him to the city. He can do what he wants after." She turns to Logan. "Will that do?"

"Yes, thank you." Logan waits as the other Titans go into the tower and get him some supplies.

Beast Boy goes to his room. "Silkie?" It crawls over to him. "Good Silkie sorry I was gone for so long." He pets it for a little bit then yawns. "Bed time at last."

Raven sits cross legged and meditates.

The rest go to bed after a very, very long day.

The alarm sounds several hours later. "Now what?" Robin hurries out of bed and checks the television. "Substance is back."

"What?" Beast Boy hops on one leg as he struggles putting on his left boot.

"Substance attacked. Titans go!" They hurry to the garage and get in the T Car.

Substance molds in to the concrete sidewalk when the Titans show up. It comes back out with its new hardened skin and leaps at the car. "Not my car!" Cyborg leaps out and fires his sonic cannon. He hits it in the chest knocking it back.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's dark energy forms around two cars and tries to sandwhich Substance between them. Substance molds in to one car and comes out on the other side with a new metal body.

"Ooo I wonder if he comes with a new car smell." Beast Boy turns in to a Triceratops and charges Substance.

Substance tackles Beast Boy and grabs his horns. It lifts him in to the air then slams him in to the road. "Cyborg are you ready for a flash bang?"

"I got the bang if you got the flash." Cyborg and Robin stand side by side.

"One, two, three!" They charge Substance and unleash the attack. Substance disappears in to the road.

"Is he gone now?" Starfire flies up in the air looking for any sign of Substance.

"Watch out!" Starfire turns as Substance drops down from a building.

"Aaaa!" She is slammed in to the ground hard and the pavement cracks underneath her. Substance raises it's arm too crush her.

"Not so fast!" Logan leaps out from an alley with claws out. He slashes through the arm of Substance injuring it. Substance molds in to the road. "Get back here!" Logan shoves his claws in to the road.

"Back off this is our job!" Robin runs over with two Birdarangs out.

"It looked like you could use some help." Logan retracts his claws and helps Starfire up. "Wow, not a bruise on you."

"My people can withstand very harsh conditions."

"Oh yeah, you're not from Earth." Logan looks around. "So how do we stop this guy, girl, what ever that thing was?"

"We haven't found a way yet. We just chase it away." Cyborg looks around with his sonic cannon out.

"Any way we can track it? Can't Beast Boy turn in to a dog?"

"It doesn't work Substance smells like what ever he absorbed. We usually just follow the screams." Beast Boy turns in to a raven and flies up in the air.

After a few minutes of searching the Titans, and Logan, meet back at the T Car. "No signs of the guy."

"I haven't heard any screams either." Raven floats silently over the road. "It must have fled again."

"That sucks." Logan looks around at the damage. "He really did a lot of damage. Don't you guys have any plans for catching him?"

"No." Robin stares at Logan's hands. "What are your powers? You cut through him even though he was made of metal at the time." Logan holds up his right hand and extends a claw on his index finger.

"My claws are stronger then steel. So are the rest of my bones. I also heal very quickly." He shoves the claw in to his left arm and cuts it deeply. The others gasp and look away. "Don't worry, watch." His arm heals within seconds. "And the usual enhanced strength, speed, agility. I'm pretty much a mix of my mother and father but better."

"How do you mean?"

"My father could heal and his bones were stronger then normal. I heal faster and my bones are even stronger then his normal bones."

"Normal?"

"Remember, he had them ingrained with metal making them even stronger. But like I said earlier…" Logan gets quiet.

"Ok, any thing else?" Logan smiles at Raven thankful for the change of discussion.

"My mother was strong and fast and could sense danger. No one ever snuck up on her because she could sense them. I can sense it also but from a longer distance. Its how I knew that guy was attacking."

"Any weaknesses?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours Robin."

"Good enough. Titans go back to the Tower."

"And I'm going back to the local library. Google hasn't found any thing on missing books of importance but maybe the Brotherhood had some thing else."

"We're doing a search on the Titan's computer you don't need to waste time."

"Actually Robin the Titan's Computer is busy going through the information we got from the Brotherhood. It might be a good idea if he keeps searching."

"I'd do it any ways. I have nothing to do around here."

"Then go home."

"I don't have a home right now. And right now I'm really starting too like this city."

"Then maybe we could work together in the future."

"Thank you Starfire I'd love too get a second shot at that guy."

"Titans, back to the tower."

"Actually Robin I uh, have some thing to do." Beast Boy turns in to a bird and flies away.

"Fine. Logan could you stay out of our way? We don't need your help."

"Hey you've already admitted you can't stop that guy. I think you need all the help you can get."

**A/N Ok, first episode. Let's see, I know TT is DC and Wolverine/Sabertooth so forth are Marvel. I reference when Magneto rips the metal out of Wolverine's bones. But as we know this Logan is the son of Sabertooth, not Wolverine. Is he on the up and up? Or is he part of a plan? Also, since they didn't give the guy a name in the last episode of TT I named it Substance since it can become any substance it touches. Hmm, there will be more in the future, especially for Beast Boy. Well, any reviews, flames, or questions are much appreciated.**

**Also, Logan's parents are Sabertooth and an evil Spiderwoman. So you have strength, speed, agility, the claws, healing, and the Spider Sense but more enhanced. So he heals faster, senses danger from farther away, so forth. Also his nails can grow out about a foot, so longer then Sabertooth's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 2: Charity**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Beast Boy is sitting in a tree as a house cat looking through the window of a school. "Does any one know the answer too question thirty four?" A blonde haired girl raises her hand. "Tara?"

"Three over seven."

"Very good."

Cyborg is washing the T Car with Logan. "I love how you added the boost here on the rear tires for extra acceleration."

"You know a lot about cars. The others just see a thing with wheels." Cyborg uses extra strength on a bug splatter near the grill.

"A car, especially one built and cared for like yours is more then just a car right? It's your baby."

"Exactly."

"You know I bet lots of people would love a ride in your car. Ever think about giving rides?"

"What for?"

"Charity. After all you guys aren't busy with fighting crime right? Maybe auction off rides for a children's hospital. Get closer with the community."

"The city loves us."

"You don't live on the streets. Sure they like it when you kick butt and save them but a lot of the people see you guys as snobs. Living in your big fancy tower and driving fancy cars, and getting tax funding by the government. A lot of people don't think you're part of the community."

"You know what that's not a bad idea."

"And think about cruising the city with some kids in the car, the ladies love a man who is charitable and has an awesome ride." Logan laughs and starts picking at grime on the undercarriage.

Starfire, Robin, and Raven are doing combat training. "We must be ready for the next time Substance attacks." Robin swings his staff at Starfire who dodges it. She fires an energy bolt back at Robin who does a backflip dodging it.

"And then what? We can't stop it." Raven's eyes glow as a black energy forms around her blocking Starfire's attack.

"For now. When we find a way we will."

_Insert Japanese Music Intro._

Cyborg calls a meeting. "What is it Cyborg did you find some thing? Did you find what the Brotherhood had?"

"No Robin. I called this meeting for a different reason."

"What then? Did you find a way too capture Substance?"

"No, just let me talk. We've been less then busy after almost every villain was frozen or locked up. So I've been thinking of more useful ways to spend our time rather then just sitting around."

"Hey I've been busy." Beast Boy leans back in his chair.

"I have been using my time with Silkie. Is that not qualified as useful?"

"I have been researching, things." Raven pulls her hood over her head.

"And I've been training."

"Well, ok but we can do that in between other things. Like doing charity work for the city. Logan,"

"Logan? He was here?"

"Uh, actually he is here right now. We were doing work on the T Car and he told me about what he's heard on the street. The city likes us but thinks we're all a bunch of snobs."

"Snobs? What is a snob?"

"Not some thing people like. Logan has some ideas and I think we should look in to them. If you don't mind uh, I said he could come and talk with us."

"You let him in to the Tower?! We can't trust him Cyborg."

"Why not? He hasn't done any thing but trust us and ask for our help."

"Thanks Beast Man for the support." Logan walks in. "Robin, cool it I'm not some big bad villain."

"That we know of." Logan rolls his eyes.

"Yes and my evil plan is to live on the streets sleeping in a tent where I can. The police aren't so happy about my camping arraignments." He laughs.

"You seem comfortable enough telling us what we should do."

"I'm not telling you to do any thing Robin. I'm just suggesting doing some things for the community since you aren't that busy any more."

"Like what? You want us to go out and adopt a highway? I do not pick up garbage." Raven's eyes glow a little.

"No way. Cyborg?"

"He thinks, and I agree, it would be nice to auction off rides in the T Car for charity. Maybe a children's hospital or for wounded vets who need prosthetics. And he has an idea for Beast Boy."

"Beast Man, I was wondering can you turn in to a dragon?"

"I uh, are you talking to me?" Logan nods. "I'm not sure I've never tried."

"Well there is a Renaissance Fair coming up in a couple of weeks. Wouldn't it be cool having a real dragon for the kids? Or maybe a dinosaur that looks like a dragon if you can't become a dragon. Beast Man of the Teen Titans as a dragon. Let's the community see that you guys are part of them even though you live out here in a big fancy tower on an island."

"No. We have more important things going on."

"Like what? Training? Feeding a uh, Silkie, what ever that is, and taking care of the T Car? If Cyborg waxes his car any more he'll go right through the paint. I think it would be cool if he got to show it off instead of watch it get damaged by the bad guys." Logan smiles at Cyborg who was making a face thinking of all the times it had been destroyed.

"I think it is a good idea. I would like to meet more people of Earth. Tell them about my people and learn more about yours."

"Hey Starfire, is it true you can breath in space?"

"Yes, my people can."

"Cool. I was also thinking maybe you guys could help out not just this city but the whole nation. NASA spends hundreds of millions every year sending up shuttles. What if the next time some thing on the ISS breaks they could just send Starfire up? I've already asked Cyborg if he could share some of your ships technology with them. You Titans could not just be a regional source of pride you know. Imagine the Teen Titans getting medals from the President?"

"We aren't here for shiny medals. We're here to stop the bad guys."

"Which are where exactly? Either in prison or frozen at the Brotherhood of Evil's lair." Logan looks at the others. "Because of you. You guys stopped almost every villain out there. Now you have free time too show the people you aren't the snobs they think you are."

"I do not want to be a snob. I would like very much if I could help people outside of fighting the bad people."

"I'd love to go to a fair. And I have time for practicing to be a dragon."

"And I would like helping charity and show off my car. Maybe you could teach kids self defense."

"No. We can't waste time with this. What if Substance attacks while you're busy doing these things?"

"We could always stop and fight him. But he only shows up about once a week. The other six days are a bore fest." Beast Boy fakes yawning.

"Then you should spend time training like I am. Right Starfire, Raven?"

"Leave me out of this." Raven stands up and starts too leave when Logan starts following her.

"Hold up Raven I want to talk to you about some thing." She doesn't respond so he keeps following.

When they leave the room and the door closes behind them she stops. "I didn't say you could."

"You didn't say I couldn't."

"What is it?"

"Sorry I made your friends fight I didn't mean too."

"It's not your fault. We aren't that busy and it might be a good idea for the others getting out of the Tower more."

"What about you? Maybe help troubled teens, or teach meditation."

"No." Raven glares at him waiting for the argument.

"Ok. I'm sure Cy and Beast Man would have more fun with it any ways. They seem too like the attention."

"Beast Man?"

"Well, when I think of a Beast Boy I think of a little kid. He's not a little kid so Beast Man seems more fitting."

"Maybe Beast Guy, he is not a man."

"Well, he's seventeen, eighteen?" She shrugs her shoulders. "You don't know?" She glares again waiting for the insult, the ridiculing. "Hmm, thinking about it I don't even know how old my father was."

"Which one?"

"The real one." Raven knows he means the one who truly raised him. Raven smiles liking that he didn't make fun of her for not knowing.

"When was he born?"

"Some time before the Civil War." Raven's eyes bug out of her head.

"But, that picture the Brotherhood had was recent. He can't be that old."

"He is. It is part of our healing abilities. In fact we aren't sure how much older I'll look since my healing abilities are better then his."

"How do you know he was born before the Civil War?"

"Because he fought in it along his half brother."

"Your, other father?" Logan nods.

"They didn't always hate each other. In fact they were inseparable through World War One and World War Two."

"What happened?" Raven shakes her head. "Forget I asked."

"It's ok to ask because I don't know. Some thing happened during the Vietnam War I think and Sabertooth hasn't been the same since."

"Are you as old, or young, as you look?"

"I'm nineteen, both look wise and in years. You?" Logan smiles at her reaction. "Forget I asked."

"Eighteen." Raven walks away leaving Logan alone.

Logan goes back in to the room and hears the Titans arguing. "Come on Robin he's right it would be great getting out of the tower for some thing that didn't involve kicking butt or getting ours kicked."

"What if a villain attacked you while you were at the fair? You would put the people there in danger."

"No I wouldn't. If I could become a dragon who ever was dumb enough too attack would be facing a dragon! And really who is left? Doctor Light? He's locked up and if he did escape I could easily take him."

"Maybe I could be there to up his back? I could find some thing to do at your run a séance fair."

"Renaissance, it is pronounced Renaissance." Logan walks to the table.

"Sorry, I have not heard of this word before."

"I keep forgetting you're not from Earth so I'm the one who is sorry." Logan smiles at Starfire who smiles back. "And maybe you could play a knight? Wear real armor and control a weapon like they did. You are definitely strong enough for it."

"Yeah Star! And you could slay me! Have it like a play or some thing." Beast Boy attempts to become a dragon but fails looking more like a raptor with huge ears. He changes back. "Ow, I need to practice."

"No, no, and no! Why can't you see we can't waste time with this?"

"Why can't we Robin? All I want to do is go to the fair." Beast Boy pouts.

"Is that Cinderella or Snow White?" Logan and Beast Boy laugh.

"It doesn't matter you aren't doing it no matter who you are."

"I think we should take a vote." Starfire raises her hand. "If you want to do the charity raise your hand." Beast Boy and Cyborg raise their hand. "If not," Robin sticks his hand in the air.

"Sorry Robin, you lose." Beast Boy gets out of his chair. "I need to practice my dragon." He leaves the room.

"I'll make some calls to local hospitals about a charity."

"Don't forget to call the people who are running the Renaissance fair. Or I could if you want I have nothing to do."

"Thanks Logan but I got it. Have any more ideas?"

"Uh, not yet. I'll keep a look out for any more flyers advertising things that might be fun for you guys."

"What ever." Robin leaves the room in a huff.

A few days later Cyborg is in front of a children's hospital. "So who wants a ride in the T Car? Top bid gets you the cruise of a life time! All money goes to the hospital for research and care." Several dozen people stand around the T Car. "Bidding will begin in ten minutes."

"Ooo, look at the paint, that is so cool,"

"Wow look at that console he must have a dozen different functions."

"I wonder if it has rockets."

Beast Boy is on top of the Titan tower practicing. "Come on, dragon, big wings." He concentrates and changes.

"You look ridiculous." The misshapen Beast Boy changes back.

"You could help me Raven. You're all about the focusing."

"Not on becoming a dragon." She closes her eyes and continues meditating.

The bidding starts low. "Ten thousand for a ride in the ultimate car? Driven by thee Cyborg of the Teen Titans? Come on people this is for the children."

"Fifteen thousand!"

"I have fifteen do I hear twenty?" A person raises their hand and calmly gives a response.

"Half a million dollars." Cyborg's head snaps as it turns towards the voice. The voice sounded very familiar.

"Slade?" Cyborg sees the man step forward. He was dressed nice in business attire. "No, not Slade." The man had blonde hair combed in to a bowl cut. His smile didn't reveal any thing evil. But Cyborg noticed some thing about his blue eyes.

"Half, half of a million dollars?" The auctioneer is stunned. "Um, does any one else bid more?" No one does. "Going once," No one responds. "Going twice," Still no other bids. "And sold for half a million dollars!"

"Thank you." The man steps on stage and walks over to Cyborg and the T Car. "I will enjoy this ride." The man's voice sends off warning bells in Cyborg's head.

"Uh, I'm sure you will." Cyborg studies him. "Uh, when would you want to leave?"

"Why not now? I will write out a check and get in if you don't mind."

"Ok." Cyborg is suspicious of the man but doesn't understand why.

The man hands the auctioneer the check and shakes his hand. "Thank you very much Mr. Stroke."

"It is not a problem. It is for the children after all and they are our future." When Mr. Stroke releases the auctioneer's hand the auctioneer rubs it.

"You got quite the grip there."

"I was an athlete in my younger days." He walks back over to Cyborg. "May I get in?"

"Of course uh, Mr. Stroke." Cyborg opens the passenger door for him and he gets in. Cyborg goes over to the driver side and gets in. "Where would you like to go?"

"I want to see how fast your car can go. There is some desert a few miles east of here I'm sure would allow you to open her up."

"Sure." Cyborg turns the car on and takes off down the street and out of the city.

As Cyborg leaves the city several small discs float out of the sewers. From underneath four legs appear. When they touch the street two laser cannons appear on top. One robot blasts a parked car making it explode.

In the Titan tower the alarm sounds. "Oh great and Cyborg is off doing his charity." Robin gets his communicator out and contacts Cyborg. "The city is under attack. Drop what you're doing."

"I'm not in the city right now but I can be there in a minute." Cyborg cuts the connection. "I'm sorry but I have to go back. I'll drop you off and pick you back up ok?"

"No." The man's arm forms in to some thing that looks like a large cattle prod.

"Oh crap you're not," Cyborg is hit with the shocker and passes out.

The man morphs in to Slade. "Foolish Cyborg." The Slade robot throws Cyborg out of the car then takes off in it.

Beast Boy turns in to a raven and flies towards the city with Raven behind him.

Robin is being carried by Starfire. When they reach the city she drops him down near a robot. "Starfire look for more and destroy them!" Robin leaps out of the way of a laser blast.

"Yes Robin." Starfire flies off looking for more robots.

Beast Boy drops down and morphs in to a raptor. He leaps on top of a robot and shoves claws in to it.

Raven flies over two robots. They fire lasers at her but she uses her powers blocking them. "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" Her powers wrap around the robots and smashes them together.

"Leave our city now!" Starfire chases after a robot throwing energy bolts at it. The laser cannons turn and fire back at her. She dodges them and continues throwing energy bolts after it.

Robin dives between two parked cars as the robot fires at him. It hits one of the cars and it explodes. Using the smoke as a screen Robin leaps out with his staff and shoves it through one of the laser cannons destroying it. While still on top he gets a Birdarang out, leaps off and throws it hitting the robot destroying it.

Beast Boy chases down another robot and tackles it as a gorilla. He rips a leg off and shoves it through the robot destroying it. Changing back he boasts. "Beat that Raven."

"Watch out!" Beast Boy turns and sees Cyborg's car just as it hits him. He bounces across the pavement. "Beast Boy!"

"Don't worry about him, worry about me." Logan stands up with a piece of the T Car sticking out of his shoulder. He had thrown himself in front of the car and knocked Beast Boy out of the way just in time.

"Stay there I can heal you once we pull it out."

"Wait, don't worry." Logan pulls it out and soon heals. "I'm more worried about why Cyborg did that."

"He did not." The Slade robot steps out of the car.

"Slade!" Beast Boy morphs in to a tiger.

"No, that was my old name." Slade steps forward. "Before I had my accident and needed this mask and suit I had another name. And now that Trigon's deal has healed me I am renewed once again as Deathstroke."

"Ok, really creepy name but let's see how you deal with me." Logan's claws extend and he slashes at Deathstroke.

"I will deal with you just like I dealt with Cyborg." Deathstroke punches Logan hard in the face.

"Ow, my nose!" Logan's nose resets almost instantly. "Do you know how many times I've broken it?" Logan slashes at Deathstroke again.

"Watch out friends!" Starfire throws an energy bolt at a different robot just as it was about to fire.

"Where's Robin? We need him Slade is back." Raven's eyes glow as she focuses on a metal street bench. "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" She rips it out of the ground and slams it in to a robot destroying it.

"He is fighting other robots." Starfire throws an energy bolt hitting a robot on the leg. It is crippled and can't escape her as she grabs it and throws it at another robot destroying both.

Logan and Deathstroke battle on the street as the Titans battle the robots. "You're fast but not as fast as I am!" Logan slashes Deathstroke across the chest. His chest sparks. "Whoa, you're not human."

"Never said I was."

"Then I can go all out!" Logan slashes at Deathstroke again. As his claws are going to miss by less then an inch his claws extend even more cutting in to Deathstroke's chest. "Good bye robot." Logan slashes the Deathstroke robot across the neck cutting its head off. "I'm sorry but," The head speaks.

"You are not done with me yet. I was just a robot but the real Deathstroke would have killed you easily."

"What ever." Logan stomps on it crushing it.

Robin finds the others and attacks a robot from behind by shoving his staff through it. "Keep looking for other robots."

"Robin!" Starfire flies down. "Slade, he, he said he is back."

"Slade?!" Robin looks around ready for a fight.

"Not Slade, Deathstroke. And actually it was a robot." Logan holds up the crushed head. "And it did some thing to Cyborg."

"You beat it?"

"Yeah, no problem once I found out it was a robot. I didn't have too hold back." Logan tosses the head to Robin. "You might be able to salvage some thing from it. If I had thought about it I wouldn't have crushed it before."

"We'll need Cyborg for that. Starfire use your communicator and find him. The rest of us will go after any remaining robots."

"Yes sir!" Logan salutes Robin.

"I didn't mean you I meant the Teen Titans."

"Well I'll still go out and look for more robots." Logan takes off.

Starfire is flying over the desert when she sees some thing shiny. She flies towards it and finds Cyborg. "Cyborg, are you ok?" He doesn't respond. She picks him up and flies back towards the city.

Raven smashes a robot. She gets her communicator out. "I destroyed the last one."

"Meet back at the tower." Raven flies towards it.

Starfire lands on the roof and lowers Cyborg. "He does not wake up."

"He must have had a serious shock." Robin kneels down and presses a couple buttons on Cyborg. "I'll try running a reboot." He presses a few more.

A few seconds pass when Cyborg's left eye glows red. "Ow." Cyborg sits up. "What happened?"

"Deathstroke happened."

"What? No, it was Slade."

"Deathstroke is Slade dude. He said some thing about gaining his powers back or some thing and now wants us to call him Deathstroke."

"What about my car?"

"Uh, it hit Logan and the front end was smashed pretty badly. It might take more then a buffing." Beast Boy laughs at his joke.

"My car, again." Cyborg shakes his head.

"And what about Logan?" Cyborg laughs nervously.

"Uh, he's ok right? Doesn't he heal really quickly Raven?"

"Yes." Raven goes in to the Tower.

"So, we beat them? Did Slade, Deathstroke, get away?"

"It wasn't the real Deathstroke but a robot."

"Oh, ok." Cyborg stands up. "Well that charity event went real well. I wonder if that check cleared."

"How much was it for?"

"Half a million dollars."

"That is a lot of the green paper isn't it?" The rest nod their heads.

**A/N In the comics Slade is called Deathstroke, I'm guessing they changed that because it was a kids show, so I changed it back because Slade, er Deathstroke, is back. What are his plans now? We will find out.**

**Second, I am trying to stick with the Teen Titans way of doing intros. English language opening for serious episodes, and Japanese openings for goofy episodes. I originally did not have Slade/Deathstroke planned for this so it would have been a funny episode. It is still mostly fluff, talking about charity work and stuff, so will keep the Japanese opening thing for this episode.**

**Also, when Starfire says if she should go to the fair and "up his back" she means be his back up. I don't want her too sound stupid because she isn't just not knowledgeable of human language and all the ways it is used. Like the "run a séance" joke. She never heard the word renaissance before so didn't know how it was pronounced. But I can have a lot of fun with her lack of knowledge of the human language.**

**And as for the money stuff… I wondered how the Titans pay for every thing. So I said screw it and made them a tax payer thing. Like the police or fire department.**

**Any ways, read, enjoy, and if you want review! Ask me questions of course but best if you have a profile on here so I can message you and stuff with replies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 3: Movie Night**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Starfire is floating outside of a new movie theater. It was opening that Friday. "I wonder if the others would like too go." She looks at the movie posters. "There is some thing for every one. Although the same people are in them, who is this PG-13 and why are they so popular?" She starts floating away when some one calls out her name.

"Starfire! Down here." She looks and sees Logan and flies down to him. "What are you up to?"

"I was just observing the new movie playing building." Logan takes a second too figure out what she meant.

"Oh, did Robin ask you out for a movie?" Starfire frowns.

"No, he did not."

"Really? I figured it would have been a perfect thing for a couple to do. Speaking of which you don't think maybe," Starfire's face disrupts Logan's question. "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing. It is just Robin and I…" Logan makes the connection.

"Oh, really? The way you two act around each other I just assumed that you two were," Logan swallows his last words. "I'm sorry." Logan smiles. "You know on Earth the girl can ask the guy out. We're cool like that."

"You think it would be ok?"

"Sure! And there is a new kung fu movie I'm sure Robin would love to see that with you."

"Thank you for your advice."

"Hey you can always take my advice I'm not using it." Starfire gets a confused look on her face. "That was a joke. Not as simple as one Beast Man would say so I guess you never heard it before."

"Oh, ha ha." Starfire's laugh is forced.

"Don't worry I don't even get some of my jokes. Go find Robin, I'm still busy."

"With what?"

"Looking for any sign of Deathstroke. He has to have a secret lair around here." Logan walks away as Starfire flies away.

Beast Boy is flying over the city as a hawk. He uses his hawk vision for watching after Terra, Tara.

Raven is sitting cross legged meditating on the roof. "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeats these words finding her center.

Cyborg is working on repairing his car. "I'll never take you out again I swear. Never, ever again. I'll keep you in here for ever." He turns a wrench. "I swear on my cybernetic heart you'll never get another scratch on you."

_Insert English Intro_

Starfire finds Robin in the tower. "Robin, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure Starfire." Robin is reviewing video from the charity event. He zooms in on the robot Deathstroke had sent.

"Um, there is a new movie showing building opening this Friday and I hear they are playing a kung fu movie. Would you like to go together?"

"Starfire I, I mean we have Slade, Deathstroke running loose and Substance and you're thinking about some movie? Why am I the only one concerned about this? We should be training more and looking for Deathstroke or any of his robots." Robin rewinds the video and plays it again. "We must figure out why he used that face for his restaurant."

"But, we have trained and we have looked for him. Friday night would be one night where we did not do that."

"Maybe after we catch Deathstroke."

"We never catch him."

"Because some of the Titans are more worried about a stupid movie then catching Deathstroke! Who knows what kind of new powers he has or if he carried them over from what Trigon gave him. He could be working right now on destroying the city."

"Fine Robin. Continue watching this movie." Starfire leaves the room with her head hung low.

As the sun set a red haired girl in a black skin tight suit sneaks on to the property of a chemical waste plant. She is tall, lean, and fit. Her moves are graceful as she flips over a rail and lands quietly. She sees a guard and closes her eyes. The air near the guard solidifies and hits him hard on the back of the head knocking him out. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy." She sneaks in to the main building.

She floats up on top of a canister. "Chemical formula, Zetigost? No." She leaps from canister to canister looking for the right chemical.

Beast Boy flies down in to a tree as an owl. He looks through the window of a house and sees Terra working on a science project. "I need more baking soda. The store should be open still." She leaves her room and soon leave the house. Beast Boy follows after her through the air.

The girl sneaking around the chemical plant finds the canister she was looking for. "Yoink." She focuses on it and soon it lifts in the air. "That sure was easy. D was so making it sound complicated." An alarm sounds. "Uh oh time for the fun." She puts the canister in a pack on her back and leaps down to the floor.

Beast Boy sits on a street lamp while Terra goes in to a store. When she comes out he follows after her again.

Terra is nearly home when two men block her way. "Hey little girl got any thing good in the bag?"

"No, leave me alone."

"Oh come on sweetie let us see."

"It's just baking soda leave me alone." Terra tries walking around them but they move to block her.

"Then maybe you got some thing good on you? Give us your wallet." They get on either side of her.

"No, leave me alone." One pulls out a knife.

"I said give me your wallet."

"She said no!" Beast Boy morphs in to a T Rex and leans down so he can stare the knife holder in the eye.

"Run!" He drops the knife and runs away. His friend is too scared to move. Beast Boy morphs back in to himself.

"I'd start running before you made me mad." The other mugger finally turns and runs away.

"What are you doing?" Terra glares at Beast Boy.

"I was protecting you."

"And how did you know I was in danger? You were following me weren't you?"

"No, I mean yes, but, it's not what you think Terra."

"Leave me alone!" Terra pushes Beast Boy out of her way and storms to her house.

"But, I was just helping you." Beast Boy's shoulders slump.

The alarm sounds at Titan tower. Robin sends out the signal to every one's communicator. "A chemical plant, no word on who or what yet. Expect Deathstroke or one of his robots."

The girl at the chemical plant dodges a nightstick and kicks the guard hard in the stomach. "Go to sleep." She points her hand at the guard and he is knocked backwards by an invisible force. "Does any one else want to play?" She looks around at the six guards she had already knocked out. "I guess not."

Starfire and Raven fly towards the chemical plant and see the girl leaving. "Stop!" Starfire's eyes and hands glow green.

"Oh the Teen Titans. D warned me about you." The girl points her hand at a large tree. It starts shaking then is ripped out of the ground. "Catch." She swings her arm and the tree flies through the air hitting Starfire.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers grab the tree and throw it back at the girl. The tree slams in to an invisible shield.

"Raven, yes. D said you're not exactly a nice girl. I must watch out if I make you mad you'll go all demony on me." The girl smiles wickedly. "I want to see this demonic side of yours."

"I cast out my demons!" A black mass forms around Raven then rushes at the girl.

"Come on show me!" The girl forms an invisible bubble around herself blocking Raven's attack. "Your normal hocus pocus won't work on me witch. D told me how to defend myself against that." She wiggles her fingers. "Abra cadabra me and see if it works."

"Who is D?" Starfire has recovered from the past attack and readies with an attack of her own.

"You know D, you met a couple days ago." The girl sneers as the T Car shows up with Cyborg and Robin.

"Robin, be careful she's a pawn of Deathstroke!" Raven powers up more for another attack.

"I am not his pawn I am his apprentice." The girl does a back flip landing gracefully and poses. "I am Psykick, his best apprentice."

"You don't have to be his apprentice! I broke his hold, his next apprentice did also. You can do the same." Robin gets a Birdarang out.

"What hold? He gives me what I need and I help him out in return." She points a hand at Robin and the Birdarang jumps out of his hand. It flies through the air and goes through the windshield of the T Car.

"My car!" Psykick laughs.

"D told me about how much you love that car. I will love destroying it." The car starts shaking as she uses her psychic powers on it.

"No you won't!" Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at her. She waves her hand in front of her and the energy beam bounces back. Cyborg dodges it only to hear it hit the hood of the T Car. "My car again!"

"That was fun." The girl snickers. "Who is next?"

"Me!" Beast Boy lands near her then forms in to an elephant. He charges her then finds himself rising in the air.

"Size is nothing too the force." She laughs and flicks her wrist sending Beast Boy flying at the T Car.

"Morph back!" Beast Boy does just before hitting the T Car. "Phew."

"You will give back what ever it is you stole!" Starfire sends a volley of energy bolts. Psykick dodges them and gets farther away from the Titans.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, get behind her." Beast Boy morphs in to a cheetah and runs.

"Keep my car safe." Cyborg chases after Beast Boy.

Starfire stops her attack and flies down at Psykick. "You will not escape!"

"I will and already have." Psykick points her arm at Starfire and uses her powers to grab Starfire around the throat. "You will have no choice in it." She starts choking the life out of Starfire.

"Do I have a choice in it?!" Logan leaps and kicks Psykick from behind. "Sorry I'm late I sensed danger but couldn't tell exactly where it came from."

"You! What are you doing here Ulrich?" Logan is startled as Psykick faces him.

"What are you doing here Angelina?" Logan extends his claws.

"I'm working for D. Are you a new Titan?" He shakes his head.

"I'm not a Titan just a friend." The two circle each other. "If I were you I would go home."

"Mom and dad miss you. Why don't you come back?" She smiles evilly. "I miss you brother."

"I am not your brother!" Logan lunges at Psykick but is knocked away by her powers.

"I might be hurt if I cared." She takes a few steps back. "Or if you could actually touch me with your pretty fingernails."

"Stop!" Cyborg aims at her.

"No." She closes her eyes as the air shimmers around her. "Good bye." She disappears.

"Where did she go?"

"Cyborg use your heat vision!" Robin looks for Psykick. "She can't have gotten far."

"I don't see her."

"Look up, she can fly." Cyborg does and sees Psykick. He aims and fires but misses. "She's too far away."

"I can't believe she's here." Logan dusts his clothes off. "If she's here then we are in for a lot of trouble."

"Who is she? She seemed too know you." Logan cowers in front of Raven.

"Raven, if you heard, you know." She nods.

"We should find out what she stole." Raven starts floating towards the chemical plant.

"Wait, she called you her brother, said your mom and dad missed you?" Robin blocks Logan's path. "Who are you really?"

"I'm who I said I am. She is a cousin of mine who likes to play games. She is also extremely dangerous."

"She is working for Deathstroke so she is even more dangerous then before." Raven's eyes glow. "We must find out what we stole. You two can play twenty questions later."

"He's not going in with us. We can't trust him."

"Fine, I'll go back to my tent. You have fun figuring out what she is planning." Logan turns and walks away.

"Raven why did you defend him? He clearly knew her. He probably has a part in this. He might be helping her."

"He's not. I can tell." Raven ignores the rest of Robin's questions and goes in to the chemical plant.

The next day Logan arrives at the Titan tower. He is about to knock on the door when it opens. "Oh uh, Raven you said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, come in." She turns and walks slowly as Logan follows her.

When they are in a hallway Raven stops. "What do you know about Psykick? Her powers and her history and any thing else she knows."

"Uh, she is my half sister. Same father but different mother. She has incredible telekinesis powers. Her mother's nickname was the Psychic Hammer for her favorite move. Creating a hammer with her powers and smashing her opponents with it. If you fought her then you know she learned well."

"Yes she did. She is also working with Deathstroke. He knows enough about us that any apprentice of his is extremely dangerous."

"I heard Robin say he was an apprentice, and some one else was, when? How? Who? When?"

"You forgot what and where. Robin was forced by Slade, Deathstroke. His next apprentice nearly died saving us from him. But your half sister is different. I could sense her mind she is not like his last apprentice."

"She won't be risking her life for any one any time soon. She went the path Sabertooth wanted for me." Logan smiles. "Thank you for covering for me. You accept me but the others still seem suspicious."

"Just because your father is evil does not mean you are."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Her glare makes him swallow his laugh. "Forget I said that."

"Good."

"Hey uh, I was wondering, a new movie theater is opening and I was thinking,"

"No."

"Well, ok. Could you ask," Raven forms a black mass on the wall and disappears inside. "The others? Man that is so cool." The black mass dissipates.

Logan goes to the garage and finds Cyborg. "Hey Cy what's up?"

"She attacked my car!" Cyborg pulls at a piece of bent metal. "I just finished fixing the damage from the last attack." Cyborg holds back tears. "I promised her I wouldn't take her out again but Robin didn't want the girls too fly me and Beast Boy wasn't here."

"Sorry about that. Maybe you and the others would want to go to the movie theater that's opening this Friday? I already asked Raven and she said no."

"I'd like to but I must get her fixed. What do you think of using some titanium steel alloys for the body?"

"Wouldn't that make it weight a few tons more? It wouldn't be as fast."

"Yeah, why I went with the carbon polymer."

"Well uh, do you know where Beast Boy is?"

"Probably playing the game station or eating." Logan leaves the garage.

"No, right, go right!" Beast Boy's thumbs press on the button of the controller. "No!" His car crashes. "The game cheats!"

"Sure it does Beast Man." Beast Boy turns around and sees Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Cyborg but he's more concerned about his car then any thing else." Logan leaps over the back of the sofa and lands near Beast Boy. "What are you doing on Friday?"

"I'm busy, why?"

"Oh well, a new movie theater opens this Friday and I'm trying too get a party to go. You sure you can't come?"

"I'll be busy. I made some one mad and I have to figure out how to make it up with her."

"Oh a girl? What happened?" Beast Boy explains what happened. "You protect her so she gets mad?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I'm not saying that lying is a good thing but yeah, lie. Tell her you were doing some thing else when you saw her."

"Like what?"

"Looking for Substance? Yeah, you were looking for him when you saw her out late at night. Since its dangerous even with all the villains locked up you followed her making sure she got back home safe."

"You think that would work?"

"And top it off with asking her to the movie theater. See a chick flick, pay for the popcorn."

"That might work thanks."

"No problem Beast Man." Logan sees the second controller. "Want too race each other?"

"Sure, but on a different track this one cheats."

Psykick comes in to Deathstroke's lair with the canister. "I got it and I handled the Teen Titans."

"Be careful young one. Don't become too confident. The Titans have a way of figuring things out." Deathstroke looks her over. "You are unharmed but you took a long time getting back, why?"

"I couldn't let them follow me back here."

"Good thinking. Any thing else interesting happen?"

"They have my brother with them. He knows me but with your training I can handle them." She hands the canister over.

"Do not worry I have plans for your brother. I know the Titans well enough I can turn them against him and he will join us in return."

"A brilliant plan I am sure Deathstroke." She kneels in front of him. "I have completed my mission may I go to my room?"

"Yes, very good my apprentice."

Thursday afternoon Logan is out looking for any sign of Deathstroke or his half sister. "This is taking too long. Who knows what she is planning. I don't believe for a second she is working for some one other then her parents."

Beast Boy flies over Terra's home waiting for her to get back from school. When he sees her he flies down and changes back. "Terra, please I need too explain what happened."

"You are still stalking me? Do I need a restraining order?"

"No Terra I wasn't stalking you. We were out looking for Substance when I saw you out alone late at night."

"It wasn't that late."

"It was if you don't have super powers. I saw you and followed you then and I'm pretty glad I did. Those guys might not have been big bads but they could still hurt you."

"So you're not stalking me?"

"No. I just wanted too make sure you were safe getting home."

"Thanks, I guess. I could have handled them. I carry a can of mace."

"Well, if I see you out late at night again I'll probably follow you. I uh, you know, about you."

"Because you remember some one who resembles me. I'm not that person." She glares at him.

"I know you say that but, um," Beast Boy knows he is bombing. "Want to go to the movies with me? The new movie theater opening has a bunch of new movies on opening night."

"Um, Beast Boy, no."

"Oh, um, sorry."

"Don't be. I have a ton of homework this week and my science project due. Maybe some other time."

"Ok sure another time." Beast Boy turns in to a raven and takes off.

Starfire is flying slowly over the city when she sees Logan. She flies down towards him. "Logan!" He looks up and sees her.

"Hey Star! How are you?"

"I am ok, and you?"

"Getting a little annoyed looking for Deathstroke and his new apprentice. Did you see any thing?"

"No I have not."

"Well, that's ok you were probably getting ready for Friday."

"No I was not."

"What? Wait he didn't say no did he?"

"He says we should be busy looking for Deathstroke and not waste time on movies."

"Oh come on I'm out looking and I can't find a thing. Deathstroke didn't want us finding his lair." Logan smiles. "How about we go? I tried getting the others to go but they are all busy."

"I would like that very much. We usually only watch movies at home I have not been to a movie building before."

"Well make sure you bring some money ok? I don't have any here. And actually could you ask Cyborg if he wants too come? The last time I asked him he was upset about his car. Maybe he won't be so obsessed today?"

"Sure! I will see you tomorrow for the movie." Starfire flies away.

"Wait, which one?" Logan shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Logan continues his search for Deathstroke's lair.

Back at the tower Starfire finds Cyborg going to his room. "Cyborg, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No Star, why?"

"I was wondering if you would join Logan and I to the movie building tomorrow. He said he asked you earlier but you were busy with your car."

"I think I remember that," Cyborg smiles and laughs a little. "Sounds like fun Star. So which movie?"

"I do not know."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Cyborg continues to his room.

Robin is in his room with a video screen watching the charity video. "Why did he appear as a blonde haired and blue eyed business man? Is this what he originally looked like?" Robin rewinds the tape again and watches. "Did he steal some one else's face? I should have the computer look through mug shots. Unless he made it up himself, or it is his real face." He rewinds it again.

**A/N And so we are introduced too Deathstroke's new apprentice, Psykick! Yes I know that's a stupid name but hey, this is Teen Titans so ridiculous names are a norm. She is very powerful, trained by Deathstroke, and knows about the Titans. What is Deathstroke's plan now? What will he do that will make the Titans turn on Logan? And is Logan right that his half sister would work for no one but her parents? If so what is SHE planning?**

**Of course, Logan seems too know a lot about the Titans. Did he learn it all from reading web blogs and newspaper articles about them? Or does he have another source… Mwahahaha!**

**And next week will be a CL update, so for those of you reading this series sorry for the long wait! But it does help me since my work schedule and stuff keeps me from writing as much as I used too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 4: Kicked**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Robin is out on his motorcycle. "Cyborg come in, I have Substance near the coast." Robin dodges a lamp post knocked down by Substance.

"I'm directing the others there."

"You won't get away this time." Robin revs the engine and charges after Substance.

Substance reaches the beach and molds with the sand. "Stop!" Starfire's eyes glow as she throws an energy bolt. It blasts through Substance's chest and hits the beach behind it.

"Raven now!" Robin leaps off of his motorcycle and throws two Birdarangs. They explode releasing liquid nitrogen. It hits Substance freezing most of it.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's energy wraps around Substance and lifts him in to the air.

"Ok slowly move it towards the cell." Cyborg pushes several buttons on his arm and a level four containment field activates. "Slowly,"

"I am." Raven moves Substance over the cell.

"Ok opening the top. Lower him slowly." Raven does. "And we got him!" The top of the containment field reforms sealing him in.

"We have done it then?"

"We did Starfire. We'll move it to the new chamber the prison built."

"Sorry!" Beast Boy appears out of breath. "I cut it off before it could get to the construction zone then I lost it."

"Don't worry BB we got it!" Cyborg points.

"Alright!" Beast Boy and Cyborg give each other high fives.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." Every turns as Psykick appears.

"What are you doing here?!" Raven's eyes glow as her powers rise.

"D wants Substance loose on the city so you are distracted."

"Thankfully I built this and I doubt you could handle it." Cyborg aims at Psykick with his sonic cannon.

"Oh really? You think D wouldn't know about a level four containment field?" Psykick taps her right ear. "He knows just what to do."

"Stop her!" Robin pulls his staff out and lunges at Psykick.

"Try it and find out why D chose me!" Psykick waves her hand and uses her powers too knock Robin away.

"We will not let you release him!" Starfire throws several energy bolts at Psykick but she uses her powers too block them.

"He already is." Psykick leaps backwards and lands gracefully on her hands. She springs up in the air using her powers for flight. Before Starfire can block Psykick kicks her hard in the stomach. "You just haven't realized it yet." Psykick shoves her hand forward sending Starfire in to the ground hard.

"I don't think so." Two rocks have Raven's energy wrapped around them as they rise in the air. They fly at Psykick who dodges them.

"You think I'm that slow?"

"No." A half smile appears on Raven's face before disappearing.

"Aaaa!" Psykick is hit from behind by Beast Boy who had changed in to a Pterodactyl.

"Raven protect the cell every one else fight Psykick!" Robin pulls two Birdarangs out and throws them.

"You can't stop me." Psykick closes her eyes and the air shimmers around her. Starfire's energy bolts bounce off of a bubble. "D told me your weaknesses. He told me how I can defeat you."

"He can't tell you any thing about me." Logan runs up behind Cyborg. "Give it up cousin."

"Cousin? Is that what I am?" Psykick dives at Logan.

"Only by blood." Logan throws a small canister. When it hits Psykick's bubble a bright flash blinds her and the Titans who had been looking in its direction at the time.

_Insert English Opening_

When the Titan's regain their vision Psykick is gone, as is Substance. "No! We had him, you let him escape!" Robin storms towards Logan.

"I didn't! I got that from my father's friends when I asked for help with Psykick. They didn't tell me what it did. I guess I wasn't supposed too be looking at it when it went off."

"There is no way you didn't know!" Robin gets in a fighting stance. "You helped your cousin and Deathstroke!"

"I did not Robin." Logan extends his claws. "I'll be sure too ask for more help the next time I get access too a phone."

"You are going too tell Deathstroke more about us?" Robin and Logan circle each other.

"Stop!" Starfire lands between the two. "Substance was escaped by Psykick. Deathstroke has a reason for this. We can not kick the butt against each other." Her eyes and hands glow.

"She's right," Logan retracts his claws.

"They escaped because of you." Robin points his staff at Logan. "If you leave now I'll let it go, this time."

"I'll see the rest of you later." Logan turns and runs.

Back at the tower Robin yells about the failure too capture Substance. "We had it finally and Logan let it go!"

"Hey man he didn't do it on purpose. He was trying," Robin cuts Cyborg off.

"Really Cyborg? He throws some thing and didn't know what it did?"

"Well, he said he didn't."

"He was telling the truth. He was blinded just like we were. I think we should find out how she recovered before we did."

"Logan might know." Robin glares at Starfire.

"He is helping her. Logan is helping Deathstroke." Robin pounds on the table.

"If Logan is helping Deathstroke why does he look for him? Why does he help us? He has beaten the bad guy with us."

"So did Terra." Beast Boy stands up so fast his chair tips over backwards.

"She didn't have a choice! Slade, Deathstroke tricked her! She nearly died saving us."

"After she tried killing us several times."

"But she didn't. If she really wanted too she could have." Beast Boy and Robin stare at each other.

"You have a personal reason for defending her. Don't act like you don't."

"Then why do I defend Logan? The dude's helped us and hangs out with us and trusts us."

"He has had several times alone with us. He has done nothing dangerous against us."

"When was he alone with you?"

"When we were at the movie building and," Robin pounds the table again.

"You went to the movies with him?!"

"With us!" Cyborg pounds the table. "He invited every one but only Star and I went."

"He didn't ask me."

"He asked me." Beast Boy picks his chair up and sits down.

"And me." Raven's eyes glow a little. "Maybe he didn't ask you because of the way you treat him."

"Because we can't trust him! He helped Psykick and Substance escape."

"No, he didn't." Raven stands up. "If you do not trust my abilities then I can not help you." Raven turns and leaves the room.

"We trust him Robin." Cyborg stands up. "And he has trusted us. He has relied on us completely since he came here." Cyborg leaves the room.

"He has been our friend. I will be his friend if he stays a friend." Starfire leaves the room.

"Same here." Beast Boy leaves the room.

"I won't let Logan harm them. He's in on this I just," Robin pulls out a device. "Follow him." He turns it on and a red dot appears on a map.

Logan leaps over a car and lands near a pay phone. "Scott better have a manual for all of the other gadgets he gave me." He puts in a couple quarters and makes a call.

Robin listens in on Logan's conversation. "Scott, why didn't you give me a list of what the different canisters do? I about burnt my corneas using one against her." Robin can't hear the response. "I didn't get a list. No, I swear." Robin turns the volume up on the device in his hands. "I'll look but I don't remember seeing one." _If you want we have some thing for you from your father. _"What? Is he, is he better?" _No. But it is some thing saved from him. If you come here we can give you it._ "Why can't you mail it like the canisters?" _It is not some thing that can be mailed._ "Um, I'll think about it ok?" _Ok. Be safe Ulrich._ "Logan, I go by Logan now." _Very fitting._ They hang up.

"Either he knows I planted the device on him or he has been telling us the truth." Robin leaves the tower so he could stalk Logan.

Logan gets inside of his tent and curls up under a blanket. "I'll think about it Scott. But what could my father have left me?"

The next couple of days Robin is obsessed with stalking Logan. Logan is obsessed with finding Psykick. Beast Boy is obsessed with Tara, Terra.

Beast Boy sits on top of a wall as a cat. Tara walks by and Beast Boy slowly follows her.

After a couple of blocks Tara turns around. "Beast Boy, stop following me!" Beast Boy stops, meows, and licks a leg. "I know it's you. You're green." Beast Boy morphs in to himself.

"Um, I was just uh, we got reports of…" Beast Boy laughs nervously.

"Why do you keep following me? I'll get a restraining order if I have too."

"No I, I was in the neighborhood when I saw you. I was just making sure you got home ok."

"It is middle of the day and I only have six blocks between school and home I think I can handle it." Beast Boy is shocked when he sees a hint of a glow in Terra's eyes.

"I, ok. I'll leave you alone."

"Good." Terra turns and continues walking home as Beast Boy turns in to a raven and flies away.

A bank alarm sounds. The police make it before the Teen Titans. "Freeze!"

"Really? I'm just a little girl." Psykick smiles wickedly. "You don't really want too shoot me do you?" She holds up a safety deposit box.

"Drop the box and place your hands on the back of your head!"

"I could drop the box," She let's go of it and it drops a foot before floating in the air. "But put my hands on the back of my head? No." She points one at a police car and it goes flying through the air.

"Fire!" Two shots ring out before all of the guns are ripped out of the officers hands.

"Now boys that wasn't very nice." Psykick uses her powers too destroy the guns. "D is expecting me so I need this," She grabs the safety deposit box. "And I'm off."

"Not so fast!" Logan leaps in front of her with his claws extended. "The Teen Titans will be here soon and they will stop you from stealing, that."

"This? This is nothing. What's inside is what we need."

"You won't leave here with it." Logan lunges at Psykick. He hits an invisible wall. "Fight me!" He slashes at it but his nails can't break through it.

"Why fight when I can run?" She takes a couple steps back when an energy bolt hits her from behind.

"You will not run this time." Starfire readies another energy bolt.

"Azaroth Metrion," Psykick sends a sewer cover flying at Raven.

"You really need a shorter hocus pocus." Psykick does a back flip and lands on top of a car. "And I need too stop toying with you and get this to D." The air around her shimmers before she disappears.

"No not again!" Logan lunges at where she had been but finds only empty air. "Where's Cyborg? He can see her right?"

"He went with Robin and Beast Boy to stop Substance." Raven opens up a black mass on the road. "They may need help."

"Thanks for the lift, portal?" Logan steps on it and disappears for a second before falling out of the other side.

Substance slams Cyborg in to a wall then touches the wall disappearing inside of it. "Stop it!" Robin looks around for Substance.

"Psykick got away. How are you doing with the kicking of the butt against Substance?"

"He's disappeared. Stay high Starfire and see if you can't find him." Robin starts running down a street looking for any sing of Substance.

"Substance attacks at the same time as Psykick?" Logan looks around at the damage. "Am I the only one who thinks he might be working with Deathstroke?"

"Maybe," Beast Boy is rubbing his head. "But how do you work a deal with it? I don't think it has a mouth."

"Maybe it is psychic." Raven's eyes glow. "I don't think he left the area."

"Watch out!" Beast Boy and Logan turn around as Substance leaps at them made out of concrete. Beast Boy changes in to a Triceratops and knocks Substance away. Logan leaps on top of him and slashes with his claws cutting through.

"Ow!" Logan jumps off putting a finger in his mouth. "I broke a nail."

"Worry about it later." Raven's powers wrap around a street lamp and it is ripped out of the ground. She hits Substance with it knocking it backwards. She tries hitting it again but Substance molds in to the ground and disappears.

"You have no idea what it is like for me breaking a nail. It is like you breaking a leg." Logan looks at the nail as it heals. "Except my nail heals in less then a minute."

"Keep looking we haven't scared him off yet." Raven floats in the air looking for Substance.

Psykick makes it back to Deathstroke with the safety deposit box. "Your plan worked like you said it would." She hands him the box.

"Of course." He breaks the lock on it and opens it. "Yes, soon we will make him indestructible." Deathstroke goes through the documents from the box.

After half an hour the Teen Titans and Logan stop searching for Substance. "We must stop him sooner or later. Psykick got away because of him."

"I'm sure Logan didn't have any thing too do with that did he?"

"He was fighting Psykick."

"How do you know he didn't help with the robbery? He was there before we were." Robin glares at Logan.

"I was looking for Deathstroke and Psykick when I detected danger. I went and sure enough I found it." Logan ignores his stares. "Cyborg is there any way you could make a headset for every one that would allow them too see heat vision? When Psykick does her invisible act that's the only way we can keep fighting her."

"I've been thinking about that and was working on it."

"Cool, great minds think alike, and our minds do too!" Logan, Beast Boy, and Cyborg laugh at the joke.

"Titans, we need to go and find out what she stole. You," Robin glares at Logan some more. "Should go."

"Hey, fine. In fact," Logan sighs. "I have to go."

"What, why?"

"Don't worry Beast Man I'll be back. But my father's friends have some thing for me that should help us. I don't know how long I'll be gone. But when I come back Substance and Psykick should be no problem for us."

"Right." Robin starts walking to the bank.

"See ya, even you Bird Boy." Logan takes off.

The Teen Titans are at the bank. "What safety deposit box did she steal? What was in it? Computer equipment?"

"Weapons technology?"

"We don't know. The company was called Stryker Inc, rented the box for three years, made every payment. But what was actually inside we don't know."

"Stryker Inc? We'll look them up when we get back to the tower. Did she steal any thing else?"

"No, just that. We're still checking but so far it seems she only wanted the safety deposit box."

"Thank you. We'll look up what the company does and see why she would have interest in it." The Titans leave.

Cyborg is on the Titans computer. "Stryker Inc, had a government contract but lost it after an accident. Dealt with bioengineering and chemistry."

"But they are out of business? What would Deathstroke want from them if they don't exist any more?"

"Maybe the box had some of their past works? He could be looking in to the bioengineering aspect of the company."

"Keep looking I've sent the others out looking for any signs of Deathstroke."

Two nights later Psykick is at an old abandoned building. "Let's see," She looks at a map. "Two levels down and in a chamber marked C-33." She looks at an old rusting door. She taps on it with her fist and it opens a little. "He could have sent a robot for this." She walks in.

As she walks through an empty hallway a screen appears. "What the heck?" She looks at it as numbers flash across the screen. "Oh crap." A loud siren blasts. She holds her hands over her ears it is so loud.

Beast Boy is an owl near Tara's house when he hears the siren. He morphs in to himself and gets his communicator out. "Robin, Robin, a siren is going off."

"Our alarm here hasn't."

"Well one is in the south. I'm on my way there." Beast Boy turns back in to an owl and takes off for the siren.

Psykick's powers can't block out the siren. She pushes herself forward.

As Beast Boy gets close he morphs in to himself. "Wow that is loud." He turns in to an Armadillos. He waddles towards the building.

Starfire and Raven make it next. Raven's energy forms around her head but it can't block out the noise. "Starfire find a way too turn off the power!"

"I am looking!" Starfire sees some cables leading towards the building. She fires energy bolts at them destroying them and the sirens turn off.

Beast Boy morphs back in to himself. "Much better." He runs in to the building.

Raven forms a black mass in the air. "Starfire wait for the others I am moving ahead." She goes inside of the black mass.

Cyborg and Robin make it in the T Car. "Is it Psykick or Substance?"

"I do not know Robin. I have not seen Beast Boy and Raven went inside alone. I turned the siren off as it made the hearing hard."

"Good thinking," Robin gets his staff out. "We better hurry. What ever is inside of this building must be important." He runs inside with Starfire and Cyborg behind him.

Psykick makes her way quickly too the room after the siren cuts out. "C-33, easy peasy lemon squeazy." She pushes on the door and it doesn't open. "Ok a little force is needed." She points a hand at it and focuses. The store starts bending in the middle as she pushes on it with her powers.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" Before Psykick can react three metal bars wrap around each wrist and her waist pinning her to the wall. "What are you here for?"

"The shrubbery." Psykick sticks her tongue out. "Now if you do now let me go I will use the secrets of the Knights who say Ni!"

"Shut up." A black mass forms over Psykick's mouth. "What ever you were looking for you will not get it." Psykick points at the door. Raven looks and sees it ripped off the hinges and flies at her. She is knocked backwards and Psykick breaks the bonds holding her.

Beast Boy hears the sound of metal bashing against metal. "I gotta hurry." He turns in to a wolf and takes off down the hallway.

Psykick uses her powers too grab several metal bars from their holders. When she hears the thuds of Beast Boy's paws on the floor she starts becoming invisible.

"Not so fast." Raven's eyes glow. "I figured out a way too see you."

"Ok, so I won't do that." Psykick moves the metal bars around her forming a shield. "But you can't get through these. Adamantium is indestructible."

"What do you want it for?" Raven's powers rise as she starts slowly moving it across the floor.

"D wants too make him immortal." Psykick sees Raven's energy. "That won't work."

"What about me?" Beast Boy morphs in to a fly.

"Where did you go? Do you think you could hurt me if you are so small?" Beast Boy flies past the shield and flies up to her ear. He starts crawling inside when he is blocked by an ear piece. "Gotcha!" She slams a hand over her ear trapping Beast Boy between her hand and the ear piece. "Now I just need too deal with Raven and get out of here."

"You won't escape this time!" Raven's powers explode out from her body. It wraps around the room trapping both inside.

"You think I'm trapped in here with you but you are trapped in here with me!" Psykick sends a metal bar at Raven. Her energy comes out from the floor and grabs it. Psykick sends two more but Raven's energy grabs them. "Ok I'll be a bit trickier." Psykick sends all of the bars at Raven. Her energy comes up and shield her from them.

Beast Boy flies at Psykick's hand trying to get out. He bounces off and flies at it again.

"Come on Raven you can't hold me in here for," Psykick scream as blood spurts out from her ear. Beast Boy lands on the floor below. "Aaaa!" Psykick falls on the floor gripping at her ear, or what was left of it.

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy backs away as blood drips off of his hair.

"I can heal you." Raven floats close to Psykick. "But you must surrender."

"I, I might have brain damage! What were you thinking you green idiot!?" Blood gushes between her fingers.

"Surrender and I'll heal you." Raven is distracted and loses focus on her energy. It melts away from the walls and ceiling.

"I'll surrender," A metal bar pierces Raven's stomach from behind. "As soon as I find a reason to surrender." She stands up and reveals her head was healing. "Ulrich and I have the same father. He still heals faster then I do but I still heal quickly." Psykick uses her powers too collect the other Adamantium bars and blasts a hole in the ceiling escaping.

"Raven, Raven what do I do?"

"Pull it out I can heal it." Beast Boy slowly pulls on the bar until it is all of the way out. Raven's hands glow and she heals herself.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes." Raven stands up. "Wait for the others."

"Why, where are you going?"

"I must see about some thing." She opens a black mass on the nearest wall and walks through it.

Jinx and Kid Flash are out for breakfast in Paris. "An eating contest with you is impossible! You always cheat." Jinx laughs as she flicks some egg at Kid Flash.

"It's not cheating it's using all of my abilities. Like you don't do the same thing when we play chess."

"Well, that's different I can't control," A black mass appears in the air behind Jinx and Raven leans out.

"I am borrowing her." She grabs Jinx and pulls her in to the black mass before it closes.

"Wait, that was Raven, I think." Kid Flash gets his communicator out and contacts Robin. "Raven, at least I think it was, just grabbed Jinx."

"We had a fight with Deathstroke's new apprentice. Beast Boy says Raven was hurt but she healed herself then left. We don't know why."

"So it was Raven? Are you sure she didn't go crazy or some thing?"

"We don't know. But it is Raven so I wouldn't be too worried for Jinx. We'll let you know if Raven comes here with her."

"You better. If any thing happens I'll make sure Raven pays for it." Kid Flash cuts the connection.

Psykick makes it back to Deathstroke with the Adamantium. "I did it."

"Why do you have blood on your uniform?"

"Some of it is Raven's. The rest is mine." Deathstroke notices the blood dried in her hair and on the side of her face.

"How did they do that to you? You are my apprentice you should be better then this."

"I trapped Beast Boy in my ear. He was a fly and flew in to my ear. I put my hand over my ear and he couldn't get out as a fly."

"I see. It could have jeopardized our mission."

"I still made it Deathstroke."

"Yes, yes you did. Soon he will be indestructible." Deathstroke taps his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Maybe I should send my new apprentice next time."

"No, please, I can do it! Please, I've never failed you. You don't need another apprentice."

"I don't need it yes. But I want it. Go to your room and clean up. I'll make sure you have a new uniform for your next mission."

**A/N So, Adamantium, the metal that made Wolverine invincible! Logan has left after talking with Scott, who any X-Men fan will know is Cyclops. But Robin doesn't trust Logan still. Is there a good reason? Maybe he is just paranoid about Deathstroke? After all the near death battles with him who wouldn't be? Especially since Logan seems too know a lot about the Titans… Mwahahaha!**

**Also, as I replied in review but for those of you who didn't read it. ****Trouble In Tokyo DOES NOT MAKE SENSE! No one can agree when it even happened! Between 4 and 5? Then why do Star and Robin not so much as look at each other for S5? After 5? Then why didn't they ask honorary Titan from Japan for help? Trouble In Tokyo does not make sense, and so is not in this series, since it isn't in the actual show's series as far as I can tell. Just a movie, like a Dragonball Z movie, it is just there, you can't go "Oh it took place between Frieza and Android" because it didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 5: Improved**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Psykick is just outside of the city with a bar of Adamantium. "Control it." It lifts in the air slowly. "Can you bend it?" A girl's voice replies.

"No."

"But you can control it. Good now try lifting two more and…" Psykick and the other person keep working on training.

Robin and Cyborg are training. "Come on Cyborg you must be faster then that." Robin dodges a sonic cannon blast.

"I'm holding back because I don't want too hurt you." Cyborg aims and fires. Robin ducks under it and throws a Birdarang. Cyborg leaps out of the way and fires another sonic cannon blast.

Beast Boy flies high overhead of the city as an eagle. He uses his vision to look for Terra.

Starfire is on the roof meditating. "This is much easier with Raven's help." She continues trying.

_Enter English Lyrics_

More then a week passes with out an attack. Robin has the Titans out searching every day but they come back with nothing. "He must be out there." Robin is in his room with a dozen or so pictures of Deathstroke spread out. "What is he like now? So far we've only dealt with his robots. Does he have powers left over from Trigon? Does he have new ones? What deal did he make with Trigon and did he really complete it?"

Starfire is in Raven's room meditating with the help of a crystal ball. "What are you doing in my room?" Starfire gives out a yelp and knocks over the crystal ball.

"I, I was having trouble meditating." Starfire picks the crystal ball up and places it back on the pedestal. "I, I did not think you would mind as long as I did not touch any thing else." Starfire is surprised as a small smile spreads across Raven's face.

"Better you in here then Beast Boy."

"Yes. He would be making a mess big in here." Starfire gives back a smile.

Starfire and Raven walk to the living room discussing why she left. "I let go of my powers and nothing happened."

"You lost your powers?"

"No, I did not lose control. Fighting Psykick and then healing myself took a lot of my power but I did not lose control. I did not feel the evil inside of me come out. I did not know why then but I do now."

"And?"

"I'll wait for the others." They go in to the living room.

After calling the others in Raven explains what happened. "I was hurt very badly. I used my powers so I wouldn't bleed. After I healed myself I realized that I had used my powers, a lot. Enough that I should have felt the demonic side come out. Instead I felt nothing more then normal. I needed too test it so I asked Jinx for her help."

"Kid Flash said you kidnapped her." Robin crosses his arms across his chest.

"I borrowed her. She is back, and is fine. I have found new limits and new ways my powers can be used."

"Like how? Raven are you sure you are in control?"

"Yes Robin. I could usually tell when some one was lying or told the truth. I also could some times see in to the mind of some one if I touched them. But I couldn't control it. I could not trust my powers completely before. If I had the control of that I do now I may have saved Terra."

"Terra? What, how?" Beast Boy's ears twitch.

"When she came back, one time she touched me and I felt, saw some thing. It was her, and Slade, but I couldn't make sense of it at the time. Now I know what it was."

"Raven are you sure? When you've lost control before you were very dangerous."

"Yes Robin. I won't lose control because I can't lose it any more. When we killed Trigon we killed the part of him that was inside of me. My soul self is pure. I am fully human like my mother."

"That is glorious news! We should celebrate by having some Glorbures Pudding of Happiness!"

"No, sorry. I'm not hungry." Raven's eyes glow a little. "What have I missed? Is Logan back yet? What has Deathstroke done?"

"No he isn't and no Deathstroke hasn't." Robin's voice is filled with disdain.

"Life's been boring." Beast Boy leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on the table. "No Psykick, no Substance, not even regular thugs causing trouble." Raven has a half smile as her right hand glows darkly. Beast Boy's chair tips back too far and he falls backwards. One short laugh escapes Raven's mouth.

"Hey! That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was BB." Cyborg laughs loudly. Beast Boy picks up the chair and sits back down.

"Did you do that Raven?"

"What if I did?"

"Wow, that, that was almost a prank."

"It was." Her half smile becomes a full one, and then disappears. "Are you sure nothing has happened? Why did Psykick steal the Adamantium?"

"We don't know. Deathstroke hasn't used it yet. We've looked for him every day working in shifts."

"Robin's been making sure none of us wasted our free time."

"We have no free time until Deathstroke is captured." Robin glares at Beast Boy.

"Sure we do Robin. Just not as much as we used too." Beast Boy looks out the window as the sun sets. "I'm up next for Substance watch."

"I'll go." Raven stands up as a black mass appears in the air. "Get some sleep." She walks through the portal and it closes.

"Uh, I'm not saying I'm not glad she's back but she seems even creepier then normal." Beast Boy shivers. "She's not acting right."

"You just didn't like her tipping you over." Cyborg laughs nervously. "She seemed, normal."

"She smiled. She laughed. There is some thing wrong with her. Starfire I want you too keep an eye on her."

"Tonight Robin? I did searching for several hours earlier and am a little tired."

"Starting tomorrow."

Raven floats over the city calmly. She sees several kids in a backyard having a bonfire. In another yard a couple of adults were swimming in a pool. She continues searching for any signs of trouble but not skipping on the signs of normality.

Psykick and Deathstroke's new apprentice are outside of a bank. "Do we really need to do this? He doesn't need the money."

"No, we don't, except he asked us. So we'll cause a little trouble tonight and make sure they get no sleep. Then…" Psykick laughs evilly.

The alarm sounds through out the Titans tower. "I just fell asleep!" Beast Boy hits the snooze button on his alarm clock. The alarm continues. "No, some one is committing a crime. Why can't they do it during the day?"

Raven gets the message from Robin and flies towards the bank. When she gets there she sees Psykick on the roof. "Waiting for me?"

"Yes actually." Psykick smiles wickedly. "D got me a gift."

"What ever it is I doubt it will help you." Raven smiles. "I discovered some thing inside of me was missing."

"The ability to defeat me?"

"No." Raven's eyes glow. "Hocus pocus." Several cars float in the air above Psykick.

"No long easily interruptible magic? I'm impressed." Psykick backs towards the edge of the roof. "But my gift for you is currently busy emptying the vault." The ground shakes. "I guess they are done." Psykick leaps over the edge of the bank.

Raven flies down towards the bank but when she gets there she finds a hole in the sidewalk Psykick disappeared inside of. "Next time I won't play around." She floats back to the roof and waits for the others.

When the others arrive Raven tells them what happened. "We should find out what the bank was holding. Deathstroke wouldn't rob a bank for money."

"And we should try and find out who was working with her. If Deathstroke is getting more people I think his plans may be bigger then we thought." Starfire looks around. "Am I the only one who has the feeling of being watched?"

"I don't sense any one." Raven's eyes glow as she uses her powers more. "No, we are the only ones here."

"I still feel some one's eyes on me." Starfire floats up in the air a little still looking for some one.

"Spread out in case Deathstroke is up to some thing." Robin and the others start running for the edges of the bank roof when an explosion erupts from inside of the bank.

"Aaaa!" Every one goes flying off the roof. Cyborg lands hard on top of a car.

Raven recovers before she hits the wall of a nearby building. Starfire having been farthest away reacts and grabs Robin before he slams in to a billboard.

Beast Boy lands hard on the road below. "Ow." He shakes his head trying too shake the cobwebs out.

The Titans recover on the street near the destroyed bank. "Is every one not damaged?"

"I'm fine Starfire, thanks."

"I'll live." Cyborg bends his neck side to side. "BB?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Starfire was right." Raven's voice has lost the calm collectedness it usually has. "Deathstroke was watching us. He must have had it planned from the very start. Who knows if they even stole any thing. He just wanted us at that bank."

"But you said you did not detect any one's eyes on us."

"Some one with binoculars would have been far enough away I could not detect them." Raven's hand clenches in to a fist. "I knew it was too easy. She just ran away. She didn't even try fighting."

"I should have known it was a trap. I know him better then any one else and I didn't even think of it."

"What do we do Robin? I'll turn in to a dog and try to follow her trail."

"In the sewers? Could you survive all of the other smells down there?" Beast Boy shakes his head. "Then let's go back, all of us. Cyborg I want you too check all of us for concussions then every one go to bed." The Titans go back home.

Near dawn Psykick and Deathstroke's new apprentice are near the airport. "What do you think?"

"Just damage the planes. We don't want too kill civilians." Psykick attacks.

The alarm sounds in the Titan tower. "No, no!" Beast Boy morphs in to a gorilla and smashes his alarm clock. "It's the Titan alarm," He sits up. "When does Psykick sleep?"

Psykick has an engine floating in the air. "And here's the pitch!" She tosses it.

"And the swing." The ground lifts up in the air and forms in to a bat. It swings and hits the engine sending it flying through the air.

"We need an outfielder. Maybe we'll ask D for one."

"No, we don't need any help." Deathstroke's new apprentice eyes glow yellow. "Is this enough damage?"

"Sure Terra, let's go."

"Not so fast." Psykick's head whips around as Raven flies out of a black mass that formed in the air. The rest of the Teen Titans step out after her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun." Psykick backs away. "Terra block them D said no fighting."

"Yes Psykick." Terra's eyes glow brighter and the ground rumbles. It spears out of the ground forming a wall between the Titans and Deathstroke's apprentices.

"No!" Beast Boy morphs in to a gopher and starts digging through the wall. When he gets out of the other side Psykick and Terra are gone. "No, Terra." He turns in to an owl and takes off in to the sky looking for the two.

After looking and finding nothing the Titans meet back at the airport. "What is she thinking? How could she join Deathstroke again? She nearly died saving us from him!" Cyborg's fist slams in to the table.

"What if it wasn't her? Deathstroke makes lots of robots why not a Terra one?"

"Who had the same powers as Terra? I did not detect a robot."

"But, Raven, you don't know it wasn't. You didn't detect the bomb and stuff. It can't be Terra, I'll prove it!" Beast Boy turns in to a cheetah and takes off down the road.

"Starfire follow him! We can't risk him falling in to a trap."

"What about the rest of us?"

"Cyborg, Raven, help clean up this mess. I'm going out and looking for any signs of the two."

As Robin drives through the streets on his motorcycle Substance appears. He is made out of metal and the sun reflecting off of him nearly blinds Robin. "Now what is Deathstroke planning?!" Robin gets two Birdarangs out and throws them at Substance. They hit and explode doing no damage. "Titans Substance is attacking follow my signal!" Robin leaps off of the motorcycle and throws two more Birdarangs.

"Cyborg, this way." Raven opens up a black mass and both go through.

Starfire gets Robin's message but Beast Boy was not in human form and didn't. "Beast Boy! Robin says Substance is attacking we must go!" Beast Boy ignores her. "Beast Boy!" He continues running for Terra's house. "I must not follow more they need my help." She turns and flies away from Beast Boy.

Cyborg aims his sonic cannon and fires. The beam hits Substance on the chest but does no damage. "Watch out!" A car is knocked in to the air by Substance. Cyborg ducks underneath it and it crashes in to a hydrant breaking it. Water shoots in to the air.

"You will not escape this time." Raven's energy wraps around the hydrant and flies through the air slamming in to Substance's head so hard it flattens against it. Substance is unaffected by it as it slams a fist in to the road breaking it apart.

"Here I come to save the day, and I look amazing!" Logan leaps off the roof of a nearby building with claws extended. He slashes Substance across the back. "Whoa, my claws should have slashed right through him!" Logan is slammed by Substance and crashes through the shop window of a store.

"Leave my friends alone!" Starfire throws a large energy bolt at Substance. It hits but does no damage. "I must use more power then." She flies a little higher getting more solar energy in to her hands.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg fires another sonic beam at Substance doing no damage.

"He did not stop." Starfire throws another energy bolt doing no damage.

"Let's try that again. Here I come to save the day and I look amazing." Logan jumps on Substance's shoulders and shoves his claws in to its neck. Substance quickly molds in to the road and disappears. "Ow." He holds his hand up and looks at his claws. They shine in the sun light as if they were metal…

"What are you doing here?"

"When did you get back?"

"Whoa, check out his nails." Every one looks and notices what Cyborg noticed.

"Are they metal?"

"Yeah, gift from my father."

"What did you do?" The Titans get closer as Logan extends his nails.

"The same thing my father did many years ago. In fact this is the same metal that was in his bones."

"What kind of metal was that?"

"Adamantium." Instantly the Titans put two and two together.

"Titans back off!" They do even with out Robin's orders. Cyborg aims for Logan. Starfire's eyes and hands glow green. Robin has his staff out. Raven's cloak starts moving as if there were a wind even though there was none.

"What did I do? Say?"

"Am I the only one who finds it strange that Deathstroke steals Adamantium from a company that was involved in bioengineering and then _he_ shows up with Adamantium in his bones?" Robin crouches ready for an attack.

"No, I do not." Raven starts sending her powers out.

"Wait! When did Deathstroke steal Adamantium?! Where did he find it?" Logan is surrounded by Titans. "Please, tell me what happened. I didn't do what you think I did I swear."

"Let me see. Clear your mind. Focus on what and where you have been while gone." Raven floats towards him.

"Raven don't get close enough for his claws too," Raven cuts him off.

"I got it Robin, trust me."

"I, I was with my father's friends, what are you doing Raven?" She reaches out and touches his temple.

"Focus on them, on that." Raven closes her eyes and sees flashes of memory.

_Logan and Sabertooth are in a room. "Remember Ulrich if some thing happens too me go to the Teen Titans on the west coast. Use them until you know you can come back here."_ Raven's eyes glow bright black.

"Whoa!" Logan pushes Raven away. He slashes at Robin who was behind him. His claws cut through Robin's staff easily. He kicks Robin hard in the chest. As he prepares too leap away Raven's powers grab him. She wraps him up with her powers. "Please Raven, it's not what you think."

"Then let me see." Raven touches Logan on the temple again. "Focus on that moment."

_Logan leaves the room and gets a communicator out. "Father, Logan, do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, what is it Ulrich?"_

"_Magneto made contact with the Brotherhood. Sabertooth is worried about me. He thinks the Brain wants my body since they can't use yours."_

"_I see. Remember, if any thing happens to me hide. You can't let the Brain get your body. His intelligence and your body together would make him a God."_

"_I know Logan, I know."_

Raven takes her hand off of Logan's temple. "I see. Why could they not use his body but could use yours?"

"The metal. They couldn't cut his skull and swap brains." They are talking quietly enough that the others can't hear them.

"Why not after Magneto removed the metal from his skeleton?"

"I, I don't know. The Brotherhood's computer said my father was deceased. I think Magneto lied. He was just as afraid of the Brain getting a body like my father's, or mine."

"Then when you left here, why didn't you focus on that?"

"I, it hurt, a lot. It was more pain than I ever felt. It only took a few minutes but I slept for days. The Prof says it was probably because my mind shut down as a defense against the pain. I was just thinking of some thing I did remember." Raven's powers disappear. "Thank you."

"What are you doing Raven? We have proof he is working for Deathstroke!" Robin has two Birdarangs out.

"He isn't." Raven faces the others. "His father had this same metal in his bones. It is the exact same metal. Magneto ripped it from his father's skeleton and now it is in his. The Brain wanted either one for they could heal fast enough."

"Fast enough for what?" Cyborg doesn't lower his arm.

"For a brain swap. The Brain wanted a body and only two existed that would heal fast enough for the operation. But after Magneto removed the metal from Wolverine he lied and said he had died. It appears Magneto didn't want the Brain having a body."

"Why should we believe you? You disappeared then come back different. You've laughed, smiled, played a prank. We don't know you are Raven."

"Whoa hey Robin we discussed nothing like that." Cyborg finally lowers his arm. "She said she can use her powers now because we defeated Trigon."

"Who's Trigon?"

"A demon." Raven's voice goes cold. "My father."

"Holy crap!" Raven's eyes glow as she powers up. "You defeated a demon?! When?"

"A while ago. My father is gone now and so is his influence on me."

"You sound like it was no big deal but you beat an actual demon? We, my father's friends fought one before and nearly died! You act like it was just any other day. Wow." Logan claps his hands.

"You did not hear who it was?"

"Your father? So you're half demon? And I thought Star was the strongest here."

"No, we beat him, I am human now." Raven opens up a black mass and floats towards it.

"Cool, what ever." As she floats by him he lowers his voice. "You know that I wouldn't hold who your father is against you." She stops.

"We must get Beast Boy."

"Wait," Logan holds up his right hand and extends his nails. "Substance was made out of Adamantium."

"How do you know?"

"I couldn't cut him easily. If he was made out of any thing else I would have sliced through him like a hot knife through butter. So I think that explains why Deathstroke stole the Adamantium."

"Right," Robin's mistrust in his voice is not missed by the others. "We need to get Beast Boy. If I were you I would stay away." Robin walks towards Raven's black portal.

"Hey, sorry for helping."

"We'll contact you later." Raven goes in to the portal and is followed by the other Titans.

Beast Boy is near Terra's house as a house cat when the others appear. "What is happening here Beast Boy?" He morphs back in to himself.

"Terra is missing. Her parents heard a disturbance from her room and went to investigate. They found her room had been torn apart."

"She faked a kidnapping."

"What if she didn't fake it? What if Deathstroke did kidnap her? Or is threatening the people she was living with? Or attached a mind control device to her brain stem and is now using her like a remote controlled car?"

"Right, or she faked her kidnapping and is now working with Deathstroke again."

"Why would she do that Robin? She nearly died for us fighting him! She wouldn't go back!"

"He's right Robin. Terra hated him." Raven looks towards the house. "I'll listen some more since I am not as emotionally tied too the situation." She disappears inside of a black mass.

"Then why is she working for him again? She could have come to us for help."

"Then maybe she is doing what you have done before and has gone doubling on the inside." It takes a second for the others too figure out what Starfire meant.

"A double agent? Well, she hasn't committed any major crimes. So far she only seems to be doing her best too keep us awake."

"See Robin? I knew there was a reason. And she didn't fight us she ran away. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a message from her in a couple of days telling us where Deathstroke's headquarters is."

A block away a small robot transmits the conversation back to Deathstroke. "Interesting, yes, we can see about that." He closes the connection.

**A/N Did my research on TT, er, looked it up on Wiki so I got better ideas of the real characters. I will NOT go with the real Teen Titan Terra, for obvious reasons.(Look it up if you don't know) **

**Terra is the new/other apprentice. Why is she? Is she doing it of her own free will? Was she threatened? Or is she a double agent?**

**So, Raven, is it really her who came back? Is it true she is no longer half demon? We will find out I'm sure! **

**And Logan… says he blacked out when he had the Adamantium put in his system. Right after Deathstroke stole some, but it was from the Adamantium ripped out of Wolverine by Magneto. Right? Mwahahaha! **

**And updated my Code Lyoko same day, figured it's the holidays, give a little more then usual!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 6: Distraction**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Logan hands a rolled up sheet of paper to Cyborg. "My father's friends had some ideas on capturing Substance."

"Like what?" Cyborg unrolls and sees plans for a containment field. "We tried this. Psykick will just destroy the battery again."

"That's where these plans are different. You use a remote battery placed in the tower so Psykick can't destroy it."

"Ok, and if we used this, yes I could see that working. I'll need help though on some of these."

"Don't look at me I just transfer the plans. I tried reading the blueprints and I got lost." Logan holds his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Maybe Robin can help." Logan takes a couple steps back.

"Uh yeah, I'll be getting gone then." Logan starts walking towards the door then stops. "Hey, I heard the Jump City Lions are facing the Go City Boars in the championship game in a couple weeks. I think the Titans should go, show support for the city."

"I don't do football. But I'll ask the others."

"Cool, thanks." Logan leaves the Titan garage.

Starfire and Raven are in Raven's room. "Are you sure? Just because you are different now does not mean you must change."

"I don't need it any more. I'll still meditate with you but maybe now we will do it in your room."

"Oh thank you Raven!" Starfire hugs Raven hard squishing her.

"No problem, really, unless you crush me." Starfire lets her go.

"Sorry." Starfire picks up the crystal ball.

Beast Boy mopes around his room. After Terra returning too Deathstroke his spirit had been crushed.

_Insert English Lyrics_

Cyborg works with Robin on making the new containment field. Cyborg made sure not too tell Robin where the plans came from. I'm thinking place it near where Substance has attacked before."

"He hasn't attacked the same place twice."

"I know but then he won't be ready, or some thing. It's hard to herd him through the city Robin."

"Maybe find a way to carry it. Compact it down so the T Car could carry it."

"I don't want my car any where near Substance." Robin glares. "I'll work on that once we get this battery built."

Psykick and Terra are near the city's zoo. "This should cause some trouble." Psykick focuses on the lock too the chimpanzee cage and breaks it. She makes the door open.

"My turn." Terra's eyes glow yellow as she moves the ground under the chimpanzees scaring them. She moves them towards the open door and soon they escape.

"I wanna see the elephants next!" Terra rolls her eyes.

"You release them I'll release the wolves." They split up.

The alarm sounds in the Titan tower. "Maybe it is Substance." Robin goes for a television and turns it too the local news.

"Several animals at the local zoo have escaped. No one is sure how but reports are coming in of two girls spotted being near every enclosure that has had escaped animals."

"Psykick and Terra, not what we need."

"I'd rather it be them. We don't have the containment field ready." Cyborg closes a panel on the battery. "We better hurry." Robin has his communicator out.

"Titans, the zoo is under attack. Get there as fast as you can. Cyborg and I are in the garage and taking our vehicles."

"Actually could I ride with you? I don't want those animals near my T Car." Robin ignores Cyborg's request. "Fine but if they damage it you are buffing it out!"

Beast Boy flies lazily over the city towards the zoo. "Hurry up Beast Boy." Raven flies past him and Starfire follows her. Beast Boy turns in to a hummingbird and chases after the two.

Psykick is at the tiger cage. "Kitty!" She uses her powers too rip the cage open. "Here kitty, here kitty, kitty, kitty." The Tiger walks towards her. "Ha, king of the jungle my," The Tiger roars and leaps at her. "Not so fast!" The Tiger hits an invisible wall. "Ok maybe you aren't as tame as I thought you would be. Go find some one else too attack you can't touch me." The Tiger slinks away.

Terra is at the bird house. "Tweet tweet." The ground near a wall rumbles then pulls apart. The wall collapses giving the birds an escape.

Robin drives through the city on his motorcycle. He sees some one ahead and stops. "Logan stay away we don't need your help."

"I'm not doing this for you." Logan looks toward the zoo. "There are innocent people and innocent animals that could get hurt badly."

"Leave Terra and Psykick too us Logan."

"Terra? Oh, yeah Cy told me about her. Fine, I'll stay away from them." Logan starts running again as Robin drives by on his motorcycle.

Raven sees two African Buffalo running down a path and people screaming as they try to get out of the way. "You need to go back." Raven's eyes glow and soon a black aura surrounds the Buffalo lifting them in to the air. Raven floats them over to a nearby clearing and drops them. She then uses her powers to move the broken metal gates around the Buffalo trapping them.

Starfire flies slowly over a river made by the zoo. She sees several people swimming across as a wolf growls at them. "Leave them alone!" Starfire throws an energy bolt at the feet of the wolf. "You must go," Suddenly a crocodile leaps out of the water and bites Starfire's leg. "Aaaa!" She is dragged under the water.

"Star?" Beast Boy looks around but doesn't see her. He does see the wolf prowling after the people. "I don't think so." Beast Boy morphs in to a T-Rex and growls at the wolf. It cowers and backs away.

Starfire struggles with the crocodile as it begins to twist with her leg still in its mouth. Her eyes glow bright green as she struggles.

Beast Boy sees a green glow under the water. He morphs back in to himself. "Starfire, what are you doing?" He sees her and some thing else under the water before his vision is clouded by blood. "Starfire!" He morphs in to a shark and lands in the water. He sees the crocodile attempting to rip Starfire's leg off and charges it. He slams in to its stomach hard. It lets go and goes too the surface. Starfire flies out of the water immediately as Beast Boy morphs in to a hippopotamus.

"I must help the others." Her leg continues too bleed profusely. She struggles staying in the air.

"Starfire," Raven flies towards her. "Wait, I'll heal you." Raven's eyes and hands glow over Starfire's leg. Soon it stops bleeding.

"Thank you Raven. It still hurts."

"I can't heal that." Raven continues flying looking for more loose animals.

Logan leaps over a wall. "Stop!" Terra turns around. She has a Koala in her hands. "Don't hurt it, please."

"We aren't here to hurt the animals. We're just having fun." Terra pets the Koala. "These are my favorite animals. I've always wondered what it would be like holding one." She holds it near a tree and it grabs on.

"You could hurt the animals by doing this." Logan extends his claws. "What if one is hit by a car? Or the police shoot them because they are dangerous?"

"I didn't hit them with a car or shoot them." Terra's eyes glow yellow and the ground under Logan rumbles. He leaps off of it and lands near Terra.

"Surrender or I'll hurt you." Logan raises his right hand and shows off his shiny metal claws.

"You wouldn't, Titans don't hurt others." Logan smirks.

"I'm not a Titan. And I know several heroes who kill. Ever hear of a guy who wears a shirt with a skull on the front?"

"You wouldn't dare." Terra backs away.

"You don't know me. I wasn't here when Deathstroke had you infiltrate the Titans. And of course if you know Psykick then you know just what kind of family I come from." Logan advances on Terra.

"Stop!" Terra grabs the Koala out of the tree. "Or I'll kill it."

"Put it down." Logan takes a step back just as Terra's eyes glow. The ground explodes in front of him creating a wall. "She tricked me, idiot." Logan jumps and shoves his claws in to the earth wall. He climbs up and over finding Terra gone.

Psykick is near the polar bear area when Robin lands in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"D has a shipment coming in. He wanted you twerps distracted and I came up with this." Psykick motions her hand in a nonchalant way. "I wanted too see the animals in their natural environment." She smiles evilly.

"You could get them hurt or worse." Robin pulls his staff out.

"Or you could." Psykick points her hand at Robin. He jumps sideways and her psychic blast hits the wall behind him leaving the concrete walls cracked. "Tricky, fast, but not fast enough!" She claps her hands together and Robin is slammed on both sides by her powers.

"You won't win that easily." Psykick is hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon. "Where is the delivery being made and what is it?"

"I don't know and I don't know." Psykick stands up slowly. "We were just sent out too distract you." She taps her right ear. "And we did our job, goodbye." She flicks her hand and dirt flies off the floor and hits Cyborg in the eyes just before she becomes invisible.

Terra is running near the food court when she gets the message from Deathstroke. "About time." She crates a tunnel in the ground and goes in. The tunnel closes behind her.

The Titans continue searching for the two and helping capture loose animals. It is slow work but must be done.

Several hours later after sunset Starfire places an elephant in its enclosure. "That is the last of them?"

"Yes. The zoo says we found all of them." Robin looks around at the mess. "They have a big job ahead of them."

"The mess is also big." Starfire flies down to Robin. "May we leave?"

"Yes, we can't do any thing else here."

"Um, maybe we could stop at the movie playing building on the way back? They have released a movie I want too see and thought you might enjoy it also."

"I don't have time for that. Deathstroke had some thing brought in and we need too find out what it was!" Robin punches a wall. "We were so easily tricked. I should have known he was up too some thing!" Robin storms off.

"I guess another time then." Starfire flies away slowly.

Raven hears a noise in a building at the zoo and goes in. She finds Logan looking through the glass at some bats. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the bats. I've never been here at night so normally these little guys are sleeping." He follows the flight of one.

"You like bats?"

"Sure. They eat insects that spread disease, the guano is used in other nations for fertilizer, and they are the only mammal who can fly."

"They're your favorite?"

"No, the Komodo Dragon is, but bats are a close second." Raven stands next to him and watches the bats with him.

The next day Robin and Cyborg are going through the web looking for any hints of what Deathstroke may have had come in. "No major deliveries through any company legit enough to be on the internet."

"So it must be some thing illegal." Robin clicks through a couple links. "Weapons? He isn't the type."

"Maybe he has a new apprentice who does like weapons? Or it was an animal, chemical, any thing that can't be transported normally."

"We've ruled out any thing computer or mechanical related." Robin clicks on another link. "East Coast Ravaged By V9?" He reads through the article.

**East Coast Ravaged By V9**

_**Teens from all across the east coast are getting hooked on a new drug the police are calling Velocity 9, or V9 for short. From Gotham City up to New York City this drug is spreading like a disease. Signs some one is using it are…**_

Robin reads through the rest. "This would be illegal too deliver by normal means. But why would Deathstroke want it?"

"Maybe he's working on making super fast armies?"

"The side effects are death because it make the person age faster and dehydrates them. So he might have an army for a year or so if he found a way too hydrate them while on it."

"Then maybe he just wants too cause trouble on the west coast? This stuff is always lethal even if it takes a few months too do it. We better look in to any cases of this coming up."

"Maybe we could get some. If Beast Boy can follow its smell maybe we could find Deathstroke."

"If this is what he brought in. We better keep looking."

Deathstroke is in a makeshift lab with a bluish chemical. "Yes, dilute it then find the source of its power."

"Deathstroke are you sure that's safe? What about the fumes?"

"Do not worry young one. My mask protects me and this is not as powerful as its original form. Why I diluted it earlier."

"If it isn't as potent people won't get hooked on it as easily. It might be harder too sell it."

"If I remove the side affects then I can sell a new formula across the world. The group making the original will run out of customers while my base grows." Deathstroke taps on a beaker. "And if I am the only source the hordes of addicts will _need_ me." Deathstroke laughs evilly.

"Yes, yes they would." Psykick glares at the beaker holding a lighter bluish colored chemical. "May I go to my room?"

"Check on Terra first, make sure it is still working."

"Yes Deathstroke." Psykick leaves the lab.

Beast Boy is out the next day flying silently through the air as a hawk. He scans the city looking for any suspicious activity when he spots Logan. He floats down and lands near him. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing Beast Man, what are you doing?"

"Looking for any crime. Did you hear about this drug called Velocity 9?" Logan nods.

"It's all over the place on the east cost."

"Know any thing about it?"

"Joker and the King Pin are believed too be the sources. No one knows how they make it but there are concerns that some one like The Flash may be supplying them with what ever chemical made him what he is."

"Isn't he on the Justice League? Why would he be helping the bad guys?"

"That's why they are just concerns. Did you catch some one with it here?"

"No, not yet. Robin suspects that's what Deathstroke had brought in. The attacks at the zoo were a distraction."

"I should have known some thing was up." Logan sighs. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you guys about the high school championship football game."

"What about it?"

"The cities team made it. The other team's main color is green, and the mascot a boar. I was thinking of some thing like a dunking tank with a green boar?" Logan looks at Beast Boy. "And the cities team colors are blue and orange. Don't we know two Teen Titans who are blue and orange?"

"Yeah, but Raven would never go."

"Try talking too her about it. She doesn't have to be a cheerleader but show up and wave to the people would be nice. After what you and Starfire did at the Renaissance Fair all I heard was positive."

"I'll ask the others later." Beast Boy hears a scream. "Oh no, I'll contact the others."

"Ok." Logan takes off towards the screaming.

Substance smashes through a car knocking it across the busy street. Logan runs out of an alley and charges Substance. "Leave them alone!" He swipes at Substance and his claws cut through cleanly. "Not made out of Adamantium this time, good." He slashes at Substance again.

Robin opens his communicator. "I'll send Raven and Starfire. Cyborg and I will look for what ever it is Deathstroke is planning."

"Are you sure Robin? If it's Psykick and Terra we'll need help."

"The three of you can handle it." Robin closes his communicator.

Beast Boy runs towards Logan and Substance as a cheetah. When he gets close he morphs in to a Rhinoceros and slams in to Substance knocking it backwards. "Two on one? That's not very fair." Terra floats on a large rock.

"Beast Man, take care of her. I got Substance." Logan leaps at Substance as it molds in to the pavement of the road.

Beast Boy morphs in to a pterodactyl and flies at Terra she flies back and he chases after her. She turns on the rock and goes faster.

_What's that on the back of her neck?_ Beast Boy dives at her with talons forward. A small piece of the rock she is floating on breaks off and flies at Beast Boy. It hits him in the left eye. "Ow!" He transforms in mid air grabbing at his eye. "Whoa!" The pain distracts him and he has trouble transforming. "Come on, transform!" He focuses and becomes a fly.

"Bad move Beastie." Another small chunk of the rock Terra floated on breaks off. Beast Boy flies away hoping he would be too small for Terra to see.

Robin and Cyborg move through the city looking for any other activity. Robin's motorcycle suddenly slams in to an invisible wall. His helmet cracks as he flips over the front of his motorcycle in to the invisible wall. "Hello Robin." A car floats over him. "D says hello." She drops it.

Robin rolls out of the way just in time. "I knew he was up to some thing." Robin gets three Birdarangs out. "We know he brought in Velocity 9!"

"Brought in what?"

"It wasn't?" Robin thinks of what else it could have been. "I meant he brought in some Chemical X."

"Nope, try again." Psykick points a finger at Robin. "I can't kill you, D's orders, but I can hurt you. Make you realize it is pointless fighting him."

"I'll fight him until I can't move!" Robin throws two Birdarangs at Psykick. She uses her powers too grab them out of midair. Robin pushes a button on the third one in his hand and the other two explode.

"Aaaa!" Psykick is stunned and knocked backwards. "Nice trick."

"It's not a trick." Psykick turns around and sees Cyborg with his sonic cannon raised. "Surrender before you get hurt."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried. But you won't try because you're the good guys." She laughs. "It must suck being a good guy. You have rules too follow that I don't. I can take a hostage, use a sucker punch, and do what it takes. You? You must hold back or fear harming the bad guy, or girl." She becomes invisible.

"Not going to work this time!" Cyborg already had his other eye viewing in heat vision and fires at Psykick. She does a back flip and avoids the blast. She lands on top of a car and it quickly takes off in the air. Cyborg fires at it and hits the gas tank. The car explodes, the flames distorting Cyborg's heat vision making it crash.

"Watch out!" Robin tackles Cyborg as the car falls where he had been standing. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine once I reboot my eye." His red eye goes dim for a few seconds then becomes bright again. "Did she get away?"

"This time." Robin walks over to his motorcycle checking on the damage.

Logan chases Substance down and lands on its back. He shoves his claws through it ripping it nearly in half. "We can't kill you but we can make you run."

"Run? I think you should be the one running." Logan is hit from behind and knocked off of Substance. "Get out of here, I'll take over." Substance molds in to a building and disappears.

"Deathstroke." Logan stands up. "Or a robot?"

"Does it matter? I will show you why your sister works for me." Deathstroke gets in a fighting stance.

"I already know why. She's crazy and probably sent by Sabertooth too spy on you." Logan retracts his claws.

"Why are you planning on holding back?"

"If you're human I won't kill you. So until I know either way I'll hold back."

"That's not what you told Terra. Were you just bluffing? Yes, you are too weak to kill." Deathstroke lunges at Logan and kicks him hard in the chest.

"Cheater." Logan bleeds from where two spikes on the bottom of Deathstrokes foot had pierced him.

"Your healing abilities fascinate me. Especially since your sister does not heal as fast. Do you know why that is?"

"No, and I don't care." Logan's chest heals quickly. "What did you bring in? If it was Velocity 9 then you're a fool. It kills, always. What could you possibly want with it?"

"Who said I wanted Velocity 9? Like you said it is useless. But…" Deathstroke laughs. "There is no need for fighting. You could join your sister and I."

"No way Jose." Logan leaps at Deathstroke and slashes at him. Deathstroke dodges the attack and punches Logan in the side of the head.

"Hmm, that was not the smart thing to do was it?" Logan taps his head.

"You just punched me in the head so no. Did you forget about my upgrades?"

"I have not dealt with you and the others as much as I have in the past. It is my mistake." A blade springs out of Deathstroke's wrist. "But I made upgrades of my own."

"You are the real Deathstroke. You wouldn't waste Adamantium on a robot." The two start circling each other waiting for an opening.

Beast Boy flies through an open window and morphs back in to himself. "She can't get me in here there's no ground."

"Really?" Terra's eyes glow and several potted plants fly through the air at Beast Boy smashing against him. The loose soil wraps around his head smothering him. "My powers grow and grow. Deathstroke says when I reach adulthood I could be powerful enough too effect the moon." Beast Boy struggles against the dirt pouring in to his mouth and up his nose.

"Leave him alone traitor!" Robin drops from the roof on top of Terra cutting her concentration. Beast Boy hacks up the dirt as Cyborg brings him an entire water cooler from outside of the office they were in.

"Leave me alone Robin!" The rock Terra had been floating on explodes in to thousands of shards. "I wasn't told to hurt you just distract you."

"Another distraction, for what?"

"Deathstroke has gotten help in hurting you. Starfire and Raven will not be a problem much longer." The rock shards swarm around Terra. "And you can not hit me."

"We'll see." Robin throws a Birdarang at Terra. It is torn to pieces by the rock shards. "Cyborg hit her with every thing you got."

"No problem!" Cyborg's sonic cannon blasts through the rock shard barely missing Terra.

"Not bad. But what is the city built on?" The city block starts shaking. "Leave me alone, go after Starfire and Raven if you think you can save them."

"She's right Robin if they are in trouble we better go after them."

Raven wakes up in a bare room. "What, what happened?" She and Starfire had been flying towards the attack when both blacked out. "Starfire? Beast Boy?" She stands up and looks around. "If they think this can hold me they are sorely mistaken." Raven's eyes glow and a black portal forms on the floor. She steps through is and finds herself in a hallway. "I'll find out what's going on after I find Starfire."

Starfire struggles against her bonds. "I do not wish too harm you. Let me go and I will make sure this is forgotten."

"Aw, lil sis you want too forget our first get together since your wedding?" Blackfire appears on a screen.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I got a good deal. I give some guy in a mask some alien technology and he gives me you." Blackfire leans towards the camera. "Did you think I would forget what you did? _**I**_ should be ruler!"

"You are not and I made the right person my successor."

"I have your friend Raven. I could expel her from the ship. Can she live in outer space like we can?"

"What is it that you want?"

"You will come back with me, announce that you are taking back the crown, and then are giving it to me. If you do not then Raven will have the most painful, horrible death one can imagine."

"I, do not harm my friend. I won't fight." Starfire goes limp.

"Good." The screen goes blank.

Logan and Deathstroke grapple in the middle of the street. Deathstroke slashes Logan across the face cutting him deeply. Blood spurts out for a few seconds until the wound heals. "Perfect. I wonder what I am working on would affect you."

"What is it? Tell me and we might make a deal."

"Don't fall for it Deathstroke. Sabertooth couldn't make him evil I doubt he would for you."

"Do not underestimate me young one. But I already saw that he was lying."

"Of course I was." Logan backs away as Psykick joins Deathstroke at his side. "And this is getting a bit out of my favor."

"Are you going to run? Come on don't be like that." Two cars float behind Psykick. "Let's play like we did when we were little."

"I remember that trick." Logan crouches. "It won't work again."

"I learned a new trick." A truck crushes Logan from behind. It lifts in the air then slams in to Logan again. The other two cars are thrown on top. "What do you think Deathstroke?"

"You have learned well." Deathstroke retracts the blade. "We have humiliated him like I planned. And," Deathstroke taps his left wrist and a control panel pops up. "With Blackfire's technology we will soon be unstoppable just as he is." A blue glowing ring appears. "Come apprentice." Deathstroke steps through the blue ring and Psykick follows

Raven creates another black portal and steps through. "I can not read any of this." She sees a sign on the wall. "It looks familiar but what language is it?" Raven runs her hand over the sign when a memory flashes through her mind.

_Raven is in Starfire's room. She sees a book with strange writing on it. "Starfire, what's this?"_

"_That is the book given by my people upon completing your final blorug of cheetori. It is like your schools here on Earth."_

"This is Tamaranian. Blackfire!" Raven closes her eyes and focuses on memories of Blackfire. As her mind attunes too Blackfire's mind she detects where she is. "You will not like this." Raven forms another black portal and steps through.

Cyborg is back at the tower using the computer to find Starfire's communicator signal. "It's coming from off planet."

"She can survive out there. What about Raven's? If her signal is from there then they are on a ship."

"Calculating, calculating," Cyborg looks at a second screen. "Off planet."

"What ever Deathstroke doesn't matter. Get the ship ready."

"What about Logan? He could help us." Robin shakes his head.

"Who knows what he would do. This isn't a time for taking risks. Get the T Ship ready." Robin leaves the room.

Logan struggles against the weight placed on him. "Come on, come on." He pushes up as hard as he can and can hear the sound of metal on metal. "Don't give up!" He keeps pressing when he hears the sound of metal smashing in to the ground and feels a lot of the weight disappear. "One more time!" He gives out a loud grunt and pushes the truck off. "Ow." His wounds were already healing as he stumbles away from the car carnage.

Raven steps up behind Blackfire. "What do you think you're doing?" Blackfire freezes. "Did you think you could contain me?"

"I hoped your weak fragile self would be out for several more hours." Blackfire's hands glow with energy.

"I am any thing but weak." Raven's eyes glow and the control panel in front of Blackfire has a black aura around it. "If I destroy the controls what will happen?"

"We'll lose control and could end up in the middle of a sun."

"Nothing you couldn't handle right?" The control panel sparks as Raven's powers break it apart.

"Why? Idiot why did you do that?"

"I needed it so I could fix the hole."

"What hole?" Raven's response is too blast Blackfire through the large glass window. The oxygen is sucked out of the room as Raven uses the destroyed control panel and her powers too seal off the open space.

"I need Starfire now. And I destroyed the control panel before I found her. Focus Raven, her mind is not as unique as her sister's but if you focus…" She closes her eyes. "Starfire, please be thinking strong, powerful thoughts. Those are easier too find."

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy fly after the communicator signals. "We're getting closer."

"I see some thing." Beast Boy presses his face against the glass.

"We aren't that close."

"I'm telling you I see some thing." Beast Boy turns in to a hawk. He uses his enhanced vision and sees… "Blackfire!"

"Blackfire? What is she doing out here?"

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, be careful she can live out there but we can't." Robin's hands clench in to fists. "She's in on this I know it."

"She's flying this way. Do we fight?"

"No, get past her this ship is faster."

Raven catches just a glimpse of Starfire's mind, an image of Silkie and sadness. "Found her." A black portal forms and Raven steps through. "Starfire?"

"Raven!" Starfire struggles against the bonds holding her down. "You are not harmed? Where is my sister?"

"I kicked her out." Raven's eyes glow and her power forms around the bonds breaking them. "But I destroyed the control panel. I can't steer this ship, can you?"

"I can go outside and try from there." Starfire rubs her wrists. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Don't mention it." Raven creates yet another black portal and both step through.

Blackfire chases after the Titans. "We're faster,"

"But not by much Robin."

"Can't you put more energy to the engines?"

"They're at max. We need a distraction."

"I'll do it! Let me at her." Beast Boy rubs his hands together.

"I'll do it I'm the better pilot." Robin's pod disengages from the rest of the ship. "Leave them alone Blackfire!" Robin fires lasers at Blackfire who dodges them.

Starfire is on the outside of the ship and slows it to a stop. "I do not know where the Earth is from here."

"Turn us around and head straight back. If we are lucky we'll get close enough that I can pick up on the thoughts of the people."

"Yes Raven." Starfire turns the ship and pushes it in the other direction.

Robin dives past Blackfire then turns sharply firing at her from behind. He hits her in the back. "If I were you I would retreat before they come back."

"Little Robin do you think this is enough?" Blackfire's entire body glows with her energy. "I won't let you or those other Titans stop me!"

"You've already lost. They will find Starfire and Raven and come back."

"Until then who will save you?" Blackfire flies straight at Robin.

Cyborg sees a blip on the radar screen. "I think we found them, except they're flying this way."

"I'm ready for what ever it is."

"I'll send a message." Cyborg does and gets no response.

Starfire sees the T Ship. "Raven! It is the others. They have come for us." Starfire slows down as the T Ship gets closer. She flies up to Cyborg's pod. "Cyborg, we are currently disabled. We do not know where our home is. May we follow you back?"

"Of course Starfire but right now could you go and help Robin? He attacked Blackfire so we could get away."

"I will go now and then I will be back and front." Starfire takes off for Robin and Blackfire.

Blackfire slams in to Robin's ship. "I could open you up like a can. I wonder what would happen too your body." Blackfire shoves a finger through the metal of the ship. "I've heard stories but never actually saw what happened."

"Leave my friend alone!" Starfire slams in to Blackfire from behind knocking her away. "And leave me alone!"

"I won't until I am Queen!" Blackfire flies at Starfire.

"You will never be Queen!" Starfire flies at Blackfire.

The two clash in hand to hand combat. Robin can't get a shot in.

Cyborg flies close to the damaged ship and attaches two chains to it. "Ok, I'll start towing you back."

Blackfire gets a sucker punch in and goes for Starfire's eyes. Starfire snaps her head back fast enough and Blackfire misses. Starfire pushes away and Robin takes a shot hitting Blackfire. "Give up sister I do not wish you harm. Leave my friends and I alone and we will leave you alone."

"You and your friends won't get lucky next time." Blackfire takes off.

Robin and Starfire wait for the others. When they reunite they connect Robin's ship back to the T Ship as Starfire helps with navigating the damaged ship back to Earth.

Once back on Earth Robin calls a meeting. "Deathstroke, Psykick, Terra, Substance, and Blackfire should be easily taken care of. But they are working together. They are like the anti us."

"Dude, Deathstroke isn't a teen and Substance isn't organic. So they're more anti us then anti us."

"They are a threat we can't take lightly. Alone they are dangerous but together they could be deadly."

"We might need more help Robin. Starfire and I were hit so fast I didn't know we were being attacked."

"Yeah, make Logan a Titan, he could really help us out."

"You like him because he likes your car. What do we really know about him?"

"I know he is on our side. I've seen his mind. He is strong, fast, and good. We should invite him too join us."

"Hey guys, uh, when I was fighting Terra I saw some thing on her neck." Beast Boy points at a fork he brought out. "It looked like this but the prongs went in to her spine."

"You were seeing things."

"No I wasn't Robin! I saw it. I don't know what it was either. Maybe it's a mind controlling device."

"Beast Boy have we ever fought some one who was being mind controlled? At least it's not as lame as your zombie Robin mind control idea."

"Hey he was being controlled just not…" Beast Boy's mind makes a connection. "What if she's being controlled just like Robin was? She told us about Raven and Starfire being kidnapped. She said she didn't want too hurt us."

"You're just thinking that because you like her. She's turned on us before and she's done it again."

"She nearly died saving our butts! Why would she join him? Why would he take her back when he already has Psykick? I'm telling you that device on her neck is controlling her one way or another."

"I never saw a device and I detected nothing wrong with her brain waves." Raven stands up. "Starfire, could we talk, alone."

"If we are alone who would we talk with?"

"I meant you and I talk, with out the others."

"Oh, us alone from the others." Starfire stands up and follows Raven out of the room.

Raven stops. "Starfire, on the ship I found you by looking for your mind. I saw Silkie and sadness, why were you sad? I thought Silkie made you happy."

"I thought I would never see Silkie again. Do you not have some one who you would be sad if you never saw again?"

"No." Raven continues walking.

**A/N Ok… long, twisted, complicated. Deathstroke brings in a chemical but he doesn't want that chemical he wants a modified version of it. Is it V9? Probably, since Titan Argent's father was a main distributor of the drug and it ties in with the Titan Universe. But what is he making out of it? Will it be worth all the trouble? And will his plan of making an army of addicts work? Who knows…**

**And now we see one of the few enemies not frozen left. I think the only other one was Red X, and he's not evil, he just isn't that good. Will she make a return? Probably.**

**And by now the title of the episode, Distraction, should make sense lol. It went through about 4 title changes before I settled on that one. Well, hope you enjoyed this episode!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 7: 10 Yards**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Cyborg lays down several cables on the floor of a warehouse. "I hope this works." He pulls out a controller. "Testing," He pushes a button and an energy cage forms. "Battery life at a hundred percent and holding strong." He turns it off.

Robin cruises through the city on his motorcycle. "Starfire, any sightings?"

"No Robin. I do not see any attack."

"The alarm went off so some one set one off." Robin turns a corner and is slammed by Substance. His motorcycle skids across the pavement as his communicator flies through the air before bouncing off of a wall and breaking.

"Robin? Robin, please come in Robin."

"I heard a crash. I think we found it." Raven flies towards the noise.

Robin rolls out of the way of Substance's next attack. "Titans!" He looks around for his communicator. "Crap," He jumps out of the way of Substance's next attack. "Come on Substance you can do better then that." Robin backs away and Substance lunges at him. Robin ducks and Substance slams in to a city bench smashing it.

"Robin!" Beast Boy appears. "Where is it from here?"

"West!" Robin does a back flip dodging Substance's arm.

"Here Substance, here boy, girl, what ever you are." Beast Boy turns in to an Elephant and charges Substance.

Starfire flies down throwing energy bolts at Substance. She hits it twice on the back.

Substance feels the pressure and starts running away. "Not so fast!" Raven uses her powers forming a wall blocking one route.

"You will not escape this way either." Starfire's hands glow with energy.

Substance flees down a street before molding with a car. He comes back out of it with a new metal body.

"That won't be enough!" Logan leaps from the roof of a nearby building and slashes through Substance.

"Eat sonic!" Cyborg comes from behind a car and blasts Substance in the chest. It is knocked backwards near the warehouse. "Oh no! Don't let him get to the warehouse!" Substance turns and flees for it.

"Perfect." Robin chases after Substance.

Substance breaks through a door and finds an empty building except for a small metal cube in the middle. "I said don't let him get in here! They hold titanium if he gets that we can't hurt him!" Substance dives for the metal cube and molds with it.

"Now Cyborg!" Cyborg presses the button on the controller and… Nothing happens.

"No, no!" Cyborg hits the button again.

"Fix it! I'll distract him." Logan leaps over Cyborg with claws extended. "Titanium is tough but not tough enough!" Logan slashes at Substance and misses. He slashes again but Substance backs away and out of the trap.

"We can not let him escape." Raven's eyes glow as her power wrap around the inside of the warehouse.

"Cyborg what's wrong with it?" Robin sees Cyborg has the back of the controller open.

"When I tested it I might have fried a wire or a fuse." Cyborg pushes a couple of wires aside. "Found it, give me a minute."

"We may not have a minute." Beast Boy turns in to a Tiger and leaps on to the back of Substance. Logan spears it with his claws.

"Any day now Cyborg!" Logan ducks a swing from Substance.

"Give me a minute!" Cyborg takes a wire out. "I need a replacement."

"Here," Beast Boy hands his communicator over. Cyborg opens it up and pulls a wire out.

Logan pushes Substance back in to the confines of the trap. "Cyborg, hurry up! I can't keep playing with him he plays dirty." Logan is hit hard in the face.

"Get out its ready." Logan leaps backwards. Substance goes after him.

"Now!" Cyborg hits the button and the energy walls come up. The top and bottom form trapping Substance inside.

"Aaaa!" Logan lands hard and blood pools around his left leg. "Holy sh," Logan throws up when he sees his leg.

"Oh no, Logan, no." Raven floats towards him ready too heal him. His leg had still been partially in the area of the containment field. When the wall came up it burned through his flesh leaving only the metal of his bones.

"Heal me, it hurts, it hurts!" Logan cries in pain. Raven lands in the blood and holds her hands over his leg. She sees the metal shine in the light of her powers.

"I don't know if I can heal this."

"I heal fast, with your help it will only take a minute, please try." Raven's powers surround his injured leg. Flesh regrows slowly with a sickening noise. Blood vessels grow first, sending blood spraying through them as the muscle, tendons, and skin grows behind them. Raven ignores the blood around her feet, spraying on her clothes and hands, and focuses on healing Logan.

When the last of his flesh grows over his toes he passes out. "Logan? Logan," Raven leans over him.

"Is he ok?" Beast Boy runs over.

"He's breathing. He's lucky he's alive." Raven stands up.

"Uh Raven, you ok? Do you need a napkin," Beast Boy looks her over and sees blood splattered all over her. "Or a towel?"

"I'll take a shower and change when we go back." She turns towards the captured Substance. "Now what?"

"I'll bring the T Ship in and carry him too the new enclosure the city built. With the power source at the tower no one could release him."

"Starfire, take Logan too the tower. Make sure he's ok." Raven opens a black portal and steps through it.

"That was very not pleasant." Starfire looks at Logan's bare foot. "He will need a new shoe."

"And clothes. He's lying in his own blood." Beast Boy makes a face. "Could you not take him to my room? I don't think I have any thing that would fit him."

"I'll go and get him new clothes after dropping Substance off." Robin clears his throat. "What?"

"Who said he's allowed at the tower?"

"Robin his designs and plans worked! Logan lost half his leg so we could capture him. I don't care if you don't want him there Raven and I do."

"As do I." Starfire picks him up carefully so she doesn't get blood on her.

"Same here." Beast Boy stands with Starfire and Cyborg. "I don't know what your problem with him is but seriously dude get over it."

"He comes out of no where saying he was in the lair of the Brotherhood and that some one ransacked it. We go there and find out his uncle was an ally of theirs. His cousin comes in and works for Deathstroke. For all we know he was the one who went through the lair. He disappears after Deathstroke steals Adamantium and comes back with it in his bones. He claims it was his fathers but how do we know?"

"Raven read his mind before. She would have told us if there was any thing dark inside." Starfire starts flying with Logan in her arms.

"If he hurts any of you I won't say I told you so." Robin walks out of the building looking for the pieces of his communicator and checking on his motorcycle.

After a shower and fresh clothes Raven goes to the room they kept medical equipment in. Logan was on the table awake. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help. It might have taken another five minutes with out it." He raises his foot and wiggles his toes. "I have all five little piggies again."

"Whose clothes are you wearing?"

"Cyborg bought some and had Star bring them back. Not my usual colors but they're clean." Logan gets off of the table. He has dark blue jeans and a white t shirt on. "He didn't buy shoes since he didn't know my shoe size."

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad you're ok." A half smile appears on Raven's face then disappears.

"I'm glad I heal fast or else I might miss the championship game tomorrow night."

"What game?"

"The football game. Didn't Beast Boy ask you to go? Support the city and all that."

"No. Football is not my thing."

"Ok, well, Cyborg said he wouldn't go either so you'll have company." Logan laughs a little. "I thought Cyborg would have been all for it."

"He was a football player before his accident." This is all Raven says before she leaves.

"Oh, uh, bad memories I guess." Logan gets back on the table and lies down. "This is a lot softer then a sleeping bag on a roof." He closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly.

_Insert Japanese Intro here_

The next night the Titans, and Logan are at the stadium. Beast Boy is in a dunk tank as a boar, the other team's mascot.

Robin and Starfire are up in the stands. "Thank you for coming out."

"After beating Substance we all needed a break." They sit close too each other. "What do you think about the game?"

"They fight for the skin of a pig so they can touch down in the zone? How do they fly?"

"No, the endzone is where they take the football, also called the pigskin, and score a touchdown." Robin continues trying to explain the sport.

Logan is talking with a couple cheerleaders when some one taps him on the shoulder. "One second ladies I," He turns around and sees Psykick in a cheerleader uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying out some thing D made." She physically punches Logan in the face. "Ow, still hurts."

"What did he do?"

"Well my healing isn't as good as yours. But he made a chemical that enhances my healing. So after giving enough doses to kill a normal human he found a way to put Adamantium in me. So far this," She holds her right arm up. "Is all I have done."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

"That was a rhetorical question." Logan backs away. "We can't fight here."

"Why not? I knew you and the Titans would be here. After borrowing this outfit I got in, watched, and got bored."

"Borrowed? You stole it didn't you?"

"Borrowed with out asking from some blonde bimbo with really big," She smiles wickedly. "Personalities. And guess what?"

"What?"

"The chemical D made also makes me a lot faster." Logan gasps as he realizes what Psykick took.

"V9? Are you crazy Psykick?"

"Once again maybe. And it isn't Velocity 9, D calls it Velocity 10. He removed most of the side effects by diluting the chemicals that make you feel so good!" She laughs. "It makes my metabolism run faster, my healing run faster, and my mind go faster. Once I am just like you I'll be immortal but better!"

"Psykick you can't think I'd let that happen." Logan starts extending his claws. "Father said the only way we could die is be beheaded, and even that might not be a hundred percent reliable."

"You can't do that and I know it."

"Really? Am I a Titan? Am I really that good of a guy?"

"That won't work on me. Terra was well, terrified, but I know it's all a bluff." Psykick points her left hand at the visiting team's bleachers. "Should I take out the supports or just blast a hole in the crowd?"

"Does V10 make those powers stronger?"

"Of course like I said they make my mind go faster and my powers are connected with my mind." She starts moving her fingers. "What do you think would kill more people?"

"If you kill some one I'll kill you." Logan extends the claw on his index finger all the way. He makes a motion across his throat.

"You couldn't and wouldn't I know you all too well." Psykick flicks her right hand at Logan hitting him in the chest with her powers. He flies backwards and crashes in to a trash can knocking it over. People start screaming as Logan gets up.

Beast Boy is with a couple of female students. "It's what I can do. Go Knights!"

"It's so cool that you guys watch football just like we do!"

"And your ears, they're really cute but I'm sure you hear that all the time." Beast Boy smiles and laughs.

"You know it. What kind of parties are being held after the game? Maybe we could," Beast Boy hears the screaming. "That sounds like trouble."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do what a Titan does best, kick butt." He morphs in to a cheetah and takes off towards the screaming.

Psykick stays out of Logan's reach. "Come on! You can do better then that Logan." She ducks under his next attack and punches him hard with her right hand in the one place he didn't have Adamantium bone. He drops to the ground gripping himself and getting out half word half agonizing screams. "Oops, sorry about that." She kicks him in the stomach.

"Stop!" Beast Boy runs at her. When he gets close he turns in to an Armadillo and rolls up forming a ball. He hits Psykick in the face knocking her backwards and morphs back. "Logan are you ok? What did she do to you?"

"Call, the other, Titans." Logan is still recovering from Psykick's cheap shot. Beast Boy gets his communicator out and contacts the other Titans.

"We have to get her away from here. If any of the people here get hurt it will be on us." Robin leaps over several rows of bleachers and lands on the ground. "Titans go!"

Psykick runs away laughing. "Come on catch me if you can!" She moves so fast she looks like a blur.

"What the? How, when could she do that?" Beast Boy turns in to a wolf and chases after her.

Cyborg and Raven are playing cards. "Go fish." Raven draws a card as her communicator beeps.

"Robin?"

"Psykick is at the football game. Get here now!"

"We'll be there." Raven closes the communicator. "Let's go."

Psykick leaps on top of a statue of the founder of the school. "Ooo, don't have a cow man." She rips the head off. "Hey Star buddy, catch!" She throws it hard at Starfire hitting her in the chest.

"Star!"

"I am fine." Starfire's eyes glow. "She will not be fine." Starfire throws energy bolts which Psykick easily dodges.

"Be careful! Deathstroke made some new drug." Logan had finally recovered from the cheap shot. "She's faster in every way. Physically, mentally, making her powers stronger and her healing."

"She was hard enough before!" Beast Boy quickly changes in to a viper.

"Careful!" Logan sees the statue rise in the air with Psykick riding on top.

"You can't touch this." She laughs. "Woo! The stuff gives you a heck of a rush!" She leaps off of the statue as it flies at the Titans. Starfire knocks it out of the air.

"It will destroy your body Psykick. I don't care what he did Velocity 9 is deadly always."

"But it isn't V9! He made it better!" She turns invisible.

"I can't see her, only Raven and Cyborg can."

"Be careful she'll try and sneak behind us." Logan keeps turning.

"Oompf!" Robin is hit in the stomach. Starfire throws two energy bolts. Psykick grabs Robin and uses him as a shield.

"Robin! I am sorry!" Psykick tosses Robin aside.

"Come on Psykick show yourself!"

"She's running towards the stadium." Logan turns and sees Raven standing in front of a portal as Cyborg steps out. "There is some thing about her that is different. I can barely see her."

"The drug is affecting her that much? Holy crap I don't know if we should fight her or help her."

"Help her? What did we miss?"

"Cyborg, can you see her?" He nods. "Is her body temp up?"

"Actually yeah, how did you know?"

"Deathstroke made some new drug from V9 and she is using it. Be careful she is faster, stronger, and even more dangerous."

"We'll see about that." Raven flies after Psykick.

Psykick runs through the crowd pushing people aside drawing strange looks as she was still invisible. "Out of the way!" Cyborg leaps over some one Psykick had pushed down. "You're not crazy she's invisible!" He slides under a banner and tries cutting Psykick off.

Psykick sees an opening for the field. She runs through the crows, past the bleachers, and out on the field. A play is going and she sees the ball going for a wide receiver. "Yoink." She grabs it with her powers and brings it to herself. Still invisible and holding the ball she runs the other way.

"Amazing! The ball has a mind of its own how can we explain this? The referees have thrown the flag, but what penalty is this? In all my years of calling plays I never saw any thing like this!"

"Uh, you're a sophomore, you've been doing it for two years."

"Like I said in all my years I never saw a play like this before."

Psykick spikes the ball in the endzone. "Woo! Who's the best, I'm the best, score!"

"Score this." Raven's powers wrap around the goal post. The uprights swing down at Psykick. She leaps over them, does a back handspring, and lands near the home team.

"Try that again Emo." Psykick laughs.

"I'm goth!" The uprights are ripped out of the ground.

"Raven don't you might hit the other team!" Cyborg is at the half field mark. "Out of the way!" He has his arm raised but the players are blocking his shot.

"Aaaa!" The football players are sent flying through the air by Psykick's powers. One lands on Cyborg knocking him down. Before Cyborg can recover he feels some thing poke his red eye.

"I wonder how you'll see me with out this!" Psykick shoves her finger through the red eye. "If I keep pushing will I reach your brain?"

"Stop!" Cyborg tries throwing Psykick off but she keeps her grip on his eye socket. "Stop!" He feels pressure on his other eye from the inside.

"Leave him alone!" A football player throws himself at the air over Cyborg hitting Psykick and knocking her off of Cyborg.

"How did he see me?" Psykick backs away. "He just got lucky." She gets ready to attack.

"Whoa, see I told you some thing was there!" A football player holds his hand out and finds Psykick.

"I got it!"

"Hey watch your hands you little bas," A football player tackles her from behind.

"I got it!" The football player has less then a second of victory before he goes flying in the air. "Aaaa!"

"I got you." Starfire catches the player. "You are ok?"

"Yeah, I'm really ok now." Starfire does not get his innuendo.

"Good." She flies down and lowers him on to the field.

Psykick runs off of the field. Raven starts flying after her but Robin tells her not to. "Cyborg's hurt, badly."

"No, I'm fine, go after her. She just tripped a couple of my circuits." Cyborg is paralyzed. "My heart and lung functions remain active. I'll be ok just get her!"

"It's ok we'll get a chance at her again." Robin kneels down next to Cyborg. "Wow, your eye, can you fix it?"

"I don't know man. Once you reset my circuits I'll get on it." Cyborg laughs nervously.

"Star, could you fly him back?"

"Yes Robin." Starfire picks Cyborg up and flies back to the tower.

"I knew this was a bad idea. We should have been looking for Deathstroke not doing this."

"It wasn't a bad idea Robin. The people loved it." Beast Boy looks around. "Hey, it's ok, we ran her off." He smiles and waves.

"The green one, Beast Boy is waving to the crowd. Was this part of the game or was it a real attack? Maybe one of our school reporters can get an interview later. But it does appear the ruckus is over. Let's get back to football!"

Starfire gets Cyborg to his room. "What do I do?"

"Plug the red end in to my port." She does. "Ok, hit the switch."

"This will fix you?"

"Yes." She flips the switch. There is a loud humming noise and a couple of sparks.

"Is that it?" Cyborg sits up and pulls the cable out.

"Thanks Star." Cyborg stretches. "I have a lot of work. I hope I can fix my eye."

"I will hope with you."

"No, wait for the others. I'm sure Robin will want to talk about this." Starfire nods and leaves the room.

The Titans, and Logan, are at the tower. "She said Deathstroke made some new drugs out of Velocity 9. She was using them and as you all saw she was different."

"She was faster and some thing about her changed. I could barely see her." Raven's eyes glow. "I'll work on modifying my powers so I can see her clearly again."

"And she ran hotter. Logan what do you know about Velocity 9?"

"The only first hand experiences I've had with it were users who used too much. They always died, we can't save them, we can only try and keep them from hurting others." Logan hangs his head low. "But with her healing abilities I'm not sure how it would affect her. She said it made her mind faster so her psychic powers were stronger. But I don't know if it was hurting her like it does others." Starfire raises her hands.

"Why would you take some thing that will kill you? We do not have any thing like that on my home planet."

"Because it makes them feel good and is addictive. Same reason people smoke and drink. Except those usually take years before they do any major harm. V9 can kill a person on the first use."

"But Deathstroke made some thing new. What could he have made out of it? Do you think he could start selling it here?" Logan shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't know Deathstroke or this new drug. Maybe he found a way to remove the negative side effects. Or reduce them so he could keep his customers longer."

"Even if he did why would he sell it? I'm pretty sure he has money."

"He does. The check he made out for the charity Cy did passed." Beast Boy looks towards the door. "Any word on his eye?"

"I reset his circuits. He'll get his eye fixed so don't worry Beast Boy."

"I hope so."

In Deathstroke's lair Psykick is lying on a table shaking. "I'm crashing, you, you said you would stop this." She clenches her teeth holding back a scream.

"Your physiology is different than that of a normal person. I have cut the crash from them but you might suffer for a little longer yet. Think of it as punishment."

"I tried! I took his eye out. I was shoving my finger in when I hit metal. Next time I'll kill him I swear!" She let's out a scream as her mind explodes in pain.

"Hmmm, interesting. If she keeps using it her mind may destroy itself." Deathstroke ignores her screams as he studies the information.

Logan goes and checks on Cyborg. "Wow man, where did you get that stuff?"

"From the guy who saved me."

"Oh, is he a doctor?"

"No, he's dead. But he made sure I could replicate and fix his work."

"So he saved your life with this tech? Do you let others have it? I'm sure the government would love having the blueprints. Imagine how many soldiers who come home with missing limbs would be given new lives."

"No. If they fell in the wrong hands I would be vulnerable."

"Oh, well, did you contact NASA about the T Ship?" He shakes his head. "Why not? You could save NASA billions a year and lives. They're planning another shot at the moon and with a T Ship they could get there with no risk."

"If Deathstroke got the plans he'd know how too disable the T Ship."

"Then make another defense on it or some thing. Seriously Cy its annoying seeing all of this advanced technology paid for by the tax payers and they not getting it back."

"When we save the city they're getting it back."

"The city does but what about the world? NASA could go to Mars, Venus, any where with the T Ship. Imagine the scientific discoveries they would make. And I heard it can go underwater? Imagine what they would find! When they did a full scan of Loch Ness they found three new life forms! With a T Ship who knows what else they could find."

"No I won't risk it." Logan let's out a frustrated groan.

"Fine, what ever. I'm glad you'll be ok." He leaves Cyborg's room.

**A/N So… They capture Substance. One less bad guy too deal with. But Deathstroke has made some new drug and gave it to Psykick. It made her stronger, faster, but will she use it again? And why was she ordered to kill Cyborg and not say, Raven or Beast Boy? We will find out I'm sure!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 8: A New Apprentice**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Deathstroke paces back and forth in his lair. "Both of you have failed me." Psykick and Terra are kneeling on the floor near him. "I gave you orders and you did not complete them. Do you think I will tolerate this?"

"Deathstroke please, don't blame me for her failings." Psykick glares at Terra. "I have done every thing you have asked and I did it! I got the chemicals, I got the drugs, I distracted the Titans when you asked! I even let you test your new chemical on me!"

"You needed that chemical for your surgery. With out it you wouldn't have two new arms. Or be getting ready for your new legs and ribs." Psykick rubs her left arm. It had recently been upgraded with the Adamantium.

"I, of course but I, I'm sorry for questioning you Deathstroke." She lowers her head. "I will do better I swear Deathstroke."

"You will need help. With my old creation captured I think relying on another machine would be futile. I have an idea for a new apprentice."

"No! You don't need one, I'm getting better!" Psykick stands up. "Please. Give me another chance!"

"This is your chance! Fail me and you will be my lab rat with out any help for your weakness." Psykick flinches when Deathstroke pulls his hand back.

"Yes, yes Deathstroke. I will go, I don't need Terra. She still fights the," Deathstroke backhands her.

"You will do as you are told!" He turns towards Terra. "Just ask Terra what happens when you fail me."

_Insert English Lyrics_

Terra and Psykick are in Paris, France. "Just distract Kid Flash. Tell him you're a Teen Titan."

"I think maybe we should try talking with them both. If they are dating then they will be close. I don't think she will leave him."

"Does Deathstroke have you here so you can think?"

"No," Terra looks down at the ground defeated.

"Then go and distract Kid Flash. I'll have my ear piece on so I'll hear every thing you say, understand?"

"Yes Psykick." Terra walks away.

Psykick sneaks near the Brotherhood of Evil lair. She looks through a pair of binoculars. "There they are." She watches Terra walk towards the target. "Come on, flirt with Kid Flash." There is some static in Psykick's ear.

"_Um, hi." _Terra's voice was loud.

"_Who are you?"_ Kid Flash's was a little dimmer.

"_I'm Terra, a friend of Beast Boy's. He asked me if I could come out here and help you guys out."_

"_We don't need any help."_ Jinx's hostility carried through the microphone. _"So you can go back."_

"_I can't. This is like, my first big mission away from them. Please help me I can't screw this up."_

"_Fine," _Jinx's aggression is almost visible even from where Psykick was.

"_I'll give you a tour of the city. I am faster then any of those high priced tour busses any day."_

"_Thank you."_

Psykick watches Kid Flash and Terra leave. "Just wait a couple of minutes and the coast should be clear." Terra smiles evilly. "Deathstroke wants you Jinx and you will join us."

Psykick makes herself invisible and slowly floats up towards Jinx. "Boo!" Jinx jumps.

"Who's there?" She looks around.

"A friend you could call me." Psykick makes herself visible.

"Who are you? Some one else the Titans sent?"

"No, think other side."

"Titans East?" Psykick shakes her head. "Oh," Jinx gets in a fighting stance.

"I'm not here for fighting. I'm here for a job offering. The training is hard but you will be a hundred times better fighter. You will have the best clothing, the best food, if you please D."

"Who is D?"

"You might know him better as Slade."

"I know him pretty well. And I know that I couldn't trust him before when I was in H.I.V.E. I can't trust him now."

"You weren't an apprentice before. He'll make you better and allow you too defeat the Titans once and for all. Some thing you could never do under what's his name." Psykick smirks.

"And how many have you defeated?"

"I am still learning."

Terra and Kid Flash are walking through the city. "And here is the best place to eat in all of France."

"That is nice." Terra's eyes glow yellow. The ground under Kid Flash starts shaking. "I'm sorry."

"Mole people again?!" Kid Flash readies too run when the ground slams around him like a cocoon and flies up in the air. "Or not but no need too fear Kid Flash is here." Kid Flash starts vibrating his molecules so he can move through the ground. "Almost," He nearly steps out when he sees he is thousands of feet in the air. "Whoa! Not almost out." He clings too the side of the flying dirt.

Terra sees his communicator had fallen off. "Deathstroke would want this." She picks it up and opens it. "A panic button?" She presses it.

Psykick offers Jinx a disc. "On here is all that D is offering you. I would suggest coming with us now though."

"Us? Who else is here?"

"His second, or now third, level apprentice. I am his best of course but I'm sure you will be close behind me."

"You think I would join him so easily? I have a life now."

"That life as you call him is being taken care of right now."

"No!" Pink energy sparks around Jinx. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"I doubt he's being hurt Terra is such a lousy apprentice I am surprised he hasn't come back yet." Psykick points at the disc. "I'm sure he has an offer for him also."

"He wouldn't."

"Really? Not even for his girlfriend? By the way, great catch. He is super cute. I bet he has great abs."

"Thanks, if the situation was different I might not be so offended." The buildings roof under Psykick's feet starts crumbling apart.

"I don't think so." Psykick floats as the roof collapses. "D told me about your powers. They won't work on me."

"We'll see about that."

Kid Flash is floating over the clouds. "I gotta get down." He looks down. "I am way high up. Well only one way, Geronimo!" He plugs his nose, leaps, and does a cannonball.

Jinx and Psykick battle on the roof. "Come on Jinx show me why D wants you so bad!" Psykick dodges an attack and launches one herself. Her psychic blast hits a satellite dish knocking it off of the roof.

"Watch out!" Jinx screams out the warning. People on the street below run in every direction.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Psykick forms a psychic hammer and it slams in to Jinx. "Useless! Why does D want you?"

"I am not useless just for what he wants!"

"You were once like us. Why not become powerful again? How must it be living with rules? Stuck with moral codes and a conscience. Why not blast a satellite off a roof and not care about who it lands on?"

"Because that is wrong."

Back in America several Deathstroke robots surround Logan. "Come on I know you're machines I can do what ever I want." He has his claws extended as far as they could be. "Make a move, any move."

"How about this one?" Two robots move apart and another Deathstroke walks forward. "Hello Logan. Is this the first time we've met in person?"

"I, I think so if you really are human."

"I am. As human as some one like us can be."

"You're a mutant?" Logan keeps his claws up.

"I heal quickly and I have abnormal intelligence and strength. What would you call that?"

"Ok but what are you doing here? I saw the Titans take off east."

"Relax I won't fight you. Drones, disengage." The robots back away. "I am here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"One that would be very beneficial too you of course. I have your sister and Terra as apprentices. But both have failed me time and time again. I need some one who is stronger, faster, and most importantly smarter."

"I'm guessing you mean me."

"Like I said, smarter. In exchange I will not only train you but I will look for cures for the man you consider your father."

"Why would you do that? You're a bad guy and he's good."

"Because I know your value. If helping Wolverine helped your decision on joining me then it will be beneficiary for me to do so."

"I'm sorry but Scott and the Professor are looking in to a way," Deathstroke advances towards Logan. "Back off!"

"I won't fight you but if you won't accept my very reasonable offer then allow me to make one more."

"Like I would accept it."

"You might. You see I fought with Robin and defeated him easily. I wondered if it was because of his youth and inexperience or his training. So I went to Gotham while the Titans dealt with the Brotherhood. I found his former master, the Dark Knight, Batman."

"And you got you're as," Deathstroke cuts him off.

"No! We fought hand too hand and I won! I could have killed him if I felt like it. It was then that I knew Robin would never be the apprentice I needed. It is why I went looking for you."

"I never even heard of you until I moved here."

"I didn't say I found you did I? Instead I found Sabertooth and his daughter. I could tell she was frustrated with her situation. She wanted bigger and grander plans. Your blood father was only interested in killing Wolverine and the other X Men. I manipulated Sabertooth in to making a deal. I would train his daughter so that she would be good enough to kill the X Men."

"You have no idea who you are messing with. Sabertooth is a lot smarter then you think."

"Oh don't worry I figured that in to my plan. I offered Psykick what she wanted most and she declared her new loyalty too me and told me of Sabertooth's original plan."

"I still think you're getting played."

"I have some secondary options in case that does happen. Well, third options. Your sister is my secondary option. You are my first."

"I'll never work with you not even if you offer a cure for my father."

"Think about it Logan. You could become a king under me. Rule part of the new world set up by me. Just think about it for now."

"I'd rather fight you then think about any thing you say." Logan crouches ready to attack.

"Stop, I said I won't fight you, not today at least." Deathstroke's drones block Logan's attack giving Deathstroke time too escape.

In Europe Jinx and Psykick continue battling when they hear a scream. Both look up and see an interesting sight. "Watch out I don't know how I'm landing!" The two back away from where Kid Flash would land.

"Hocus Pocus." A black energy forms under Kid Flash.

"Raven?" Jinx and Psykick turn and see her flying towards them.

"And the rest of us have also made it." Starfire dives at Psykick.

"How did you guys know we needed help?"

"Kid Flash hit the panic button on his communicator." Robin lands with his staff out. "We got here as fast as we could."

"Uh, I didn't hit any thing. I must have lost it when I was launched by Terra."

"Terra's here?!" Beast Boy turns in to a falcon and flies away.

"If you didn't press it then who did?" Cyborg lands on the other side of the building.

Psykick is surrounded by Titans. "Surrender Psykick!"

"Why Robin? I've won and proven that she," She motions towards Jinx. "Is useless."

"You're surrounded give it up."

"It just means no matter what direction I attack I can't miss." The air swirls around Psykick then blasts out. The roof of the building collapses and the Titans are slammed by the invisible force.

Terra floats out of the city on some rocks. "I did as was ordered they can't be mad over that."

"Terra!" Beast Boy lands on the rock. "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Beast Boy please, leave me alone."

"Why? Terra if you need help I'll help you."

"You can't help me." Terra turns away and Beast Boy notices some thing on her spine. "Leave me alone before I hurt you."

"What is that on your neck? It doesn't look comfortable." Beast Boy reaches for it.

"Stop it!" Terra knocks him off of the rock. He turns in to a Pterodactyl and flies back up at her. "Beast Boy leave me alone or I'll kill you!" Several rock spires launch from the ground blocking Beast Boy's attack.

Psykick flies fast across the ground invisible. "Suckers. If they were any slower in the head they'd have molasses for brains." She sees the ship she and Terra took. "She's not back yet? What is holding that idiot up?"

Terra slams in to the ground. Beast Boy lands and morphs back. "Terra I'm sorry!" He runs over to her. "Please be ok I didn't mean too hit you that hard, Terra!"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." Rock hands reach up and grab Beast Boy. "Please stop fighting for me and start fighting against me." Terra takes off as Beast Boy struggles against the rock hands.

The Titans recover from Psykick's farewell attack. "Beast Boy, come in Beast Boy." Robin tries again. "He went after Terra alone."

"He won't be alone for long." Kid Flash takes off and is a blur.

Beast Boy morphs in to a gorilla but still can't break the rock hands. Kid Flash stops next too him. "Hey, want a hand?" Kid Flash claps his hands as Beast Boy morphs back.

"Help me!"

"Sure why not?" Kid Flash moves as a blur breaking the rock hands apart. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where is Terra?"

"I don't know I was stuck dealing with those stupid hands." Beast Boy looks around. "I don't see any signs of her."

"I'll take a quick look." Kid Flash disappears.

"He thinks he's so fast I bet I could go faster as a cheetah." Kid Flash appears behind him.

"No you couldn't." He takes off again.

Psykick and Terra are already across the ocean and getting close too Deathstrike's east coast lair. "I can't believe you didn't kill either one of them! If I had a Titan one on one I'd have them dead!"

"I was not ordered too kill so I didn't."

"When will you stop following orders and start having fun?"

"This isn't fun for me. I tried leaving this life behind."

"Well too bad. This has to be better then being stuck in school all day. Dealing with homework or curfew. This is so much better."

"For you maybe." Terra sees the entrance. "Just fly us down. I'm tired."

"No movie night?" Terra ignores Psykick's sarcasm.

The Titans regroup at the T Ship. "Jinx, Kid Flash, you'll be ok?"

"I think so. Jinx, did you handle that other girl?"

"Yes." Jinx feels the disc in her pocket. "I, I need too be alone for awhile. I'm sorry Flash."

"But, what did I do?"

"Nothing. I just need some time alone and think about things."

The Titans land on top of Titan tower. "You don't think Jinx will work for Deathstroke do you Robin?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have the cleanest past."

"Neither do I." Raven's eyes glow with dark energy.

"That's different Raven."

"How? We both had choices. We both could have been evil but we both chose good instead." Raven walks away for her room.

"Robin maybe you should learn when you should keep your mouth shut." Cyborg checks on the T Ship for any signs of damage.

"What are you doing? We didn't land near any of the action."

"Since we lost track of both they could have planted a bug or bomb on the ship. Beast Boy can you sniff for any bombs?"

"Sure Cy," He turns in to a bloodhound and starts sniffing.

Deathstroke has several syringes filled with Velocity 10. "You went there and fought with her which I strictly ordered against."

"I didn't mean too! She attacked me and I defended myself! Please, Deathstroke you know I always follow your orders. Even better then that second rate Terra."

"Did you at least give her the disc?"

"Yes, of course I did. I think she still has it."

"She better have it. I wonder what she will do. I am very curious of what she will do. I studied her files I hacked from the H.I.V.E. computer but who knows how she has changed since those times."

"I am positive it will work Deathstroke. Your plans when carried out by you always work."

"Sucking up won't help you." Deathstroke grabs a syringe. "You want your new legs and ribs still?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you deserve them?"

"Yes Deathstroke. I followed your orders I swear! She attacked me and I defended myself!"

"And you defeated all of them?"

"Most of them. Beast Boy went after Terra."

"But Kid Flash and Jinx were there?"

"Yes Deathstroke."

"Maybe I have underestimated you young one. I believe I should start intensifying your training." She nods enthusiastically. "But we'll need you stronger for that." He injects Psykick in the neck. "One more shot and we'll prepare for your new bones."

"Ye_s Deathstroke._" Her pupils dilate then expand in strange patterns. Her temperature increases by several points. Her heart pumps faster and faster. She starts sweating as her temperature rises even more. "_How much did you give me this time? I can feel it this time."_

"Six times more than last time. This will be a very long and difficult operation. I will give you another dose after you are prepared. Go to the operating room and I will be there in a few minutes."

"_Of course Deathstroke."_

**A/N Will Deathstroke get Jinx? Or Logan? And how long until Psykick is fully upgraded? And what is going on with Terra? So many things going on for you the readers and I too find out! Here's a secret, I have ideas written down but not actual plan. I forgot my old rule of don't write some thing if you don't know how it ends. But hopefully as I write I'll mold a plan and figure out an ending.**

**Also, I know Deathstroke has kids. But do I want them in this? IDK yet.**

**OH! Interesting trivia. Marvel made Deadpool 7 years after DC Comics made Deathstroke. In comic form they were pretty much carbon copies. Deadpool even some times uses the name Wade Williams, sounds a lot like Slade Williams doesn't it? Also, Deathstroke kicked Batman's butt every time they fought until Batman cheated and used sidekicks for help. That's right, Deathstroke is a better fighter then Batman.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 9: Dual Sides**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

The Titans are out looking for any sign of Deathstroke or his apprentices. Robin and Starfire are team one. "Star do you see any thing from up there?"

"Not yet Robin. Do you see down there any thing too be seen?"

"No, team 2 any thing?"

"Not yet Robin." Cyborg and Beast Boy cruise the east side of the city. "A whole lot of nothing is going on."

Beast Boy is flying as an owl when he sees Terra. He lands on a roof and morphs back. "I saw Terra, going now." He turns in to a chimpanzee and climbs down a fire escape quickly.

"Beast Boy don't go in alone!" Cyborg drives his car towards Beast Boy's signal.

Beast Boy swings in to the building through an open window. "Hey Baby, where you been?" Terra walks towards a surprised Logan.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" Logan backs away. "You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry D and your sister don't know I'm out here. We have all the time in the world."

"What? Terra what are," Logan is interrupted by a roar. He turns and sees Beast Boy leap down as a tiger. "Beast Man, look for Psykick or Deathstroke. I'm sure this is a trap." Beast Boy walks over towards Logan. "Beast Man?" Beast Boy crouches and appears as though he was about too attack Logan!

"No!" Terra gets between Logan and Beast Boy. "Don't attack my boyfriend." Beast Boy leaps over Terra and lands on Logan. He digs his tiger claws in to his chest ripping his shirt.

"Beast Boy what are you doing!?" Cyborg burst through a door.

"Cyborg, he, he caught us together and in a jealous rage attacked my boyfriend!" Terra runs away.

"Crap Robin do I go after Terra or stop Beast Boy?"

"Help Beast Boy, Logan could hurt him badly. Raven, where are you?"

"I am coming from the north. I don't know where they are exactly so I can't use my portals."

"The signal is near the old video store. Star and I are pretty close we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Robin revs the engine of his motorcycle and take a corner fast.

Cyborg tries grabbing Beast Boy but can't get a good grip. "Beast Boy stop we got him!"

"I didn't do any thing!" Logan extends one claw and shoves it in to Beast Boy's right arm. "Get off of me!" Beast Boy pulls back and morphs in to a gorilla.

"Beast Boy stop it before he hurts you!"

"Don't make me beat some sense in to you." Logan extends the rest of his claws.

"No, don't make us hurt you." Cyborg points his sonic cannon at Logan. "Surrender and we'll see about making a deal."

"Hey I didn't do any thing. She, I was getting ready for bed when Terra ran in here. Then Beast Man showed up and attacked me." Even as he spoke his wounds healed leaving behind a torn shirt and smeared blood.

"Surrender Logan," Robin has his staff out. Starfire flies in through a window. "We caught you red handed."

"You didn't catch any thing. You let Terra get away when she was clearly alone."

"Alone?" Psykick, invisible, sneaks away from Logan's camping site. "D wouldn't trust that second rate alone, idiots." She leaves the building undetected.

"You're surrounded Logan. Don't make us hurt you." Raven flies through a portal in the ceiling. "Retract them and let us take you in. If you're innocent then we will find out."

"Beast Boy, check his tent." Beast Boy turns in to a bloodhound and runs over to Logan's tent.

After sniffing for a minute Beast Boy morphs back. "I smell Psykick and look at what I found?" Beast Boy holds up a belt with several vials of Velocity 10. "I think we have all the evidence we need."

"You have evidence that Psykick and Terra set me up." Logan lowers his arms and retracts his claws. "Robin, you know how Deathstroke is. He plays games and is playing one now."

"Then we will find out."

"What about your sister? How did she get in and none of us, including you, saw or smelled her?" Robin turns towards Beast Boy. "Did you find any thing else?"

"Yeah, a communicator. I bet it connects right too Deathstroke."

"I bet it does also. Because Psykick planted it there."

"Psykick, your sister, would do that?" Beast Boy tosses the communicator at Robin who catches it. "I heard that part by the way."

"Your sister? But Sabertooth is her father is he not?" Starfire keeps her powers ready not sure of the situation.

"He is but he's not mine! Raven, you know the truth."

"She does? Raven you knew this and didn't tell us?"

"I did, yes."

"How could you? You knew who his parents were, that he was evil, and didn't warn us?! He's been in the Tower before he could have been planting bombs or bugs!"

"Just because my blood parents were bad doesn't mean I am. Raven knows that better then any one. Compared with her blood father mine is a boy scout. Don't yell at her for thinking before reacting."

"I can see his mind, check it for the truth. If he will give me permission to do so."

"Of course I do Raven I'm innocent."

"And why should we trust you? You've already admitted you've lied for him before why wouldn't you lie for him again?" Raven's eye's glow black as her power expands from her body.

"Robin back off. Raven he didn't mean it you know that." Cyborg has his hands up as he gets between her and Robin. "Calm down Raven. We need you too read his mind ok?"

"Raven, come on, read my mind and prove I'm innocent." Her powers go back inside of her.

"Close your eyes and open your mind." Logan does as asked and Raven places her hands on his temples.

"_This should be a good place for now." Logan sets up his tent and sleeping bag. "Need some food and water. Maybe ask the Titans if they wanna go out." A window shatters and Logan looks towards the noise. Terra lands on the floor._

"_Right where Deathstroke's spy bots said you were. I, I'm sorry." A tiny spark of energy forms next to Terra's head. "Hey Baby where you been?"_

"He's innocent. Deathstroke had spy bots find him and sent Terra after him. Beast Boy, wait, Beast Boy how did you know where she was?"

"I saw her."

"But how? We, we couldn't have gotten that lucky. They've been so careful I doubt they could or would make a mistake."

"Maybe Deathstroke knew you were out looking? He has spy bots following me he might have some following you."

"I don't believe you. Deathstroke is smart enough he could find ways around Raven's mind reading abilities. Surrender now or we will force you too surrender." Robin crouches ready for an attack.

"No you won't Robin. He is innocent and claiming he is not is accusing him of siding with Deathstroke is accusing me of the same thing."

"It is too convenient that we would see them meet up. And Beast Boy is his smell on the chemical or just Psykick? If he was using it he would have touched it would he not?"

"I, well I didn't get that good of a sniff Star."

"Then take another." Starfire finally powers down. "Raven is our friend if she says Logan is innocent then he is."

"But she admits she knew who his real father was! His parents are both our enemies and so is his sister." Raven's eyes start glowing again. "Just because you didn't turn out evil Raven doesn't mean he didn't."

"I've read his mind and seen the truth."

"Uh, did you see all of my thoughts?" Logan laughs nervously.

"See, he's hiding some thing."

"Well yeah, don't we all have things we hide? You hide your real identity so your parents aren't attacked or what ever."

"My parents are dead."

"Oh, then siblings?"

"I have none." Logan is confused.

"Then why do you have a secret identity? If you aren't protecting any family or your self then what is it? Are you protecting your other loved ones? I'm pretty sure Starfire is tough enough not too need you protecting her. Wait a minute she's an orange alien so she isn't exactly a secret either." Starfire blushes a little.

"I have my reasons for hiding some secrets."

"And so do I for hiding mine. At least what I didn't want her seeing was," Logan stops. "Look, I didn't do any thing wrong here. Deathstroke is trying to set me up. Yes Psykick is my sister and not my cousin. Yes Sabertooth is my blood father but he is not my real father. But I'm not like them. Do you trust Raven? What about Jinx? If you trust them and not me then I call hypocrite."

"Except I know Raven and Jinx has proven her worth. You? You came here and some how knew things that no one should have. You had detailed information on us that only an enemy we all know would have and share. And what is that? Your sister works for him and you didn't show up until he did."

"I'm not working with him! He's practically begged me and I turned him down because I'm not like that! Robin I get your obsession over Deathstroke but I'm not working with him. I never will, unlike you."

"I was saving my friends!" Robin leaps at Logan. He ducks out of the way and rolls on the floor landing on his feet.

"That was a low blow Logan." Raven's powers create a wall separating the two. "Both of you stop acting like children and start acting like the adults that you are."

"Sorry Raven." Logan looks over to his tent. "Beast Man could you check it for bombs and stuff? It wouldn't kill me but would be a rude awakening."

"No, you aren't staying here any more. Deathstroke wants you and even if you think you can't die he will try and find a way." Raven's eyes glow as a portal forms. "Staying on the streets is too dangerous now. We will make a room for you."

"No we won't! Raven I am the leader of the Titans and I make the decisions."

"I thought this was a democracy. We should take a vote. All opposed to Logan moving in raise your hand." Robin, and surprisingly Beast Boy raise their hands. "BB?"

"He's mad because of the Terra thing. Beast Man listen, there is nothing there ok? I swear I do not have eyes on her."

"I don't think we can trust you. You say it was spy bots and a coincidence. That you're being set up. But Deathstroke could want us too think that."

"Wait, he wants you to think that I was set up even though I wasn't set up so that you would think I was being set up but not?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

"Those for?" Raven and Cyborg raise their hands. "Star?"

"I do not have a side. I hope he is our friend but I do not know. Deathstroke has used tricks on us before and made our best of friends enemies or enemies friends. I would like if we could do a test."

"Please any thing but math." Logan laughs at his joke.

"Raven you are sure Deathstroke could not get around your powers?"

"Yes Starfire. If he allowed it I could look deeper but it could risk parts of his mind and reveal more personal things."

"Hey I don't need too stay in the Titans tower."

"Even Logan votes against it so he's out. And if he is smart he will get out of the city. Unless Deathstroke won't let him."

"I did not vote for that." Starfire floats down and lands next to Robin. "I just want a test. He could stay but keep access from him?"

"A probation period? Uh yeah, that could work. I mean, if you'll have me."

"If we do that then I guess I can vote for him." Beast Boy gives Logan a look. "Raven if you do look in his mind could you make sure there is nothing between him and Terra?"

"There isn't Beast Boy. If you ever convince her too leave Deathstroke he will not interfere."

"About that, guys, there is some thing on her spine. What if it's a mind controlling device? Or a bomb and she must follow orders or it will go off?"

"Hmm, I did see some thing through Logan's mind. When she came here there was a strange energy around her neck."

"Wait, don't go off topic I am still the leader of the Titans and my vote outweighs all of yours."

"Robin it is four against one."

"And when did we make you leader? Yeah sure if we're in a bind you're our best order giver but this isn't one of those times." Robin glares at Cyborg.

"Oh and you think you would be a better leader? What about when you left us for the Titans East?"

"Hey Brotherblood had control of them that wasn't on me." Cyborg and Robin glare at each other.

"If you had followed my order then you wouldn't have needed saving."

"If I had followed your orders they would have been under Brotherblood's control today. I might have gotten lucky but my not following your order saved them."

In Deathstroke's lair he watches a screen. "Very good you two. They are so busy fighting with each other I got the full shipment in with out so much as a breath wasted."

"Thank you Deathstroke. May I go to my room?"

"One moment Terra. Beast Boy has noticed your device. I think you need a costume change."

"I, please I hate this," Energy sparks. "Yes Deathstroke. What do you have in mind?"

Back at the building Robin stands alone. "Cyborg, check the communicator when we get back. I am making some security changes before letting Logan in."

"Thank you Robin. I will make sure I am a model roommate."

"I'm doing it for my friend's safety." Robin walks out of the building to his motorcycle.

"Thank you, all of you for accepting me. Even if on limited terms."

"Please do not feel insulted I do want too trust you but Deathstroke has done many tricks on us."

"I get it Star don't worry. I'll prove that I am trustworthy and a good roommate."

"You better Logan I put out my place with the Titans too argue for you. If you have found a way around my mind reading and are working with Deathstroke I will not hold back."

"There is no fury like a woman scorn. Especially if she has powers and friends." Logan smiles. "By the way, how do your mind reading powers work? Could you see all of my memories if you tried or just my newest ones and ones I'm thinking of?"

"I could not only open your mind like a book I could destroy the pages I do not like." Raven's eyes glow as a portal forms. "Cyborg where do you think he should stay for now?"

"We have enough empty storage rooms we could fix one up. BB check his stuff for bombs ok? I don't think Robin would like it much if the tower gets blown up." Beast Boy turns in to a bloodhound again and goes over to Logan's tent.

A couple of days later Logan is resting on his new bed. "This is a lot better then I thought it would be. Of course with my rules and limits I can't do much can I?" He throws a ball at the wall. It bounces off and he catches it. "I can't even use the television unsupervised." He laughs a little and throws the ball again.

Deathstroke is at a control console. "Yes Cyborg open it up and dig around." He looks at a screen. On it is Cyborg dissecting the communicator. "Cut the blue wire, no the red one, oh make the decision." Deathstroke laughs darkly. "While you waste time with that I will set it up so the Titans will be destroyed once and for all."

Robin is pushing the power button on the television. "Beast Boy did you break it again?"

"What?" Beast Boy has a plate of tofu sandwiches. "No, I just came down for dinner."

"Then why won't it turn on?"

"Dead batteries in the remote?" Robin clears his throat and Beast Boy realizes where he is standing. "You actually walked over to the television? Ok uh, is it plugged in?"

"Yes Beast Boy I already checked that." The lights flicker. "I'll go see if Cyborg is doing some thing."

Cyborg is in his room. "Get a quick recharge and go back to work." He plugs himself in to the charger and lies down. The charger sparks with energy. The power screen flickers and a red bar appears.

Robin knocks on the door of Cyborg's room. "Cyborg, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I just plugged in. The door is open." Robin opens it and steps inside.

"The television won't turn on and the lights flickered in the living room. Are you doing any experiments that would do that?"

"No. Is it storming outside?"

"No. Did Logan hack the,"

"Robin it's not Logan. My security is far too advanced for him. Besides you I am the only one who could affect our power grid."

"Maybe it's the power sources for Substance's cell."

"No, he, if he's doing some thing that could affect the power source from this far away he's using some major high powered weaponry."

"Check the power grid of the city and see where he's drawing it from." Robin leaves Cyborg's room as Cyborg disengages his charger.

Robin has the Titans, including Logan, ready when Cyborg gives him the news. "There is no power drainage except for here. I'll run a system check but as far as I can tell Deathstroke has nothing to do with our power being all wonky."

"Do a systems check I'm checking the power sources for Substance's cell. The rest of you wait here just in case there is an attack."

Cyborg is running a system check when his eye goes dim. He slumps over and leans against the wall. A few seconds later he reboots. "System security clearance erased. Open all entrances."

Robin is in the room that held the power sources when he hears the sound of metal footsteps. "Cyborg did you find any thing?" He turns around and sees a Deathstroke Drone. "No, how did you get in?" Robin attacks it.

Several more drones invade the Tower. They sweep through the Tower placing bombs in every room.

Robin wrestles with the drone. "Titans Deathstroke is attacking!" Robin gets a Birdarang out and stabs the drone in the skull short circuiting it.

Cyborg walks towards the other Titans. "So Cy every thing ok?" He raises his right arm and the Titans notice a new device on it. "Whoa, what's that?" Cyborg aims his sonic cannon at the Titans.

"Out of the way!" Logan pushes Beast Boy just as Cyborg fires. The sonic beam is more powerful than ever before and hits the T Ship damaging it.

"Deathstroke must have done some thing too him." Raven gets her communicator out and finds the signal is jammed. "Robin doesn't know yet Star find him and make sure he's ok." Starfire flies for the door but a drone leaps from the ceiling and lands on top of her.

"No, no!" Raven looks up and sees a hole in the ceiling leading too the roof. "How did he get past our security?" Beast Boy and Raven both look at Logan.

"How is he controlling Cyborg?" Beast Boy sees another drone. "Raven go get Robin we'll tackle these creeps." Beast Boy morphs in to a bear and charges the drone.

"I guess that leaves me Cyborg." Logan extends claws about half an inch. "I don't wanna hurt you but if you fight me I will make sure I win." Cyborg fires another massive sonic beam.

Raven creates a portal and steps through it. "Robin?" She sees the damaged drone on the floor. "At least he knows. I better plug the leak in the roof." She forms another portal and steps through it and exits on the roof.

Logan tackles Cyborg. "Ha, let's see you use that cannon deal now." Cyborg's response is firing it even with Logan pinning him. Logan is blasted through the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Raven turns and sees the bright energy beam. A second later it disappears and Logan lands hard on the roof. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live, you know that." Logan's skin is charred, his hair burnt, most of his shirt was ash. "Oh crap," They were surrounded by a dozen drones.

Starfire uses her incredible strength and punches through the chest of the drone that had tackled her. "Cyborg you are our friend do not do this." Starfire's eyes and hands glow with energy.

Beast Boy shoves his bear claws through the stomach of the drone he had been fighting ripping it apart. He turns and sees two more drones. He quickly morphs in to a Spinosaurus. His roar reverberates around the room but the drones still attack.

Robin runs up to the room where the T Ship is and sees Starfire and Cyborg battling. "What are you doing?!"

"Some how Cyborg has turned on us." Starfire dodges a cannon blast. "He does not respond."

"Cyborg stop it!" Robin gets his staff out. Cyborg's response is to fire a sonic blast at Robin. He dodges the blast and runs at Cyborg.

"Robin be careful there are drones every where!" Starfire charges with energy and attacks with Robin.

On the roof Logan and Raven deal with the dozen drones. "Logan behind you." He turns and sees two drones attacking with weapons. He takes a sword through the shoulder but that makes the drone close enough for his claws to rip it apart.

"Don't worry about me Raven I can't die." Logan pulls the sword out. "Although it still hurts like crazy." He uses the sword and slashes the head off of another drone. "I like it. I'm like my dad's friend Deadpool." Logan continues using the sword.

Robin has his staff under Cyborg's chin pressing against his windpipe choking him. "When he passes out we'll need too restrain him until I can figure out how Deathstroke is controlling him and get Logan out of here."

"Logan? He, you think he did this?"

"Of course! Who else would have done it?" Robin struggles with Cyborg some more.

Six drones make it too the living room and place bombs all over. Deathstroke appears on the television screen. "Find Robin and make sure he does not make it out alive." The drones leave the room.

Raven uses her powers and sweeps three drones off of the roof. "I think that is all of them, except for one."

"One more? Where?" Energy wraps around Logan's body trapping him. "Whoa, hey what are you doing?"

"How could I have been fooled? How did you do this? There should have been no way for you to deactivate the security system."

"I didn't! Raven, it wasn't me I swear." She squeezes him a little. "You can't crush me either my bones are indestructible."

"Liar! How did you trick me? Tell me!" Raven's dark energy expands over the Tower. It spears up in to the sky blocking out the sun.

"I didn't!" Raven's energy crushes him more. His bones wouldn't break but the pressure on his chest compressed his lungs. "I, you can't kill me Raven you're not a bad guy, girl."

"Shut up! You tricked us!"

"I didn't! Please Raven don't do this!"

Robin chokes out Cyborg finally and Starfire helps him restrain Cyborg. "Beast Boy did you see where Logan went?"

"Up on the roof." He turns in to a raven and flies up through a hole in the roof. When he lands he morphs back. "Raven, you got him?"

"Beast Man it wasn't me. Please stop her before I suffocate." He struggles against Raven's power. "I swear, it wasn't me. I don't know how he did it but it wasn't me."

"Shut up we won't fall for any more lies." Raven continues crushing Logan with her powers.

Robin and Starfire make it to the roof. "Logan how did you do it? How did you hack Cyborg?"

"I didn't. Please call her off she's going to suffocate me."

"Tell me how you hacked Cyborg and I will."

"I didn't. Please make her stop." Blood starts coming out of his mouth.

"Stop!" Starfire's eyes glow bright as she attacks Raven.

"Don't make me hurt you Starfire. I still have more then enough power."

"Stop it Raven. He says he did not do it. If you keep doing this you will end his life." Starfire throws energy bolts at Raven. "Do you not trust your powers?"

"I did until he did this." A black shield forms blocking Starfire's attacks. "Some how Deathstroke made it possible for my powers too be blocked."

"I didn't. If you want you can read my entire mind. I give you permission, read every page and tear out the ones you don't like."

"Give him a chance!" Starfire slams against the shield. "Robin, Beast Boy, help me before she kills him!"

"Raven don't kill him but don't ease up. We'll need another containment field for him since he could cut through any regular jail cell."

"I, didn't," Logan can't finish his sentence as Raven gives him another squeeze.

"I hope the rest of you realize I was right the entire time. He was," The sounds of explosions are followed by the Tower shaking. It starts leaning towards the ocean. "No, he, Logan must have planted bombs!"

"I, didn't," Another explosion much closer sends debris through the roof.

"Cyborg! Raven he's in the infirmary get him before the Tower collapses!"

"But then Logan will escape."

"Cyborg is more important!" Raven's energy drops from around Logan and forms a portal. Raven disappears inside.

"For the last time I didn't do it!" Logan stumbles as the Tower leans more. "Starfire can you give me a lift?"

"Yes." Starfire flies down and grabs him under his arms. Beast Boy turns in to a Pterodactyl and grabs Robin.

A black portal appears in the air and Raven flies through. Behind her Cyborg is on a stretcher strapped down. More explosions go off and the Tower falls in to the ocean. "Our home, it is gone. What do we do?"

"Give me Logan before he hurts you Starfire."

"No Raven you will hurt him instead. Please believe him and your own powers."

"Raven I swear on my father's life I didn't do this. You must believe me. Read my mind, all of it, I don't care that you see every thing. But I won't be convicted of a crime I didn't commit!"

"Don't lie Logan. How long have you been working with Deathstroke?"

"Never! Look at Cyborg's arm what is that thing?"

"Some thing that amplifies his sonic cannon." Beast Boy flies Robin closer.

"And how did I get it on him? I don't know that stuff."

"But I'm sure Deathstroke told you how."

"He didn't tell me any thing! Set me down and let Raven read my mind you must believe me!"

"Starfire keep a hold on him. Beast Boy fly still." She places Cyborg on Beast Boy's back. "Close your eyes Logan."

"Ok, and open my mind right?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if you find he did betray us?" Raven places her hands on Logan's temples.

"I'll burn the entire book."

**A/N Ooo, end with a cliffhanger! Was it Logan? Was it some thing else? How did Deathstroke infect or hack Cyborg? And what will the Titans do for a home? And Logan can always regenerate body parts, organs, so forth. But much like Wolverine what of his memories? We must wait for the next episode!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 10: Thaw Em Out**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

_**Just After The Last Episode**_

Raven pulls away from Logan. "Let him go."

"But, we are over the water."

"He can swim. I'm sure he does not want too be near us right now."

"Do it Starfire." Starfire let's go and Logan falls over two hundred meters in to the ocean.

"Now what?" Robin is still hanging from Beast Boy's claws. "We have no home and with Cyborg still messed up what do we do? We don't have the equipment too fix him any more."

"So who do we know that can fix him?"

"No, he, he's frozen."

_English Intro Lyrics_

The Titans land in the ruins of their home. "Star, keep an eye on Cyborg." Robin gets his communicator out. "Kid Flash?"

"Yo, what's rockin Robin?"

"We need a place too stay and work on Cyborg. And we might need some one frozen in the lair."

"Wait, what happened? Is Jinx there? She still hasn't come back."

"We'll explain on the way over. Oh crap, we don't have the T Ship. We might be a few hours, or more."

"I guess, um, I'll get things set up."

"Thanks Flash." Robin ends the communication.

The Titans move through the rubble. "What do we do Robin? How can we rebuild our home?" Starfire lifts a rock and sees movement. "Silkie?" She dives in to the rubble.

"Starfire be careful." Beast Boy turns in to a gorilla and grabs a piece of metal that nearly fell on Starfire.

"Silkie! You are ok now." Starfire comes out of the rubble hugging Silkie.

"I don't know if we can rebuild it. Maybe it is time for a change." Robin kicks at a piece of concrete. "Maybe we should move some where else."

"Do you think Deathstroke would leave the city? He chose this city for a reason and I'm sure us leaving won't change his reason." Raven's eyes glow and her energy moves debris. She walks over and picks up a damaged book. "We should build a new home."

"Raven, what about Logan? You had Star let him go but what did you see?"

"He didn't do this. He doesn't know how Deathstroke did it. I nearly killed him over some thing he didn't do."

"It's ok Raven I told you to not let go. I wanted, that, also." Robin kicks some more debris even harder. "Deathstroke played us and had us turn on some one who did so much too help us. From fighting Deathstroke and helping us capture…" Robin curses. "The power source for Substance's cell was destroyed. By now it could be any where."

"You were always hostile towards Logan and I never understood why. He had helped us but even I was made angry when I believed he had betrayed us."

"I thought he was working for Deathstroke. He just knew so much about us and his cousin, or sister, was working for Deathstroke. And his parents are both on the other side. It all fit so well that he would and that is exactly what Deathstroke was counting on." Robin kneels down and picks up a piece of metal. On it was a broken symbol. "And now our home is destroyed. Maybe if we had looked for bombs or more drones instead of attacking Logan we would have found them." Robin tosses the broken piece away.

"We are all ok and that is important."

"All of us?" Beast Boy looks over at Cyborg.

"We can repair him some how. But I do not know who could do it."

"Gizmo could do it. We will go to Paris and unfreeze him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It isn't but it is all we have. We'll make a deal with him. Fix Cyborg or we refreeze him. After that I just hope he won't go back for others in the lair." Robin looks east. "Raven could you use your powers and create a portal from here to there?"

"No, it is too far and I used a lot of my powers earlier. I could get us a few miles and then create another once I've had some rest."

"We don't have time for that. Beast Boy, you'll fly as a pterodactyl and carry Cyborg. Raven and Starfire will fly and one of them can carry me."

"All the way to Paris? Man my arms won't make it that far."

"We can take a break when that happens but for now we must start. The faster we do this the faster we can come back."

Deathstroke and his apprentices watch a screen. A spy bot follows the Titans as they leave the city. "They are leaving? All it took was the absolute destruction of their home. But this means the city is ours."

"Yes Deathstroke it does. When do we strike?"

Soon Psykick, soon."

It takes the Titans more than a day too get to Paris. When they land near the Titans Europe Tower Kid Flash and Argent greet them. "We saw on the news what happened, I'm sorry."

"It was our own stupidity that let it happen." Robin looks over at Cyborg. "We need to release Gizmo so he can fix Cyborg."

"Gizmo? Are you sure it is a smart idea? He is, one of them." Argent looks towards the Brotherhood's lair.

"We worked with him before. If we give him what he wants he gives us what we need." Robin walks over to Cyborg. "We can't rebuild our Tower with out him." He puts a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "And more importantly he is our friend."

Deathstroke has a small army of robots just outside of the city. "We will march on the city once again. Remember that time Terra? Right before you failed me."

"Yes Deathstroke, I do."

"Uh, did I miss some thing?" Deathstroke turns and sees…

"Robin? Why are you in the Red X outfit?"

"Your mistake dude I'm the guy who stole this suit from Robin."

"Stole it? And Robin did not come after you?"

"He did but I got away." Red X looks at the small army of robots. "So once again did I miss some thing?" He sees Terra and Psykick. "Ooo, I did miss two very beautiful things."

"Why are you here? If you stole that suit then you must be on my side. How would you like too join us?"

"In what?"

"In my taking over the city. And once we accomplish that we will move on to the world." Deathstroke holds a hand out.

"Yeah, taking over a city, not my deal. I just saw on the news the Titan Tower got taken out. I thought I'd come out and check it."

"I did that. I can do much worse."

"And you are who? And you two? Got any names, or phone numbers?"

"I am Deathstroke, you have not heard of me? Maybe you would recognize my old name, Slade." Red X taps his chin acting like he was thinking deeply.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Now how about your, daughters? Maybe I might recognize their names."

"Insolent wretch, Psykick remove him!"

"Yes Deathstroke." She steps forward.

"Psykick? Hey, how are you doing?"

"Shut up!" The air swirls around Psykick.

"Ok not on the dating scene." Red X leaps backwards. "But let's see what you can do." Red X throws an X and hits Psykick in the face. It covers her mouth and nose. Psykick struggles with it unable to breath.

"Why do you fight us? If you stole that suit then you are an enemy of the Titans! Stop now and I will keep my offer."

"We aren't really enemies. And actually I was on my way back because I needed some thing from Robin. I bet he'll cough it up if I keep you and your lovely friends from doing what ever it is you are doing."

"Terra, destroy him while I activate the robots." Deathstroke walks away and Terra steps forward.

"Terra? Cool name, what do you do?"

"I'm sorry, if you run now I won't hurt you."

"Sorry doll I'm gonna stick around. Besides if you hurt me you could always kiss me and make it all," The ground shakes as Terra's eyes glow. "Whoa," He leaps in to the air and disappears.

"What? Psykick can you see him?"

"Mmmpf!" Psykick's face was turning red as she struggled with the X. Suddenly it is ripped off.

"Sorry, forgot about that." Red X, still invisilble, hits Psykick with another X that wraps around her body pinning her arms too her side. "Stay put while I take care of the walking soda cans."

"I don't need my arms." Dust kicks up and sticks to Red X revealing his position. "Terra can you do the rest?"

"Yes Psykick, I can." Terra doesn't move.

"Then do it!" Terra's eyes glow and the dust clings tighter to Red X. More dust, and soon rocks stick on him.

"Ok enough of this." Red X drops a small orb. It makes a high pitched noise then gives off a bright flash of light blinding Terra and Psykick.

Red X lands in the middle of the robots. "Robin and the Titans are so going too owe me." He smashes a robot's head in. He kicks and a steel spike comes out of the heel piercing another robot.

"Fool, that little trick did not work on me!" Deathstroke pulls out a device and presses a button. "I am sorry for destroying such a talented foe. Too defeat the Titans is no easy task." The robots activate and attack Red X.

The Titans are in the Brotherhood's lair. "Ok be careful if he shatters we can't put him back together." Argent uses her powers too carry Gizmo near an oven.

"The heats set at five hundred, how long do you think it will take?" Raven shakes her head.

"We're using a baking oven with the door open so we can thaw out Gizmo. Am I the only one who finds this pathetic?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Raven's silence is all the answer Robin gets.

Red X starts running. "I did enough time to go."

"I don't think so." He is cut off by Psykick. "Not so interested in hitting on me now are you?"

"Actually yes," Red X punches Psykick in the face.

"You hit me! I'm a girl!"

"Equal rights and all that." Red X binds her legs together and keeps running.

"Here I come to save the day and I look pretty good after what I went through." Logan, ripped clothes and soaking wet, stands on the edge of a cliff.

"You were left in the water more then a day ago. Why are you soaking wet?" Deathstroke studies Logan.

"As it turns out I can't swim any more. My metal bones added a few hundred pounds. If I wasn't me I'd be dead."

"You do not need oxygen?" Red X leaps and lands next to Logan.

"No, I do. But my body can still go with out it I'm just in extreme pain. I should have thought of that before I told Raven too have Star drop me."

"Ok, hey, I'm Red X, a friend of the Titans wanna help me out?"

"Sure, let's rock." Logan's claws extend and he leaps in to the robots.

Gizmo finally thaws out. "What the? Hey, what are you doing?" Energy wraps around him.

"Shut up and listen. We need help and we'll give you your freedom if you help us."

"Why should I help you slugbrains? You froze me!"

"And we can freeze you again." Raven's energy around Gizmo becomes cold. "Unless you help us."

"What do you need this time?"

"Our friend was damaged and we can not fix him." Starfire floats towards Gizmo. "Cyborg needs your help, we need your help. Please do not make us freeze you again."

"What happened? How was that rusted bucket of bolts damaged?"

"He was hacked by Deathstroke, or Slade as you might remember him. Gizmo if you don't fix him or try any thing we will freeze you forever." Robin gets in Gizmo's face and whispers in to his ear so the other Titans can't hear. "If you don't fix him I might decide freezing you is too kind a fate."

"Ok, ok I'll do what I can but I can't promise any thing."

Red X and Logan slash through the robots together. "Terra, Psykick do not let them escape! This may be our best chance for taking the city!"

"Yes Deathstroke." Psykick floats towards Red X.

"Terra, do not disobey me!"

"I, I was just thinking of a way, of a plan. We have no training for this Red X."

"I'll handle Red X you take care of my brother or at least distract him long enough that I can stop this nuisance." Psykick dives at Red X and tackles him. She uses her powers too hold him down.

"Don't do it Psykick, Terra. How will you live with yourselves if you do this?"

"How will I live if I don't?" Terra's eyes glow and a large chunk of a nearby hill breaks off and floats in the air. "Catch," She drops it on Logan.

"No, problem." Logan tries pushing the rock off by can't. With out his Adamantium bones he would have been crushed. "I just, can't, throw it, back!" He struggles but still can't push it off.

Red X becomes invisible again. "It looks like he ran away Logan. The Titans turned on you at a single moment and now a friend of theirs has left you. Why do you continue this futile struggle? If you joined us I could make you more powerful then you could ever imagine."

"You're really trying, hard," Logan can't continue as the rock presses down on his chest compressing his lungs.

"Hard what? Oh can you not breathe? I could have Terra remove that rock if you want. But you must give me some thing in return." Deathstroke motions towards Terra and the rock lifts off of Logan. "So? Should I keep the rock off?"

"Yes, please." Logan stands up slowly. "Call the robots off, please." Deathstroke holds up the device.

"So you submit?" Logan nods. "Very good. It is about time you learned," The device is snatched out of Deathstroke's hand.

"It is about time Red X got that stupid thing, turn them off!" Red X becomes visible again.

"Done," He smashes the device. "And done."

"No! Terra, Psykick, destroy them or face your punishments!"

"I won't let you down Deathstroke." Psykick uses her powers and slams Red X sending him flying through the air. Before he lands two rock come up and sandwich him between them.

"Psykick stop this!" Logan attacks his sister but is block by an invisible shield.

"If I don't crush you this time he'll never complete me!" Psykick's eyes become all black as her power swell through her. "Die!" A psychic spear pierces Logan through the stomach all the way through. He is lifted in the air by the psychic spear as his blood pours out from the wound.

"Whoa, that's bad." Red X recovers from Terra's last attack and reacts with one of his own. Two X's fly out and hit Psykick and Terra in the face sealing off their mouths and noses. "You should be able too rip those off before you pass out."

"Get out of here Red X I'll be fine." Logan is still in the air as Psykick doesn't lose her focus.

"You're impaled on air or what ever it is she's doing!"

"I can heal, go, before they do rip," Psykick loses her control and the psychic spear disappears. Logan drops from the sky and lands hard in a pool of his own blood.

"No man, or woman, is left behind." Red X helps Logan up and they run away together.

Deathstroke is in a secret tunnel when a small flying robot appears. It creates a holoscreen and shows him what a spy bot was recording. "They got away? Psykick has disappointed me again and Terra has defied me. Both will wish they had done neither." Deathstroke continues through the tunnel.

Gizmo has a panel open on Cyborg. "How was he hacked?"

"We don't know, can you tell?"

"Not really. His firewalls are still up so the hacker got through those and the only way I can see that happening is through electronic sound waves."

"Huh?" Even Robin is confused.

"Cyborg has his sonic cannon which works because of how his system was built. So if some one found the right frequency they could interfere with his programming and hack him. But for that too happen he'd have to be near a large device for a few minutes or a much smaller one for hours."

"How big or small?"

"Some thing the size of a bus could probably do it in a few minutes. Some thing the size of one of your communicators would take several hours of contact."

"The communicator Psykick planted at Logan's camp." Raven's eyes glow as she remembers what happened. "It wasn't just planted so Logan would look guilty. Deathstroke knew Cyborg would take it apart."

"Because he knows us." Robin punches a wall. "Can you fix him Gizmo?"

"Yeah, sure. In a few days if I'm lucky."

"Then you better get lucky. I'm having guards on you at all times. If you so much as blink in a way I don't like you'll be an ice cube, got it?"

"Yeah Robin I heard you the first time." Gizmo continues working on Cyborg.

When Red X and Logan are far enough away Red X pulls out a cell phone. "Man I'll call the paramedics and maybe they can save you." He can't look at the wound.

"Put that away I don't need them, look." Red X looks through one eye and sees the wound was healing quickly. "See?"

"Yeah, I do. Wow but, didn't that hurt?"

"You have no idea but I've had worse."

"She almost cut you in half."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and government work. Besides with my spine made of Adamantium I can't be cut in half." Logan laughs a little. "You were pretty good back there I'm surprised the Titans didn't beg you too stay with them."

"Uh yeah, the Titans and I aren't exactly friends."

"Then what are you?"

"We have shared mutual interests that benefited both of us. Robin had this suit and I wanted it. In return I helped him get a suitcase of his back from some guys who stole it."

"You stole the suit didn't you?"

"I acquired it and paid for it much later. Who are you too the Titans?"

"Some one who knows them and helps them with Deathstroke, Terra, and my sister."

"Wait, that red head was your sister?" Red X backs away from Logan.

"I'm not a bad guy."

"I wasn't backing away because I thought you were I was backing away because I don't want you using your pretty nails on me for saying your sister is hot."

"Half sister, and think what you want about her I don't care. If you didn't notice we aren't exactly one big happy family."

"Yeah, well, any idea where the Titans are?"

"No. They left after they dropped me off." Logan laughs loudly. "But they'll be back eventually. This is the city they call home even if the house they had needs some remodeling." Red X laughs at the joke.

"It better be soon I need some repairs on this suit and some ideas for new gadgets."

"Do you think they will help you?"

"I just helped save the city from Deathstroke, that cute blonde, and your hot sister. I think they owe me."

"Yeah, well, what ever." Logan checks his wound and finds it is healed completely. "Got any spare clothes or do you live in that suit?"

"I got some but why?"

"These are all I have left after the Tower was destroyed."

"Oh, well, you're a little big for my clothes but they might stretch. If you're sure you're ok follow me."

"I'm fine, I'll always be fine."

Several days pass and Gizmo has the Titans standing around a table that Cyborg is strapped too. "Ok here goes nothing." Gizmo pushes a button and Cyborg goes limp. "Uh, that was supposed too happen."

"Right, what did you do?"

"I did a format and wiped his information then used a backup file I saved so I could reload him."

"But?"

"But he's not reloading." Gizmo leans down and checks a couple of wires. "Every thing is connected why won't he reboot?" Gizmo smacks Cyborg on the head and suddenly Cyborg reacts.

"Ow! What was that for?" He tries sitting up but can't. "Hey, what's the deal with the straps?"

"Oh Cyborg is it really you?"

"Yeah Star but, what happened? I remember working on the communicator from Deathstroke and then this."

"You were hacked scuzball. They needed me to fix you so I did."

"Gizmo! I can't believe you guys let him in my systems again!"

"It was our only choice. Relax I'll release you now." Robin undoes the straps.

After telling Cyborg what happened after being hacked he is apologizing. "I'm so sorry Raven about your books. And Beast Boy I swear I'll buy another game station. And Starfire, uh, is Silkie ok?"

"Silkie is very ok."

"Tell me about it. I caught that thing eating my clothes twice already." Argent rolls her eyes.

"What do we do Robin? I mean, from the sounds of it this is a bit more then a few holes or broken windows."

"The Tower is gone. But we will not leave the city. Deathstroke wants it and we will defend it. We just need a new home and a plan."

"We'll help any way we can. I'll be the fastest construction worker you ever saw." Kid Flash disappears for a few seconds then returns with an orange vest and a hard hat.

"Where did you get those?"

"They're doing road work on Route 5 in York. The guy might want this back though." Kid Flash disappears again then returns in a few seconds.

"Thanks Flash, we'll need all the help we can get. Maybe we should call the other Titans for help Robin. The faster we get our home rebuilt the faster we can get back to kicking Deathstroke's butt." Beast Boy pumps his fist in to the air. "Right Titans?"

"Right!"

**A/N So we see a big fight between Red X, Logan, and Deathstroke's forces. Terra seemed too need orders while Psykick was more then happy with fighting. And will Robin help Red X make repairs? After all he isn't exactly the best good guy around, if at all. And after Raven read his mind completely what all did she see? When they go back will the Titans apologize? Ask him too come back? Would he accept? We'll have too wait and find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 11: Reconstruction**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

The Titans are working on the finishing touches of the new Tower. "Thanks Kid Flash for getting the elevator working."

"Hey every one else was tired of running up and down the stairs all the time." He disappears in a flash then returns with a couple of parts. "But these were left over not sure what they were for."

"Uh, I'm sure they weren't important."

"Hope not." He disappears again.

Raven is in her room staring at an empty bookshelf. She then looks over at several bins of damaged books and more bins of ripped pages. "It's not like I have much else too do." She grabs a couple pages and starts going through the books looking for the one they went too.

Starfire is in her room. In the corner is a small hammock for Silkie. "Do you enjoy your webbing bed?" Silkie makes noises. "Yea!"

Beast Boy flops down on his bed. "Great idea putting a screen in the ceiling." He pulls out a game station controller.

Cyborg is in his new garage working on the frame of a car. "Starting from scratch really sucks." He adds a computer chip in a slot he made.

_Insert English Lyrics_

Robin is in a room with Red X. "Logan confirmed that you helped stop Deathstroke, thanks."

"No probs Robby. It was the least I could do. Well, maybe a little more then the least." Red X stretches his right arm and it glows lightly. "Man this new shock armor will stop Doctor Commu in is tracks."

"Who?"

"Some nut job who has tried to take over the Russian government a few times. He claims he's the great grandson of Stalin or some thing."

"What are you doing in Russia? And why are you fighting a bad guy? Did he steal some thing you wanted?"

"No. I actually found it interesting to be a good guy. I hear the cheers as I stop a bank robbery. I gain admiration when I stop a mobster. And the ladies love a man in uniform." Robin rolls his eyes.

"Glad to see you stopped your old ways. If you want we could make you an honorary Titan and give you a communicator in case you ever need help." Red X makes a heroic pose.

"Just call me the Red Titan of Moscow." He laughs. "Yeah sure I'd love a communicator. Just in case you guys ever need help with Deathstroke."

"We don't need help with him."

"Didn't he blow up your house?" Robin merely growls as he walks away.

Raven is working on a second pile of torn pages when there is a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Logan," She gulps down a scream.

"I, um, am busy."

"I figured you were. I just wanted too say thanks for inviting me back after what happened."

"That, we know you had nothing to do with it."

"I meant that you were not a coward and knew you made a mistake." Raven's eyes glow a little.

"Come in, we need too talk." Logan opens the door and steps in. Raven's eyes glow and her door closes behind Logan.

"I don't know if I should let you close the door I might need a quick way out." Logan's tone is nasty.

"I won't attack you if you stop acting like a jerk. We invited you back because we knew we made a mistake and because you are a good hero. We want your help with Deathstroke, Terra, and your half sister."

"Well sorry for being worried. If I could be killed you would have done it a couple weeks ago."

"You were scared that with my powers I could kill you. That my demonic powers would do what no mortal could." Raven sits down on her bed. "And at the time I did want to. I trusted you and defended you and at the time I thought you betrayed me, us." She looks away from Logan's glare.

"You read my mind before and knew I wasn't working with Deathstroke. Yet it never crossed your mind that I was innocent. A team is built on trust. The group my father is, was, with is strong because they are a team. Their enemies always fail because they are individuals working near each other and not as a team. I trusted you guys when I came here all those months ago. I trusted that you had reasons for not telling your friends that you raided the Brotherhood's library. But what did I get in return? A half demon who wanted me dead and crushing me with its powers."

"I'm not half demon any more. When I turned eighteen I became the portal for my father's return. When we defeated him I was reborn fully human, fully a mortal woman." Raven had not missed Logan calling her an _it._

"How did you do it? When my father's friends fought a true demon he nearly killed them all. When he failed he dragged several with him to the dimension he came from. We never found a way too get them back. Yet you act like it was no big deal."

"It was a big deal. He nearly killed all of us. If it hadn't been for his betrayal of Slade, Deathstroke, we would have lost and he would have brought hell upon us all."

"Deathstroke? What?"

"Back when he was known as Slade he was killed by Terra. Trigon brought him back but Slade had made a deal. He wanted his humanity back for working for Trigon. Trigon betrayed him, Slade got mad, and because of his help we won."

"He's not human he's a mutant like me and Beast Boy."

"What ever. Stop being a jerk alright? I'm sorry for what I did. Before when I was half demon I would have done so much worse. No one, not even Starfire, could have stopped me. In fact they probably would have ended up just as bad as you. Before I could have ended up destroying the city if I had gotten as angry, infuriated, as I was. I've always controlled my emotions because I knew what would happen if I didn't. But now that I am not half demon I have been learning how too, use them."

"Use emotions? You really do have no experience with showing your emotions." Logan relaxes and leans against a wall. "I don't care that you would have killed me if I could be killed. I'm mad that you of all people didn't trust me." Raven blushes.

"I, I realize now that, you," Raven can't say it.

"Forget it. Good night Raven." Logan opens her door and leaves slamming the door behind him.

A spy bot flies near the new Tower. When it gets too close it is zapped. "Damn them. I must find a new way of getting inside."

"I, I have an idea Deathhstroke."

"Yes Psykick?"

"Well, what if…"

The next day Beast Boy in the form of a hawk is flying over the city. He floats lazily looking for any crime being committed. He sees in an alley two teens. He flies down for a better look and notices they are sharing a needle. He lands on the roof of the closest building and morphs back. "What are you two doing?"

"Wha? Oh man it's a Titan."

"Run!" Both turn in different directions and run. Beast Boy is ready too chase after one when he notices how fast they are running. "That's not normal. Maybe I got both contacts in one eye? Wait, I don't wear contacts." In the few seconds of hesitation he had both teens were out of sight. "I better tell the others." He gets his communicator out and contacts the other Titans.

Robin makes it first and finds the syringe. "There is still a little left. We can take it home and analyze it."

"Robin I can tell you what it was. Velocity 9, or 10. One of those."

"How do you know?"

"Like I said they ran away so fast I had no time to chase one or the other. It has to be V9, or V10."

"Don't assume any thing yet. We'll get the chemical analyzed and go from there." Robin carefully places the syringe in a holding case. "Go out and look for them or any one else that might be doing this."

"Yeah, right on that." Beast Boy turns in to a hawk and takes off.

Over the next several days more and more cases of teens and even adults using Velocity 10 come in. The police starts cracking down but the drug some how keeps getting too those who want it.

Psykick is leaving a party of high school students when the Titans surround her. "The police can't see you but we can." Robin taps his headset.

"Very good but it won't matter. My orders are clear." The air swirls around her as she becomes visible. "I'm sorry," She sounds like she was almost crying when a car parked in the road lifts in the air.

"I'm not." Logan leaps at Psykick and tackles her. He extends his claws and they pierce through her left shoulder. "Robin, Starfire, quickly get the cuffs ready I have her pinned." Logan leans towards her face. "We got you this time."

"I'm, I can't let you take me."

"What the? Are you crying?" Logan's answer is being thrown through the air several dozen yards.

"Catch me if you can losers." Psykick takes off in to the night.

The Titans let her go. Starfire flies over to Logan who had landed hard on the road. "You are okay?"

"Of course Star no worrying about me." Logan stands up and dusts himself off. "Did I get it on her?"

"Yes." Robin holds up a device. "She's going east. She'll lead us straight too Deathstroke's lair."

"As soon as the police get here and confiscate the V10 she sold we'll go." Cyborg looks around. "No spy bots in the air."

"These headsets are amazing. I can see every thing like it was day, no better then day." Beast Boy sees a mosquito ten feet away clearly.

"Stop playing with the toy and let's get going." Raven takes off in the air after Psykick.

Psykick makes it back to Deathstroke's lair. "Here is the money." She hands him several hundred dollars.

"You damaged your uniform."

"Logan got me with his nails. No big deal I healed."

"Yes but it is another uniform damaged. Terra never damages hers." Deathstroke counts the money. "Very good but you clearly need new orders."

"What? No, Deathstroke please, I did what you said."

"Yes but I think adding not allowing your uniform too be damaged will be needed." Deathstroke makes a motion for her too follow him.

"Yes Deathstroke."

The Titans find an entrance in the basement of a warehouse. "Be careful he'll probably have security."

"I don't see any, yet." Cyborg scans the door. "No lock, it should just open." He grabs the handle and pulls. The door opens easily.

"He might not think we would find it." Starfire floats in first.

"Don't assume any thing. Expect every thing." Robin follows her.

The Titans find three hallways. "Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven and Logan, Star with me."

"Robin maybe I should go with Beast Boy."

"No, this way we have some one who can fly in every group. If you find any thing use the communicators." The groups split up.

Raven floats silently behind Logan. The quietness starts making Logan feel uncomfortable. "Could you walk like a normal human being?"

"I'm not normal."

"You know what I mean. It's creepy not knowing if you stopped and I just walked a mile alone."

"We haven't gone a mile."

"You know what I mean!"

"Quiet we can't risk him hearing us."

"I know that. Look, just walk please? I'm asking nicely."

"Fine." Raven lands and continues behind Logan, walking.

Beast Boy and Cyborg find a door with an electronic lock. "BB can you turn in to a fly and see if you can't get inside?"

"I'll try." Beast Boy morphs in to a fly and crawls inside a key card slot.

He crawls around a wire and then another. He sees a light and crawls towards it.

Robin and Starfire move through the third hallway for several minutes when Starfire stops. "What is it?"

"Robin, if, when we defeat Deathstroke, then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have excused you because you are obsessed with Deathstroke. But after we do have him will we continue or will you still say no?"

"Starfire this isn't really the time for this conversation."

"We are about too stop Deathstroke I think it is time."

"We better stop him before we say we did." Robin pushes past Starfire and continues down the hall.

Beast Boy exists on the other side and morphs back in to himself. "Oh crap." There were several robots. "Huh, any one home?" They don't move. "Cool they're deactivated." Beast Boy taps on one and its eyes light up. "Help!" He is pinned against the wall by the robot.

"I'm hacking the door but the security is better then I thought hang in there!" Cyborg hears lasers firing.

Raven and Logan walk around a corner and see an open door. "I think we found the place." Logan walks slowly towards the opening."

"Wait," Raven creates a small portal and sticks her head through it. She quickly pulls it back in.

"What did you see?"

"A few thousand robots in a crater and Deathstroke with Psykick."

"Crap not good. What do we do?"

"Check out the room and see if there are any ways we could take out the robots first." Raven makes the portal larger so both and stick their heads in.

"Whoa, crap." Logan sees the open cavern, the robots, and Deathstroke with Psykick. "What does he have her in?"

"I don't know I'll try getting us closer." They take their heads out and Raven moves the other portal. They stick their heads through again.

"You defied me!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Deathstroke. I, I don't want more orders." Psykick is strapped down on a table with several cables going to a device on the back of her neck.

"What you want and what you will get are two different things. So far I have kept you under control but you still look for weaknesses in my commands."

"No, I swear, I, they hate me. That's what you wanted right? They think I'm evil just like my parents, just like you."

"Yes they do. And when they find out they have hated, have attacked, and eventually killed some one who was innocent they will be destroyed."

"They, they can't kill me."

"Do you think I would rest my plans on them doing it? No, I have been studying you and your brother. I have discovered a chemical that will end your lives and when I am ready…" Deathstroke laughs.

"No, you said you wouldn't kill me if I did what you wanted!"

"My plan is that you live. But know if you keep resisting me I will kill you while you fight them making it look like they have killed you. I wonder if the police would arrest them? Or would it be a federal matter?"

"What do we do?" As Logan turns in the confined space of the portal his lips nearly touch Raven's. She leaves the portal and Logan follows her. "This is crazy he's been controlling her the whole time?"

"Maybe, and Terra. Beast Boy was right Deathstroke has been using mind control. The little green runt's stupidity was right for once."

"Well, I'll go for her if you take out the robots."

"And how do I do that?"

"I was hoping you had a plan for that."

"We better call the others first. We'll need every one." Raven gets her communicator out.

Cyborg finally gets the door open. "Beast Boy I'm here!" Cyborg rushes in with his sonic cannon out.

"You're a little late there." Around Beast Boy were smashed robots. "There aren't any more doors we better go back."

"Yeah, ok." Cyborg's communicator beeps. "Raven, what did you find?"

"You won't believe it. Focus on me and I'll create a portal for you."

"Ok, we'll focus." Cyborg closes his eyes and thinks of Raven. A portal opens after a couple of minutes and he and Beast Boy step through.

A minute later Robin and Starfire step through another portal. "What did you two find?" Raven creates a separate small portal for every one and they stick their heads through.

Deathstroke is shocking Psykick. "Now, do you have your new orders?"

"Yes Deathstroke."

"Good. I'll detach you soon. But first I believe we have some company."

"Titans go!" They burst through the end of the hallway. "Starfire, Cyborg, blast the ceiling!"

"Got it." Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at the ceiling. Rocks break off and fall on to the robots below.

"Psykick!" Logan runs and leaps across the open crater. He is short but he extends his claws and shoves them in to the crater wall and starts climbing.

"You messed up this time Deathstroke." Robin has his staff out. "You're surrounded, give up."

"Oh Robin you have no idea do you? I am not trapped you are."

"Don't think I'll fall for any of your tricks."

"I used no tricks when I crushed Batman. If it were not for Batgirl I would have killed him. Instead I broke her back for interfering in my fight."

"What? But, no." Robin shakes with anger. "You're lying!"

"Oh, they did not tell you? I wonder why. Maybe Batman was ashamed by allowing me too ruin the life of the woman who was his side kick."

"No! He would never lose too you!" Robin leaps at Deathstroke who knocks him away easily.

Logan climbs over the edge of the crater. "Psykick, I, I heard what you said."

"No, go away. He'll make me hurt you more." Psykick starts crying. "I can't stop myself I don't have control."

"I know but, I mean, Cyborg get over here!"

"BB give me a lift." Beast Boy turns in to a Pterodactyl and grabs Cyborg around the shoulders carrying him over the gap.

Robin is knocked away again by Deathstroke. "Once I defeated Batman I realized that you would never be my apprentice. Your training was sub par and lacked what I needed in one."

"I won't fall for your lies!" Robin gets off the floor. "And you won't escape!"

"You and what army will stop me? If you think those robots were all I had you are sadly mistaken."

"We'll destroy the rest." Raven flies out of a portal from behind Deathstroke and attacks him. Robin takes his chance and tackles Deathstroke. He shoves his staff under Deathstroke's chin pressing it against his windpipe.

"What do you look like under that mask?" Robin reaches for it.

"Don't even attempt it unless I am dead." A spike comes out of the wrist of his suit and he stabs Robin in the side hitting a rib. He knocks Robin off after and leaps off the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire's high pitched scream distracts Raven. Deathstroke takes his chance and presses a self destruct button on the console.

"Your last order Psykick is too dig your way out and find me."

"No, don't leave me here!" Psykick struggles against the restraints.

"Robin, no, this is bad." Raven lands next to him and moves her hands over his wound.

"Go after Deathstroke. He, he hit a bone."

"Shut up Robin you're hurt badly and distracting me." Raven's hands glow over his wound and soon it is healed.

Logan has pulled the cables off of the device on Psykick's neck and Cyborg is looking it over. "I don't have time too hack it. I don't know how to get it off."

"Leave me! You can't be down here when the self destruct happens! You'll never get out."

"No Psykick we aren't leaving you here!" Logan looks around and sees the power cord leading from the control console. "Cyborg, keep her head forward and that device exposed." Logan goes to the power cord and slices it with a claw. It sparks with electricity as he picks it up and takes the end over to Psykick.

"Won't that hurt her?"

"She's had worse." Logan shoves the power cord in to the device. Electricity explodes outward as both Psykick and Logan scream in pain.

A few seconds later the electricity stops. "Ow," Logan drops the power cord. "Psykick?" She doesn't respond. "It knocked her out, wow."

"Logan, we gotta go." Beast Boy turns in to a Raptor and uses the long scythelike toe claw too slash through the restraints.

"Raven, be ready." Logan grabs Psykick. "Like, portal us out of here." An explosion is heard and the ground shakes. "Hurry!"

"I am looking for an open space." Raven's eyes are closed. "Found one." A black portal opens and the Titans run through it.

When they are outside Logan slams Psykick on the ground and holds her down. "Raven read her mind. Every page. We can't risk this being a trick."

"Don't give me orders. I was planning on it already." Raven places a hand on either side of Psykick's head.

After a few minutes Robin finally speaks. "Well?"

"Nothing. Her mind is empty."

"What? No, she's not." Logan places an ear on her chest. "I hear her heartbeat."

"No, her powers are blocking mine."

"Or Deathstroke worried this might happen and made it so the device would wipe her memory." Robin kneels down next to Psykick. "It could also be she hasn't been in control for months. Her mind may have been so controlled that he damaged it. Logan, can that happen?"

"Yes. My father's memory was some how wiped years ago. Professor X believes he was shot in the head and the bullet scrambled his brain. It destroyed his memories but his brain eventually healed."

"How do you know that happened?"

"The Prof spent months using his powers so he could find Wolverine's past. It was all a waste because Sabertooth told me every thing and when I defected I told them what happened."

"Well, we better keep her some where else for now. We can't trust her and when she wakes up she might still be under his control."

"We can wait here. Deathstroke will be on the run after we destroyed his lair." Cyborg sits down.

The Titans wait, and wait. The sun is coming up when Psykick starts waking up. "Uh, what, what happened? Why does every thing taste like purple?" Her eyes open and she sees the Titans standing over her. "No! Please, don't hurt me, I, I don't wanna fight." She curls up in a ball. "Wait, I actually did what I wanted." She starts moving slowly. "I'm not attacking you."

"No, you're not, yet." Cyborg has his sonic cannon pointed at her.

"You don't understand. My orders are that I attack you when I see you. But I haven't attacked so I don't have to follow the order! I'm free! How did you do it?!" She gets off of the ground. "I, I can think! All these thoughts I've had I can finally focus on them! I don't have his orders clouding them."

"Calm down Psykick. Let Raven read your mind." Robin is cautious but hopeful.

"What? But, ok, I guess. It won't hurt will it?"

"Close your eyes and open your mind. Do not resist me or it might hurt." Raven places her hands on Psykick's temples.

After a few minutes Raven pulls away. "Did you get any thing this time?"

"Yes. Her last memory before the device was put on. She wanted to leave Sabertooth and her mother. She wanted too be like her half brother. But Sabertooth asked a friend for help. Deathstroke said he could make her evil. Psykick agreed she would go but she thought she could escape on the way here."

"And then?"

"That's it. He must have put the device on her on the way over. I'm guessing he drugged her first."

"My head hurts. I, I can't think, remember. I've been screaming in my head for so long it all built up. I'm so sorry, all of you, for what I did. When I did have some control I tried, but I couldn't. His orders were every thing."

"You weren't in control. You were planning an escape from the life you were forced too live." Logan is skeptical.

"You wanted too be like me? But growing up you, you never," She cuts him off.

"I know. My mother was psychic remember? When I was younger I had no choice. If I didn't act like how they wanted then I would be punished. But when I turned eighteen I tried an escape but she knew what I was planning. I apologized, and, I can't remember." Psykick rubs her temples. "My thoughts are so messed up right now. It's like a dam broke and they're all flooding out."

"You said _give me a chance mother I can be what you want_. That is when they asked Deathstroke for help."

"No she, I thought I didn't think about my plan when I was around her. She must have warned him what I was planning."

"Look," Robin looks Psykick in the eye. "We can't trust that the device won't turn back on. We'll pay for a hotel room but you can't stay at the Tower."

"No, of course not. I wouldn't ask that of you. I'll just enjoy my time now, while I can."

"Don't worry Psykick we'll find a way too get that off."

"I hope so." Psykick hugs every Titan thanking them for freeing her. Logan is a little nervous. He remembered Psykick when they were growing up. Was she really sorry for it? Did she act like that because she feared punishment from her mother? Or was she some how acting now? Did she find a way around Raven's mind reading, or had Deathstroke? He didn't know.

Deathstroke is near his real lair. "Perfect." He holds up the tracking device that the Titans placed on Psykick. "Much easier then just allowing them to follow her. And so far they trust her. The fools will let the wolf in to the hen house I'm sure. Very good Psykick, very good.

**A/N So, first what all did Raven see in Logan's mind that would make her blush? Second, what is up with Psykick's mind? Will they find a way to get the device off of her or will she always be a ticking time bomb? We'll wait and see!**

**Also, I read on the Wiki page that Deathstroke actually was a better fighter then Batman but lost due to outside interference. But it is not considered a draw/win because Deathstroke is modified from his serum and so it was not a fair fight. Oh and replies. Anon, exactly what I was thinking with Red X. He and Catwoman are a lot alike. But now he's turned in to a good guy? Although he does it for purely selfish reasons like glory, fame, and the ladies love a man in uniform lol. AOTF! Yeah Logan was innocent, but Deathstroke is a master manipulator so I'm sure he has many other plans up his evil sleeves!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 12: Myst**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Logan follows Psykick after a Substance attack. "How did she know he was attacking? She can't sense danger like I can she has a different mother." He leaps from one rooftop to another.

Beast Boy is in his room looking at a picture of Terra. "We'll save you once Cyborg finds a way too take off your collar." He sets the picture down. "If only you could heal as well as Psykick can."

Robin and Starfire are in a new training room. "Set scenario three." The air in the room shimmers. Suddenly a desert forms and they are surrounded by masked thugs carrying knives. "Are you ready Star?"

"Yes Robin." Starfire's eyes and hands glow green.

Raven is in her room meditating. Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos. I must focus my powers more so I can break the block Deathstroke's device has on Psykick. If I can see her mind clearly we can be sure of her. Azeroth, Metrion Zinthos."

Cyborg looks at a 3D virtual hologram of the device. "How does it work? I can't take it apart like I want or I'll damage it. Deathstroke made it impossible for us too reverse the technology. We could just rip it off but then we can't save Terra. What are we going too do? BB needs this and I'm sure Terra wouldn't mind." Cyborg rubs the side of his skull that was still human.

_Insert English Lyrics_

A few days after the last attack Logan stops following his sister. "She hasn't done any thing. I've watched her every single moment I'm awake and except for some embarrassing moments she's done nothing." He sits on the edge of a roof. "What was I thinking?"

"That she can't be trusted." Logan flinches and nearly falls off of the edge.

"Raven?!"

"Sorry for surprising you. I was searching for you and Psykick."

"How did you know I would be near her?"

"You don't trust her any more then I do. I've been working on directing my powers and focusing them. If I can get another chance of reading her mind I may break the machines hold on her mind."

"So, what?"

"We'll act like nothing is wrong. I have a plan for trying too read her mind."

"Well, ok." Black energy surrounds Logan and lowers him down. Raven flies down normally. "So, do we knock?"

"How would you want us too warn you we are at your camp site?" Logan knocks on the door.

"Hello? I'm not trespassing! Well, I am but I swear I'm not doing any thing wrong! I'm a friend of the Titans and," Psykick opens the door and sees the two. "Oh, hey, come on in."

"Thank you." The two step in.

Deathstroke has a spybot in the far upper corner of the warehouse. "Increase sound intake."

Raven sits down and crosses her legs. "Psykick, I would like for you to meditate." Psykick sits down across from her.

"Why?"

"That device still has a sort of lock on your brain. Maybe if you meditate you could clear your mind and give me help in reading your mind."

"Why do you wanna read my mind? Don't you trust me?"

"No. None of us do."

"Raven, really should you be so blunt?"

"Yes. There is no point in lying. It will only hurt in reading her mind."

"But, I told you what happened."

"Yes but we can't know that is true. We have dealt with Deathstroke for years and he can do any thing if it hurts us. We want too trust you but with our history with him we can't."

"But, what about Terra? Do you think she's really working with him because she wants to? She told me what she did for you guys. How she made a mistake and gave her life so she could fix it. She would never work with him again."

"We know, we think we know."

"Psykick in all of our years growing up I never saw even a glimpse of kindness. You were cruel and hateful."

"Your mother couldn't read your mind. I wanted kittens and puppies and candy and nice frilly dresses. I wanted friends and some one who would read me a story until I fell asleep. Instead I would be beaten if I cried or thought about being nice. I found a baby bird. It had fallen out of the nest. I was going to take care of it. But I thought about it near my mother and she found out about it. I can't tell you what she did with it after that."

"I'm sorry, really I am. I've only known you as an enemy. Let me know you as a friend."

"Ok. So what do I do?"

"Clear you mind and focus." A black ring of energy forms on the floor and discolors it. "Focus on that. Remove all thoughts. Remove all worries." Raven and Psykick close their eyes.

Logan looks around the warehouse. When he is just under the spybot he hears a noise. "What was that?" His response is the spybot landing on his neck and exploding. "Aaaa!" He falls to the ground as blood and chunks of his flesh splatter around him.

"No! Logan!" Psykick and Raven fly towards him.

Several more spybots land on the walls and ceiling of the warehouse then explode. The building starts collapsing on top of the teens. Psykick holds her hands out and uses her powers too hold the building up. "Get out of here this is really heavy and I can't hold it up forever."

"Not with out you." A black mass forms under the three and they all fall through it. They land outside near the warehouse and watch it collapse.

A minute later Logan has healed. "Ow that still hurts." He rubs his neck where the spybot had exploded.

"You're lucky you didn't lose your head. If your spine wasn't made out of Adamantium who knows what would have happened."

"I don't know if that would kill us. But it doesn't matter with the Adamantium we're both immortal." Psykick clears her throat. "What?"

"I uh, am not complete. My spine is still made of bone." She taps the device on her neck. "He couldn't add it with this thing on."

"Oh so a beheading might still do the trick, that sucks."

"If you two are done talking about losing your heads we must figure out how Deathstroke knew where you were."

"Spybots. He made thousands of those things. They're probably watching us now. Although I think the exploding part is new. At least he never told me they could do that, I think." Psykick rubs her temples. "I'm trying but I can't remember every thing still."

"Why I wanted too try meditation but I guess he doesn't want that. Maybe if we went to the Tower we could try again."

"Wouldn't he just blow it up, again?" Raven shakes her head.

"There is a slight EMP field that will shock any small robots like a spybot. I'm not sure of the details but Cyborg set it up so I know it works."

"Well, you two go I'll look for any clues. Those spybots must be around here some where if he's watching us." The two girls fly off and Logan starts searching.

A small girl with gossamer wings, much like Bumblebee, hovers over the city. She is just over four feet tall and very thin. Her near white hair matches her pale skin and is cut short almost military like. Her bright red eyes look towards the collapsed building. "Que? Sae nowdala?" She flies towards it.

Logan hears a buzzing noise and turns towards it with his claws extended. "What's there? Another robot?" The small girl reveals herself. "Whoa, who are you?"

"Que? Zee lefero nadaw?"

"I have no idea what you just said." Logan keeps his claws out. "Are you good or bad?"

"Que?"

"I'm guessing that means what or some thing like it. If you don't speak English I can't really help you." The girl darts forward. Logan takes a step back when the girl stops right in front of him. A silver mist floats out from her mouth and enters his left ear. "Whoa my brain just went all fuzzy." He wobbles a little as the world spins.

The silver mist disappears. "Hello human I am known as The Moon Myst. I am from the Island of Nevermore. I am here looking for new adventure and excitement. Will you provide this for me?"

"Wha?" Logan cocks his head to the side. "Am I the first person you've met?"

"You are the first living person we have met."

"We? Living, so you met dead people?"

"Yes." Logan is even more confused.

"You see dead people?"

"Only when they have washed up on our shores."

"Oh, dead bodies. Why are you here?"

"I am looking for new adventures and excitement. Will you provide this for me?"

"You said that already but I mean why are you looking for that."

"We have never left our home before. We have staid hidden from you humans for time forgotten. But we were curious and left. So many lights but no fires. Large metal objects moving and making loud noises. I did not seek out the knowledge from your brain only the words you speak. I did not want the violence, no, another word, may I seek your mind again?"

"Ok and look for answers if you want I won't feel violated." Silver mist leaves her mouth again and enters through his ear.

A spybot watches the scene. "Who is that? She reminds me of a smaller Bumblebee. Search all databases for that face." Deathstroke's computer hums as it starts.

Raven and Psykick are in Raven's room. "Wow, cool." Psykick looks at a bookshelf filled with damaged books. "I'm guessing this," She picks one out that had a liberal use of tape and paste holding it together. "Is our fault."

"No it was Deathstroke's fault." Raven moves a box of more damaged books she had yet been able too put back together. "We will try meditating here. His spybots can't get in here."

"I hope." Psykick looks around nervously.

Logan is lightheaded when the silver mist leaves his head again. "Thank you Ulrich."

"Logan, I go by Logan now."

"Ok Logan, thank you. So many strange things in this world. Titans are horrible monsters in our legends but they are heroes here?"

"They aren't real Titans. But they would probably be interested in meeting you."

"They are comrades of yours yes?" Logan nods.

"And they can bring you plenty of excitement and adventure. Follow me." Logan starts walking and Moon Myst follows hovering over the ground.

Psykick and Raven focus on a crystal ball. "Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos. Focus your mind. Forget the today and focus on the past. Your memories are there just being trapped. Release your mind."

"Aaaa!" Raven opens her eyes and sees electricity sparking around Psykick's neck. "Get it off!"

"We can't." Raven's eyes glow and energy forms around the device. Electricity stops sparking but Psykick is still in pain. "What did you see? Right before it activated."

"It was in a cell. My memory of where he kept me. I started remembering the lair and then it happened."

"His lair?"

"It was different then where you found me. I think he had more then one. I guess he didn't want me remembering where it was."

"That device is deeply set in your mind. But it only blocks certain memories. I think Cyborg should know about this." Raven gets off of the floor. "Has it stopped?"

"Yes, thank you." Raven's energy disappears from the device. "So like, are we going now? Isn't it getting late? I was going back so I could sleep."

"We'll find you a place here. For tonight only. The others, including myself, still do not trust you."

"I know and with this thing on," She taps the device. "I don't trust myself. I might fall asleep one day then wake up under his control again. I know you wanna test on me for Terra but I could just rip it off. It'd hurt but I would heal."

"We know and we're glad you hold on and wait for us too find a way to remove it." Raven leads Psykick out of her room.

Logan is at the waters edge. "That Tower is my friend's home. Could you carry me?"

"Of course." Logan looks Moon Myst over. She looked no heavier then eighty pounds soaking wet.

"Uh actually I better call them. I am a lot heavier than I look."

"I am not limited to my body." Silver mist forms an aura around her. It floats towards Logan and surrounds him. He lifts in to the air then gently goes back down. "You are heavier than you look." More mist surrounds him and lifts him back up. "Where do we go?"

"There is a door on the other side of the Tower." They both float over the water.

Cyborg is alerted by the motion detector that some one was near the island. He checks a screen and sees Logan with a stranger. "Bumblebee? No that's not her." He gets his communicator out and alerts the others about the guests.

Just as Logan reaches up to knock on the door it opens. "Logan, your friend." Raven's eyes glow. "Why are you here?"

"Um, I just met her. She's new to the city and I thought you guys should meet her." Raven notices Moon Myst scanning her.

"What?"

"You are different from Logan. You feel dark why do you feel dark? Only the Untouched feel like you on Nevermore."

"Nevermore? The lost island of Fairies? That is just a myth."

"We are a myth too the humans. We were once plenty in your world. But us and our cousins the Elves were slaughtered by the thousands and so we left and hid. Our only contact with this world has been the ships and bodies that land on our coasts."

"Why are you here?" Raven turns around and sees Robin.

"We are curious about the world. I was elected to go out and explore it. I flew many, what is your measurement for distance?"

"Miles is the word I think you're looking for."

"Many miles until I made it here. I saw a disturbance and flew down and met with Logan. He allowed me too seek his mind for knowledge so I could speak." Raven shifts her stance a little.

"How do you do that?"

"I send a part of my spirit self in to him." A silver mist starts floating out through her nose and ears then sucks back in. "He allowed it so it is not a violation."

"Whoa hey, are you related to Bumblebee?" Beast Boy finally makes it down.

"No one on Nevermore is named Bumblebee so no I am not." She studies Beast Boy. "You look a lot like a Changeling."

"Changeling? Cool name."

"Look guys she said she is looking for," Moon Myst cuts him off.

"I am looking for adventure and excitement. Logan has said you his friends can provide that for me."

"We could." Robin is cautious. "Raven you've read about this Nevermore?"

"Yes. The myth is that like she said the Fairies fled there when the people turned on them. Before they were welcomed but a new religion swept through the land and convinced the people that Fairies were demons."

"It was a dark time for us. We went east across many miles. We met many strange people. We hoped for the old ways but every time we were forced away."

"And then they crossed all of what is known as Asia and went in to the ocean. Nevermore was said too have been found by Marco Polo."

"The human we made contact with many time ago. No, many, long time ago."

"Years. Marco Polo's diaries describe many of the things he did not tell to the public. _I did not tell of half of what I saw for I knew I would not be believed. _The Island of Nevermore was described as invisible until you were there."

"We are not invisible we are simply not seen unless we wish too be. What is your name?"

"Robin, um, what is your name?"

"I am known as The Moon Myst."

"Ok The Moon Myst why don't you come with Raven and I and we can talk?"

"Can Logan come with us? In case she needs more mind seeking. I do not want her seeking mine."

"Ok if that's ok with you Logan."

"Always glad if I can help." They go in to the Tower.

Psykick sneaks around Starfire's room when she finds Silkie. "You're that animal they keep." She pokes it. "Disgusting." She leaves Silkie alone as she continues going through Starfire's room.

Starfire is with Beast Boy outside of Robin's room. She has her ear pressed against the door. "I can not hear them." Beast Boy doesn't respond as he is a bat and clings to the door.

Robin and Raven study Moon Myst. "What of your island and your people caused you too become curious?" Raven was taking charge since she had read of the Fairy's.

"We have had many visitors since Marco. Most are near death or dead when they wash up. We have collected what they owned and studied them. But you can only learn so much. I was never in contact with Marco when he visited and we do not risk seeking the mind of those near death."

"Wait you were alive when Marco Polo visited you?"

"Yes. I was very young then barely two hundred of the solar cycle. He was the only contact we have allowed since we found Nevermore that was not an accident."

"Why?"

"He was polite but some of his men were not. I do not wish too speak of what happened it is still a horror of our people."

"But then they sent you out? What I've read says you were not allowed too leave the island."

"We voted and I was made the honorary one. We had a small ship wash up and a young boy was not harmed. He told us of many wonders so different from what we knew. It made us wonder if maybe this world could accept us once more. His language was different from yours."

"What happened with the boy?"

"He will remain with us until we deem it safe for us too let him leave."

"So he is a prisoner?"

"No, not prisoner but guest who may not leave for fear of our destruction. If the People of Faith still exist our small island may be wiped out."

"But with your powers couldn't you fight? I've read of your amazing speed, agility, strength, and ancient magiks."

"One of us could take on a dozen of the old ways. But today? You have metal slingers and light burners. No I mean, they have other names."

"Guns and lasers."

"Thank you Dark One."

"Raven, my name is Raven." Moon Myst floats back a little.

"An Untouchable is known by that name."

"Raven what's an Untouchable?"

"A Fairy or Elf who has chosen the dark arts over the light. They are banished to a cave and not allowed too leave upon penalty of death."

"We do not kill if we can help it. Our people live for many sun cycles as long as we are not killed by outside forces."

"Raven could you get me the book so I can read it?"

"No. It was damaged and I still have not completed it. I am missing thousands of pages from hundreds of books I know I'll never recover."

"You do not need a book I will tell the truth as long as you are brave, virtuous, and fight for the light."

"That's what we do. We fight the bad guys and save the innocent."

"But you are friends with the Dark One. Her aura is darker then many hearts of the Untouchables." Raven's eyes glow with anger. Logan intervenes.

"That's not her fault and it means her fighting for good makes her even more amazing." Raven pulls the hood of her cloak tighter over her face as she blushes. "A Titan in our world is some one who fights for the light."

"I see." Moon Myst gives a glance towards Raven. "I do wish too learn more of you and your world but I feel I have offended you. I am sorry for that Dark One."

"My name is Raven not Dark One. Robin we should keep her here. If Deathstroke finds out about her he may capture her. The ancient magiks known by her people could give him a powerful advantage."

"Deathstroke? Who is this?"

"A bad person. The kind of bad person we fight."

"And he would harm me? But we have not met he has no reason for that action."

"He's evil. More evil than some Untouchable." Moon Myst's eyes go wide with shock. Silver mist escapes out from her ears, nose, and mouth before sucking back in.

"I'm sorry my spirit self was disturbed."

"It's ok. Um, let her use the room you guys made for me."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Psykick. Raven where did you leave her?"

"In my room. We were working on meditating when the device shocked her. It blocked memories of another lair."

Psykick leaves Starfire's room after slipping some thing in to her pocket. "I wonder what all the hooplah was about." She walks down the hall towards Raven's room.

Raven creates a portal and enters her room. "Psykick?" She looks around. "Crap where did she go?"

"Um, right here." Raven turns and sees Psykick enter her room.

"Where did you go?"

"I needed to use the facilities but got lost."

"Oh I'll lead you."

"Thank you! I'm dying here." Psykick laughs.

"No problem." Raven takes the lead.

As they walk Psykick talks. "So what happened? Did you find Deathstroke?"

"No. Logan found a Fairy from the Island of Nevermore."

"A Fairy? Like wings and really small or the other kind?"

"Wings but not as small as legends tell." They stop in front of a door. "Here. Go back to my room when you're done."

"Thank you Raven! You're a life saver." Psykick hurries inside.

Logan and Robin take Moon Myst to the room that should be Logan's. "Is that a telescion?"

"Television, and yes it is." Logan picks up the remote. "This red button turns it on," He presses it. "And these arrows change the channel." He changes it to History. "These arrows change the sound." He turns it up a little."

"Wow there are people on the other side?"

"No. It's hard explaining it. Maybe you should seek my mind? I'll focus on television if that helps."

"It could thank you." Silver mist leaves her mouth and enters through Logan's ear again.

Robin studies the technique. He notices Logan's eyes go white while Moon Myst's eyes glow red. When the silver mist leaves Logan both of their eyes go back too normal.

"Wow. Such amazing magic. No, the word, technology yes?" Logan nods.

"So the bed is already made the bathroom is down the hall and if you need help the Titans will gladly help you."

"Bed?"

"Um, where you sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Never mind. Do as the Titans ask and help them out ok? They will accept you as a friend and may even take you out on their adventures soon."

"Don't push it Logan. We can't get the first Fairy who left Nevermore hurt on our watch." Robin smiles and laughs. "But if you're as tough as you say then maybe you could join us."

Psykick goes back to Raven's room. "So, where do I go? Deathstroke destroyed my camp site."

"Would you mind staying with Titans East or Europe for tonight?"

"Just tonight?"

"You so far have done what we asked. You have helped us fight off Substance. You have given us total access too the device. As wary as we are of you there seems no reason for our worry."

"Thank you and I wouldn't mind staying with friends of yours. Maybe not Titans Europe I attacked them didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I will contact Titans East and see if they can take you in."

"Thank you."

A few hours later Psykick is with Titans East. "Hey I'm sorry it's so late."

"Actually it is early now."

"Well I haven't slept so could I get a bed and shut eye?"

"Of course that's why you're here."

"Thank you uh, Speedy right?" He nods. "Raven didn't tell me how cute you were." She smiles at him.

"I don't think she's much in to looks." Bumblebee keeps a close eye on Psykick. Raven had warned her of Psykick's past and of the device. "We'll let you use a guest room. We probably won't be here most of the day so you should get plenty of sleep."

"Thank you. Again a million times over." Psykick follows Speedy.

Deathstroke waits in his lair for contact. "It is near noon where she is. Why hasn't she sent me a message?" He pushes a button.

Psykick feels energy spark through her spine and she bites back a scream. She checks around the room again before getting a communicator out. "D, I can't be sure this is secure."

"It is or the connection would not be made. What has happened?"

"They moved me too Titans East since they still don't trust me but that's not the big news. Some fairy thing from a missing island appeared and met the Titans."

"A Fairy from a missing island? You do not mean the mythical Nevermore do you?"

"Yes! I have no idea what any of that means but she's with the Titans. Raven didn't tell me much about her just a quick back round."

"Thankfully I have read the lost diaries of Marco Polo before trading them with the Brotherhood for some materials. The Titans are once again at a distinct disadvantage for only those who have read those diaries know the truth of the Fairies."

"Well what do I do?"

"I will send spybots out and you will place them in key positions. When you return I want that Fairy."

"Why?"

"The knowledge they hold would make any man a God." Deathstroke laughs evilly. "Be good young one and I will make sure you are greatly rewarded."

"Thank you I will do what I can."

"Do more." Deathstroke cuts the connection.

The next day in the Titan Tower the Titans are at the meeting table with Moon Myst. They sit while she hovers several inches over the floor. "So how was your first night?" Raven was taking the lead again.

"Not even twenty dollars gets you three Awesome Auto Hammers and a free gift! I do not know what a call now is or if I have the twenty of the dollars."

"Dollars are green paper and a call now means a telephone. Right Raven?" She nods towards Starfire.

"I'm guessing you were watching infomercials."

"They were very informative."

"Forget about them. Moon Myst I looked for the Marco Polo diaries that I had but can only find a few pages. I re read them and they say that you could not leave."

"It was punishable by death for leaving. They changed the rule so I could leave and learn about this world. If I find it is safe for us then we will return."

"And what will make this world safe? There are criminals out there just like there are good people."

"If we can live with out being hunted down and killed then we may return. Over a thousand sun cycles, years, ago a faith rose up and turned the people on us. After we learned there was a great famine and plague. We in the past healed them and protected the crops but with out us many millions died."

"The Black Plague." Moon Myst nods.

"We thought of returning but the elders voted no. Thousands of us had been killed and many more Elves. We fled east until we met the great waters and continued. We had no land too call home. When we found Nevermore we were lucky."

"You were alive then?"

"Yes but I was very young only around fifty sun cycles. Then arrived Marco Polo after many years. We had hoped that the times had changed but his men were proof nothing had. While Marco was very kind and we generous in return his men were monsters."

"So you staid hidden. But why now? Surely you had hundred if not thousands of ships wash up."

"None of them lived. Our defense made it impossible for those who would live too see it. The only time it has been broken was by the young boy. We are curious of him and the world he told us of. So I was voted and left."

"Do not leave our sights for now. We do not know what might happen if Deathstroke attacks you."

"I can defend myself. I am one of the stronger ones when it comes to defense."

"And fighting?"

"Not as well as others. But we do not wish a fight with you. Why I was chosen for my defensive skills are surpassed by few."

"Robin I think we need her here. We can teach her about this world while protecting her from Deathstroke."

"But I can defend myself."

"So can we but we don't fight him alone. Please do not argue with us. We will teach you and take you on the adventures you want but please do as we say."

"We'll invite you as our guest to stay Moon Myst. Please accept our invitation." Robin holds a hand out.

"I do," Moon Myst stares at Robin's hand. Starfire raises her hand like she was in class.

"You shake when you meet new people or make a promise."

"Yes very good Starfire."

"Maybe you can teach me the ways of the humans even though you are orange and look different from the other humans."

"I am not a human but have made Earth my home. We can be best of friends I am sure!" Starfire hugs Moon Myst tightly.

"Release me!" Starfire pulls away.

"I am sorry I forget my own strength."

"Why would you do that in front of others?"

"It was just a hug. In our, the people's of Earth culture, it is a warm welcoming by friends."

"Oh. I have many things too learn. I could seek your mind if you give me permission."

"Maybe later. Right now we need too contact our friends and see how Psykick is doing." Robin gets up and leaves the table.

"Follow new friend our home is now your home." Starfire gets up and walks after Robin. Moon Myst hovers behind her.

"Raven why am I detecting hostility? She seems nice."

"Beast Boy if you ever read a book you would know that Fairies have rules. They can not leave the island of Nevermore."

"But she explained that."

"You might believe her but I do not. Until I can fix the diaries and read more she is not a friend." Raven gets up and follows after the others.

"Beast Man am I the only one who has goosebumps?" Beast Boy turns in to a goose. "Nice," Logan laughs. "But we better go after them or we'll get yelled at." Beast Boy honks in response and waddles after the others.

Psykick is awoken by Bumblebee. "Robin is contacting us. Wake up."

"Alright, could at least given me a couple minutes."

"Now," Bumblebee grabs and pulls on Psykick's arm.

Robin sees Psykick on the screen. "Psykick how do you feel about staying there for a few more days?"

"Um, I could I guess, why?"

"We don't have a room for you yet. It will take a couple of days before we do." Psykick gives out an excited squeal. "You're welcome."

"I can wait! I can even help the Titans East before I leave so I'm not just bumming here!"

"If they ask for it sure. Is it ok with you guys if she stays there a couple more days?"

"I have no problem with it." Speedy winks.

"Neither do I. I'm sure Mas y Menos won't mind either."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Psykick turns away from the camera before the evil smile spreads across her face.

**A/N Long, not a lot of action but a lot of story and a new secretive character. Raven doesn't trust her but isn't sure why. I mean, they can change the rules right? The Fairies made them so they can change them. Especially if an outsider some how passed through the magik barrier they had. And some notes, Deathstroke gave the Brotherhood Marco Polo's diaries. He thinks he has an advantage because the Titans never read them. But we know Raven raided the library and now we know some of the things she took were Marco Polo's diaries. Interesting details I think. Will it change what happens? Only one way we can find out, read the next time it is updated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 13: Marco…**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Raven is in her room using her powers too search for certain pages. The paper would be several hundred years old and have a high salt content from ocean travel. "Cintamani stone wasn't a myth? I can't read the rest until I find the parts about the Island of Nevermore." She continues repairing a diary of Marco Polo.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire are on a new T Ship flying towards Titan East. "I hope she likes her new home." Starfire sees the Titans East Tower. "She was through much with Deathstroke."

"I'm still a little worried about her but she has shown no reason for it. I will talk with the others before we leave."

"Try and be subtle about it Robin. She might notice if you glare at her then go off alone with Speedy."

"I don't glare Cyborg." Robin glares towards Cyborg's pod.

Logan and Moon Myst are outside of a drive in theater. "Those moving paintings were amazing!"

"Movies, they're called movies. So what do you want too do next?" Logan yawns.

"Is it not late for your kind?"

"It is but you don't sleep so we're trying to make sure you have company at all times. Show you as much of Earth as we can before you go back."

"I am here as long as I need be."

_Insert English Lyrics_

Psykick is in her room at the Titans East Tower packing. She taps on her earpiece. "D, I got them all set."

"Good my Apprentice. I will make it so you can get inside of Titans Europe soon. Once all of the Towers are prepared we will destroy all Titans unlike the Brotherhood." Deathstroke's laughter fills the earpiece.

The T Ship lands on top of the Tower. Speedy and Bumblebee greet them. "She's packing still."

"Good, how did she act while she was here?"

"Perfectly fine for some one who was working for evil. She even helped us stop Inque from destroying Powers Inc HQ here."

"Inque? I've never heard of them."

"Don't worry we got her where she belongs. Mostly because of our psychic friend's powers." Bumblebee looks towards the door when it opens.

"Sorry! I wanted too make sure I had every thing. What little I do have is important too me." Psykick has one duffel bag. "Not every one came?"

"No we needed some left behind in case Deathstroke attacked."

"Good thinking! I never would have thought of that. But I guess that's why I'm not a leader of Teen Titans." She laughs. "Bumblebee, Speedy, where are the two speed demons and Aqualad at?"

"Doing a search for the guys dealing that V10 stuff." Robin's eyes go wide with shock.

"V10?"

"Yeah, some new drug. It's like Velocity 9 but not as strong."

"We know. We've dealt with it and the guy who made it."

"You did? Who is it? Why is he selling it?"

"Deathstroke and we think he may be using the money for another plan. We aren't sure yet though but any thing we find out I'll inform you right away." Robin and Speedy shake hands.

"Take care on your way back."

"Thank you again for helping us." Robin and the others get in the T Ship and take off.

Deathstroke releases several drones near a weapons factory. Terra takes the lead and uses her powers too throw a large rock through the wall. "Good Terra. Make sure you grab as many rifles as possible and bring them here. My army will need them very soon."

"Go to he, he," The device sparks stopping her from resisting Deathstroke. "Yes Deathstroke." She and the drones hurry in.

The alarm sounds in Titan Tower. Raven's eyes glow with annoyance. She gets her communicator out. "Logan, there is an attack. I will let you know where when I know."

"Are the others back yet?"

"No, it is just you, Beast Boy, and I." She cuts the communication.

"What is going on? Why was your friend inside of there? Is she not uncomfortable?" Moon Myst reaches for the communicator.

"No, she's not inside of here. It's like the moving paintings. I'm not sure if you should stay here or come with me." Logan focuses and feels danger coming from far in the west of the city. "You can defend yourself well you said."

"Very much so. It is one reason why they sent me."

"Then follow me." Logan starts running and Moon Myst flies behind him.

Raven finds Beast Boy in his room after he wouldn't answer his communicator. "Beast Boy get up!" She kicks him.

"Huh, oh crap." He hits the alarm on his nightstand.

"It's an attack not your alarm."

"Oh, uh, ok." He yawns and rubs his eyes. "Know where it is?"

"Not yet." Raven's communicator beeps. "Logan?"

"It's on the west side near the coast. We're on our way there and my awareness is picking it up more. I'll let you know where it is exactly when I know."

"Thank you." Raven smacks Beast Boy after he lays back down. "We must go."

Logan and Moon Myst follow his powers to the weapons factory. "This must be it." Logan examines the hole in the wall. "Be careful Moon Myst if this is Deathstroke he is very dangerous." They go inside.

Terra commands the drones too throw crates of weapons in to a hole she made. "Hurry up I don't want the Titans getting here before we leave."

"It's ok Terra we know you don't do this on your own." She turns and sees Logan and Moon Myst.

"Back off!" Her eyes glow yellow and the ground shakes.

"Sorry Terra but I can't. Moon Myst could you use your powers and block the machines from doing uh, what they're doing."

"I could." She flies towards the hole.

"Stop!" A spear of dirt shoots out of the ground barely missing Moon Myst.

"Keep going I have Terra." Logan leaps on top of Terra tackling her too the ground. He wraps his arms around her neck choking her. "Little move I learned on the wrestling team." She struggles against his hold but can't break it.

Moon Myst floats over the hole. "You are doing some thing you should not please stop." Another crate is thrown in to the hole. "I said stop." Her soul self leaves through her mouth. It slowly crawls towards the hole and expands blocking it off. It expands more and wraps around the ankle of a drone. It moves up the legs and covers the torso. The drone starts shaking as her soul self gets inside of it.

"Whoa," Logan watches the drone fall apart into hundreds of different pieces. "See that Terra? That's who you're messing with." He shakes her. "You're out already? That was easy." He let's her go and she stays limp.

Raven follows the signal from Logan's communicator and makes it to the weapons factory. "Beast Boy I'll sneak in if you go in noticeable."

"Why?"

"They'll expect us to go in but if I can sneak in then I can surprise them." Raven forms a portal and walks through it.

Beast Boy morphs in to a Pterodactyl and flies through the hole. When he sees Moon Myst's soul self ripping the drones apart he morphs back. "Uh Raven I don't think they need our help." Terra's eyes snap open.

"Where's Psykick? She's a tr," The device shocks her so badly she falls too her knees. "Stop her! She'll," The collar shocks her again and she passes out.

"What is wrong with her? Why do you not fight her?"

"She's not our enemy. She's being controlled." Raven reaches down and places a hand on the device. "She is our friend. Leave her be we destroyed his drones and what ever plans he had."

"I may be able too remove the device. If I had the chance would it be ok?"

"Myst it's tricky and we can't let her die. She, she has been our friend for years and nearly died saving us. We will save her but we won't be careless with it." Raven forms a black portal. "Come, we're going back." She walks through it.

"I will not go that way. The darkness is against what we believe in."

"Beast Man you go I'll make sure Moon Myst gets back safe." Logan looks around the factory. "After finding out what exactly is here and why Deathstroke would want it."

"Oh yeah that might be a good idea. Robin would have thought of that." Beast Boy goes through the portal.

On the other side Raven holds the portal open. "What's taking them so long?"

"Uh, Logan is looking around for why Deathstroke was there. And Moon Myst won't go through because of the darkness."

"I doubt she meant she's afraid of the dark." Raven's voice is as dark as her energy.

"It is dark, and cold." Beast Boy shivers. What looks like a tear starts forming in her eye then disappear as her eyes glow.

"Robin and the others will be back soon. I'm going too bed."

"Back to bed? Oh man it's nearly two."

"I didn't say back to bed." Raven continues walking away.

Robin and the others land on top the Titans Tower. "The sun will be up soon." Cyborg yawns.

"I'm sorry guys! Um, I'll make breakfast for every one."

"I'm too tired to eat. Maybe make us all dinner?" Cyborg and Psykick laugh at the joke.

"You guys go to bed. I'm finding Raven and seeing if any thing happened."

Robin knocks on Raven's door. "Raven, it's me, Robin. May I come in?"

"Yes." Robin opens the door and finds Raven just getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry I thought you would be up by now."

"We got in late after a fight with some of Deathstroke's drones and Terra."

"What happened?"

"By the time Beast Boy and I got there Moon Myst had used her powers too destroy all of the drones. Terra tried resisting Deathstroke so much the device knocked her out. Beast Boy and I left her alone while Logan investigated the place."

"Ok, get back to bed we've all had a late night. I'll talk to Logan later." Robin leaves Raven's room.

Robin knocks on Logan's door and before he can announce who he is the door opens. "Oh, hi Moon Myst. Is Logan in there?"

"He is currently doing the sleep cycle." Moon Myst hovers over the floor her wings creating a soothing beat. "He said I could observe him and that my wings made it easier for him too enter the sleep cycle."

"Um, ok when he wakes up tell him," Robin yawns.

"You are ready for the sleep cycle also? But the sun is coming up. Do not humans enter the sleep cycle when the sun goes away?"

"Normally but I've been up all night. Tell Logan when he wakes up we're having a meeting at eight tonight ok?" She nods.

"Good sleep cycle Robin friend." She closes the door.

A little past noon Deathstroke has Terra in a special room. "How many times have I told you not too defy me?"

"Tell me once again it might sink in." Terra glares at him. "I hate you and I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Your friends? Until you died for them killing me they hated you, even Beast Boy. But you are alive as am I so do you think they still consider you a friend? After all they left you there."

"I, well, maybe they can't trust what I'll do because of this stupid thing."

"But not even so much as taking you in and restraining you until they found a way too remove it? They must not worry about that very much." Deathstroke's deep laughter fills the room and echoes. "If you ruin my plans you will wish you had never been born."

"What makes you think I don't already?"

"Oh trust me Terra I could do far worse then you will ever imagine. And once I complete my serum I will make the Titans pay. You will want too be on my side when that time comes."

"I'd rather die then be on your side! I already tried it once and I'll try it again!" Her eyes start glowing but the device shocks her.

"Now, now Terra. Try to think before you act. You will remain here for now while I prepare my armies and my new apprentice." A door appears and Deathstroke walks through it.

That evening the Titans meet around the table. "Weapons? Rifles and hand lasers? Why would Deathstroke need those? He can build weapons in to his machines. Did you follow the tunnel?"

"I started but then Terra woke up. She wouldn't defy Deathstroke any more and collapsed the tunnel on me."

"How did you get out?"

"I used my soul self and brought him out from the Mother. She would not kill her own like that."

"Thank you Moon Myst but I already told you I can't die. I would have dug myself out eventually."

"As it is your friend who fights you left us and did not say more."

"Why would he need weapons? He can build his own. We must investigate farther. Every one who is up for it I want out looking for any signs of Deathstroke's plans. He must be making an army but where?"

"Drug addicts." Every one turns to Psykick. "The V10 addicts. He's the only maker of it. If he told them they would have all the V10 they wanted for joining his army they would."

"Not what we needed. Ok instead of looking for his army look for V10 addicts."

"They are his army. Be careful when those guys tweek they can be dangerous."

"Tweek?" The others are confused.

"Uh, come down from the high. I experienced it myself and I got rather violent. If it wasn't for this stupid thing I probably would have killed him." Psykick rubs the device. "I'll help. I dealt it some times but I know he had some one else helping. I never saw who he used for that but I know like where he might go."

"We'll work in teams. Who else wants to go out?"

"I will." Raven stands up from the table. "I do not need a teammate." A portal forms and she walks through it. Logan notices Moon Myst shy away from it.

"I'll keep an eye on Moon Myst. Well, she may be the one keeping an eye on me. Her powers are incredible."

"Thank you I merely do what I thought was needed." Logan stands up and they leave.

"I guess that means BB and I will head out."

"Star, go with Psykick."

"What about you Robin? I was hoping we could team together."

"It showed up in Steel City. If Deathstroke is the only one who makes the drug then how is he getting it out of the city? I'm investigating any airlines and trains that go there. Psykick do you know how he got it out?"

"No. I didn't even know he was dealing it any where else. Can you imagine what it would be like if millions rose up all across the country? Or what about in Europe? You should contact the Titans Europe and see if it is being sold there."

"I'll do that. If he gets it there then he's shipping it out internationally."

"Well Starfire? Just us girls! We'll show the others what we can do."

"I, I guess." Starfire and Psykick leave the table.

Later that evening Psykick and Starfire are on the far north side of the city. "I swear I remember there being a couple alleyways near here. They would hide and, I can't remember."

"I do not see any sign of the drug users. Maybe it was another part of the city?" Starfire sees the device on Psykick's neck start glowing. "Your device it is acting strangely."

"What do you," Psykick's eyes go blank. She starts shaking as the device sparks. She points her arm at Starfire.

"Friend? Are you alright?" Psykick responds with her powers. Starfire is hit hard with a psychic blast knocking her in to a wall.

"You are a fool. We will kill you Starfire and use your body as an example."

"Psykick, stop!" Starfire's eyes glow green. "I will harm you!"

"We will harm you more." The air around Psykick moves eerily. The sounds of doors opening are followed by footsteps as dozens of drones come out. "Deathstroke has always wondered just how strong you are. You are very powerful and he has watched you take a great amount of damage."

"My race is very tough. It will take more then these drones or you."

"Really? I guess it's a good thing we got help." Starfire looks around and sees…

"Hello Little Sister."

"Blackfire!" Starfire is hit with a psychic blast again slamming her to the ground. Two drones leap on top of her pinning her down.

"Little Sister it is time you learn your place!" Blackfire's powers rise and she attacks.

Raven is near an alley and she hears talking. "Come on man fill the needle already. I need my fix!"

"Hold on I gotta make sure there aren't any air bubbles in it."

"Hey," The two junkies turn and see Raven. She has her cowl down. "Can I get a hit?"

"Hey baby sure but you gonna pay for it?"

"Well, I could just buy it from your dealer."

"No, no baby you can get it from us. Besides we don't need money from some sweet thing like you."

"Sweet? You are a very bad judger of character." Raven's eyes glow. "I am very, very dark." Her energy springs out from the walls and attacks the men. "And I can make things dark for you."

"Please what do you want? Take the drugs just don't kill us!"

"I'll take the drugs but I want the name of your dealer. And any other dealers you know about."

Cyborg follows Beast Boy who was in the shape of a bloodhound. "Beast Boy are you sure you know what it smells like?" Beast Boy doesn't answer he just keeps looking.

Robin is researching all modes of transportation to and from Steel City. "Not by plane he would never get it past all of the security. Train or trailer is more likely." He starts looking in to those.

Logan and Moon Myst are following a van. They had seen it sell strange packages too random people. "Whoa stop." Moon Msyt does.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I think. There is a lot of danger near here, north of here. Follow me." Logan leaps from the sidewalk and on to the side of a building using his claws too dig in and climb up.

Starfire is bleeding and bruised as Blackfire and Psykick beat on her. "I think ripping her head off should do the trick." Blackfire grabs her under the chin. "Hold her body down."

"Stop!" Logan leaps off of the roof and lands on top of Blackfire. "Psykick what are you doing?!"

"Please, make him, make it stop, I can't," Her device glows bright and sparks. "Stop me!"

"Oh shut up human. Hold my sister down while I rip her head off."

"Moon Myst help me!"

"I can not!" She had been jumped by several drones.

"Psykick don't do it!" Logan tries pulling Blackfire off of Starfire but she is very strong. "I'll kill you who ever you are!"

"You're a hero you don't kill." Logan extands a claw and holds it against Blackfire's throat.

"I wasn't always a good guy." He presses it against her skin and draws blood.

"He's bluffing. He's always been a baby. Father's always been prouder of me. Called me his true son." The device glows so bright it hurts Logan's eyes.

"Do you want too trust her who you know is evil or some one who's her brother? The _true_ son of Sabertooth." He digs the claw in more cutting through her skin more. "Another inch and I'll cut your jugular vein."

"He's bluffing."

"Then get him off of me. My sisters out cold we'll rip her head off after we kill her friend." Logan laughs.

"I can't die or did my sister not tell you about that?" Logan extends his other claws. "I was always a better fighter. Or did she not tell you about that also?"

"You were never the better fighter!"

"Then prove it before I cut her head off. Unlike us I'm pretty sure that will kill her." He starts shoving a claw in to Blackfire's shoulder. "But maybe we should test that out?" Blackfire hold back a scream as his nail digs farther in. "Let Starfire go or I'll kill you, do you want too see if this is a bluff?"

"No," Blackfire let's Starfire's head go.

"Stop me!" Psykick's device explodes with electricity knocking her out.

"So it's just you and me now." Logan doesn't remove his claws.

"What about your other friend?" Logan looks over and sees Moon Myst. Her soul self was leaving through her mouth, nose, and ears.

"She'll be fine. She's immortal as far as I can tell. She was around when Marco Polo sailed the oceans."

"Wow. Who's Marco Polo?"

"You're not from Earth if you're Starfire's sister. It seems the Titans have a lot of family issues." Logan shoves a couple more claws in to Blackfire drawing more blood. "That can't feel good. Surrender and I'll stop."

"You're dealing with the wrong Tamaranian." Blackfire explodes with power sending Logan flying backwards. Before he lands she turns and throws an energy bolt hitting him in the back. "Unlike my sister I am strong!" Blackfire attacks again.

Moon Myst's soul self rips the drones apart. "You will leave my friends alone!" She flies at Blackfire and tackles her. But Blackfire outweighs her by at least thirty pounds and it is like tackling a brick wall.

"Foolish girl. You're that fairy D-Man talked about." Blackfire grabs her by the throat. "He says most likely your powers come from your chest. If I block off its only path out you're powerless." She squeezes her hand around Moon Myst's throat.

Logan recovers from the attack. "Myst!" His claws extend all the way as he attacks Blackfire again.

"Aaaa!" She pulls back a stump. Her hand was still clenched around Moon Myst's throat but was no longer connected to Blackfire. "No, you, you didn't. You're a good guy you can't do that!"

"I'm no hero." Logan grabs her severed arm and pulls it off of Moon Myst's throat. "Are you ok?"

"I will be." Logan turns back to Blackfire.

"Um, do your kind regenerate limbs?"

"No! What have you done?! You cut my arm off! I'll kill you!" She lunges at Logan but he knocks her away.

"You can't kill me I'm immortal. But you can die. Leave now or I will kill you." Logan holds up his claws. She sees her blood on two of them. "Or will you test me more?"

"No, I, I'll leave." Blackfire retreats holding her stump.

Logan gets his communicator out. "Please, Starfire and Psykick are hurt. Follow my signal. I, I don't know if I should move them or if Psykick should go back."

"What happened?" Robin's face appears in his communicator.

"A Tamaranian, Starfire's sister, she attacked us. And the device on Psykick was glowing and shocking her making her attack us as well. Starfire she, she won't wake up but she's breathing."

"Blackfire? What happened?!"

"Just get here! Please, I, I don't know what to do." Logan shakes as he turns the communicator off. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? What did I do?" He grabs Blackfire's severed arm. "What was I thinking?"

"She was hurting me and you saved me."

"But she, I cut her arm off. Don't tell the others. Please don't tell the others. I, I'm putting this some where. But if they get back before I do don't tell them about what I did please." Logan takes off with the arm.

Raven drops the drug users on the ground. "You're lucky I'm needed elsewhere. Stop or I'll come back and I will be far worse." She forms a portal and disappears inside.

She steps out and steps in a puddle of blood. "Myst, what happened?"

"I can not say. He, he said I can't until he comes back."

"Logan? Is he ok?"

"Yes. He will come back soon." Moon Myst stays silent even though Raven asks her more questions.

Logan leaps on top of the building and sees Raven. "Of course she made it here first." He leaps down. "Hi Raven."

"What did you do? She won't say any thing. Whose blood is this?"

"Starfire is hurt, so is Psykick. But the device controlled her. We must remove it now before Deathstroke can control her again."

"We can't until we can find a way too do it that would also let us get it off of Terra. Now answer me what did you do?"

"I can do it. I can remove it."

"Stay out of this Fairy." Raven's eyes glow. "Or the darkness will get you." Moon Myst floats backwards away from Raven.

"Hey don't threaten her. Let her try. Maybe if it works she can get the other device off of Terra."

"Stop dodging the question. What did you do? Whose blood is this? Who else was here?"

"I don't know her name. She was Starfire's sister."

"Blackfire? What was she doing here? This is her blood? What did you do?"

"She was working for Deathstroke. She was about to rip Starfire's head off when I stopped her."

"Did she leave?"

"Yes, she flew off. Did you think I killed her?"

"How did she bleed this much? What did you do?"

"I stopped her from killing Starfire and Moon Myst. Why does it matter how I did it?"

"Because you are one of us and as one of us you have certain rules you must follow." Her eyes glow. "If you want too do what ever you want then you'll give us back the communicator and leave our Tower."

"I hurt her but I didn't kill her. If I hadn't done what I had Starfire, Moon Myst, and maybe others would have been killed. You know how strong Star is and if her sister is even half as strong teamed up with a controlled Psykick they could have killed all of you."

"It worked." The two turn and see Moon Myst holding up the device. "I can remove the other one if you want." Raven grabs the device from Moon Myst's hand.

"What have you done?! Psykick can heal unlike Terra! What ever you did won't work for Terra!"

"Terra?!" Beast Boy morphs back from an owl. "She was here?"

"No this stupid Fairy took the device off of Psykick. Now we can't find a way too do it that wouldn't kill Terra."

"No, well, now that it's off maybe I can study it more." Cyborg holds a hand out and Raven hands it too him.

"Whoa, whose blood is that?" Beast Boy sees puddles of it spread around the alley. "Is Starfire ok?"

"We don't know. I'll take her back." Raven creates a portal as her powers wrap around Starfire. She carries her through the portal and it closes.

Starfire is in the medic ward hooked up too several machines. "Robin that Fairy took the device off. She's screwed up weeks of study."

"She thought it would help us. And if it stops Psykick from being controlled by Deathstroke again it will help us." Robin places his hand on Starfire's. "When they're back check her mind. With the device off we should get a lot more information about Deathstroke." He rubs her hand. "Come on Star, wake up." Raven growls a little in frustration and walks out.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Logan, and Moon Myst clean up the area. "I'll carry her." Logan picks Psykick up. "She's a lot heavier then I thought." He struggles a little but then gets her up on his shoulder.

"I could take her."

"Don't worry Moon Myst you've used your powers a lot today aren't you…" Logan realizes Moon Myst doesn't sleep. "You don't get tired do you?"

"I do not so I can carry her." Her soul self leaves through her mouth and wraps around Psykick and lifts her off of Logan's shoulder.

Raven is in her room focusing even harder on the pages of Marco Polo's diaries. Three pages flutter out of a stack and land in front of her. She checks them quickly then discards them. "Island of Nevermore not an island of giants and Cyclops." She continues searching.

The next day Robin is in a chair sleeping next to Starfire. He holds her hand in his when it starts moving. "Robin?" She looks over and sees him sleeping. She squeezes his hand and his eyes open.

"Huh, oh, Star!" He gets up and hugs her. "Are you ok? What hurts?"

"I have had better feeling days." Robin let's go.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking. What happened?"

"I do not know. Psykick was working with my sister. The device on her neck was glowing. Do no trust her."

"Don't worry Star we removed it. I'm having Raven check her mind when she wakes up. Are you ok though?"

"My neck and back hurts. I think that is all." Robin sees the bruises on Starfire's face and arms.

"If any thing hurts tell us. We know you're tough but you're not invincible." Robin hugs Starfire lightly. "Do you want the others too see you? You can get more rest if you want."

"No I am ok. I can leave here." Starfire pulls several pads off. "Did you stop her?"

"I don't know. Raven told me there was a lot of blood but it was Blackfire's. We don't know what Logan did too her. But Moon Myst says she flew away."

"Even though she has fought with me she is still my sister. I hope she is ok but will leave us alone."

"If she's working for Deathstroke we can't predict what she will do." Robin and Starfire leave the medic ward.

In a part of Deathstroke's lair he has Blackfire on a table. "I warned you of his claws."

"He's a good guy! The hero doesn't do this!" She lifts what was left of her left arm. "What good is it being a bad guy if the good guy acts like you?"

"He is not as good as he wishes too be. I wonder what the Titans will do about this action. After all I do not see weak Robin being ok with doing what Logan has." Deathstroke brings out a box. "I have an idea for you though young Tamaranian."

"What?! Unless it's a way too kill that fancy nailed freak I don't wanna hear it!"

"It could allow that." Deathstroke opens the box and reveals a mechanical arm. "I was hoping for a human volunteer but as you are already missing most of your arm I could cut the rest off and give you this."

"A cybernetic arm?"

"Oh much more. Adamantium strengthened with a blade attached." Deathstroke presses a button on the wrist and a small three inch blade pops out from the inner wrist. "And a gun." He presses another and from the top of the wrist a barrel appears. "It will carry three Adamantium bullets. I'm sure you will use them wisely."

**A/N Oh crap! Blackfire? What is it with Deathstroke's use of young women? And Adamantium bullets? We know they won't kill Logan but we know what they did to Wolverine. And now that the device is removed what will Psykick do? Also, since this is written out and not visual, Moon Myst never touches the ground. She always hovers, floats, what ever with her wings. Why? I'm not sure it's just a part of her character. Ask any questions you may have and I will try and answer them!**

**Oh, did you know the guy who did the voice of Brother Blood also does the voice of Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible? I was rewatching some TT when he laughed and I was expecting a "Shego, get Kim Possible and her friend, uh, the side kick!" "It's Ron Stoppable!" I looked it up and sure enough! Guy's done a lot of work.**

**Also, I updated early because… In a future episode Gizmo and Mammoth are some how unfrozen. They want a new Hive Five and are at the Lair. I've decided that this will involve you the fans! Who should they unfreeze? The same ones as before? New members? A mix of both? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 14: Setting Moon**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Ok, updating way early. Why? Because I can. Had a week off from work so I had time for writing and busted out 3 episodes. So here is an early update!**

A shipment of V10 arrives in Paris. "You, weird girl you got the stuff?"

"Of course," Blackfire lowers the crate. "Got the green?"

"Yeah I got it." He hands her a suitcase and she opens it.

"Looks like it's all here. Pleasure doing business with you." She closes it and starts taking off when she drops the suitcase. "Stupid arm!" She flies back down and grabs the suitcase with her organic arm. She flexes her new cybernetic arm and wiggles the fingers. "I better learn how too use this soon." She flies away.

Robin is on the Titan computer. "There is no way he's using any thing commercial. Maybe he has tunnels between the two cities? But what about Paris? They still haven't responded. If it's there then how is he getting it there?"

Raven is in her room still searching for all of the pages of Marco Polo's diaries. "If they wanted too I am sure they could kill my crew with little more than a thought. Why they fled and did not fight befuddles me." Raven puts the page down. "They were so powerful yet didn't fight back. I don't care how much you love nature and peace you aren't sitting there and watching a genocide on your race. There must be some thing I'm missing."

_Insert English Lyrics_

Logan and Moon Myst find several druggies in a warehouse. "Hey! Stop what you're doing!"

"Cops, run!"

"Worse it's them Titans!" One druggie pulls out a gun. "I ain't afraid of you!"

"Really? Because you got that little gun? Go ahead, shoot me." Logan steps forward with his arms spread. "You can't can you?" He quickly looks too make sure Moon Myst was going around and blocking off a retreat. "In fact I bet all it will take is one broken finger and you'll tell me who your dealer is."

"Don't come any closer I'll shoot!" The gun wielders hand starts shaking. "I swear man!"

"No you don't." Logan starts walking faster. "One finger and you'll tell me all I want won't you?"

"Stop!" He pulls the trigger. The bullet pierces Logan's skin but hits a rib stopping it. "I, I didn't mean," He drops the gun.

"Wow I didn't think you would." Logan smiles evilly. "Also, do I look like Robin or Beast Boy?" He reveals his claws.

"We surrender! Please don't kill us."

"Then tell me who your dealer is. My boss is interested in who is selling stuff better then what he does."

"I, a weird chick. She flies and has a fancy arm and gives me the scares some thing fierce. You can just tell she's whacko."

"A fancy arm? Which arm is fancy?"

"Her left one man."

"Ok now give me any drugs or weapons you have on you and I'll leave you alone. If you keep cooperating I won't even tell my boss who shot me."

"Don't, don't you need a hospital man? I hit you!"

"I'll be fine just give me the drugs and weapons and I'll leave."

Logan and Moon Myst hurry it back too the Tower. "Robin, I know how he's getting the V10 to Steel City."

"What, how?"

"A strange flying girl that looks a lot like Blackfire is dealing it here. How hard would it be for her to get it to Steel City?"

"She can breathe in outer space. She could just fly up and we'd miss her on any cameras or lookouts. Then she's been working with Deathstroke for a couple of months."

"Also where should I dump the drugs?"

"What drugs? You brought V10 back here?!"

"Well I wasn't leaving it with a bunch of junkies. I won't dump it in the water either it's probably not safe for the fish."

"We have a burner you can destroy it in there." Robin shuts the computer down. "I just wasted hours on how he was getting it out."

"Well I was just looking for the dealers. We just got lucky tonight. So what do we do now?"

"Those who can fly will look for Blackfire. Cyborg and I will take the T Ship in to outer space in turns. I guess that leaves you on the ground."

"You're including Moon Myst in this?"

"I wish I could say no but she's done incredible against Deathstroke's drones. If they appear she can take them while we deal with Blackfire."

"Give her a communicator. And make sure you tell her how dangerous Blackfire is. We've been showing her the best of the world and covering up the worst."

"I'll make sure I do that. Don't get too close to her. She'll go back home eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Moon Myst don't you? More then a friend like."

"She's not my Starfire. I'm protective of her because she's innocent. She's so childlike and I like children. I never had much of a childhood so I want others too have one. I don't know if you'd understand that."

"I would. I lost my childhood also. And that innocence is one thing that makes Starfire more then just a friend. I want that protected for her."

"Robin it's not like that with Myst. She's too childlike. Starfire looks like a woman and can act like one I'm sure when you're alone." Robin blushes brightly.

"I, I'll let the others know about Blackfire." Logan leaves the uncomfortable silence behind him.

Two nights later they get a call from Titans Europe. "Hey we just had some weird drug show up. I was wondering if you heard of it, Velocity 10."

"Yeah we heard of it. We're fighting with the maker of it and his dealer. He's been selling it here, Steel City, and I guess now Paris."

"The places where we have Towers? That sounds like a strategy and not a coincidence."

"It isn't Kid Flash. Deathstroke hates us and has been trying to kill us for years. He's getting people addicted too a drug that only he makes and provides. When he's ready he'll use them as an army against us."

"Ambitious. This guy needs a hobby because he has way too much time on his hands." None of the Titans laugh. "What do we do?"

"Um, I can help them." Psykick steps in to view.

"Whoa! Isn't she the enemy?!"

"No, not any more. I was being controlled. I, I know the most about the drugs. Maybe I could come out and help them?"

"Maybe. We need help with Blackfire. If we can stop her it will stop the spread of this drug."

"If she gets past us here I can be there waiting for her. I'm pretty strong and can take her."

"How do you know? You've never fought her."

"I fought her sister. I was always controlled by Deathstroke then but when I did fight her I held back as much as I could. It wasn't much but you know if I fought her one on one I'd win."

"I do not agree." Starfire's eyes glow a little.

"I've fought a Tamaranian and know more then they will about that and the drug. I can help please let me help." Her voice is filled with desperation.

"I understand you feel the need too make up for what you did in Europe but I doubt they will hold it against you." Raven turns towards the screen. "She was controlled then and did not mean any thing in her attack."

"We would love the help Psykick. And maybe this time we can show you Paris and all its glory."

"Thank you I won't let you down. I can uh, fly out there starting now."

"I can send you part of the way. I have not used my powers recently and should be able too get you to the east coast."

"Really!? Thank you Raven! I'm so glad I've made friends like you! And more in Titans East and I hope I can make more in Titans Europe."

"We always welcome new friends." Kid Flash winks at her.

Raven's eyes glow and a portal forms. "You will be between Gotham and New York City. If you want a plane you'll need money but as you can fly I do not believe you will need one."

"Nope! Thanks!" Psykick steps through it.

The next night Starfire is flying next to the T Ship as Robin pilots it. "Stay low Starfire I'm leaving the atmosphere." Robin pulls back on the controls and the ship soars higher.

Blackfire is carrying a crate when she sees the T Ship. "Oh it's my lucky day." She presses a button on her cybernetic arm and the barrel and blade come out. "Come here stupid human."

Robin sees some movement behind a satellite. He pilots the T Ship closer when…

"Good bye bird boy!" Blackfire attacks the T Ship and rips an engine off. She slashes through the fuel lines too the other engine. "I wonder how long your oxygen will last." Blackfire kicks the T Ship sending it flying off in to space.

Starfire's communicator beeps and she gets it out. "Robin?"

"Star! Blackfire attacked. She ripped the engines off or some thing I can't fly back. Stop her before she gets too Paris or Steel City."

"No I must help you! I'll contact the other Titans and come get you." Starfire cuts the connection the sends out the warning too the others.

Raven receives the message. "She could go to either city. We can only get to Steel City in time. Titans meet at the Tower I will have a portal ready."

The Titans get to the Tower and find the portal open. "Get through we don't have much time." Beast Boy and Cyborg go through. Logan starts but stops when he notices Moon Myst's reluctance.

"It's ok Myst it's not that bad." He holds a hand out.

"I, the darkness is against what we believe in."

"It's not dark." Raven's tone is threatening. "Stay here then we will stop Blackfire."

"No I, I will go." Moon Myst takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and then flies through. Logan and Raven follow after her.

Blackfire flies towards Paris with the box when Psykick appears. "You were brilliant! The Titans here are out looking for you, I mean us Titans are out looking for you." They both laugh.

"I got the bombs Psykick. You left with out them." Psykick takes the bombs.

"Well I didn't expect Raven too send me off so quickly. I better get back though. We're all out looking for you so the Tower is empty right now. I won't even need my invisibility this time."

"I'll go make a showing in Steel City." She holds up her left arm. "Is Logan there?"

"Sure is. I don't know if that will kill him but it should hurt."

"Oh I'll kill him." The two women go separate ways.

Logan is alone running through the streets of Steel City. "Any reports from Titans Europe yet Raven?"

"No, not yet. Keep an eye out she will show up in one or the other."

Blackfire goes as fast as she can across the ocean. "I took out Robin and now I'll take out the bastard who took my arm."

Starfire finds the T Ship and grabs it. "Robin are you ok?"

"I am Star don't worry. I have plenty of oxygen so take your time."

"The others have gone to Steel City and the Titans in Europe have been warned. We will stop my sister this time."

"I hope so. We should go help the ones in Europe if the others are in Steel City." Starfire flies back towards Earth with the T Ship.

A few minutes later Blackfire sees Steel City. "I must find Logan. I will make him pay!" She dives towards the streets.

Logan leaps on top of a building for a better view. "Come on out Blackfire! We'll stop you this time!" Blackfire hears his shouting and prepares her attack. "Come on coward! You used my sister last time but this time you won't have help!"

"Wanna bet?" Logan turns around and sees Terra.

"But, how are you here?"

"Deathstroke sent me. He's had this trap set for awhile now. Drones have already been activated. He even worked on my device so I would not end up like your sister." Terra's eyes glow.

"We'll save you Terra one way or another." Logan's claws extend. "And until Blackfire gets here I'll play with you."

"Play away." The ground shakes around them.

Moon Myst feels a disturbance in nature and flies towards it. "Logan!"

"Moon Myst keep an eye out for Blackfire. I can handle Terra."

"I can help her! Please let me."

"We can't risk killing her." Logan dodges a boulder.

"Send her in to the sleep cycle and I will remove it. She will live."

"We can't risk it." Logan leaps at Terra but she dodges his attack.

Blackfire is in the shadows watching the fight. "I hope Psykick gets the bombs set soon. This could be our night."

Moon Myst watches the fighting. "I must help." She closes her eyes as her soul self leaves her.

Logan leaps on to the rock Terra was floating on. He punches her hard in the stomach knocking her off. She lands on the roof of a building. Logan jumps off of the rock and lands near her when another boulder flies over his shoulder hitting Terra hard in the head. "Where did that come from?"

"I sent her in to the sleep cycle. Let me remove the device now."

"Myst I already," A gun shot rings out and hits Logan on the back of the head. His skull cracks but the bullet doesn't pierce it.

"I guess I'll get closer this time." Blackfire reveals herself.

"It won't matter. Every time Adamantium is melted down it becomes stronger when it hardens. This metal has been melted at least twice. I am guessing those bullets haven't." Logan pulls the bullet off of his skull and quickly the skin heals over it.

"You aren't covered in bone all over." She aims and fires again. The bullet pierces his eye and enters his skull. It ricochets several times before exiting out of the other eye blinding Logan. "Did that do it?" He collapses too the ground.

"Blagh." Logan shakes as his brain recovers from the damage from the bullet. "E bukk raw," He stops as he knows his speech center has been damaged.

"I guess you're right you can't die." Blackfire stands over Logan. "But I'm not done yet." She shoves the blade in to his neck. She tries cutting through his spine but can't. "Die!" She pulls the blade out and starts stabbing him randomly.

Raven is flying over the city when she sees Blackfire and the others. She flies down and sends her powers out knocking Blackfire away. "Logan are you ok?"

"Aark." His speech center is still damaged.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Blackfire reveals her new arm. "Like my gift from D-Man?"

"How did you get it?"

"Your friend cut my arm off. It hurt like hell but D-Man had this for a backup."

"Logan! How could you?" He doesn't respond.

"Oh he's going too be out of it for a long time I'm sure. I scrambled his brain pretty well." Blackfire smiles evilly. "So he didn't tell you about it? I wonder what else he hides from you."

"We'll find out after we stop you."

"Oh come on Raven is that what you want? Is that what he wants? Being good has so many rules and when you break one it's not expected is it? You see you can always trust a bad person will do bad things. But a good person? Well, are any of us ever really good?"

"We make our choices and our rules." Raven's powers expand out from her and go after Blackfire.

Moon Myst's soul self is wrapped around the device. "Protect her Spirit, save her Soul, keep her mind safe Mother, and remove this device of demons from her Hurn." She continues her prayer as the others fight.

Logan's brain starts healing. "Raven be careful. Her arm is made of Adamantium." He starts standing up but his legs won't work. "She can fire bullets and has a blade."

"And I still have my powers." Blackfire throws an energy orb at Logan hitting him in the back. "Don't forget about that."

"My powers make yours null and void." Raven tries grabbing Blackfire with her powers but she flies faster then the power.

Moon Myst slowly lowers towards the roof of the building until her feet touch. "Remove the demonic device Mother, Hurn, Spirit, and Soul." The device on Terra's neck slowly pulls away from Terra's spine. "Mother send her love, Hurn send her faith, Spirit fill her heart, and Soul protect her own." Terra's body flinches as the device is removed.

Logan finally stands up but stumbles a little. "Blackfire I'm sorry! Please take your revenge out on me."

"I can't kill you." Blackfire attacks Raven physically catching her off guard. She slams her in to the roof of the building and it collapses. Raven falls to the floor below and lands hard.

"You can try. Leave them alone."

"Them? You mean that Fairy? Where is she by the way?" Blackfire looks down at the unconscious Raven. "I want some one too punish."

"I am here and this is your device." Moon Myst holds up the device. "You may take it back now." She tosses it towards Blackfire who catches it with her good hand.

"Really? And she's alive?"

"Yes."

"Blackfire if you leave now we'll let you go. I'll help Raven and Myst will help Terra. You can tell Deathstroke he's lost his apprentices."

"Why would I leave? After all I've found my revenge." She aims her cybernetic arm at Logan again.

"Go ahead. It hurt but it didn't kill me. I can't die. Shoot!"

"Oh but I can hurt you a lot more in other ways can't I?" Blackfire aims her arm through the hole in the roof at Raven.

"She can heal herself. And I'm sure she would not forgive you getting blood on her cloak."

"I have one bullet left. Can she heal herself if I shoot her in the head?"

"Don't! Please she didn't take your arm I did."

"But I can't take yours can I?" Blackfire raises her arm and points it at Logan again. "And you seem too have recovered in only a couple of minutes. Why would I waste this bullet on you?" A gun shot rings out and Logan flinches.

"You missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Logan is confused when turns around.

"Myst!" She was lying in a puddle of her own blood. The back of her skull was missing after the bullet pierced her between the eyes and exited. "No, no! What did you do?! I'll kill you!" Logan's claws extend all the way as he attacks Blackfire. She flies over his head and lands in the puddle of Moon Myst's blood.

"So much blood for such a small creature."

"I wonder how much you hold!" Logan slashes at her but misses.

"You won't find out. Good bye Logan. I think we're more than even." Blackfire takes off in to the air.

"Get back here! Raven wake up! Wake up and heal her! Raven!"

Logan leaps down in to the building. "Raven! Wake up!" He shakes her violently. "Raven!" He smacks her. "You must heal her! Please Raven wake up, wake up!" He shakes her again but she doesn't respond. "Blood?" He can smell it. "No, she stabbed you." He finds the wound just over her pelvis bone. "You're bleeding, internally probably. Wake up Raven you must heal yourself!"

Beast Boy is flying over the city as an owl when his ears pick up Logan's screaming. He flies towards the screaming until he sees the roof. He lands and morphs in to himself. "Oh, no, no," Beast Boy backs away from Moon Myst's body. "What happened?"

"Raven! Please you must wake up Raven." Beast Boy hears Logan's continued pleas and looks through the hole.

"Logan! What happened? Who did this?"

"Blackfire! But I, Raven's hurt. She's bleeding internally. Help me. She can heal herself and Moon Myst but not until she wakes up."

"Dude Moon Myst is gone." Beast Boy looks over at Moon Myst again and nearly throws up. "I'll wake her up." Beast Boy turns in to a fly and flies down towards Raven. He crawls in to her ear and starts buzzing his wings.

"Aaaa!" Raven curls up and holds her wound. Her hands glow healing it quickly.

"Ok, Raven, Moon Myst is hurt. Please you must heal her. We don't have much time."

"Raven you can't help her."

"No she can! She has too! Please Raven save her." Logan starts crying.

Raven flies through the roof and sees Moon Myst. "I can't help her. Her soul has passed on." She hears Logan's cry of pain and a couple tears form in her eyes.

"What, what happened? Where am I?" Terra looks around. "What am I doing here?" Raven looks over and sees her and notices the device is gone.

"Terra, you are free now."

"Free? From what? Oh crap I have a test tomorrow! I haven't started studying or any thing."

"No you have no test. You were taken by Deathstroke and a device was placed on you. He controlled you for several months now."

"Months? But, no it can't be. What about my life? What about school, or my friends and family?"

"I do not know. Don't walk forward."

"Huh? But, oh, oh god." Terra runs the other way and throws up over the side of the building after seeing Moon Myst's body.

Raven uses her communicator too contact the others. The Titans in Steel City go and see the mess. "What happened?" Bumblebee can't look towards the body.

"Blackfire killed her. I don't know how yet but Logan saw it."

"Then ask him." She shakes her head.

"He's mourning. Has any one contacted Robin? He wouldn't respond."

"No, not yet." Cyborg looks towards Moon Myst's body. "What do we do with it? Should we take her home?"

"I don't know how we can. We don't know where the Island of Nevermore is and even if we had an idea the magicks protecting it would repel us."

"Then we'll bury her here."

"Who, who is touching it?" Beast Boy keeps his back turned.

"I will." Raven's powers wrap around Moon Myst's body. "Cyborg when you contact Robin tell him I went home with her." Raven and Moon Myst's body leave Steel City and head west.

In Paris Psykick finishes placing the bombs. "D, it's done."

"Good. My plan is coming together nicely." Deathstroke stands in front of a container. Inside are the boots Blackfire had worn when she killed Moon Myst. He was collecting her blood carefully. "My serum is almost complete."

"You got her blood?"

"In a way." There are several other vials filled with the DNA of different people. "Return to the other Titans. They must not suspect any thing until it is ready." Deathstroke laughs.

"Of course Deathstroke. I will play my role until the end."

**A/N Ok, a little language. Blackfire is evil so figured it would be ok for her. A LOT of blood, again Blackfire's fault. I did not have Logan lose his memories like Wolverine did because his healing is faster/better. What serum is D working on? And when will it be activated? So much is coming for the end of Season 6! Also, still working on a new Hive Five, wondering who should be in it. And also working on a Dark Triad consisting of… Wait and see!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 15: A Rose By Any Other Name**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Raven and Terra are in Raven's room. "Focus Terra on the lair. What did your room look like? What did Psykick's? Where did you eat in there? Focus your mind on that."

"I'm trying! I'm sorry but it's all weird in my head."

"I know that's why I'm helping you. So close your eyes and focus on the lair." Raven places her hands on Terra's temples. She sees dark clouds, an image of Beast Boy, her room at the house she was staying in before Deathstroke took her, and more dark clouds.

In his lair Deathstroke stands over a large chamber. It hums with power and projects and aura of cold. The top is made of glass but has clouded over so he can't see inside. "Do not worry I will save you like I promised." He walks away towards his laboratory.

Robin paces back and forth in the kitchen. "I'm hungry but I can't eat. Raven and Terra need too work faster. We must stop Deathstroke!"

"Dude I know I want him stopped too but you gotta eat." Beast Boy shovels down a plate of tofu turkey.

"Robin I think we should talk." Logan taps his foot nervously. "Alone please."

"Fine, it will distract me." Robin follows Logan out of the kitchen.

When they are alone Logan stops but doesn't face Robin. "When we find Deathstroke and Blackfire how do you plan on stopping them?"

"The way we've stopped every one else. We'll capture them and turn them over too the police."

"No. I get it you're a hero, a Titan, but no. After what they've done they must die. I'll go after Blackfire if you get Deathstroke."

"Logan we can't do that. Murder is murder even if it's them."

"No! It's not murder. They both don't deserve life. If you can't do it then I will." Logan extends a claw. "I'll slash the throat of both."

"I can't let you do that Logan. I know it's more personal for because of Moon Myst but killing is not the way we do things. As a Titan we have rules and as humans we have our own that still say killing is wrong."

"I'm not a human. I'll quit the Titans if it makes you feel any better before I kill them." He makes a slashing motion with his claw across an imaginary throat.

"We'll capture you and turn you over too the police if you kill them."

"We? Let's go ask Raven how she feels. Or maybe Beast Man. I wonder if they feel the same way as you do."

"Logan stop talking about this. If you're planning on killing them then I can't let you come with us when Raven finds the location of the lair."

"I'll stop but I won't stop thinking about it."

_Insert English Lyrics_

The next morning Robin pounds on Raven's door. She opens it and yawns. "Robin it's still dark out what do you want?"

"You haven't found Deathstroke yet how can you sleep? It's been two days since Blackfire," Raven cuts him off.

"I know what she did. I carried the body out of there. Terra's mind is far worse then Psykick's. Psykick is lucky that her powers come from her mind. It made it stronger and gave me help in searching it. But she can't remember the location of Deathstroke's other lair. Only Terra knows where it is and until I can get past her blocks we are stuck."

"Then keep working! Last night the others and I went out and I alone found sixteen drug addicts. More and more people are getting hooked on V10 and when Deathstroke uses them we could be facing an army of millions."

"You think I don't know that? Damn it Robin I carried her body here and buried her myself. You were still in Paris with Starfire."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying any thing I'm flat out saying it. You want instant results but that's not possible. I am very tired after using my powers almost all day. Even if I found his lair I would be too tired to attack it. We will need all of us if we expect too kill him and Blackfire."

"What? We aren't killing any one. We'll capture them and put them in prison where they belong."

"They belong in Hell. Moon Myst was as innocent as a child. Her people elected her and honored her with leaving their island and going out in to the world. They're expecting her too come back some day and tell them of the outside world and she never will."

"Why the sudden turn around? You were certain she was evil or working against us. You told me not too trust her. You hated her. Because she died she became a saint?"

"No Robin because she died after saving Terra and not once giving me a reason too hate her is what turned me around. I was blinded by my mistrust of her. Every thing I ever read about the Island of Nevermore said she couldn't leave. But I was wrong she was good and pure and innocent. She was killed by Deathstroke and Blackfire and both will get what they deserve."

"First Logan and now you. We can't forget who and what we are. We are heroes we are the good guys. Will we act like animals with savagery or will we act like humans and bring justice and punishment the way it should be delivered?"

"Not all of us are human. In fact you're the only one."

"What about Cyborg? He's part machine but he's still human. And you aren't half demon any more."

"I could be all demon when we face those two." Raven slams her door shut in Robin's face.

Later that day Raven works with Terra some more. "Clear your mind and focus on the lair. Maybe you remember seeing a certain sign or building. Or a rock formation that looked different from the others."

"I can't remember."

"Try Terra. This is important. Focus on the lair's entrance." A flash of a rock that was shaped like a donut appears in Terra's mind. Another image flashes and shows a control panel with keys on it. Terra punches in a code and a secret door opens. "Thank you." Raven stands up. "Will you come with us and fight?"

"No, I gave that up. I'm not Terra any more. I'm Tara and I want too go home."

"We will work on that." Raven goes to her door and leaves her room.

She finds Logan first. "Logan I know where the lair is."

"What, it worked? Terra remembered where it was?"

"She remembered the entrance. It is outside of the city. There is a rock shaped like a donut near the control panel. The password is _flower_."

"We need too tell the others and get going."

"Wait," She grabs his wrist. "What do you plan on doing when we get there?"

"I can't tell you." Raven's eyes glow.

"Robin said you wanted Blackfire and Deathstroke dead. If you plan on killing them then I'm on your side."

"You, you are?" She nods her head slowly. "I'll finish what I started with Blackfire if you get Deathstroke." They walk together through the hallway in silence.

After telling the others the Titans move out in to the desert and look for the rock. Raven flies overhead scanning just north of the city. "There," She flies down and looks at the donut shaped rock. "The control panel must be near here." She looks for it before contacting the other Titans.

Logan has his eyes closed and is trying too sense danger. "Come on Deathstroke is a huge danger I must detect him." Suddenly his danger sense explodes with alarm. "Whoa where is," He is hit from behind by Psykick.

"I got him D. Who should I take out next?"

"The Tamaranian is the next biggest threat. She will distract Blackfire so please take out her out next."

"Yes D." Psykick turns invisible again.

Raven pushes a rock aside and sees the control panel. She gets her communicator out and tries contacting Logan but he doesn't reply. She contacts the others next and they go to her.

Psykick stays invisible as she goes to Raven. She looks around and sees Starfire. "D what do I do?"

"I will activate the security. In the chaos you can take her down." Deathstroke enters a code in to his computer.

Several missiles appear and fire. "Watch out!" Robin throws a Birdarang destroying one before it hit Starfire.

"More are coming." Raven's eyes glow and her power comes out. She grabs and destroys two missiles.

Several drones appear and attack as more missiles appear. The Titans engage them while keeping an eye out for missiles.

Deathstroke hurries too his laboratory and grabs several vials. "I did not expect them so soon. I can not allow them too destroy my work." He grabs three empty syringes and fills them with the fluids from the vials. "It isn't ready but I don't have time for testing. No, Blackfire," He gets a communicator out. "Blackfire I have a job for you. If you do it right I will reward you with the head of your sister."

"What do I do?"

"If I die get her out of here. Take her to Gotham and contact a Dr. Fries. He will know what too do." He cuts off the communication. He pulls his left sleeve up exposing his arm. "For you my Flower." He stabs a syringe in to his arm and injects the chemical.

Starfire destroys a missile with an energy bolt. She sees a launching port and flies towards it. Psykick follows after her still invisible.

Cyborg blasts a drone with his sonic cannon. "He knows we're coming."

"Good it will make it better when we capture him and Blackfire." Robin dodges a kick and slams the drone with his staff.

Starfire throws two energy bolts and destroys the next missiles being loaded. As she starts going back she is hit by a psychic blast from Psykick. Before she can recover she is hit with another psychic blast knocking her down. "What have I hit?" Starfire starts getting up when she is slammed down again by a psychic blast.

"Stay down Star I have more important things too do." Psykick prepares another attack.

Deathstroke feels the rush from the serum. His veins pulsate under his skin as it spreads through his body. His heart pumps faster and his muscles twitch. He can feel his skin tighten around his body. Suddenly he feels a pain on the right side of his face. He rips his mask off and reveals an empty eye socket sewed shut. He rips the thread out and pulls the eyelid back. The empty socket is being filled by a blood. He grabs a metal medical plate and looks in to it as his right eye regenerates. "It worked." He sets the metal plate down and leaves his laboratory with two syringes.

Psykick finally knocks Starfire out and goes to the others. "Sorry I was jumped by a couple of drones."

"It's ok we made it. Have you seen Logan or Star?" She shakes her head. "We should find them."

"We don't have time. If D knows we're here he could escape at any minute. I say let's go." Psykick goes to the control panel. "Does any one know the code?"

"Yes," Raven enters it and the door opens. "The others can catch up." She goes inside and is followed by Psykick.

"We'll need every one. Beast Boy and Cyborg looks for them I'll go with the others." Robin hurries after the two girls.

Deathstroke looks at several screens. "They are faster than I thought once again. I must distract them." He gets out the communicator again. "Blackfire it is time for our plan. Send out the message and prepare the drones. We must get the weapons out as fast as possible."

"Yes D-Man what ever you say. What about the other orders?"

"I lived." Deathstroke cuts the connection again.

A satellite appears out of the desert and sends out a signal. Televisions, computer screens, and other electronics all play the same message. "Who ever brings me the head of a Titan from any of the Titan groups will receive a life time supply of Velocity 10. Who ever brings me the head of a Titan from any of the Titan groups…" It repeats over and over.

Drones appear out of tunnels with several crates of weapons in Paris, Go, and Steel City. They break the crates open and start handing out the rifles and hand lasers.

Blackfire is standing over a control panel with a large red button. "He better pay me well for this." She presses it and another signal is sent out.

Several bombs in Titans East Tower start beeping.

Several bombs in Titans Europe Tower start beeping.

Several bombs in Titans Tower start beeping.

Beast Boy flies overhead as an eagle looking for the missing Titans. He hears screaming coming from the city. With his eagle vision he sees several people running through the city with rifles raised. He lands and morphs back. "Guys the city is under attack. I just saw like five guys running around with rifles. They looked like the ones the weapons factory made. You know, the one,"

"Yes we know." Robin punches a wall. "The people of the city won't be safe until," His communicator beeps. "Speedy?"

"Steel City is under attack! Can you guys come out and help us?"

"Our city is also under attack and I'm sure by now Paris is also."

"Crap this is bad. Bumblebee saw at least a hundred gathered around some weird looking dudes in masks."

"Deathstroke's drones. If we can stop him maybe we can stop the attacks."

"Shouldn't we protect the city? Thousands could be killed, tens of thousands. Robin you might want D more then tens of thousands of people but I won't let tens of thousands of people die too get him. Raven can you make me a portal so I can save the people of the city instead of letting them die?"

"She's right Robin. Can we weigh tens of thousands of lives against one or two?"

"We must get Deathstroke! All of us! Where are the others!?" He tries contacting Cyborg and Beast Boy but they ignore him.

Cyborg blasts two of Deathstroke's army. "There's too many of them!" One fires at him barely missing.

Beast Boy knocks two away as a gorilla but more keep coming. One hits him with a laser. He morphs back in to himself. "We can't handle them." He turns in to a rat and scurries in to a sewer.

Psykick argues with Robin more. "We can't fight D! People are dying right now! Screw this I'm going back and doing what a hero does."

"You won't need to go back." Raven creates a portal.

"No! As the leader of the Titans I'm telling you if you leave now you're out!"

"Maybe you're the one who should be out." Raven and Psykick go through the portal.

Deathstroke stands near a switch. "I will have about four seconds. My Flower I will not waste those seconds." He pulls the switch then throws open the chamber's door. Inside there is a young woman who he stabs with both syringes and inject the serum. "Wake up my Flower and bloom. Wake up Rose." Her eyes flutter then open.

"Where am I? Father?"

"Rose, you were hurt very badly by an enemy. You were nearly killed. I was able too save you and keep you alive but just barely. I worked as hard as I could ever since I returned on a serum that would bring you back."

"But, then," She reaches for her stomach and feels no wound. "The Third what happened too him?"

"I killed him eventually and saved his swords for you. But for now we must leave. My enemies are distracted and you are not ready for fighting just yet."

"But I feel fine." She starts climbing out of the chamber when her head spins and she lies back down. "My body feels fine but my mind isn't."

"I will protect you until you are healed." Deathstroke picks her up and carries her away.

Raven and Psykick find an injured Cyborg. "It's ok we'll get you back to the Tower." Raven creates a shield with her powers.

"Have you seen Beast Boy!?" Psykick sees several of Deathstroke's drug army raising rifles at them. "Raven get us out of here."

"Of course." A portal forms and they disappear inside of it.

Robin hurries through the hallway and breaks through a door. "Hello Robin." Blackfire waves her cybernetic arm. "How you been? Remember all of our good times together?"

"I remember you betraying your own sister and killing Moon Myst."

"Wait I did what? I mean yeah I betrayed my sister but killed the Fairy? How? D-Man says she's immortal."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not! How could I have killed her?"

"You shot her with your arm."

"Uh, I have a blade," Blackfire reveals it. "But I don't have a gun. That bastard who cut my arm off had one. He tried shooting me but missed."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Really? The same one who cut my arm off wouldn't shoot me for threatening too cut Raven's little goth head off? Of course he missed and I got out of there. I mean sure I'm strong but a gun is a little out of my league."

"But you, Raven saw what you did to Logan."

"I gouged his eyes out with the knife and got his brain a little. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it sure hurt him."

"He wouldn't kill Moon Myst."

"Not on purpose but he was shooting at me. I guess he missed and hit her instead. Not my fault is it?" Blackfire retracts the blade. "I'm sorry, really, I am. I'm here for a little help for my taking over of home. I needed a robot army and D-Man said he'd make me one if I helped him. I didn't want any one killed. Well, except for Logan but that's a bit personal." She lowers her cybernetic arm. "By the way Deathstroke placed bombs in your Tower and the others."

"What, how, when?"

"Psykick did it. What you didn't know she was still working for him?" Blackfire laughs. "Of course I pushed the button so none of you should have homes tonight." Blackfire leaps and flies through the ceiling.

"No! Get back here!"

Beast Boy leaves the sewer and turns in to an eagle flying for home.

Psykick and Raven help Cyborg on to his bed. "Raven you healed me I'll be fine."

"You were still shot Cyborg. I'm not taking any chances. Rest here while we go back out and try and stop this."

"You'll need every one."

"We don't have every one if you never found Star and Logan. And Robin refused too save the city." Psykick puts a hand on Cyborg's arm and rubs it gently. "Just stay here and we'll figure some thing out."

"I think I already have." Raven creates another portal and leaves through it.

"Hey wait for me!" Psykick gets through it just before it closes.

Robin runs out of the lair. "Come on get through." He finally gets a connection. "Every one, Psykick is a traitor. She placed bombs in all of the Towers and Blackfire detonated them."

"Uh Robin I'm at the Tower and its fine." Beast Boy is standing on the roof. "I couldn't stop them and went back here hoping you would have a plan."

"I do," Raven takes over. "The drug users were terrified of my powers. I've used them a lot today making portals but I should have enough too stop them." Raven is floating over the city. "If this fails get ready." Raven's entire body glows as her powers expand.

Her powers cover the sky. Every one in the city looks up as the day turns in to night. "Users of Velocity 10 this is your last chance. Surrender now or I will bring forth the darkness. Lower your weapons and I will spare you." A few lasers are fired in to the air. Raven's energy spears out and strikes them down. "You know my powers now surrender or face a fate worse than death!"

All over the city people lower their weapons. Raven keeps her power going for several more minutes while Psykick uses her powers too collect and destroy them. When she is done Psykick holds Raven as she powers down. "Get, get me home." Raven goes limp exhausted from her use of power.

"Are you sure? Robin said some thing about me being a traitor. I didn't do any thing I swear! I'm not working for D any more! Please believe me. I, there can't be any bombs Beast Boy said the Tower was ok."

"I trust you. I'm tired of not trusting people who've given me no reason not too." Psykick flies back to the Tower with Raven in her arms.

At the Tower Psykick lays Raven down on the roof. "Beast Boy did you find Star or my brother?"

"No we didn't. I don't know where they are or what happened too them. Is she ok?"

"I think so. She's just tired from using her powers. I, I'll look for the others. Make sure she's ok." Psykick flies off towards the desert.

Robin runs as fast as he can for the Tower. He isn't sure what too believe. Blackfire had told him that Psykick planted bombs and that she detonated them but his eyes told him it was still standing. He had Deathstroke but the others abandoned him.

Psykick easily finds Logan and Starfire and uses her powers too carry them back. She lands on the roof where Beast Boy and Cyborg are waiting. "Didn't Raven say get some bed rest?"

"She's the one who needs it now." Psykick kneels down next to Starfire and Logan. "Where were they?"

"In the desert. I don't know if Starfire is ok. She's breathing but I don't know if any thing serious is wrong with her. I hope she was just knocked out."

"We'll take her to the medic room. Does any one know where Robin is?"

"No and um, can I like, not be alone when he gets back?" Psykick looks at Beast Boy. "Please?"

"Don't worry." They turn and see Raven sitting up.

"Raven you need too rest." She stands up.

"It doesn't take my powers for me too stand up. And I won't let you face him alone. You know what he said and did. He's obsessed with Deathstroke. He would have let thousands of people die."

"And he said I put bombs in here but I didn't I swear. You're my friends. I'm finally free from my mother or father or Deathstroke. I can finally be who I want and that's a hero."

"We'll stand by you Psykick. But we need to get Star and Logan medical help."

"Logan, really? I'm surprised with his thick skull he could be knocked out." Psykick laughs. "Besides we're immortal. I'm worried about Star." Cyborg picks her up.

"We'll make sure she's alright." Cyborg goes inside. Psykick uses her powers too lift Logan and carry him inside with the others.

Robin swims across the water and on to the island that the Titan Tower was on. He hurries too the door and gets inside.

The Titans are in the medic room standing over Starfire and Logan. "Are you sure you shouldn't join them Raven? After what you did I'd want a break too."

"I may not get one. Steel City and Paris were attacked. They may need our help." Raven gets her communicator out and contacts Bumblebee. "How are things in Steel City?"

"We got it mostly under control. The Tower was attacked but we defended it then started rounding them up. How are things there?"

"I took care of it. Did you hear from Titans Europe at all?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll contact them, thank you." She cuts the connection then contacts Kid Flash. "Hey, how are things in Europe?"

"Give me a minute."

"Uh, ok." Raven taps her foot.

Fifty four seconds later Kid Flash is standing behind her. "Hey, new record." Raven gives out a girlish squeal.

"You, idiot." She blushes. "If you're here then Paris is under control?"

"Yeah. They never saw a speed like me. One minute they all have weapons and two minutes and thirteen seconds later they don't." He gives Raven a big goofy smile. "I saw they made quite a mess out there but things don't look crazy."

"We aren't a cleaning crew. You can go back and," Kid Flash disappears. "Never mind. Maybe Robin will finally respond." She tries his communicator but he ignores it.

Robin stops in his room and changes in to dry clothes. "Blackfire must have been messing with me. She did it just so I would get mad at Psykick. I wonder how much it grinds Deathstroke's gears knowing we freed her and Terra." He walks out and pulls his communicator out. "What, they've been leaving messages? I must have gotten it wet. Isn't this supposed too be waterproof?"

The Titans stay in the medical room watching over the injured Titans. Robin opens the door and sees them. "I figured some one got hurt who was it?"

"Logan and Starfire, not that you cared." Raven walks towards him. "Robin I get you want Deathstroke. But the city was under attack and two of our friends were missing. They were hurt and so far the news reports over forty people were killed just in our city."

"I, if we stopped Deathstroke then the attacks would stop." He sees Psykick cower against Cyborg. "And Blackfire lied. She told me Psykick planted bombs in the Towers but they're fine. I should have known she would lie."

"Did you think Beast Boy and Cyborg were lying about the city being under attack? That thousands of people could be killed?"

"No I, if we stopped Deathstroke it would stop the attacks. We could have had him! If you had come with me instead of running off Deathstroke and maybe even Blackfire would be ours! We could have them locked up," Raven's eyes glow and her energy covers his mouth.

"We're not talking about locking them up. This state has the death penalty and they killed Moon Myst."

"Blackfire said that was Logan but I'm guessing she lied about that also."

"Only guessing? She did! Logan would never have harmed her."

"Like I said she lied about that. I knew she lied about it."

"You guessed she lied about it. Robin you said if Psykick and I went and saved the city we were out. Well Beast Boy and Cyborg left to save the city are they out also? And Logan and Starfire didn't go with you after Deathstroke are they also out? Gee I guess that makes Teen Titans just you."

"No it means I'm out doesn't it?"

"Whoa wait man I never said any thing like that and neither did she. Raven tell him that's not what you meant."

"I made the choice too save the city while he went after Deathstroke. I saved the city and thousands of lives while he would have let them all die. Who wouldn't you let die? Would you have let Starfire die? For all we knew she was badly hurt and needed my healing. But you didn't care."

"It was one bad decision it doesn't mean we want Robin gone right Cy?"

"Right BB."

"He, he believed Blackfire about what she said about me. If he believed her about that then you know he believed her about Logan and Moon Myst."

"And this isn't the first bad decision you've made about Deathstroke. Robin either take a break on your own and clear your mind or we might make you."

"And who will be in charge? You Raven?"

"I've done it before, like today. Just take a break. Maybe go to Gotham and see old friends. Come back when you can think clearly."

"I have no plans of being Batman's lackey again. Gotham holds nothing for me."

"Then go some where else. Go off world if you want. Maybe find Jericho I hear his music is soothing."

"If you want me gone Raven just say so."

"I don't want you gone I want the Robin who made the right decision always. I want the Robin who wouldn't have let the city be destroyed."

"A Robin who doesn't believe Blackfire over his friends." Psykick stands behind Raven. "A Robin who would have had us find our other friends. I mean aren't you and Star like, dating? What if she was hurt? Blackfire could have taken her arm too replace hers or some thing. We don't know but you believed her over me! What have I done now that I've been freed?" Psykick starts crying. "I've tried being your friend and you believed the enemy."

"Yeah Robin that was kind of a jerk move. Especially the part about Logan and Moon Myst. You really thought Logan would kill her?"

"He, he cut Blackfire's arm off and no one saw who shot Moon Myst. But no, I don't believe her. I swear I don't."

"He cut her arm off because she was hurting Moon Myst. If he had killed Blackfire I could understand it but not Moon Myst."

"Accidentally! She said he must have shot at her but missed and hit Moon Myst. But I didn't believe her!"

"But you believed her about Psykick." Cyborg hugs her. "It's ok Psykick we know you're our friend."

"Mutiny? You're really kicking me out? I am the leader and you all disobeyed my orders. If we had captured Deathstroke not only would the attacks have stopped but there would be no chance of others. But I'm the bad guy and you want me out."

"No Robin we're just saying maybe you should take a break and chillax. Hang with Titans Europe, see the sights. Forget about Deathstroke for a week or two so you can come back and focus on stopping any criminal and not just him."

"Forget it Beast Boy. You want me out I'm out." Robin pulls his communicator out and throws it on the floor.

"That's not what I said!"

"You all said it. Fine, I'll go on my own some where else."

"No man that's not what we want."

"What ever Cyborg. Have fun with Raven as a leader. If Deathstroke ends up killing one of you I'll come to the funeral." He turns and leaves the medic room.

"Go and stop him, some one." Beast Boy doesn't make a move.

"Let him take his break. He will come back. He knows he can't take Deathstroke on alone." Raven turns towards the two injured Titans. "Who wants to tell Starfire when she wakes up?"

"Uh, you're the leader now so shouldn't you?"

"No, I, I'll do it. Raven has more important things too worry about right now." Psykick wipes tears from her eyes. "Thank you for defending me, all of you. You are really my friends."

"We all are but Robin has lost his way. He'll be back in a few days, a week at most." Raven leaves the room.

_**End Season 6**_

**A/N Holy crap! Huge attack in three cities. But why didn't the bombs go off? Did Psykick set them wrong on purpose because she really has changed her ways and was just a double agent this whole time? And will Robin really leave? What will Terra do? And now we know what the title of the story meant. Rose is back with the help of a serum. What will she do? We will see. But I hope you picked up on why he always chose girls for apprentices. He missed his daughter and was substituting her. Man, so much happened, ask me questions and I'll try and answer!**

**Also the series always had a season arc. The Judas Contract, the Trigon, Brotherhood of Evil, so forth. So let's see how about… The Serum Arc? Immortality Arc? We had several immortals whether it was through healing or like Moon Myst and that Fairies don't die from aging. What do you think fans?**

**Hey Axel of the Fantasy, do you get the PMs I send? I really would like if FF made a way one could check if a PM got through. My internet is being buggy lately and no idea if half the emails/messages I send get through any more. Took me a couple tries getting the last CL uploaded.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 1: Without The Bird**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Terra is in Beast Boy's room. "I'm sorry Beast Boy but I can't be a hero again. I just want a quiet life."

"What if Deathstroke goes after you again? Or next time he hurts the family you are staying with? We can't protect you forever unless you are part of the Titans again." She shakes her head.

"I can't. I just want the normal worries of a teenage girl. What to do with my hair or worrying about a geometry test. Or what I should wear on a date with my new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?"

"Well, we dated before but it's been awhile. But I know he cares for me and I hope he knows I care for him." Terra leans in and kisses Beast Boy.

"Oh, uh, yeah, he knows."

Raven is in the medic room. It had been two days since the attacks and Starfire was still out. "Starfire you must wake up. We need every one when Deathstroke attacks again." She leans down and presses a hand against Starfire's forehead and her hand starts glowing with energy. "Wake up Starfire there is nothing wrong with you. I've healed you and Cyborg did all the scans and tests. Why won't you wake up?"

"Maybe she knows he is gone." Raven turns and sees Logan standing in the doorway. "They were close."

"She was out before he left."

"Well I'm saying it's why she won't wake up not that's what knocked her out. Have you heard from him yet?"

"No. I contacted Bru," Raven stops. "His mentor and he said Robin hasn't returned."

"Oh man this is bad. Yeah he really messed up but he's still the leader of the Titans. I mean our leader."

"He can't be our leader when he is so obsessed with one goal. He can't help us if his mind can not focus on the matter at hand. Until he returns and is capable of doing more then go after Deathstroke I am the leader."

"Really? What about Cyborg?"

"What about Beast Boy or Starfire?"

"Well Beast Boy is a uh, good follower. I don't think he'd be very good at making decisions when pressured. And Starfire is out of action so she can't really be a leader of any thing."

"So why do you think Cyborg should be the leader over me?"

"I didn't say that Raven. I just asked what about him because I think he might be a good leader. Or did you two discuss it already?"

"We discussed nothing. I take control when Robin is absent. It does not matter how he left or why."

"He left because he accused you and the rest of us of mutiny. Should any of us even consider being a leader?"

"He falsely accused us of it. I said he should take a break not leave forever. He won't do that he'll come back. He needs our help in stopping his only obsession." Logan's eyes go wide.

"His only obsession. The only thing that seemed too matter. Not his friends, not the city, and not his girlfriend. It isn't some thing physical but emotional. Maybe Tamaranian's can't handle heartbreak? Do you know any other Tamaranian folks on Earth?"

"Not on Earth but I've been to Tamaran. We can go and see if this is normal for her kind."

_Insert English Lyrics_

Cyborg has the T Ship prepared. "Raven will stay here with Logan and Psykick. Beast Boy and I will go to Tamaran and ask Galfore about Starfire. If Deathstroke or any one else attacks contact us and we will try and get back as fast as possible."

"We should be enough I hope. If we need help I will contact Kid Flash. You two be careful Blackfire may be expecting this and with out Starfire's help you will be vulnerable."

"I know we just better hope we can outrun her still." Cyborg gets in the T Ship after Beast Boy. "We'll send you a message if Galfore has any information on Starfire." He fires up the engines and takes off.

Cyborg exits the atmosphere with out hassle. "Beast Boy keep an eye out."

"I am. But I was wondering we have a few hours before we get there."

"Yeah, so?"

"I was thinking now that I'm an adult I shouldn't go by Beast Boy."

"What you're changing it to Beast Man?"

"No I had another idea. What do you think of The Changeling?"

"Isn't that what Moon Myst said you looked like?"

"Yeah and I like it. The Changeling out on the prowl keeping the city safe."

"I'm not calling you The Changeling. I'll call you Changeling but not The. You're not The Batman or The Spiderman."

"I can work with that. I'll let my friends call me Changeling but the media will call me The Changeling. All my fans will love the new shirts and hats."

"What fans and what shirts and hats?"

"Shut up I'll make it happen." They continue bickering during the rest of the flight.

Raven is on the roof of the Titan Tower with Logan. "Do you sense any danger?"

"No. Maybe I should go in to the city."

"I can't send groups out because there is only you, Psykick, and I."

"I know but I could only sense danger if it was near the Tower. And there might still be some V10 out there. Psykick and I could check out the city while you stay here and wait for the message from Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"And if you get in danger?"

"I'm immortal and so is my sister. We can't die how many times must I tell people?" Logan laughs.

"You can't be sure of that. Deathstroke could find a way he had your sister for several months."

"If he finds a way it would be nice too know."

"What, why?" Raven was caught off guard.

"Do you think I want too live forever? Unlike my father I don't think I could watch my friends grow old and die again and again. Every few decades making new ones just so I can out live them."

"You would have your sister and true father. What Wolverine has gone through would be a nightmare but you have him and Psykick." Raven puts her hand on Logan's arm. "Every one wants immortality but none think of the consequences. You have and I think that makes you more deserving of it then most."

"I didn't want it I was born this way." Logan's voice gets low and soft. "I wonder what I will do when every one I know is dead and short of finding a black hole I don't see how I could do it."

"Don't think like that. I do not know how long I will live. I was once part demon but now I believe I am fully human. Will I age normally now? Or will I live much longer because of what is a part of me." Logan hugs Raven then let's go quickly.

"I have all the time in the world to find out." Both blush.

Psykick finds a bomb she had placed earlier. "Why didn't you go off? I don't get it the timer is set and it even received the signal." She takes the bomb out of place. "I should let D look at this once I find out where he went."

Deathstroke and the new Ravager are on a flying base over the Pacific Ocean. "Very good Rose. You have not lost your skills with a katana."

"Of course not father. I may have been physically hurt but my mind was always sharp." She swings a katana and slices through a steel pipe. "He just got lucky."

"Of course no daughter of mine could have been defeated so easily. You will avenge your brother's death."

"I wish you would have let The Third live so I could have killed him myself."

"No worries my Flower you have much more important targets now." Deathstroke produces a vial. On it is a chemical code.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, The Changeling, land on Tamaran near the palace they had been at before. Sure enough several guards appear. "Hey uh, remember us?" The Changeling waves at them.

"Yes you are friends with our former ruler. Please come inside Lord Galfore will be pleased such allies have come."

Lord Galfore is on a throne when Cyborg and Changeling walk in. "Oh hello friends of Starfire! Such a surprise is she also with you?"

"No Galfore. Starfire was hurt in an attack and hasn't woken up yet. Um, our leader believes she may be hurt emotionally more then physically."

"Emotionally?"

"Um, the person she was very good friends with left our group for the time being. We don't know about your kind and wonder if like, heartbreak could cause your kind too go in to a coma."

"Heartbreak is very tough on our people. Her parents left our people after Starfire was given away as part of the treaty and their son was sent to another planet and Blackfire, well, you know her."

"Wait, son? Starfire has a brother?"

"Yes, did she not tell you?"

"Uh, no. How is he? Is he like Star or Blackfire?"

"I have heard he is a very gentle one. Not much of a warrior but that was how he was raised on the planet he landed on."

"Ok but yeah Cy's first question. Heartbreak can like affect you guys physically?"

"Yes. It can even end our lives if the heart ache is enough of a stress on our powers. Our emotions control our powers but they also control our health. If she is not healthy it is her emotions affecting her. You must tell the one who hurt her too come back as soon as possible."

"What if we can't contact him?"

"Then you must hope your friendship can replace the heartache she is feeling."

"Um, thank you Lord Galfore." Cyborg bows honorably. "If you ever need help just ask us. We will do what ever it takes too help."

"It is good that we have such strong allies. If we ever have need we will ask you for the help you offer. But as for now please go in peace and may you find the solution to her problems."

"We will try." Cyborg and Changeling leave the palace.

Psykick tries her old communications with Deathstroke but none of them work. "He had three other bases I knew of. I should take this," She holds a bomb in her left hand. "And get it to him. If he figures out why the bombs didn't go off it might save my skin." She opens a window and turns herself invisible as she flies out.

Raven and Logan are on the roof waiting for a message when there is an explosion several dozen yards from the Tower. "What was that? Are we under attack?" Raven's eyes glow as she powers up.

"I didn't detect any danger coming towards us. I still don't detect any danger." Logan looks towards the explosion when he sees a splash in the water. "Some thing just fell in to the water I can't swim because of my bones and neither can my sister." He gets his communicator out.

"I'll check it out but make sure you and your sister are ready." Raven flies out over the water near the splash.

Psykick reaches for the surface as she sinks. Her left arm had been badly damaged. All that was left were the metallic bones of Adamantium up to her shoulder. Though her wound was healing it went much slower than normal.

Raven floats over the water and sees some thing shine. She uses her powers to push the water aside and sees Psykick lying on the sea floor. "Psykick? What are you doing?"

"I, I went out, I'm sorry but I know what it's like coming down from a V10 high. I was worried when they stated tweaking they would get violent." She holds up her healing arm. It was up to her elbow and going so slow that it had almost stopped. "I found some of them with a package. I thought it was more V10 and was bringing it back when it exploded. You don't think it was a trap do you?"

"I don't know. Please fly out of there."

"I, oh crap I can fly. After the explosion I completely lost my mind." Psykick starts floating when she falls back down. "What's wrong with me?"

"It was a trap. Deathstroke must have been watching you. He may have found a way too weaken your powers." Part of Raven's powers wrap around Psykick's waist and lift her off of the sea floor. "We will examine you when we get back."

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't obey orders I was worried about what the addicts might do. But after the others left we couldn't really just send people out. You have so much on your plate right now I didn't wanna bother you."

"Do not worry Psykick I am not mad at you. You show more concern for the people of this city then," Raven stops. "You show concern for the people of the city. And you thought of trouble that may happen that I did not. Next time alert me first."

"I will thank you for not being angry with me." Raven flies back with Psykick.

Cyborg and Changeling get within range of Earth and send out a signal. Logan receives it first. "What is it? Did they tell us any thing that can help?"

"Yeah. Apparently it isn't just their powers that are connected with emotion. A Tamaranian's health is connected. If they face heartache like the loss of a child or loved one it can make them so sick they uh, don't stay around."

"Die!? Starfire could die because Robin left? Holy crap what do we do?"

"Galfore said we must show her the friendship and love that she is missing."

"Uh, I don't know her that well and Raven isn't exactly the lovey dovey type. Beast Man?"

"Changeling actually and I will try my best."

"Changeling? Like what um, she said you looked like?"

"Yeah since I'm now legally an adult I can't really call myself Beast Boy. We discussed it on the way out and I think it sounds awesome."

"It totally fits you man. Hurry here so we can get Starfire fixed."

"Who is that?" Logan turns around and sees Raven.

"It's Cyborg and the Super Hero formally known as Beast Boy." She raises an eye brow. "Changeling."

"What did they learn?"

"We need too show Star love and friendship to replace that which she lost or she could die from heartache. Like her powers are based on her emotions but so is her health." Raven smacks herself on the forehead.

"Of course. I should have known that I've used her powers before. With so much going on and figuring things out my mind is clouded. I need time for meditation. If I had that I may have saved us a long trip."

"Take it tonight I'll do what ever I can with Psykick and the others help."

"Psykick may not be helpful. She had gone out on her own and found some V10 addicts with a strange package. On her way back it exploded."

"That was her? Well why won't she be helpful?"

"I'm not sure yet but it may have been a trap made by Deathstroke. Her healing powers stopped just as her hand was being healed. She also could not fly."

"So like what he zapped her of her powers?"

"It may have been targeted for her or not. He couldn't have known who would find it. It may have taken any of our powers. I was careful not too touch her in case it would take mine."

"That's not good. So uh what do we do?"

"Wait for the others. I will have Beast Boy touch her and then see if he can change. If not it will show it had not targeted her but all of us."

"Except for Robin and Cyborg."

"The explosion itself would have killed them."

"Wait," Logan remembers what Robin said about bombs being placed in the Towers. "What if Blackfire wasn't telling us all lies? She said bombs had been placed by Psykick. If we had been here when they went off and they not only exploded but took our powers then…" Raven finished his sentence.

"We all would have died. Every Titan in every Tower. It would have been a massacre unseen by our kind."

"He would have accomplished what the Brotherhood could only dream of. But how would he get them in the Towers?"

"She said she found some V10 addicts with a strange package. She was bringing it back when it went off."

"Then maybe the others found them and brought them back. Except the one she had detonated prematurely. We could have been a few dozen yards from death."

"When the others get back we'll test it on Beast Boy."

"Changeling. He changed his name to Changeling."

"What ever. Contact the other Titans and ask them if they've had the same thing happen or found any strange packages."

Psykick is in the medic ward with Starfire. "What did D have on that stuff?" She holds up her damaged hand and looks at the metallic bone. "That is so weird."

"What is?" She looks and sees Logan.

"My hand it isn't healing."

"That's what Raven said." Logan keeps his distance. "When Changeling gets here we'll test if what ever is on you would affect any one or if it targeted you."

"Who?"

"Beast Boy changed his name. He's now Changeling."

"Huh, weird. Not as weird as my hand." They both laugh.

"Have you brought in any other weird packages?"

"Um, one, no two. Maybe three? When ever I found them I brought them here and put them in a storage room. I didn't wanna dump the stuff in the water cause you know it might hurt the fish and stuff. But I didn't bother the others about it. I just stuck it in a storage room."

"Bother the others?"

"Well I, I'm not used too having friends. If I can do any thing possible with out bothering you I do it. Like tonight I didn't bother Raven about my worries of the tweakers. I thought I could handle them."

"It's hard isn't it? When I first left Sabertooth and joined the others I, well, I still call them Wolverine's friends. I did any thing they wanted. No matter what the order I busted my butt and did it."

"Yeah that's how I feel. They aren't my friends they're your friends. But I want them as my friends."

"They are. We all stuck up for you when Robin accused you of planting bombs in the Towers."

"But what if he was right? I may have accidentally planted bombs in our Tower! Oh crap what do I do?"

"Don't worry about it Psykick. We'll search the Tower and warn the others too check theirs. If Deathstroke has gotten any inside we'll find them."

Changeling and Cyborg land on top of Titan Tower. "Beast Boy, Changeling, I have a job for you."

"But Raven I just got back."

"Don't argue with me. We have a problem. Deathstroke set a trap for Psykick and it worked."

"What kind of trap?"

"A kind that sapped her of her powers. I want you too touch her skin and see if what ever it is affects you. If it does then he was planning on sapping all of our powers and killing us."

"What about me? I don't have powers."

"The explosion itself would kill you Cyborg. Come Changeling." Raven turns and walks for the doors. Changeling follows after her.

Logan hears the others coming. "Raven we may have a major problem."

"Tell me later. Changeling touch her hand then turn in to a dog." Changeling gets by Logan and goes over to Psykick. He gently rubs her bare hand.

"I'm sorry if I affect you."

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't last forever." He turns towards Raven. "It won't last forever right?"

"Turn in to a dog."

Changeling closes his eyes and focuses. When he opens his eyes he is still himself. "Uh oh. I can't turn in to a dog."

"So she wasn't a target we all were." Logan grabs Raven's upper arm hard. "Psykick's been bringing in packages she thought was V10. She didn't ask any one what too do with them because she didn't want too bother us. They may have been packed with these bombs."

"Check them now. Changeling stay in here. We can't touch you or risk you touching us."

"Ok but I want two tofu burgers and," Changeling trips over a cord and reaches out for the bed Starfire was on. His hand brushes her arm. "I guess my sense of balance was super."

"She woke up!" Logan had noticed Starfire's eyes flutter then open. "Starfire are you hurt?"

"My body hurts completely. Why do I hurt?"

"But, how did she just now wake up?" Changeling grabs a table for help. "I didn't make that much noise did I?"

"No," Raven takes seconds too figure it out. "Her powers and health and emotions are all connected. When you touched her you sapped her of her powers and so the effects were removed. Starfire I think you might hurt because your body has taken many injuries through the years but because of your powers you did not feel it. But with your powers removed you are now feeling it."

"Ow, it hurts. Every thing hurts." Starfire curls up in to the fetal position.

"When your powers come back you will stop hurting."

"What if they don't come back? What if I've made her and Changeling nothing? What if I'll never heal completely?"

"I don't know. Logan, Cyborg, you must not touch them. Do not even go in there. Until the effects wear off or we find a way too remove what ever is on them they are hazardous. I will check for the packages in the storage room." Raven walks away.

"Sis, Star, Changeling, I'll bring you some food and drinks soon." Logan walks away.

"And I'll work on a cleaner." Cyborg walks away.

"But what do we do? We're trapped in here?" Psykick looks over at Starfire. "Can't we get pain medication for her? Any one?" No one replies.

**A/N Holy crap! Is Star "healed" or will she go back in to a coma when the effect of what ever D had wears off? Will Raven be a good leader while Robin is gone? Also I had her almost say Bruce Wayne to Logan then stop. I like too think Robin trusted her with this because I do see her as a second in command as the most mature of the Titans. That and in the show they did have a certain relationship they didn't have with the others. Like when Trigon happened and she was a child, who did she run to after the Titans were all knocked down? Robin. Raven knows Batman's real identity and Robin's. Why? And she has a special device that connects directly to the Bat Cave. Why? What is the connection? Simple really. Raven can see inside the mind of people she has bare skin contact with. She had enough with Robin that she saw who Batman was and who he was. In on the secret they worked things out. And she learned too keep from bare skin contact. Maybe why she detests hugs?**

**And of course is Psykick a double agent? Triple? Single? We'll find out I'm sure. So much too happen coming up! Make sure you ask questions so I can answer them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 2: A New Night**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Raven and Logan go to a bank after its alarm sounded. "We could really use Cyborg's help."

"We must protect the others. We can handle this Logan."

"If we're lucky it's just some idiots wanting money." Logan leaps up to the roof. "I don't hear any one inside yet."

"I'll go in to the vault and surprise any one who gets in." She creates a portal and disappears inside.

Logan walks towards the edge and looks over seeing the shattered remains of the banks glass doors. "Please let this just be some punks robbing a bank." He jumps down.

Raven is inside of the vault and hears talking outside of the door. "Come on man hurry up before the Titans get here."

"It's a hard code. And the security on the door is impossible too cut through. Just give me a couple more minutes."

Logan sneaks up on the two criminals. "Boo!" He laughs crazily as the two bank robbers drop their tools. "Will you surrender quietly or must I kick the butt?" Logan continues laughing.

"I told you too hurry it up." Both men raise their hands.

"It's ok Raven they surrendered."

"Did we?" One robber sparks with energy and reveals he was a hologram. The other was a robot. On the robots back is a bomb. "Boom." It smiles before the bomb goes off.

The explosion is so powerful the vault door is bent inwards. "Logan!" Her powers rip the door off and she flies through.

"I'm fine, I think." Raven's eyes glow and her powers move the smoke and dust out of the way.

"Are you sure?" Against the wall Logan is pinned by what used to be a metal desk. One of its legs pierces through his stomach and in to the wall. "Need help?"

"No, I got this." He struggles as he pulls on the leg until he frees himself. "I'm surprised you didn't panic."

"I've learned by now that unless you state otherwise you're fine." Raven looks around the damaged front quarters of the bank. "Why did they do this? If they weren't really robbing a bank then what were they doing?"

"Waiting for us. If some one other then me had been next too that bomb,"

"They would be dead." Both Raven and Logan turn and see some one in a costume. Raven recognizes the style.

"Batman?" She sees the symbol on the chest. The edges look more like feathers then bat wings. "Robin."

"No! I am Nightwing."

"Robin what did you do? Batman said you hadn't gone back."

"I'm not Robin."

"That suit is Batman's. The only one who would have a suit of his would be Robin." She studies the suit closer. "You cut the tips off of the cowl and changed the symbol but not much else."

"I was following the trail of some one associated with a villain. He sent out those men,"

"Robots. They were a robot and a hologram."

"Those robots for nefarious purposes. I'm guessing now it was either a trap or a distraction."

"But not one by Deathstroke." Raven's eyes glow.

"How do you know that?"

"I still have my powers. Robin please come back."

"I'm not Robin I am Nightwing."

"What ever dude come back. Starfire could have died because of you." Logan holds a hand out.

"She was fine before."

"No she wasn't. Her kind can die from heartache. When you left she shut down and wouldn't wake up."

"But she's awake now so apparently she is fine now." Raven takes control from Logan.

"No. Deathstroke made a chemical that takes our powers. Starfire, Changeling, and Psykick are powerless. When she lost her powers she woke up but she's still in pain. Please Robin come back."

"I'm Nightwing. If I see this Robin I'll give him your message." He pulls out a small capsule. "Don't follow me." He squeezes it and a bright light comes out blinding Logan and Raven.

After they gain their eye sight back the two investigate the bank. "If this was Deathstroke's work we would have lost our powers."

"So some one else wants us dead no surprise." Logan picks up a piece of metal from a robot. "But who has this kind of technology? He'd make more money working for a company or the government then robbing banks."

"Then maybe he was hired by some one else." Raven's eyes glow and form a portal. "There is nothing more we can do here."

"What about Robin? Or Nightwing, do we tell Star?"

"No." Raven walks through the portal and Logan follows.

Deathstroke and Rose are on his air base. "Again Rose. You were sloppy and let your left guard down."

"I did that on purpose. You went for it and allowed me too cut your arm." Deathstroke let's out a dark laugh.

"Very good. You knew I would see it and go for it. Soon your training will be complete and we shall take out the Titans, Justice League, and any one else who stands in our way."

"And what about your apprentice?"

"She failed me. If you see her, kill her." They continue training.

The next night Raven and Logan are out again. "I'll take east. If you detect any danger alert me then go."

"Got it," Logan leaps down to the street and starts walking hoping for clues in to the previous night's attack.

Starfire is awake curled up in a ball on her medical bed when she hears footsteps. She turns over and doesn't see any one. "Hello? Who is there?"

"Starfire, it's me." Nightwing appears. "I used a feature of my new suit too get inside."

"Robin? Robin." She starts getting up then stops. "I can not touch you or you will be infected."

"I don't have super powers so you can't affect me." Nightwing hugs her. "And I'm not Robin, not any more. He was the leader of the Titans."

"You, you will remain not one of us? You will leave us for ever?"

"I left the Titans but not you. You would have been by my side going after Deathstroke. But you were hurt and unable too. I'm sorry if you thought I was leaving you." They hug each other again this time lingering.

A man in a full black body suit places several bombs on the base of City hall. "A diseased body must be cleaned by fire." He activates the bombs.

Logan detects danger and gets his communicator out. "Raven, danger north of here."

"I'll be there." Logan puts it back and starts running north.

Nightwing and Starfire break their kiss. "When you are better I'll come for you. Together we can stop Deathstroke while the rest waste time on common thugs."

"But Robin they are our friends and we can not stop him alone. He is too strong."

"We can now. With this suit and the modifications I made you and I can stop him once and for all."

"I, I do not know when I will be healed."

"I'll wait Starfire. For you I'd wait forever." Starfire blushes.

"Robin you have never been this, been this, I do not know the word."

"I grew up Star. I'm now Nightwing. I out grew my name, my position with the Titans, and the others. The only thing I couldn't out grow was you." He brushes a hand against her cheek. He leans down and kisses her again.

Logan runs towards the sense of danger. "City Hall?"

"Ah, an audience! I hoped for one!" He looks up and sees a man standing on top of City Hall.

"An audience for what? Who are you?"

"You can call me Mad Max the curer of society!" He reveals a device in his left hand. "The doctor who will cure the plague of bureaucracy!" He pushes a button and several explosions rock the building and make the ground around shake.

"Idiot you're on the roof!" Logan is hit with debris but ignores them as he rushes forward. "You'll go with it!"

"Not as astute as I thought!" He reveals a jetpack and takes off. "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan a member of Teen Titans and I'm guessing you're the guy who blew me up last night."

"If I blew you up then why aren't you dead? You Titans are the cancer that the government uses too kill freedom!"

"We're the good guys." Mad Max turns and sees Raven.

"You are part of the disease and I have the antidote." He reveals a large hand gun. He pulls the trigger and a small missile shoots out from it.

"Raven!"

Her eyes glow and form a shield blocking the missile. "Try that again and I won't go easy on you."

"See? What did I say? I'm here trying too cure the world and you are here stopping me. Cancer has a cure now and the cure is Mad Max!" He pulls several grenades out of his vest and tosses them in the air.

As they rain down they explode. Car alarms go off as windows of the cars and nearby buildings shatter. The roof of a house catches on fire.

Nightwing pushes against the side of his cowl. "The city is under attack. I'm sorry Star but I must go."

"Be careful Robin."

"I'll be fine. This suit is made of a polycarbon ten times stronger then steel. And entwined," He pushes a button on his belt and turns invisible. "Is a fiber that bends the light around it." He leaves the room.

Logan slashes through a fire hydrant and water shoots up in the air. "There you go Raven." Her powers form a tube and directs the water at the burning home putting the fire out. "Any idea who that was?"

"No. He is new." Raven looks around. "We are not a cleaning crew. If you want investigate but I am heading back."

"What's the rush?"

"I am awaiting word from Batman." She forms a portal and leaves through it.

Logan closes his eyes and concentrates. He focuses but can't detect danger. "I guess he used all his bombs. If he still had one he'd be dangerous." Logan starts walking home but keeps his senses up for danger.

Nightwing watches Logan staying invisible. He leaps from the roof to the ground so he can get closer. Logan senses some one and looks around. "Raven? No, probably a spy bot." Logan extends his claws. Nightwing stays silent.

Raven checks on the powerless Titans then goes too her room. She sees a flashing light on a device. "He called back." She presses a button.

"_I did have a break in. I was busy dealing with Two Face or I could have stopped it. A suit was stolen so yes that was my suit. It was a prototype and not yet complete. But Dick may have finished it in the way he wanted it. Be careful it has strength enhancing and armor. And while not functioning while I was working on it the suit can make one invisible if one got it working. Again be careful Raven from what you told me he is so focused on Deathstroke that nothing, and I do mean nothing will stop him. If you try he will attack you. Avoid him unless he forces you too fight."_ Raven picks up the device and pushes a symbol. A screen appears and she enters a code unlocking it.

"Hello? Raven did you get my message?"

"Yes Bruce. We haven't seen Dick again. There was an attack but it wasn't Deathstroke."

"That is probably why he didn't come. If you do deal with Deathstroke be careful not of just him but Dick. His obsession has driven him over the edge. He may consider you an enemy if you get in his way."

"I wouldn't get in his way unless the city was under attack like last time."

"Raven he doesn't care. Deathstroke could leave a nuclear weapon out in the open and threaten too detonate it. Dick will go after Deathstroke instead of disarming the bomb. Nothing will stop him from getting his target."

"When he finds Deathstroke do you think he will capture him or kill him?"

"At this point I'm not sure. I always taught him that killing was never the answer but at this point he isn't the Dick Grayson I trained as Robin. If he tries killing Deathstroke you must stop him. Murder is murder no matter who the victim is."

"I don't think killing Deathstroke would count. He's killed people and tried killing us. Self defense would protect him."

"In the court of law but there is more than that. Your conscience can eat away at you like a flesh eating virus. Trust me, I've accidentally killed some one and even to this day it haunts me."

"If he does get Deathstroke then what? Will he go back too normal?"

"Probably not. If he lets Deathstroke live then he will obsess with Deathstroke escaping. If he kills Deathstroke then his conscience will destroy him. That's if he believes Deathstroke is dead."

"We've dealt with that before. Right now we are down several members and can't waste who we do have on dealing with Dick."

"About that I have an idea of the chemical that would weaken your powers. There is one I used on Killer Croc that made him weak enough for Arkham too hold him. A variant on that could take yours."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes. One is letting it wear off some thing I don't do with Killer Croc. The other cure is some thing I've already had sent out. It should be there by tomorrow. Inject them and yourself with it. That way if you contact the chemical again it won't sap you of your powers."

"Thank you Bruce. I'll try and keep Dick from getting hurt. Physically and psychologically."

"Thank you Raven." The connection is cut and Raven puts the device away.

Logan still senses some one following him. "Alright come out already who ever you are." Nightwing makes him self visible.

"Your senses are good."

"Robin, er, Nightwing. It wasn't Deathstroke so why are you here?"

"I get the emergency signals through my cowl."

"You mean Batman's cowl. We all know you stole it from him."

"It may have been his but I modified it and made it mine. I perfected his prototype." Nightwing points an arm at Logan. "I even added a few things." Logan sees a laser dot on his chest.

"What you gonna shoot me?"

"That's not," A gun shot rings out and Logan feels the bullet hit him on the breastbone. The air is forced from his lungs as it presses against them. "Mine." Nightwing makes himself invisible as another gun shot is heard.

"I got the immortal one. I couldn't see the other very well." The assassin has a device in her ear.

"Who was it Rose?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize him from your files." She takes aim again and fires. "How quickly will it work?"

"Save two more shots and watch."

Logan pulls the bullet out of his chest and drops it on the ground. His skin heals over the wound. He feels the two more in his left shoulder as he heals around them. "No, get those out." He uses a claw too rip both out. "Who shot me? I know it wasn't you," Logan realizes Nightwing had disappeared. "Maybe it's Mad Max." Logan feels his wounds heal completely. "Hey! Who ever you are you can't kill me." Another gun shot rings and hits him between the eyes.

"They aren't piercing his bones. I'll go for a heart shot." Rose aims with the last bullet in the chamber.

The bullet falls to the ground and his skin starts healing over it. "Again you can't kill me." He rubs the spot and feels a slight dent. "Wait you bent it. These are Adamantium bullets, Deathstroke!" His shock saves his life as Rose's last shot hits a rib instead of sliding between them and hitting the heart.

"He's been infected with the chemical. If he doesn't die from that shot he will the next time I face him." Rose puts the rifle away in a case and leaves her spot.

Logan pulls the bullet out and waits for his wound too heal. When it doesn't he pulls his shirt off and checks it under the light of a street lamp. He sees the open wound, the carnage of his mangled flesh, and the blood. "Nightwing, please, I need help."

Nightwing is flying over the city looking for who the shooter was. With rockets in his feet and wings on his arms he glides through the night.

Logan gets his communicator out. "Raven, please reply. I need help." Her face appears in the screen.

"What happened?"

"I was shot."

"So? You'll heal."

"I'm not. The bullets were Adamantium so guess who shot me?"

"Deathstroke, I'll be there." A portal forms and she walks through it.

On the other side she sees Logan's wound. "They must have been laced with the chemical."

"It takes about two minutes for the chemical too affect me. I'm guessing my healing abilities slowed it."

"I can't touch you. And we're out of beds in the medic ward."

"Stick me in a storage room. The others need the beds more then I do."

"I'm not sticking you," Raven stops as she remembers what was coming. "In the storage room for long. Batman knows what chemical was used and sent the cure out already. We'll get it tomorrow."

"I can spend a night in a storage room. Just stay back when you make the portal there."

"You need bandages and antiseptic. I'll get those after getting you home." She creates two portals. "Yours is on the left." She goes through the other one.

Nightwing sees some one running across the rooftops and dives towards them. He cuts them off. "Who are you?"

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." Rose sets the case holding the rifle down.

"I am Nightwing, and you?"

"Rose." She hears static in her ear. "How long have you been here?"

"A few days and you?" The static clears up.

"I checked his voice print. That is Robin. He may be wearing a new suit and a new name but that is Robin."

"I just got here today. You know you sound a lot like Robin from the Teen Titans. I'm a huge fan of his."

"I'm not a Titan any more."

"Oh really? Why?"

"I'm not getting in to it. What's in the case?"

"My stuff. I still don't have a place too stay you know."

"What are you doing Rose? His guard is down you could strike him down now."

"I could see about getting you a hotel room. But one question, why did you move here if you have no home?"

"I, I lost mine to that bastard Deathstroke. He killed them and tried taking me as an apprentice. I escaped and came here hoping my hero Robin could protect me."

"You have powers?"

"I'm a precog and can heal and can take care of myself in a fight."

"Healing, he seems real focused on that lately."

"He does? I wonder why." She smiles at Nightwing. "Where are you staying if you aren't a Titan?"

"Here and there. Wait here. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"I'll bring you some money. I still have access too the bank accounts of the Titans."

"Oh thank you Robin! This is why I came here I knew you would protect and take care of me." Nightwing turns around and takes off in the air.

"Rose what are you doing? You still have a stiletto on you. You could have taken him out."

"I'll get close and manipulate him first. Maybe I could get in to the Tower since that Psykick was a failure."

"If he left the Titans he won't be taking you there."

"How long will it be before he goes back? From what I studied it won't be more then a month. Now send me a case like this one with clothes in it. Who knows I might make him fall in love with me. I'll take his heart emotionally then physically."

"Ah yes hurting the enemy is part of the rush. Any one can kill but it takes a true genius too hurt."

At Titans Tower Raven throws Logan some medical supplies. "Are you feeling weak?"

"A little. I never bled this much before."

"What if you had died? When the chemical wore off would you come back to life?"

"I don't know." Logan winces as he starts applying the antiseptic. "It's a scary thought. Would I discover the after life answer or would I just remain dormant? Maybe have some crazy dreams until my heart started beating again."

"Let's not find out. I'll make sure every one is healed the second Batman's package arrives." Raven walks away as Logan continues working on his wound.

**A/N Ok first, the "Nightwing" suit is the Batman Beyond suit. So any one who saw that show it's that suit minus the ears(Robin cut them off) and the symbol is changed. I had it as a prototype Batman was working on and that Robin completed. BTW, I just got done watching every episode of Batman Beyond, great show.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 3: On The Inside**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

Rose and Nightwing are near an abandoned warehouse outside of the city. "Are you sure they'll show up?"

"Yes Nightwing. I'm a precog I can see the future. They'll be here in a few more minutes." Rose has a small dagger in her right hand. "Trust me."

"I do." They wait.

**Titan Tower**

Raven is in the medic ward with an injector vial. "Raven are you sure this will work?" Changeling has his sleeve rolled up.

"Yes. I've already made myself immune. Just hold still." She injects Changeling. "Wait a few minutes and you'll be normal."

"Maybe not even a few minutes." Logan steps in. "But my healing abilities may affect how fast it worked on me."

"And me." Psykick watches her hand finally heal. "Where did you get that? Cyborg?"

"No, a friend." Raven stands next too Starfire. "Star I'm sorry but I'm not sure I should inject you. Your emotions affect your health and your powers."

"I'll be fine. Please Raven heal me." Raven injects Starfire.

_Insert English Lyrics_

The Titans are back in full force scouring the city for Mad Max after the local library had been blown up due too _information overload_. "What is up with this city? One guy leaves and another takes his place." Logan and Raven are partnered together.

"This guy is no Deathstroke. Changeling, Cyborg, any thing?"

"He said he picked up a trail of black powder but we've been going in circles since." Cyborg looks over at Changeling who was a bloodhound.

"Star, Psykick?"

"Nothing Raven." Starfire is more concerned with finding Nighthawk then Mad Max. "We will continue the search."

**Nightwing**

Nightwing and his new partner Rose, now calling herself The Ravager are at the old Deathstroke base in the desert. "He must have left some thing behind. He had no warning we were coming." Nightwing finds another empty cabinet.

"He could have come back." Ravager opens up a desk drawer and sees a folder. She pulls it out and opens it. "I found some thing."

"Documents on making new drones? With alien technology he got from Blackfire." Nightwing folds the documents up and puts them in a pouch on his belt. "Good find Rose."

"No problem Nightwing." They continue searching the base.

**Air Base**

Deathstroke is on his air base with Blackfire. "I want you too go to the city and find Psykick and find out why she did not set the bombs. Take this," He hands her a vial of the power sapping chemical. "Put this on your blade and cut her. It will make her mortal."

"I'd rather kill her brother."

"In time Blackfire, in time." Blackfire flies off for the city.

**Psykick and Starfire**

Psykick and Starfire are north of the city. "We're close too the base aren't we?"

"I think so Psykick."

"How about I go check it out and you stay up here and keep an eye out. I'll contact you if I need help."

"Are you sure? We are looking for Mad Max not, him."

"Mad Max knew D was gone. Maybe he's using the base as well, his base." Psykick flies down towards the base.

**Desert Base**

Nightwing and Ravager enter another room. "What's this?" Nightwing stands over a large chest. "He had some thing in here." Nightwing reaches down and feels the bottom of the chest. "Some thing cold. It's still on."

"Weird. Maybe he really likes frozen Chex Mix?" Nightwing doesn't laugh. Ravager has a flash of the future. "Some one just came in."

"What, who?"

"A red head. She's floating in the air with a tight blue shirt and black pants. She has green eyes, do you know her?"

"It sounds like Psykick. I wonder why she is here." Nightwing becomes invisible. "Stay hidden I'll spy on her."

Psykick finds a control panel. "Come on, where is he?" A screen appears on the monitor. "He has more bases I know it but where?" Psykick hears footsteps and turns around. "Hello?" No one is there. She closes her eyes and uses her powers too push out the air around her. She feels the desk, the boxes, and then… "Nightwing. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He makes himself visible.

"D had to have other bases. I was hoping I could find the locations on one of his computers. Did you find them?"

"No. Where are the others?"

"Starfire's up top. She's keeping an eye in case D had traps set up. I'm sorry about what happened but the city was under attack. Raven said to save it and not stop D. I, I didn't know what too do."

"You disobeyed me just as much as the others. Except Starfire, is she better?"

"Yes. Um, I'm sure she misses you. You wanna go and talk with her?"

"I, stay here I'll be right back." Nightwing becomes invisible.

Nightwing finds Ravager. "The Titans are making contact with me. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

"Sure. But why can't I come?"

"If they know about you they'll only harass us more. They think I'm too focused on Deathstroke when they're the ones who aren't focused enough."

"Hurry back." Nightwing leaves.

Starfire sees the door open but no one leave. A few seconds later Nightwing reveals himself. "Starfire you're better?"

"Yes Robin. Are you still ok? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for clues Deathstroke may have left behind."

"The same here with Psykick. We are looking for Mad Max also have you seen him?" He shakes his head. "Oh, then, may I help you?"

"Maybe later. Star I'll contact you tonight. Don't let the others know ok?" She nods. "Thank you."

"Before you leave I have a question. What will we do? The others also want Deathstroke and can help."

"I have some one else helping me."

"You do? Who?"

"She goes by Ravager but her real name is Rose." Starfire's eyes glow a little. "She seems like a good fighter and unlike the others she knows what is important." Starfire's eyes glow more. She noticed the way his voice sounded was a lot how it sounded when he would talk about her.

"Do you think she is cuter then me?"

"Whoa Star it's not like that. Her parents were killed by Deathstroke and she wants him as badly as I do. Tonight, when I contact you, you can meet her."

"Meet who?" They turn and see Blackfire. "Hello Lil Sis."

"I have no sister!" Starfire's eyes glow bright as she powers up.

"Cool off I'm here for Psykick." Blackfire reveals her blade. "I have a gift for her."

"You! It was you the other night wasn't it that shot Logan?"

"When? I shot him before but not lately, why?" She smiles wickedly. "And who is this coming out?" Nightwing and Starfire turn and see Ravager.

"Be careful she's an enemy!" Ravager pulls three throwing daggers out. "Get her close and I can take care of her."

"You and what blorug little girl?" Blackfire charges with power and dives at Ravager.

**Alone in Base**

Psykick is back at the control panel. "D, D! Please come in." The screen turns too static then he appears.

"Yes apprentice?"

"Why didn't the bombs go off? I set them and checked on them but they didn't go off. When I tried taking one out too you it blew up when I got a few yards from the Tower."

"Is the switch still on?"

"Um, I don't know, where is it?"

"Go back one room and look for the large red lever." Psykick goes and looks for it.

**Outside of Base**

Blackfire fires at Ravager but misses. "My energy bolts are a little slow only being able to throw them from one hand." She aims with her other arm. "Let's see if you can dodge this." She fires a bullet hitting Ravager in the stomach.

"No!" Nightwing pulls three small balls out and throws them at Blackfire. When they are close they expel a noxious gas.

"Nice try but I'm stronger than that."

"Guess what Blackfire?" Nightwing pulls out another ball. "That gas is flammable." He throws the other ball and when it gets close it explodes. Blackfire, surrounded by the flammable gas, is set aflame.

"Aaaa!" She falls to the ground and rolls around on the sand trying to put the flame out.

**Inside of Base**

"It's still active. So why didn't they go off?"

"There must be some thing blocking the signal. I'll have you look in to it while my new apprentice deals with my other plans."

"New apprentice? But I didn't fail you."

"I didn't say you did. I just needed more help. But they may need help. When Blackfire…"

**Outside of the Base**

Ravager runs over with her throwing daggers out. "Guess what? I can't die that easily." She holds the daggers up ready to use them on Blackfire.

"Whoa wait don't kill her, yet." Nightwing and Starfire land next to both. "She's hurt we can capture her and put her in a cell she can't escape from while we pump her for information."

"But she's evil. Evil begets evil and won't stop until we stop it." Ravager puts the throwing daggers away and pulls out an ancient looking stiletto.

"When we have every thing we need from her then we can decide what too do."

"Stop! I'll tell you where Deathstroke is. He's,"

"On an air base over Canada." They turn and see Psykick walking out. "I got it all right here." She holds up a disc.

"She's a traitor! She works for Deathstroke willingly! Please, don't kill me." Blackfire's eyes are fixated on the stiletto.

"This blade has tasted thousands of hearts. It was used by an Assassin who killed Julius Caesar. Later it was used during the Crusades and helped end that war by taking out the Knights Templar one by one." Ravager twirls it between her fingers. "This blade even saw action during the Renaissance. It tasted the blood of two Popes and a King." She grabs it handle up. "It even ended the war with Hitler. Sure the cover story was what a grenade in a bunker? But no this blade pierced his heart." She starts lowering it.

"I'll tell you what ever you want! Please don't let her kill me!"

"Ravager stop." Nightwing kneels down. "So Blackfire why are you here?"

"I, he sent me too kill his failed apprentice. He put a chemical on my blade that would take her powers and make her mortal."

"He sent you to die. I was cured of that stuff and am now immune."

"It will wear off eventually." Blackfire looks for a way out.

"He had to know that. I'm sure he has his spybots all over the place still. Once you failed I would have stopped you once and for all." Psykick gives Blackfire an evil smile.

"She's not working for you! She planted bombs in your Tower."

"I did? When? Oh maybe when I still had that stupid device on my neck! He controlled me once with it maybe he did it before when I thought I was sleeping. Reminding me of how he used me as a puppet isn't helping you."

"I can tell you where the air base is. Canada is a huge country. And I can tell you where he plans on striking next."

"Then tell us."

**Mad Max Hunt**

Raven and Logan are near the coast when he senses danger. "A few buildings over." Logan leaps from roof top to roof top while Raven flies.

Several men have a large crate on a handjack. "Come on we gotta get it in before they show up."

"They? You mean us?" Logan leaps on top of the crate. "So what do we have in here?" The men start laughing.

"A big surprise." The crate falls apart and Logan falls on top of what was inside. The men flash and reveal they were holograms.

"It's a trap!" Raven sees the timer. "Five seconds Logan get out of there!"

"You get out of here I'll," The bomb detonates.

Logan feels the heat of the explosion burn his skin off. When the pain stops he knows his nerves have been burnt. He feels himself flailing through the air uncontrollably before hitting the water. He tries too move but can't as his nerves were gone. He can only watch the surface get farther and farther away before he hits bottom.

The city is rocked by the explosion alerting the Titans still in the city, Cyborg and Changeling. "That has to be him." They take off for the coast where the explosion happened.

**Outside of the Base**

Nightwing, Starfire, Psykick, and Ravager have Blackfire held down on the ground. "And how do we know any of this is accurate?"

"It is! Please, he, he will destroy Toronto with his air base. He had me steal some military satellite and helped build it in to the air base. It fires powerful beams of energy that when they hit some thing solid cause an atomic reaction. He could level the whole city with a single beam."

"Star, you can fly the fastest. Go and find this air base then come back."

"Yes Robin." She takes off.

"Hey, how come she can call you Robin and I can't?" Nightwing ignores Ravager's question.

"Do it."

"Do what? Oh, this?" Ravager shakes the stiletto.

"You said you wouldn't kill me!"

"I said that in front of Starfire. As much as she hates you I don't think she would let us do this."

"But, you're the good guys! You can't do this!"

"Says who? What do you think will happen? I don't think the police will come after us."

"Uh, Nightwing really? What happened too the whole no killing? You won't even let us kill Deathstroke." Psykick smirks. Every thing was playing out as was planned.

"Robin wouldn't, couldn't, let you do that. But this is different. I've learned from past mistakes. We gave you plenty of chances Blackfire and in the end you killed Moon Myst. I won't make another mistake."

"No, no! You can't do this!" Blackfire ignores her serious injuries and starts powering up. "You're the good guys you can't kill you just," Ravager slashes Blackfire's throat.

"Who ever said I was a good guy? I'm no hero. Deathstroke killed my parent's that's all. If it had been a Titan or member of the Justice League I'd kill them. It just happens that some one evil killed them." She wipes the blood off and puts the stiletto back as Blackfire's life drains from her body.

"You realize you just killed some one." Psykick backs away with a scared look on her face.

"We did, you could have stopped us. Besides do you care? Blackfire worked with Deathstroke willingly. That device he used could have very well been part of the technology she gave him."

"But, what do I tell Star?"

"Go. I'll deal with her. Don't tell the Titans they wouldn't understand."

"Raven and Logan want D killed."

"Do you think they could have? Or would they have stopped." Nightwing raises a fist. "I'm not making any more mistakes. A dead villain is one who can't escape and kill again. Never! I won't let any one else die because I was weak! Get out of here Psykick."

"I, I don't know if I should. You just killed some one." She looks at Ravager wondering who she was. Deathstroke told her about all the different heroes. He made sure she remembered the list and this person wasn't on it. Maybe this was part of another plan by Deathstroke. "Never mind." Psykick starts floating. "I, I'll go back now. When Starfire gets here tell her I did it."

"Why?"

"You two, it might mess that up. But I messed up lately and if I can help you out, this way, then I will." She flies away quickly.

**Coast**

Raven lowers her powers. "That was close. Logan are you ok." She looks around and doesn't see him. "Logan?"

Changeling and Cyborg see the crater left by the bomb. "Hey!" Cyborg sees Raven but no Logan. "Where's Logan?"

"I don't know. He was on the bomb when it went off." She looks at the crater. It was at least twenty feet across and several feet deep. "It was a powerful bomb. A lot stronger then the last one."

"We heard it halfway across town." Cyborg starts looking for Logna.

Changeling turns back in to a bloodhound and starts sniffing. He changes back. "I can't smell any thing except for the bomb."

"Then search the old fashioned way." Raven's eyes glow and lifts some debris off the ground. Logan isn't under it.

Logan feels the pain as his nerves regenerate. He tries getting up but his muscles haven't reformed yet. His lungs scream for oxygen but are filled with water instead. His head pounds as his brain beg for oxygen but until he heals he will remain drowning and not dying.

**In Town**

Psykick lands on the roof of a building and gets out her communicator. "D, can you hear me?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"They, they killed Blackfire."

"Who did?"

"Nightwing and Ravager."

"Who did the actual killing?"

"Ravager. She slashed Blackfire's throat while Star was away."

"And where is she?"

"Starfire was sent to where Blackfire said the base was. I'm sure she came back by now. They're probably going there now."

"Good, just as I planned."

**Outside of the Base**

Starfire has found the air base and flies back. She lands near the others. "Where is Psykick?"

"She left after she did this." Ravager points at Blackfire.

"No, no! How could she?"

"Blackfire killed Moon Myst. Yes it was on Deathstroke's orders but she did the actual shooting. I was just bluffing with my knife but she used her powers and took it out of my hand. We couldn't stop her in time, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Starfire kneels down next to her sister. "I am sorry you have ended so soon. I hope you are at peace now with our parents." Nightwing puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you find the air base?"

"Yes." Starfire stands up. "I can't fly."

"What? Oh, your emotions control your powers. It's ok we can handle it."

"Be careful. I will be waiting here." Starfire sits down with her legs cross. She strokes Blackfire's hair and sings a song in her native language.

**Coast**

Logan feels the cold ocean water on his skin. He struggles but is able too stand back up. He walks on the ocean floor for the shore.

Raven tosses a piece of broken machinery in to the air. "He must be around here." She nearly shoves a bulldozer in to a building with her powers.

"Calm down Raven he'll heal." Cyborg is using his heat sight looking for Logan. "He's around here some where."

"Did any one check the water?" Changeling walks in to the ocean then morphs in to a fish. He swims out and finds Logan. He morphs in to a Killer Whale and helps Logan too the surface.

Raven's powers wrap around Logan and carry him to shore. "Logan, Logan!" He coughs up water. "He was drowning. He is drowning." She pushes on his chest and water comes out of Logan's mouth and nose. She keeps pushing until less and less water comes out.

Logan takes deep breaths. "Logan will you be ok?"

"My head is killing me. My brain is oxygen starved. Give me a few minutes." He keeps taking deep breaths.

**Psykick**

Psykick is at Titans Tower. She finds the remaining bombs and connects a cord between them and her communicator. "D?"

"I was right. They have a block on outside signals. Only Titan authorized signals can get through. Cyborg will know what it is. Find out and tell me."

"I will D I promise." She disconnects the cord.

**Nightwing**

Nightwing is carrying Ravager on his back. "So you like her huh? Doesn't the orange skin turn you off?"

"Her orange skin makes her different. And she's different from any one on Earth."

"Aren't you worried like it won't work? I mean, alien and human stuff not connecting? Or have you two," Nightwing nearly drops her.

"No! I, I never thought about it, much. Can we just uh focus on the air base?" They fly in silence.

**Coast**

Logan recovers from the bomb. "Was any one hurt?"

"No. I made a shield before it went off. Mad Max must know you can detect him. That's the second time he set up a trap."

"I don't think so. He didn't know who I was last time. But he knows we're looking for him."

"But why would we have come here except you detected danger? He might have looked you up."

"I doubt I'm a Google search away. If he found out about me then he contacted some one who knows me. Magneto or Deathstroke are my bets."

"We better be more careful from now on. We got lucky no one was killed." Raven gets her communicator out and contacts Starfire, or tries. "She's not answering." She tries Psykick.

"Hey um, I can't talk right now."

"Why? What did you two find?"

"Um, I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I was told not too."

"By who? Is Starfire ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Didn't she answer?"

"No. What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Nightwing?" Psykick is silent. "Stay there." Raven looks at the backround and knows right where Psykick is. "I'll be there soon."

"No, wait Raven." Raven cuts the connection and makes a portal. "Crap, gotta be ready." She focuses on her powers and focuses on a memory.

"I'll be back." She walks through the portal.

**Titan Tower**

Psykick is sitting on her bed. "Hi Raven."

"What happened with Nightwing?"

"Please don't get mad at me. She, she did it before I could stop her. I swear Raven you can even read my mind."

"Did what?"

"Um, Nightwing's new friend. She killed Blackfire. But I swear I didn't have time, see?" She holds her hand out. "Read my mind."

"Nightwing has a friend and she killed Blackfire, how?"

"Um, Nightwing hurt her, bad. I thought we would like, capture her and stuff like every one else. But Nightwing and his friend told her they would kill her unless she told them where Deathstroke was. She, she did and I, I never thought, I didn't, I'm so sorry. I know she was bad but still you can't just kill people. But she told them every thing and they still killed her. They said I was responsible but I wouldn't have I swear."

"Let me see, focus on it." Raven touches Psykick's hand.

_Nightwing and Ravager stand over an injured Blackfire. "Very good now we have one last question. Do you believe in an after life?"_

"_I, our race does. But I told you every thing I swear you said you wouldn't kill me if I," Ravager slashes Blackfire's throat._

"_No! What, why, you can't do that." Nightwing laughs a little._

"_Shut up Psykick you didn't stop us." Nightwing kicks Blackfire's lifeless body. "We better go and stop Deathstroke."_

"_What about Star? What will you tell her?"_

"_That you did it of course. She'll believe me she thinks I love her." Nightwing laughs and kisses Ravager._

"Some thing is wrong with him. Not getting Deathstroke must have caused a break down. Or it isn't Robin." Psykick lowers her head as though she was tired but was actually hiding a smile.

"But he, and Batman, it is him right?" _It worked, again. My powers never failed me yet._

"I'm not so sure now. He never would have killed some one. He wouldn't even let us kill Deathstroke and you know how focused on him he is." Raven gets her communicator out again. "Starfire? Please come in." The screen flashes and Starfire appears.

"Yes Raven?"

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know you two didn't get along but she was still your sister."

"Yes, yes she was until Psykick killed her."

"She didn't. I read her mind and saw what happened." Behind Raven's back Psykick holds in a laugh. "I'm sorry but if you come here I will show you."

"I can't fly."

"Oh, I'll come there."

"You don't have too. I, I'll take care of her in the way of our people."

"You won't deal with her alone. I'll be there soon." Raven cuts the connection. "Psykick, stay here. I will show her the memory first."

"But, I mean, it will hurt her. If her powers and emotions affect her health what if she dies? Then I would have killed her."

"No you wouldn't have. This Nightwing who ever he is, Robin or not, will not get away with manipulating our friend." Raven makes a portal and walks through.

When the portal closes Psykick bursts out in laughter. "Oh no Raven don't let any one manipulate you." She keeps laughing.

**In Canada**

Nightwing lands after flying for several hours. "I need too refuel my jets and eat. How about you get the food?"

"Yeah, sure. You know we have like four days. We can wait a night or two."

"We can't give him time."

"But we can't beat him if we're so tired we can't fight." Ravager puts a hand on Nightwing's arm and rubs it gently. "But I didn't bring a blanket."

"I have a cred card on me. Get supplies and food. You're right we can't stop him if we're so tired we can't fight."

When Ravager gets away she contacts her father. "It's working. I've been slipping him the poison."

"But he didn't kill her you did."

"He didn't stop me. If I keep giving him more his mind will deteriorate more. I'll keep using the hypno tapes when he's sleeping. Maybe we can get Starfire's blood on his hands."

"Yes my Flower."

"Manipulating and hurting your enemy is far more enjoyable than killing them outright."

"Of course and you are learning quickly how it is done. I've manipulated him for years I'm glad you are even surpassing me."

**Outside of the Base**

Raven stands over Blackfire's body. "I'm sorry Star, really, I am. She didn't deserve this."

"No, she didn't. You say Psykick didn't do it. How do you know?"

"I read her mind. A human can lie a brain can not. There was more. I, I'm worried it may hurt you and shouldn't show you but I can't let him manipulate you." Raven touches Starfire on the temple. She shows her the memory from Psykick. "Starfire, I'm sorry." Starfire starts crying before going in to a coma.

**A/N Oh crap. Blackfire is killed by Nightwing/Ravager who may or may not actually be Robin but Psykick told him too blame her. But then she tells Raven it was Ravager, but her memory is different from what happened. Do Psykick's powers being mental powers allow her too manipulate Raven's powers? Or is what she remembers the truth and what I typed a lie? Now THAT would be a twist. But Psykick is confusing. Is she working for D or not? She revealed where his other bases were and saved them on a disc, right? But only Nightwing, Ravager, and Starfire know that. I doubt the first two will tell and Starfire is out, again. **

**Man, I LOVE writing this series. So much I can do with it. So many different characters and plots and ways I can go with this. Please, ask questions and I will try and answer.**

**Also, I know a little… jumbled up? It's complicated and so much happens off screen like discussion with Deathstroke and Psykick that it might be hard too follow. Should I have shown more of it? Deathstroke explaining exactly what he was planning, or as much as he would tell her? Why I did the splits, and probably will keep splitting from now on.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 4: Twisted Memories**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Psykick stands next too Starfire in the medic ward. Starfire was still comatose and her vital signs were weak. "If only we could help her. Raven you do the mind stuff can't you fix it so like she doesn't love him any more?"

"Possibly but it would be risky. She's not human so her mind is different and I wouldn't feel right manipulating her." Psykick bites her tongue so she doesn't laugh.

"You're right that would be wrong. It's still strange for me knowing I can do the right thing and not worry about my mother punishing me. I can freely do good deeds and not think of other things so if some one read my mind I wouldn't end up getting my mind frozen."

"Your mind frozen?"

"My mother's favorite form of punishment. She would make your mind stop. It stopped telling your heart to beat, your lungs to breathe, your body to work. It couldn't kill me or Logan so she could do it as much as she wanted as punishment."

"She punished Logan? I thought he had a different mother."

"He did. Our father doesn't care if you're a woman or child his claws will cut you all the same." Psykick shivers as she hugs herself. "But now I have friends like you and Starfire. I screw up but I'm not hurt. You forgive me and help me learn from my mistakes. If only I could give back what you give me." Psykick places a hand on Starfire's arm. "Please wake up Starfire. Nightwing is a jerk and doesn't deserve you. He shouldn't hurt you like this but he doesn't care he's with that murderer."

"Psykick stay here with her. She's vulnerable and the rest of us are going out and looking for Mad Max. Protect her at all costs."

"I will of course I will. No one can stop me from keeping her safe." She turns her back towards Raven before the evil smirk forms on her face.

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Canada**

Nightwing and Ravager are near Deathstroke's airbase. "He's still two days out of Toronto. We should rest and eat so we're at full strength when we attack."

"Yes we should." Nightwing lands and Ravager gets off of his back. "I'll set up camp while you go and get food."

"Already know what I want." Ravager runs off towards the nearest sign of civilization in the great frozen north.

When she is in town she pulls out a small communication device. "Deathstroke, we're almost there. We're attacking tomorrow."

"Good I'll have every thing ready by then. Be prepared for I am planning on killing him this time."

"I'll heal. That serum you made for me makes me immortal just like that failed apprentice of yours."

"Ah, her. She did not fail I merely underestimated the Titans. If you are alone with her do not attempt an assassination. Save the chemical for Logan."

"As you say." She cuts the connection and continues in to town.

**Titan Tower**

Psykick checks on Starfire. "Hmm, I could smother her and put her out of her misery." She grabs a pillow off of another hospital bed. "How would they know?" She holds the pillow over Starfire's face. "Naw, not yet. I need her help yet." She moves Starfire's head and puts the pillow underneath it.

**Jump City**

Changeling is outside of the local high school waiting for Terra. He is moving as a cat so no one notices. He hears the last bell ring and soon sees Terra. He hops out of the tree and walks next too her. She kneels down and pets him before picking him up. "You know how much trouble I would be in if my parents knew I let my boyfriend sleep with me every night?" Changeling meows and licks her hand.

Raven and Cyborg are out investigating a demolitions company. "Don't lie I can tell when some one lies. Let Cyborg search your records and if we find you have nothing too do with Mad Max we'll leave you alone."

"Look, before you do any thing I just gotta say I can't control every one. If you find some one is stealing materials let me know and I'll fire them."

**Titan Tower**

Logan is sitting quietly on the roof of Titans Tower trying to force his power of detecting danger too work at greater distances. "I'm getting interference. I keep detecting danger here but that can't be. Starfire's condition must be near death." He shakes his head. "Or maybe I'm detecting spy bots." He looks around but can't see any thing. He leaves the roof.

Logan goes and checks on Starfire finding his sister in a chair with a book. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading too her. I looked it up and they say some times coma patients can hear stuff around them. I'd get annoyed by beep, beep, beep. So I'm reading The Cult of Cartman."

"Isn't that a little scary?"

"I don't have any books here. None of us do except Raven. So I have a limited selection. I hope like, showing her that we care will wake her up."

"I don't get how her emotions do this but I have an idea. She misses that jerk because she loves him."

"Yeah, and?"

"What if some one else like, showed her the emotions he would?"

"That's what we've been doing. Even Raven has been in here and you know how shallow her emotions go."

"They aren't shallow she just keeps the pool small and limited. But that's not what I mean. Yes we all care for our friend but he, at least I thought he did, cared for her more then as a friend. So maybe one of us should uh, try that."

"Huh?"

"Sleeping Beauty, ever read it?"

"No but I saw the movie. What does that," Psykick gets what Logan's idea is. "Um, creepy much?"

"It's an idea and unless you have a better one I think we should try it." Logan stands next to Starfire. "Sorry," He leans down and kisses her on the lips then moves too her ear and whispers. "I love you." A machine starts beeping more. Another beeps three times then stops. "Uh, did I break some thing?"

Raven's communicator starts beeping. "Starfire's heartbeat spiked?" She puts the communicator away. "Cyborg keep looking up names of people who have access. I'm checking on Starfire." She forms a portal and walks through it.

She steps out and sees Logan and Psykick standing over Starfire. "Do you know why her heartbeat spiked?"

"Uh, I had an idea. Ever read the book Sleeping Beauty?" Raven nods knowing what he meant.

"But it didn't work."

"Well, her eyes opened, she saw us, and they closed. I think because we weren't Robin well, she went back."

"Maybe. It must have been a shock on her system. Let me try my powers on her." Raven places her hands over Starfire's stomach and they glow. She breathes slowly and focuses on Starfire.

A painful moan escapes Starfire's lips. "Starfire please stay awake." Starfire's eyes open and she sees the three.

"Robin?" Raven shakes her head. "But I, I heard him. He said he loved me."

"That was me." Logan puts a hand on her arm. "We all do Starfire you're our friend. Robin is a jerk and," Raven clears her throat cutting Logan off.

"It may not be Robin. Or if it is then his mind is wrong. When we were so close too getting Deathstroke and didn't he may have snapped. He's hiding behind a new name and mask because he can't handle what happened. It's not him who left or kissed that other girl." Raven turns and starts walking away. "I must get back." She forms a portal and walks through it.

**Jump City**

Cyborg copies all the files he needed and saves them on a flashdrive. "I only found three people who could be Mad Max or supplying him."

"I'll ask them." Raven's eyes glow.

"Uh, maybe you should just ask and not read their minds. I know this guy is dangerous but if these three are innocent then it is an invasion of privacy."

"If they aren't guilty they will have nothing too hide."

"Isn't that why we have laws Raven? Or are we above it?"

"Do we wait for a warrant before going in to Deathstroke's lair? Do we wait for Mad Max to get a lawyer before stopping him? What rights do we read Substance if he ever shows his face around here again?"

"Well, these are human beings who work regular jobs."

"One could be Mad Max or supplying him." Raven takes the flashdrive from Cyborg. "But I'll save it as a last resort."

**Canada**

Nightwing and Ravager are under Deathstroke's air base. "Wow it's huge. How does any one miss this?"

"They aren't looking up." Nightwing picks Ravager up and she holds on. "When we land head for the nearest entrance." He leaps and fires his rockets. He flies up towards the air base.

When Nightwing lands Deathstroke is waiting for him and Ravager. "I've had you on my cameras since you killed Blackfire."

"And you're next." Ravager pulls out her stiletto. She charges him and slashes. He punches at her but she dodges just before he started swinging. "You know me don't you? It's why you killed my parents. You should know that I am a precog. I know your attack before you do."

"Then you should have seen this coming." Deathstroke starts laughing.

"Get back it's a bomb!" Ravager turns and runs. Three seconds later Deathstroke explodes.

"It was a robot. He knew we were coming. It didn't matter if we got here in five minutes or five days. But we can explore his base and find," The air base shakes. The sound of metal grinding against metal reveals two large bay doors. As soon as they open a lift comes up with a large monstrosity of a machine. Its two arms are covered with spikes and barrels. What would be the head glows brightly. On its shoulders are two missile launchers. Several tentacles swing out from the legs and spark with energy. It stood over thirty feet tall. A screen flashes on the chest and Deathstroke's face appears.

"Have fun with my toy. If you don't stop the air base in thirty minutes it will fire. I'm sure by now we aren't close too civilization but you can never be too sure. Maybe it is close too Toronto already. I'll be watching the news." The screen flickers then cuts out.

"This shouldn't be hard." Nightwing aims at the monstrosity and fires an exploding batwing. A tentacle whips and destroys it before it could even get close. "It may be harder then I thought."

"I'll handle it get inside and find a way too shut it down." Ravager puts her stiletto away. "I'm going too need a really big bomb."

"Here," Nightwing gives her three exploding batwings. "Connect them, push the green button, and you'll have ten seconds too get away."

"I'll do that, just stop this thing." Ravager charges the machine.

Nightwing finds a door and kicks it in. He goes down a stairway looking for a control panel of any kind.

Ravager stands in front of the machine. She thinks about going left and sees what would happen. She thinks about going right and sees what would happen. "This is a game of cat and mouse except this mouse knows what will happen before it does." She leaps towards the left and a second later a laser blasts where she had been standing. "You made quite the test. I'll pass this one just like all of the others." She starts thinking about the different ways she could attack and sees the outcomes with her powers.

Nightwing kicks another door down and sees a room filled with drones. They were deactivated. He leaves the room and continues looking for the control room.

Ravager thinks of another attack. "Got it." She charges forward. She dodges the tentacles, lasers, and swings from the arms before leaping on top of the machine's head. She shoves the batwings between the head and neck of the machine, pushes the button, and leaps off. A few seconds after she lands the bomb goes off. The head separates from the machine and it falls. "Now for the second part of the plan." She runs and finds a secret opening and disappears inside.

Nightwing breaks down door after door but can't find the control room. He feels the ship shake violently. "It can't be thirty minutes already." The air base stops. "Ravager must have found it." He presses the side of his cowl. "Ravager?"

"You found it already? Wow, that was fast."

"No, I didn't."

"But thirty minutes didn't pass yet. I beat his robot and found another way in." She is at the control panel. She brings up a screen. "I don't know why it stopped." She enters a code and alarms start.

"That can't be good. If you can't find the control room then get out."

"I'll find it." She enters another code and a new screen appears showing three minutes and counting down. "If I don't what do I do?"

"Get out of here. You can't fly will the fall kill you?"

"I don't know." She enters yet another code.

"Ravager?" There is only static. "This is bad. We can't stop this base if we can't find the control room." He continues searching for it.

Ravager leaves the control room whistling. "It's a waste of money too kill one man." She opens a secret entrance and goes through it. She runs through a tunnel and goes around a corner. "Oh crap where did the escape pod go?" There was nothing but open space at the end of the tunnel. "Did I accidentally launch it? This does not look good." She peers over the edge. Several thousand feet below was the ground. "Why can't I fly?"

Nightwing sees an open door and runs in to the room. "Found it now how do I stop it?" He looks at the screens and sees the timer. "Less then a minute before it fires?" He looks closer at the screen. "Self destruct? It's a trap!" He turns and runs as fast as he can.

Ravager sees what would happen if she jumped. "I'll live but ow." She thinks of what would happen if she didn't jump. "That actually is a lot better." She hangs on to a railing and waits.

Nightwing gets out of the air base and sees the destroyed robot. "Ravager!" No response. "She probably jumped already. I can't wait." He runs for the edge of the air base and jumps. He activates his rockets and spreads his arms so he can fly down just as the first explosion sounds.

Nightwing lands nearly half a mile away as the air base falls out of the sky. Explosions send debris flying in all directions. Nightwing tries contacting Ravager again but can't.

Ravager hangs on as the air base falls faster and faster. Her powers go crazy as every explosion changes what would happen. "Oh fu," The tunnel explodes sending her flying out of the air base. She falls and crashes through the trees before landing hard. Several bones were broken and she was bleeding profusely from her wounds. "Must get away." She can see the air base coming closer and closer knowing it was too late.

Nightwing feels the ground shake as the air bas crashes in to the Earth. He keeps trying too contact Ravager but can't. "Ravager, reply. Ravager! Rose!" Still no response.

**Jump City**

Raven is with the second suspect. "And how do you explain the missing crates?"

"What missing crates?" Raven shows the paperwork. The important information is circled. "When did this happen? How could we be missing three crates? Our inventory would have shown them missing."

"And they didn't. Thank you. You have been cleared." Raven takes back the documents. She gets her communicator out. "Titans, I know who it is. Meet me at…" She gives the address then forms a portal and leaves the site manager.

**Canada**

Ravager feels the crushing weight on top of her. "I'm not dead. I guess the serum really does make me immortal." She struggles but can't move what ever was on top of her. She starts digging in too the ground hoping for a way out.

Nightwing is flying over the wreck with heat vision on. "The fire is messing it up. I must find her." He flies towards another part of the crash site looking for Ravager.

**Jump City**

Raven and the other Titans are near an apartment building. "He lives on the top floor. He shouldn't be expecting us so if we move in quickly we can catch him off guard."

"I'll stake out the front entrance." Logan leaps down and walks towards the main doors.

"I'll take the back entrance." Cyborg hurries down an alley.

"I will remain here so I can up the back." A recovering Starfire's eyes and hands glow.

"The rest of us will fly in through the windows." Raven, Psykick, and Changeling take off in to the air.

Psykick bursts in through a large window. "Mad Max, surrender and we won't hurt you." She hears a beep then a tape playing.

"_Hahahaha! Fools I heard about you searching my company. Good bye."_ The entire top floor of the apartment building explodes.

The explosion is so powerful the top two floors collapse on to the floor below. A fire burns and starts spreading.

Logan ducks for cover as debris rains down on the streets below. "What happened?!"

"Aaaa!" People surge out of the building in a panic as a fire burns. It moves from floor to floor quickly engulfing the entire building. More explosions are heard and more screaming.

Raven uses her powers and rips the burning roof off and tosses it towards the sea. "Psykick!" No response.

Starfire flies through another window on the third floor after hearing screaming. "Help! Please some one save us!"

"I am here." Starfire can barely breathe as the smoke fills the air. "Keep shouting I will find you."

"Help!"

Logan bursts through another window on the second floor. "Keep shouting keep shouting!" He breaks through a door and the flame grows as outside oxygen gets in.

Changeling turns in to a bat and flies in. Using echolocation he finds an injured woman on the fourth floor. He turns in to a gorilla and grabs her. He ignores the heat and smoke as he tries finding his way back outside.

Cyborg can't see in either normal vision or heat vision. "Raven I can hear screaming but I can't see! We must stop the fires." She doesn't respond.

Raven feels the nearest fire hydrants and bursts them open directing the water towards the burning building. She sprays it on top and hopes the water can get through too the floors below.

Psykick wakes up several blocks away. "What happened?" She can't see. "Where am I?" She struggles too stand up. "Who am I?" She feels some thing on her face and reaches up. Her hand touches… "Aaaa!" She panics when she feels the piece of wood that went through her left eye and in to her brain. It had missed one of the few places she did not have Adamantium bone. She rips it out and blood gushes out from the wound.

Logan follows the screaming in to a closet. "Come on grab my hand." He reaches through the smoke and feels some thing metallic. "What the?" He presses against the metal.

More explosions rock the apartment and it starts collapsing. "No!" Raven's powers wrap around the building holding it up. She strains against the weight of the building.

Changeling leaps out of a hole and lands on the roof of a nearby building. He sets the woman down and morphs back in to himself. "Was there any one else in there?"

"No my husband's at work and my children are at school."

"Hopefully there aren't many more." He turns and sees Raven's powers wrapped around the building. "I better be fast." He morphs in to a bat and flies back in to the building.

Psykick's vision recovers and she realizes most of her clothes have been burnt away. "How did this happen?" She looks around and sees smoke coming from a couple blocks away. "Was I in a fire? I need too cover myself." She looks around and sees a garbage can with a plastic bag. She dumps out the garbage and pokes a head and arm holes in it.

Cyborg helps three people out. "The building could collapse get as far away as possible." They run away. Cyborg turns around. "I can't go back in there. I can't help any more."

Starfire is trapped under a fallen floor. The building groans under the stress of damages and starts imploding.

Raven controls the collapse so the building falls straight down. She floats down and nearly collapses when her feet touch pavement. She pulls her communicator out and can barely hold it as her hand shakes. "Cyborg, Changeling, any one, report in." Cyborg's face appears in it.

"I got every one out of the ground floor. I don't know about the others."

"Hello?" Psykick's face appears. "Who are you?"

"Psykick, where are you?"

"Who? Me? My name is Psykick?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"I, I don't know. I woke up and I was hurt. I think I was in a fire. Who are you? Where did I get this cell phone?"

"Psykick you don't know what happened? Stay where you are I'll send Cyborg."

"Who? Oh um, black guy right? I can't think my brain hurts. I'll stay here I guess. Where would I go?"

"Cyborg, follow her signal. Changeling, Logan, Starfire where are you?" None reply. "Come in, any of you. What are you doing?"

Logan feels some thing piercing through his stomach. He goes too pull it out when he realizes that he can't move either arm.

Starfire finds herself pinned under a beam. She powers up and forces it off. The building shifts and part of it falls on top of her. She gets angry and her powers explode outward knocking all debris away from her.

Raven sees the green glow. "Starfire, are you ok?" Raven is about too fly towards her but can't. She had used her powers too much.

"I am ok. How are the others?"

"Psykick is hurt badly. Logan and Changeling are missing. I think they may be in the rubble."

"Then we must find them." Starfire starts lifting debris looking for her friends. Raven sits down as she was too weak to help.

Changeling crawls out of the rubble as a cockroach. He morphs back in to his normal self. "Star are you ok?"

"Yes but we are still missing our friend Logan." Changeling turns in to an elephant and starts moving debris.

Cyborg finds Psykick in her garbage bag shirt. "Uh, we'll get you back too the Tower and get your clothes."

"Ok. Where is home?"

"Wow you're really messed up." Cyborg holds his hand out. "I'll help you out ok? Can you fly?"

"Fly? Um, I don't know. I can fly? Give me a minute. I have these memories but some of them don't make sense."

"Your memories are messed up? How did your brain get damaged your skull is made out of a metal stronger then any thing I know of."

"My eye it went through my eye but then it healed. I'm not normal am I?"

"No you're a Titan. I'll take you back too the others. One of them can fly you home." Cyborg leads Psykick back to the others.

Starfire tosses part of a wall in to the street. "Logan!" She flies down and sees how badly he is injured. "Will you heal?"

"Yeah, already have except for what ever is pierced through my stomach." Starfire grabs part of a metal railing and rips it through Logan. He stands up as his wound heals. "What happened?"

"Some one tipped him off. He had the whole building rigged. Thankfully most people were at work or school." Raven is still weak. "Your sister was hurt badly enough she had memory loss."

"Oh crap. I guess she doesn't heal well enough. The same thing happened with Wolverine. A bullet scrambled his brain. He healed but his memories didn't."

"What about you? I know you took one in the skull."

"I heal faster and better. I may not fly or have the powers too toss a car at people but I heal. My mother had some healing abilities, hers didn't. This could be bad."

"What could be?" They turn and see Cyborg and Psykick in her unusual outfit.

"Psykick, are you ok?"

"I think so. My clothes were badly burnt but I was not hurt. I don't know how though." Logan hugs her then let's go.

"Your healing is good but not good enough. Your brain was hurt. We'll take you home and get you help. Maybe Professor X can help you like he helped Wolverine."

"Who?"

"Raven can you take her?"

"No, I can't even fly. It took all of my strength holding the building up. My powers are too used up."

"Then I guess Star and Changy are giving us flights home." Logan hears sirens. "And now the fire department shows up. I'll stick around you guys get my sister home. And Raven rest, meditate, we'll need you."

**Canada**

Nightwing is losing his mind looking for Ravager. The fires were out but he still couldn't find her using his heat vision. "She must be around here." He flies higher in the air for a better view. He sees heat and flies towards it. "This better not be another raccoon." He gets close and sees a hand. "Rose!" He lands and grabs her hand. He pulls on it and pulls her out. "Rose are you ok? What happened?"

"I'll live, I'll always live." Rose had been in incredible pain for hours. Her bones had been crushed. Her organs damaged. She had too dig a hole under some wreckage so she could heal then started digging her way out from under it. "How did you live?"

"I found the control room but was too late. I only had a minute but got out. I thought you had also."

"I, I uh did. But it fell on top of me. My legs were broken from the fall and I couldn't get out of the way."

"Oh. But your healing worked. Good."

"Yeah, mostly." She tries pushing the memories of the pain out. "Now what do we do? He got away."

"We'll camp out and head back south. This was just a distraction."

"I'll uh, go in to town and get some food ok?"

"Of course. I'll have a camp set up by the time you're back."

When Ravager is far enough away she gets her communicator out. "Deathstroke, he lived. He had warning and escaped."

"I see. Does he suspect you in any thing?"

"No he still believes you killed my parents."

"Make sure he keeps believing that. It is disappointing he lived and I lost that base but I have my others. I will contact you in a few days. Be safe my Flower."

"I will be." She cuts the connection.

**A/N So we had a lot of action and explosions! I can see the building exploding in my head. The entire top floor becoming a massive blast of fire. Psykick flying a couple blocks before landing. The building burning, the Titans helping people get out. Logan accidentally tripping another Mad Max trap making the building collapse. And what will happen with Psykick? Is it permanent? We'll find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 5: Rise of the Devil**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Psykick is with Raven in Raven's room. "My head hurts all the time still but some memories are coming back. So far they've all been good." She smiles a little. "Thanks for the help."

"It's what I can do. We need every one at full strength. Mad Max has blown up three more buildings. So far it seems random but that would make sense with a guy," Psykick finishes the sentence.

"Named Mad Max. Any clues yet?"

"We know his name is Max Jackson. He had a wife and son, Maria and Stan. But they still live in Gotham. He started off targeting government buildings but now blows any thing up. I think getting so close too him set him off."

"Set him off? He went by Mad Max before we found his apartment."

"Yes but he had set targets. We had already helped with the security on several government buildings. But now he just blows up any thing as far as we can tell. A grocery store, a car lot, and an ice scream store."

"All three places sold stuff right? So maybe he's going after consumerism?"

"Hmm, but they sold different things. And the last one was small and family owned. Not exactly a big corporation."

"He ran out of explosives?" Raven sighs and shakes her head.

"I never thought of that. None of us did. We've been running around the city looking for him and his next target."

"I've been sitting around doing a lot of thinking so not surprising. If he's out of explosives then he'll want more."

"We'll alert his old company and any other demolition companies in the city."

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Jump City**

Nightwing and Ravager enter the city in the middle of the night. "They should be sleeping. We'll have time for setting up our own base."

"Where?"

"I remember where an old base of Deathstroke was. We can stay there for now." They move stealthily through the city.

Logan and Raven are out guarding the most likely target of Mad Max. "Do you," Logan cuts her off.

"No I don't detect danger. I'll tell you if I do." He yawns. "Is it," Raven cuts him off.

"No it's not five yet. I'll tell you when it is."

**Deathstroke**

In a city deep under the sea Deathstroke prepares his next plan. He walks by an old wooden desk with a nameplate on it that reads _Andrew Ryan_. He looks out a window at a school of fish. "Who ever built this city was certainly foolish. Why leave it? It is perfect. With my improved defenses not even the Titans can stop me." He has a map of Egypt up and several ancient documents. He has translated most of them and works on another.

**Jump City**

The next day Psykick and Starfire guard the warehouse of the demolition company that Mad Max once worked for. "This place looks familiar."

"We were here yesterday." Psykick blushes with embarrassment.

"Oh. I'm still having problems with my memory."

Nightwing and Ravager are set up in one of Deathstroke's old bases. "He wasn't much for décor was he?" Ravager kicks at some garbage.

"I guess not." Nightwing punches a control panel. "Either we have no power or he powered these down and we need too find the main switch."

"Ooo I love hide and seek." Ravager starts searching.

**Titan Tower**

Logan wakes up when his danger sense goes off. "Crap is the Tower under attack?!" He throws the bed sheet off and grabs his communicator. "Raven, Raven! Crap she's sleeping. Any one else up is the Tower under attack!? My danger sense is going off!"

"Whoa no man. No one is here who shouldn't be." Cyborg's face fills the communicator. "I'll check the cameras but I doubt any one is. If you keep detecting danger let me know."

Under the Tower several dozen machines drill through the ground. On board are Deathstroke's new robots. Chicken sized two legged with large mouths. The mouths are razor sharp and hide a small laser inside. Their eyes glows yellow as they wait too reach the Tower.

Logan feels the danger is from below his room and starts going down the stairs. When he reaches the basement he still feels it coming from below. "Am I detecting danger from China or some thing? My powers aren't that strong." He feels the ground rumble. "Earthquake? Did I just detect an earthquake like animals do?" His question is answered by a large drill bursting through the floor knocking him down. He pulls his communicator out. "We're under attack! In the basement some thing just came through!" The drill vehicle stops and a door open releasing a dozen of the small machines.

Logan's claws extend and he slashes through one. Another leaps and bites him on the arm. It easily cuts through his flesh and down too the bone. "Ha not expecting that were you?" Logan sees a red glow coming from the machines mouth. "Huh? He smells meat cooking. "Why do I smell chicken? Wait, crap!" He reaches with his other hand and cuts the head off. He pulls it off of his arm and sees the laser has burnt through his flesh and had heated up his adamantium bone. "He was trying to melt it. Deathstroke is behind this." Logan informs the others through the communicator of what was going on.

Another drill vehicle breaks ground just outside of the Tower. It opens and a dozen more machines move out. They start chomping and burning through the front entrance of the Tower.

A third drill vehicle breaks through the basement floor knocking over some shelves as it opens and releases its robots. Changeling is just getting in to the basement when he sees them. "Ok what should I use? Gorilla or Raptor?" He plays rock, paper, scissors against himself. His right hand is scissor and his left hand is a rock. He turns in to a Raptor and attacks.

As the siren goes off Raven wakes up. "Who ever woke me up will pay." Her eyes glow darkly as she powers up. She and Logan had been up all night and she only had gotten a couple hours of sleep.

Cyborg goes too the roof and sees two drill vehicles in front and another on the side. He starts firing his sonic cannon at the machines below.

Logan slashes through robot after robot but more keep coming. A drill vehicle rises right below him nearly impaling him. He slashes at it before the door opens. A screen lights up showing three minutes and counting down. "No, not again!" He slashes at the vehicle again but the door opens and more machines come out.

Raven moves through a portal and sees two empty drill vehicles but none of the smaller machines. She hears yelling and floats towards it.

Changeling is backed in to a corner. He was burnt and bloody after more and more machines flooded the basement. Several machines open their mouths and ready their lasers. "Be gone." A black energy rips them apart. "Changeling are you ok?"

"No. There are too many of them. We need help."

"No we just need me." Raven's eyes glow more.

Logan has several machines on his arms and legs biting and using their lasers. "Get off of me!" He slashes one but another leaps on him. Raven hears his shouts and her energy finds him. It wraps around him and destroys the machines.

"Logan, what is that?" Raven points at the screen.

"I'm guessing either bombs are in the machines or these vehicles or maybe even both. We must get them all out of here before they go off."

"I'll do my best." Raven's powers make portals engulfing the machines and vehicles in the room. "There are more."

"And I'm sure some of those machines got upstairs."

"Changeling find any that got out of the basement. Logan, protect me while I remove the rest."

Starfire and Psykick are going for the Titan Tower as fast as they can when an explosion near the warehouse they had been guarding goes off. "He was waiting for us."

"This is not good. I do not know what we should do."

"You go and defend the Tower I'll go after Mad Max. I have a score too settle." Psykick and Starfire split ways.

Raven starts getting tired both physically and mentally. With little rest and using her powers she was strained. "Is that all of them?" She can barely stay on her feet and leans on Logan for support.

"I think that was all of the ones down here. And you had ten seconds too spare. Hopefully Changeling got any that," Three explosions are heard. "That was from the outside."

"Some must have come up outside of the Tower. I doubt they would have done much damage."

"I'll check after taking you to your room. Want me too carry you? You look paler than normal."

"Just make sure I stay on my feet. And you must be as tired as I am."

"My healing means I need less," He is interrupted by a yawn. "Sleep. But I am still tired." They leave the ravaged basement together.

Cyborg looks down at the craters left by the vehicles. "If any of those went off inside of the Tower we might need a new home, again."

"Cyborg! What has happened?" Starfire lands near him.

"Deathstroke attacked. I think we stopped it but there might be a lot of damage down in the basement." He gets his communicator out. "Raven, Logan, Changeling, what happened in the basement?" Logan responds.

"We got them out of the Tower. Well, Raven did. She's tapped out and needs sleep. What does it look like outside?"

"We have three craters but no real damage too the Tower."

"Then I'll just get her to bed and start cleaning up downstairs." Logan puts his communicator away.

**Jump City**

Psykick is at the warehouse when she sees Mad Max. He holds massive machine guns in each hand. Attached are grenade launchers and flame throwers. He is covered in handmade armor. "A Titan! I thought I would have killed some of you with my last attack!"

"Not even close." Psykick's eyes glow yellow. "But you might not be so lucky."

"You can't stop me!" He fires grenades at Psykick. She catches them with her powers and sends them back at him. He fires his machine guns and shoots the grenades making them explode. "Come closer and we'll have some real fun!"

"Oh I want some fun." Psykick makes herself invisible.

"Disappeared on me. Wait a second." He taps a button on his belt. "There you are. I installed heat vision on my suit of armor for just a situation like this."

"Smarter then I thought. I guess being insane doesn't make you an idiot." Psykick gets an idea. "Why are you doing this?" She gets a little closer. "I mean, explain it too me would you? Who knows maybe you aren't a bad guy and if you aren't then we don't need a fight between us."

"I worked hard and for what? A crappy job and crappy pay. People with connections get promoted past me! On television the politicians promise change and instead corrupt the system! People with power are always corrupted! Give some one even the slightest bit of power and watch them turn evil! The police, the military, the Titans all have power and all are evil! The police hide their crimes. The military brutalizes helpless nations. The Titans take justice in to their own hands and act all high and mighty but when I do it I'm a criminal!" Psykick gets a little closer.

"Well you know the government pays us. So we work for the corrupt officials you hate."

"That's right!" He pushes a button just under the stock of the gun with his thumb and fire shoots out from the flamethrower. Psykick uses her powers and forms a shield close to Mad Max. The fire expands right in front of him causing his heat vision to blind him. Psykick takes her shot and slams her powers against him. He drops his guns and is sent flying in the air. She catches him with her powers and slams him against the floor. She focuses on a damaged metal door and wraps it around him.

"You'll get all the help you need now." He struggles.

"No! I won't be stopped! Even if you defeat me my son Stan will avenge me!"

"You have a kid?" Psykick gets a quick flash of memory. Raven tells her about who Mad Max's family was. "He's three. He doesn't even know you exist." She uses her powers and lifts him in the air and carries him out of the warehouse.

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg helps Changeling on to a medical bed. "I hate being in here."

"You took quite the beating man. You're lucky it's only a few burns and bites."

"Lucky? I don't see a mark on you. What did you do, hide?"

"No I was up top firing at the ones outside of the Tower." Cyborg tightens a bandage a little more then needed. "It should only take a couple of days and you'll be fine."

"I better let Terra know I won't see her tonight." Changeling gets his communicator out.

Psykick returns to the Titan Tower after handing Mad Max over. "I did good I just hope they did good." She sees the craters and damaged machines. "Hello? Any one home?" She lands on the roof. "Cy?" She enters the Tower.

Raven lies down on her bed. "Thank you Logan."

"No problem. Do you want any thing?"

"Some good news." Both of their communicators beep. Logan pulls his out. "Psykick, are you ok?"

"Better then! I caught Mad Max! I already gave him up. The police were more then happy too give him a new home."

"Great! Raven, did you hear that?" She nods. "Where are you?"

"Back at the Tower. What happened?"

"Deathstroke. We fought off the attack. Are you," Psykick drops the communicator and grabs her head as images rush her mind.

"_Good my apprentice. You will join them and destroy them from the inside. You will prove your worth."_

_Psykick in her room at one of Deathstroke's lair. "Those idiots. How could they think they'll win? I could probably take them with out Deathstroke's help."_ _She scratches at her arm where she had been injected with Velocity 10._

"Psykick? Are you sure you're ok?" She picks the communicator up.

"My head still hurts some times. It's nothing." She ends the transmission.

**Deathstroke**

Deathstroke has finished translating the last ancient scroll. "Yes, he was real. Documented in more than just the Bible. His powers were so great they needed him sealed off. If I found his tomb I could gain that power! The artifacts of the man who wrote the Necronomicon could be all I need. I saved one child I can bring another back and fix the other. But where exactly was he sealed? They have already opened the tombs in Egypt. Outside of it? But how would they have taken him…" He re-reads a line. "A great cat guards the entrance. But they don't call it Bast. So they must mean an actual cat and not the Cat God. The Sphinx?" He makes plans for a trip.

**Jump City**

Ravager and Nightwing are watching the news. "They caught the serial bomber. But what about Deathstroke? They completely ignored him."

"Maybe he hasn't attacked here. What if he left?"

"No. He wouldn't do that. He focused on this city for years why would he leave it now?"

"Uh, he was looking for some thing but didn't find it? So like made a sky base so he could search more?"

"That could be it. What was he looking for? None of the computers here work and any documents we found don't tell us any thing." Nightwing pounds on a table with his fist.

"Relax." Ravager rubs his arm gently. "We have time. He's the kind of guy who shows off. We'll be ready for his next attack."

The next day Starfire and Cyborg are at the warehouse Mad Max attacked. "She was right no bombs were left."

"Better safe then sorry. If a bomb went off in here it could take out the entire city block." Cyborg hears a noise and turns. No one is there. He switches his vision and… "Robin, Nightwing, what are you doing here?" He becomes visible.

"Do you have any reports on Deathstroke?"

"No. He attacked the Titan Tower yesterday but he didn't show up himself. Where have you been?"

"Busy. Star, could we talk later?" She crosses her arms and turns her back on him. "Star, what's wrong?"

"You are a morblog!" She flies away.

"Dude seriously we all know about you and Ravager. You could have broken up with Starfire first."

"What? Ravager is the only one who wants Deathstroke as badly as I do. But she's nothing more then that."

"So kissing her and laughing about Starfire was what? A joke? Get over it man you've changed and we don't like what you've become."

"I, I never, who told you that?"

"Lying about us?" Ravager appears from the shadows. "I knew it was suspicious. You came out just so you could see your ex? Or who I thought was your ex." Nightwing shakes his head.

"Ravager we aren't dating." His poor choice of words doesn't help him.

"Not any more you aren't. You broke her heart man and that can kill a Tamaranian. Look if Deathstroke shows up here we'll deal with him. Why not go back to Gotham and leave us alone?"

"I can't do that. Not until Deathstroke is, dealt with." He was still on the line about whether or not he should kill or capture Deathstroke.

"What ever. Just stay out of our way. We caught Mad Max with out your help and we'll keep stopping the bad guys on our own. You left us not the other way around so leave us and this city alone." Cyborg turns and leaves.

"Nightwing, what is this then?" Ravager sounds hurt. Thankfully her mask hides her smile. "I mean we, we've been out and fighting together and I, I thought we had more."

"We don't. Starfire and I," Ravager throws a dagger at Nightwing barely missing him. It sticks in to the far wall.

"Jerk! Next time I won't miss on purpose." She turns and leaves. She starts running as she feels a bout of laughter coming.

**Other Side of the Earth**

Deathstroke is in Egypt near the Sphinx. It was day where the Titans were but here it was night. Under the cover of darkness he starts examining the Sphinx. "It said the tomb was guarded by the Sphinx. So it won't be in the Sphinx." He has a medallion hanging from his neck.

He closes his eyes and starts focusing on a medallion he wore around his neck. It starts spinning and then stops. An Eye of Ra points east. He walks in that direction. After a hundred paces he stops and uses the medallion again. It points east and a little north. He walks another hundred paces and stops. This time the medallion points west. He follows that direction taking twenty paces. He focuses on the medallion and this time it points straight down. "I'm on top of it but I don't see the entrance." He sighs annoyed by what he must do. He gets on his knees and starts digging in the sand.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire is in her room crying when Psykick knocks on the door. Starfire doesn't respond so she lets herself in. "Hey Star, um, Cy said you saw Nightwing." She sits on the bed next too Starfire. "He's a jerk. You deserve so much better." Psykick winces as her head pounds. A memory, no, two of the same event but they don't match up. "You won't like pass out again will you?"

"I do not believe so." She wipes her eyes. "I am growing stronger against this." She places a hand over her heart. "Our people were once a great warrior race. But a mage many thousand years ago placed a curse on us. We could not fight and kill with out pain again. We lost our empire and became weak. I am only on this planet because they gave me over as part of a truce with an empire we could have once wiped out."

"Ok creepy. So?"

"As I am hurt the curse is going away. I am not feeling the pain I once did. It still hurts but not as it did." Her eyes glow lightly. Her arms pulse with power. "I am becoming what we once were." Psykick feels a dark energy come off of Starfire.

"So you'll be stronger? Great! Then you can kick his butt for being a jerk and any one else's that gets in our way." Psykick tries laughing but the dark glare from Starfire quashes it. "Um, where's Silkie?"

"Silkie is sleeping now. I was being quiet so I would not wake him."

"So wanna go out? See a movie? Eat ice cream? I'm not sure how to get over a break up."

"On our planet if two mates wished too leave each other they would make a sacrifice. Many would rather stay together then make this sacrifice so we do not have a getting over."

"What is the sacrifice?"

"Normally the dominant hand." Psykick swallows a yelp.

"Well on Earth we usually eat ice cream, watch movies, and talk bad about the jerk. I don't remember much about him but I can help with the ice cream and movies." Psykick lightly touches Starfire's shoulder and the overwhelming sense of sadness nearly cripples her. "Are you sure you're ok?" She breathes hard as her knees shake.

"I think the eating of the cold cream and watching of movies will be fun." Starfire gets off of her bed and leaves her room. Psykick can still feel the sadness in the air.

"That's not normal, I think. Raven might know. But first ice cream and movies."

**Egypt**

Deathstroke finds a stone handle. He pulls on it and a small door opens revealing a dark staircase. Hieroglyphics cover the walls. "Curse of the demon, Dark Star, this better not be more superstitions." He goes down the stairs.

He steps on a block and torches burst in to flames. He sees more Hieroglyphics. "These are not just warnings but powerful bindings. The Mages struggled against one man?" He reads some of the Hieroglyphics. "Hundreds killed and the ones who lived were with out powers. So that is why there are none left." He continues towards a massive stone door.

In front of the door is a statue of a guard. Deathstroke smashes it with a single punch. A glowing orb falls out of the remains. "They kept the key here?" He picks it up and is brought too his knees by the rush of images.

_A demon with horns strikes down guard after guard. "You can not stop me! I am the Dark Star!" A blast of magical energy sears the flesh off the bones of all around him._

_An elderly man washes away the images and speaks. "Do not release him! He is more powerful than the entire world combined! If you release this demon you will have doomed the world._ _Turn back now!"_

Deathstroke crushes the glowing orb in his hand. "It has been nearly ten thousand years since this was sealed. One can only assume he is long dead." Deathstroke touches the stone door and feels an energy. "Yes, it holds great power still." He pushes against the door and feels no resistance. He pushes harder and the door swings open. "Yes, I will," A fireball blasts Deathstroke setting him aflame.

"_Who are you?! How dare you disturb me!"_ Deathstroke rolls around on the floor putting the flames out. "_Who are you?"_

"Who are you?" Deathstroke ignores the pain of his burns. "You can't be Him."

"_Him? Is that how I am known now? I, the Dark Star, the Morning Star, the Demon Souls, __**Lucifer**__."_

**A/N Holy crap! Deathstroke is looking for very powerful artifacts and instead he finds the owner of said artifacts still alive?! Documented in more than just the Bible, Lucifer. But why is he looking for his artifacts? Saved one child, can bring back another and fix the other? Ooo, creepy. As for the Titans… We'll find out won't we?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 6: Resurrection**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Deahtstroke has a body freshly dug up. It was rotted and smelled. "You want this resurrected? It isn't human it is a Fairy."

"Yes, I know. If you can bring back such a powerful creature then I can trust you could bring my son back."

"I could bring back every dead person and animal. You doubt my powers?"

"We will talk about that later. But first this."

"Very well." Lucifer's eyes go white as his power flows through his hands over the body.

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Raven is meditating when she feels a sharp pain in her head. Images of death, horror, demons, and worse flood her mind. She collapses and a painful scream escapes her lips.

Logan hears her scream and hurries to her room. He opens the door when he hears another scream and sees Raven on the floor of her room. The Eye of Ra glows on her forehead. Raven's body twists and shakes unnaturally. "Raven!" Logan runs and grabs her. "Are you having a seizure? Raven!" He pins her down by her arms but her legs keep kicking as her head pounds against the floor.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Lucifer finishes. "Give it a few minutes. It has been awhile and as you said a Fairy is a very powerful creature." The body now has flesh but it was a dark grey and the smell was still overpowering. Some flesh hanging from the cheek moves back in to place as the eyes open. They are a dark, deep red. "What is your name Fairy?"

"Moon Myst was my old name." She sits up and flaps her wings until she hovers over the table. "But I am an Untouchable now. I think I should take a new name."

"Oh yes, an Untouchable. I know all about your kind. Does your kind remember me? I was known as Merlin."

"The great and powerful war mage. He was just a legend when I was born. He had a very powerful apprentice Urusuul Khalirodian. He was a betrayer of the Elves. But his more common name was," Lucifer finishes her sentence.

"Kylar The Devourer."

"Yes, they were more than legends? Then I shall take the name of another legend. The Seraph." Her eyes glow as her soul self leaks through her nose and mouth.

"So, what would you want with this?" Lucifer motions towards Seraph.

"Destroy the Titans for me so they can not interfere with our plans."

"Titans? I eliminated all of those thousands of years ago."

"No, not real Titans. It is what they call themselves. Some are a mere nuisance but others have powers I can only match. One is the daughter of a Demon God, you may know him, Trigon."

"Trigon a Demon God? Before I was sealed he could no more control an army then you could eat the Sun."

"He gained power through the millennia and his power sent through his daughter was used by them too defeat him."

"Ah yes one reason why I never had them. It always seems a mix breed has powers not held by the parent. But I could surely crush her."

**Titan Tower**

Raven has blood coming from her nose and right ear when she stops screaming. "Raven, please wake up. You need help." Logan lifts her up and starts carrying her towards the medical ward.

Her eyes open slowly. One is completely bloodshot while the other is black. "Logan, is that you?"

"Raven, you're awake. What happened?"

"I, I don't know. But I do know that some thing is coming, the end of the world." A chill goes through her spine. "Armageddon, the dead will walk on Earth. No one will survive. Lesser Demons will control the dead but one will control them. The Dark Star, the Demon Souls," She continues rambling about her prediction as Logan carries her.

Psykick is rocking back and forth on the floor of the kitchen. "No, it can't be. Death is on Earth. Hell has been unleashed we won't survive."

All over the world millions of psychic beings are repeating the same warnings of death, extermination, and Armageddon. People panic as loved ones seem too have lost their sanity.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Seraph is flying towards the city when she sees two campers in a tent. She flies near and hears some noises. "Mmm, warm flesh and blood." Her soul self leaves through her mouth and nose wrapping around the tent and ripping it away.

"Hey!" A woman tries covering herself as her boyfriend reaches for his boxers. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm hungry." Seraph smiles and reveals fangs. "And you are on the menu." She attacks the young couple and tears them apart. She rips a throat out with a vicious bite and blood spurts across her face. She grabs the other one and rips their head off nearly showering in the blood. She continues tearing flesh from the bone and eating it while drinking in the blood.

**Titan Tower**

Logan sets Raven on a medical cot. She is still rambling about the end times. He gets his communicator out. "Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire, Psykick, come to the medical ward Raven's been hurt." Cyborg's face appears in the communicator.

"How? What did you do?"

"I didn't do any thing. I found her having a seizure. She's rambling about some Dark Star guy destroying the planet does it sound familiar?"

"Uh, no I'll be there."

Changeling stops in the kitchen for a soda when he sees Psykick. "Hey, what's up?" She ignores him and just continues rocking back and forth rambling. "Ok this is bad. He morphs in to a Gorilla and even then struggles with picking her up due too her adamantium bones.

Cyborg enters the medical ward. Logan has Raven strapped down. "What happened?"

"I heard her screaming and went in to her room. She was having a seizure and when it ended she was talking and talking but it doesn't make any sense." Cyborg listens for a minute before responding.

"This is different. I never heard any thing like this come from Raven. Where are Changeling and Psykick?" His question is answered when Changeling opens the door and carries Psykick inside.

He lays her down on a medical cot and morphs back. "I found her like that in the kitchen." Psykick's ramblings match Raven's.

"Why only them? Is it because they're women?" Cyborg gets his communicator out and contacts Kid Flash. "Hey, is any thing strange going on there?"

"Yeah you could say that. Jinx had some kind of," Cyborg finishes his sentence.

"Seizure. Yeah same here with Raven and Psykick. Any one else?"

"No. Argent seems fine and I don't know why. I heard on the news a few others in Paris had the same thing happen. So far all of them have been women."

**In New York City**

Jean Grey is on a bed with Professor X sitting near by. "I tried calming her mind but some thing more powerful has taken hold Scott. I'm sorry I can't help her. What ever is causing this is beyond even my powers."

"But who could do that? Not even Magneto could do this."

"I do not know."

**Deathstroke's Lair**

It has been several hours since The Event had started. The news channel coverage from all over the world was stumped by what caused The Event. Deathstroke is watching a news channel. "Lucifer why is this happening just now?"

"I had not used my powers yet. But when you had me resurrect that Fairy it may have triggered an alarm."

"What?! You knew this would happen?"

"They hunted me down by using women. I love my females and the mages knew that. They implanted a weave on women every where that would alert them when I was using magic near. I guess after a few thousand years it became more powerful with every new generation of woman born."

"Your lust and lechery could cause us a lot of problems."

"I doubt that. I am far too powerful for any force today. You worry far too much. Now if you will pull yourself from that screen we can work on the altar."

"How long will this last?"

"How should I know I was locked in a tomb for five thousand years." Lucifer's wit does not amuse Deathstroke.

**Teen Titans Tower**

Logan sits in the medical ward holding Raven's and Psykick's hand. It is nearly midnight and neither seem ready too stop. "Death will walk through the gates and bring with it all forms of Hell. Hell will be Earth and Earth will be Hell. None will survive and…" It continues.

When the clock strikes midnight at the International Date Line The Event stops. Every woman affected falls in to a deep sleep. Logan soon falls asleep with out the rambling keeping him awake.

The next morning Raven and Psykick wake up. Both realize they are strapped down. "Hello? Hey, any one there? Let us go!" Psykick's yelling wakes Logan up.

"Um, are you done?"

"I, I think so." Psykick remembers the images that filled her mind for hours. "What happened? What was that?"

"We don't know but it wasn't just you two." Logan undoes the binds and lets the two get up. "What did you see?"

"Death, horror, and the undead walking the Earth. Pretty much I'm having nightmares forever." Psykick tremors.

"Yes, it was bad. But I don't know who or what it was. I can't allow nightmares I may need too meditate for the rest of the day so I can prevent them."

"Uh, ok. But it wasn't just you two. Millions of women all over the world had the visions. They suspect it only affected women who had psychic abilities."

"They?"

"The media. This was world wide they're calling it The Event."

"That makes this even more of a problem. Did you contact the other Titans?" Logan nods. "And?"

"The Titans with psychic powers were affected. They all prepared for an attack as did we. I staid here so I could guard you two while you two were defenseless."

"Thank you Logan." Psykick notices a look between the two.

"Ooo, how interesting. Are you two," Raven's powers wrap around her mouth.

"I am going to my room. Do not bother me for any reason." Raven floats out of the room. When she is far enough away her powers drop from Psykick's mouth.

"Dating?"

"No." Logan leaves the room.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Deathstroke has a body on a table. "If you resurrect him I will do what ever you ask."

"Oh you already will you can not deny my powers." Lucifer places his hands over the body. "Your son will be raised and walking once again." His powers flow out through his hands.

**The City**

Seraph is outside of a home. She is dressed in clean clothes and freshly showered. Behind her the open door reveals part of a human arm lying in a puddle of blood. She slowly flutters across the street wandering about the city.

**Titan Tower**

The next day the Titans are having a video conference with Titans East and Titans Europe. "Raven has meditated and can not find any reference other then the Bible for a Dark Star, Morning Star, Demon Souls, and the other names listed."

"So what a demon is attacking or planning an attack?"

"A demon of immense power may have come through the Gates of Hell." Raven's eyes glow. "We fought with a demon before but it did not affect us like this. If Trigon had found a way back it would only affect me and have left a symbol on me." Logan remembers what he saw.

"Uh, a symbol was on you Raven, on your forehead. It uh, looked like, I guess an eye or some thing."

"Could you draw it?" Logan nods.

"Um, pen and a paper? Wait, I got it." He extends a nail and carves the symbol on the table.

"The Eye of Ra. This demon could be ten thousand years old. And it may explain the names we gave."

"Huh, why?" Kid Flash and the other Titans are confused.

"The Bible states the Egyptians were destroyed by plagues that could be explained by powerful magic. Then it ended when another Mage stopped them."

"Wait, I'm no Christian but I thought Moses did that stuff?"

"It's how the people interpreted it. I think Moses stopped it not started it. Also the Bible places it only a couple of thousand years before the birth of Jesus but the events I've read in other books show it happened much earlier. The people then couldn't understand the amount of time that passed so they made it happen closer too when they wrote it."

"Ok so who is this demon?"

"He goes by many names as we already know. But I think the big one any one could recognize is Lucifer." No one makes a noise. "Yes, that is the response I expected. The Bible may have been more factual based then I thought."

"Uh, you have any other books?" Raven nods.

"Jinx I lost many of them when the Tower was destroyed but I remember most of what I read. If I do remember correctly this demon was the basis of most demon stories. Necromancers, Vampires, Warlocks, if it was evil it was tied with him."

"So we might be dealing with the root of all evil?"

"No just some one who owns a large part of it. We must find where it is and stop it before it can gain power."

"It affected the entire planet what more could it want?"

"No, it affected a few million women on the planet. What this demon could do would end the world. I believe the warning is that of an undead army. This demon could raise one and every person killed will add another for the army."

"So you're saying we might be screwed with out getting kissed in a way the IRS could only dream?" Kid Flash's joke doesn't get any laughs.

"In a way. We must stop this demon or all of us will die with the rest of the planet." Raven's words make the rest feel like a sword was hanging over them.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

A young man's eyes open slowly. He covers them when he is blinded by the light overhead. "What, where am I?"

"Grant sit up." He does quickly.

"Father? But, where am I? Where is The Third? I had him!"

"He killed you and took your swords. I hunted him down and killed him and trained your sister too take your place."

"Rose? How long have I been um, killed."

"Six years. Your sister really came in too her own. She was nearly killed but I brought her back and she became stronger than ever."

"How is Jericho?"

"He is still mute but I believe I may find a way too heal him. Rise Son and walk." Grant gets off of the table. His joints scream in pain as he moves forward.

"It hurts father."

"It may hurt for now but it will be worth it now that you are back. I have your sister on a special assignment but when she returns the three of us will rise and control our fates."

**City**

Nightwing and Ravager are at the house Seraph had turned in to a blood bath. "Who or what could have done this? The police say they have no clues. At first they thought it was an animal but then they found blood in the shower drain and some clothes from the daughter's closet."

"She was only what, eleven, twelve?"

"Meaning the killer was the same size. How could some one so small kill a family of three like this?" Nightwing is disturbed by what he sees.

"I don't know. Gah, can I go outside? This is just, sick."

"I doubt we can find any leads the police didn't find." They leave.

Seraph comes out of a warehouse. Behind her was the body of a homeless man she had eaten. Her clothes are clean. "Much better. Maybe next time I'll bathe." She hovers over the sidewalk. "Maybe I should go kill the Titans now that I'm full." She pats her stomach that bulges from the flesh and blood consumed.

**Titans Tower**

Raven is in her room going through her books. Many were still damaged and missing pages. "This isn't helping us. Where would he be? Why did he come now? How do we stop him?"

"When and what next?" She turns and sees Logan.

"I didn't hear you open the door."

"Or knock. You want any help?" Logan picks up a book and opens it. "Um, squiggly line, bird, round triangle, and another squiggly line." He sets the book down.

"You can't help me."

"Ok maybe not with reading Egyptian but with some thing else? Want food? Music? Any thing?"

"I'm good. Thank you though for offering." Logan gets closer.

"Raven seriously, any thing. You are the only one we know who can read this stuff. If you can't figure it out we all die. I might even die if this demon guy is that powerful. If you need food, a punching bad, an idea bouncer, what ever I'm here." She notices the sweat on his forehead.

"You are concerned you may die? Why now? You've said you might wish a way out of the immortality you hold."

"Yeah in the future when all my friends were gone but not now. So again do you need any thing?"

"No but could you bring me some food and a drink in about two hours? I'll take a break then." Logan nods and leaves.

When he closes the door he leans against it. "Idiot, just say it. She's read your mind she knows." He shakes his head. "Death puts a lot of things in perspective. But I'll have time and try again." He starts walking away when the alarm sounds. "Huh? The cities under attack?" The sound of the alarm changes and Cyborg sends out a message.

"The Tower is under attack. I repeat some one is attacking us."

Outside of the Titan Tower Seraph flies towards the top. When she lands Cyborg is waiting for her. "Whoa you're a Fairy. Are you looking for Moon Myst?" He notices how her skin color was different. "Um, I got bad news."

"She's dead? Yeah, I know. Before I became the Untouchable known as Seraph I inhabited her body." Cyborg's jaw drops.

"But, but, you can't be." Seraph's soul self starts escaping through her mouth and nose. "Back off I'll fire!" He aims his sonic cannon at her but before he can fire her soul self wraps around his arm. The shot backfires hurting Cyborg.

"What was that Cyborg? You think you can harm an Untouchable?" Seraph laughs. Cyborg gets his communicator out and calls out for help.

"Roof! It's," The communicator is ripped out of his hand by Seraph's soul self.

"Let me tell them." The communicator is crushed.

Starfire flies up and sees Seraph. "You are familiar do we know you?"

"You knew me as Moon Myst. But now I am an Untouchable named Seraph." Starfire's eyes and hands glow.

"We do not wish too harm you. But if you fight us we will fight you."

"Fight? Try it." Starfire throws an energy bolt as a warning but Seraph catches it in her left hand and absorbs the energy. "Interesting."

"Back, off." Logan had run up the stairs and was out of breath. "You aren't Moon Myst she's dead."

"Like I said I am an Untouchable named Seraph." Logan extends his claws.

"Moon Myst is dead. You are not her. That means I can use these." Logan runs for the edge of the roof and leaps at Seraph. He reaches out with his right arm and she grabs it at the wrist.

"You can't kill me." Her grip is powerful and starts crushing his wrist.

"I think I can." He slashes at her legs and cuts the left leg off! It falls on to the ground below. But he quickly realizes that no blood comes out. "Ok not what I expected." She lifts him higher so they are at eye level.

"I wonder if you will taste different." She reveals her fangs as she licks her lips.

"Taste? Uh, what do you," Logan is cut off when her head snaps forward and bites him on the throat.

"Stop!" Starfire throws an energy bolt at Seraph but she absorbs it.

Seraph rips Logan's throat out and continues drinking his blood as Raven flies through a portal.

"What is that?"

"It's Moon Myst but like, she's an Untouchable now or some thing. I can't hit her Logan is in the way and my sonic cannon is damaged." Raven sees what Seraph is doing with Logan.

"You will surrender Untouchable." Her eyes glow darkly as she flies towards Seraph.

"I will do no such thing Raven." Seraph drops Logan. Her face and body are covered with blood. A piece of flesh sticks out from between her teeth. She smiles and uses her tongue removing the flesh and swallows it. "You think you can stop me?"

"I don't think I can I know I can." Raven's powers expand from her and attack Seraph. Seraph's soul self blocks the first attack but a second one gets through and pierces her chest.

"Oh you want me dead?"

"You already are. Even I can sense it. Lucifer raised you didn't he, why?"

"Deathstroke chose me I do not know why." Raven's energy leaves Seraph. "Hmm, interesting. Logan please, leave this island."

"He won't take orders from you."

"Oh but he will. He is the only one who has lived after I fed. I do believe he is now my slave." Raven looks down and sees Logan running for the shore.

"He can't swim!"

"He'll live." Seraph takes off.

Raven flies towards the water. She sees Logan walking across the bottom and sends her power after him. She lifts him out of the water and senses the change. "Logan, would you please stop struggling." His response is an animal like growl. She turns him around and sees his eyes are blank. "You're not Logan any more but I won't let that thing have you." Her powers wrap tightly around him. She flies towards the top of Titan Tower. "Cyborg we need a containment field for him. She is controlling him."

"Uh, that could take some time."

"I need a place he can't escape. Where is Psykick I have a question."

"Here I am. I was on the bottom floor guarding the door when Cyborg said the roof," She sees her half brother. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's being controlled. If you are frozen would you thaw out or remain frozen?"

"Like, the guys in the Brotherhood Lair?" Raven nods. "We'd stay frozen I guess, why?"

"I'm going to Paris with Logan. I'll freeze him while Cyborg works on a containment field." Raven starts flying east.

**A/N Ok complicated, twisted, a lot going on. The Lucifer demon brought Moon Myst back but she's not a Fairy any more she is an Untouchable. And she feeds on flesh and blood but when she feeds on some one who can't die he falls under her control. And Grant Wilson is brought back by Lucifer but what is Deahtstroke's grand plan? What does he want with Lucifer's powers now that his son is back? We'll wait and see! Also, like with the Merlin reference, or the Bible, Raven pointed out that the Bible was the interpretation/memory of those who wrote it down. So if a detail Lucifer reveals is different from what was written/known then that explains it. Yeah, I know, cheap out for what I write that is different but it works.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 7: Untouchable**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

.

**Seraph**

"Must, find, a new one." She is outside of a boarding school. "There should be some one the right size." She flies over the gates guarding the school.

A security guard hears a loud buzzing noise. He swats at his ears thinking it was an insect but it doesn't stop. He looks around wondering where it came from when he sees some thing. "What is that?"

"Damn, I'm hungry but I'll wait." Seraph's soul self escapes from her mouth and moves in to the security guard. His head swells then explodes leaving behind his body. "Now where are the female dorms?" Seraph continues flying through the campus.

She sees a door and breaks the handle off easily. She floats inside and sees a stairway and two hallways. She goes down one hall way and starts opening doors. "No," She flies to another and opens it. "Too large. I need a smaller body." She continues flying and opening doors.

When she is on the second floor she opens a door. "Perfect." She flies inside and pulls the bed cover off of a young girl. "Her leg is perfect." Seraph rubs the stump that had been her left leg. "Mine!" She grabs the girl's leg and rips it off.

"Aaaa!" The girl's screams wake her roommate up.

"Aaaa!"

"Shut up both of you!" Seraph lashes out cutting the throats of both girls. "I got my new leg that's all I need." Her soul self wraps around the leg and her stump fusing the two together. "But I do want some food." Seraph smiles and reveals her fangs right before she picks up the lifeless body of a ten year old girl and starts eating.

**Titan Tower**

Raven has several books lying around her. She reads through part of one before going to another. "If we can kill her then we can lift the curse she holds on Logan. But I don't know if we can kill her. What Lucifer has done may only be stopped if he dies. But how do you kill a demon with his power? We got lucky with my Father. With Deathstroke's help and my power we vanquished him. But this demon is far more powerful." She hears a knock on her door. "What?!"

"Um, food." Psykick opens the door and several burgers and a pizza float in. "You haven't eaten for almost a day. We were getting worried about you."

"Oh, I lost track of time." Raven doesn't even feel her stomach's pain of hunger. "Thank you."

"You're really worried about my brother huh?"

"It's not just him the whole world is in danger."

"Yeah but you still ate with us before Seraph bit him and like gained control. Since then you've ignored every thing else. Cyborg took over though for when we dealt with Substance."

"He attacked recently?"

"We told you, or tried. You don't have your communicator on." Psykick taps her communicator on her belt. "So you do like my brother huh?"

"I, he is a friend."

"When the world was threatened you didn't work this hard. He means more to you then world, aww! How cute I mean really it," A black mass forms over her mouth.

"Shut, up. Leave me alone." Raven's eyes glow then stop. "Thank you for the food. Bring some in about six hours if you would I'm making progress." Psykick nods and leaves Raven's room.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Grant is with his Father while Lucifer sleeps. "Son, we must get the altar built as soon as possible. With it we will rule the world."

"Lucifer won't let us do that."

"He won't be a problem. I will kill him and take his powers as my own." Deathstroke raises a fist. "I will be the power that brings this world together. From there we can expand until we are the masters of the Universe."

"You can't kill him. Hundreds of mages died or lost their powers fighting him. How do you think one man could?"

"Not one man. You and your sister will help me. I may even use the Titans. I could play them against Lucifer and be rid of both once and for all."

"My sister, where is she?"

"Busy." Deathstroke had been keeping Grant in the dark about Rose. "She is the new Ravager so we must train you and give you a new reality." Deathstroke reveals a new mask. It is light blue with an orange dot on the forehead. Deathstroke tosses it and Grant catches it.

"What is this?"

"The new mask if you want it. We can work on it and weapons. I was thinking this time a long distance weapon." Deathstroke pulls two hand guns out. "These are modified with armor piercing rounds and fully automatic. Laser sights and extra power in the hammer for better distance. What do you think?"

"I've always liked getting in close. You can see in the eyes of your victims if they are cowards or not. As the light slips away that last second you know that person better then any friend or family member."

"Yes but that is what got you killed. I won't risk you again Son." Grant picks both up.

"These are lighter then normal."

"Yes. They are made from a special alloy. With out it they would shatter from the amount of force they fire a bullet with."

"My special vision would make me an excellent marksman." Grant holds one up and aims. "I still think it is a problem."

"What is?"

"Your plan. You can't kill Lucifer."

"When I have what I want I can do any thing I want."

"So you hope." Grant lowers the pistol.

**Boarding School**

Nightwing and Ravager have followed the sound of screaming to a school. "What is going on?" He uses the heat vision in his cowl. "There are bodies inside, cold." He keeps looking and sees a cold body but it was moving several inches over the floor. Behind it was a weird mass he couldn't make out. He watches what he thinks is a student until he sees it kill another. "Who ever it is just killed a student!"

"We better go and stop them." Ravager pulls a sword out.

Seraph sees a teacher with a flashlight. "What are you?!" Seraph is covered in blood and gore from the students she ate.

"Untouchable." Seraph's soul self exits through the pores in her skin and surrounds her giving her an eerie glow. "Unlike you." She moves faster then the blink of an eye. When she is visible again she is covered in more blood as she slurps down part of the teacher's liver.

The teacher looks down and sees the hole in his stomach. "I, I didn't even feel it." He collapses as blood pours out from his wound.

"Stop!" Nightwing has two batarangs out.

"Ooo, you're new. Who are you? One of the Titans?" Seraph smiles and licks blood off of her hand.

"I was one. Who, or what, are you?"

"I am an Untouchable named Seraph." She sucks on a finger and smacks her lips. "He was tasty. I wonder how you'll taste."

"Come and see if you can get a taste." Nightwing sees the white glow around her expand. He throws both Batarangs but they turn to dust when they touch the white glow.

"I'll get a taste and more." Seraph moves in a blur and is just inches from Nightwing when Ravager strikes.

"My precognition almost didn't work with you." She pulls her blade out of Seraph's chest. "I was aiming for your throat."

"I doubt that would have killed me." Seraph laughs as Nightwing gasps with shock.

"You, you're not dead."

"No I already am dead so your friend here can't kill me."

"Ravager retreat!" Nightwing throws a capsule and it explodes blinding Seraph.

"What do we do if we can't stop it!?"

"Contact the Titans, Raven." Nightwing presses the side of his cowl. "Raven, Raven!" She doesn't respond. "Ok, Cyborg, do you hear me?"

"Huh? Robin? Er, Nightwing what is it?"

"Some thing calling itself Seraph attacked a boarding school. It, I can't describe what it did. We need help we can't kill it."

"Seraph is, was, Moon Myst. We'll be there as soon as we can." Cyborg activates the alarm.

Raven turns her communicator on and contacts Cyborg. "What is it?"

"Seraph attacked. Nightwing and his friend are there but they can't stop her. They're at a boarding school."

"There are two in the city. I'll check both." Raven forms a portal and moves through it.

Seraph recovers quicker then Nightwing expected and attacks. Ravager blocks her first attack then screams.

Raven sees nothing at the first school so she changes where the portal went. When she exits she hears the screaming. "Titans Cadik Academy is under attack! Seraph is fighting with Nightwing and Ravager but they need our help get here now! I'll leave a portal in the kitchen." Raven flies towards the screaming.

Ravager backs away. "My arm, what did you do with my arm!?" Ravager's left arm was gone just above the elbow. She hears a crunching noise.

"Bleh, you don't taste good." Seraph throws the arm at Ravager. "There is some thing wrong with you. If I can't eat you then I'll kill you."

"Back off!" Nightwing strikes Seraph with a hard kick in the side of the head. She turns and can't see him.

"What wizardry is this?"

"It's not magic it is called science." Nightwing was invisible. "Now Ravager get out of here before she kills you!"

"I, ok but please be careful." Ravager turns and runs as fast as she can towards a window. She leaps and crashes through it.

Raven sees Ravager and flies down to her. "What happened?"

"It took my arm! Please stop it before it kills him."

"I'll try healing your arm when we're done." Raven flies through the shattered window.

"Reveal yourself!" Seraph's soul self expands from her body. "When I catch you I'll eat your heart first!"

"You won't be eating any thing else." Raven's powers wrap around Seraph. "You may be strong but I am stronger."

"Your powers are not so dark too me any more!" Seraph's soul self explodes from her pores knocking away Raven's energy. "You I won't eat but I will keep that head for a trophy!"

"You have a lot of plans you can't capitalize on." Nightwing attacks Seraph from behind and grabs a wing. He breaks part of the left wing and Seraph falls. "Raven where are the others we need help!"

"They will be here soon." Raven readies her next attack.

Starfire, Changeling, and Cyborg leap out of the portal and hurry towards the school. Cyborg checks on Ravager while Starfire and Changeling go inside.

Seraph knocks Raven's powers away again. "You can't stop me Raven. Not even death could stop me!"

"Then try this!" Starfire throws a desk at Seraph. Seraph tries dodging it but with out her wings isn't fast enough.

"We got her this time." Changeling turns in to a gorilla and tackles Seraph. He pins her down by her arms.

"What are you doing here?!" Nightwing presses a Batarang against Seraph's throat.

"I needed a new leg so I came here and found one. Now get off of me!" Seraph opens her mouth and her soul self forces out like a beam of light knocking Changeling off. She turns and punches Nightwing knocking him backwards.

"We will not let you escape!" Starfire tackles Seraph from behind. Her eyes glow as the muscles in her arms bulge.

"Starfire what's wrong with you?" Raven notices a strange aura coming from Starfire. "Watch out!"

"Aaaa!" Starfire is knocked away by Seraph's soul self.

"Too many, I can't fight you all off at the same time." Seraph's soul self move over her wings repairing them. "Good bye and until we meet again." Seraph takes off through a broken window.

"Changeling, Starfire go after her."

"I can not fly."

"Why?" Starfire doesn't respond. "I, Ravager's arm was taken off by Seraph I must see if I can heal it." Raven flies out of the dorm building and sees Ravager. "Your arm, it's healing on its own."

"Yeah I'm shocked also. I knew I could heal but I never lost a whole limb before. It really hurts though could you do some thing?"

"Yes," Raven places her hands over Ravager's arm and focuses her energy on it. The arm grows back even faster and is soon whole again. "You have amazing powers. Precognition must give you quite the advantage in a fight. How did Seraph do this?"

"I wasn't thinking and dived in front of Nightwing when she attacked. I know it was stupid but I couldn't let her hurt him. He means so much too me and after all we've been through," She looks out of the corner of her eye and makes sure Starfire was watching, listening. "If I lose an arm it is well worth it after all the things he's given me." Ravager smiles under her mask. "So uh, what was that?"

"That was a former friend of ours. She was once called Moon Myst but was killed. She was revived by a demon and is now known as an Untouchable. I only read books on her kind and I wasn't sure what was myth and what was fact."

"Uh what all did it say? I'm sure we'll fight her again and I want as much knowledge before fighting her again as I can get."

"They eat the flesh of the living and drink their blood as though it was water. They may even bathe in it if they can get enough. Nothing can kill an Untouchable except for killing the one who made it. I'm pretty sure that is fact by what we've seen."

"I stabbed her in the heart and she didn't even flinch. And um," Ravager motions towards the dorm building. "Clearly she eats flesh and drinks blood."

"Clearly. Will you and Nightwing come back with us? If you two are alone it could hunt you down and take you both before you could call out for help."

"No!" Starfire's eyes burn with rage, jealousy, and hurt. "She is not a Titan and Nightwing left us. If he is not a Titan then he does not stay in the Titan Tower that is our home."

"Star, please calm down." Nightwing reaches towards her arm but she knocks his hand away.

"Do not touch me morblog. On my home planet what you have done does not happen. But I forget that on your planet it happens all the time."

"Starfire I don't know what you think is going on but it isn't! Ravager is just a friend helping me go after Deathstroke. He killed her parents and she wants him," Nightwing stops. "She wants him stopped as much as I do."

"Nightwing how can you say I am just a friend? After all the nights we've spent sleeping under the stars. We nearly died on Deathstroke's air base. I lost my arm for you! I didn't think it would grow back all the way but it did. Do you think I would give my arm for just a friend?" Ravager is glad the Titans can't see her huge grin.

"It isn't like that Ravager I'm sorry. Please Star listen too me. I care about you and if you want I'll become a Titan again. An honorary Titan."

"A morblog does not deserve that. I do not know the Earth word for it but know that nothing you do can change that you are a morblog!"

"Dude get out of here before she calls you more Tamaranian words." Changeling was avoiding the dorm building as best he could. When he was a gorilla his eye sight wasn't all that great but his sense of smell had been overwhelmed by the smell of blood and gore.

"But it isn't like what she thinks it is! Starfire please if we could just," Starfire throws an energy bolt at his feet cutting him off.

"Morblog." She leaps down and starts walking away still unable too fly.

**Titan Tower Next Day**

Starfire holds Silkie in her arms like a baby and rocks it. Psykick knocks on the door. "Enter." She steps in and closes the door behind her.

"Are you ok? Nightwing is such a jerk."

"Yes he is. But he is more he is a morblog."

"I get what that means and I think the English word for that is lying cheating basta," Psykick stops when she feels the wave of anger come off of Starfire. "Are you ok Starfire? Seriously if you wanna talk that's easy peasy for me."

"I will be fine." Starfire's arms flex with power. "I am getting better." Her voice is darker, deeper.

"If you say so." Psykick leaves Starfire's room and hurries to Raven's.

She knocks on Raven's door then opens before Raven can respond. "Raven you like gotta check on Starfire."

"Did I say come in?" Raven's tone is cool and calm.

"No but this could be bad. Starfire gave me the crepes. Seriously I was just in there and her voice is different and I could literally feel how angry she was. Maybe it is like Lucifer's influence or that Seraph's influence."

"I doubt that. She is not from Earth so Lucifer should not have any experience with her kind. And Seraph did not touch her if I remember correctly. If she is angry it is because of Robin."

"Well, I thought of that but she always went conk out and not like this."

"Maybe she is feeling different about him so her emotions do not take her out."

"She couldn't fly last night so they are still affected her. Raven please check on her she could be," Psykick's head pulses and a memory flashes.

"_Psykick! Our greatest weapon against Starfire is not any special power."_ _ Deathstroke taps on a picture of Robin. "He is our greatest weapon. If you could even just make her think you two are involved it could drain her of her powers."_

"_How do you know so much about her? She's an alien."_

"_Her sister has given me all of the information I need."_

"Psykick, is it Lucifer?" Psykick's eyes open.

"No, it was a memory." She shakes her head. "I think it was a memory. Deathstroke planned on making it look like I was with Robin, Nightwing, so Starfire would be hurt. Her sister passed him information on how it could be done. What if he finally like did it? What if this Ravager is working for Deathstroke?"

"She has been alone with him many times. She could have killed him at any of those times. And with his paranoia I doubt she could have gotten as close as she has while working with Deathstroke."

"I can think of two things that would make a man miss many other things." Raven gives Psykick a look. "I don't know him that well but I doubt he is that different from other guys his age."

"I do not think he could be so rudimentary. But he has changed a lot and maybe being a male is some thing I can't account for. The next time we see her I'll try and touch her skin and see if I can't see in her mind. It might be hard because she'll know I'll be trying it with her precognition."

"I'm gonna go and meditate and stuff. If I can get more memories I might save him if Ravager really is working for Deathstroke." Psykick leaves Raven's room forgetting about why she first went there.

**Several Days Later**

Nightwing sneaks in to the Titan Tower using his invisibility after the sun set. He sneaks through the halls silently headed for Starfire's room. He hears footsteps and presses his back against the wall. Cyborg walks by with a large sandwich and doesn't notice Nightwing.

After Cyborg passes Nightwing hurries and gets to Starfire's room. He slides the door open slowly until he can get inside.

Starfire was already sleeping, her head hanging over the end of the bed. "Star, Starfire." Nightwing makes himself visible and slowly shakes her on the shoulder. "Starfire wake up." Her eyes snap open and she sits up quickly. "Starfire calm down it's me."

"Morblog!" Her eyes glow bright.

"No, Starfire I don't know what you've heard but it isn't like that with Ravager." Nightwing holds his hands up defensively. "Please listen."

"You have spent many times with her. No, much time." Starfire growls in frustration. "Morblog. Psykick says the Earth translation is cheating jerk basta." Nightwing is confused by the last word then figures it out.

"Um, I'm not that. I have no feelings for Ravager except that of friendship and working together. Please Starfire I still care about you." Nightwing gets close, putting his arms around her. "Please say you can look past the lies and rumors." He reaches up and pulls the mask back enough so his lips are exposed. He leans down towards Starfire's and…

"Morblog!" Starfire grabs Nightwing by the throat and lifts him in the air. The air in the room swirls around her as her power radiates outwards.

"Starfire, stop, I can't breath." Nightwing struggles against her grip.

"Because of you I am losing what makes a Tamaranian a Tamaranian." She shakes him violently. "No, I am gaining what makes a true Tamaranian a true Tamaranian. My anger took my flight but it made me stronger."

"Please, stop."

"As soon as you stop being a morblog!" Starfire tosses him against the door hard. "Makai leso morblog trea hunoro balaga!" A green aura surrounds her and her hair flows as though a strong wind was blowing. Her muscles bulge as she glows brighter and brighter. "Morblogs neta auchor fri." The glow stops but her muscles grow even bigger as she grows nearly a foot taller.

"Starfire what's wrong with you? What are you doing?" As Starfire grows her clothes rip as they were too small. "Starfire stop! I don't understand what you're saying speak English."

"Foolish human. We have been trapped for thousands of years by a curse. But none thought it could be broken. Those hurt would die. But I was strong, I was different. I was a Tamaranian princess of the last royal lines. And with my time on Earth I learned just how horrible a person can become. My sister killed others showing it could be done. Even with the limits placed on us."

"Starfire what are you saying? What happened?"

"You hurt me Robin. I nearly died more then once because of it. But I recovered and grew strong. But it wasn't like this," She lifts her arms. "No I grew strong because the curse became weak."

"I don't understand Starfire."

"Of course you don't. You cared nothing for me!" Her voice is deep and rattles the walls of her room. "The one who I thought cared more for me then any one I ever met. And instead you broke my heart. I am strong now." She points her hand at the ceiling and energy blasts a hole straight through. Cool night air blows in.

"I didn't! It's a misunderstanding I swear Starfire."

"Your word means nothing morblog." Nightwing feels the energy move around his body. "I feel some thing different." She places a hand on her stomach. "Is this what it is like?" Nightwing is confused but doesn't respond. He is too scared of what Starfire was doing. "No, no I can't do that." She collapses and shrinks down to normal size.

"Star!" Nightwing kneels near her but doesn't get close enough for contact. "Star are you ok?" He reaches towards her slowly. Her arm moves so fast he can barely see it and it grabs his arm before he can pull it away.

"Robin?" She pulls on his arm and he falls on top of her.

"Star!" Her door slams open and Changeling with Cyborg rush in. "Nightwing what are you doing?!" He realizes the position he was in looked suspicious.

"She, she was using her powers but in a way I never saw before."

"I was having a dream." Starfire sees Nightwing had his mask pulled up exposing his mouth. "Nightwing what are you doing in my room?!" She pushes him so hard he flies up and slams in to the ceiling before dropping down on the floor.

"I came too see you but you were sleeping. I woke you up and you did some thing. You talked about removing a curse and gaining strength. Your body changed. You grew taller and your muscles got bigger." Starfire realizes her clothes had been torn in several places.

"I do not remember this. How do I know that is true coming from you?"

"You were also speaking Tamaranian. Uh," Nightwing struggles remembering what she said. "I think it was Morblogs neta auchor fri."

"A cheater deserves death over sacrifice." She rubs her right hand. "I was saying I would rather kill you then make the sacrifice of a devoted mate separating. But I do not remember saying that."

"Maybe you were sleeping. I've had times where I thought I was awake but wasn't." Changeling glares at Nightwing. "Why did you break in here at night? You couldn't wait for day?"

"I wanted too be alone when we talked. It's not like you guys think. Ravager is just a friend. She wants Deathstroke stopped even more then I do."

"Then stop acting like this and come back. We'll even let her come in. It shouldn't be a problem if she is just a friend."

"You kicked me out."

"No you threw a fit and left." The others turn and see Raven floating in. "What happened?"

"Raven, here." Nightwing pulls a glove off. "You can read my mind right? You'll see that Ravager is nothing but a friend and tell the rest."

"I should touch your temples for best connection."

"I, well, I could." He shakes his head. "I don't have another mask under this one."

"Then let's go some where private. I know who you are underneath that mask."

"I, that would work."

"Then come. Every one else stay here." Raven looks around the room. "Where is Psykick?"

**Outside**

Psykick sees movement on the side of the Titan Tower. She makes herself invisible and flies towards it.

Ravager's precognition warns her and she leaps through a window. Psykick flies in after her and when she passes through the window has two swords shoved through her back. Ravager had used small hooks on her gloves for clinging on the ceiling and dropped on Psykick with her swords.

"Sto-" Psykick's lungs have been pierced and she can't speak. She struggles but Ravager forces down on the swords piercing the floor and pinning Psykick down. She grabs Psykick's head and tries snapping it but can't because of what Psykick's bones were made of. She pulls out the ancient stiletto and starts stabbing Psykick repeatedly. "I'll get what Nightwing sent me for then get out of here. Not like you will tell any one." She grabs Psykick by the hair and pulls her head back hard. She slashes the stiletto across her throat and blood pours out.

**Nightwing and Raven**

"Clear your mind Dick."

"Don't call me by my real name."

"Why? The others staid back." She places her hands on either side of his head and starts receiving memories.

She focuses on when Blackfire had been killed. At first it is only a glimpse of Ravager with the stiletto standing over Blackfire. "No, why are you looking at that?"

"Because I want the truth." The memory is in black and white, fuzzy, and missing pieces. She sees Ravager kill Blackfire. "You didn't stop her."

"I didn't know she would do that."

"_Nightwing, I got it. I had to kill one of them who saw me but I got it and am almost out. I'll meet you at the base."_ Raven's eyes glow darkly with power as Ravager's voice comes out loud and clear from his cowl.

"No, I, I don't know what she is talking about."

"The only one not in Starfire's room was Psykick so I doubt Ravager killed her." Raven's powers start surrounding her and expand.

"No, Raven listen too me I don't know what she's talking about."

"Dick I will give you one last chance. Run, now. If Psykick is fine and nothing is missing we can talk tomorrow." Nightwing grabs his cowl and pulls it on before running.

**Ravager**

She pulls the swords out of Psykick and jumps out of the window. Psykick quickly heals and tries chasing after her but when she looks out the window she can't see Ravager. She gets her communicator out and contacts the others.

**Living Room**

The Titans are sitting around the table after Starfire and Psykick changed outfits. "Nightwing broke in and distracted us while Ravager came in and stole some thing he needed. She did some thing that would kill a normal Titan. Psykick did she give you any warning?"

"No. I saw some one on the side of the building and chased after her. She went through a window and when I went in after her she got me and shoved swords through my back. She then slashed my throat with some other blade. If it had been any one else we'd be digging a grave."

"So what ever they wanted was important enough he would have us killed for it. Or he did not know Ravager would do that. Either way he has betrayed us and for the last time. We gave him several chances of coming back and he turned them all down. I can't believe I am saying this but Nightwing and Ravager are not our friends. Especially not Ravager."

"What do we do? He came in to my room while I slept. If she came in instead she could have ended my life."

"I'll put the Tower on full defense from now on. It will scan our DNA and only allow us in. If any one attempts breaking in the defenses will be activated." Cyborg leaves the table so he can work on it.

"The rest of us must find out what they stole. Check your rooms then the storage rooms. We must find out before we learn the hard way."

**A/N Oh crap Starfire was hulking out! But went back to normal. Was it just because she was sleeping/sleepwalking or worse? And what was Ravager doing? Did she actually take some thing or is she just setting Nightwing up? We'll wait too find out! Also, now over 100,000 words!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 8: Unmasked**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Minutes after last episode**

Ravager leaps off the roof of a building and lands in the alleyway. Nightwing lands right behind her and continues chasing after her. "Ravager!" He leaps and uses the rockets on his boots gaining speed and tackles her. "What have you done?"

"What were you doing?" She struggles and starts pushing him off. He grabs a small rope from his utility belt and wraps it around her wrists.

"I was talking with my friends about what was going on. Why did you attack?"

"I attacked them because they are a distraction! We should be going after the monster that killed my family and instead you're chasing after that orange alien. Deathstroke's head should be on a wall by now but no you're distracted by the Titans. If I kill them then maybe you'll get focused on what matters!"

"They are still my friends! I'll explain it all tomorrow and then we can work on plans. They want Deathstroke stopped also."

"They won't kill him." She breaks the rope and grabs her stiletto. Nightwing gets off before she can cut him. "And if you don't stop with the distractions I'll go after him alone."

"You can't take him alone! You, we, need help."

"I'm not that weak. All I need is you as back up for any of his tricks."

"And they could help us. We don't even know where he is."

"I do." She glares at Nightwing. "I was busy looking after Deathstroke while you were busy not going after him. He's in Alaska setting up some weird temple looking deal."

"How do you know that? Alaska is far enough away you couldn't have gone that far in the time I would have been with the Titans." She taps her head.

"I thought of going after him. That didn't work. I thought of attacking him and my precog abilities showed me snow, ice. I refined my thoughts until I was in Alaska fighting Deathstroke."

"So he is in Alaska but you don't know where exactly in Alaska."

"Pretty far north. I saw a clock that said it was one in the afternoon but it was dark. Don't they have like thirty nights of dark in winter?"

"I think so. And there wouldn't be too many people around there. The perfect area for making a temple. If we got closer could your powers increase?"

"They should. How are we getting there?"

"The Titans have a ship. It is fast and has a stealth mode."

"The Titans again. Forget them this is why Deathstroke is still alive!" She waves the stiletto at him. "If we left now we could be there in three or four days."

"We will need help."

"No we won't."

"Yes we will! Just wait tomorrow I'm meeting with Raven. I'll tell them about Deathstroke and we can get going."

"Or we can leave now! We don't need them. Just you and me Nightwing." Ravager puts her stiletto away. "We can do it, I trust you." She gets close and puts a hand on his chest. "What do you say?" She moves closer, tilts her head back, and closes her eyes.

"No!" Nightwing pushes her away. "It isn't like that with us." Ravager grasps her right hand in to a fist.

"That orange alien is all you care about. Not me, not Deathstroke, but that orange alien. It's an alien! How do you even know that thing matches up?"

"I don't." Nightwing is glad for the cowl so Ravager couldn't see how much he was blushing.

"I'm human, you're human, and after all this time together don't you feel any thing?" He slowly shakes his head.

"You're just a friend."

Ravager doesn't respond she just turns and walks away. She is glad she has her mask so Nightwing could not see her smile.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Raven is in her room and sees three books had pages ripped out of them. "She stole the pages about Lucifer. Why? Nightwing can't be working with Deathstroke. And if Ravager was working with Deathstroke then Nightwing would be dead. But what if it wasn't Dick? No, I read his memory. Except I only focused on after he became Nightwing. It would explain the cowl so we couldn't see his face. But he stole it from Batman. Deathstroke said some thing about beating Batman in a fight. He could have done it again." Raven finds the device that connects with Batman and activates it. "Batman, are you there?"

"Yes Raven, what is it?"

"What if Dick didn't steal the suit?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Nightwing as he calls himself is acting different. And his partner broke in and stole pages on Lucifer."

"The demon? Is this about The Event?"

"Yes. What do you have on it?"

"It was a demon and I went through those who still exist on this plane of existence. Lucifer disappeared a few thousand years ago so I didn't account him."

"It is him. On Dick, his partner tried killing a Titan. Dick would never allow that."

"Of course not I taught him killing was never the way. Any thing else?"

"His partner killed a Tamaranian named Blackfire. She was working for Deathstroke. Also this Nightwing is romantically involved with Ravager but Dick was dating Starfire. I don't think he would do this."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I have a meeting with him tomorrow. He is letting me read his mind so he can prove his innocence about other matters. If this isn't Dick he wouldn't let me do that."

"Split personality disorder? Raven how long has Dick gone with out any contact with you or the other Titans?"

"A few days, maybe a week at most. He said he and Ravager went after Deathstroke's air base in Canada."

"I saw that on the news. The air base set several thousand acres on fire when it crashed. But if only he and Ravager went maybe some one new came back or they did some thing to him."

"They?"

"What if Deathstroke and Ravager were working together? But instead of just killing Dick he wants too torture him psychologically? I fought him and he is not just physical."

"So Ravager is doing what she can to hurt Dick before Deathstroke gives her the death order. That is an interesting theory."

"But only a theory. If it is split personality syndrome then this Ravager is innocent. Or at least just doing what Dick tells them."

"Ravager claims Deathstroke killed her parents. It sounds plausible since she has healing abilities and he seemed very focused on that recently."

"Then maybe she hates you."

"Hates us, why?"

"You are Deathstroke's main enemies. Why haven't you stopped him? If you had her parents would be alive. Or why haven't you gone after him now? Her parents are dead and she wants revenge but she can't take him alone. Which would explain why she needs Dick."

"He is more obsessed with Deathstroke then any one else I know. But if he killed her parents then she might be even more obsessed. The two would be a perfect fit." Raven can't hide the fear in her voice.

"I'm worried about him also."

"Can you help us? You might reach him in a way I can't."

"I'm dealing with a rise in a new gang and the Joker is being transported to Arkham Asylum tonight. I'm going making sure nothing happens."

"Well, thank you Bruce."

"No problem Raven. He may have left Gotham but I still worry about him. Take care of him."

"I will, I will." She cuts the connection.

**Next Day**

Nightwing contacts Raven as Ravager contacts Deathstroke. "Father, what should I do?"

"Attack them."

"I may be good but I can't stop all of them."

"I've already sent you help. They will be waiting for when Nightwing gets there. Our plan will work my Flower."

"Of course Father." Ravager hurries towards the Titan Tower.

**Titan Tower**

"Titans, be on full alert. I want Changeling as back up in case I am attacked. The rest of you guard the Tower while I'm gone. If this is a set up I won't be taken off guard."

"Do you really think it is not Robin?" Starfire's voice is filled with hope.

"I don't know yet. If it is then some thing may be wrong with him psychologically. If it isn't him then we don't know where he is or what happened." Starfire shoulders slump as her hope is lost.

"The saying on my planet would be translated as no matter if it is a bad animal or bad person on the other side it is still a bad door to open."

"Psykick if Ravager attacks here I want you on her. She will kill and you're the only one she can't kill. Every one else if it is Lucifer behind it then Seraph may attack or a bunch of Deathstroke's drones. Be ready and please be careful."

"Should we ask Kid Flash for help? He could be here in time and we may need it if this isn't Robin."

"It took him less then a minute before if you do get in trouble contact him. Changeling stay behind me and hide. I'll be at the meeting place early so I can scout out any traps."

**Meeting Place**

Raven lands on top of a warehouse roof. Her eyes glow and she uses her powers scanning for any traps.

Changeling flies high over head as a hawk. He uses his powerful vision looking for any traps. He sees movement and flies towards it. When he is closer he sees it was just a bum picking through a garbage can and starts flying higher.

Ravager sees Nightwing flying towards the meeting place and readies the ambush. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes my Flower. When he lands we'll detonate a flash powder like the ones he carries. Then the drones will attack her and capture her while leaving him alone. I've picked up another Titan flying overhead do you see them?" She looks up.

"I see a hawk. I'm guessing it is Beast Boy. No, Changeling he's called now."

"When the attack happens he will see that the drones do not attack him. You will rush in and protect him and attempt an assassination on Raven."

"Only attempt?"

"If you kill her it will not spoil the plan. At the same time Lucifer is having Seraph lead an attack on Titan Tower. Substance will back her up with several more drones."

"He's nearly there."

"Then prepare yourself." The connection is cut.

Nightwing lands on the roof. He reaches his left hand towards his face just as a bright flash goes off. His eyes were protected by his hand but Raven is blinded. Several drones come out from a hologram of an empty alley and attack her. Nightwing reaches for a weapon on his utility belt when Ravager lands next to him and grabs his wrist. "We better go the Tower is being attacked!"

"We must help her!"

"Changeling is here he can handle them but the Tower is being attacked!" She pulls hard on his arm and he nearly falls over.

Changeling lands near Raven and morphs back. "What have you done? You can't be Robin." He turns in to a Raptor and screeches at Nightwing.

"Changeling, what are you doing?"

"Come on Nightwing we must get to the Tower!" She sticks him with a needle and he starts going limp. She reaches towards his belt and pushes the button for his rockets. They activate and she grabs on just before they launch in to the air.

**Titan Tower**

Seraph buzzes over the water leading several small flying attack bots. They start firing lasers at the Tower as Substance leads a small group of drones from the other side. "This is what she warned us about!" Psykick prepares for the attack.

"Defense mode on paranoid it will shoot any thing that comes close." Cyborg aims his sonic cannon at Seraph. "But she won't be stopped by them."

"Starfire check the other side there may be more!" Psykick leaps out of the window of the living room and flies down towards Seraph.

"Psykick get back here!"

"She hurt my brother and I'm getting my revenge!" Psykick gets closer when the Tower's defense system activates.

Several missiles and lasers fire out. Air bots crash in to the water but Seraph dodges all of them.

On the other side Starfire sees Substance and the drones. "We will need help on this side as a large amount of," A drone fires a laser and nearly hits her. "I will need help!" The drones reveal lasers from several points on their bodies and fire at her. She creates a green aura of energy around her blocking them.

**Meeting Place**

Changeling slashes through a drone and then another but more appear. Raven struggles against the drones when she feels some thing press against her ear. "Raven, if you struggle too much I will kill your friends." Her blinded eyes go wide with shock.

"Deathstroke, you, you're really here."

"Yes I wanted too see my grand plan come through personally. I finally found Robin's weakness and used it against him. I always thought being better then Batman was what drove him. Why else would he flee Gotham and never return? But no unfortunately he is like most men and is controlled by his hormones. I hung a carrot in front of him and he chased after it. Although I did eventually let him capture it. Imagine my surprise how easily manipulated he was. And for the price of my daughter's so called love he agreed to help me."

"Your daughter? Ravager is your daughter?"

"She is my Flower. My Rose is such a smart girl and Robin believes she is the most beautiful woman he ever saw. It sickens me knowing what they have done but if it got me that fool as a pawn then I allowed it."

"No, he, he wouldn't do that."

"Really? Then why did he set you up and leave with my daughter so he could join in the attack on your home? Face it Raven you lost this one." He moves away from her ear and presses some thing against her throat. "Don't lose your head over it." He starts pressing down.

"No!" Raven's powers explode out from her knocking every one away including Changeling. He morphs in to an insect and lands harmlessly while several drones smash in to the hard concrete below. "Changeling one of the drones is Deathstroke! Who wasn't caught off guard?"

"One leapt away but I didn't see where he went." Changeling kneels down and checks on Raven's eyes. "Can you see yet?"

"I see a fuzzy green thing I'm guessing is you." She rubs her eyes but her vision was still messed up. "The Tower, we must protect the Tower and the others. Lead me and hopefully by the time we get there we can save them."

**Ravager**

She strips Nightwing's costume off leaving him in a undershirt and boxers. "Wow, nice face. He really shouldn't cover it." She struggles but gets the stolen batsuit on. "Cool, it stretches." She puts the utility belt on. "Ok, this button does the invisibility." She becomes invisible. "And this does the rock-" She activates it. "Ets!" She takes off in to the air.

**Titan Tower**

Psykick sends psychic blasts at Seraph but misses. Seraph expands her soul self and tries wrapping it around Psykick. She forms an invisible shield around her and blocks Seraph's soul self. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my brother!"

"You'll do nothing. I can't die how can you stop me?" Seraph's soul self forms a spear and strikes Psykick's shield.

"You can't break my shield. Mind over matter." Psykick smiles wickedly. "And let's see if you really can't die." Psykick focuses on a rock in the water. It comes lose and flies out of the water hitting Seraph just under the chin snapping her head back. She controls the rock and it strikes Seraph on the side of the head.

"Ha, that tickled." Seraph shows that her skull had been crushed in by the rock. But as her soul self seeps out her skull heals. "I can't die."

"If at first you don't succeed try a bigger rock." The water starts moving violently as Psykick focuses on the soil under the water. "I'll crush you."

"You won't do a thing!" A batarang hits Psykick's shield and explodes in a bright blinding light. Psykick is distracted and her shield disappears. "Seraph kill her I'm going after Starfire." Rose smiles underneath the mask. The voice modifier worked like a charm.

Starfire throws energy bolts at drones and destroys a couple. But more and more keep coming. Substance moves through the ground and in to the Tower. "Leave our home alone!" She starts flying towards an open window when Rose attacks her as Nightwing.

"Back off Star!" She holds two batarangs. "You lost surrender and we might keep you as a pet."

"We? Pet? But you do not have pets like me on this planet."

"Ravager and I. And the laws on Earth say we can't have humans as pets. But you aren't human you're an alien freak."

"I am not a freak I am a Tamaranian."

"You're orange and fly and have weird powers. That makes you a freak on Earth. You should just go home with the other freaks no one really wants you here."

"The others are my friends!" Ravager smiles underneath the mask.

"Really? How about these recordings?" Ravager reveals a tape recorder and hits play.

_Raven's voice. _"We must keep her around. Robin likes messing with it. Maybe he'll get bored with Star soon."

_Changeling's voice._ "I hope so. I know I'm not normal but at least I was born on Earth. She actually thinks we're friends." _Laughter is heard._

"No, that, that can not be my friends." Starfire starts falling as her emotions overwhelm her.

"Ha, friends with an alien? On Earth we have one rule for aliens."

"You have a rule?"

"Yes. We see alien we kill alien." Ravager throws the batarangs at Starfire. She tries producing two energy bolts but can't and is hit. She falls from the sky and lands hard on the ground below. Drone's start surrounding her.

"Starfire!" Changeling is riding on Raven's back. "Raven we must help Star!"

"Where is she? My eye sight is still fuzzy."

"Right below us I'll go and give you a green target." Changeling leaps off of Raven's back and morphs in to a Triceratops. When he lands he crushes several drones.

Raven's eyes glow but they still won't heal. "What ever Robin did it was meant for me. Only he could have figured out a way that would damage my eyes this badly." She flies towards the green blur below her. "Changeling where should I send my powers!"

"Just spread it out and freeze every thing you can. More drones are coming and I need my back protected."

"I'm coming!" Cyborg was on the ground and running towards Changeling. "Psykick is dealing with Seraph and the defenses took out the attack bots. We just have these guys left." He aims his sonic cannon at a drone and fires.

"Go help Psykick with Seraph." Raven's eyes glow and her powers expand outward. When it touches metal it wraps around the drone and crushes them.

Ravager watches and waits. She knew Substance was inside trashing the Tower. The others had left Raven alone. "I should kill her. She could be a threat towards Lucifer." She pulls out a batarang with a sharp edge.

Raven's powers continue expanding destroying drones. Her powers find Starfire and cover her protecting her.

Ravager carefully lowers the power of the rockets until she is just behind Raven. She holds the batarang against her throat. "If you fight me Raven I will kill you."

"No you won't Dick. Batman taught you better then that."

"Did he? I hate him. I left Gotham behind so I could make my own name. But I wasn't good enough. Not even with Deathstroke's training was I good enough. But he beat Batman. How could I expect too ever be better then Deathstroke if the man who trained me couldn't beat him. But working with him and his daughter I will learn the techniques and skills that will make me better."

"You can't learn from him. He will never make you good enough. Only you can make your self better." Raven's voice is calm.

"I learned a lot when he used me as an apprentice. I could have killed all of you. But I stupidly fought back. Who knows what I could be if I hadn't."

"An evil twisted version of who our friend once was."

"Evil and twisted? Speaking from experience are we Raven?"

"I, I told you about that in secret. How dare you bring that up." Ravager is confused and doesn't know what Raven was talking about.

"You're right I'm sorry. After all I better not make you mad right? You're so weak you use goodness like a mask but you know what you really are. Deathstroke could only dream of being as evil as you were once." Ravager crosses her fingers and hopes what she said made sense. She had learned from the best but she didn't have all of his tricks.

"You are right. Who ever you are you don't know how evil I can be." Raven's power wraps around Ravager. "Who are you? I can't sense your mind."

"Crap you figured it out? You're smarter then the alien."

"What did you do to Starfire? You are Ravager, or Deathstroke's daughter aren't you? What did you do with Robin?"

"You mean Dick? How did you know it wasn't him?" She presses the batarang against Raven's throat.

"He would never have used my past against me." Raven pulls Ravager away from her with her powers. "So where is he?"

"He's out right now but give him a few more minutes he should wake up. He has such a cute face it is so sad that he hides it."

"He has his reasons." Raven is cautious as her vision was still messed up. "Why were you using Robin? Why are you working for your father? He's evil but that doesn't mean you must be evil."

"Once again you are speaking from experience. But I choose to be what I am. Just like you choose to be what you are. Take the cowl off I want you too see my face."

"Why? What benefit do you get?" _And I still can't see very well._

"Deathstroke taught me the best way of killing some one was not with a gun or sword. No tricking them and using them is so much better. I used Dick so now I am tricking you."

"I don't think so." Raven squeezes Ravager with her powers. "You won't trick me."

"Then have fun making a new home after Substance trashes it. Who knows maybe you will get it rebuilt before Lucifer's altar is complete."

"Where is it?" She squeezes Ravager more.

"How should I know? I've been with Dick all this time. Using him, tricking him, making him Deathstroke's unknowing puppet. It has been quite satisfying."

"When we find him we will welcome him back. All your mind games have failed."

"You stupid demon. Lucifer will make you his bit," Raven squeezes Ravager so hard all the air in her lungs is forced out.

"I'm not a demon." Raven's voice is filled with rage. "I'm a human and I'm good. I could be evil but I choose good. I don't know if I'll let you make that choice." Raven's powers rip the cowl off.

Ravager's face is turning blue. "I won't kill you. If I did I'd be as bad as you and your father. But I know you can heal so I won't just let you go." Raven flings Ravager out in to the ocean.

Cyborg, Changeling, and Psykick battle Seraph. "Ha! You think you can hurt me? I'm dead I can't feel pain!" She dodges a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"We'll make you feel pain." Psykick fires a psychic blast at Seraph but misses. "If I rip your head off it might not kill you but it will stop you!"

"Try it." Seaph's soul self wraps around her. "Now you see me," She disappears. "And now you don't."

"I can," Cyborg changes his vision. "Uh, crap." His heat vision couldn't see Seraph. "Changeling or Psykick can you see her?"

"No. Maybe Raven can see her. Where is she?" Psykick forms a bubble around herself.

"She was protecting Starfire from drones. We need help." Cyborg gets his communicator out and calls for help from Kid Flash.

"Oh I think Deathstroke wants that." The communicator disappears from Cyborg's hand.

"Aaaa!" Cyborg was missing two fingers.

"I was a little sloppy. But these aren't flesh." Seraph drops the severed fingers but keeps the communicator. "Speaking of flesh where is Logan?"

"We won't tell you." Changeling turns in to a Pterodactyl and flies up in the air.

"Then I will make you." Seraph, still invisible, attacks.

Changeling as a Pterodactyl hears a buzzing noise. He is too late as a wing is torn through. He morphs back and his left arm is bleeding badly.

"Psykick get him!" Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at random in hopes of warding off Seraph.

Raven hears Cyborg's yell. "Starfire stay safe I must help the others." Raven forms some rocks over Starfire hopefully hiding her before taking off toward the sounds of screaming.

Cyborg falls over. "No, stop." His left leg from the knee down was torn open. Exposed wires spark as a blue fluid leaks. "Why are you doing this Moon Myst? You were our friend why do you fight us now?"

"An Untouchable has no friends. By law we are banned from contact. Of course Lucifer repels such laws. Once we are done here he will send me home and I will wipe out all on the Island of Nevermore."

"You can't find it now Seraph." Raven floats over the Tower. "Untouchable ones are banned from the shores. No matter how strong the power of Lucifer the power of the Fairies and Elves will reject you."

"Then I'll just kill you!" Seraph reveals herself as her soul self expands.

"And I will use my powers too their full extent. Every one else find Robin and Starfire then flee."

"Are you sure Raven?"

"I don't know if I can control myself once I unleash my powers. I may kill you if you are near." Her eyes start glowing and he powers expand from her body.

**Altar**

Lucifer detects Raven's powers. "Hmm, the half-breed is very powerful if I can detect it from here."

"You are detecting Raven? They are thousands of miles away."

"Half-breeds always did have more power then the parent who sired them. Why I never had one." Lucifer focuses on Seraph.

**Titan Tower**

Raven focuses her powers in to a single point and prepares her attack. Seraph surrounds herself in her soul self ready for a counter attack. _Seraph, leave there now you can not win._ Seraph's soul self disappears. "Sorry Raven I must go, Master's Orders." Seraph takes off across the ocean.

"I will not let you go so easily." Raven aims then fires. A black beam blasts over the ocean at Seraph. Seraph is hit from behind and the beam blasts through her chest. It expands and tears away at her undead flesh. Her wings are damaged and she starts falling towards the water below. Raven's powers form under her and stop her descent. "You will die Seraph!" Raven continues blasting Seraph.

**Europe**

Logan's eyes start glowing. The ice around him starts melting. When a hand is free his nails shoot out and start cutting at the ice. It melts more and his head is free. "Seraph! Seraph!"

**Titan Tower**

Kid Flash appears and sees Changeling carrying Starfire as a Gorilla. "Hey, where's the action?" Changeling changes back.

"You missed it man what took you so long?"

"We had a problem with Saboteur. I wrapped that up and got out here."

"Well could you find Robin? Cy and Psykick are looking for him."

"On it."

Nightwing comes to. "Ugh, what happened?" He opens his eyes and realizes he wasn't in his uniform. He quickly pulls his under shirt off and wraps it around his head. "Raven? What happened? Where is my uniform?"

Kid flash sees some one standing half naked with a shirt wrapped around his head and is curious. "Hey," Nightwing jumps and turns around. "Got a problem?"

"Kid Flash, do you know what happened? I was meeting with Raven then I blacked out."

"Robin? I was just called in after the Tower was attacked. Are you ok?"

"I think so. I just need too find my suit and get away."

"What does it look like?" Nightwing describes it. "So like that?" Kid Flash points and Nightwing looks and sees Ravager flying towards them.

"Hey! What are you doing in my suit!"

"Sorry cutie but this sham is up. It was fun toying with you but I got new orders." She pulls out several bombs and batarangs. "My father wants you dead, good bye." She throws the bombs and batarangs at Nightwing.

"I got this." Kid Flash disappears in a blur and grabs the bombs and batarangs before ditching them off shore and coming back. "Seven seconds, not bad."

"Kid Flash? How did you get here?" Ravager lands in front of him and Nightwing.

"I ran how else? And that suit doesn't do you justice. How about you shimmy out of it?" Kid Flash gives her a charming smile.

"You'd be disappointed." She pulls out her stiletto. "And I doubt Jinx would be happy with that little comment of yours."

"How do you know this? Who is your father?" Nightwing gets in a fighting stance.

"You may be very cute but you sure are dense and short sighted. I am Rose Wilson, daughter of Slade Wilson." She smiles wickedly.

"Deathstroke!"

"Oh it has been fun toying with you. My father taught me the best way of killing some one is not fast and quick but draw it out. I've been slipping you poison for weeks now. I've been manipulating you and drawing you farther and farther from your friends. And in the end the stupid alien fell for it all. That voice device on your suit sure worked well for me."

"No, no! This can't be. You nearly died fighting him!"

"It was worth the risk." She laughs loudly.

**Raven**

Seraph's body is completely destroyed. Raven's powers dissipate and she lowers on to the ground. "She was already dead. No, not she, Moon Myst would never want to be an Untouchable. I did her a favor." Raven continues reasoning with herself on why it was ok for what she did.

**Europe**

Logan breaks completely free from the ice. He starts walking towards the exit when his eyes stop glowing. "Whoa, what, where am I?" He falls forward and lands on his hands and knees. "Ow," He falls onto his side and curls up in to a ball as his head pounds like it was being hit with a hammer.

**Altar**

Lucifer has a swirling mass of silver energy between his hands. "The body was destroyed but not the soul. I will resurrect the Fairy. I need the Fairy or I will never find the Island of Nevermore." He continues working with the soul of Moon Myst.

**Titan Tower**

Kid Flash swirls around Ravager. She tries slashing at him but misses every time. "As fast as you can be you'll never cut me!" Kid Flash smacks her on the back of the right arm. He keeps slapping her in different places just too annoy her.

"I'm sure your girlfriend loves you being fast."

"I can take it slow when it counts." Kid Flash and Ravager keep exchanging verbal blows as Nightwing watches. He was working on a plan for getting his suit back.

Raven flies and sees the green blur that was Changeling. She flies down and lands near him. "Set her down." He does. "Did the others ever find Nightwing?"

"Not that I heard. What happened? Is Seraph um, gone?" Raven slowly nods as her hands glow over Starfire.

Starfire's eyes open. "Raven? Friend?"

"Yes Star. Are you ok?"

"I think so. Robin, where is he?"

"We don't know yet. Ravager stole his uniform so we aren't sure where he is."

"So it was not Robin?"

"No Star, it wasn't. Can you fly?"

"Yes!" Cheer and hope fills Starfire's voice and she takes off. "We must find Robin!" She takes off in to the sky.

Psykick and Cyborg fly over the city looking for Robin. "Cyborg do you,"

"No I still don't see any thing. Maybe we should look back towards the Tower."

"But the meeting place was in the city."

"And we looked there." Psykick loosens her grip on Cyborg. "Hey!"

"Sorry you were annoying me." Psykick starts flying back towards the Tower.

Starfire sees the fight between Ravager and Kid Flash and dives towards them. "You will not hurt my Robin!" She tackles Ravager to the ground. She grabs Ravager by the wrists and pins them above her head. "You will not trick us any more!" Her eyes glow brightly.

"I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. It was fun and I learned a lot about manipulating people." Ravager struggles against Starfire. "I was so distracted by Kid Flash I didn't see you coming. Not even my precog saw it."

"Uh, ok so how do we get the uniform off? Robin,"

"Nightwing, I'm Nightwing now."

"Ok, so how do we get the suit off? I don't think Jinx would appreciate it if uh, I undressed another girl."

"She is wearing some thing underneath." Starfire using one hand to pin Ravager's wrists uses her other and starts pulling on the collar of the suit.

"I surrender, geesh. I can undress myself."

"Don't let her up." Nightwing picks the stiletto up. "Ravager how many weapons do you have left?"

"What ever is in your utility belt."

"Kid Flash get that off of her. Starfire keep your grip on her."

"And then what? You can't get this stupid suit back if you won't let me up."

"We will but I have questions like what poison and why? Why did you do this? Your father is evil you don't have too be evil. You can join us and fight him."

"Why would I? He did every thing he could so I could come back."

"Come back?"

"I was nearly killed. He kept my body in animated suspension until he could create a serum that would bring me back. With the help of Psykick, Logan, and a Fairy he made it. I should be dead and would be with out him. I owe him my life."

"That is why he wanted me as an apprentice." Psykick lowers Cyborg.

"And Logan." Raven's eyes glow. "You have had your fun and games but they are over." Raven focuses her powers on her eyes and they finally heal.

"Very much over." Starfire's hands glow green with her energy.

"And I had so much fun doing it! The alien crying over Nightwing was so funny. Knowing I was poisoning him both physically and mentally while his friends worried about him was brilliant."

"What kind of drug?"

"Like you care Raven. If Nightwing goes back you aren't the leader any more."

"I do not want this position. He is a better leader when he is focused on more then just Deathstroke."

"I doubt he'll be much use. The drug was a psycho, psycho, crap what did he call it? It messes up the mind. He said he used some on the bird boy before." Nightwing's eyes go wide with shock.

"I remember that. But I haven't been seeing Deathstroke any where."

"It has been modified and upgraded. Just wait when he gives the word it will activate and well I wouldn't wanna be you."

"It is just too bad you got caught huh?" Changeling crosses his arms. "So now what?"

"I'll get the suit off of her." Raven's powers wrap around Ravager. The powers are so dark they block out what was going inside. When they disperse Ravager is in her old suit and Nightwing's suit is hanging in the air.

"You could have been a little more gentle." Ravager smirks.

"We could lock you up but you could get out. I have a much better idea for you." Raven's eyes glow and a portal forms.

"Raven what are you doing with her?" Nightwing grabs his suit and starts putting it on when he realizes his cowl were missing. "And where is my cowl?"

"Some where near the Tower. I am taking her to Europe."

"Oh, freezing her, ok." The Titans hear a crashing noise coming from the Tower.

"Oh, did you guys forget about Substance? You might wanna take care of that." Ravager laughs until Raven squeezes her forcing the air out of her lungs.

"I'll stay here with Ravager and Nightwing. Every one else go and deal with Substance."

**Europe**

Logan crawls out of the lair slowly. His head was still pounding and his body was racked with pain. He sees light and tries standing up but pain shoots through his body and he collapses again. He reaches one hand out and digs his nails in to the floor before pulling himself forward.

Jinx sees movement coming out of the lair and leaps down. "Logan!" She starts bringing her powers up.

"Jinx, call the Titans."

"Stay where you are!"

"I, ok." He curls back up in a ball as a jolt of pain shoots down his spine.

**Titan Tower**

Changeling follows the path of destruction through the Tower. "Oh man this is bad." He sees the door to Raven's room busted open. He gets his communicator out. "Uh Raven your room got thrashed."

"Of course. Keep checking the Tower." Raven switches back to Jinx. "Are you sure he is under his own control?"

"He didn't attack me. Also he looks like he is in a lot of pain."

"The curse put on him may have been ingrained in to his very soul. I'll be there with some one else soon."

"Who?"

"Some one who will be frozen."

"Freeze me? I don't think so!" Ravager struggles against Raven's powers.

"You have no choice." Raven flies through the portal she had made earlier.

"I better go make sure things go well in Europe." Kid Flash disappears in a blur.

**Europe**

Raven floats over Logan. "I will try healing you when I am done with her." She continues flying inside of the lair with Ravager wrapped up in her powers.

When she is near the other frozen villains Ravager pulls an item out of her pocket. "Ankon." It glows and Raven's powers fall away.

"No, how did you do that?" Raven sends her powers at Ravager but they disappear when they get close.

"Lucifer is a demon do you really think he doesn't know how," She raises the small artifact. "One can nullify your powers?"

"You could have used that earlier why didn't you?"

"Because I have one last trick. Flame on." A small jet of flame fires out from the artifact at the frozen villains.

"No!" Raven distracted by the melting villains ignores Ravager who escapes.

"Mumbo Jumbo says goodbye!" He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Rawr!" Plasmus escapes from the ice and squirms away leaving behind a toxic trail.

"No, no!" Raven activates the freezing controls and starts spraying the other villains before they could melt completely.

Ravager sees Logan as she is running out. "I know I can't kill you but I can hurt you." She leans down near his ear. "Your sister is still working for my father. She is our spy. But I think the fun and games should end. Do with her as you want. Of course with out her knowledge I wouldn't have known Raven's greatest weakness and finished her off."

"No, no!" He tries slashing at her but the muscles in his arm cramp and he can't move fast enough.

"Yes, yes!" She laughs. "Jinx is coming so I'm going." She runs as fast as she can out of the lair.

**Titan Tower**

Substance smashes the living room screen when Cyborg and Psykick enter. "Get out of here!" Cyborg fires a sonic blast and hits Substance in the back. Substance turns and knocks a couch at the two. Psykick raises a shield and blocks it.

"He said leave!" She sends a powerful psychic blast at Substance knocking it all the way through the damaged screen, through the wall, and out into the water below.

Nightwing finds his cowl and gets it on. "Much better."

"I do not think so." He turns and sees Starfire.

"Did you see me take the shirt off?"

"Yes. I always wondered what you looked like with no mask. Why do you wear it?"

"I have my reasons Starfire." Nightwing's voice is annoyed. When he sees her shoulders slump with disappointment he realizes that he had done a lot of hurtful things and should start fixing things. "And I'll tell you, later." He looks around. "Where is every one else?"

"Inside dealing with Substance or in Europe freezing the bad person."

"Ok," Nightwing pulls the cowl back off. "So, you think my face is ok?"

"It is very ok!" Starfire flies down and hugs Nightwing tightly. She squeezes him a little hard and he makes choking sounds. "Oh sorry now are you ok?"

"I'm still very ok." Nightwing smiles at Starfire. She notices how his eyes hold the same smile.

"I have not seen your eyes with out cover. I like them with out cover."

"Well maybe uh, when we are not fighting crime I could keep my cowl off?" Her eyes practically form in to hearts as she hugs him tightly again.

"I would like that very much!"

**Europe**

Raven finishes freezing the villains who hadn't escaped. "Mumbo Jumbo and Plasmus aren't the worst villains but they are two more then we had before." She resets the freezing device and floats her way out of the lair.

When she sees Logan he is crying. "Logan I can try and heal you."

"Raven? You're ok?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can heal you. The curse placed on you was bound with your soul and not just your body."

"But you're ok, the others, what happened?"

"They are fine. Lay still and try and clear your mind. Focus on some thing that makes you happy. Your soul must be strong if I can heal you."

Logan just nods his head and focuses on some thing, someone, that makes him happy.

**A few days later**

The Titans had cleaned up the mess Substance made in the Tower. Logan helped as much as he could but his muscles still ached. "I feel like I'm having cramps all over even in muscles I didn't know I had." He tries laughing but it causes more pain.

"The curse was placed by a very powerful magic. I am looking up cures but so far it looks as though only time can heal it."

"Hopefully it won't take as much time as normal since I heal fast."

"Physically you do but this is much more then physical. Lucifer can buy and sell souls. For most a soul is invisible, has no mass. But for Lucifer he can collect and use them as if they were solid objects."

"What about you Raven? You are powerful enough you healed him enough he could come here." Nightwing was sitting at the table with his cowl on. Starfire stares at his face with a look of sadness.

"I did all I could for now. I must know more about the power used in this curse. But I think the only way we can do that is if we find the altar and fight Lucifer."

"And we can't do that. We don't know where the altar is and if Ravager had a device that could nullify your powers then so will Deathstroke and Lucifer."

"I know, I know."

**Altar**

Deathstroke holds the talisman between his thumb and forefinger. "So my Flower what did you find for me?"

"His real name is Dick. I didn't get his last name. Plasmus and some one else got out of the lair. And I learned more about manipulating some one then I once thought possible."

"Very good my Flower. Did you tell him where the altar was?"

"No, of course not. I wasn't even sure where it was exactly."

"If the time comes will you kill him?"

"Of course."

"Good you did not grow close. It is a problem that can occur when you learn so much about a person. The time will come and soon I believe. They will discover this location."

"How can you be so sure father?"

"Because I know them. I know the Titans even better then they know each other. And now with what you have brought me I will finally crush the Teen Titans!"

**A/N Ok, really long, complicated, multifaceted, and uh… I couldn't think of a way to end the episode. And with so many different storylines going I had them converge a little here and ended a couple. But is Seraph really dead? Lucifer has her soul and as Raven stated for Lucifer a soul is a physical thing. And even though he told Star he would not wear the mask/cowl when they weren't fighting villains he still does. And of course 2 villains previously frozen are now loose! Also, my PC crashed, hard. Had to format the damn thing. Thankfully I have an external HDD I backup every thing on.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Teen Titans Season 7**

**Episode 9: The Altar**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Altar**

Deathstroke paces back and forth. "Lucifer how much longer?"

"Only a few more days. Impatience is not good. I waited in a tomb for thousands of years. A few more days for me are less than a blink of an eye."

"Yes but the anticipation of an immortal army is like being a father waiting for his next child born."

**Titan Tower**

Starfire is on the roof waiting for Nightwing. When she sees him she is disappointed he is wearing his cowl. "Hello Nightwing friend."

"Starfire," He lands in front of her and pulls the cowl off. "Better?"

"Very much better!" She hugs him hard. "It would be more better if you came back here."

"I will some day. But right now I have some things that need fixed. I went back to Gotham and properly got this suit from Batman. We even added a couple things he wanted before I stole it."

"So things with your mentor figure are ok?" Nightwing nods. "What else needs the fixing? I can get tools from Cyborg and help."

"No Starfire I don't need tools. But I do need help fixing a couple of things. I was so focused on Deathstroke I would have let thousands in the city die. I ignored you and my other friends because you weren't as focused on him as I was. I also got help with that from Batman. He was like that once with a man called the Joker. It made him do things he normally wouldn't. It wasn't until some one he considered a friend was used and killed by Joker did he snap out of it. Thankfully for me none of my friends died because of my focus."

"We missed you I missed you."

"I know Star, I'm sorry. Can you help me fix that?"

"Fix the missing of you? I will always miss you when you are away."

"Then I won't go away." Nightwing and Starfire hold each other in their arms, turn their heads, and kiss.

Raven was going to the roof for meditation when she sees Nightwing and Starfire kissing. "About time." She turns and goes back down the stairs.

Changeling and Cyborg are in the garage. "She'll see it coming won't she?"

"Yeah but how else do we capture her? She can nullify Raven's powers. But if we can launch this fast enough maybe she won't have time for a reaction." Cyborg turns a wrench.

"Or if we distract her before firing it." Changeling turns in to a kitten and gives Cyborg the saddest eyes.

"I doubt she'd be distracted by that." Changeling turns back.

"Maybe not. You ever hear back from your friend on the talking box?"

"The animal voice translator, and not yet. I hope he gets it done soon. It would be useful if you could talk while in a beast form." Cyborg and Changeling continue working on the device.

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Logan's Room**

Psykick is sitting in a chair next to Logan who lies on the bed. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, a little." Logan looks over at Psykick and remembers what Ravager told him. Was his sister still working for Deathstroke? She had been nothing but a great help since they removed the device. It must have been more mind games, or was it? "Why are you here? Isn't there some thing more fun going on?" Logan laughs a little.

"Probably but you're hurt. And I kinda promised a certain some one I'd keep an eye on you in case you uh, went all evil again."

"Good thinking. I can't kill you so if I do snap you'll be the safest." He turns over and winces in pain as his muscles continue hurting.

**Altar**

Deathstroke enters his room and find Rose holding the Staff of Kings. "What are you doing?"

"I found Grant going through your room. I felt a strange aura coming off of him. I don't think it is Grant."

"It was his body that was raised."

"Yeah but that wasn't Grant. What if Lucifer is tricking you? Or it is Grant's body but his soul is still controlled by Lucifer? He controlled Seraph from thousands of miles away."

"Yes I see I placed my faith in the right child. I suspected this also and kept from him my grander plans."

"A father shouldn't play favorites."

"I know but a father should know which child is better. Grant I suspected was not working for me even before he was raised. I knew Lucifer would try and betray me. And Jericho…"

"Did he say no?"

"Not in so many words as you know Rose. But yes he refused my serum. But you, you are back and stronger and smarter then ever before. You will be my true heir. When you bring me the head of Robin you will truly be my equal."

"So when do we strike?"

"As soon as the Altar is drawing power. I will cover the staff in my power sapping chemical and stab Lucifer. We will drain him of his power and then we will use it and take over the world."

**Raven**

"Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos." She continues the chant while floating over a map. A small black onyx stone slides around wildly. "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos." The stone glows softly and slows down. "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos." It slides towards Alaska. "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos." The onyx stone stops. Raven opens her eyes. "Found it, I hope." She opens her right hand and reveals several hairs that had been in the cowl of Nightwing's suit. Raven knew they were Ravager's hair and used them so she could locate Ravager. "Hopefully we will be in time."

**The Next Day**

Raven and the other Titans, with Nightwing, are in the living room. On the screen are the Titans from Titans East and Europe. "We know where Lucifer is. We will need all the help we can get."

"What about the Justice League?"

"I tried Speedy but they're off planet. The Avengers are off planet also. As far as I know we are the only heroes left."

"Wait, you mean every one but the Titans are off planet? That doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"I don't believe it is either. Lucifer has immense powers. He could have set this up easily. We will show him that the Teen Titans are more then enough. We don't need the so called grown up heroes."

"So what do we do? This guy is a demon! How do we fight a demon? Gnaark and I will go but we want a plan."

"I will lead the main attack. Kid Flash I want your help. Psykick and Logan will go after Ravager. Nightwing, Starfire, and Bumblebee I want on Deathstroke. The rest keep an eye out for what ever the plan is. He may try rising a demonic army or an army of the undead. Either way we will need every one we can get. Jinx, are there any former Hive Academy members out there who wasn't frozen?"

"I don't know. There were a lot but I don't see why they wouldn't have joined the Brotherhood."

"If they made the decision you did they wouldn't have been there. We attack in two days so please take that time and see if any are left. Red X, Red Star, are there any other heroes in Russia?"

"Not that we've met. Red Star can ask the PM."

"Why not you?"

"My Russian is rusty still. Why I joined up with Red Star and formed the Red Titans of Moscow."

"Ok, we'll continue planning and getting ready. This could be the greatest battle of our lives. Some of us may die. I will say sorry beforehand and will understand if any of you want out. I can't ask you for your life."

"You got our lives." Jinx and Kid Flash join hands.

"And ours." Red Star and Red X raise their fists.

"We're all in this."

"Ok, has any one contacted Pantha, Hotspot, or Jericho?"

"We tried and none of them answered. Pantha said she would be busy in some wrestling competition and may not have been allowed her communicator."

"And Hotspot?" Kid Flash shrugs his shoulders. "Titans Europe where are all your members?"

"Uh, right now Jinx, Kole, Gnaark, and I are the only ones here. Red X and Red Star are in Moscow. Pantha like I said is busy. And Hotspot went home so he could protect that area. And Argent left because some thing happened with her father. Unlike you guys we are spread out all over the place."

"Then we should make either a new team or a new way of contacting each other. If this was a last moment deal we could be killed easily."

"We'll worry about that after we stop this demon." The screen cuts out.

"We have two days. Changeling, Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, Logan, and Psykick if any of you want out of this now is your chance. We won't hold it against you."

"I'm in. I may not be at my best but I'm in."

"Same here. I'm a hero now and this is a hero's job."

"I won't," Changeling morphs in to a chicken then back. "Out."

"I'm in this I can't let my friends do this with out me. I've been working on a device that should capture Ravager."

"I'm also in. And if we live through this I hope you accept me back."

"We already have." Raven and Nightwing share a look. "But for now I am in control. We will start with fighting and I want it as though we were fighting Ravager. Psykick has agreed too play the part of Ravager. I want you too fight her one on one in hand combat. No weapons or powers. She will be using a shock baton and every time she hits you know that you are dead."

"She doesn't have precognition so how is this like fighting Ravager?"

"That is why you will use no weapons or powers and she will have a weapon. It may not be the best but it's all we can do."

**Next Day**

Logan comes back from training with his sister and knocks on Raven's door. "Enter." He opens it and goes in.

"Did you find any thing?"

"No. Lucifer is immortal from every thing I read and we can't freeze him. I don't know how we'll stop him."

"Where's the nearest black hole?"

"Several light years away. I thought of that but I can't make a portal that far. That's how desperate I'm getting." Raven sits down on her bed and lowers her hood. "I just don't see how we can do this. I might be getting every one killed." Logan sits down next too her.

"But we'd be dying doing what is right. I trust in you Raven. We all placed our lives in your hands because we trust you. So don't worry so much. When is the last time you meditated?"

"That doesn't matter. We must be ready. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Maybe tomorrow I'll be a hundred percent. My muscles barely ache."

"We'll need it. Even though you heal and might be immortal Lucifer is a demon of such tremendous power he will make Trigon look weak." Logan reaches over and places his hand on top of Raven's.

"I'm ready. I'm scared but I'm ready. I've spent a couple of years wondering if I'd want immortality. And if not then how would I do it? I think dying while helping my friends might be the best way."

"I'd rather no one did. But I'm not that foolish. Some one will die. We might all die. I know I'll go to Hell. The worst part will be I made friends here and I'll be separated from them."

"Why would you go there? You've done good and fought off the chains of your father. He was evil you aren't."

"I have done evil. Even with the help of…" Raven trails off. "I can't talk about that. I must focus on our plan. I might be useless if Lucifer has a way of nullifying my powers. Ravager could but that was with an artifact. If Lucifer can then I might be sending Kid Flash on a suicide mission."

"He's fast he could escape if things go bad. I'm sure he'd grab Jinx and run if that was the only option left."

"If we failed I'd call a retreat. I'd rather we failed and lived then failed and died. If we live we can try again."

"I doubt he'll give us another chance. Raven, this may be our last night on Earth. I won't die with regrets." Logan leans over and kisses Raven.

Changeling is just outside of Tara's house. He sees her sneak out of the window and flies down. He lands and morphs back. "Hey, um, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Scared out of my mind. I'm glad you aren't a Titan any more. I don't know if I could do this knowing you were part of the attack."

"It's that bad isn't it?" Changeling nods. "Maybe I should help."

"No, stay here. If some thing happens like globally then you could defend the city. Please Terra I can't let you get hurt." He grabs her hand. "Please stay here."

"I will, I will." She hugs him. "Please come back. I need you."

"I'll try." He hugs her back.

Starfire and Nightwing are on the Titan Tower roof looking up at the stars. "Are you scared?" She simply nods. "Will it affect your powers?"

"I do not believe so. Yes I am scared but I am hopeful in our victory. Are you feeling scared?"

"Yes. I tried contacting Batman but he's off planet with the Justice League. He didn't tell me of any plans like that and I was just in Gotham a couple of days ago. What if they aren't off planet? Lucifer is powerful he could have taken them and hurt them."

"I hope not. The man who is a bat is important too you. But he is not your father correct?" He nods. "Who is?"

"My father, and mother, are dead."

"Oh, so like me." She takes his hand in hers.

"Yes, like you." He gets close and kisses her.

Psykick is alone in her room. "What will I do? What if this guy can kill us? I still have these memories that don't make sense. Was I really working for Deathstroke? But then how did I end up with the Titans? Wouldn't I have left once the device was off?" She grips her head and screams. "Why can't I remember!"

Cyborg is in his room hooked up too different machines. "I must be at full power. I have the enhancer for my sonic cannon ready. The T Ship is ready. Fix It came through with the animal voice translator. I must do more I must become better. We only have one more day." He sighs. "One more day and here I am alone. Every one else has some one and here I am hooked up with a bunch of different machines." He raises a hand. "Machine, more machine than human. Maybe he can't kill me." He grasps the hand in to a fist. "No you won't die because you are a Titan and you must win!"

**Early The Next Morning**

All Titans meet just outside of the Alaskan and Canadian border. "He will know we're coming. We can't surprise some one with this kind of power. I do not expect too walk away from this with out casualties. I repeat that if you want out now is the time." No one responds. "Kid Flash and I will go after Lucifer. Ravager will be tackled by Logan and Psykick. Nightwing, Starfire, and Bumblebee go after Deathstroke. Every one else you should expect guards, drones, and maybe even lesser demons or the undead." Raven looks out at the Titans. She wonders who she will see alive after this attack if any. What pit of Hell would await her if she got them all killed? "Thank you." She turns and starts flying towards the direction of the Altar.

**Altar**

Lucifer is drawing power in to the Altar. It glows red as more and more power is drained inside of it. "Soon I will raise an unstoppable army. The world will tremble and fall before me!"

"Yes Lucifer, before us." Deathstroke watches and waits for the right moment.

**The World**

A strange energy fills the air. People with even the slightest bit of psychic powers feel it. Animals also notice it and start acting strangely. Birds fall out of the sky as wild animals start running crazily through populated areas.

In a cemetery near the Altar a hand shoots out of the ground. It twists unnaturally and starts digging as the rest of the zombie digs its way out.

A dead moose starts standing up. The skeletal remains of a rabbit start moving.

A hospital morgue has strange activity as those recently passed get up and groan. A nurse hears the noise and goes in expecting some one had left music on. Instead she is attacked by the zombies and ripped apart. Soon she rises and joins the undead.

**Altar**

Lucifer is soon a washed in the red glow of the Altar. "Yes, rise, rise and take this world from the living!"

Raven feels the disturbance. "No he's started! Titans we must move faster the ritual has begun!"

"I could go ahead and stop him."

"No Kid Flash you can't stop him alone. I'll try making a portal large enough for every one. I don't want my powers strained before we get there but we must get there now!" Raven's eyes glow and a black spot forms. It grows and grows then stops. "Go through now I can't hold this open for long." The Titans run through.

Lucifer absorbs the energy of the Altar in to himself. "They're here Deathstroke dispatch them while I continue with the ritual."

"Where is Grant? We will need his help."

"He is at the base guarding the doors. Do not let the Titans interfere!"

"Very well." Deathstroke disappears inside of the tower the Altar was on top of.

Several dozen skeletons force their way out of the ground around the Altar. Many are covered in beads, feathers, and other Native American items. One raises a bow and notches an arrow.

"Gnaark get them!" Kole turns in to her crystal form and Gnaark starts swinging her at the skeletons smashing them apart.

An arrow flies through the air but Red X grabs it. "We can handle a few skeletons." He readies an attack when Grant makes his appearance.

"You will die and join our army." He pulls two swords out. "All of you!" He leaps at the Titans and attacks.

Raven flies high and sees Lucifer. "Kid Flash now!" She looks and see the blur of Kid Flash running up the tower. When he is halfway up a shield forms blocking him.

"Ha, not gonna work with me." He vibrates his atoms and slowly passes through.

"I need more power. Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's powers expand from her body and attack the shield. She flies towards it and breaks through it. "Lucifer you will not win!" Her powers spear out but hit another shield.

"Oh I already have Half-Breed. You may have been stronger then my little brother but I will crush you!" A red bolt of energy fires out and barely misses Raven.

"You can't crush what you can't catch." Kid Flash runs forward and pushes Lucifer away from the Altar."

"You can't stop me now. The army has already arisen!"

**The World**

Billions of skeletons, zombies, of all shapes and sizes walk the Earth. Animals, humans, even dead plants attack the living and add more too their ranks.

**Jump City**

Terra's eyes glow yellow and the soil under her house shakes. Soon it breaks free and the house rises in the air out of the grip of the undead. "What are you doing? How are you doing this?"

"Stay inside!" Terra struggles with her powers. It had been many months since she last used them. "Oh god how many are there?" As she gets higher in the air she sees the streets are filled with the undead. "I should have gone I could have helped."

**Altar**

Logan is carried by Psykick when they see Ravager fighting with Kole and Gnaark. "Drop me," Psykick does.

Logan lands just behind Ravager and slashes at her. Her precog saves her and she dodges the attack. "Two on one is this really fair? I'm just a little girl." She jumps backwards and a psychic blast just misses her.

"Taunt us all you want you won't win. Gnaark go after those zombies." Psykick points and Gnaark leaves with Kole.

"Lucifer has risen the dead! We won how can we lose now? Surrender and I might keep one of you as a pet and another, well, a woman has needs." Ravager laughs as she dodges another attack from Logan. "Bad boy, maybe your sister will be nicer."

Starfire, Nightwing, and Bumblebee find Deathstroke. "You aren't winning this time Deathstroke." Nightwing pulls out two batarangs.

"If you defeat me now then Lucifer wins. Do you think it will be better with him in power than me?"

"We will not fall for the games of the mind!" Starfire throws a massive energy bolt at him. He ducks and it flies over head blasting a hole in the wall.

"I can kill him! I have been planning his death the entire time. Help me and I will let you live."

"Never!" Bumblebee shrinks down and flies towards the ceiling. In the low light Deathstroke can not see her.

Lucifer's powers swirl around him and knock Kid Flash back. "Boy if you value your life you will surrender now."

"Nice try demon dude. But I got plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"Tricks? If you think a simple trick will stop me then you are already dead!"

Hotspot sees the undead walking towards his home city. "I must protect them but how? There are so many of them. If I hadn't broken my communicator I could call for help." He powers up and runs towards the undead.

Raven closes her eyes and focuses her powers in to her left hand. She opens her eyes and slowly flies towards Lucifer. When she is close she sticks her hand out and feels the shield. "Dissolve." Her powers expand out from her hand and soon the shield does dissolve. "You are dead Lucifer."

"Oh I can not die stupid Half-Breed but you can!" Lucifer sends a powerful blast at Raven knocking her back through the air. The power wraps around her burning and cutting her all over her body.

"Aaaa!" Raven tries recovering but Lucifer's power pours through her mouth and attacks her lungs. Her heart beats faster and faster but no oxygen is being pumped. Lucifer's energy expands and rips her apart from the inside.

"Raven!" Kid Flash runs down the tower and runs out catching Raven before she lands. Blood pours out of her mouth. "No, breath, breath!" He sets her down and does CPR ignoring the blood getting on his clothes and face.

Ravager does a back flip dodging another attack from Psykick. "Has it been twenty minutes yet?"

"What, why?"

"My father and I have a plan. It starts twenty minutes after the ritual starts." She turns and starts running.

Deathstroke knocks back Bumblebee's attack. "I have no time for this! If I will take control I must go now!" Deathstroke pulls a small disc off of his wrist unit. He presses it then throws it and it explodes.

Logan and Psykick chase after Ravager when Grant attacks them. He slashes through Psykick's stomach and when he lands throws a sword at Logan. It pierces through his chest and sticks out the other side. "Two more down."

"Two more down? Who did you already kill?" Logan pulls the sword out of his chest. "Because they will be your last!" Logan leaps at Grant and attacks with the sword.

"Give me a few seconds and I'll be right there." Psykick keeps a hand on the slash across her stomach holding her intestines in. Her skin heals quickly and she joins Logan in attacking Grant.

Kid Flash starts crying. "No Raven we need your powers. Breath!" He pounds on her chest. "You can't die!" A dark energy starts glowing around her. "Whoa, hey, whoa!" He backs away when the energy touches him. It felt ice cold and when he checks on his hand he realizes the skin was black, decaying. "I'm getting out of here." He turns and runs back towards the tower.

Deathstroke grabs the Staff of Kings and anoints the bottom half in his power sapping chemical. He walks up the last flight of stairs towards the Altar.

"Father wait." Ravager catches up. "Are we ready?"

"Yes my Flower." Deathstroke kicks the door open and sees Lucifer is covered in the power from the Altar. "I will finally be a God."

"Yes, we will."

"Lucifer," Deathstroke holds the staff over his head.

"Deathstroke what are you doing up here? Get down there and add more toward my army!"

"No, my army." Deathstroke stabs the staff through Lucifer's chest.

"Ha! You will try and kill me? You can't I am," Lucifer feels his powers suddenly drop away. "No, what do you have?"

"The Staff of Kings. Held by Moses and used in vanquishing you!" The crystal on the upper half was once clear but was turning black.

"It will not work I swear!" Lucifer tries pulling away but can't. "No, I did not live thousands of years for this!"

"You have no choice. I will take your powers and become a God. I will rule Earth and then the Universe!"

"We will Father, we will." Ravager sees the crystal turn completely dark. Power starts draining in to Deathstroke himself and his muscles bulge.

"I, am, God! I need no one else now! No more will I rely on others I will be God! No apprentice, no pawn, a God needs none."

"But, what about me?"

"Hahaha! Worship me!" Deathstroke's fingers bulge so much they can barely hang on too the staff. "I am God now!"

"No! What about me? We are doing this together!"

Raven's powers move across the ground and absorb the undead. "Don't let it touch you!" Kid Flash grabs Jinx and puts her up in a tree. "What ever that is will kill you." He shows her his damaged hand.

"She did that? How?"

"I, I think she died. Lucifer killed her and then that started happening. Every one get in the trees! Off the ground don't let it touch you!"

Deathstroke rips the staff out of Lucifer. "I have no need for you now." He kicks Lucifer hard and he falls over the edge. He falls and lands with a crunching crash.

"No, I am immortal!" Lucifer struggles and stands up. "I still have more power!" He has his back turned too the dark energy expanding from Raven. "I can not die!" He starts powering up when the dark energy touches him. "What is this? No, leave me alone!" He falls on to his knees as the dark energy moves up his body. "No!" His scream echoes.

Deathstroke holds the staff high overhead. "I have done it! I have used and manipulated and even killed for this moment. Now I am a God I need no one!"

"No one?" Ravager has her stiletto out. "Father you love me!"

"I used you like every one else." Deathstroke turns around and rips his mask off. His face is malformed from the energy. "Why would a God need some mortal for a daughter? Die!" He sends an energy beam out from the staff and hits Ravager in the chest. She slams in to the wall behind her.

"No, no you die you bastard." Ravager pulls a vial out and pours the chemical on her stiletto. "You are no god you are nothing!" She leaps forward and stabs Deathstroke in the chest.

"Your little knife will not kill me." Deathstroke smacks her away then pulls the stiletto out. "I have an unstoppable army and more power then any mere mortal could ever hold!"

"No, the chemical, why isn't it working?" Ravager winces in pain as she readies another attack. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I must."

"Bear hands?" Changeling morphs in to a bear and lands on top of Deathstroke. He rips at Deathstroke's back digging his claws through the flesh like he was digging in soil.

"Titans we got them." Nightwing limps forward with the help of Starfire. "Cyborg get her."

"Aimed and ready." Cyborg in the T Ship pushes a button. A metal cable that is glowing red shoots out and wraps around Ravager.

"I can break this." She struggles as the metal burns through her suit and her skin. "I will break this!

"No, you can't. Adamantium is the strongest metal in the world. Once it cools you're done."

"Help!" Changeling is knocked away by Deathstroke.

"You Titans have failed once and for all!" Deathstroke stands up and energy glows out from the wound in his chest. His body filled with energy makes him taller, bigger, unnatural looking.

"Kill him! I stabbed him with a blade covered in the power sapping chemical. It should be working!"

"Not even that can stop me now. I am a God!" Deathstroke laughs.

"You will be stopped!" Starfire flies out and tackles Deathstroke knocking him over the edge. He grabs her and they fight all the way down.

He lands first and Raven's dark energy wraps around him. Lucifer sees him and struggles towards him. "You will die not me!"

"You will both perish." Starfire readies her next attack. Lucifer looks up and sees a strange aura around her.

"No, you are covered with a powerful curse. Yes, if I release it, I may die but you will kill many more." Lucifer's eyes glow as he touches Deathstroke.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Deatrhstroke tries knocking Lucifer away but feels his energy drain from his body. "No it is mine now!"

"Strange girl release your true self. You are evil you are strong cast off the chains of the curse and be free!" A small yellow glowing orb leaves Lucifer's mouth and hits Starfire in the chest.

"What ever your plan it will not work." Starfire throws two energy bolts hitting Lucifer in the legs and he falls back down.

Raven's energy moves over him and Deathstroke. Deathstroke struggles but feels his energy disappear. "No, I am a God. God's do not die!" He raises his hand towards the sky. "I can not die…"

Starfire flies up and lands near the Altar. "I think it is over." She feels a sudden pain in her chest.

"Star?" Nightwing rushes towards her when she collapses.

Raven's energy disperses. Titans who couldn't fly jump out of the trees while those who could fly down. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Speedy looks around. The grass was gone and the earth was bare. Trees were black and decaying where Raven's powers had touched them. Several start falling over.

"I think it was Raven's last act." Kid Flash looks around for her body. "Lucifer killed her."

"Are you sure?" Kid Flash nods.

"I saw it happen. There was so much blood she couldn't breathe. I tried CPR but the blood, it was just pouring out of her mouth."

"Who else?" Speedy limps forward. Blood is dried on his left leg where he had been cut by an arrow.

"I don't know. We should find them." Kid Flash sighs as his shoulders slump. "I can't do it." He sits down.

"It's ok um, I'll look. Any one else up for it we must find them." Jinx leans down and kisses Kid Flash. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too babe, me too."

Gnaark and Kole are away from most of the others when they find Mas y Menos. Near by was a body they didn't recognize. They grab all three and carry them back towards the tower.

Red X is on the other side of the Tower. "Hey, Red Star, where you hiding?" He keeps looking.

Jinx goes inside of the building. She sees blood and follows it. "Oh, oh no." She finds the body of Red Star. "I can't carry him alone." She gets her communicator out. "Inside, I, I found Red Star."

"No!" Red X runs and enters the tower. He goes up and when he sees the blood follows it. "No, no!" He pounds on Red Star's chest. "He can't be dead! We're a team he can't be dead! The Red Titans of Moscow can't be broken up like this!" He starts crying.

Starfire has a strange green glow coming off from her body. "Star, please, are you ok?"

"_Oh I'm ok."_ She knocks Nightwing away as she stands up. "_Yes, very ok."_ Her voice is much deeper then normal. "_I Koriand'r am finally ok."_

"Star what's wrong with you? Why are you using your Tamaranian name?"

"_Because I am a Tamaranian! No more will I be stuck with your tongue! My language is far superior and I will enforce it on all we conquer!"_

"What? Star you're not making any sense." Nightwing takes a step towards her but is met with an energy blast.

"_I will go home and raise my people towards what we once were!"_ Koriand'r grows nearly a foot and her muscles grow larger. "_I will bring about the old Tamaranian and we will control the Universe! If I can have the curse removed then I can remove it from the rest!"_

"Whoa girl you better calm down what curse?" Bumblebee has her shock guns pointed at Koriand'r.

"Some one placed a curse on the Tamaranians a long time ago. It made their emotions connected with their powers. It weakened them because they would feel sorrow over killing. If Lucifer lifted that curse then her powers are unleashed. Right Starfire?"

"_Koriand'r!"_

"Yes, Koriand'r."

"_Yes. And I won't be the only one. As the only remaining princess of Tamaran I will go back and take my crown and make my people whole once more!"_ Koriand'r takes off in the sky before any one can stop her.

Logan and Psykick search for Raven. "Are you sure you're ok sis?"

"Yes, that guy barely nicked me before he ran off." She rubs her neck where she had been slashed.

"That was more then a nick." He looks her over and notices she was covered in blood. He looks down at himself and realizes he was just as covered. "Do you see her?"

"No, not yet."

_**Astral Plane**_

Raven floats in a pure white outfit in front of a large stone door. In front is an old man hunched over. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"The judges will see you soon."

"What happened? Am I dead?" The old man ignores her.

The door starts sliding open and a bright white light shines out from it. "You may enter now." Raven floats through.

"_Mortal you have passed in to our world."_

"_But you are a special case."_ Raven looks around but doesn't see where the voices are coming from.

"_You were born half demon but you fought your ways and became good. You helped defeat two demons."_

"_But is that enough? A demon is a demon even if it is only half."_

"_Do you deserve redemption? Do you deserve paradise?"_

"I don't know. Do with me as you will."

"_You have no say on this matter? Do you wish eternal damnation or paradise?"_

"Neither. I should be on Earth helping my friends. Lucifer," Her eyes go wide with shock. "You said I helped defeat two demons? We did it? We stopped Lucifer?"

"_Yes. But you are now i-"_

"Aaaa!" Raven feels pain throughout her body. Her hands come up and glow as she attempts too heal herself.

"Raven!" Psykick and Logan heard her scream.

"Please, no, what happened?" Raven coughs and a little blood come out. She looks down at herself and sees she is covered in her own blood. "I, I was dead."

"Raven, you're alive." Logan hugs her. "But Kid Flash said he saw you die."

"He did see me die. I, I was dead and before the judges. When they told me we beat Lucifer I was so shocked I, I did it. My own shock, my emotions, my powers activated and brought me back. It was just enough that I could heal myself."

"You did die? What was it like? No, forget I asked."

"I'll tell you later. What happened? How did we stop him?"

"I'm not sure. Your powers swept over the land and destroyed the undead around here. I heard some screaming but couldn't see who it was."

"I could. I saw Lucifer fall from the Altar. A few minutes later Deathstroke fell. I think Lucifer attacked him but Starfire attacked them both."

"We better get back." Raven is helped up by Logan. "Are you two ok?" She sees how much blood was on both.

"I feel fine, you?" Psykick nods. "We're ok." The three turn and go back towards the tower.

The Titans are around the four bodies. "If he wasn't one of us then he was one of Deathstroke's." Nightwing motions towards the other body found. "Ravager do you know who he is?"

"Grant, my brother." She was stuck in the Adamantium coil. It had cooled and hardened. "So you wiped out my family. What will you do with me?"

"I don't know yet."

Raven, Logan, and Psykick see the others. "Guys! We're ok." The others turn and see Raven. Kid Flash is a blur before stopping in front of Raven.

"How? I saw you die. Lucifer killed you."

"He did but I came back. What happened while I was gone?"

"We collected the bodies." Raven feels like she was punched in the stomach.

"Who?"

"Mas y Menos and Red Star. Starfire also, left."

"Left? Where is she? Maybe I can heal her."

"No Raven she left. Lucifer said some thing about her curse then performed magic. She changed and left."

"The curse? She told me about that. Her people were once great warriors. One could take over an entire planet but many thousand years ago some one placed a spell on them and connected their emotions and powers. When they killed they would feel remorse and be weak."

"And now she isn't weak."

"Do you know where she went?" Nightwing shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"What do we do now? This is over right?" Kole is sitting on Gnaark's shoulder.

"Yes." Raven looks at the bodies. "I'm sorry every one. I made the plans and they died. I should have planned better, attacked earlier, done better."

"This wasn't your fault Raven. We knew we might die when we attacked." Bumblebee's voice is filled with sadness. "We're lucky we didn't all die. Three deaths is three too many but it could have been a lot more."

"I am sorry still." Raven looks up at the Altar. "I will clean this up. Every one else go back."

"No we'll help." Raven's powers form a portal under the other Titans and they fall through.

"No, I will do this alone." She closes the portal and flies towards the tower.

**Several Hours Later**

Raven flies through a portal and appears over the Titan Tower. The other Titans were inside waiting for her. She forms another portal and goes in to her room. She hides a few items before showering and dressing in to clean clothes.

**Titan Tower**

Raven hears the commotion and goes in to the living room. "We got lucky."

"No, we did good." The others turn and see Raven.

"Not good enough." Bumblebee holds up a bottle. "Too Mas y Menos and Red Star."

"Mas y Menos and Red Star!" Red X holds up another bottle.

"Alcohol? Who got you alcohol? What makes you think that is appropriate?" No one responds. "Where is Nightwing?"

"Probably in his room." She turns and sees Cyborg. "Or Star's. I can't believe she left."

"Not you too." Raven turns and leaves the living room.

Raven finds Nightwing in Starfire's room. "Are you ok?"

"No." He was holding her hairbrush. "Could you find her? I have some of her hair."

"I might." Raven floats over and takes the brush from him. "Dick, I'm sorry. I should have thought of it. Lucifer's power was more then any we ever dealt with. Do you even know how he died?"

"Deathstroke betrayed him. He planned it from the very beginning. He was gone for so long because he was hunting down certain objects. One of them was some staff and he used it on Lucifer."

"How did Deathstroke die?"

"Ravager killed him. She wouldn't say why. I don't know if she wanted more power or freedom from him. Either way he's dead."

"I'm so sorry Dick." She hugs him gently. "If I could help you I would but I don't know how."

"Find her. We must bring her back. I don't care what curse or spell was used she is still Starfire." Raven pulls the cowl back and sees his tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'll do my best Dick but I can't promise any thing. She could be any where in the Universe." She brushes a tear off of his cheek. "I'll find her."

"Raven!" She turns and sees Logan. "I, they said you were back and went looking for Nightwing. Um, I'll go away."

"Logan it's not," He turns and walks away. "Like it looks."

"Go after him. Search for her later."

"What about you?" Nightwing sits on the bed.

"Does it matter? Until we find her I can't do any thing."

**Tamaran**

Koriand'r flies in to the palace. "Who are you? Starfire?" She attacks Galfore and kills him before he can attempt a defense. She takes the crown and places it on her head. "_I am Koriand'r and I am ruler of Tamaran!"_

**A/N Ok huge episode just like the Code Lyoko I put up today. Season 7 ends. Ravager and Deathstroke were to rule together but he dismissed her once he had the power. She didn't like that very much did she? But Starfire… What will she do now that the curse has been lifted from her? Hmm, we must wait and see for Season 8s start.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 1: Encounter of the Tamaranian Kind**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**A/N I know it isn't Monday, but giving you a sneak peak!**

**Tamaran**

_In Tamaranian_ Koriand'r has her best warriors lined up. "We will take Earth and you will bring me the Titans. Do not kill them."

"What of the rest Great Leader?"

"The rest you may slaughter if they resist. But the Titans you will deliver at my feet by this time next week."

"Yes Great Leader."

"Now go!"

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Earth**

Logan is outside of Raven's room. He is just about to knock when the door opens. "Come in Logan." He does and closes the door behind him. She sees the look on his face. "Logan I know you are angry but it isn't like what you saw."

"Really? Look I know you two are closer and you with your powers probably know more about him then any one else. If you have, feelings, for him and me I'll try and not be jealous. Just don't be like, that."

"He was hurting and I as a friend comforted him. If you are going too get jealous because I was talking with a friend then maybe I should reexamine what is between us."

"Reexamine? Raven a relationship isn't some thing you examine. Gah, you really are bad with emotions. You really don't think there was some thing between you two? Or understand why I might be a little upset over it?"

"There wasn't and you have nothing too be upset over." A black mass forms over his mouth. "Leave my room now." Logan struggles but can't pull it off. "It will remain there until you leave my room."

"Hmpf!" He turns and slams the door shut behind him.

Changeling is in Terra's room as a cat. On his neck is a collar with a small box. "What do the parents think?"

"They mostly blocked it out. A lot of people are doing that." She pets him gently. "It was quite a mess left behind."

"We're super heroes not cleaning crews."

"I know that." She scratches him behind the ear. "It took me almost an hour setting the house right. To far left, to far right, no back again." She laughs as Changeling purrs.

Psykick is in a storage room where the Titans were keeping Ravager. "Just be glad they have me or Raven do it."

"If you let me go then I wouldn't need a babysitter." She struggles against the Adamantium.

"And what? Let you attack us? We would kill you if we knew how. Too bad we don't have any of that power sapping chemical."

"Cut my head off and see if that works."

"And what if a new body grows out from the head? Then you would be loose again. It took us a lot of trouble and the lives of three Titans so we could stop you last time." Psykick grabs half of the sandwich that was for Ravager and throws it on the floor. "Maybe we can starve you."

"I doubt it. But what about you thunder thighs?"

"Don't even try it." Psykick grabs Ravager by the throat. "You're nothing. You killed your father and we killed your brother no one will save you."

"I have another brother." Psykick backhands her.

"Don't lie. No one will save you. You've turned us all in to monsters. Well, almost all of us. Nightwing actually said we should put you in a normal cell. But the rest of us? We want you dead." Psykick spits in her face then leaves.

Cyborg is in his room on a computer. "Spam, spam, more spam, spam, spam, and spam. Dating sites are useless. All I get is spam. Of course who else would want you but a spam bot?" Cyborg almost punches the screen then stops. "Some one would. I have friends who see past the machine. Some one else out there will see past the machine." He turns the computer off. "I need fresh air." He leaves his room.

Raven is walking to Logan's room when she sees Cyborg. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't say that Cyborg. Even though your machine parts interfere with my powers I can feel your emotion."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Cyborg, is it because of Mas y Menos? I know you were close with them and the other Titans East. Hiding your feelings won't help you."

"This coming from you? Pot, meet kettle."

"Yes well, I have an apology for some one because of that. Unlike you I have little experience with revealing my emotions. I have hidden them for most of my life. I still find it difficult showing the least little amount."

"Raven, what do you see when you see me?"

"My friend, why?"

"I mean like, a man, a machine, what?"

"You are Cyborg, my friend, a Titan. I don't see you as a machine. The T Ship is a machine you are not."

"Thanks, I feel a little better." Cyborg walks away.

**Space**

Several dozen Tamaranians fly near Earth. _In Tamaranian_ "They are near the waters of one continent." The leader holds up a map of Earth. She looks down at the actual Earth. "We are close. We go in and crush the Titans then bring them back in the ships we brought. If they fight back we hurt them but we can not kill them."

"Why not just fly away? I do not want this and neither do you or the rest. She has some how escaped the curse and will get us all killed."

"Do you think she couldn't find you? She is faster and stronger then any Tamaranian has been for thousands of years. No, we do as she orders." The Tamaranians fly through the atmosphere and head for Jump City.

**Titan Tower**

Raven doesn't knock on Logan's door and just enters. "Logan I'm sorry."

"You can say that but do you mean it?" He keeps his back too her. "After all feeling sorry is an emotion."

"Yes Logan I mean it. I've kept my emotions under control for nearly twenty years. Until I killed my father having emotions meant I could kill some one. Even becoming the slightest bit angry meant I nearly killed Dr. Light. It is hard letting go after all of these years. One time when I let my fear control me I nearly killed us all. One little worry released a minor demon. Even happiness or love affected every one else."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You try fighting the bad guy when you're so happy you can't think straight." Raven lowers her hood. "Logan what happened between Nightwing and I wasn't what you thought. Yes we are close because I not only know his secrets he knows mine. Who knows if it wasn't for Starfire and I became more human earlier there may have been some thing there."

"Even you could have felt the emotions coming from the two of you if I could."

"I guess I didn't realize how much he mattered. You try knowing intimate details about some one and not caring. You try knowing why they are alone in a storage room crying while no one else does on a certain day. You try being fair and letting them know things about you because you accidentally know about them. Try all that while knowing your emotions will kill them if you acted like a normal person." The air starts heating up as Raven's anger rises.

"And I guess I could try and understand that you aren't normal. No one in this Tower is normal. I won't say you're emotionally stunted because it wasn't by choice." The air cools as she calms down.

"No, it wasn't. It took years of training so I could be around others. And even now I hide inside of myself. I have this, item, I use for storing my emotions still. Changeling and Cyborg once got inside of it. I'm not sure what happened before I went in after them. But I know that my emotions are separate. One wearing red, another black, and another green inside of the object. I've focused my powers and emotions so much that they are separate entities. I can't show a little of this or a little of that, not yet. If I get angry it is complete. Just now the temperature rose because of some thing that should have only made me a little bit angry."

"So we can take things slowly while you work on mixing them all up. I have no idea what it would be like being you. But," Logan turns and walks towards Raven. "I'm sorry for getting jealous."

"And I am sorry for not understanding you or your emotions. Maybe one day I can freely express my own."

"You already can." Logan leans down and just as his lips are about to press against hers…

The Tower trembles as three Tamaranians slam in to it full force. "Ok I'm not that good of a kisser."

"We're under attack!" The siren goes off.

"Who? Who would attack us now?"

"Some one who thinks we'd be weak after fighting a demon." The two rush out of Logan's room.

The Titans meet on the roof. "Tamaranians? Stop! Why are you doing this?" Raven flies up towards the nearest one.

"Surrender or be destroyed!" He points an alien weapon at her.

"Why? Why are you here? We are your friends we helped you in the past."

"The Great Leader orders the Titans too come with us."

"Great Leader? Galfore would never do this."

"Galfore is dead and the Princess Koriand'r has taken her rightful place as Great Leader."

"I'll surrender, we all will. But what does she want exactly?"

"You will? I mean, uh, you will come with us and we will take you to our planet."

"Fine. But we need clothes and other things for a trip. Give us three hours and we will be ready."

"One hour."

"Two."

"One and a half."

"Fine. We are surrendering don't make us mad."

"We're on a time limit, I'm sorry. With the ships it took longer than we thought. Two hours is fine."

"Thank you. I don't hold this against you. She is our friend and we will try and save her."

"Our Great Leader can not be stopped. She has reached a power we have not seen in as far as any of my warriors can remember."

"We'll see about that. I'll be back here with the others in two hours." Raven flies back to the Titan Tower.

Raven gets the Titans together in the living room. On the screen Titans East and Titans Europe are split. "The Tamaranians are being forced by Starfire. They are not our enemies. I have told them we surrender,"

"What? Surrendered? Why?"

"Because they are not here for fighting. They want the Titans too come with them peacefully back to Tamaran. I bought us two hours for a plan."

"Where's Nightwing?"

"He's on his way over Speedy. I want a select team of Titans joining me. Kid Flash, Red X, and," She sees Hotspot on the screen. "Hotspot? Yes, we might need you. They can't touch you when you are powered up so that could help."

"And then what? Do you really need all of us? This is Starfire we're talking about if I remember right she was pretty strong but do you need all of us?"

"This is Koriand'r the Tamaranian not Starfire our friend. Lucifer was powerful enough that he lifted a curse that has been on her people for thousands of years. She's stronger and faster then ever before and now she has every Tamaranian on her side. Do not fight them. They are simply following orders. They will only fight if you fight them first. So Kid Flash, Hotspot, and Red X can you be here in the next hour?"

"I could. What should I bring?"

"Extra clothes, food, I don't know. We could be there in under a day or two but we might be there as long as it takes to stop Koriand'r."

"I'll be ready, make me a portal." Red X goes off screen.

"Same here." Hotspot goes off screen.

"I'll run there."

"What about me? Or the others?"

"Jinx, you and Speedy and Bumblebee will be in charge. I don't know what kind of crime would happen with the Tamaranians here but if there is any you are in charge." The screen goes black.

**Titans Europe**

Jinx is with Kid Flash in his room. "You don't have to do this! We just risked our neck against a demon! Some of us died, Red Star is dead. Now she's giving us more orders?"

"I know Jinx but this is serious."

"Last time was serious! How many times will you risk your life? Beating up thugs sure we can do that but this, this is serious. What if you don't come back?"

"It's part of being a hero. Didn't we risk our necks against Saboteur just a couple of months ago?"

"Well, we did. But this, especially after what happened…" Jinx looks away while holding back tears.

"I'm sorry I gotta go but I do. I'll come back Jinx I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kid Flash hugs her.

"Then I'll make sure I keep this one." He kisses her slowly.

**Moscow**

Red X is at the gravestone for Red Star. Red Star's hat is in a glass case. "Buddy I gotta go. Raven says it might take a day or more so I'll bring my Russian for Idiots book. With out you the Red Titans of Moscow need a new spokesman." He places a hand on the case. "Red Titan, only one left now. No one could replace you buddy." He taps on it twice and leaves.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing enters the Tower and goes straight to Starfire's room. He had been contacted by Cyborg earlier and told the plan. "Silkie we'll leave you lots of food so don't eat it all at once." He opens a couple drawers. "Do you know where she kept it?" He opens her closet door and pulls down a couple boxes. "Here it is." He pulls out a picture of him with Starfire. It was only a few days after she met him and the others. "Maybe this will help."

Raven focuses her powers and forms a portal near where Hotspot was. He walks through. "Thank you Raven. I'm sorry I missed the fight with the demon. My communicator was broken. Although I'm glad I was home. I saved them."

"I doubt there would have been much you could have done. It didn't matter who we had Lucifer was too powerful. We're lucky only three people died."

"I heard the same man did all three and it wasn't Lucifer."

"We suspect that. Ravager says it was her brother, Grant. He was dead but Lucifer brought him back. So Lucifer killed them with one of his many pawns."

"And this? He had some thing to do with Starfire?"

"Her people were cursed and he lifted it from her. I don't know if a Tamaranian is evil or the lifting of the curse caused her too turn evil. But when you power up no one can touch you. We may need that."

"Why don't we fight now and go on our own terms?"

"The Tamaranians here are here by her orders. If we stop her I am sure they will surrender."

"You hope they will. I will wait for the others."

**Titans Europe**

Kid Flash pulls away from Jinx. "Wow, sorry."

"What?"

"Uh, look in a mirror." Jinx grabs one and looks in it.

"My neck! I look like you beat me." She turns her head and sees more hickies on the other side of her neck. "Wow what are you a vacuum?"

"I don't think vacuums bite." Kid Flash licks his lips and laughs. "You didn't leave any on me did you?"

"No your skin is still perfect. I swore I bit you back." They both laugh.

"My skin is resistant against damage. It's from all my running. Wind resistance can really dry it out if you don't take care of it."

"I'm sure that's it." She hugs him and rests her head on his chest. "Please keep your promise."

"I will Jinx, I will." He pulls her head back and kisses her gently on the lips. "I better go."

"I, but, ok." He disappears in a blur.

**Titan Tower**

Raven opens a portal and Red X steps through. "Thanks babe. But why was I invited?" Raven ignores the _babe_ part of Red X's hello.

"You're good and we need the best. You fought us before and you did well. And if you're here then you clearly have the bravery we will need."

"The best? Alright! Hey if we keep flirting maybe after we could," A black mass forms over his mouth.

"It wasn't flirting." Raven leaves keeping her energy on his mouth.

**One Hour Later**

The Titans meet on the roof as a Tamaranian ship lowers. "Enter." None of the Tamaranian warriors have their weapons raised.

"Will we have food and sleep areas?"

"Yes. This will take about thirty one of your hours. I suggest you sleep and eat before we arrive."

"Thank you." Raven waits until her team of Titans are on the ship. "We will not fight we will not resist. So please treat us with the respect we are showing you."

"Of course. Thank you for not fighting with us." Raven enters the ship.

**A/N Ok so uh, no action, sorry. But lots of story! I'm setting up Season 8's main story I guess. Starfire, no, Koriand'r, has killed Galfore and taken control of Tamaran. But as Raven said, is she evil because all Tamaranians were evil before the curse made them peaceful or was the lifting of the curse the cause? And I like that Raven/Tamaran Leader of the attack found a resolution. She clearly saw that they were just following orders and since they were just following orders so they didn't really want a fight. They don't want this but if they don't follow orders they could and would probably be killed. And her team, will it be enough? The original Titans, Logan, Psykick, Kid Flash, Hotspot, and Red X. Can they save Star? Or is there only one solution?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 2: Tamaran**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Tamaranian Ship**

Nightwing sits alone in a small room. It has a cot and a sink and nothing more. The Titans had been given orders not to fight back and if they didn't they could go where they wanted. But Nightwing stays in the tiny room.

Cyborg is looking for a distraction and goes to Kid Flash's room. "Hey man, busy?"

"With what? I didn't think I would need a book but man this is taking forever. If only I could run through space."

"Yeah and if I had the T Ship I'd have some video games."

"I should have brought Jinx along then I'd have some thing to do." Kid Flash laughs. "We all should have brought our girlfriends."

"If we had one."

"What, you don't? And after all the crushing Jinx did on you I figured a sweetheart like you would have his pick."

"Wait, Jinx had a crush on me? Oh, when I was Stone. When I looked more then halfway human."

"Dude even after she had one. It wasn't until I came along that she stopped crushing. And I admit I may have kept an eye on you two when you helped with our Tower."

"Ha, jealous of me?"

"Not jealous just worried about her first crush hanging around. Thankfully I didn't have too kick your butt."

"Just try it."

"When we get back I wouldn't mind a sparring match. Let Jinx watch show her who the better fighter is." Kid Flash does a couple goofy poses.

**Elsewhere on the Ship**

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven focuses her powers on an object floating in front of her. It spins slowly and shows on one side the Eye of Ra and on the other side the symbol of Scath.

When there is a knock on her door she quickly puts the object away. "What?"

"Um, Raven, can I open the door?"

"Yes." Logan does. "What do you want?"

"A plan, a strategy, some thing for when we get there." He stands in the doorway since the room was too small for both to be inside at the same time.

"I have several ideas but none of them good. This was a powerful curse lifted by Lucifer. I can't place it back on her I'm too weak."

"Weak? Raven you and your friends have killed two demons. How is placing a little spell more then you can handle once you focus on it?"

"I do not know any that would help. The only way I can see of stopping this is killing her."

"Nightwing won't let you do that."

"Only him? Starfire is our friend."

"Koriand'r isn't. She is an enemy now. She has turned her people in to slaves. They don't even want her."

"Who would do it? Would you? Could you kill Starfire?" Logan extends his claws.

"My claws could do it."

"But could the man they come with do it?"

"I don't know. I've never killed before. I wanted too kill, Magneto, Blackfire, but I've never actually done it. And if I actually got close and didn't do it? Then any one who was killed after that would be on me."

"We need a plan. If I can't place the spell on her and make her like she was then killing her is the only option we have. But no one on the Titans could do it could they?"

"We need some one who has killed before."

"None of us have except for me."

"You were dead when your powers did what they did and it only took those who deserved it."

"I was dead but my powers still did it."

"We need some one who can kill with out being hurt first. I only know of one person and she's back at the Tower."

"Did we leave any food for her? Or any one who could take care of her? I was in such a hurry I forgot about her."

"I didn't care after what she's done but she may be what we need. Too bad she is back at the Tower."

"I can still get there, I think."

"Whoa, a portal?"

"Not this time. I would never find the ship from that distance. I have another way. But even if we get her here she is trapped."

"Then it is a good thing we brought Hotspot. You get her here and I'll get her free." Logan hurries away from Raven's room.

"Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos. Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven's soul self leaves her and moves out of the ship and back towards Earth.

**Earth**

Raven's soul self wraps around Ravager. "Hey, let me go that's cold! What are you doing now Raven? Killing me? I can't die!" She disappears inside of Raven's soul self.

**Ship**

Logan finds Hotspot. "Hey, just how hot can you get?"

"Why?" Logan extends a claw.

"Could you melt Adamantium?"

"I've never tried. Why?"

"We're grabbing some one we might need but they are tied up with an Adamantium wire. If you can make it hot enough I can try and cut through it."

"I'll try but no guarantees. So uh, where are they?"

"Back on Earth but Raven is getting her."

Raven's soul self appears in her room and enters back in to her body. "That was close."

"What was? Where am I? What's going on?"

"I can only leave my body for a few minutes. After that I can't enter my body."

"Well, again, where are we? Why did you grab me?"

"We're in outer space."

"You what, found a black hole?"

"We're not killing you, yet."

"So why am I here?"

"We're freeing you but only if you help us."

"And why should I help you?"

"Think of it as being judged. If you do good then the scales may tip in your favor. Right now you are dead you just haven't been given the needle yet."

"If doing good is all it takes remember I helped kill Lucifer and my father."

"True. Help us with this and we will consider it also."

"Help you with what? What could I possibly do that you can't?"

"Kill." Raven waves her hand and her door opens. Her powers wrap around Ravager and lift her up carrying her out of the room.

Logan and Hotspot see Raven and Ravager. "He isn't sure he can do it but he'll try."

"Good. Ravager, do you agree?"

"Kill? Who am I killing? Why should I kill some one won't you hold that against me?"

"Whoa wait we're bringing her here so she can kill Starfire? I'm not helping you guys do that."

"Hotspot it may be the only way. I don't know what spell was used on her race thousands of years ago. If we can't make her normal again then the only option we have is death."

"Wait you want me to kill Starfire? What happened? Hello some one tell me what's going on! If I'm being hired for another hit I'll probably do it but I like knowing who, what, and why of the target."

"You've done this before?" Hotspot powers up.

"I was a hitwoman for hire. I've only failed once and the deader nearly killed me. So what is going on?"

"When we fought Lucifer he removed the curse on Starfire that made her, peaceful. Her entire race was once great warriors one or two could take a planet. But a curse was used too tie their emotions and their powers together. When they killed they would feel remorse and be weakened. Now she has taken control of her homeworld and her people are slaves. Why we did not fight them."

"So you just surrendered?"

"Yes. They don't want a fight. They fear Starfire and once she is beaten they will surrender. But if I can't put the curse back on her then the only option is death."

"So you want me too do the deed? Don't have the guts for it?"

"No, none of us do." Logan gets between Raven and Ravager. "Why we need you. You've done this before so let's treat it like any other target."

"Deader, not target. You can miss a target but a deader is dead when the contract is made they just don't know it yet." Ravager smiles evilly. "But how am I killing her if I'm wrapped up like this?"

"That's why I brought Hotspot. He can heat up the Adamantium and melt it enough I can cut through it."

"Maybe. I don't know if I can make it that hot."

"Just try Hotspot." Hotspot places his hands on the Adamantium wire and starts powering up.

Every one is sweating as Hotspot powers up more and more. Raven forms her energy around herself protecting herself from the heat when it became too much. "Hey, can I get in on that?" Her powers form over Logan. "Thanks."

"What about me? My arm feels like it's on fire."

"It will be if you move stand still." Hotspot concentrates all of his heat in to his hands. "Logan, try it." Raven's powers leave Logan and he strikes against the metal. His claw cuts it a little. He strikes again and his claw forces through one part of the wire. He keeps slashing until the Adamantium wire falls away.

"Ok I need a shower and some food." Ravager pulls at the collar of her shirt. "I am not fighting while smelling like a sweat sock."

"I'll let the Tamaranians know we are using the showers."

"We?"

"I'm not letting you out of the sight of a Titan. Hotspot and Logan keep on her when I come back Psykick and I will take her to the showers." Raven disappears through a portal.

**Earth**

Gizmo has unfrozen Professor Chang and Mammoth. "We're making a new Hive Five and I chose you."

"Thanks Gizzy." Mammoth stretches. "How did you get out?"

"The Titans released me in exchange for fixing Cyborg."

"And why me? I am not some teen villain."

"I want some one almost as smart as I am for help. When I'm busy leading the new Hive Five you can keep working on new weapons."

"Why now dude?"

"The Titan scum heads are busy with a bunch of aliens. They can't stop us now." Gizmo looks at the other frozen villains. "Its like being at a store and wondering what you should steal."

"We won't get Billy or See-More? What about Kyd Wykkyd?"

"Billy and See-More were annoying. But Kyd might be a good choice. Hmm, who should we unfreeze?" Gizmo walks back and forth wondering who should be unfrozen next.

**Ship**

Raven and Psykick keep a close eye on Ravager after she takes a shower. "I've never had a babysitter before. So when do your boyfriends come over?"

"Shut up. I saw you kill a Tamaranian before so I know you can do it. That's all you are."

"Oh really Psykick? After all the work you did for my father I thought you might appreciate me a little more."

"I was forced. Once we got the device off," Ravager laugh cuts her off.

"You're still sticking with that? He's dead you can tell the truth now. You worked for him until the very end didn't you? Or at least until he lost contact with you."

"No, never." A memory flashes in Psykick's mind of placing bombs in Titan Tower East after being contacted by Deathstroke. "Ow," She grabs her head.

"Whoa, Psykick?" Ravager sees blood dripping out of Psykick's nose and right ear.

"Psykick? What's wrong?"

"I, I don't know. Ever since Mad Max blew up his apartment and I lost my memory I've had bad headaches and stuff."

"That's it! He wondered what went wrong. You lost your memory." Ravager smiles wickedly. "Congrats on taking the easy way out. I killed my father so I could get away from him."

"You probably did it for selfish reasons. Did you think you would take his powers and use them?" Raven's hands glow over Psykick's bleeding ear.

"No. We were a team we were equal. But when he gained that power he didn't need me any more, we weren't equal. So I killed him."

"Oh hello, three lovely ladies joined us?" Red X leans against the wall. "Wait a minute, I recognize that face, you're Ravager." Red X gets in a fighting stance. "What is she doing here?"

"We might need her."

"They hired me for a hit. Red X isn't it? How did you get involved? Deathstroke's records showed you were little more then a thief."

"Playing the hero can be fun and more rewarding. I was one half of the Red Titans of Moscow. Now the only one because of you and your family."

"Red X back off."

"No way Raven. Red Star is dead because of her and I'll avenge him right now." Two X's come off the top of his hands and start spinning.

"I killed my father! Because of me my family is dead! I killed Deathstroke and planned with him on betraying Lucifer. Lucifer brought my brother back so killing him and my father also meant killing my brother. If not for me Lucifer may have won and if not him then my father would have. Every one would be dead." Ravager walks towards Red X. "What will you do? Kill the one who saved every one else?"

"Red X, Ravager, back off. When this is over you two can fight, a clean fight, but not now."

"Clean? What, no blood?" Red X shakes his head.

"No, blood should be allowed. How about no killing?"

"No autopsy sounds good." Red X nods and walks away.

"Ravager he isn't the only one. Don't make every one mad before this is over. Afterwards if you want you can fight but not now." Raven's eyes start glowing.

"Is Hotspot here?" Raven realizes she was getting mad and affecting the air around her.

"No, Ravager, Psykick, we still have more then a day before we get there. We should find a room for Ravager and get some sleep."

"I'm hungry you've been feeding me tofu crap since the battle."

"We'll eat after we wake up."

The Titans eat, sleep, and wait. Changeling looks out the window waiting too see Tamaran. "Hey Changeling." He turns and sees Red X.

"Hey uh, Red. What are you doing?"

"Planning, you?"

"Missing some one." He thinks of Terra. Because of the device Cyborg's friend made for him he could talk in animal form. He could curl up on Terra's lap as a cat and talk with her with out her parent's knowing she had a boy in her room.

"Changeling, did you know they brought Ravager?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she's a killer and that's what we need."

"No, no, we can't kill Star. How do you know they brought her? I don't remember seeing her."

"Because I saw them with her earlier. So I'm planning on avenging Red Star." Red X waits for a reaction. "Will you help?"

"I'm not a killer and she can't be killed."

"What, why?"

"She's immortal from what Raven told us. Raven read her mind and found that Deathstroke gave her some serum made from the blood of people who healed really fast and well, you can't kill her."

"No wonder she was up for a fight. She knew I couldn't beat her." Red X sits down next to Changeling. "So who you missing?"

"Terra, my uh, girlfriend."

"You don't sound very sure of that."

"She is but we've had a rough history."

"How rough?"

"She tried killing me and my friends while working for Deathstroke." Changeling's nervous laughter is short.

The first Titan to see Tamaran is Hotspot. "We're almost there."

"Get ready. They may bring us to Starfire right away or keep us in cells. If we are being taken to a dungeon then we attack and go for Starfire. If we are taken to Starfire remember she isn't our friend any more. We must strike fast but try and not hurting the Tamaranians."

"What is she doing here?" Cyborg raises his sonic cannon at Ravager.

"She's here in case I can't cast the curse on Starfire." Raven hides something in a secret pocket of her cloak. "And only if I give the order."

"Yes Raven I know. One problem though I don't have a weapon."

"We'll get you one if the time comes." Raven feels the ship slow down. "Get ready Titans."

**Tamaran**

The Titans are led off single file with Raven in the lead. They are led through several hallways and then down stairs. "Where are you taking us?"

"The dungeons. The Great Leader will see you one at a time." Raven can feel the sadness coming off of the lead Tamaranian.

"I'm sorry." Raven's eyes start glowing. "Titans they're taking us to the dungeons." They stop walking.

"Keep moving do not fight us."

"I'm sorry but we can't see her one at a time." Raven's powers expand and knock down two guards. "Don't kill them just knock them out."

"Easy peasy lemon squeazy." Psykick uses her powers and slams a guard in to the ceiling.

"Sorry guys it's our job." Kid Flash becomes a blur as he attacks the guards.

In a few minutes the Titans have taken care of the guards. "I'm sensing her powers. Give me a few more seconds and I'll have her location." Raven closes her eyes and focuses her powers. "There, get ready." Raven opens a portal. "On three we go through and attack."

"Just attack? What about the spell?"

"I'll try it but if it doesn't work then," Raven looks towards Ravager. "Plan B."

**Throne Room**

Koriand'r awaits her presents. She had already decided who would be brought first. "Come on Nightwing. We will see how much of a girl that is a friend he thinks I am now." Her eyes glow with power.

A black portal opens and the Titans pour out. "Go! Don't kill the guards just knock them out!"

"Right!" Logan and Red X go after two very large guards carrying spears.

"I remember what you guys are afraid of." Changeling turns in to an alien guard dog.

"What is this? Stop! You are my prisoners!"

"Think again Starfire." Nightwing cuts his invisibility. "We are your friends, remember?" Nightwing pulls a picture out of the Titans. They had just defeated Mumbo again and were posing for a picture. The fan sent them a copy and Starfire was voted too keep it. "We are still your friends Starfire." He hands her the picture.

"Us, Robin," Koriand'r brings the picture close to her face. "Are no more." Green energy shoots out of her eyes and burns the picture. "Now I am Koriand'r the true Tamaranian! And when I discover a way I will free all of my people from the curse!"

"Not if I can help it." Raven pulls out the amulet she had been meditating with earlier. She points the Eye of Ra side at Koriand'r. "Abbas adeo crinis inquis perdo vulnus!" A dark energy shoots out from the amulet and hits Koriand'r in the chest.

Kid Flash is busy with several guards. "Ok you guys are a lot tougher then the ones we dealt with earlier." Both of his hands throbbed with pain. He had tried punching the guards in the heads but all it did was hurt him.

Psykick has two guards on her. "Let me go!" She blasts one with her powers and sends him flying. "Stop fighting us we aren't here for you!"

"No one can stop the Great Leader!"

"We will!" Psykick dodges a swing from a halberd and grabs it with her powers. She breaks it in half then tosses the broken pieces away.

Red X and Logan work together. "Wow with moves like those I can see why the Titans had trouble with you."

"Not just that but Nightwing made this suit so he could beat the other Titans." Red X throws a sticky X at a guard and pins them against a wall.

Hotspot powers up. "You can't touch me with out being burnt. Back off or I turn the heat up."

"Please why are you doing this? We can not stop or the Great Leader will kill us."

"We'll stop her and it would be easier if you surrendered!" The guards and Hotspot do not attack each other.

Cyborg blasts a guard with his sonic cannon. "Come on you're making this harder then it has too be." He fires at another one.

Ravager stands quietly watching. If a Tamaranian tried attacking her powers would alert her and she could dodge it before it was even attempted.

Raven feels the energy weaken from the amulet. "Did it work?" She sees a strange glow coming from Koriand'r. "Star?"

"Die!" Raven is hit by Koriand'r's eye lasers.

"Raven!" Nightwing stops. "Starfire stop this! We will hurt you if you don't."

"Try it boy. I am the first Tamaranian in over a thousand years to have this power." She punches Nightwing in the stomach doubling him over. "I am the first Great Leader since we were stripped of our true powers! You can not stop me!"

"No, this isn't happening." Raven flies backwards looking for Ravager.

When she sees Ravager she flies over. "What are you doing?"

"I still don't have a weapon. A dagger or knife would be best."

"They aren't using any."

"Then I can't really help you."

"We need a weapon. Does any one have a weapon!" The Tamaranian guards are confused. They carried spears and axes and halberds but this human couldn't be asking them for a weapon.

"I do." Logan kicks a distracted guard in the stomach then leaps over them and runs over. "Where's Hotspot?"

"I'll get him." Raven's eyes glow and a portal forms. Soon Hotspot falls through it.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Here," Logan extends a claw. "Heat this up like you did the wire."

"What, why?"

"Ravager needs a dagger and this is the best we have."

"Dude won't this hurt?"

"Just do it while Raven protects us." Raven's energy comes up forming a bubble. "Now before I change my mind."

"Uh, ok get ready." Hotspot places a hand on the claw and focusing his powers in to it. Logan squeezes his eyes shut and bites on his tongue. Tears start coming out of his eyes as Hotspot makes his hand hotter and hotter.

Nightwing recovers and attacks Koriand'r. "We gave you a chance, I'm sorry."

"Do not be you fool. I am more powerful then you will ever imagine!" Koriand'r's muscles bulge with power. "I could crush your skull with one hand!"

"Try it." Nightwing pulls a disc out and throws it. Koriand'r catches it and crushes it.

"Ew, what was that?" Her hand sticks together.

"Some thing so sticky it needs a special chemical for it," Nightwing stops when Koriand'r's hand glows and is cleaned of the gunk. "Ok never mind." Nightwing pulls a staff out. "I won't hold back."

"If you did I would kill you even quicker." Koriand'r lunges at Nightwing and slams an elbow in to his chest. He hears the sound of a bone cracking from the blow. "Are you done already?"

"No," Nightwing can barely breathe as he uses the staff for help with staying on his feet. "You are very strong but that only goes so far."

"I can go any where!"

"No you can't." Nightwing reaches in to his belt and pulls out another picture. "You can't go home. You can't pet Silkie. You can't be our friend like this."

"Worthless!" Koriand'r throws an energy bolt and hits Nightwing on the knee dropping him to the floor.

"Aaaa!" Logan's scream makes every one freeze. His claw is grabbed by Ravager before it hits the ground.

"Are you sure Raven?"

"Do it Ravager it's our only hope." Raven looks up at Koriand'r. "I'm sorry friend."

"Ha, I'll crush her as easily as I crushed Nightwing." Koriand'r throws an energy bolt but Ravager has already moved out of the way.

A guard tries attacking her but Ravager has ducked before his swing and he is so caught off guard he trips and falls over his own feet. "Kill her!" Two more guards try going after Ravager but are easily dodged.

Ravager gets to the stairs of the throne and runs up them past Nightwing. "And this is why we call them deaders." She slashes with the claw and strikes Koriand'r across the throat.

Koriand'r grabs at her throat and blood forces through her fingers. Ravager turns and stabs her through the back. "I'm not sure where your heart is but that looked about right." Ravager pulls the claw out and Koriand'r falls.

The Tamaranian guards quickly go down on one knee and bow. Nightwing struggles but stands up. "No, Starfire." He glares at Ravager.

"Hey Raven hired me for this hit so don't get all mad at me."

"Nightwing you knew this was the plan." Raven puts an arm on his shoulder. "Let me heal you."

"Don't touch me. You should have tried the spell again or another spell. You should have tried some thing!"

"I did try and it didn't work. The magic was too powerful for me. Now please let me heal you."

"Thank you." A Tamaranian guard walks up to Raven as she heals Nightwing. "We could not stop her ourselves. We did not believe any one could. You have saved us from a cruel and dark fate."

"So that's it?" Kid Flash holds his hands up. He has a couple of broken fingers and blood stains one of his gloves. "Raven, can you heal me?"

"Yes, after I'm done with Nightwing." Her hands glow brightly then stop. Nightwing runs over and kneels down.

"Starfire please you can't be dead, not like this." He starts crying.

Raven heals Kid Flash's hands. "I'm sorry we fought but it was the only option."

"No, of course we hold no grudges against you or your friends."

"Please Starfire, wake up." Raven reaches in to her the hidden picket and pulls out a ring. It was made of gold with a large blood red ruby on top.

"Nightwing, there may be a chance we can still save her."

"How? You killed her. You had Ravager kill her how can we save her?"

"I stole several artifacts from the altar. The first one I hoped could amplify my powers but it wasn't enough. Another is the Ring of the Dead. It is said too open portals in to the underworld. I could try and go in and save her soul. If I bring it back though she may be just as evil."

"We'll tie her up, restrain her, so if she is then she can't harm us." Logan looks at the ring. "How long do you think this will take?"

"I don't know. The underworld is massive. Hell, Purgatory, Heaven, the Waiting Gates, Judgment, if I am fast enough I should find her before she goes past Judgment."

"Just you? No way Raven you'll need help."

"I am the only one with the powers that can do this. I will go alone if I can open this portal." The ring starts floating between her palms. The ruby glows dimly at first but then gains strength. "Open for me, please open."

A red beam shoots out from the ruby and a dark red portal forms. Screaming can be heard coming from it. Every one around it feels as though any chance for hope, happiness, or joy had been crushed. Every Titan's worst fear seemed as though it were crawling out of the portal. "If I do not come back, I'm sorry." Raven floats through the portal and it closes behind her.

**A/N Well, here it is. The Tamaranian's surrender the second Starfire is killed and feel no animosity towards the Titans for killing her. Starfire, Koriand'r, is dead. Raven has gone through a portal in to the Underworld so she can look for her soul. Will she find it? And if she does will Starfire still be evil or not? Only one way of knowing, read the next episode, Raven's Inferno!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 3: Raven's Inferno**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Underworld**

Raven sees nothing. It was dark as far as she could see. "Hello? Did I mess up the spell?" She hears what sounds like wind rustling through leaves. "Who's there?"

"Me," She turns towards the voice but can't see them. "Why are you here? You are not dead you aren't even close."

"Who are you?"

"I am known as many things. I am the ultimate in fairness. I am constant. I am always and forever. With out me life has no meaning. If you guess correctly I will let you see."

"Death. No matter how rich or poor you will die. As long as there is life there is death. When you die it is for forever. With out death what does it mean too be alive?"

"Very good." The area lightens and Raven sees Death. He was wearing the black cloak but the hood was down. His face was quite handsome in her opinion and his shoulder length black hair reminded her of her own. "Now why are you here? You are not dead or close."

"I'm here for a soul of a friend."

"Oh yes of course why else would you enter? I am sorry but if you want through you must be dead and then you can not leave."

"I can't accept those options."

"You have no choice. I'm sorry but I do not care who or what you are in the end you must die for that is only fair." He reveals an arm and a black mist forms in to a scythe. "I am Death and this is what I do. People think I am evil but it must be done."

"I won't hold it against you if you don't hold it against me that I won't just surrender." Raven's eyes glow and her powers wrap around the scythe.

"What are you doing? You are not human!"

"Never said I was." She rips the scythe away from Death.

"Neither am I." Death's cloak blows like a strong wind was blowing even though the air was calm. "I do not need my scythe."

"Then you won't mind if I do this will you?" The scythe disappears inside of Raven's powers. "Move out of the way or help me find my friend's soul."

"I can do neither as long as you are alive. Black tentacles escape from Death and float towards Raven.

"Then I will make you." Raven's energy floats towards Death's power.

The dark energies clash and a tornado of energy swirls between them. "Mortal the only way you leave here alive is if you go back you can not go forward."

"I must go forward!" Raven focuses on her anger. "I failed my friend! I wasn't good enough! I can't let her die!" As she finds more reasons for anger her powers grow. "Ever since Dick left us I've been the one in charge! I didn't ask for it they just let me!" Her powers push back at Death's powers. "No one helped me they just forced it all on me! I did what was needed but just once they could have offered me help! Why am I the one who makes the plans? Dick does the planning not me! That weakling ran away because he didn't think we were good enough!"

"I don't care about your problems mortal." Death is calm and cool. He doesn't understand what Raven was doing.

"You will when you are the one who is on their death bed because I will rip you apart. I failed Starfire I failed my friends but they failed me! Only one said he would help me the rest would just let me come here and die!" Raven's powers expand outwards and swallow up Death's energy. "And now you think you can stop me? I must do this!" Raven's eyes start glowing red. "I have killed two demons you will not stop me!"

"Foolish mortal even the demons fear me."

"I do not!" Raven has two more glowing red eyes as her voice deepens. "You make many fear death but I have died once already. It was not as bad as one would think." Raven's laugh is deep and filled with evil. "Maybe you will have the same experience." The scythe she took from Death earlier flies out and pierces Death through the chest.

"No, mortal fool do you know what will happen if you kill me?"

"I will continue and find my friends soul."

"If I die then nothing else will. The Universe needs death! With out me it will cease too be. What will be the point of finding your friend's soul if the Universe ends?"

"I can heal you but you must help me find her soul."

"I can't!"

"Then you die." Raven powers down and her eyes become normal.

"No, no, I will not let the Universe end because of this. Heal me and I can tell you where your friend is but that is all."

"Where is she?"

"What was her name?"

"Starfire, Koriand'r is her native name."

"A Tamaranian? Yes, she came by not that long ago. She went gently on to Judgment."

"Where is that?"

"The Judgment is next. I take the dead to them and they decide where the soul goes. Now take my scythe out of me and heal me!"

"Thank you." Raven waves her hand in front of her and the scythe is ripped out. "Hold still if you try any thing I will kill you." Raven holds her hands over Death's wound and soon he heals. "Any warnings?"

"The Judgment will be unlike any experience you ever had."

"I had it once before."

"You got that far? Why do I not remember you?"

"Last time I was dead."

"Ah yes your soul would have been all that passed. Good bye mortal you were not as foolish as I thought." Death disappears and Raven sees a door appear.

**Judgement**

Raven remembers this place from before. "Hello again. Where is Starfire?"

"_She asks about the soul of Koriand'r? Did we not just sentence her? Are you another victim of hers?"_

"No I am a friend and I am not dead. Where did you send her soul? I must get it."

"_She says she is not dead but how is she here? Death would not allow her through why do you lie?"_

"_She is not lying you of all should know this. Mortal what is so important about this one soul?"_

"She was my friend. I tried saving her but failed. I must bring her soul back and make up for my failure."

"_Noble reasons indeed for some one whose soul is so dark."_

"_Yes very dark. She will fit well with where she will be going."_

"_Oh you will let her pass?"_

"_If she could get past Death why should we stop her? She is very determined why not let her through?"_

"_Because it is not normal."_

"_But you can see she is not. Her soul so dark yet it glows. No light should escape such darkness and yet it does."_

"_I see now yes. She fights her ways. She could do great if she did evil. Terrible things but great things. Instead she fights for the light."_

"_Maybe she is not as damned as we once thought. Yes she would be comfortable with where she is going but would she deserve being there?"_

"What are you talking about? Where are you sending me?"

"_We are not sending you. You want the soul of the dead who has been judged as unclean."_

"Hell? How could you send her there? Starfire has done nothing but fight for the good guys!"

"_Really? Then why was her soul so dark? I had not seen a soul so dark since Lord Malchior finally crossed."_

"Malchior? I, he died?"

"_Yes and no. Some one sent him through a portal and Death dispatched him."_

"Herald, when we fought the Brotherhood of Evil. He's in Hell also?"

"_Of course as is your friend. Why do you want some one so dark?"_

"She isn't dark. Lucifer lifted a curse from her and that is what made her evil."

"_Lucifer? Yes he would find it humorous wouldn't he?"_

"_Yes condemning another soul to Hell who fought for only the light. If she was of the light then we made a mistake and we shall correct it."_

"_If this one can find and save her."_

"So where do I go?"

"_To Hell."_ The room disappears and is replaced by a cavern filled with fire and magma. She hears the screaming of the damned and tortured.

**Hell**

Raven walks forward unsure of where she should go. Hell was a massive place and from what she read it was separated. Some of the deeper areas would hold the most evil… "Lucifer tainted her soul. She wasn't evil Lucifer did it. But as dark as he made it she won't be here." Raven's body starts trembling. She was in the easy parts of Hell. The pain and torture here was for the lowlifes of sin. She would go deeper if she wanted Starfire's soul. A place reserved for those who committed genocide and even worse.

Raven looks around and sees those whose souls were damned by their sins. Some were being burnt by small fires. The bodies burn and burn but are never destroyed.

She continues walking and sees new tortures. She sees a woman being covered in blood by a minor demon. "Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know please forgive me!" The demon covers her with more and Raven sees some pour in the woman's mouth. She starts drowning but no matter how much blood poured in her lungs she wouldn't suffocate and die.

Raven sees nightmare after nightmare. A man being skinned painfully but new skin always grew over just for a demon too skin off again.

She hears the sound of fists pounding on glass. She turns and sees a woman in a glass case filled with water. She pounds on the glass but it does no good. Her screams can not come as her lungs were filled with water.

"Who are you? Why are you here you are not dead?" An imp like creature leaps down from the top of the case.

"I am here looking for a soul. I do not believe she would be on this level." Raven looks back at the woman. "What did she do?"

"She drowned her children so she will forever be drowned. Do not interfere or we will include you."

"I won't interfere. I am here for only one soul."

"Maybe I could help you? If you are here yet not dead then the Judgment sent you. Why are you here?"

"They made a mistake. A soul was condemned but was pure. A demon tainted the soul so badly it fooled them."

"A power like that it must have been a great powerful demon."

"I was greater." Raven's eyes glow.

"Oh I see yes I see. I can take you to the next depth of Hell but be careful. Not every one will like having a mortal down here."

"And you do?"

"I find you fascinating! The pain you cause on each other! She drowned her children and committed suicide instead of filling out some form from the government that was done every ten years because she hated the leader. He," The demon points at a man who was impaled on a long spear that angled up. He would pull and pull trying too climb but when he gets close his hands slip and he falls all the way back. "Killed his mistress after she became pregnant. He shoved a metal spike straight through her stomach. And why? What does he gain? Why do you humans do such things?"

"Who said I was human." Raven's powers expand out from her body and the demon cowers.

"No, no one did. I was not accusing you of such things."

"Then take me down I must find my friend and fix the mistake."

"Oh yes I will and remember who helped you. Ezekiel is my name mortal remember I helped you."

"Why?"

"Your soul is very dark. You may not be here now as punishment but one day you will."

"We'll see." Ezekiel leads Raven away from the damned.

Ezekiel looks over the edge. "I can not go farther. The demons down there are mean."

"You were drowning a woman forever."

"That is not mean that is punishment. They down there will not be nice with a mortal even one sent by the Judgment."

"How deep do I go?"

"I don't know. I heard very deep down is where they send the worst. How badly was your friend's soul damned?"

"I'm going all the way down then."

"I pity you mortal. Any of us who fall down there never return." Ezekiel backs away from the ledge. "Remember who was nice and do not trust the rest. They will try and trick you but keep going."

"Why are you so helpful?" Raven looks in to the demon with her powers. "You are just as evil as the rest."

"I am but as I said humans fascinate me. How do you think? Why do you perform your actions? How does a mother drown her children because she hates some one who doesn't even know they exist? Why does a mortal chase after the soul of a friend? Surely you have others. Why does she matter so much?"

"I do not know." Raven floats over the edge.

**Deeper in to Hell**

Raven feels herself sweat as she gets deeper in to Hell. It wasn't just the heat but the way the walls seemed like they were closing in on her. Was that a hand reaching out? No, decrepit vines. A scream? No the wind. The deeper she went the worst she felt.

**The Depths of Hell**

Raven sees the opening and flies through. Under her was a black liquid dripping from the walls. She realizes quickly it was tainted blood. "At least there isn't any screaming." Her eyes glow and adjust too the darkness. "Oh no," She feels like a ball of ice had just formed in her chest as she sees the bodies. Millions, maybe billions, chained to the rock.

The tainted blood flows over the bodies chained on the wall and to the floor. She looks down and sees more bodies. She sees they are breathing, alive.

She flies through the caverns looking for Starfire. She sees many different kinds of beings. Human, alien, demonic. All were chained down. "What could a demon do too be punished like this?" Her voice echoes around the chamber.

"No, no leave us! No!" Raven forms energy over her ears as every tormented soul starts screaming.

"I must get out of here." She looks for an opening and sees several tunnels. She flies towards one and flies through it.

On the other side she sees more bodies but they weren't screaming and her powers lower from her ears. _I better be quiet or they might start._ She flies silently looking for Starfire.

She flies for hours and starts too feel weak. _I must find a place to rest._ She looks around for the tunnels and doesn't see one. She flies faster starting to panic.

She goes around a corner and sees the tunnels she came through. When she lands she feels the blood soak through her boots. It starts creeping up her legs before she uses her powers knocking it off. She floats with her legs folded and starts meditating hoping it would help her regain her powers.

**Earth**

Gizmo and Chang have unfrozen some one they didn't know. "Hey, who are you?"

"Lobo, you?" The teen's voice was deep and throaty. His skin was a light blue and his long hair white. His body gave off an aura of power reflected by his muscles. He was six foot six and at least three hundred pounds all muscle.

"Gizmo the leader of the Hive Five. We're recruiting new members. What do you do?"

"You never heard of me? I've always been shadowed by my father, Slo-Bo."

"The bounty hunter? You like him?"

"Mostly. I'm as strong as Superman, as tough as the Thing, and the sense of smell of Sabertooth. I am an expert in any kind of combat and heal as quickly as any one can damage me."

"You good at making plans?" Lobo taps his head.

"I've been taught by the best and this is probably my strongest muscle. What do you think?"

"Are you annoying?"

"I don't think so but I usually work alone or with my father."

"Where is he?"

"He was hired by some Gordanian uh, how long have I been frozen?"

"Over a year."

"So over a year ago. He had me take his place with the Brotherhood."

"Wait here I like you but we have countless others." Gizmo moves on to the next candidate. "Ok Chang uh, Chesire."

**Hell**

Raven feels rested and flies back out the tunnel in to the first room. _I must mark this tunnel so I don't go through it again._ She marks the tunnel and goes through another.

She flies over the bodies when she sees orange. She looks closer and sees… "Starfire!" Her hand comes over her mouth and she expects screaming. After a few seconds when none of the bodies make a sound she flies towards Starfire. "I, how do I free you?" Her eyes open.

"Raven?" Starfire was skin and bones. Her voice was weak and raspy. She was covered in the tainted blood. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you Starfire. You didn't deserve this."

"Starfire…" She closes her eyes and goes limp.

"No, I know you aren't dead. Raven moves her hands over a shackle and they glow. The shackle rejects her powers.

"You can't save me."

"Yes I can. I was sent by the Judgment. They made a mistake and I am here so they can correct it."

"Please, go Raven."

"No!" Raven pulls the amulet she used on Starfire before. "This amplifies powers. I may be too weak but this will work!" Her eyes glow as does the amulet.

The shackle on Starfire's right wrist breaks. "See Starfire? I told you I would save you." Raven focuses on the second shackle until it breaks. "I know you're weak but I might need help."

"No, you will need help." As soon as the shackles were off Starfire's body gained weight and strength. She flies away from the rock and as the tainted blood drips off. Raven notices her hair as it became clean did not become red.

"Blackfire!" Raven powers up.

"I thought I was evil but here you are looking for my sister." Blackfire's hands glow purple. "What did she do? What did you do?"

"She did nothing but die after being affected by a demon. I did nothing but go after her. You however," As Raven's powers glow around the shackles she focuses on the amulet. "Will go back."

"I think not! I will kill you and escape!" Blackfire throws an energy bolt at Raven but misses. "My aim is off, no matter. It has been how long since that human killed me? I'm still better then you."

"Oh I've gained a lot of powers and learned plenty more since we last fought." Raven's powers attack Blackfire while keeping control of the shackles.

Raven tries getting Blackfire close but she doesn't fall for the trap. "I won't go back you don't understand what it is like. You aren't just chained down and left too die but never do. Your mind is no longer yours. No, it is not your mind."

"You are a monster and deserved this!" Raven flies at Blackfire catching her off guard by attacking her physically. Blackfire slams in to a wall and is covered by the tainted blood.

"Get it off!" Using the distraction Raven wraps her powers around a body close to Blackfire and pulls. The shackles are just long enough that the body's leg connects with Blackfire. "No, don't touch me."

"You are going back." Raven grabs Blackfire around the throat with her powers and throws her back where she had been. The shackles move over her wrists and snap shut.

"No!" The power drains from Blackfire and she is covered in the tainted blood. Her body withers away until she is skin and bone. "No, I'll kill you."

"No you won't Blackfire." Raven flies away looking for Starfire.

Raven is tired after using her powers on Blackfire. "I must find her. I can't keep this up." Her stomach growls with hunger.

Raven sees a red glow and flies towards it. "I just need a place too rest." She flies through an entrance and a large stone door closes behind her.

"Hello! Who are you? Wait a minute I know, Raven! Yes that spirit is familiar."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Raven takes a step back.

"Any one who comes through my door is like a book for me. Oh a half demon? And alive still why are you here? I swear I saw this spirit before." Raven looks around but doesn't see where the voice is coming from.

"I'm not a half demon any more."

"Yes you are. Page one conceived by a demon with a mortal. Nothing will change that not even killing your father."

"Shut up and show yourself!"

"I will but first let me read some more." Raven forms a bubble around her. "No matter I can still read you." Her powers drop away.

After a few minutes a nice comfy chair appears. "Go ahead and rest I won't hurt you Raven. Yes a very noble mission for some one so dark."

"I'm getting tired of being told how dark I am." Raven looks suspiciously at the chair but is tired and sits down. "Ooo," It was like sitting on a cloud.

"I see the Judgment made a mistake. It is very rare that is. Last time we dealt with some Italian fellow looking for his wife. Yes he killed many demons before he was allowed his wife's soul."

"I don't care about that."

"No of course not. Starfire, a Tamaranian? I know where a Tamaranian is."

"Blackfire is not the one I'm looking for."

"Oh it is like you read my mind!" Raven catches a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. Soon a short old wrinkly man comes out wearing a robe on a red ball. His feet move quickly over the ball and it rolls down a flight of stairs with the old man on top. "By the way Raven I am the Dealer. I am better known for making trades with mortals on the overworld but you are interesting."

"I'm also tired of hearing that. If you can't tell me where Starfire is then I should get going."

"Oh but rest! You will need it if you want your friend's soul. Even on a mission from the Judgment the others will not be civil." The old man rolls up in front of Raven. "Hmm, your soul and mind match. Dark but quick. But you want some thing don't you?"

"Yes Starfire's soul!"

"No not just that. You are greedy, selfish, like every other human."

"I am not and if you keep insulting me I will stop being nice."

"Stop being nice? Oh little girl you have no idea where you are or who you speak with." The Dealer hops off of the ball. He would only come up to Raven's waist if she were standing. "So what is it you truly want? A special friend who will understand you and be loyal? Or maybe complete control over your powers? Yes you would love that. If you had that then you could show your emotions like a normal woman."

"I am normal." Raven feels a hand on her shoulder and looks, there is nothing there.

"She fell in love with a book. Do you believe that is normal?" Raven recognizes the voice.

"Malchior what are you doing here?"

"Helping you like always."

"You never helped me." Raven feels the invisible hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Did I not teach you new more powerful spells? Did I not understand you better then your friends? The Dealer could make me a man and not a monster."

"I could yes I could. But she may not want you."

"I would never want that, that," Raven's eyes glow and the feeling of a hand on her shoulder disappears.

"Of course not. You want some one better. Some one who will love you for who you are and what you are. Why for your soul I would give you that and control over your powers."

"I do well enough on my own I don't need help."

"Really Raven?" Malchior's voice gets louder. "Is that why you have a mirror where you hide them? You are weak but dangerous. If you had control then no one could stop you."

"I don't need that!" Raven's powers escape and set the chair on fire. She gets out of it quickly and the Dealer puts it out.

"And that was my favorite chair. But I won't hold it against you no dear I won't." The chair disappears and a new one appears. "Go ahead and sit but please stay calm."

"Before she sits maybe we should give her a chance?"

"Oh yes maybe we should. How would you like knowing a life where you have control?"

"I can do it on my own."

"Oh so you say but you don't. Here child here is a chance." Raven blacks out.

**Alternate World**

Raven finds herself with the other Titans. A bank was being robbed by a team of villains. "Gizmo is leading a new Hive Five. Titans be careful we can't know what the new members can do."

"Wait Nightwing I can handle this." Raven flies forward as her powers swell inside of her.

"Get the gold! We got twenty more seconds before they show up."

"Do the math again Gizmo." Raven's power shoots out and wraps around the new members of the Hive Five. They fall asleep and she drops them. "I'm going back." She disappears in a swirl of energy.

**Hell**

Raven's eyes snap open. "I took all six of them alone. I didn't even try I could have done it in my sleep."

"Yes, yes you could have. But you won't."

"I can't trade my soul."

"Why? You're already damned what worse could happen? While you are alive you could have love, power, and more."

"Imagine," Raven jumps when she feels Malchior's breathe on her ear as he whispers. "A world where you are normal." She feels a chill move down her spine as she feels his lips. "You could find love with out destroying it. No more would you need a mirror or meditation. You wouldn't need a book for love and passion." She closes her eyes and fades away.

**Alternate World**

Raven comes back from fighting Dr. Light. She opens her door and sees a bouquet of flowers waiting on her bed. "I was only gone for a few minutes."

"I still missed you." A stranger she didn't recognize wraps his arms around her from behind. His lips find her neck and start kissing her. She feels emotions and other things she never thought possible. She almost screams and pushes him away when she realizes her powers weren't reacting. She was normal her emotions were under control. She could be kissed, touched, loved with out killing some one. She was happy in this world.

**Hell**

Raven comes back from the world still feeling some of the effects. "I, no. I can find that on my own."

"No you can't." Raven recognizes the voice as her own. She looks and sees herself in a red cloak and four red eyes.

"Yes you can!" She turns her head and sees herself in a purple cloak. "Love is meant for all."

"This is why you are so weak." Red glares at Purple. "I make you strong."

"With out the people you care for how strong are you?" Purple crosses her arms. "She is wrong."

"No you are wrong!" Red attacks Purple.

"Back off both of you!" Green attacks both of them splitting them up. "If I were in control she would never back down. With me she would," A loud burp cuts her off. Green glares at Brown.

"That was so funny!" Pink laughs.

"Yes Raven this is so normal. Every day you battle with them. Why not be one? Why not be normal and powerful and loved?" Malchior's words start breaking through Raven's coldness.

"We can be loved."

"Love is weak!"

"Neither is as good as being brave!" Green makes a pose and Pink laughs at her.

"Shut up!" Raven stands up from the chair. "I banished you." She walks towards Red.

"You can never banish me Raven you need me."

"No I don't. I'm not a demon any more I'm a human."

"You can never be human." Red's powers come out and attack Raven.

"No leave her alone!" Purple joins Raven in attacking Red.

The other Raven's join in attacking each other. Each one wanted control and knew this may be the only chance they ever got. "I am the power! I am your rage! With out me you will die!" Red's powers pierce through Purples shield and strike her.

"But I am the reason she fights with out me she would hide in a corner like Gray." Green kicks Red from behind.

"I am Raven I decide!" Raven's powers attack Brown and Orange at the same time. Orange is too lazy to fight back and is absorbed back in to Raven. Brown tries flying away but Raven is quick and grabs her absorbing her.

"You know if you took the deal this wouldn't keep happening."

"Shut up." Raven attacks and absorbs Yellow. She looks when she hears a whimper and attacks Gray quickly absorbing her with little resistance.

Pink attacks Green and grabs her around the neck. "If I am in control then she will always be happy!" She chokes Green until Purple attacks her knocking her off.

"How can she be happy with out love?"

"Shut up all of you I am the reason she has power I am the one who will take control!" Red's energy fires out and impales Green.

"No, I won't let you win." Green coughs and blood spews out.

"I already have." Green is tossed away by Red.

"I'm almost done." Raven absorbs Green.

Purple and Pink stand side by side. "We can work together. If she wants happiness she needs loves."

"And if she wants love she needs happiness."

"Both of you are weaker then I could ever be!" Red's demonic eyes glow as her powers increase.

"But if you want control you need me." Raven joins Pink and Purple. "I don't need you."

"Yes you do!" Red sends a massive attack at the three but it is blocked by Raven.

"You are a part of me. I am stronger together then I am separate." Pink and Purple are absorbed.

"Die!" Red's power presses against Raven's but can't push it away.

"After you." Raven's powers mover around Red's and attack her.

"No, you need me!"

"Yes, I do." Raven flies over and absorbed the injured Red.

She hears clapping and only now remembers the Dealer and Malchior. "So Raven are you sure you do not want a deal? What just happened is not a one time event. It will happen again and maybe next time you won't win."

"I can handle it. I don't need you Dealer."

"Are you sure? We know what will happen if you leave here with out making one."

"How could you?"

"Do you think our powers so limited? Why do you think he took me as an apprentice? How do you think I made sure my book ended up on your bed?"

"I, it was a coincidence."

"Of course not. Raven you loved me. You loved a book."

"You tricked me!"

"It does not mean you didn't love me. You were alone and I found you."

"No, I was never alone."

"Oh but you were. Why you fell for a book. How sad must you be that a book is the only one you can love? Wouldn't you like some one human who truly understands you? Or are you still using books too fill the void? You sad pathetic creature."

"No, I, I have some one, he cares about me. I am not alone."

"Where is he? He let you go off in to Hell alone? How much can he care about you? He must not be very loyal. I could give you some one who not only cares for you but will be loyal only to you. He will love and care for you like no one else." The Dealer reaches for her hand.

"Because you made him. My friend cares for me by choice and not by force." She keeps her hand away from Dealer.

"Ha, a friend. Like the ones who left you alone for days? If they had cared even a little they would have checked in on you."

"I did not know him then. And I did not know you Malchior. You lied, you broke my heart. It took days of meditation before I could think with out my powers overreacting. I even hugged Beast Boy."

"That mindless meatbag?"

"He's not mindless."

"Oh but you laughed before. You were so alone you needed a book for companionship. Do you really think you found some one? How long before he finds you just as creepy and weird? He will and you know it Raven. I know your mind I know how you think and feel." The room swirls and Raven finds herself watching a world she recognized.

Logan is in front of a movie theater. "What is this? What are you showing me?" The Dealer points and Raven sees a newspaper stand. "This is four months from now? Valentines Day? How can you know this?"

"Just watch."

Logan has a single pink rose in his hand. "I wonder what movie we should see." He looks at the different titles on the marquee. "She might like Bold and Dangerous."

"What? No I wouldn't. That is an action film. I'd rather see the Ward of Mysterio. He should know that."

"Be quiet and watch Raven."

Logan has his back turned to a person who puts her hands over his eyes. "Hey Logan what's up?"

"Hey uh, Rose," He hands her the rose. "I know, corny but," She kisses him.

"Thank you. I've never had a Valentine date before, or any date. So what movie are we watching?"

"I was thinking Bold and Dangerous."

"Perfect! I know it's only been a month since we got out but you seem too know me so well."

"Because I listen. I think it's what um, she liked about me."

"What she used too like. It's not your fault she's, well, how she is." Rose hugs Logan and rests her head on his chest. "Why a pink rose?"

"Any one can give a red rose but pink is special. I like the color pink."

"Most men don't."

"Most men aren't confident enough too like it." He kisses her romantically.

The Dealer laughs and his laugh is echoed by Malchior. "Alone again. I wonder what you did that made him leave you. Read a book and ignore every one else, again? Snap and nearly kill him? But what is with him and that girl he calls Rose?"

"No, it can't be the future. He would never date her. It can't happen!"

"But it is. And that will always be your future. Alone and desperate for company only to be rejected again and again. How much longer will it be before the loneliness affects your powers?"

"It won't I can feel with out being dangerous."

"Can you really? And your proof is what?"

"I, I tested with Jinx."

"Jinx? Why them?"

"I, we don't get along but she isn't an enemy. If I used a friend and hurt them I would feel bad. But if I hurt Jinx then I wouldn't feel as bad."

"Is that how you think?"

"I, it was. I wouldn't now but at the time it was such a shock I didn't think."

"And the next time you didn't think clearly cost you that Logan."

"But, no. It can't be. He listens, he cares, and he's different."

"And yet there he is months from now with another girl giving her a pink rose." Dealer smirks at her. "And you are alone again."

"No, it won't happen." Raven looks at the scene again. Rose tucks the pink rose behind her ear and goes inside the movie theater with Logan. "Wait a minute…"

_Logan looks over Jinx. "And I think I would remember seeing a pink haired girl with pink eyes." Logan makes a face._

"_What?" Jinx starts focusing on Logan._

"_Pink, not a favorite color of mine."_

"That's not real! Logan hates the color pink. You lie Dealer! That won't happen!" Raven's powers come out. "You can't offer me any thing! It's all lies and tricks." Ezekiel had warned her not too trust the other demons. He was right.

"Believe that Raven and you will end up sad and alone."

"No I won't because I didn't fall for that stupid trick. I will make sure no one else does!" Raven attacks Dealer.

"Stop!" Raven freezes in mid attack. "Do you not realize what I am? Why I have such special powers?" He taps Raven on the nose. "Foolish girl do you not know why even the Judgment fears me?"

"I," Raven's eyes start glowing. "Don't," Her fingers wiggle as she breaks the spell. "Care!" Her powers blast Dealer and send him flying.

"Leave him alone!" Malchior takes physical form as the handsome wizard he battled untold years ago. "Master let me dispatch this simple mortal."

"Go ahead Malchior." Malchior's hands glow with power.

"I vanquished you once I can do it again!" Raven feels her rage build. "I realized some thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not on Earth and my friends aren't near me. If I lose control the only ones who will be hurt are demons." Raven taps in to her emotions like never before. "I can finally show my emotions." The room starts shaking.

"Stop her!" Dealer backs away as Malchior attacks.

"You can't. The Judgment sent me so I could correct a mistake they made. If they did not think I could do it they wouldn't have sent me." Raven's powers make her glow. "They saw I wasn't just dark. They saw I also had a bright glow inside of me. That is my righteous fury, my rage against the evil." Her eyes start glowing red. "I am the niece of Lucifer, the daughter of Trigon. My powers once unleashed can not be stopped!" Her powers explode out from her body.

"No!" Malchior tries attacking Raven but is ripped apart.

"You can't kill me I can't die!"

"We'll see about that Dealer." Raven's powers wrap around him. They force in through his mouth, nose, and ears filling him with power until his lungs are filled and he starts suffocating. She sends more power in and his chest starts expanding. "Pop goes the weasel." He explodes. Her powers protect her from the blood spatter.

"Please Raven, don't do this." She sees Malchior was still barely alive.

"Tell me where I can find Starfire. If you do I will spare you."

"She came through, we, we protect the way to the worst of the worst. Dealer always finds what a person wants most and turns them away after making the deal. Why didn't you take the deal?"

"I can do what he offered on my own and unlike some I will work hard so I can do it." Raven floats past Malchior and out of the room.

"She won't return Dealer."

"No, she won't." Dealer was reforming. "That was different."

**Final Depths of Hell**

Raven passes a man who shouts at her in German. He is chained against the wall with hot metal bars pressing against his back stretching his arms until they are dislocated. His feet are covered with flesh eating beetles who eat and eat but his flesh grows back fast enough they can continue eating forever.

Raven passes alien and human bodies. She sees a woman covered in blood. She was old and wrinkled. Her eye sight was gone from old age. "Elizabeth Bathory?" The woman doesn't respond, deaf from age.

Raven continues looking for Starfire. She thinks about calling out but isn't sure that would be safe.

Raven realizes she has been walking for over an hour. She had gone down several tunnels and still couldn't find Starfire. "Starfire!" Her voice echoes.

"_Help._" Raven can barely hear it.

"Starfire! Where are you?" She barely hears the response again. Her eyes glow and she tries focusing her powers but can't. "Too much interference from the evil." Raven shakes her head as she feels her own evil rise. "I must find her." She starts walking while shouting out for Starfire.

Raven can hear Starfire better. "Star! Please hold on I'm almost there." She passes a man who yells at her in Chinese. She turns and sees the man's skin was all red. "I'm sorry I'm not fluent in Mandarin." She looks closer and realizes it wasn't his skin but fire ants biting him on every inch of his skin.

"Help!" Raven shakes her head again.

"I'm coming I swear." She feels weaker and weaker like her energy was being drained by the evil. "I'm almost there." She struggles forward.

When Raven turns around the corner and sees Starfire it strengthens her. "Star, I'm here for you."

"You are dead friend?"

"No. I am alive and you will be soon."

"But you killed me."

"I'm sorry Starfire I didn't know how we could stop you once the spell failed."

"No I am not mad. I do not know why I lost the control. I tried but I could not. I am sorry you or others were harmed."

"We're fine Star and we'll be better when you come back." Raven focuses on Starfire's shackles but can't bring her energy out. "No, the evil is too much here."

"What is wrong? You appear paler then normal."

"My powers aren't working down here. Either I used them all up against the Dealer and Malchior or the evil down here prevent my soul from coming out." Raven grabs the shackle and tries breaking it.

Starfire starts crying and saying some thing in her native tongue. "Don't give up yet Starfire I didn't fight the forces of Death and Hell so I could lose." Raven pulls out the amulet. A black mist hovers around it and it falls apart. "It is the evil." She doesn't pull the ring out. "I don't know how I can free you but I won't leave until I do."

Raven feels even weaker and collapses. "Friend, get up. Do not die down here with me."

"I won't Star. I didn't get this far so I could fail. I just need sleep." Raven closes her eyes.

"No!" Starfire kicks at Raven and hits her. "Do not sleep that is not good down here."

"I can't stand up what more do you want?" Raven starts crying causing more tears from Starfire.

"You too live. Please if you can not save me then leave."

"No, you care about me enough you'd rather spend forever down here." Raven feels warmth in her chest. "You are my friend Starfire and friends don't give up on each other."

"I am not giving up. You are here please help me Raven."

"That's why I'm here." Raven slowly stands up. "Because you are my friend. I care for you because we are friends." The warmth spreads down her arms and legs. A slight pink tint forms in her left eye as a purple one forms in her right eye. "Your innocence makes me happy knowing some one can be innocent when I am not."

"Friend leave before you fall down again." Raven feels the love and caring of friendship push away the evil.

"I won't leave with out you." Raven's eyes glow and energy forms around a shackle. "Starfire I failed you once I won't fail you again." The shackle breaks.

"Thank you Raven." Starfire pulls at the other shackle.

"Hold still," Raven's energy wraps around the last shackle and it breaks.

"Thank you." Strength enters Starfire as she stands up. Her eyes and hands glow as her muscles grow. "How do we leave?"

"If you can carry me I will tell you how."

"My soul is very strong." Starfire picks Raven up and carries her on her back before taking off.

**Earth**

The Titans are sitting around Starfire's body. "Man it's been nearly a week. I don't think she made it."

"Shut up Red X. Raven said she would come back and she will." Logan taps a nail on the floor. "Besides where will we go? Home? Until Raven comes back with Starfire we aren't leaving."

**Hell**

Starfire flies past a recovering Dealer and Malchior. "Now where?"

"Right, there will be some tunnels and take the one on the left." Starfire keeps flying.

As they fly Raven whispers. "Be quiet if we make a noise there are some here who will start screaming."

"Yes Raven." Starfire continues flying.

Raven sees the tunnel up and feels her powers coming back. She didn't dare try flying yet. The feeling of love and caring friendship had weakened.

When Starfire flies out the other side Raven sees Ezekiel. "Ezekiel!"

"Raven? You made it."

"Yes now where do we go?"

"The Judgment is straight ahead. Be careful do not listen too what they say. Keep going do not stop. You are good you are a good soul I hope I never see you again."

"Same here Ezekiel, no offense." Raven looks ahead and can see the billions of bodies of those being punished. "Go Starfire." She flies ahead.

**Earth**

Psykick and Ravager feel a disturbance in the air. "Guys some thing is happening." Psykick powers up. "This could be good or bad."

**Hell**

Raven and Starfire enter through the door. "I did it, I fixed your mistake."

"_Very good! Yes her soul is much cleaner now. But evil follows you. You must stay here until it is clear."_

"No." Raven had trusted Ezekiel's advice before and she would again. "Starfire go."

"_No! You must stay until the evil that clings on you is removed."_

"Don't listen too them Starfire get us out of here."

"But they say we can not."

"Do it!" Starfire flinches but continues on.

**Earth**

A red portal opens and the screaming of the tormented escape. "Demons!" The Titans prepare for the attack.

Starfire flies out and Raven drops the ring. It bounces twice before rolling in to the portal and it closes. Starfire's soul disappears and enters her body as Raven falls on the floor.

"Aaaa!" Starfire sits up screaming grabbing at her neck.

"Starfire." Nightwing is at her side. "Is it really you? Are you ok?" Starfire pats her back where she had been stabbed.

"I appear very ok." Nightwing hugs her and starts crying. Starfire hugs him back and also cries.

"Raven, are you ok?" Logan kneels down next to her. She doesn't move. "Raven," He shakes her body. "Raven? Raven!" Logan flips her over and places his ear on her chest. "Her heart's beating but she isn't breathing." He presses on her chest then starts CPR.

Raven starts coughing and blood comes up. "Raven, no, how are you hurt?" She coughs again and less blood comes out.

"I'm not." She spits more out as she puts a hand on her chest. "They didn't like we disobeyed them. Starfire was already dead I was the only one they could attack but we got out in time." She spits more blood out. "It didn't work."

"Don't scare me like that." Logan hugs her tightly and she blushes but doesn't hug back.

"I'm tired I need food and sleep."

"We will provide you with any thing you need." The Tamaranian guard looks nervously over at Starfire.

"She's not evil any more. She is not the Great Leader you are still free." Raven is helped up by Logan and they follow the Tamaranian guard.

**A/N Ok, German was Hitler, Elizabeth Bathory was a nutso who slaughtered hundreds of virgin girls and bathed in the blood so she would stay young,(Why I made her old as extra punishment) the Chinese was Mao. **

**And as for the rest, dark and twisted. Malchior is dead but not inactive. And Blackfire! Her soul is in a deeper part of Hell but not the deepest. Dealer is evil but he isn't just some mindless demon. No his purpose is protecting the way in to the deepest parts of Hell. Any one who tries he sees what they want and makes a deal. But Raven resisted. Her character will work for what he offered. And with the scene and her remembering Logan saying he hates pink, that's right, I had this set up since the very first episode. I had that line ready for this episode. If not for this episode I wouldn't have needed Logan saying he doesn't like pink. Just goes too show I plan ahead lol.**

**Sorry for language, Hell is a place though and when some one is sent there they are damned, so I technically used them in the correct way and not as cursing. Like a B**** is a female breeding dog and can be used as such with out it being offensive.**

**Um, any thing else? Ask questions!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 4: Home**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Tamaran**

Starfire is silent as she gets on the ship. She had killed a great leader for her people when she was evil and now that she left they had no clear choice. The Titans suggested elections like on Earth in many countries.

The other Titans get on after getting food and washing their clothes. It would be a long but triumphant ride home. They had defeated a demon and just a week later stopped an alien invasion. After all this who could be a threat? Any thing else would be a breeze…

**Earth**

Brother Blood is with a woman. "Phobia our scouts report they are mostly off planet. We must wait for the return of the Titans if we want our revenge."

"And for our third. He is busy making arraignments in Hell for his return."

"With out his powers we may lose again. I have lost enough times! The Titans owe me several homes and armies!" Brother Blood pounds his fist on the table.

**Elsewhere on Earth**

Gizmo leads the new Hive Five in Japan. "We start here where no Titans are and get the money so we can build a new base." The other Hive Five follow behind him.

As Billy Numerous splits apart and forms a line carrying bags of money out of the bank vault the newest member, Lobo, keeps watch. "We got some one comin."

"Cops?" Gizmo was sure he disabled the alarm.

"No this guy is fast." Lobo, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd get ready for a fight. "Who are you?"

"I am brother Lightning." Energy shoots out of his hand and hits Mammoth in the chest.

"And I am brother Thunder." From behind he claps his hands together causing a sonic boom knocking the many Billy's down.

"And I am the leader of Titans Japan, Bushido." He poses with his sword raised high. "You will be stopped."

"Titans Japan? There is no such thing where is your Tower?"

"We live in the sky." Lightning and Thunder stand side by side now behind Bushido.

"And I have my own home. Titans attack." The three attack the Hive Five.

"Billy, Wykkyd, get the dough out we'll slow these slugbrains down."

"Who will dare face me?" Lobo cracks his knuckles.

"I will." Bushido leaps in the air and lands behind Lobo. He tries a leg sweep but Lobo jumps in the air. Bushido rolls out of the way as Lobo's fist slams in to the ground cracking the floor of the bank.

"Brother we can have fun now?"

"Yes Thunder." The two attack together and send Mammoth flying.

"Try that on me." Gizmo pulls out a device and fires an electrical bolt at Lightning. "And get zapped."

"Funny kid, funny looking that is." Lightning fires a bolt of energy at Gizmo and fries the device.

"Kyd get this outta here!" Kyd Wykkyd teleports away with several bags of money. "Time for Billy tag team."

Lobo and Bushido are clashed in hand to hand combat. "You are very strong."

"As are you but I am a master of several forms of martial arts." Bushido kicks at Lobo and hits him hard in the shin. "Ow what are you made of?"

"Flesh and bone just very tough flesh and bone." Lobo leans back throwing Bushido off balance and tosses him towards the wall. Bushido gets his feet positioned and uses the wall for launching himself back at Lobo and lands a vicious elbow strike.

Billy Numerous has a dozen clones leading the charge against Thunder. Thunder claps his hands and the sonic boom stops Billy. "My brother and I will stop you with Bushido."

"We already got the dough now we just want the fun!" Billy attacks Thunder again. Thunder punches one clone knocking it out.

Lightning has zapped Gizmo's backpack short circuiting it. "With out those gadgets how big are you?"

"Short joke from a flashy twinkle fingers." Gizmo pulls out another device. "Hive Five retreat!" He presses a button and disappears.

"I'm not done with him!" Lobo slams a shoulder in to Bushido. He turns and swings a fist missing.

"We are out of here." Billy turns and runs in different directions.

Mammoth wakes up with Thunder and Lightning standing over him. "Gizmo get me out of here!"

"He has already gone."

"Then I'll do it." Thunder is hit from behind by Lobo who grabs Mammoth by the arm and lifts him to his feet. "You may have won this fight but we won the war." Lobo and Mammoth take off.

"Who do we go after?"

"Let them go." Bushido stretches his back. "They only stole a few thousand yen. If they stay away we can get back on going after Kazami and his Yakuza."

**Ship**

Raven stares at the wall. She wasn't meditating and couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with images from Hell. When some one knocks on the door she doesn't respond. "Raven? Are you in there?" She still doesn't respond. Logan knocks again then tries the handle and the door opens slightly. He looks in and sees her and opens it farther. "Raven are you ok?"

"No."

"Do you still hurt? We can get one of the Tamaranian doctors," Her powers form over his mouth.

"No. Leave me alone." Her powers push him out of the room and the door slams shut.

Starfire and Nightwing are outside of his room. "Star, it will be ok. No one blames you for what happened." She doesn't respond. "Star, you barely spoke two words since you came back."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I can't understand what it was like." He sees tears fill her eyes. He hugs her and feels her tears on his neck as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Logan goes out in to an open room with several large windows. Logan sees the stars and several Tamaranian guards on the outside. "Hey," He turns and sees Ravager. "What she say?"

"She threw me out. I didn't get a chance."

"What do I do? I killed my father and brother, indirectly. I killed Starfire. My other brother, well, we don't get along. I have no one waiting for me. And no one on here wants me around. I murdered a friend of theirs and I worked with the enemy. I don't even know why you are nice."

"If that serum Deathstroke used doesn't wear off you'll live forever, like me. Maybe a hundred years from now if some one hasn't found a way to kill us we could uh, work together."

"Why a hundred?"

"By then every one we know now will be dead. If I'm still alive I don't want too be alone."

"Huh, not a bad idea. But what do I do for the next hundred years?"

"You can become a hero." Both turn and see Raven.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Logan goes to her but her powers come up blocking him.

"I am fine. A hundred years from now I will be dead." She turns and walks away.

"Crap."

"Go after her." Logan shakes his head.

"No point. She can shut me up in a way no one else can. I'll just wait and talk with her later."

"Become a hero was her advice. An assassin who kills people for money and worked for Deathstroke become a hero?"

"Red X was a thief. He's the Titan of Moscow now."

"It's a lot different being a killer."

"None of us are turning you in. You can start over. Become the hero of say, Chicago? Or Miami I hear is pretty nice."

"Mighty Hero of Miami? It might be cool. And all those young college co eds?" Logan raises an eye brow. "What, can't take a joke?"

"You might want new weapons. That dagger thing might not be good for capturing criminals."

"It's called a stiletto. It's ancient. It was held by some of the greatest assassins in history. It tasted the blood of Ceaser, a Khan, several kings, and some of the most evil men in history."

"Evil men? Then why were you using it on good people?"

"Who said I was? Other evil men killing evil men. It ended up tasting the blood of my father."

"And then?"

"You Titans caught me and I lost it. It's probably at the Titan Tower."

"We can give it back but you should try a staff or clubs. The police in Miami won't like a hero who kills."

"I won't like it either. And I haven't decided on Miami yet. Maybe New Orleans. I like football I could root for the Saints."

"The Aint's? They'll never win a Super Bowl."

"Like Miami will? Not even Marino could get them there and he's one of the greatest ever." The two continue too talk while waiting for home.

**Earth**

The Hive Five are back at a warehouse with the money. "Yen is what with the dollar?"

"A lot less but three million yen is still a lot."

"Now what Gizzy?" Lobo picks up a bag of money. "We could have handled those three."

"No point in fighting we got the money. But now that we know there are Titans here we should go south."

"Uh isn't there only water south of here?"

"Yes Billy but across that is Australia and I know for a fact there are no Titans Australia."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna get blindsided again." Mammoth flips a coin then catches it.

"I'm sure. We'll put this away and get more in Australia. We leave tonight."

**Ship**

Raven is on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had slept very little since returning from Hell and was refusing it now. And after hearing Logan's conversation with Ravager she had more things upsetting her. Images of Hell when her eyes closed and now images of how close Logan had been with Ravager. "He's right a hundred years from now I'll be dead. Every one he knows will be dead except for people he's related with. Ravager will be the only one left and she won't die. Maybe he will be with her months from now." She closes her eyes and sees the Dealer's room. She sees what happened between Rose and Logan when she was in Dealer's room. Maybe it would happen. She opens her eyes and the images of Hell disappear until the next time she blinks.

Red X is outside of Psykick's room. "So you're staying with the other Titans?"

"Yeah, for now. Why?"

"Just wondering where a cute girl like you stays." She smiles.

"Thanks. You stay in Moscow right?"

"The Red Titan of Moscow." He poses. "The only one left."

"So you're looking for a new partner?"

"No one could replace my buddy."

"Well maybe I'd be taking a different position?" Red X smiles at her.

"How many?" Both laugh.

**Earth**

Brother Blood and Phobia are standing near a portal. "He said he would be here by now."

"Don't worry Brother he will be here." The portal activates and a small figure rolls out on a ball. "Dealer?"

"Yes. My apprentice will remain behind guarding the entrance of those most deserving. Any word on Raven?"

"She and the others are still in space. We are waiting for word of their return." Dealer rolls away looking around. "What are you doing?"

"I have been in my room for over a millennia I want too see this world."

**Ship**

The Titans are alerted when they are near Earth. Raven grumbles but moves to the exit area. "We are very sorry for what happened."

"Don't worry for the hundredth time we know it wasn't what you wanted. We are sorry that you are with out a leader." Raven looks out the window as they enter the atmosphere. "Thank you for taking us home."

"It was the least we could do. Please be safe friends." The ship lands near Jump City and the door opens.

The Titans exit the ship and spread out. "I'm going back to Moscow."

"Are you sure Red X?"

"Yeah I got plenty of sleep before we landed."

"Plenty? But I saw you with Psykick." Kid Flash laughs.

"Ok so not as much sleep as I wanted." The Titans look over at Psykick.

"Um, we only talked." She blushes. "And I think I'm going with him to Moscow."

"What?" Logan and the other original Titans are shocked.

"Well he needs help now that Red Star is gone. I wouldn't mind being a new Red Titan of Moscow." She blushes a little more. "Besides it isn't like you guys need me here."

"We're always happy for help but maybe Moscow could use your help more." Nightwing looks at Red X. "You two worked this out on the ship?"

"That and other things."

"We only talked!" Red X is hit in the head by Psykick's powers and the other Titans laugh.

"Can I go home?"

"Yes Hotspot. Give me an hour and I'll make portals any where you need." Raven crosses her legs and levitates as she meditates. She holds back a scream as an image of Hell, the woman being drowned forever, fills her mind. She focuses on her powers and fights back Hell.

**Hive Five**

They land in Australia well after dark in that time zone. "Why don't we go rob a bank now?"

"I'm tired as a bull after competition." Billy, and Billy, and a few more Billy's yawn.

"I need too fix some of my equipment." Gizmo gets out a screw driver.

"I'm tired and sore from fighting those other Titans." Mammoth stretches.

"Kyd?" He nods. "Ok at least one of you isn't a wimp." Kyd Wykyyd and Lobo walk away.

**Titans**

Raven loses focus and winces in pain. "Raven?" She opens one eye and sees Logan was watching her.

"I can't focus. Kid Flash could you take the others home?"

"Sure thing Raven just give me say, five minutes." He grabs Hotspot and disappears as a blur.

When he comes back he takes Red X and Psykick to Moscow. He comes back again. "Only three minutes and seventeen seconds."

"What about me?" Kid Flash looks over at Ravager.

"Uh, where do you go? Back in containment?"

"No. She did us a favor and we're releasing her." Nightwing speaks up.

"Raven she killed Starfire."

"On my orders."

"She is the daughter of Deathstroke and worked for Lucifer."

"She killed Deathstroke and was in on the plan to kill Lucifer." Raven's eyes glow. "Since I was leader when all of this happened I believe it is my choice on what happens with her."

"Well maybe I should come back as leader of the Titans."

"Doesn't change that while I was leader she followed my orders. Ravager," Raven looks over at her. "Where will you go?"

"I have nothing left. I killed my family and have no friends. But I think a new start in New Orleans might be nice."

"As long as you don't become a villain again we will not bother you. Kid Flash, could you," Kid Flash and Ravager are gone before Raven can finish her sentence.

When he doesn't come back Raven assumes he went home.

**Titans Europe**

Kid Flash sees Jinx and sneaks up behind her. He smacks her on the back then moves out of sight as she turns her head. "Who did that?" Her powers swirl around her hands.

"Guess." She jumps as Kid Flash pinches her from behind.

"You're back? When? Why didn't you come see me sooner? Are you ok?"

"I'm back, I'm front, I'm both here. We just got back and I took the other Titans home first. And yes I'm fine." He holds her in his arms and kisses her. "I told you I wouldn't break my promise."

**Titans Tower**

Changeling goes in to his room and flops down on his bed. "Super Ninja Monkeys Five I've missed you." He picks up a controller and starts playing.

Cyborg goes in to his room and hooks up to a machine. "Voice mail, voice mail, missed call, I better start calling people back."

Raven goes to her room and closes the door behind her. Now that she was home she could use her mirror and maybe send away the horror in her mind.

Starfire goes to her room and finds Silkie. She carefully picks him up and cradles him in her arms. Tears roll down her cheeks. "You are ok, I am ok."

Nightwing goes to his old room. "I'll make some changes after I make sure every thing else is ok." He takes his cowl off and leaves the room.

Logan goes to his room and checks his messages. "Scott called? They must be back." He calls Scott back.

**Australia**

Lobo rips the door off the bank vault. Kyd flies is as the alarm sounds. "Get as much outta here before the police show up." Kyd works silently but quickly teleporting money out of the vault.

**Titans Tower**

Nightwing knocks on Starfire's door. She doesn't respond but he opens the door and looks in. "Is Silkie ok?" Starfire nods and he walks over sitting down on her bed next too her. "How does it feel being home again?"

"If you stay it will be home."

"I'm staying Starfire I won't leave you again." He puts his arm around her shoulders and she leans her head on his shoulder while still cradling Silkie.

**Australia**

Lobo hears sirens getting closer. "I'll just grab a few bags and we'll get going." He hears a throat clear and turns around. "Not another Titan."

"Actually I'm not a Titan, yet." A man in a cowboy outfit walks towards Lobo. "Kangaroo Lou they call me."

"You look like you belong in Texas."

"Actually Texas is quite civilized compared with the Outback. We still got plenty of wild desert that will never be tamed."

"I'd love a fight but if the police get here then I'll be fighting them."

"Then let's not take long." He leaps and punches Lobo square in the face knocking him backwards. "Wow mate you got a tough face if my steel fist didn't take you down."

"Steel fist?" Kangaroo Lou raises his hand and shows nothing but skin and bone.

"When I punch it is harder then steel. When I kick it is more vicious then a Kangaroo. When I strike it is faster then any snake in the Outback."

"I missed a good fight earlier maybe you can entertain me while Kyd gets away."

"Aye mate I love a good brawl let's do this." Kangaroo Lou and Lobo attack each other.

Lobo tosses a desk at Lou who ducks under and leaps at Lobo again. This time he leads with a foot and kicks Lobo in the stomach. "Still standing? Tougher then the tack my momma makes."

"I barely felt it." Lobo punches Lou hard in the chest knocking him back a couple steps. "How did that feel?"

"My momma hit me harder for forgetting the chicken feed." Lou strikes back with a punch which Lobo blocks. Lobo swings at Lou's head but misses when Lou jumps backwards.

"Fast and tough maybe next time the police won't interrupt." Lobo grabs some thing out of his back pocket. "But I better go."

"What is that?"

"A bomb, bye." He tosses it at Kangaroo Lou then turns and runs after grabbing a couple bags of money.

"Not a good day for this bank." Lou catches the bomb and tosses it in to the vault. "Wait, no door." He turns and leaps out the front window of the bank seconds before the bomb goes off.

**Titans Tower**

Logan knocks on Raven's door. "What?"

"Um, my father's friend Scott called."

"So?"

"Velocity 10 is still being produced and he wondered if we had any leads. Since you are the leader I thought you would be the person to tell."

"I'm not the leader any more, Nightwing is." Logan starts opening the door when Raven's power slam it shut. "Stay out you don't need too see this."

"See what? Raven don't hide from me. You've read my mind you know how I feel about," A black portal opens and Raven's energy shoots out from it grabbing Logan pulling him inside.

When Logan lands on the other side he sees Raven hovering over a mirror. Around her dark images swirl as they slowly enter the mirror. He looks at her face and sees four red glowing eyes and an almost skeletal face. He looks in to the lower pair of eyes and his head is filled with the images from Hell. "I am not hiding now." Her voice was deeper and throatier.

"Please, I'm sorry, make it stop." Logan can't look away. "No, no! Raven what are you showing me?"

"What I saw in Hell. Why, too much for you?"

"Yes, how, why?" The images leave his mind and he collapses.

"I needed Starfire's soul. It was in Hell so that is where I went." More images enter the mirror and it glows with a dark energy. "Now I am putting as much as I can away."

"I see." Logan was pale, shaking, and his eyes bloodshot. "Can I help you?"

"Why? Go help Ravager." An image of Raven seeing Logan and Ravager talking on the ship enters the mirror.

"No, you need help. I won't see Ravager again for at least a hundred years."

Raven lowers and her feet touch the floor as her powers disperse. Her face returns to normal. "You two would be better off. When every one else is dead you two would still have each other." Logan laughs.

"Jealous? Don't be she doesn't play for that uh, team, I think. She said it was a joke but hey this is a new millennium." Raven glares. "Ok, all jokes aside Raven I'll help you if I can."

"Help me? No one can help me. I haven't been able too meditate or sleep since and my mirror can not handle it."

"Don't give up. You didn't give up against Lucifer will you give up now? Raven I'll help you any way I can." She points a finger at him and some of her energy moves from her and forms around Logan's head. His eyes go black as the images that had formed in his head become ingrained in his memory.

"That is the only way you can help me. Accept the memories from me so they are no longer in my mind."

"No, Raven there must be another way." A little blood leaks out from his nose.

"If you can think of another way let me know." Raven's energy forms around her door and open it. "Leave now while you can."

"No, I'll stay." Logan's breathing is labored as his eyes become normal. "I won't abandon you." Raven feels tears roll down her cheek. She remembers the scene from Dealer's room. She was all but forcing Logan away but he stuck.

"I'm sorry Logan I shouldn't have done that. The mirror took a lot of my emotions and memories but it wasn't enough. I don't know if I'll ever be rid of the sights of Hell. I'm tired and desperate I'm not thinking right. It's a good thing Nightwing took control of the Titans again."

"Is there any other way? Like put them in me so you can sleep then take them back so I could sleep?"

"I don't know if I would take them back."

"Could?"

"No, would. I gave you a small taste of what I saw. I can't transfer what I felt. My powers almost failed me when the evil overwhelmed me. If Starfire had not begged me too leave and save myself I might not have been strong enough too save her."

"Then maybe I can help you feel stronger." Logan goes to her and puts his hands on her hips. "If you don't mind it." He leans down and kisses her.

**Australia the Next Day**

The Hive Five see the fort they were targeting. "Ok scuzzbums this place holds a lot of gold. We get in and protect Kyd while he gets it out got it?"

"Got it." The Hive Five attacks.

Lobo sees a tank and grabs it by the barrel. "Catch!" He flexes his muscles and lifts the tank before throwing it at a line of soldiers.

"Atten hut!" A dozen Billy clones stand at attention. "Forward march!" They move forward creating a human wall.

Gizmo fires a missile at a group of soldiers. When it explodes a sticky liquid covers the troops trapping them. "Go!" Gizmo looks out for any more soldiers as Mammoth breaks through a door.

Mammoth knocks a soldier out of his way and smashes through another door. "That must be it can you get in Kyd?" Kyd responds by creating a black mass on the vault door and sticking his arm through it. He pulls out a gold bar and tosses it at Mammoth. "Great grab as much as you can I'll keep em out!" Kyd teleports inside and starts stealing gold.

"Finally our plan is working!" Gizmo fires a different missile at a fuel tank and it explodes.

"Now mate don't be hopping ahead of the pouch." Kangaroo Lou appears. "You haven't won the day yet."

"Who are you?"

"Kangaroo Lou." Lobo rips a flag pole out of the ground. "We met last night."

"And maybe this time we can finish our fight." Kangaroo Lou leaps and kicks Lobo in the chest knocking him backwards. Lobo swings the flag pole but Lou ducks. "Gotta be faster then that."

"Try faster then this!" Gizmo hits Kangaroo Lou with a shocking device.

"Stay out of this Gizmo this is my fight!" Lobo tosses the flag pole away.

"We're here for gold not this." A device on Gizmo's wrist flashes and he presses a button.

"We got it all. Kyd is back at the base protecting our loot."

"Then that means we're out of here!" Gizmo reveals a rocket on his back and takes off in to the sky.

"You've stolen two fights from me Gizmo. Next time I won't let you." Lobo turns and runs.

"Is that all folks?" Billy, and Billy, and a few more leaps in to jeeps and drive off in different directions.

"Wait for me!" Mammoth runs out of the building and leaps on to the back of a jeep. "We got enough gold for two bases!" He hollers with Billy as they drive off.

**A/N Ok, Titans are home! Psykick left with Red X for Moscow. Starfire is unusually quiet but after what she saw… And Raven after seeing the pits of Hell could any one cope with it? Logan says he will help but even Raven is afraid the future she saw in the Dealer's room will happen. Even if she was once positive it couldn't because of Logan's color choices. And the Hive Five is active while the Dark Triad reveals the third member the Dealer! Why him? Raven attacked him and tried killing him. Not only that but she refused his deal, a first for him. So with revenge on his mind with the help of Brother Blood and a woman named Phobia Dealer comes to Earth for the first time in countless Millennia! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 5: Hive Five, Six, Seven?**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Hive Five**

After tearing across Australia the Hive Five has purchased a base near Jump City. "Make sure the defenses are online first. We don't need the Titans taking us by surprise."

"You're right Billy." Another Billy agrees with Billy. "I'm tired of needing a new base."

"But then we'd lose that new base smell." Mammoth takes a deep breath.

"Don't worry I even have a room where I'm working on a level four containment field."

"A level what what?" Billy, and Billy, scratches his chin.

"For Kid Flash duh. That scrutbag kicked all of our butts and he's with Jinx the traitor. We'll get them first then take out the Titans here and take over!"

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

An alarm sounds. "Titan's main room now." Nightwing taps his foot and waits.

The Titans, except Raven, get in the main room. "Dr. Light escaped with Substance's help. Why Substance helped him I don't," Nightwing realizes Raven was missing. "Where's Raven?"

"Uh, in her room?"

"She would have heard the alarm and message."

"I'll go check on her." Logan runs out of the room.

He knocks on her door but she doesn't answer. He opens the door and peeks in. "Raven?" She turns around. "What's with the red cloak?" He sees her face, and her eyes, all four of them. "Oh crap this isn't good."

"No, not good at all." Her powers attack him and slam him in to the ceiling then in to the floor. "Nothing good is left." He slides across the floor in to a wall.

**Dark Triad**

Dealer holds a crystal over a dark symbol. Brother Blood watches him. "How do you know this will work?"

"I took some of her energy when she attacked me. I bound it with a crystal and now I can control her energy. I am bringing out her rage and anger so she will attack her friends while our pawns cause mayhem in the city."

"What is the plan then? When do we strike?"

"We do nothing. Attacking ourselves will only reveal who the enemy is. If they are kept in the dark they will be in more danger." He continues his spell.

**Titan Tower**

"Help! Stop Raven please!" Logan is answered with a spear of dark energy piercing through his stomach. It expands and he feels it pierce his organs as it lifts him in the air. He tries to scream but his lungs are pierced.

"Die! All of you will die! You hold me back love and caring are weak I am not weak!" Raven slams Logan through the wall. Her powers expand and she moves through the floor.

Nightwing gets annoyed and tries contacting Raven but gets no response. He tries Logan. "What are you doing?"

"Help, she, she snapped." Logan was recovering quickly. "I don't know what happened. She was wearing a red cloak and had four eyes. She attacked me if it hadn't been me the person would be dead."

"Trigon, or the after effect of going where she went. Starfire I'm sorry for asking but have you had any effects, others you haven't told me about." She shakes her head. "Raven must have been more," Nightwing is cut off when Red appears behind him and attacks.

"Stop Raven!" Cyborg fires a sonic beam at her but her powers swallow it up and fires the energy back.

"Raven this isn't like you." Nightwing pulls a disc out of his belt. "Stop or we'll stop you we can't waste time the city is under attack."

"Forget the city! Being attached with a place or thing only makes one weak! I am rage, I am fury, I am strength beyond all other! Love, Bravery, Happiness, Wisdom, all the rest pale in comparison of me!" Red's power attacks Nightwing.

"We will stop you!" Nightwing throws the disc and it explodes. A freezing gas surrounds Red making her a statue. "Titans we must get Dr. Light and Substance then deal with Raven."

"Deal with me?" The ice melts as Red's powers heat up the air around her. "I am not one who is dealt with I am the dealer!"

**Dark Triad**

The crystal cracks. "Hmmm, she is fighting back even when I control her powers. I should let her go and gain more strength."

"More strength? Dealer why do you need more strength when you were so powerful you were made the guardian of those most evil."

"When I came here it took a lot of my power. I will gain it back but in my rush for revenge against Raven I overestimated myself." He grasps the crystal in his small hand. "Who knows maybe there will be no Titans left? She is very powerful but very dangerous."

**Titan Tower**

Red Raven collapses and becomes normal. "Raven," Logan limps towards her. "What ever she did messed me up my leg is killing me and I don't even remember her hitting me in the leg."

"And it didn't heal. Stay here and keep an eye on her we have two villains attacking the city." Nightwing, Changeling, Starfire, and Cyborg take off.

**Bank**

"Yes! You keep them distracted while I make off with the loot." Dr. Light throws a crate of gold bars in the back of a truck. "And the Titan losers didn't even interfere. I guess the Triad did the job." He gets in the front of the truck and is about too leave when Nightwing lands in front of the truck.

"You're not going any where."

"With the help of Substance I can not be stopped. Not even by you who ever you are." Dr. Light fires a light beam at Nightwing but it is dodged. "Substance crush him!"

"Let him try the others will still handle you." Nightwing sees Substance come out of the road. "Asphalt? I can kick some asphalt."

"And we can kick the light!" Changeling morphs in to a triceratops and lands on the truck sending money and gold bars every where. "Now what will you do?"

"When could you talk in animal form?"

"A gift from my friend Fix It." Cyborg fires a sonic beam at Dr. Light and hits him from behind.

"The Triad said they would deal with you! Who are you?" Dr. Light points at Nightwing.

"I was Robin before we put you in jail. Now I am Nightwing." He dodges a strike from Substance and gets close enough so he can stick a disc on Substance. "And just like before you will lose!" The disc explodes.

"No!" Dr. Light fires light bolts at the Titans. His attack goes in every direction hitting a parked fuel truck. The explosion rocks the street and sends every one flying through the air.

"Nightwing!" Starfire runs up and catches him.

"Starfire, why, where were you? Why aren't you flying? I thought you were right behind me."

"I was." She says nothing more as she sets him down and runs at Dr. Light.

"I'm not done yet! I've been given an upgrade!" Dr. Light presses a button on his suit and a bright flash blinds every one else. "Fools I will get away. Substance get out of here meet back at the base."

"No, some one stop them." Nightwing is still blinded. "Starfire?" She also is blinded.

**Paris**

The Hive Five are near Titans Europe. "Jinx is in there with Kid Flash and some one I don't recognize."

"No one else?"

"Shut up scuzzbrain. The fewer the better we just want Jinx and Kid Flash."

"I'll take on any one." Lobo cracks his knuckles.

"Kid Flash is too fast for us. Why I'm ready this time." Gizmo pulls out a gadget. "I'll freeze him."

"Won't work." The Hive Five jump. "I should know I'm from the future."

"Who are you?" Mammoth prepares for an attack.

"The improved teen known as Warp." All he gets are blank stares. "I fought the Titans and lost while traveling through time. They left me as a baby but when I grew up I realized I gained the powers from my suit after using it so much."

"Why don't you fight them in your own time?"

"They are too many and too powerful. But if I can stop them now then I will change the future."

"Why should we care we'll take care of them?"

"Yeah!" Several other Billy's agree.

"Because I am from the future and I know you failed."

"So did you." Warp turns around and sees another Warp.

"What are you doing here?"

"You failed so I thought if I went back in time and helped then maybe we could," Warp is cut off by Warp.

"Fail again." The three Warp's stare back and forth at each other.

"How did you all fail?"

"Kid Flash and Jinx were watching us the…" The Hive Five and three Warps turn and see Kid Flash eating popcorn. Behind him Jinx has a box of candy. "Entire time."

"We were? Then what did we do?" Kid Flash takes a sip of his drink.

"You won but not this time!" Warp 2 holds his hands up. "Time I command thee slow down!"

"Wwwwhhhhooooooaaaaaaa." Kid Flash was already sprinting when Warp's powers affect him.

"Yyyyoooouuuu mmmmiiiiigggghhhhhhttt sssstttttoooooppppp hhhhhiiiisssss bbbbbuuuuutttttt yyyyyoooouuuuu ccccaaaannnnn'tttttt sssssttttooooooppppp mmmmiiiiiinnnneeeee." Jinx's smiles spread slowly on her face as a fourth Warp shows up.

"Stop her she's why we keep losing!" The four Warp's stand shoulder too shoulder and combine powers.

Time stops completely except for the Warp's. "Finally we'll win." They walk over to Jinx when a fifth Warp appears.

"Why do I have a feeling we can't change the future?"

"Starfire changed it we can change it how did you fail?"

"The same way I failed." A sixth Warp steps forward. "Her powers can't be stopped. Once we try and finish her off we are struck with bad luck and lose." The Warps start arguing.

Twenty seven Warp's later… "Quiet! We'll call off this attack and make a new plan. The rest of you go back where you came from!"

"You go back I'm where I should be."

"No I am." Several others start arguing over who was the right Warp.

Forty one Warp's later… "I'm the real Warp!"

"No you just showed up!" In the fighting they lose focus and their powers drop.

"Jinx babe you take the ugly one I'll take the uglier one."

"Which one is the uglier one?" They attack the Warp's and Hive Five.

**Forty One Minutes Later**

Kid Flash and Jinx are left with the Hive Five and one Warp. "I came here so I could kick butt and chew bubblegum and I'm all out of butts." Kid Flash disappears for a second then returns blowing a bubble.

"You may have won this time but next time we'll have a better plan!" Warp freezes Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Now we can get them!"

"Stop! If you attack them her powers will free her and we will lose, again. We must escape while we can. Where is your base?"

"Follow us." The Hive Five and Warp take off.

**Titan Tower**

Logan shakes Raven. "Raven wake up." He winces in pain as he kneels down on his bad leg. "What ever you did really hurt please wake up and heal me." He keeps shaking her but she doesn't wake up.

**Jump City**

When the Titans regain their sight they regroup. "He only got away with a couple bars not bad."

"Dude it was Dr. Light we should have kicked his butt." Changeling rubs his eyes. "Any one else still seeing spots?"

"I am sorry friends." Starfire looks away while rubbing her left arm.

"Star, what happened?"

"I felt fear and could not fly or create starbolts."

"It's ok Starfire I, we, understand." Nightwing hugs her.

"We kept Dr. Light from robbing most of the bank and Substance fled. We did our jobs we better go back and check on Raven." Nightwing picks up Starfire and takes off.

"Changeling give me a ride?" Changeling turns in to a Pterodactyl and takes off with Cyborg in his claws.

**Dark Triad**

Dealer and Brother Blood observe the Hive Five and Warp. "Interesting, a time traveler. I have no information on him Dealer."

"No matter we can acquire them at a later date. For now I will need help in gathering my power."

"Why have you not asked Phobia?"

"She is busy with her own plans."

**Titan Tower**

Raven starts tossing and turning. A deep voice escapes from her mouth. "_Tick tock Robin, tick tock."_

"Deathstroke!" Nightwing pulls a staff out and extends it. "Titans together."

"Wait! It's Raven not Deathstroke." Logan covers her body with his.

"_Tick tock Titans_." Raven's eyes open.

"What happened? I, I was in my room then my chest started hurting and then every thing stopped."

"Your cloak was red."

"You went all demony on us Raven."

"Not demon Changeling. My rage and anger are more then human." She feels her forehead. "At least I have normal amount of eyes again." She tries smiling at the joke but the others don't react. Her smile disappears.

"Raven what were you doing? Were you meditating?"

"No Logan I was reading. My chest started hurting and then I passed out, like I said. I don't know why it happened." She notices a pained look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You hurt me, bad. My leg hurts but I don't remember you hitting my leg." Her eyes start glowing.

"I damaged a nerve and my powers kept it from healing." She waves her hand in front of him and the pain stops. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Raven about me worry about yourself. There must be a reason why this happened."

"At the same time Dr. Light and Substance attacked. Seems like more then a coincidence."

"You're right Cyborg. I heard Dr. Light mention a Triad. If Dr. Light and Substance are working for some one I know who it must be." Raven is confused. "Deathstroke. He controlled Substance and as far as we know he is the only one."

"No, I killed him. It can't be him."

"You spoke with his voice, said tick tock Robin." Nightwing sighs. "It's what he told me when the dust from the mask affected me. How would any one know that?"

"I would Nightwing remember? I went inside of your mind. It couldn't have been Deathstroke it must have been from my powers. My powers nearly got you all killed." She remembers what the Dealer offered her.

Control of her powers and emotions. He told her she was powerful and dangerous. She knew that already. And this time she lost control with no idea how or why. She had been simply reading a book. Would she lose control again? Would she kill her friends next time? _Maybe I shouldn't have turned him down._

**Dark Triad**

Dealer smiles. "Yes, she regrets not making the deal. She will take my deal one way or another. Will she have the blood of her friends staining her cloak before she takes it? Only one way we will find out." He chuckles darkly.

**A/N I thought the part with Warp was pretty funny. Just more and more show up after the last one failed. They disappeared(except first one) when Jinx and Kid Flash attacked because then there was no point in going back in time and… creating the loop of more Warps. And got humor in with Kid Flash and Jinx. But then on the serious side we had the Titans, Dark Triad, and Dr. Light teamed up with Substance. So, was it Deathstroke speaking through Raven or just part of what Dealer did? Or was it some thing else? Ask questions and I might answer them as long as it wouldn't be a spoiler!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 6: The Dance**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**High School**

Changeling sees Terra as school lets out for the day and flies down. "Hey you see Changeling any where?" She looks around. "Up here." She looks up and sees a green dragonfly hovering over her head.

"I almost forgot you can talk now when you're an animal." She smiles and waves.

"Gift from one of Cyborg's friends." He morphs in to a small bird and lands on her shoulder. "What are you doing later?"

"Dress shopping with a friend."

"A dress, for what?"

"Senior prom. By the way you're taking me and I was wondering if you could get Cyborg too come."

"Why?"

"My friend Sarah Simms loves the Teen Titans and is jealous I'm taking one to Prom. So if Cyborg could come that would be great, a double date!"

"Uh, who said I was taking you? What if we're on a mission? And what if Cyborg says no?"

"Well, you could ask him at least. And you're taking me it's my senior prom. You're my boyfriend so you are the one who takes me."

"Do I wear a tux? I look like Bond, Changeling Bond, when I wear a tux." Terra laughs,

"I would have told you earlier but you guys were gone when all those aliens showed up. And then, well, you've been busy."

"Sorry but being a hero is a full time job. If you wanted you could rejoin us then we could spend more time together."

"No I told you already I'm not a hero. I'll graduate in a couple of months and go to college for surgical tech."

"But you could be more you could save lives and we could spend more time together. If you go off to college when would we see each other?"

"A surgical tech helps save lives with out fighting or losing control."

"You can control your powers. I miss you and when you leave for college I'll see you even less." He morphs in to normal and takes her hand in his.

"We'll make it work. I can't be a hero, a Titan, again. After what happened last time I can't do it." Changeling kisses her on the cheek.

"So, what time is the prom?"

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Hive Five**

Gizmo is with Professor Chang. "You found them?"

"Yes. Crates upon crates of them. If we upgrade them we can attack Titans Europe and take them down."

"And from there take the rust bucket home of Titans East." Gizmo goes over to a crate and a mechanical arm comes out from his backpack and rips the crate open. A drone falls out. "They look just like him." He takes the mask off of the Deathstroke drone. "Except I doubt he was this ugly underneath." He puts the mask back on.

**Moscow**

Phobia is arriving in Moscow with Brother Blood. "Red X has a suit designed for defeating the other Titans. If I can control him we can take them out."

"I'll deal with the girl who showed up." Phobia disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Psykick is after a Russian mobster who was due for court and skipped. Since she was now a Red Titan she changed her outfit. She now wore a dark red tube top with a T on the chest with black pants and boots with red laces. "Ok, what did Red X say stop was?" Psykick lands in front of the car and uses her powers to stop it. "Get out! No uh, crap I don't know Russian."

"You, Red Titan, leave me alone! You will regret messing with us!"

"You're due in court as a defendant. You may have used your connections so you could get out of jail but you won't deny the justice system what you deserve." She smiles.

"What? Who do you think you are?"

"Some one who practices her speeches." She turns around and sees her father.

"No, what, why are you here?"

"Did you think I forgot about you?" Sabertooth crouches ready for his attack.

"Stop!" Her powers wrap around his ankles. "I'm not afraid of you any more!"

"Oh but you are." Psykick recognizes the voice but before she can react she is hit with a psychic blast. "Foolish daughter you are still weak and slow."

"No, why now? I'm not like you any more!" Psykick's head explodes with pain as her mother attacks using her powers.

_In Deathstroke's lair_

"_Your plan is brilliant. You will pretend too be freed and get on the inside. Are you sure you can do it?"_

"_I won't let you down Deathstroke."_

"**NO!"** Psykick's powers blast out in all directions knocking her mother and father down.

The Russian mobster takes off while Psykick was distracted.

Red X is outside of the court house watching for the hit man hired by the mob. They were planning on killing the prosecutor. "There he is," He leaps down from the roof and tackles the hit man just as he was pulling out a gun.

"Red X!" He stands up as cheers from the crowd fill the air.

"Thank you, thank you really and the defendant will be brought here by the new Red Titan soon." _I hope._ _Where is she? She should have beaten me._ "Yes, I-" His eyes glow red. On his belt a green light turns on and his eyes return to normal. "Whoa," He sways then falls over.

Screams and panic fill the crowd. Brother Blood starts invading the minds of the people when Red X's belt emits a low frequency sound wave disrupting Brother Blood's powers. "How is he doing this? His suit was made for fighting the other Titans yet it seems he added defenses just for me." Brother Blood stays in the shadows and watches.

Psykick is on her hands and knees recovering from the last attack. "Your worst fear has come true Psykick." Sabertooth kicks her in the ribs.

"No, this isn't right."

_Psykick is with her parents waiting for Deathstroke. "Why should I go off with him? I'm evil enough on my own."_

"_You are being held back by Magneto. If you get a new start in a new city you can become far better." _

"_I heard that Jump City has a group of heroes called Titans. I could have fun with them." She smiles and laughs. _

"_Yes, you could." Sabertooth pats her on the shoulder. "My true son, go forth and kill, destroy, create chaos."_

"I'm evil, I was evil, you know that." Psykick's eyes glow. "This is a trick, a very powerful one." Sabertooth and his wife disappear. "My mind is very powerful also."

"I see," Phobia appears. "But interesting it is. You are evil yet you fight it."

"I'm not evil just like Red X isn't good." Psykick sends a blast at Phobia. Phobia disappears then reappears out of the way.

"Then why do you do it?"

"The fame, the glory, the friendship." Psykick feels Phobia's powers trying to force inside of her mind again. "You caught me off guard last time not this time." The air swirls around her as she collects her powers in front of her. "Who ever you are I will win."

"I do not need a fight with you. I saw your mind and I know what you truly are. You aren't a hero you are a villain who forgot her ways. If you want you can join with us and become even greater."

"I have what I want."

_Inside of Titan Tower after defeating Deathstroke and Lucifer_

_Psykick is in her room staring at the ceiling. "I remember more now. I was working for him. I was never a Titan. But I can be. They accept me already as a friend. Why go back? Being evil was fun but in the end you are alone. Allies will turn on you because they are also evil. But the heroes can be friends. The heroes can be trusted. I can be trusted." She looks at her door. "Out there they play games, eat together, are together. I can keep that or throw it all away and be what I remember." She hears laughter. "Changeling and Cyborg are playing stankball again." She smiles. "Maybe they need a referee." She gets off of her bed and joins the two, her friends._

"I am a hero now. I am a Red Titan of Moscow. And I have a mobster who belongs in court!" Psykick uses her powers too kick up dust and dirt around Phobia then turns invisible.

Red X hands the hit man over to the police then heads out looking for Psykick. Brother Blood follows him wondering how his mind control was rejected.

Psykick finds the car and uses her powers lifting it in the air and sealing the doors shut. "I won't fail during my first week as a Red Titan." She starts flying back towards the court house.

Red X sees her with the car. "Psykick what took you so long?"

"Some one attacked me but I fought them off. How did it go with the hit man?"

"He's on his way with the police." Red X looks around. "Who attacked you?"

"I didn't recognize her but she had powerful psychic powers. Thankfully mine were stronger."

"Hopefully I'll be immune. This suit rejects Raven's powers and she's probably the strongest when it comes to those powers." Brother Blood hears this and disappears using his powers.

**Hive Five**

Professor Chang and Gizmo work on the drones while the others go out in to Paris looking for fun. "How about the museum? I could make a place on my wall for the Mona Lisa."

"They got any wrestler paintings?" Warp shakes his head. "Monster trucks?"

"No. But what they have is valuable."

"Any thing we steal we need too sell. How do you sell the Mona Lisa? Either they won't think it's real or they'll turn you in. Why not just fight?" Lobo cracks his knuckles. "Mammoth you and I tag team downtown?"

"I bet I could throw a car on top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Not before I do!" The two take off leaving several Billy's and Kyd Wykkyd behind.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing is in the living room with the screen on. Soon Kid Flash and Jinx appear. "What was the news?"

"Some one must have gotten in the lair while we were busy with the Tamaranians. We were attacked by a new Hive Five."

"Who is in it this time?" Jinx takes over.

"Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy, and Mammoth like old times. The new members are some guy named Lobo and another guy named Warp." Nightwing counts on his fingers.

"Six members of a group called Hive Five?" Kid Flash starts laughing when Jinx glares at him.

"We took care of them but we got lucky. Pantha was here discussing help with a Titans South America when she heard them coming up."

"Titans South America? Who would be in it?"

"Pantha says she has a couple friends who would help, Herald, and Jericho. But they aren't sure if they should make a new Titan team or just work unofficially."

"Why did she come to you?"

"You guys are busy and she was here for a wrestling match."

"The one new guy, Warp, was he wearing a suit or costume?"

"No just normal clothes. If he hadn't slowed down time then stopped it I wouldn't have known he had any powers."

"It's too much of a coincidence. We fought some one who could travel through time but he needed a special suit. He called himself Warp also. Maybe this one traveled through time."

"A few dozen times. When we first went after them they were doing a Billy Numerous imitation."

"What happened?"

"They poofed out of existence once we attacked."

"You changed the future so they didn't travel back in time. It must be him." Raven's eyes glow. "This could be dangerous."

"Well next time Jinx and I will try and capture them."

"What about the others?"

"What others?"

"The other Titans."

"Kole and Gnaark went home. So did Hotspot and Wildebeest is busy in the Congo going after poachers."

"Red X and Psykick?"

"They're technically Red Titans of Moscow, not part of Titans Europe any more. They all have rooms here and will come if we need the help but for the most part we're spread out. Europe is a pretty big place and we cover parts of Africa and the Middle East."

"Do you need help? Maybe we could contact some one."

"We got it. Besides I like having this big ol Tower all too myself and Jinx." Jinx powers up and a light breaks falling on Kid Flash's foot.

"That's for being a dimwit."

"Well, if you need help you know who to call."

"Ghost Busters?" Kid Flash laughs. "We will but I doubt we'll need it. We fought off all of them so easily last time I doubt," An alarm sounds in Titans Europe Tower. "We'll have trouble with them this time." He cuts the connection. "Ready Jinx?"

"You know what they are thinking about us right now."

"Who cares what they think we know the truth." He kisses her quickly before she can use her powers again. "We gotta go save the city."

**Paris**

Mammoth swings a car in a circle then lets it go. It flies at the Eiffel Tower but doesn't reach the top. "My turn." Lobo grabs another car and swings it before letting go. It hits higher but doesn't reach the top.

Kyd Wykkyd appears. "Hey, you wanna watch?" Mammoth grabs another car and starts spinning.

Kyd Wykkyd flies and lands on top of a car. He and the car teleport above the Eiffel Tower and it falls on top of the Eiffel Tower. "I guess he wins." Lobo laughs. "Great job Kyd."

"No fair it was my turn!" Mammoth throws the car any ways and hits the side of the Eiffel Tower again.

"Is it my turn?" Mammoth, Lobo, and Kyd Wykkyd see Kid Flash.

"Like you could get it up there." Lobo laughs.

"If I do what do I get?"

"How about we leave you alone?"

"Where's Gizmo and the others?" Lobo shrugs his shoulders.

"The deal will just be with the three of us."

"Hey, I didn't agree with it."

"Come on Mammoth let's see this guy humiliate himself." Lobo crosses his arms. "Deal?"

"Deal." Kid Flash runs to the tops of the Eiffel Tower then back down. "I think a seventy degree angle should work." He starts spinning near a car. When he spins fast enough the car lift in the air. It starts spinning over Kid Flash raising in the air. Kid Flash moves towards the Eiffel Tower and when close spins faster so the car rises in the air even higher. When he stops spinning he runs up the Eiffel Tower until he reaches the top.

"It's not on top we win!"

"I'm not done yet." Kid Flash spins his arm creating another air current and moves the car towards the top of the Eiffel Tower. When it is directly above him he runs back down. "See?" The car lands on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Fine, you win. Let's go guys." Kyd Wykkyd disappears in a black swirl. "Come on Mammoth we made a deal and he did it."

"Yeah but we haven't made it on top of the tower yet." Mammoth flexes his muscles.

"Strength isn't every thing is it? Kyd beat us and so did this dweeb and I doubt they could have beaten us in an arm wrestling contest when we were six."

"Fine, see you later."

"Hopefully a lot later." Kid Flash sticks his tongue out at the two then takes off.

Jinx finds Billy, and Warp outside of the museum. "Hey losers what do you think you're doing?"

"Traitor we're looking for a little good luck." Billy holds up an emerald. "Cat's Eye Emerald said to grant wishes and luck on all who hold it."

"Myth is not stopping me." Jinx powers up. "Watch out."

"Huh?" A decorative pillar collapses on top of the three members of Hive Five. Billy drops the emerald and Jinx picks it up.

"I wish I had every thing I ever wanted." Jinx laughs as she puts the emerald in a pocket. "Gee, you're still here I guess it doesn't work." She doesn't notice a green glow coming from her pocket.

"Hey, I chased the others off how are you doing here?" Kid Flash sees the fallen pillar. "Want any help?"

"I got this." She snaps her fingers and it starts raining. "Whoa, how did I do that?" Lightning strike the pillar followed by loud thunder. "I wanted bad luck but this is really bad."

"Run!" Warp tries his powers but nothing happens. "Billy, Billy, distract them while the rest of us run!" He takes off on foot.

"Uh, but what about us?" The Billy's look at Jinx and Kid Flash then at the retreating Warp.

"Run away and leave us alone you jack a-" Lighting strikes near her cutting her off. "Now!" Billy turns and runs away.

"Uh Jinx can you make it stop? Running in the rain isn't good for my complexion."

"I don't know if I did this." The rain clears up. "Uh maybe I did do it."

"Accidentally on purpose?" Kid Flash runs his hand through his hair slicking it back. "What do you think?"

"I like your hair the other way." Pink energy sparks around his head and his hair is dried and becomes normal. "I shouldn't be able to do that."

"Hey!" They turn and see a woman in a pant suit. "Did you stop them?"

"Oh, yeah, got this off of them." She pulls the emerald out. "Did they take any thing else?"

"No, just the Cat's Eye." Jinx hands the emerald over. "Thank you Teen Titans."

"No problem ma'am." Kid Flash winks at her. "If that's all we'll be heading back." He picks Jinx up and runs back to the Tower.

**Titan Tower**

Changeling and Cyborg are playing a game when the screen blinks. "Hey, one of the other teams is contacting us." Cyborg pauses the game.

"You're just saying that because I'm beating you!" Changeling reaches for Cyborg's controller but he holds it away.

"No you're not I just passed you."

"No you didn't!" Changeling turns in to an octopus and reaches with multiple arms for the remote but Cyborg keeps it away.

Cyborg changes the input. "Hey Kid Flash, Nightwing told us your alarm went off need any help?"

"No we're good. Hive Five attacked and we chased them off. But uh, is Raven around?"

"Probably in her room, why?"

"Jinx has some questions that is all." Kid Flash shifts nervously from one foot to another. "We tried her communicator but we couldn't reach her."

"I'll go check on her." Cyborg gets off of the couch.

"Hey what about the race?"

"I won already get over it." Cyborg leaves the room.

"No you didn't! If I win you're going to prom I gotta win."

**Raven's Room**

Raven and Starfire are meditating together over a crystal orb. It has a red glow as the two focus on it. "Starfire, empty the memories of Hell from your mind. Forget them as they leave. They are not your memories any more." Behind her are several other orbs glowing different colors.

Cyborg knocks on her door. "Raven, are you in there?"

"We're busy."

"Um, Jinx has some questions for you." Raven immediately thinks of what she told the Dealer in his room. The memory flows out of her and enters the crystal orb. It cracks.

"Starfire I'll get another."

"Raven, it might be important. Kid Flash sounded worried about her." Cyborg tries opening the door but Raven's powers slam it shut. "Just contact her later." Cyborg walks away as Raven replaces the cracked crystal orb with an undamaged one.

"Sorry about that Starfire. If I keep that up I won't have any more left."

"It is ok Raven. You are helping me. We both share the memories of that place." Starfire shivers.

"But I'm the one who sent you there. Close your eyes and focus remove the memories and put them in the crystal orb."

**Dark Triad**

Dealer watches the crystal turn a light blue. "She's scared but of what? This is so fascinating watching and wondering. If only we were back in my room I could read every thought and emotion like a book." Brother Blood clears his throat. "What do you want?"

"We failed with Red X and Psykick. Her mind is powerful and the suit Red X wears protects him. Why do we have you here if you won't help? You just obsess with Raven."

"My power is not back yet and my obsession with her is why I came here. If you do not want my help I will leave and go after her myself." Dealer chuckles. "Red X can't wear that suit all the time. Psykick can not be on guard all the time. Figure out what I mean and you will have those two." Dealer keeps watching the crystal.

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg and Changeling are nearing the finishing line. "I got it, I got it I'm not going to the prom." Cyborg presses the boost button.

"Come on man she says her friend Sarah Simms is a huge fan of the Titans." Cyborg crashes.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Ha! I got it, I win!"

"Changeling what did you say her name was?" He grabs Changeling by the wrist and pulls him mid jump on to the floor.

"Sarah Simms, why? Do you know her?"

"Uh, no." _Holy moly it couldn't be Sarasim. _"I lost so I guess I'm going."

"Better get a tux! I already got mine ready."

"You're going as a penguin?" Changeling turns in to an anteater and sticks his tongue out at him before changing back.

"Just get a tux and I'll let Terra know you're coming."

**A/N Title probably made you think the prom but I wanted it more the dance between Titans East and Hive Five. Lobo seems too take control when Gizmo isn't around and also seems more about a decent fight. Kangaroo Lou, Bushido, and now a contest with Kid Flash and the Hive Five. Kyd Wykkyd won which I thought was cool. So maybe he isn't evil/bad just looking for a good time?**

**And the Dark Triad went after the Red Titans. They obviously studied and figured Red X/Psykick were the best options for fighting the Titans. After all Robin did make the Red X suit specifically for defeating his friend. And Psykick could handle him and Logan. But it failed, for now.**

**Raven is helping Starfire with what happened in Hell and herself. She obviously thought of a way that would get rid of the memories of Hell. She said uh, last episode I think, the only way she could get rid of them was putting them in some one else. But maybe she tried another way and even though it seems ineffective(Lots of orbs, some broken, behind her) it is helping.**

**And last but not least Jinx made a sarcastic wish while holding the Cat's Eye Emerald. But did it work? Did she get every thing she wants, including powers not known before? Hmm, we'll wait and see.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 7: Night of Nightmares**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**After Prom**

Cyborg, Changeling, Terra, and Sarah are at a twenty four hour diner. "Are you sure your parents are ok with you being out so late?"

"They know I'm with the Titans so I'm safe." Sarah sips from her soda. "Glad you said yes. I'm sure you had a lot on your plates."

"We can always find time for our fans." Cyborg takes a slice of pizza. "And I have a few questions for you, later."

"We can give you two some alone time. Changeling, how about we go for a flight after pizza?"

"Sure Terra."

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Dark Triad**

The three are gathered together discussing a plan. "If we can not take Red X and Psykick then how do we attack them? We looked at other heroes and some villains and none seem powerful enough. Unless we made an army which is not advised."

"I tried that several times and they always win. We need quality not quantity. Why I wanted Red X and his partner."

"You still have not figured out how you will get them?" Dealer stands on top of his ball.

"No your riddle was pointless."

"He does not always wear that suit and she is not always on guard. They are not just heroes working together they have emotions for each other. They will show those emotions eventually. It is human nature."

"So we spy on them until they are together? But Red X is only useful for his uniform. But when he wears it he is immune. If we stole it we would need some one who not only has the same skills as him but would work with us while wearing the outfit."

"Then find another. There are billions on this planet. The last time I was on this planet there were less than one hundred million. Even then I could have found some one."

"Then find some one and stop watching that stupid crystal of yours." Brother Blood glares at Dealer.

"Oh so ungrateful. I give you ideas and plans and my powers yet you stand there and act like children. Psykick is very powerful we could still use her."

"I appreciate what you offer us." Phobia smiles. "Now as you said there are billions on the planet. Who could we get? Psykick was rather powerful even for me."

"I believe Raven knows. She knows very powerful people. So I guess my crystal gazing was not for nothing. She said a person in New Orleans was a strong ally. But she didn't trust this person."

"You look for her I will help with the others."

**New Orleans**

Ravager has two criminals tied up. "You really should think twice before robbing a house around here."

"It was empty since Katrina no one would notice!"

"I noticed. The police will be here soon." She blows them a kiss. "Ta ta losers." She takes off.

**Jump City**

Cyborg and Sarah are alone after Changeling and Terra leave. "So what you wanna ask?"

"Do you have any memories or dreams of like, fighting in armor with swords?"

"I have dreams like that. Why do you care?"

"Just uh, wondering. Show you have a um, fighting spirit."

**Titan Tower**

Raven meditates on the roof. Dark mists swirl around her. A black mist floats up towards the sky and disappears. A quiet scream escapes from another black mist before it dissipates. "Raven?" The black mists suck in to Raven.

"What Logan."

"It's uh, late and Changeling and Cyborg aren't back yet. What if they were attacked before they could warn us?"

"Why bother me? Nightwing is the leader now."

"He said it was prom night it's normal. But you know we aren't normal and with the enemies we have being gone this long could be bad."

"Go search for them."

"I will but I'm one person and I can't fly."

"I'll help you fly."

"Huh, how?" Dark energy wraps around Logan and lifts him in the air. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Logan I am trying too find ways of ridding myself of Hell. I helped Starfire and she seems mostly healed. I am discharging my energy in to the air but you distracted me. I am not amused."

"I didn't know! I just thought you were, whoa!" He is launched through the air towards the city.

**Paris**

Jinx is outside of the museum the Hive Five had attacked. It is almost noon on this side of the planet and she debates going inside. "Ever since I touched that stupid emerald my powers have been wonky. I gotta get it checked out on my own since Raven keeps ignoring me." She goes in with her head hung low. She knew people stared at her. They would ask for autographs, phone number, dates, and pictures. She was busy and didn't need the attention.

**Red Titans**

Red X and Psykick are outside of a warehouse. Red X holds his fingers against a window. "Those Red Titans are ruining every thing. We just lost an underboss because they stuck their noses in places they didn't belong."

"Psykick, it is at least one A target."

"How do you know?"

"He said underboss. Get ready I'm still recording so we have enough for the courts."

"Good thing Russia doesn't require warrants like America." Psykick starts laughing when her mind freezes.

_You will kill him. Kill him and take his suit. You hate him._

She shakes her head. "Red X did you hear that?"

"Shhh,"

_See? He doesn't respect you. I'll make you a deal. Kill him and bring me the suit. In return I'll make you what you want._

Psykick feels her hand rise with out her controlling it. Her powers form in her hand. _Yes, kill him and bring me the suit._

"No, no!" Psykick forces her powers back.

"Psykick be quiet!"

"What was that? Check it out!"

"Invisible time, now Psykick." Both become invisible as two goons come out with rifles.

_Kill him! You can use the guards. Knock him out and throw him for the guards._ Psykick struggles against herself. _Do it now._

"Aaaa!" Psykick's powers explode out from her. The guards turn and start firing at her.

"Psykick what are you doing?" Red X throws two Xs and hits the guards. "What's wrong with you?"

"A voice, don't you hear it?"

_He doesn't because he doesn't deserve it._ Dealer smiles to himself. He tried but in his weakened state his powers were blocked as much as Brother Blood's. _Take him out and bring me the suit. Do it now!_

"Crap more, Psykick if you can't fight get out of here I won't let them hurt you!" She squeezes her eyes shut and screams.

"I won't do it!" She points her hand at a car that was pulling out of the warehouse and it lifts in the air. "I am a hero." She slams the doors with her powers then flips it upside down on the roof of the warehouse. "Stay there we'll take care of the others." She helps Red X with the guards pouring out of the warehouse with rifles.

**Dark Triad**

"She is very strong willed. If we were in my room she might be a challenge. Of course I can't see her mind, her wants, her needs, so I am in the dark." He raises the crystal holding Raven's energy. It was a deep black. "Unlike with Raven."

**Titan Tower**

She hears screaming coming from the city. "The others can handle it." She continues removing pieces of Hell from her mind.

Logan fights with a monstrous rat. "Where are they coming from?" Behind him a giant cockroach chomps through a car. "Where are the others I can't call them." He ducks under a vicious bite from the rat.

Cyborg blasts a gigantic fly. "Sarah stay behind me."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know this is crazy like a nightmare."

Nightwing and Starfire fly over the city. "Where are they all coming from? I don't see any ships or portals."

"Nor do I." Starfire throws an energy bolt at a mosquito the size of a truck. She hits the body and blood gushes out.

"I just saw a sonic cannon blast from Cyborg over there so that's covered."

"I see Logan so he can handle those."

"We'll cover these flying ones." Nightwing sees a bat the size of a Cessna airplane. "Where's Raven?"

"I do not know. Should I contact her?"

"Yes we need help." Starfire gets her communicator out.

"Raven come in Raven we need help."

"What is it? I'm working on some thing a little more important then some punks breaking in to a store."

"It is much more then a punk in a store. We have Earth animals much larger then normal attacking."

"I'll be there." Raven takes off from the roof of Titan Tower.

Logan slashes through the tough shell of the cockroach after stopping the rat. "Oh ew this better wash off."

"Watch out!" He turns and sees a large rock slam in to another rat. Behind the rock was Terra.

"Whoa hey, thanks. Where's Changeling?"

"He's tackling some giant squid in the harbor." Her eyes glow yellow as two chunks of the street break up and she floats on them. "Any idea who is doing this?"

"Not a clue you see any other Titans?"

"I saw Cyborg defending a diner. You?"

"You're the only one." Logan takes off down the street when he hears more screaming.

"I'm not a Titan."

Raven flies between buildings and sees an enormous spider. "I recognize that energy." Her eyes glow as her powers wrap around a lamp post. It is ripped out of the ground and she attacks the spider.

"Raven!" Starfire and Nightwing fly over. "Any idea where they came from?"

"Me. I ran out of crystal orbs with Starfire and was looking for another cure. I sent off the energies left from Hell but they found new homes. This is my fault." Raven feels herself become weak. The lamp post drops on the ground. "I may need help." She grasps her chest.

**Dark Triad**

"Feel it overcome you." Dealer focuses on the crystal. "Feel the rage over your own failure rise. You are weak and being weak could cause more damage then any other enemy. It is your fault Raven if you had control like I offered this wouldn't be happening."

**Jump City**

Raven lands on the roof of a building. "Raven what's wrong?"

"My chest, my powers, I can't concentrate." _If you had control this wouldn't have happened. Your soul is already damned why fight it?_ She shakes her head. "I'll try and take it back."

"But they are powered by what you got in Hell. Shouldn't we find another way? Raven you aren't effective when you can't use your powers."

"I could barely fly before you helped me. I will not let you remain hurt friend." Starfire takes off after a large gnat.

"She's right Raven. You and Starfire have a lot in common when it comes with how your powers work. I think we should stop them with out you taking back the energy."

"If you can, please." Raven bites on her tongue instead of screaming. Her heart was beating fast, too fast. "Hurry," She focuses her powers on her chest but they dissipate. She couldn't keep her focus. _You will die and go to Hell again. Instead you could be more. Accept my offer Raven._ "Dealer! You're doing this some how. I should have known." _I am doing nothing I promise. _

Logan is attacked by a possessed rat and it bites him on the arm clear through to the bone. "Get off of me!" He shoves two claws through the skull of the rat and it lets go.

"Need help?" He turns and sees Changeling in raptor form.

"Yeah, thanks." Logan's arm heals. "Did you figure out where they are coming from yet?" He shakes his head.

Terra chases a cockroach away from the local pound. "Terra I could use some help over here."

"On my way." She flies towards Cyborg. She sees several rats advancing on Cyborg. "Leave him alone!" The streets underneath the rats break apart and send the rats flying through the air.

"Whoa you're a Titan?" Terra sees Sarah hiding behind Cyborg.

"Not any more."

**Dark Triad**

Brotherblood and Phobia watch Dealer as he uses his powers more. "Raven you know the nightmare will only end when you are in control. But you will never be in control. Will you let your friends die?" Dealer taps the crystal.

**Jump City**

Raven unleashes a blood curdling scream as power explodes from her third eye. Several forms of Raven float over her in different colored cloaks. "Free at last!" Rage takes off for the coast.

"Now I can kick all the butt I want!" Bravery flies down and attacks a fly.

"Timid, help us." Happiness and Love kneel next to Raven. "Rude? Wisdom?" Rude picks her nose then flicks it at Wisdom.

"If she were wise she would take the offer. Her soul is destined for Hell why not trade it for more?"

"She wants happiness." Happiness puts an arm over Raven.

"And love. She'll need both if she wants either of them." Love puts her hand on Raven's forehead. "Please help us Wisdom."

"It is not smart for us too be separated." Wisdom kneels down and puts her hand over Love's. Both are absorbed back in to Raven.

"Timid please help us." Happiness looks over at Rude. "We need you." Rude burps in response. "Please?" She shrugs her shoulders but walks over to Raven and is absorbed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No Timid now hurry she'll need all of us if we want Rage back." Timid walks over slowly but is soon absorbed. Happiness follows and Raven wakes up.

Rage sends cars flying with her powers. "Run animals run!"

"Stop! Please don't hurt us!"

"I said run animals!" Rage sends an energy blast at the scared pedestrians. "Yes burn, destroy, let chaos reign!" She blasts the front of a store sending debris every where. A ruptured gas tank from a damaged car catches fire. "Fire!" Rage's energy wraps around it and throws fire at the building.

"Raven stop!" Rage turns and sees Logan.

"Or what? You can't kill me." Rage's energy throws fire at Logan.

"Aaaa!" Logan rolls on the ground putting the fire out. As he is about to get up a car slams on top of him.

"Stay down animal!"

"No," Logan rips through the car and stands on top of it. "I don't know what's wrong with you but I will stop you."

"I'm done with you." Another car is thrown at Logan but he leaps over it.

"Here I am!" Bravery kicks Rage from behind. "And there you are! Prepare for a fight or will you run?"

"Run from a pathetic weakling like you? I am rage, I am power, I am the true one!" Rage's energy attack's Bravery.

"I have no idea what is going on. There are two Raven's?"

"No." He turns and sees Raven. "They are Rage and Bravery. They exist because I am weak and not in control." She floats past him. "I will handle this."

Rage's energy wraps around Bravery's neck. "I will have your head!"

"I will have both of you." Raven attacks Rage.

"No I am free of you! You are weak you have love and happiness holding you back!"

"I need them just like I need you." Raven puts her hand on Rage's forehead and absorbs her. "Will you come quietly or will you fight me?" Bravery gets in a fighting pose.

"I never back down from a fight."

"We can fight together more powerful then we are separate." Raven flies at Bravery and tackles her against the wall of a different building. She quickly absorbs Bravery.

"Ok, what was that all about?"

"As I said I am weak and not in control." Raven goes after the monsters attacking the city.

Nightwing kicks a giant centipede then throws two batarangs cutting off several legs. "Starfire grab it from behind while I distract it."

"Yes Nightwing." Starfire dives for the back end when the centipede turns and bites her leg.

"No attack me!" Nightwing attacks it again but is ignored as the centipede bites Starfire again.

"No more!" Energy blasts from her eyes knocking the centipede away.

Raven floats over the city and sees her friends battling the monsters. Some of the evil energy released was being destroyed but there were more monsters then the Titans could handle. "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos, Azaroth Metrion Zinthos," She keeps chanting calling the energy back towards her.

All across the city possessed animals collapse and shrink down until they are normal. Raven's mind rushes with memories of Hell. Seeing the billions tortured hearing the screaming. "I'll never be rid of it." Tears flow from her eyes as more memories fill her.

**The Next Morning**

Raven knocks on Logan's door. "Come in." She steps in. "Are you ok?"

"No. Logan I can't heal. I tried getting rid of the memories and I nearly destroyed the city. What you saw last night was only a small part of what I am."

"What about the crystal orbs? Couldn't you do what you did with Starfire?"

"I have none left and one memory is more then a crystal orb can handle. I can't put them in another living being. But I can't live with them in me. There is only one way." Logan is confused and thinks she means some thing else.

"Don't you dare Raven. I won't let you kill yourself."

"No, not that. When I was in Hell, I told you about the Dealer."

"Yes, and his offer, so?"

"It is still good. I can trade my soul and be healed."

"Then when you die you will go to Hell with no return."

"I'm already going. I'm half demon there is no where else for me."

"If you do enough good you can change your fate. You've defeated two demons shouldn't that be enough?"

"The Judges said no. If killing two demons is not enough what will be?"

"Raven we beat some of the animals that were possessed so didn't some of your memories disappear?"

"A few."

"Then maybe we could try it again but on another planet? Or on the T ship in outer space? Where no one could be affected." He sees a half smile appear on her face then quickly go away.

"I'm sorry for tossing you last night. You were worried about the others."

"What you were doing was a lot more important. So um, maybe you and I could go in to outer space?"

"Why both of us? I could go alone."

"Um, I really want to go. I've only been in outer space once before. And that time we were a little more concerned with Starfire." He rubs the back of his head nervously. "And you might need some one who can keep an eye on you."

"I'll think about it. I'd want it far away from Earth."

"Take all the time you need." He notices her eyes become completely white. "Raven?"

"_Tick tock Titans, tick tock."_

"Deathstroke!" Logan's claws extend.

"Huh? What happened?" Raven shakes her head and notices Logan's claws. "What are you doing?"

"You just spoke in Deathstroke's voice. You said tick tock Titans."

"It can't be. The Dealer must be doing it. How I don't know he's in the deepest pits of Hell. _Tick tock Raven._ Her eyes go wide after hearing the voice in her head. _Tick Tock._

**A/N Ok, so the title clearly about Raven's powers affecting various animals and making them monsters. She is desperate in getting rid of Hell's energy but so far nothing is working for her. She cured Starfire but for some reason Starfire wasn't as affected. Maybe because she was not only dead but in Hell because of Lucifer tainting her soul? So Hell's energy didn't stick with her? We'll see I'm sure. We saw a snapshot of Ravager being a hero in New Orleans and Jinx wondering if the Cats Eye Emerald actually has powers. Elsewhere there was Psykick being manipulated by Dealer. He is powerful enough he could do both Psykick and Raven manipulation at the same time. But he says he is not at full strength yet. So what would happen when he does reach full strength? And Cyborg meets Sarah Simms. I read on Wiki about her so added her. Except on Wiki it said she was a teacher or some thing. I made her a friend of Terra and the reincarnation of Sarasim. So we know what she looks like(I hate describing faces the most) And now she sees Terra use her powers. As a big fan of the Titans that must be a treat knowing her friend was a Titan. But as Terra said she is not a Titan. She was using her powers defending the city much like when Lucifer raised an army of the undead.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 8: Hell's Welcome**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Raven and the others are on the roof. "We will go and hope I can remove the memories and energy of Hell with out causing another attack on the city."

"Maybe I should go instead. I can survive with out the ship and I may need more help."

"No Starfire I searched your mind it is free of Hell."

"I still have the terror of night."

"Starfire may I check again?" She nods and Raven walks over. She places her hands on Starfire's temples. Energy glows from her hands.

A minute later Raven pulls away. "Hell is cleaned from you. I don't know why you are still having nightmares. Maybe just knowing you were in Hell is affecting you. That is some thing I can not fix."

"Oh." Starfire slumps forward in disappointment.

"It will pass with time. I will be back as soon as I can. Be careful please. We don't know who or what is out there any more."

"Titans Europe said they chased off the Hive Five so they may come here instead. And the Red Titans say they were attacked by some one who resembles Brother Blood and a woman we don't have on our records. We'll be fine with out you two I'm sure." Nightwing looks at the ship then back at Raven. "But please hurry you and Logan are very powerful and if this woman and Brother Blood are working together we may need the help."

Raven and Logan get in the T Ship and take off.

_Insert Lyrics _

**New Orleans**

Ravager has three muggers tied upside down from a lamp post. "Now who do you work for?"

"No one."

"Really? The three of you share the same tattoo as some punks I caught a couple days ago." She picks up a pistol. "And I doubt you could afford this with welfare and mugging money. Even if you got it off the black market. Some one supplied you with this and made you get those tattoos. If you tell me I won't call the police."

"Don't tell her they will kill us if we do."

"Really?" Ravager pulls out a dagger. "Tell me or you start losing parts."

"Ha, you're a hero we all know you have rules."

"Am I wearing an S on my chest? Do I have a Ravager signal at the police station? I was once an assassin for hire. I've killed many people. A few fingers or other parts won't be much for my conscience."

_Yes, feel the evil. You know what you really are._ Ravager shakes her head.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No, what, what was it?" The youngest of the three was very nervous.

_They can't hear me because they aren't evil. You are though Rose._

"Shut up." Ravager gets a cell phone out and calls the police. "I gave you a chance, ttfn ta ta for now." She takes off down an alley hoping the voice would be left behind.

**Moscow**

The Red Titans are at a press conference. Red X's Russian was still horrible so he had a translator. "We will not stop until we capture Ivanoff. People of Moscow please trust my partner and I on that. Working with the police we have captured dozens of his men. Soon we will know where his headquarters is located and take him in." A reporter raises a hand and asks a question.

"She asks how you can be so sure when the police have been unable for over a decade."

"Because we are the Red Titans of Moscow and we will not stop until we have him. Because of us his men are filling prison cells faster then they can build more. We will force his hand when he is all that is left."

"Watch out!" Psykick had seen a flash. Followed by it was a missile. Her powers reach out and grab it.

"Ivanoff!" Red X leaps over the press and lands on top of a car. He jumps and kicks off of a building landing where the missile had been fired.

"Die Titan!" The man pulls out an automatic machine gun and fires.

"Red X!" Psykick crushes the missile destroying it out of harms way then flies for Red X.

"I'm fine." Red X punches the attacker knocking him out. "I'm bulletproof baby." He rubs his chest and knocks bullets off. "But it still feels like being hit by a hammer."

"We'll check on you after we turn him over."

"We got another one of his men. I was hoping he'd come himself." Red X picks the man up and Psykick floats them over to a police officer.

**Dark Triad**

Brother Blood and Phobia glare at Dealer. "Ravager is powerful also. We need your help." Dealer gazes through a bowl of water. "Well?"

"Ravager and Psykick are powerful why we need them. Quality over Quantity. If they were weak we would not be after them. The two of you should have enough for one if you focused. You are waiting for me and not focusing. Trust in your powers and you will achieve far more then I could give you."

"I've been dealing with the Titans much longer than both of you have combined."

"Yes but maybe he is right. If you and I work together then maybe we can control Ravager long enough too make her commit an act of evil turning her towards our side again. Imagine her in the Red X suit. She would be unstoppable."

"Yes Phobia!" Dealer claps his hands together like an excited child. "Now that is thinking! You could learn a lesson from her Brother Blood."

**Outer Space**

Logan watches dark energy escape from Raven and disappear in to the Sun. He looks around and sees Mercury. "Wow, space is so cool."

"You've been here before."

"On a Tamaranian ship worried about the upcoming battle. This is better. Peaceful, and alone with you."

"Shhh. I need silence."

"Sorry." Logan continues watching her remove Hell's energies.

**New Orleans**

Ravager is in a hideout she made just outside of city limits. "What was that voice? Was it my father? Lucifer? That can't be they're dead." She twirls a dagger between her fingers. "I killed them. I'm a hero now unless I want the Titans after me."

_But you could crush them with the right suit. You could destroy the Titans and become far more then your fathers daughter. Right now you are just that but you could be much more._ Ravager looks around and sees her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here? You, you're dead."

_I am but I am here for you. You know what you are and will always be. Don't let the Titans fool you. If you had one item…_ A small orb appears and Ravager looks in to it. She sees Red X training with Psykick.

"A partner?"

_No, the suit. With it and your powers you could kill the Titans and take over. All villains would bow before you. Be more then that bastard and take your rightful place! Be Ravager, Queen of Evil._

"You're dead why do you care?"

_You are still my daughter. Jericho is lost and Grant is dead. You are the last hope. Please do not disappoint our name._

"I don't know. I'm having fun being a hero. People fear me like before but now I have people who love me. The city considers me the Saint of Saint Town. After Katrina they had so much crime but now because I'm here they are taking control. People can leave at night with out fear of being mugged or worse."

_And? Who cares about them they don't care about you. The second you leave they will hate you. True love is what I have for you. Even now I love you. I beg of you please come back to what you once were._

"Mom, I can't. The Titans would stop me."

_Not if you had the suit. No one could attack you with out knowing and with it no one could stop you. Trust me my Flower._

"I, go away!" She screams at the top of her lungs hoping she can drown out the voice of her mother.

**Jump City**

Two police officers get in the cruiser after stopping for coffee. "Man did you bathe Probe?"

"That's not me!" He turns around and looks in the back seat of the cruiser. "Aaaa!"

"Oh God," The older officer holds a hand over his mouth hoping he wouldn't throw up. "That's worse then a body we pulled out of the harbor." Both bail out of the cruiser and call for backup.

Nightwing hears the call through his cowl. "Starfire some one is attacking," He hears the rest. "No, some one left, that can't be right. Stay here I'll go alone."

"Why?"

"If what was reported is true you don't need too see it." Nightwing takes off for the crime scene.

When Nightwing lands he sees the back car door open and what laid inside. A human body, skinned, with muscle missing. "Any idea how this got in the back of the car?"

"We went in for some coffee, lunch break, and when we came out we got in. We didn't notice any thing until we smelled it." The officer was still a little green. "I never saw any thing like that before. Who could do some thing like that?"

"I don't know." Nightwing records the area with his cowl. "I'll review what I have back at the Tower and see if I can find any clues." Nightwing takes off worried.

**Outer Space**

Raven is still casting off Hell's energies when Nightwing's voice comes over the T Ship's communicator. "Raven, are you there?"

"Where else would I be? Who's attacking?"

"No one, now. We, the police found a body. It was skinned and from my examination I found teeth marks on some of the bones. This isn't normal behavior. Are you sure you absorbed the energy, all of it, after last time?"

"No. But know that cannibalism has happened with out my mistakes. Do you need us back?"

"No, not yet. Keep doing what you're doing. I have an idea on the suspect but he was in Gotham, Arkham Asylum, last I heard. I'll check around and hope it is just him."

"Just that person? What you said uh, creepy." Logan feels a little sick thinking about it.

"It means it is some one I've beaten before and can beat again. If it is some one new or powered by energy Raven cast off," Raven finishes his sentence.

"We could be in a lot of trouble." Raven winces in pain. "Nightwing leave us alone. I lost my concentration."

**Dark Triad**

Brother Blood and Phobia meet with Dealer again. "It worked, mostly. She truly believed it was her mother."

"Good, good. But mind you she must be evil and work with us willingly once she puts the suit on. Corrupt her first."

"Could you help? Please Dealer as strong as we," Phobia motions her arms indicating her and Brother Blood. "Are we will need more help."

"Very well. Raven is doing some thing I can not tell with just this crystal. I need my room, my powers, but until then I can help."

**New Orleans**

Ravager was at a club out of uniform. The music is loud and the mass of bodies distracts her from her last vision. "Hey, great moves." Ravager turns and smacks the man's hand before it could get where he wanted it.

"Back off I'm not here for that, from you." Her powers warn her of his next move and she knees him between the legs. "I'd call all men pigs but that would be insulting the pig." Her mood ruined she leaves the club.

Walking back towards her hideout, an abandoned near collapsed house, she feels a tingling sensation in her brain. Her powers don't show an attack coming and she isn't sure what it is.

_Kill, you know he deserved it. _

"Heroes don't kill."

_You aren't a hero you just play at it. Do not fear the Titans you can kill them just as easily as the man following you._ Dealer motions towards Brother Blood who starts controlling the man who Ravager attacked. _Or will you let him go? He is clearly a criminal. If he won't leave you alone how many others did he follow? Kill him, feel the blood pour over the blade and down your hand._

Her powers warn her of the man attacking her with a broken pipe. She turns and whips out her dagger stabbing him in the heart before he even got the pipe raised. She keeps the dagger in his heart as she watches his eyes go wide with shock. "Surprised? You're dead." She pulls the dagger out and he falls on the ground. She feels a rush of pleasure as she looks at the bloody dagger. "It's been too long." She flicks the dagger sending blood spatter on the ground.

**Dark Triad**

"See how easy that was? The two of you could have handled it. I just showed you what you can do next time do it." Dealer turns back to his crystal. "What are you doing Raven?" He blows hot air on the crystal.

**Outer Space**

Raven feels a burning in her chest. "Logan, get us back home, now." She grasps at her chest and feels the heat coming from her chest. "Hurry, please."

"On our way, uh, up, no forward. Wait, down? Ok this makes us go in the direction the ship is pointed and this one changes up or down, or is it the other way around? Why is outer space three dimensional?" Logan struggles with the controls as Raven struggles with the pain.

**Jump City**

Nightwing has the other Titans out looking for any signs of the killer. After telling them what he found they were determined. Who ever did this must be stopped before he struck again.

**Elsewhere**

The killer is outside of a school soccer field. "Hey, Jimmy, your daddy sent me here too pick you up."

"Why?"

"He's busy buying you a surprise gift, but don't tell him I told you." The killer takes Jimmy's hand and leads them towards a panel van.

**Outer Space**

Logan passes Venus. "Ok we take a left and Venus?"

"Right, we are on the other side."

"Three dimensions, driving a car is so much easier. Forward, back, right, left. No up and down and my landmarks don't move on me." He turns right.

Raven sees a flash of red. "No, please, not now."

_Raven sees her Rage floating in front of her. "I will be free! You can't hold me back forever. I will free myself now and kill you. I'll live with out oxygen, anger, rage, fury needs no air. I am not weak like you."_

"Aaaa!" Raven's eyes glow as her powers react with the pain.

"Raven! What's wrong?"

"Must land now. Earth, now."

"We're still a long ways off." He sees a red glow coming from her cockpit. "Raven what are you doing?" She doesn't respond. "Raven!"

_Rage's hand slides through Raven's chest and wraps around her heart. "I can't kill you just yet, no." She squeezes it lightly. "But you can't fight me. I will win."_

"You won't kill me because you need all parts of me. Just like I still need you." Raven relaxes. "I won't die."

"Raven, who are you talking with?" All Logan can see is the bright red glow getting brighter.

"You need me with out me you will not have focus you will just be chaos." Raven tries controlling her breathing as her heart beats faster and harder.

"_I will kill you one day! Then I will bring forth Trigon's true wrath. The planet will burn just like Azaroth."_

"No!" Raven feels her heart stop. Her hands move over her chest and she tries healing it but can't. The world gets dark and slips away.

"_Raven, tick tock," _Deathstroke laughter fills her head.

"Raven! Answer me! Raven!" The red glow had disappeared and Logan starts panicking.

**Dark Triad**

Dealer sees the crystal become clear. "No, she can't be dead not until I claim her soul." He places the tip of his finger on the crystal and focuses what power he had on it.

**Outer Space**

Raven opens her eyes. "I'm alive."

"Raven! Why won't you answer me? Raven please say some thing!"

"I'm here, sorry." She feels her heart beat slowly. "I, it was Hell's energy. It won't leave me with out a fight."

"Will you be ok? Should we go back still or work on removing the energy?"

"I still have some of it in me but I do not know if it would be safe. Go back we can try again later." She relaxes as Logan continues flying back.

**Jump City**

The killer finishes with the child. "Delicious." The killer picks their teeth with part of a finger bone. "Now where should I leave you?" They smile evilly as they plan out the placement of the body.

**Titan Tower**

Logan lands the T Ship and helps Raven out. "Are you sure you're ok? There is a little blood on your face." Raven wipes under her nose and doesn't find any. "No, here." Logan rubs a thumb under her right eye knocking some dried blood off. "Were you crying blood?"

"I don't know, maybe." Raven feels a migraine coming. "I'll need meditation and rest."

"Of course. I'll check on the others." Logan gets his communicator out. "Nightwing, Cyborg, any one?"

"You're back?"

"Yes Nightwing. Raven needs rest how are you guys doing?"

"Not good. The killer didn't leave any clues behind just the body. How they did that I don't know. No hair or fingerprints or DNA."

"You had teeth marks did you check dental records?"

"We only had teeth scrapings not enough for full analysis. If they are planning on killing again maybe your danger sensing will detect them."

"I'm on my way as soon as I make sure Raven is ok."

**Jump City**

A woman is walking up the steps of the courthouse when a body drops in front of her. "Aaaa!" She turns and runs.

Nightwing and the other Titans hear the screaming and go towards it. Changeling makes it first after running as a Cheetah. "Oh, bleh." He turns even greener after what he sees.

Nightwing and the others make it. "Spread out! I'll record the scene the killer can't be far behind."

The killer drives past in the van. "Go ahead Titans you'll never find me." They drive away confident in themselves.

**New Orleans**

Ravager cleans her dagger off. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm a Titan now I can't be killing people. Even if it did feel really, really good. But my mom was right the way he acted he probably hurt others. But even if he was a criminal, I can't be killing."

_What about the Punisher? He kills and he is a hero. _ Ravager grits her teeth as she tries ignoring the voice.

**A/N Ok, so now we have Hive Five, Dark Triad, and a serial killer who taunts the Titans? And the Dark Triad focusing on Ravager, will they get her too turn evil again? Hmm, ask questions as always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 9: Killer Intentions**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**New Orleans **

Ravager was avoiding going out after her last incident. She heard police sirens but didn't help. She couldn't trust her own actions. If she killed again and the Titans found out they would come after her and stop her. She wasn't sure if she could fight them all off.

**Dark Triad**

Brother Blood, Phobia, and Dealer focus on a portal showing Ravager. "Her mind is very powerful but we can warp it. It is a thin wall for her between good and evil." Dealer leans in towards the portal.

"Yes but her fear is losing what she has this I have seen." Phobia taps the portal. "Allow me?"

"Very well go on." Phobia disappears inside of the portal.

**New Orleans**

Ravager hears footsteps outside. "Hello?" Her powers show her who was coming. "Raven, Logan, what are you doing here?"

"We heard about what you did Ravager. You're coming with us." Logan has his claws extended.

"I didn't mean too! I, he was a criminal, he deserved it." She pulls two daggers out.

"We don't kill we're heroes unless all other options are gone." Raven's eyes glow. "Surrender Ravager. We gave you a second chance and you blew it."

"No, I, I don't," Ravager slashes at Logan when he gets close. "How did you know?"

"We don't trust you. We've kept an eye on you the whole time."

"Back off you know I'll kill."

"Why do you think I came? I can't die." Logan strikes at her cutting through a dagger with a claw. "Surrender is your only option. Unless you choose death."

"I can't die either."

"We'll see." Raven forms a portal. "The fury of the sun and coldness of space may not kill you but you won't be a killer on Earth any more."

"I won't find out because I won't go." Ravager leaps at Logan and tackles him. She stabs him between the ribs and hits his heart. She jumps off and kicks Raven hard knocking Raven through her own portal. "Oh crap, I didn't mean, no, I'm sorry."

"No!" Logan gets up as he heals. "You killed her!" He shoves five claws through Ravager's back and they stick out the front. "Unlike me you don't have indestructible bones." He slashes through her spine and ribs.

"No, please, I didn't mean it." She falls on the ground but starts healing.

_Rose! Fight back! Look at how they act! One mistake and they come for you. Will you die because of a mistake or kill them both and become what you truly are?"_

Ravager sees Logan's next attack with her powers and dodges it before he can strike. She throws her remaining dagger and hits him in the eye. He stumbles as the blade pierces his brain. "I'll heal just like you will. But not after I get away." She lies on the ground as her spine heals.

"Mard, erhhf." Logan can't speak clearly as his brain heals from the dagger.

_Good my Flower. Go to Moscow there you will find what you need._

**Dark Triad**

"What will she do when she sees Raven is alive? Or that they have no memory of attacking her?"

"Do not worry Brother Blood. By then we will have warped her mind enough she won't care." Dealer and Phobia laugh as they watch Ravager run through a bayou.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Jump City**

Nightwing and Starfire are high over the city looking for a missing elderly woman. She had gone missing after a visit from her granddaughter. It was only after the day she went missing that any one looked at the records and found she had no granddaughter. "Are we sure this may be the person who eats other people?"

"I don't know Star. We don't know how they choose victims. We don't even know if it is a woman or a man dressed up as a woman. Let's just hope it was a paper mix up."

Cyborg and Changeling are on street level. "So uh, you hear any thing from Terra about Sarah?"

"Why don't you just call her?" Changeling is a blood hound following a trail from the nursing home. Because of the new device he could talk. "Terra doesn't hang out with her much now. After Sarah saw her using her powers she kinda got weird about the friendship." The two continue following the trail.

**Elsewhere in Jump City**

"Double bubble boil and trouble." A large metal cauldron filled with water, gravy, potatoes, carrots, and the remains of the missing woman sits over a fire.

**Hive Five**

Gizmo and Professor Chang work on a new plan. "The Time Matrix will speed time for those trapped inside. A day out here will be a hundred years."

"If we can get the parts. But the only company that makes the parts we need is in the same city as those slugguts Titans."

"That is why you will go together. The Hive Five can overpower the Titans I am sure. Just make sure you work as a team. I have studied the video from your last few attacks on Titans Europe and that seemed a weakpoint."

"If they listened to me then we would have destroyed that traitor."

**Some where in America**

Ravager gets out of the bayou covered in mud, muck, slime, and a few dead insects. "Logan couldn't get through that. His heavy bones would send him so deep in that crap he'd drown." She continues running wondering what she should do.

**Jump City**

Changeling loses the trail and morphs back. "The trail disappeared. Do you see any hidden doors?"

"If they were hidden how would I see them?"

"Well, you can see other levels of light right?"

"I already scanned the area." Cyborg feels a light breeze. "Where is that coming from?" Changeling sticks his finger in his mouth slobbering on it then sticks it up.

"I'm guessing the trail blew that way." He wipes his finger on his pant leg before morphing back in to a bloodhound and heading east.

Starfire and Nightwing fly over the industrial district. Nightwing uses his cowl's heat vision. "I'm picking up a heat source from Warehouse B 98. Old clothes donated for charity warehouse no reason for a heat source."

"Should I go first or keep your back with my eyes?"

"Watch my back I'll go invisible."

"Then I can not see your back or any part of you." Nightwing doesn't respond and becomes invisible.

**Warehouse**

The killer finishes cleaning up the mess they made when they hear the sound of a window opening. They look and see a warehouse window close but no sign of who or what opened it.

Nightwing smells some thing he didn't recognize. He sees a large cauldron on the back of a truck. When he lands on the floor he sees the back of a slender person holding a metal pipe. He starts getting closer hoping he could see their face. "That's not very nice you know." Nightwing is caught off guard when the person turns around and hits him on the side of the head with the pipe with a blow so vicious he was knocked out.

Starfire hears a cracking sound and flies through the window not bothering too open it first. She sees the killer beating on an unconscious Nightwing. "Leave him alone!" She throws an energy bolt at the killer. The killer dodges it and throws the pipe at Starfire.

"You're not very nice either. All I'm doing is cleaning up after a fine meal and you both interrupt me." The killer pulls back their hood. "Now why should I be nice back?"

Starfire is stunned. The killer had bright red eyes. The killer's hair was long and white. They were shorter than she was and seemed so frail she would be afraid of pushing the killer too hard let alone actually fighting them. They raise their hand and reveal blood red inch long nails. When they smile Starfire sees the teeth were filed down in to fine points. "I already killed the boy now I'll kill you."

"You have not killed him!" Starfire dives at the killer and slams them in to the floor. She gets off quickly and forms her energy in her hands. "Surrender or I will hurt you."

"Hurt me? You didn't even bruise me." The killer stands up. "This is simply too bulky." They pull the hooded sweatshirt off revealing a small tank top showing the killer's midriff. "Now that I have full range we can start." The killer, a woman, gets in a fighting stance.

"I am far stronger then a human girl. If you are hurt do not blame me."

"Who said I was human? Any more." She smiles and licks her tongue over her teeth. "I wonder what you taste like."

"What are you then?" Starfire starts feeling worried. Nightwing had not woken up and she couldn't check on him with the killer standing between them.

"I don't know. I was human but a couple of weeks ago some thing came in the night and entered me. Since then I've become far more. Oh so much more. I know things I shouldn't and do things I couldn't before." She lunges at Starfire and jabs her nails in to Starfire's arm. Keeping her nails dug in the killer kicks Starfire in the stomach then lifts her and tosses her against a support pillar. "Like that."

"I will not hold back then." Energy shoots out of her eyes and hits the killer in the chest. "I will not stop until you are defeated." She hits the killer again with her eye lasers. "I will make sure he is ok and that you are put in jail." She hits the killer for a third time.

"Is that all you have? I've been worried about fighting the Titans. I didn't know if I could handle you. But if that is all you have I'll make sure I finish the job on the boy then kill and eat you." The killer looks over at Nightwing and takes a step towards him.

Starfire flies towards Nightwing falling for the killer's trap. Before she can stop the killer runs for the truck. "You will not escape!" The killer leaps in to the back of the truck.

When Starfire reaches the truck the killer jumps out and slashes at Starfire with a knife. "Who said I was escaping? I'm no savage I use utensils." She tries stabbing Starfire but misses.

"Surrender or I will hurt you!" Starfire's energy fills her hands.

"You can't hurt me no one can hurt me! When I first started feasting on flesh I was horrified. I jumped off the tallest building I could find and walked away with out a bruise. It was then that I realized that I was more, better, and not a monster. Can you do more damage then falling from over twenty stories?"

"I will try." Starfire throws the energy bolts at the killer hitting her.

**Titan Tower**

Raven and Logan step out of a portal. "Arkham has no prisoners that fit the description we gave. Who could be doing this?"

"I don't know Raven. Nightwing thought it might have been a guy from Gotham but he's still there." Logan gets his communicator out. "Nightwing?" No response. He tries Starfire who doesn't respond but he feels an inkling of danger. "Starfire is in danger. How do we use the communicator as a locator?"

"I, I don't know." Raven blushes from embarrassment a little. "Try Cyborg he will know."

Cyborg gets his communicator out. "Hello? Logan you're back?"

"Yeah, wasn't him. I'm detecting that Starfire is in danger how do we locate her?"

"Easy, give me a few seconds," Cyborg presses a couple of buttons. "Warehouse district."

"We'll meet you there." Logan cuts the connection. "Can you handle another portal?"

"Yes." A new one forms and the two enter.

**Warehouse**

The killer keeps Starfire back with the knife. "Come on I thought you were going to hurt me." The killer laughs.

"I will, I promise." Starfire fires an energy beam at the killer but misses.

"How when you can't hit me?"

"I was not aiming for you." A large crate had been damaged and starts collapsing. The crates on top tip and fall on top of the killer. As they break open upon impact donated clothes spill across the floor. Starfire flies over and grabs Nightwing as more crates fall.

Raven and Logan hear the disturbance and hurry towards the warehouse. Logan slashes through the door and kicks it in. "Starfire! What happened?"

"We found the killer. She is under the mess." She lays Nightwing down. "Raven he is hurt, please, heal him."

"Of course." Raven kneels down and puts her hands over Nightwing. As they glow she heals several broken bones.

Logan goes over to the pile of broken crates and clothes. "Where is he?"

"She, it was a woman. But she was not normal. She was much stronger and I could not hurt her."

"She was a mutant?"

"No. She said she was human until some thing entered her while she was sleeping."

"When?" Raven senses an energy coming from the debris. "No, I know when."

"How?" Logan detects danger but can't tell where the killer was.

"My energy made her. When I dispelled the energy of Hell a part must have found a human host."

"But none of the other energy found a human, only animals. You can't be sure this is your fault." Logan starts digging through the clothes.

"It is." Raven waves a hand towards the energy she felt and the clothes blast away. The killer rises in the air as Raven's powers wrap around her. "I made this monster." The killer throws the knife so fast Raven had no time for a defense and it pierces her in the stomach.

"Raven!" Starfire and Logan ignore the killer and run towards Raven.

The killer uses the distraction and takes off.

Raven pulls the knife out and starts healing herself. "Don't let her get away." She winces in pain and loses concentration. Her hands stop glowing and the healing stops.

"Come on Raven, focus, focus Raven." Logan puts a hand on her left wrist and moves the hand back over the wound.

As Raven heals herself Cyborg and Changeling show up. "What happened? Are you ok Raven?" Cyborg saw the blood on her.

"I'll live."

"What happened?" Changeling looks around at the mess.

"We found the killer. Starfire and Nightwing found her." Logan takes Raven's hand in his. "Raven thinks the killer was made from the Hell energy."

"Like the rats and stuff? Whoa, but why that one person?"

"I don't know." Raven, weak from using her powers so much, nearly collapses until Logan puts his arms around her for support. "There must have been either a strength or a weakness the energy detected. Maybe she was borderline psychic or she was so weak her will was less then that of an animal." She puts her arms around Logan's neck and leans against him. "I'm tired, I need rest."

"Nightwing?" Starfire shakes him but he doesn't respond. "Raven, did you not heal him?"

"I did but he is still hurt. Changeling, Starfire, get Nightwing back."

"Why would that take both of us?"

"Because we don't know who that person was or what they can do. Logan, Cyborg, protect me." Logan picks her up and puts her over his shoulder.

"No problem Raven." The Titans leave the warehouse.

**East of Mississippi River**

Ravager is hungry and breaks in to the back of a store. She grabs what she can before leaving. "What do I do mother?"

_East, always east. In Moscow is a suit that will make it so the Titans pose no threat. Once you retrieve it you can return and finish the rest._

"But I, I don't want that."

_Do you think they will let this go? You killed a human and then Raven. They will want you dead. Why not kill them before they find any of that chemical Deathstroke made? If they do find that they will use it on you._

"I know mother, I know." Ravager feels tears in her eyes. "I blew it. I never should have tried. If I had staid a villain I wouldn't care." She crushes the can of corn she had just finished. "I was always a villain, just playing hero."

**Dark Triad**

Dealer, Brother Blood, and Phobia celebrate with a bottle of wine. They had done it and it had been so easy. "To Dealer for granting us use of his powers." Brother Blood raises his glass.

"To Phobia for being the mind reader I can not be yet." Dealer raises his glass.

"To Brother Blood for knowing just how a mind can be warped." She raises her glass.

**A/N So the killer escapes. Was it as Raven said, the Hell energy? And if so why only one human? And Ravager had three powerful psychic villains messing with her mind. I made it a bit of a false lead, that Logan and Raven went after her. They had actually gone to Gotham for Nightwing who staid behind so he could search for the killer. So the Logan and Raven that went after Ravager were Phobia/BB/Dealer messing with her. And a quick glimpse of the Hive Five, what plans do they have and will they work? We must wait and see! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 10: On the Loose**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Hive Five**

Gizmo and Chang work on a highly advanced machine. The other members of Hive Five sit around bored. "Come on who wants too play a three on three game of ball?" Billy splits apart.

"I'd rather be out wrecking havoc." Mammoth smashes his fist in to a wall.

"Or at least find a good fight." Lobo does a couple of mock punches.

"We can't risk the Titans knowing we're here! If they smash this up we'll be out a month of hard work."

"Then we won't lead them back here." Lobo walks towards the door. "Who wants some fun?"

"I haven't had a chance too welcome the Titans in this time." Warp follows after Lobo.

"Hey I'm the leader!" Gizmo throws a wrench at Lobo who catches it and crushes it.

"Sure, but we're bored." He keeps going followed by Warp, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy.

**Dark Triad**

Phobia and Brother Blood watch Ravager. "She's near the coast what shall we do? She can not swim the whole way."

"Don't worry Brother Blood. Dealer said he would send transportation that would keep up our illusion."

"It is more than an illusion. Her mind is very strong in some areas but she doubts herself. That is how we are getting inside her mind and warping it."

"Not that it needed much warping." Phobia laughs lightly. "She isn't evil or good, no one is. But she has chosen evil more often and will choose evil again."

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Raven focuses on a map of Jump City. She has her eyes closed and a small black rock floating between her hands. "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos." The rock floats towards the map. "Find the person who shares the same energy as this rock." It floats over the map wildly.

**Jump City**

A woman is tied down to a metal grill. Beneath her a fire slowly cooks. "The Titans made it so I couldn't set up my last meal but you? I have a special place for you." The killer checks her lipstick in a shiny metal plate. "I won't let them stop me again."

**Elsewhere in Jump City**

Changeling is with Terra. She holds him in her arms as he was in cat form. "This person is mega bad huh?"

"She's controlled or possessed by energy from Hell. So yeah she's mega bad. And dangerous. We don't know how she chooses her targets."

"Don't worry kitty I can protect myself." She scratches him behind the ear. "You know this is so much easier. Why couldn't you have gotten what ever that was before? I can have you as a mouse in my pocket during class or in my room at night cuddling up as a kitty and still talk."

"Ask Cyborg it was his idea." Changeling rubs his head against Terra's chin.

**Also Elsewhere**

Cyborg is with Sarah at the park. "So yeah, keep an eye out for any one who looks well,"

"Like a demon? A crazy red eyed and white haired demon. Geesh, why didn't you guys stop her?"

"They tried. She's strong and fast and tough. I'll try and keep an eye out for you but you can't let your guard down."

"Well maybe you can keep an eye on me on Friday night? This is our last week of school and on Friday they are having a party."

"I'm sure it would be a little weird for me too be there. After all I'm sure some laws will be broken." She rolls her eyes.

"You fight big bads not bust people for drinking or loud music."

"Yeah, big bads, and small women who eat people."

**The Next Day**

The mayor wakes up and gets out of bed. He goes to the bathroom and turns the light on. "Way too much last night." He looks in the mirror. "I better get over the hangover before the," He sees what else was in the reflection. He slowly turns around and looks in the bathtub. He looks back in the mirror. "Aaaa!"

Nightwing is in the bathroom observing the body found in the bathtub. "Teeth marks on the bones. I'll record, image, and check with past records."

"You think this the same person?"

"Yes. Why haven't they alerted the city?"

"The Mayor had a press conference scheduled for this morning about it. But he was distracted."

"Maybe she knew. But how? She can't still be holding a job with the way she looks."

"Uh, she can change them? Colored contacts, wig, maybe?" Nightwing is rather surprised.

"Your name officer?"

"Dallas, Lieutenant Dallas. I just came here from New York. My first case here is a serial killer who eats the victims."

"Have you ever dealt with this in New York?"

"Serial killers and cannibals. Had one who worked at a hospital so they could eat the recently dead. Could only get them for desecrating a body since we couldn't prove they killed any of the patients."

"You say prove, you think they did?"

"I know they did. But knowing and proving are two different things." The Lieutenant stands up and looks over the body again. "Sad, this woman didn't deserve this."

"Woman? How can you tell this was a woman?" Nightwing looks back over the body. What flesh was left couldn't indicate gender.

"The bones show she had back problems from carrying a weight from her chest. I'm guessing a D cup at least."

"I'm very impressed. Know the person's name?"

"Give me an hour for missing person's reports and I'll find the likely candidates. How do I contact you?"

"Uh, we have a hotline for the police, they never use it."

"That may be changing. I don't rely on the super heroes. Spiderman and the Fantastic Four may be good but they don't testify in court about evidence found." Nightwing nods and leaves.

**Titan Tower**

Raven gets frustrated with the map and crumples it up before throwing it away. "How can I not find the energy? It must be my Hell energy. If it isn't then how were they made?"

_Raven faces the killer. The red eyes, white hair, small frame remind her of some one. The eating of flesh almost confirms it._

"But it can't be her I destroyed her. And this woman isn't a Fairy. A different untouchable? But that wouldn't explain what she told us. She was human then when my Hell energy was released she changed." Raven's head throbs with a sharp sudden pain.

"_Tick tock Raven, it is only a matter of time._" She shakes her head.

"No, hearing voices isn't good even for you. Deathstroke is dead and so is Moon Myst. This woman is corrupted by my Hell energy."

"Your Hell energy? It may have been caste off from you but it wasn't yours." She turns and sees Logan standing at her door.

"Knock much?"

"I did, and shouted your name I was worried you were hurt." Logan walks in and closes the door behind him. "You still hear Deathstroke?" She nods. "What if it isn't just his voice?"

"How could it be more?"

"When you died your powers expanded out and absorbed him and Lucifer. Or it destroyed them, I don't know how it worked but it did."

"If my powers absorbed them then I should have Lucifer's powers. I could have found that woman by now if I had them."

"Have you told Nightwing?"

"No, and if you do," Logan cuts her off.

"I won't. But he might have ideas on why you hear his voice or speak in his voice."

"Nightwing is obsessed with him. If he even thinks Deathstroke is coming back or could come back we will lose him again. I won't be responsible for that." Raven's eyes glow lightly. "I am more concerned with why I can't find this person. If it isn't the Hell energy that made her then what is it? I distinctly detected a demonic force coming from her. It must have been the energy from me."

"And if it wasn't for argument sake?"

"Then maybe a demon followed me out of Hell. The Judgment did warn me some thing dark was on me."

"Huh?"

"Those who choose your fate. They warned me that some thing had attached itself on me. I was told they would lie and keep going but maybe they didn't."

"Who told you they would lie?" Raven growls a little.

"A demon. His advice was good before so I trusted his next advice. He may have just said it so he could escape."

"Why would a demon want out of Hell? Isn't that where they'd be happy?"

"No, and he said he was curious about humans. He may be getting a first hand experience with us."

"This isn't your fault Raven. I'd want out of Hell as fast as possible I wouldn't stop no matter who said what."

"Yes, of course. At the moment it was all I wanted. It is pointless looking back on how I could have changed things. I must do what I can now before more people are hurt."

"And we'll help any way we can. Cyborg is with Changeling again. Nightwing and Starfire are meeting with some Lieutenant from the local force."

"And you are?"

"Keeping an eye on you. We are all concerned about what you might do. Yes this is energy from Hell came from you but you aren't at fault. What this person does isn't on you."

"They are afraid I will hurt myself or others?"

"Others mostly. Cyborg told me he was worried that this person might be like Deathstroke is for Nightwing. He would have let tens of thousands die when the city was under attack. You are a bit more powerful, and by bit,"

"You mean far surpassing Nightwing."

"Yes. And they don't know what you will do."

"You don't know what I will do." She glares at him. "You don't trust me, none of you do, that I won't end up killing some one."

"I didn't say that. We don't know what you will do because none of us know you that well. I'm surprised after all the years you've been with the others that they were so worried which made me worry. I might um, have known you, differently, I mean," Logan keeps stammering.

"We may be closer but you know nothing about me."

"Well I've asked questions and you never answered. I asked about your mother and you clam up."

"Because she's dead. She was killed because of me by Trigon." The air around Raven and Logan starts heating up. "I hoped you would take the hint that I didn't want that discussed."

"Well what else? Movies, books, free time, no answers. I know you read a lot you must have one or two books you like more then others."

"Asinine questions."

"Hobbies? What did you do before meeting the Titans? You won't tell me any thing and you don't tell the others either."

"I told Nightwing but he knows not too tell you."

"Then don't be mad that I and the others don't know you or what you will do. You ignore them and me. If you won't answer my questions then tell me some thing you will let me know."

"I don't kill. This woman is not evil she is a victim. We will find her and save her. Leave!" Raven's powers slam in to Logan knocking him backwards in to her door. He quickly opens it and hurries out.

**Dark Triad**

Dealer squeals with delight as he watches the crystal change colors. "Oh if only I could read her mind! In my room this would be the most entertainment I've had in centuries!"

**Ravager**

She sees her mother on the coast. "What do I do now?"

_You have shown you are capable. The Titans have not found your trail. Hurry, I can only do so much from here._

A portal opens.

_Please hurry my Flower._

"Yes mother." Ravager moves through the portal.

**Moscow**

Red X and Psykick keep an eye on a witnesses house. "The Mob is done for. We got the underbosses we got dozens of muscles and now we have the maid of the head Don testifying tomorrow. He goes down the rest fall apart."

"Don't be so cocky Red X. She has two heroes watching after her for a reason."

"She's in a safe house. Less then a dozen people know where it is and we're two of them. Unless one of the others is a rat we'll keep her safe."

"We'll keep her safe even if some one betrays her location. Any one comes we take them out."

Red X scans the area. "No movement."

"I'm gonna go on another fly over." Psykick takes off.

Ravager sees Red X. "I can hit him from behind before he ever knows what hit him."

_Do not damage the suit you need it. It was designed for defeating the Titans. With it you will be unstoppable. You will not be treated like a common criminal no you will be more my Flower._

"Yes, I won't go in some jail cell like an animal." Ravager considers several attacks and her powers show her how each one would end.

Red X keeps an eye on the front door of the safe house. He yawns loudly feeling tired. "Gotta stay awake can't fall asleep." He yawns again.

"Now," Ravager leaps forward whipping a dagger out. She wraps a hand around Red X's neck and rips the mask off.

"Hey what the," She moves the dagger across his neck but he jerks away at the last second saving his life.

"Die!" Ravager swings and kicks him hard on the side of the head. As he falls backwards she shoves the dagger forward hitting him right between the eyes. "I only have a few minutes this suit better come off easily." She pulls the top off quickly. "He better be wearing underwear." She works on getting the bottom part off.

Psykick comes back around and sees a half naked man lying on his back. "No, it can't be." She lands and kneels down. "Red X! No, what happened? The maid!" She quickly flies down towards the safe house.

Ravager struggles getting the top on as she runs. "If that other one comes after me this will give me a huge advantage." She finally gets it on and puts the mask on. "The Titans won't know it is me unless I tell them, perfect." She starts messing with the controls.

"Red X!" After checking on the maid Psykick went back to Red X. "No! They can't have done this!" Tears flow from her eyes. "How did they get you? Why didn't they go after the maid then? No, Red X, wake up, please." She hugs his body as she cries.

**Dark Triad**

Brother Blood and Phobia keep an eye on Ravager. "Now that she has the suit it will be more difficult. She will resist us."

"We are not affecting her mind Phobia. We send images around her not in her mind. This way we can continue controlling her." Brother Blood's eyes glow.

_Very good my Flower. Now you can go back and kill the rest of the Titans. My Flower will not wither in a cell no she will bloom!_

Ravager continues running west.

**Jump City**

Nightwing meets with Lieutenant Dallas again. "We got the victims name. Her husband reported her missing today."

"Two days after she went missing? What took him so long?"

"Nothing. He tried earlier but police protocol is wait forty eight hours. So I should say his report was not accepted until today."

"We have a serial killer on the loose and we need the victims name and they still stick with protocol?"

"We got lucky this time. The next time we get a report early it could be a false flag and we'd loose time chasing after some one who wasn't really missing."

"And on the victim?"

"She has no ties with the Mayor or the other victims. This killer appears she is choosing her victims at random. But then that would be the pattern wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Nightwing looks at the file Lieutenant Dallas handed him. "You said husband? She is only twenty, still in college."

"High school sweethearts got married as soon as they turned eighteen. I don't know how we can protect an entire city."

"The Mayor finally did a press conference that might help. If people stay inside it will cut down on targets."

"The killer could be picking them up at home. So far we have no clues on who they pick, why they pick, and how they pick them up. Kidnap? Trap? Drugs?"

"What did the tox screens show?"

"Nothing abnormal. The elderly victim had prescription medication and a couple of the younger ones had alcohol and marijuana in their systems. Nothing that would indicate being drugged."

"But then they may be using some thing that doesn't show up."

"Exactly." They continue discussing the case.

**Elsewhere in Jump City**

Raven flies overhead searching for the energy. If she was close enough she knew she would detect it.

The killer has a teenage boy strapped down on a metal table. "Nothin says lovin like a boy in the oven." She slides the metal table in to an incinerator and slams the door shut. The boy screams end in less then a minute. She takes a deep breath enjoying the smell of cooking flesh.

Raven senses the Hell energy and flies towards it. She sees an old run down building. Out front is a sign. "Pennington Parlor? A funeral home. What would they be doing here?" She forms a portal and flies through it.

Raven is in a main viewing room but can smell the cooking flesh. She focuses on the energy and detects where it is. She forms another portal and flies through it quickly.

The killer pulls the door open and the metal table slides out. The body was curled in the fetal position and smoking. "Well done, not my favorite way but it will do."

"It is over for you who ever you are. I'll be taking back my energy."

"Your energy?" The killer doesn't turn around. "What do you mean?" She pulls a fork out. "Wanna join?"

"No. I was filled with energy from Hell. I cast it off and on the same night you were infected by part of it. For some reason you are the only human."

"I am much more then human now aren't I?"

"No. You are still human just a victim of my weakness. If I had thought of the consequences I would have done it elsewhere, like I later did for the rest. Allow me too remove the energy and you will be normal again."

"And why would I want that? Being normal is pointless. Like this," She stabs the fork in to the thigh of the boy. "I am so much more. I am strong, fast, and a lot different." She rips off a piece of flesh. "If only they could see me now."

"Who? Who could see you now?"

"Wouldn't you love too know?" She raises the flesh towards her mouth when Raven's power attacks her.

"No more, who are you? What is your name?" Raven's powers hold the killer down. "I will save you now."

"No, you can't." The killer struggles against Raven's powers. "I won't let you stop me." She throws Raven's powers off.

"You must have obtained a lot of Hell if you can throw my energies off like that."

"Oh I obtained much more then that Raven." The killer pulls their shirt over her head revealing a white undershirt. She was small, almost childlike. Her red eyes, white hair, her body frame, all she needed were a set of wings. "I obtained a new body." She smiles and growls. "Not as great as my old one is it?"

"How, how can you, how could you, I destroyed you. I gave you peace."

"But you didn't kill me in your mind did you?"

"Moon Myst was dead. Seraph was just a shell. Just like this body you are using is just a shell."

"You finally figured it out. I don't know how it happened. One moment I'm fighting you and the next I'm free. I remember Lucifer but I wasn't in my body. I don't know how he did it."

"He had your soul. For him your soul was a physical entity. When I finished him your soul, I don't know." Raven starts getting nervous. This was Seraph in a human body. Her soul had some how survived death, being brought back by Lucifer, and being destroyed again. "Why on the night I released the Hell energy?"

"I don't know. I was lost not under control. Then some thing happened and I found myself in a body. Large animals were creating chaos outside so I tried leaving. Two adults, I'm guessing her parents, tried stopping me. I slaughtered them and left."

"Why didn't you leave? Why did you stay here? Why have you tormented us! You could have left and made this some one else's problem."

"Oh but then I would miss out on my old friends." A white mist starts seeping out through the killer's left ear. "And I am not as fast as I once was. Before I could fly and move at an incredible speed but now I am stuck on these two feet. The nearest feeding area of appropriate size is San Francisco and would take me a long time."

"Only a couple of days at most Seraph."

"I'm hungry all the time a couple of days would be too much. Here I have millions of victims. My only problem is choosing who I eat and where I put the body after."

"Why do you put them in such public places or in places not hidden?"

"Because I can. It is amazing what one finds for entertainment." She smiles wickedly. "The body I took is not always under my control. I don't know how or why it happens. This is really the first time I've had such control I could stand and speak." She reveals her teeth. "Now what will you do? Fight me?"

"Save you. Your soul deserves peace. Moon Myst was a good soul but Seraph and what ever your name is now are only tainting it."

"I don't require saving." The killer moves with super human speed and grabs a canister throwing it at Raven.

Raven's powers come up just in time and the canister shatters. "Aaaa!" A chemical sprays in her face.

"Now I'm taking my meal and finishing it elsewhere." She grabs the cooked body and runs out of the building.

Raven is on the floor healing her face. "Embalming fluid, it must have been." Her eyes still water and are bloodshot from the chemical. "She got away, I should have called for backup." Her face was damaged from the liquid but she wasn't concerned. She only needed her eyes for going after Seraph. As she leaves the funeral home she gets her communicator out. "The Killer has a body."

"The Killer? You saw them? When, where?" Nightwing sees the damage to Raven's face. "Are you ok?"

"I will be when we stop her." Raven keeps who the Killer was too herself.

"Raven?" She ignores Logan. "What did they do to you? Raven? Will you be ok?" She doesn't respond.

Seraph disappears inside of a tunnel with the body. "The darkness much better." She starts feasting on the body. "I must make her pay. Twice they have interrupted me I will make them pay."

**Hive Five**

Lobo and Mammoth are outside of the city. "I bet I can throw a rock farther." Lobo picks up a several hundred pound rock.

"I'll do you one better. I'll catch it and throw it back farther." Mammoth takes off across the desert.

"Ha, run farther." Lobo throws as hard as he can. Mammoth keeps running as he watches the rock fly through the air.

"I got it!" He leaps and catches the rock. "Your turn." Mammoth throws it back.

Lobo runs forward and catches the rock. "I threw it farther." Lobo lifts it over his head in victory.

"Whoa, Kyd?" Kyd Wykkyd appears on top of the rock. Soon he and the rock disappear. When they reappear it is far past Mammoth. "He wins again."

"Why does he always win?" Lobo laughs a little.

**Dark Triad**

The three meet back at what was the headquarters. "She is on a new mission. Do you think it will be enough?"

"Her mind is not evil but no mind is. We can choose good or evil at any moment. I saw the worst of the worst but even they could make the choice of good. A man most evil would save the lives of random children for no other reason then it made him feel good. Of course it was also selfish, those children owed him the life they had and so were loyal. But still he slaughtered over twenty million people and yet he felt best when he did good."

"I will keep an eye on her. We could wipe out the Titans if we keep her mind warped. I won't lose to Cyborg again."

"Do not worry Brother Blood. Just keep up the illusion of her mother. I may not have the knowledge I would in my room,"

"We get it in your room you can read the mind of every person who passes through."

"Not just the mind but the needs and wants. But I can still work with out it. I know she wants belonging. She did as her father asked because she wanted his acceptance. She will do as her mother wants because every one else who would accept her is dead or now considered an enemy."

"I'll make sure they continue being considered an enemy." Brother Blood's eyes glow.

**Jump City**

The Titans scour the city but Raven can't detect the energy. Unknown too her Seraph found certain tunnels under the city blocked off all energy for she too could feel energy. The symbols on the walls meant nothing too her. Where they lead meant nothing either. Why should she care they went to an abandoned library? Only when she was in the tunnels did she stop feeling the energy of the world and that's all she cared about.

**A/N Holy crap, so on that night Seraph's soul found a human host and took over. And when the person leapt off the building and didn't die? Seraph is already dead so couldn't die again. Of course Seraph wasn't in control at first so it explains the progress of girl losing control, half control, and then finally Seraph taking over, mostly. She doesn't have total control either, so she is even more unpredictable. Dark Triad messing with Ravager, she attacked Red X and got his suit while he and Psykick were keeping an eye on a very important witness for the prosecution. Now she has the suit and is headed for Jump City. Hive Five is busy, and bored. Gizmo is working with Chang on the Time Matrix. The others… can't really help. So once again have Lobo and Mammoth do a strength competition which Kyd Wykkyd won, again. Just a running gag I guess. Some tension between Raven and Logan. And this Lieutenant seems interesting. From New York City and dealt with Super Heroes before so the Titans are nothing new. Hmm, WRITE ME QUESTIONS PLEASE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 11: Come Together**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Ravager**

In the Red X suit Ravager sneaks inside of a building. "Invisibility is awesome." She sees a small safe. "And so are safe cracking tools." She pulls out two small devices from the suit's belt.

After a few minutes the safe pops open. "Bing to the O." She grabs some cash and leaves.

**Dark Triad**

Brother Blood and Phobia plan a vision for Ravager. "When she leaves her mother will be waiting. Should she criticize for stealing?"

"She is pushing her towards more killing why would she care about stealing Brother Blood?"

"Because the killing is part of a plan. Kill the Titans take over the world. Kill those who she believes turned on her then take the part of her father."

"And he didn't steal petty cash. You're right Brother Blood I shall differ."

Ravager leaves the store and sees her mother. "Mom?"

"_Stealing Ravager? A little cash is enough for risking being spotted?"_

"How could I be spotted? I was invisible."

"_Alarms could be set off and police coming. Some one could look out and see you."_

"Sorry but I get hungry and tired of sleeping outside ok? You can't ground me I'm an adult and you're, well, a ghost or what ever."

"_Very true." Her mother disappears._

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Logan is standing outside of Raven's room. After another argument she refused too talk. But she must leave her room eventually.

On the roof Raven steps out of a portal. "Idiot. How could he think I wouldn't do this?" She flies away hoping she could find the Killer.

**Jump City**

Nightwing meets with Lieutenant Dallas. "So you've dealt with this person before? Who or what is she?"

"It is a human possessed by the soul of a Fairy."

"Fairy? This is Jump City not San Francisco." Nightwing shakes his head.

"A real Fairy, wings and every thing. She was our friend but then was killed. A demon brought her soul back and she was evil until she was killed again. A few weeks back the soul found a new body and started on about this."

"And it was a teenager who killed her parents? After that freakish attack we did find several bodies that weren't the result of the animals. A couple with a missing daughter fit the description you are giving me."

"Her name?"

"Miriam Delgado."

"Was there any thing different, strange, or special about her?"

"I looked up her school records and she was top of the class and never got in trouble which I think is very strange."

"Why?"

"A teenage girl who never skipped a class or got in a fight? Never caught smoking in the bathroom or cheated on a test? That isn't normal. I'll start talking with her friends tomorrow and see if they have any details I can't get from reports."

**Hive Five**

Gizmo and Professor Chang work on the Time Matrix. "How will we test this? How do we know it will work?" They turn and see Warp.

"You. We can test it on you and you can travel time so it won't kill you."

"Brilliant. Oh if only you were around in my time. I never would have thought of this. We need only trap them for a few minutes and they will die of starvation."

**Jump City**

Raven sees Cyborg and Changeling searching near the warehouse district. She flies towards the coast hoping she would see or sense the killer.

Miriam, Seraph, has a college student hanging from the rafters of a shed. Below him was a large metal pot filled with frying grease. She stokes the fire hotter. "A few more minutes and it will be ready."

"Please don't do this. I'm begging you please don't do this." Tears roll down his face. "My parents have money they'll pay you ransom!"

"Of course I know they have money. You aren't just any college boy you are the child of Mr. Favre." She pulls out a large knife. "How long should I deep fry you for? A minute or two? Maybe five."

"Please don't!"

"As soon as the fire is hot enough I'll dip you and enjoy a well deserved dinner."

**Elsewhere in Jump City**

Lieutenant Dallas gets a call on her phone. "Yes, they are? But it hasn't been, of course, special treatment for special people, I will." She hangs up.

"What is it?"

"The son of Senator Favre has gone missing."

"For how long?"

"About four hours."

"Wait, what about the rules?"

"Like I said special treatment for special people."

"How do they know he is missing and not just out of contact?"

"He was due for a meeting with his father and never showed up. They found his car and some interesting marks on it."

"What kind of marks?"

"I don't know yet I haven't seen it. Are you coming with me?"

"Yes. Maybe if it is her I can pick up a trail."

Raven detects a spike in energy and flies towards it.

She leaves the city limits and soon sees Lobo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous. She gets her communicator out. "Titans, east of the city the Hive Five, four of them, not sure where the others are."

"You found four Hive Five out of six?" Raven doesn't respond to Changeling.

Raven watches the Hive Five. "What are they doing? They aren't attacking but I felt a spike in energy. If it wasn't Seraph then who was it? Wykkyd?" She sees him teleport. "No, not him, what was it?"

Lobo shouts at Kyd. "Hey we said run not teleport!" Kyd shrugs his shoulders. "We aren't letting you win this time. Come on Mammoth the time to beat is uh, less then a second."

"I give. Can't we move on?"

"Fine, Kyd you win round three. Next though is the weight lifting competition."

"Round three? What are they doing? Did they give up after getting beaten by Titans Europe?" Raven gets her communicator back out and contacts Titans Europe. "Jinx, Hive Five are near Jump City but they aren't attacking."

"What are they doing?"

"Uh, competing I think. Four of them are doing some competition."

"Which ones?"

"Uh, I don't know the blue one, Mammoth, Billy, and Kyd."

"The four who couldn't help with some really technical equipment?"

"Must be. Did they ever attack you there after the last time?"

"No, things have been fine here."

"Did you ever," Jinx cuts the connection. "Hear from the other members? Or not, fine." Raven continues watching the Hive Five waiting for the rest of the Titans.

Nightwing is flying over the city with heat vision on in his cowl. He sees some thing bright red out of the corner of his eye and turns. "A shed? What could be in there?" He debates for a second then turns and flies towards the shed.

He silently lands on top and places two fingers on the roof. "Please, let me go, I'm begging you please!" Nightwing doesn't wait for a reply as he rips a hole in the roof and lands inside.

"Oh, Robin, how are you? Joining me for dinner?"

"No!" Nightwing looks up and sees her victim. "You will let him go."

"But the oil is almost ready! Just a little hotter and it will be time."

"You won't be eating any one today Seraph, or Miriam, which ever name you want."

"Both? Neither? I have thought of a new name. I hated my name why did they name me Miriam? Such a stupid name." Nightwing assumes Seraph was not in control now and goes with it.

"So Miriam, why not Mary? Or some thing creative?" He slowly reaches for his belt.

"I like Aquos but that sounds a little hippie doesn't it? I want some thing with power. Death, destruction, chaos, some thing like that."

"How about we let him go and we can talk about it?" Nightwing presses a button on the communicator.

Starfire is flying towards where Raven was when she hears her communicator beep. She pulls it out and hears voices. "I won't let him go Robin."

"Nightwing, my name is Nightwing now. And you can make a new name what ever you want."

"Nightwing is in trouble I must help him first." She checks the communicator and finds his location.

Nightwing grabs a batarang and throws it. It curves in the air and flies cutting the rope holding Senator Favre's son. "Aaaa!" He falls towards the boiling oil.

Nightwing leaps backwards and grabs him before he lands in the oil. "Run! I'll deal with her."

"No! He is my dinner!" A white mist escapes from the Killer's mouth. It moves out and trips her meal.

"He is not being eaten by you." Nightwing attacks her and knocks her down. He pulls out a small cord and tries tying her hands together but she gets a hand lose and punches him in the face.

"Then I'll eat you instead." She leaps on top of Nightwing and tries biting his throat.

"Leave him alone!" Starfire slams so hard in to Seraph she hears a bone crack. Unfortunately it wasn't Seraph's. "Nightwing, are the others coming?"

"No. I only had time for one and you were it." Nightwing gets up. "Are you ok?" Starfire rubs her left shoulder.

"It hurts but I can withstand it." She powers up and forms energy in her hands.

"Oh a two for one! I lose a meal but pick up two platters instead. I wonder what alien tastes like." Seraph licks her lips.

**Elsewhere**

Logan runs and sees Raven. "Why didn't you tell me you left? I've been standing outside of your room for hours."

"Like an idiot. I don't feel like talking with you get the hint."

"How can we fix things if you won't talk with me or any one else?"

"Shh, have you seen the others?"

"Yeah, right there." He points and she sees Cyborg and Changeling.

"Nightwing and Starfire aren't here. We shouldn't need them." She turns to the Hive Five.

"So what's the plan Raven? Beat em up?"

"Capture one of them so we can find out why they are here and not bothering Jinx any more." Raven looks at the four members of Hive Five. "I'll take Kyd Wykkyd, Logan take the blue guy, Changeling go after Mammoth and Cyborg take out Billy."

"Got it." The Titans leap out from their hiding spot and attack.

**Shed**

Nightwing and Starfire clash with Seraph. "Starfire!" Starfire slams against the wall breaking through it. Nightwing grabs a small round disc with a timer on it. "Seraph leave her alone!" He throws it on the back of Seraph.

"Nightwing, what was that?" Seraph reaches for it but can't reach it. It was just right smack dab in the middle of her back and she couldn't reach it.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you kill. Just wait another twenty seconds and you'll be trapped."

"No!" Seraph runs through the hole in the wall and jumps over Starfire.

"We can't let her escape." Nightwing runs after her.

Seraph looks for a tunnel entrance when she hears the device beep. "No, no! I won't be stopped!" She jumps, twists in mid air, and lands on her back. The beeping stops.

Nightwing sees Seraph getting back up. "What did you do?"

"I broke your toy. Seraph leaps and kicks Nightwing hard in the chest. He hears his breastbone crack from the force. "And now I broke you."

"We are not broken." Starfire fires energy from her eyes hitting Seraph in the face. Seraph is blinded temporarily.

Nightwing takes the chance and hits Seraph with a massive electrical jolt. She collapses and he pulls out two small cords wrapping them around her wrists. "Starfire can you carry her?"

"Where are we taking her?"

"The nearest prison cell." Nightwing coughs and a little blood comes out. "She must have broken some thing and it cut me."

"Do we need Raven?"

"Yeah, we do." He gets his communicator out.

**Hive Five**

Raven tries capturing Kyd Wykyyd but can't. He keeps teleporting out of her grasp. Her communicator beeps but she is so caught up in attacking Kyd Wykkyd she doesn't answer it.

Logan slashes at Lobo. "Come on fight back."

"I'm looking for an opening. You're Logan right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Lobo. Can you give me a good fight?"

"The best you ever had." Logan leaps at Lobo and slashes him across the chest. Lobo comes back with an elbow smashing it in to Logan's face.

"Ow!" Lobo rubs his elbow. "I've heard of thick skulls but that felt like metal."

"Adamantium baby." Logan attacks Lobo again who fights back.

**Nightwing**

"Starfire, I'll contact Lieutenant Dallas and ask where the nearest cell is." He calls the number she had given him. "Lieutenant Dallas?"

"Nightwing, got some thing for me?"

"The killer. We just captured her and need a cell."

"Where are you?"

"East side of the city almost at the limits."

"There is a drunk tank near you on 6th and West."

"Meet us there." Nightwing cuts the communication. "Star, we better hurry."

"Are you sure you can make it? You are hurt very bad."

"I can make it we can't let her have a chance of escaping." He activates his rockets and Starfire follows with Seraph passed out over her shoulder.

**Hive Five**

Cyborg blasts Billy with his sonic cannon knocking him in to a rock. "Stay down Billy." Cyborg looks and sees Changeling struggling with Mammoth as a wooly mammoth. "Changeling I know you like irony but don't get your butt kicked by it."

"I got him!" Changeling is grabbed by his trunk and thrown over Mammoth's shoulder and slammed in to the ground. He morphs back in to normal.

"Hey, when could you talk while an animal?" Changeling becomes a parrot.

"Rawr, Eat dung." He morphs back.

"Eat this!" Mammoth lifts his foot going to kick Changeling in the face when Cyborg hits him with a sonic blast knocking him off balance. Changeling turns in to an anaconda and wraps Mammoth up.

**Holding Cells**

Nightwing and Starfire land outside of a small building with bars on the windows. He opens the door and sees two police officers waiting for him. "We were told you were coming."

"Can you hold some one with powers?" One shrugs his shoulders.

"We normally just hold the spill over during campaign years and the mayor cracks down on drunk driving so he can raise funds."

"It better be enough." Nightwing walks in with Starfire behind.

**Hive Five**

Logan and Lobo wrestle on the ground. Lobo wraps his legs around Logan's neck as Logan shoves two nails in to Lobo's left arm. "You'll pass out before I do from pain!" Lobo squeezes his legs.

"Then I'll add more pain." Logan extends another claw in to Lobo's arm.

"Let him go." Cyborg points his sonic cannon at Lobo's head from a few inches away.

"Cheater, this is between the two of us."

"Help, Raven." Logan struggles with his breathing.

"I'm already here." Cyborg fires at point blank range and knocks Lobo out.

Kyd Wykkyd realizes he is surrounded and raises his hands up in surrender. "Ok, one of you is talking and telling us what you are doing here." Raven walks over to Mammoth who was still wrapped up by Changeling.

"I won't tell you nothing you stupid bi," Changeling squeezes tighter choking off Mammoth's sentence.

"Then don't speak but think." Raven is just about to place her hands on Mammoth's temples when a red x flies through the air.

"Raven!" Logan gets in front of Raven just in time and takes the red x.

"No, you, I killed you." Ravager appears. "But you are half demon I should have known."

"_Be careful my Flower she is the most dangerous. She has killed and will kill again."_

"Red X what are you doing here? Where's Psykick?"

"I left her." Ravager cracks her knuckles.

"But you're on our side!"

"I was never on your side. I am always on my side and if things change then what side I am on changes." Ravager fires a sticky red x at Cyborg and hits him on the chest. It wraps around him pinning his arms down to his side.

"Then you force us to fight." Logan pulls the red x out of his chest.

"It won't be much of a fight." Ravager creates a shield out of a belt pouch. "Your powers can't touch me Raven and you're the only one here who is a threat."

"We'll see about that Red X." Changeling turns in to a rhino and charges Ravager. She leaps in the air and lands on his back sticking some thing on him. He morphs back just as she leaps off. "You're fast I remember that but are you faster then a cobra?" Changeling morphs in to a cobra.

"I don't need too be." Changeling is confused until the device Ravager placed on him goes off. A bluish cloud surrounds him and when it disappears he is frozen solid. Ravager goes to shatter Changeling when Logan tackles her.

"We never fought Red X you don't know what I can do."

"Have pretty nails and heal what else do I need too know?" Ravager slams the heel of her left foot on the ground and a knife appears out from the toes. She kicks and gets it in his shoulder.

"Hey, ow, ow! It's burning!" Logan rolls off of Ravager and reaches for the wound.

"Acid does not do a body good." Ravager's powers see Raven's powers reaching for her and she brings the shield up knocking it away. "I told you Raven you can't touch me."

"Then I will make you touch some thing else." Raven's power wraps around a boulder and throws it at Ravager. She dodges it and throws a red x back at Raven. Raven forms a portal and the red x flies through it coming out of another portal made behind Ravager.

Before her powers can warn her the red x hits her. "Hey!" Ravager feels the red x wrap around her much like the earlier one she fired at Cyborg.

"Red X did you think we wouldn't learn new tricks?"

"Ha, I don't need tricks when I have backup."

"Psykick would never become evil."

"Who said any thing about her?" Raven is confused until Lobo punches her on the back of the head knocking her out.

"Hey man we better get going wanna join?"

"I could use some help, sure." Ravager looks around at the other Hive Five members. Mammoth had recovered from Changeling's attack and Kyd Wykkyd was helping Billy. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me."

"You're the leader?"

"No I just look for a good fight. Almost had one until Cyborg interfered." The Hive Five and Ravager take off.

**Holding Cell**

When Lieutenant Dallas shows up she sees Nightwing and Starfire were both injured. "Both of you got your butts kicked huh?"

"We won." Starfire glares at Lieutenant Dallas.

"Yeah, we did. She's in the first cell."

"Good I have lots of questions for her." Lieutenant Dallas and Nightwing go towards the first cell.

Seraph looks up and sees the two. "Hello Nightwing, think you got these things tied tight enough?"

"I don't care if they are cutting off circulation."

"Well you should have tied them on tighter." Seraph leaps forward and reveals she had gotten out of the cords. She reaches through the cell bars and grabs Nightwing. She pulls back slamming him in to the bars.

"Let him go!" Lieutenant Dallas pulls her gun out as Starfire comes to see what was happening.

"Nightwing!" She powers up and fires energy from her eyes. Unfortunately before it could hit Seraph it cuts through several of the cell bars.

"Yoink!" Seraph grabs a cut bar and pulls back ripping the bottom part out of the floor. "Thanks for the help." She shoves the cut part of the bar in to Nightwing's chest and a loud cracking noise is heard.

"Stop!" Lieutenant Dallas fires. A bullet pierces Seraph through the chest and explodes out the back hitting the wall. Blood flows from both bullet wounds. "Damn it I wasn't supposed too kill you."

Seraph spits blood in to her face. "Who said you did?" She leaps and slams against the remaining broken bars breaking through.

"You will not escape!" Starfire lunges at Seraph but Seraph was ready and raises the broken bar she had used before blocking Starfire.

"I already have." She shoves the broken end in to Starfire's shoulder piercing through and sticking in to the wall behind her. "She's blinded, he's probably dead and you're pinned. My work here is done." She looks towards the nearest window. There are bars over it. "Or I might deal with who ever is on the other side of that door." Seraph runs and smashes through the door attacking the police officers on the other side.

**Raven**

Raven wakes up when Logan's screams get louder. "Logan?" She sees him rolling around on the ground. When he turns far enough she sees the acid was still spreading. She hurries over and puts her hands over the wound and soon heals it.

After being healed Logan uses a claw and cuts the red x binding Cyborg. "Uh, can you thaw Changeling out?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Where are the others? They should have been here by now."

"I'm more worried about why Red X attacked us. Why would he change sides all of a sudden?"

"I'll ask Psykick later." Raven gets her communicator out. "Nightwing, Starfire, are you there?" A different face appears.

"This is Lieutenant Dallas of JCPD. Are you the Titan known as Raven?"

"Yes, where are Nightwing and Starfire?"

"Both are seriously hurt by the killer. If I remember the reports correctly you can heal others?"

"Yes, I'll be there now." Raven forms a portal and steps through.

**Holding Cell**

After healing Starfire and Nightwing Raven tells them what happened with the Hive Five and Red X. "I never saw that one coming."

"Nor did I. He seemed too have made his colors change." Starfire rubs her shoulder where the bar had pierced.

"We'll contact Psykick later but right now we must go and look for Seraph, Miriam, what ever her name is."

"No Nightwing, not now. She'll hide I'm sure of it. The Hive Five are here and we must find out why."

"Raven I'm the leader again."

"Yes, sorry. I'll go look for her you two contact Psykick and the others tell them Seraph is probably hiding but she will be very hungry. We don't know the next time she'll strike but it could be soon." Raven leaves.

**Later that Day**

Nightwing gives up on the search for Seraph and goes back to Titan Tower where the others meet him on the roof. "Tomorrow at day break we start again. We can't stop until we catch her."

"What about the Hive Five, or Red X?"

"If you see them Changeling contact the others and go after them. But Seraph is the main target."

"Have you contacted Psykick yet?" Nightwing shakes his head.

"I was waiting for nightfall here so it should be day time in Moscow Raven." They go inside.

Nightwing is in the living room in front of the large screen. "Psykick, are you there Psykick?" Her face appears.

"Nightwing, what is it?"

"Red X just attacked do you know why?"

"It," Tears starts flowing. "It isn't him. He left, his suit, it was stolen and he, he didn't wake up, and when," Nightwing cuts her off.

"Why didn't you tell us some one stole his suit!"

"Nightwing he's gone! What do I care about some stupid suit?"

"Because who ever stole it came here and attacked us!" Nightwing cuts the connection. "Who would steal the suit? Who could steal it? Unless he was sleeping or showering there is no way some one could have taken it."

**Dark Triad**

Dealer creates a portal in to the Hive Five's lair. "Perfect! We can manipulate those fools can we not Brother Blood?"

"Of course Dealer. Several of them are former students. I will have no trouble making them pawns of our plan."

"Good, good."

**Tunnels**

Seraph finishes eating a raccoon she had caught. "I need human meat only human meat holds the essence of life that I need. I must get some the Titans be damned!"

**A/N So close on capturing Seraph/Miriam but she gets away again. BTW, the name I gave her, Miriam Delgado, is the name of Titan Mirage. Is this the same Miriam? Is that why Seraph's soul chose that body and not the many others it would have come across? We must wait and see!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 12: Help!**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Hive Five**

Red X talks with the others. "I don't need your help. This suit was designed for defeating the Titans."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because the Titans whooped you and I knew it would annoy them if I saved you." Red X, Ravager, taps her foot. "But I am interested in what that is." She points at the Time Matrix.

"This will defeat the Titans once and for all. If all we do is zap them they will be sent in to a time warp that will make one hundred years pass for every day in our world."

"So they would starve in only a few minutes in our world?"

"Far too little time that even if one or two Titans escaped and reversed it for any one to be saved." Professor Chang laughs.

"I can dig that."

"So you sticking Red X?"

"I can make the Hive Five seven members if you don't mind."

"We don't if you don't. Just don't distract us."

"With what?"

"The Time Matrix."

"Wait, it doesn't work yet?"

"Well, only three of us can work on it because they," Gizmo motions towards Kyd, Mammoth, Billy, and Lobo. "Have slime for brains."

"And I probably can't do much better. So I guess the rest of us with slime for brains are going in to the city and creating chaos?"

"I would recommend against it. I have come from a time where the Titans have wiped out almost every villain. So few remain we mostly hide. We must not draw them here before we are ready."

"If we do this right there will be fewer too draw." Red X turns to leave. "You guys coming?"

"I want another shot at Logan." Lobo cracks his knuckles."

"We're on it!" Billy, and Billy, and Billy follow after Red X.

"I'll smash that walking computer chip this time."

Kyd Wykkyd simply nods and disappears.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Raven knocks lightly on Logan's door. "Hey, come on in." She opens the door slowly and sees Logan carving a piece of marble with a claw. She steps in and closes the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sculpting. What do you think does this look like a ball?" She raises an eyebrow at the misshapen lump. "I just started thought it might be fun."

"Why? Why aren't you out looking for Seraph or the Hive Five?"

"I did all night but I can't sleep lately so been looking for time killers. Tried balloon animals but well," He waves a couple claws and laughs.

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

"I slept but not for long. I'm sure you know why you probably have the same issues." Raven nods.

"Dealing with what we've seen lately is more then most can handle. But that's not why I came over."

"Came over? We live in the same building that just sounds weird." Logan tries laughing again but it falls flat.

"Well, you know about Deathstroke's voice, how I hear it." He nods. "What if he isn't dead? What if when I died and my powers absorbed him and Lucifer he didn't die?"

"But if you absorbed both why would only Deathstroke have like, a voice?"

"I don't know. He found a demon and some how controlled it. He even had a plan for killing it and taking its powers. How could he control such a powerful demon? How did he find them and how did he even know it existed? What books did he have? What ancient runes did he translate, I don't know."

"Are we sure he did all that though? Is that what happened with your, um, last demon you fought?"

"Not that we know of."

"Maybe we should ask Ravager?"

"I already tried contacting her and she never responded."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know Logan. I tried contacting the local police there but they won't respond either. The person I did get in contact with said the crime had spiraled out of control and Ravager had not been seen for awhile."

"She can't be killed so maybe she was captured. But who would want her? Could the Hive Five have taken her?"

"No. They couldn't take Kid Flash and Jinx I highly doubt Ravager would have been troubled by them." Raven leans against the door. "It must have been some one stronger and far more dangerous."

"The person who took the Red X suit?"

"They killed Red X and while in that suit? They may have taken her first. They may have seen those two as the most dangerous."

"Dangerous? Ravager yes but Red X?"

"Then maybe they just wanted the suit. Nightwing and Red X made several modifications on the suit that make who ever wears it dangerous. It can nullify my powers when it activates the shields. It has armor that makes it nearly impossible too break the wearer's bones. And the weapons it carries can defeat all of us."

"Why did Nightwing make that suit so powerful? Red X wasn't always a good guy and if some thing like this did happen, well, duh."

"He wore it first so he could beat us. And once Red X showed he had changed his colors he was a powerful ally. And of course Red X made some changes of his own. Who knows maybe this is all being done by Deathstroke."

"No, how? If you absorbed him then he couldn't be doing this with out you knowing."

"I could be blacking out and not realize it when I meditate. Or the times I can sleep I may be acting on his behalf. He would want either revenge or try and make her what he wanted. And the suit, no, Ravager."

"What?" Logan is confused.

"Deathstroke may have worked through me and sent Ravager after Red X. Deathstroke may be dead but still he gives orders. I should be stopped."

"Raven if it happens when you are sleeping or meditating it isn't your fault."

"I still need a place where I can not get out. Both physically and spiritually. I can't be allowed too contact Ravager again."

"No, we need you." Logan goes to her and grabs her by her arms. "You're the strongest of all the Titans. With out you we don't stand a chance of stopping Seraph. She nearly killed Starfire and Nightwing."

"I could get us all killed like I got Red X killed."

"We don't know that for sure. For all we know this has nothing to do with you or Deathstroke. We don't even know for sure it is Ravager but the person who captured her before going after Red X."

"If she was captured which we don't know either. This is all speculation but I feel that Deathstroke has some part in all of this. We don't know what happened with Grant. We think he died after Lucifer was destroyed but we didn't look for his body. We only knew of him because of what Ravager said."

"Then it isn't Ravager or Deathstroke but Grant."

"On Deathstroke's orders."

"You don't know that!" Logan squeezes her arms tightly. "We need you if we are ever stopping Seraph." Her eyes glow.

"Let, go." He does.

"Sorry."

"If we wish too find out if this is Ravager or Grant or some one else we must face Red X again."

"So we should look for them instead?"

"No. I will look for them. You searched all night you must be tired," She looks at the marble. "If you think that looks any thing like a ball more tired then you know." A smile appears on her face then quickly disappears.

"So art isn't my strong point." Logan laughs. "I can keep looking."

"Not the way I look. Get some sleep we may need every one at full strength soon." Raven leaves his room.

**Seraph**

After finishing with a meal she looks for an appropriate place too dump the body. "After messing with my meals I must make the Titans pay for this. But where? Maybe that woman who was with Robin and Starfire would like a gift." She closes her eyes and feels the energy of every one around her. "Yes, I still remember her energy it was strong for a human."

**Later that Day**

Nightwing and Starfire land in the backyard of a house. "Lieutenant Dallas? I just heard over the com that a body was found how did you get here so fast?"

"This is my house, that is my pool, but that is not my pool boy." Floating on a pool toy were the remains of Seraph's latest meal. "At least I hope it wasn't him."

"Seraph is sending you a message. Do you want protection? We can," Lieutenant Dallas shakes her head.

"No, I've had messages before. Whiplash slashed my police issued vehicle in half because I went after his girlfriend for questioning. The Green Goblin blew up another after I chased after him. Magneto used another one as a shield blocking a missile fired from the special task force sent after him. Need I continue?"

"You've dealt with people who have powers a lot. Why not transfer to a city with out them? Portland, Seattle, San Andreas, Liberty City, you know?"

"But what fun would that be? After all some one must testify at the trials. Several times muggers and robbers got off because Spiderman never showed up. How can we prove he didn't do it and framed the person? Damn defense attorneys. You've had the same problems here with criminals getting off because you won't testify at trial."

"The last time I tried I was asked my true name and since I couldn't give it I was discredited as a witness."

"Again damn defense attorneys." She motions towards the body. "Once the crime photographers show up and take what they need we can pull it out and you can analyze it."

"I have no doubt this was her work."

"Her work is very disgusting." Starfire makes a face.

"Yes but it is procedure. Or do you want her defense lawyer saying we broke the chain of custody?"

"She won't need a lawyer. Seraph has died more than once but she keeps getting a body. We will find a way of separating her from the newest host and destroy the soul once and for all so she can find peace."

"You two have fun with that. I will probably be staying in a hotel for a few days since this is now considered a crime scene."

**Titan Tower**

Raven focuses on a small black stone hovering over a map of the city. "I've dealt with her enough times I should have no trouble." The rock starts moving north when Raven grimaces in pain.

"_I don't think so Raven. If my daughter has some how changed and come back to me I will not let you stop her."_ Raven's head feels like a bomb has gone off between her ears.

"Aaaa!" Blood starts coming out of her ears and nose as she passes out on top of the map and the black stone.

Logan wakes up when he hears the scream. "I just fell asleep." Tired, cranky, and annoyed he gets out of bed. "Wait that was a scream, Raven!" Logan runs out of his room for Raven's.

Logan can't get the door open so cuts through it with his claws. "No, Raven what happened?" He rushes over and kneels down. "Raven what happened?"

"_The same that will happen with all you Titan scum. My daughter will find a way yes she will of killing all of you."_

Logan steps back from Raven. "No, Deathstroke, it's not true!" Raven's body floats up to its feet.

"_I have not given her any orders but I know it is her. She fooled you all until she could get a suit of immense power. And now she will use what I taught her and manipulate the Hive Five in to becoming her pawns."_

Raven collapses again.

**Hive Five**

Red X and the Hive Five not helping with the Time Matrix move south towards the city with a plan that would not just amuse them for a few hours but hurt the Titans.

**Titan Tower**

Raven's eyes open slowly. She looks up and sees Logan. "You, what, what happened?"

"I don't know. You screamed and it woke me up."

"Did, did I do any thing else?" Logan shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yes. Do you remember any thing?"

"No, just the pain." She sits up and sees two bloody towels. "What happened?"

"You were bleeding from your ears and nose so I cleaned it up. I couldn't get all the blood off of the map," Raven turns and looks towards the map seeing the small black stone moving towards the city.

"I found them. They're attacking right now."

"Are you sure? The alarm hasn't gone," Logan is cut off by the alarm. "Off." He yawns. "I'm ready for it. That big guy, Lobo I think they called him, is a pretty good fighter. I want a rematch."

"I believe you will get the chance right now." Raven pulls her communicator out and contacts the other Titans.

**Jump City**

Mammoth and Lobo are teamed up attacking a bank.

Kyd and Billy attack a jewelry store.

Red X goes alone attacking the Mayor's house.

**Elsewhere**

Nightwing and Starfire are flying over the city and see the Mayor's house is on fire. "Starfire take the back I'll take the front." Nightwing and Starfire split.

Red X looks through a CD rack. "Wow this guy has crap taste."

"Maybe you should shop at a store with better selection?" Red X turns and sees Nightwing.

"Hey buddy you wanna see the changes I made on my own now or later?"

"Now," Nightwing leaps at Red X but hits an invisible shield.

"Gizmo may be annoying but he has some pretty cool ideas." Red X laughs.

"Who are you? Why did you steal Red X's suit?"

"I am Red X, and because this suit is awesome." Red X has an X form on his wrist that starts spinning. "You can't touch me."

"Is that a dare or a bet?"

"A bet. Touch me once and I'll turn myself in."

"If I didn't know you weren't the real Red X I might think you were. No one else was that cocky." Nightwing throws a batarang and it hits the shield. Instead of bouncing off the batarang sticks and starts vibrating. The shield soon breaks and the batarang falls.

"I guess it needs some improvements." Red X ducks and Starfire flies over her and nearly crashes in to Nightwing. "But that still works."

"How did you know she was attacking?"

"Built in sonic radar." Ravager smiles underneath the suit. Of course it was her powers and not the suit. "Gizmo thought of every thing."

"Why did you kill our friend? Why did you come here? You are a very bad person!" Starfire's eyes glow. "I am filled with righteous fury! I am filled with the strength and power of light!"

"Blah blah. You can't touch me and neither can your boyfriend. I am invincible in this suit."

"We will see the truth of that." Starfire fires energy from her eyes but Ravager had already started dodging it before it was fired.

Logan and Raven land near the bank and see Lobo walking out with two boxes. "Put em down so we can have another round." Logan does a couple of mock punches.

"Perfect!" Lobo tosses the boxes over his shoulder. "Mammoth can take care of the emo."

"I'm GOTH!" Raven's powers expand around her and pick up a car.

"Toss that some where else we have a fight too settle." Logan and Lobo say it at the same time.

"Whoa, crap, not who I wanted. Kyd is at a store on the east side." Mammoth dodges the car dropping the bags filled with money.

"You do not choose who you fight." Raven's power wraps around a fallen pillar inside of the bank and swings it like a club at Mammoth.

Changeling and Cyborg see Billy and Kyd. "Drop the sparklies!" Changeling becomes a raptor. "Now!"

"Whoa, when could you talk as an animal? We didn't know that." Billy, and Billy, and another Billy come out wearing several necklaces and rings.

"New device from a friend of mine." Cyborg aims at Kyd. "Surrender or we'll kick your butts."

"You and what army?" Billy splits apart several more times. "Cause we brought one." Billy, and Billy, and several other Billy's laugh.

**Elsewhere**

Seraph detects the energy of Brother Blood and is drawn by it. When she sees him she confronts him. "Your energy is dark who are you?"

"I am Brother Blood little girl and if you wish no harm then I would suggest leaving. Now." Brother Blood glares at her.

"I am no little girl." Seraph walks towards him deliberately. "I am a monster who strikes fear in the hearts of the Titans."

"Fear?" Phobia appears. "What do you know of fear?" She laughs lightly. "Little girl please go we are busy."

"I am not a little girl!" White mist escapes from Seraph's body. "I am far more now!" She moves so fast neither Brother Blood nor Phobia could see her.

When Seraph returns she has blood on her clothes and face. "I just killed some one. When is the last time you killed?"

"Killing is so barbaric when it has no purpose. A child can kill even if by accident." Seraph is enraged by the dismissal of Brother Blood.

"I won't kill you by accident." Seraph launches herself at Brother Blood who gets a magical barrier up just in time.

"Be gone child." A magical blast sends Seraph through the fence behind her. "We are busy."

Seraph stands back up and feels some thing wet on her stomach and back. She looks down and sees part of a fence post had pierced her. She rips it out and walks forward with the fence post in hand. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Child you need help. Go to a hospital before you bleed out."

"I am not a child!" She throws the fence post at Brother Blood but his magical barrier protects him. "I am a monster!" She leaps at Brother Blood. When she hits the barrier she leaps off of it and tackles Phobia. "If I can't eat him then I'll eat you!" She leans down towards Phobia's throat when an image appears in her mind.

_Seraph is on the Island of Nevermore. All around her are the bodies of Elves ad Fairies. She was covered in blood and gore. "No, I didn't want this. This was my home. They were my people."_

Seraph rolls off of Phobia and Phobia stands up.

"Foolish girl. My powers are only made stronger by skin contact." She dusts off her clothes.

"But she is strong for a child. She is not dead and yet she received a death wound. Maybe she could be useful in the future."

"We will consult with the Dealer on her later. For now we must keep an eye on Ravager.

**Elsewhere**

Red X dodges a batarang then kicks a waste basket at Nightwing. Nightwing knocks it aside but with the distraction Red X throws a sticky X and captures Nightwing with it. "You never touched me so I'm off."

"I am not yet done with you!" Starfire had been hit hard earlier but recovered.

"But I'm done with you." Red X disappears as she becomes invisible.

"Starfire let him go the others might need help." Nightwing struggles against the binding. "In my belt is a small cutter, could you pull it out and cut this?"

"Which pocket?"

"Very front, just right of the clip." She gets it out and frees Nightwing.

Raven is beating Mammoth easily. "Where is Kyd Wykkyd?"

"At the other place we attacked." Mammoth is bruised and bleeding. Raven's power wraps the lamp post around Mammoth.

"Logan do you need help?" Logan is in a headlock and struggling against Lobo.

"No, go help, others." Logan throws his weight forward and slings Lobo over and lands in an awkward armbar.

Kyd Wykkyd teleports behind Cyborg and grabs a panel ripping it open. Cyborg turns and fires on Kyd but he teleports behind Cyborg again and grabs at the exposed wiring. "Stay out of my systems!" Kyd Wykkyd starts pulling on the wires when Starfire tackles him.

"Here's our army Billy." Changeling morphs in to an ant eater and sticks his tongue out before becoming an octopus and grabbing three Billy's.

"We better scram!" Several Billy's take off in different directions.

Kyd Wykkyd teleports away.

**Elsewhere**

Brother Blood and Phobia leave a healing Seraph behind as they follow Red X. "She planned this attack. She has already taken the position of leader." Brother Blood's eyes glow.

Logan backs away from Lobo. "What did I do?" He sees Lobo's eyes glowing. "Or is it Raven doing it?" He looks around for her.

**Later that Night**

Lieutenant Dallas is standing over a body. "Are you sure it is the same killer? They weren't eaten and not left in a public place."

"We found no weapon marks yet the person was killed so brutally I can only suspect the cannibal."

"We will check missing person reports but this body is pretty fresh they may not have had time for entering one in yet."

**Titan Tower**

The Titans are in the living room with Psykick on the screen. "We want your help. The person who stole the suit is designed with defeating us and now they have teamed with the Hive Five."

"I, they need me here."

"You are a Titan and we are calling you for help. Don't you want revenge for what they did to Red X?"

"I, I do." Psykick. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Maybe if we can get the suit back he will," The connection breaks.

"Psykick?" Nightwing tries contacting her again but can't get through. "Well, she's on her way here. Let's see if we can contact Jericho." Soon his face appears on the screen. "Jericho we need help. Can you come to Jump City and help us?" He nods. "Thank you. We will send the T," The connection cuts out.

"Again? Some one is doing this." Cyborg walks over and checks several controls. "Some one set a set limit of connection? But that is only for emergency energy saving. Who could have set it?" Cyborg looks at the others.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Logan nods.

"Yeah, same here."

"I also do not know what it is you are talking about."

"You and Nightwing are the ones who mess with that stuff. I read books and meditate." Raven pulls the hood of her cloak up. "I am going to my room and doing both now."

"I'll uh, escort you." Logan follows after her.

**Raven's Room**

Raven opens her door and goes in. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you still think it is Ravager? And if so on Deathstroke's orders?"

"I don't know and I don't know. Why would he have them rob a bank and a jewelry store while she attacked the Mayor's home? He used the Hive Five before but not for this."

"Exactly. I doubt he has any part in this. Maybe it is just residual? Or uh, like, demonic energy being evil and he was evil so it is his voice you speak in?"

"I know some still resides deep inside of me but it doesn't affect me."

"Except some times you hear and speak in Deathstroke's voice. But yeah, that's my theory."

"I hope it is just that. We can not have him come back. Nightwing is useless when Deathstroke is around."

"Like we don't have enough on our hands."

"We have more then enough." Raven pulls her hood down. "Logan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Fighting before. You are, concerned, about me. The others are too I guess. But you're right I do keep myself closed off. Before my emotions could have killed every one around me. Even now, months after defeating my father, I still can't open up. Even with some one I am concerned about." She blushes lightly.

"Hey, no problem. People fight with those they uh, are concerned about, all the time I'm sure. Especially if they live together and work together." Logan blushes a little.

"Yes, well, I need meditation." She sees Logan yawn. "And you need sleep."

"Yeah my last nap was interrupted. Maybe this time I'll get more then a few minutes." Logan hugs Raven quickly then leaves.

Raven closes the door behind Logan and leans against it. "He won't tell me about what happened after I passed out. I know some thing happened. But he doesn't want me worried about it."

"_Tick Tock Raven. The time is almost here. Yes soon I will return._" Raven's heart nearly stops. "_Tick Tock."_

**A/N Uh oh, Deathstroke is speaking through Raven, or is he? Is it just the Hell energy still trapped inside of her? And the Dark Triad are still manipulating Ravager but when will they spring their trap? And Seraph is still on the loose when if ever will she be captured? With Phobia we saw a small part of Moon Myst is still there. Her greatest fear is the rest of her people being killed. So is there a chance of saving her? We must wait and see!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Teen Titans Season 8**

**Episode 13: Tick Tock**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Last Episode**

"_Tick Tock Raven. The time is almost here. Yes soon I will return._" Raven's heart nearly stops. "_Tick Tock."_

_Insert Lyrics_

**Hive Five**

Gizmo adjusts the front of the Time Matrix. "Ready Warp?"

"Yes, of course." Gizmo presses a button and a green energy beam shoots out hitting Warp who disappears in a cloud of smoke. A minute later he reappears.

"So?"

"It works. In the time I spent there I studied the time flow and believe it is about one hundred years for every twenty two hours seventeen minutes and four seconds in real time."

**Raven's Room**

Raven meditates and focuses on Deathstroke. She sees when she died and her powers expanded out and finished him off at the Altar.

She then sees her journey through Hell. Ezekiel, the punishments, the screaming souls. Entering Dealer's room and being offered every thing she could ever want. Control over her emotions and powers. Some one she could have feelings for and know she wouldn't be hurt.

And then she had Starfire, they were leaving. She sees the Judgement and when they told her

"_Very good! Yes her soul is much cleaner now. But evil follows you. You must stay here until it is clear."_

"_No." Raven had trusted Ezekiel's advice before and she would again. "Starfire go."_

"_No! You must stay until the evil that clings on you is removed."_

Raven gasps and loses her concentration. The Judgment wasn't lying was it? The evil following her must be Deathstroke. But where was he, how was he in her head? Why hadn't he struck? Could it really be? Could Deathstroke have found a way out through her? "It can't be that I would have known if another soul had attached itself on me. It can't be him I refuse too believe it. Ezekiel said they would lie and they must have been it can't be him!"

**Jump City**

Seraph follows Red X towards the Hive Five base. "If I join them then we can kill the Titans and I can feast." She licks her lips.

**Elsewhere**

Nightwing and Starfire fly over the city as the sun sets. "Your sun setting can be very beautiful some times."

"Don't look at it too long we can't be distracted." Starfire is disappointed by Nightwing's response.

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg adds a new panel on to his left shoulder. He hears footsteps and turns seeing Psykick. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was just looking around. It has been so long since I was last here." She sees some parts on a table. "What is that for?"

"I'm adding some nanopanels so I can regenerate energy when the sun is up."

"Solar energy?"

"Yeah, I got the idea from Starfire. This way as long as it is daylight I can regenerate my batteries. It would have come in handy more than once."

"Cool. So uh, do you know what the plans are?" She rubs her arms nervously. "I mean, I came here, you got Jericho, but now what?"

"The base is north of here. We aren't sure where though and we have Seraph killing and eating people. And on top of that we have the regular criminals. Why I am adding a new way for gaining energy."

"Well, um, any idea who it is in the suit?"

"No. You?"

"No. I, just after I found him I panicked. I mean he wasn't moving and I screamed and I didn't even think of looking for who took it."

"We'll get them. Talk with Jericho since he got here?"

"You know he doesn't talk. Do you know why? It's kinda creepy talking, and talking, and all he does is nod and smile."

"No idea."

**Raven's Room**

Logan knocks on the door. "Come in," He opens the door and walks in closing it behind him.

"What is it?"

"I, well, I think I have an idea on Deathstroke."

"If it is him."

"It might be. I never told any one much about Hell, or leaving it. But when I left the ones who judge a soul said I had darkness with me. I was told evil was following me. But I ignored them. We got out, we left Hell, and I brought some of it with me."

"You were in Hell it isn't your fault you wanted out. Any one would have wanted out." Logan hugs her.

"Of course. But I was warned and I ignored them. I think I may have brought Deathstroke with me."

"Let's say you did bring Deathstroke out of Hell. Now what? You haven't attacked us or had black outs right?"

"As far as I know."

"Do you remember any uh, not remembering." Raven glares at him. "Ok that sounded stupid."

"No, I already told you before I don't remember blacking out. But then how would I? Especially if it happened during meditation."

"Then what would we do? Lock your door? You can make portals. Raven I learned some thing from Professor X is if there is a problem there is a solution. So what would the solution be if Deathstroke did follow you out? If he is inside of you?"

"I should bring him out so he was in human form and be dealt with."

"So do that. And if you can't then he isn't inside of you, is he?"

"Yes, that would be correct. I would need absolute silence and several hours maybe even days of meditation before even attempting it."

"So the Tower is out of the question."

"Yes. I have a place in mind. Do not contact me unless there is no other hope." A portal forms behind her.

"Good luck." Logan leans down and kisses her on the lips.

**Hive Five**

Gizmo and Warp refine the Time Matrix's aiming. "We can hit them from a distance and close range. But now we need them here since moving the Time Matrix could damage it."

"We can get em here." Red X laughs evilly. "Just say when and where."

"I'll get them here." The Hive Five turn and see Seraph walking through the secret entrance.

"Who are you? How did you find us?"

"I followed him." She points at Red X. "And I am Seraph." Red X nearly chokes on her tongue trying to keep from shouting.

"Never heard of ya." Lobo flexes his muscles trying to intimidate her.

"I've been on the news lately. I'm the one who is killing those humans." Red X finally recovers from her shock.

"We don't need your help."

"Fine, but do you want my help? I can lure them here and together we can kill them."

"We've tried countless times. But with the Time Matrix all we need is one good shot and it is bye bye Titan. We don't need you." Red X reaches for the belt.

"Fine then I'll just kill and eat all of you."

"Like you could even if we let you get the first blow." Mammoth walks towards her.

"Then do let me get the first blow." White mist surrounds Seraph just before she strikes.

Mammoth falls to his knees after being punched in the stomach. He gasps for air as he feels Seraph's hand grab his hair. "I could rip your head off but I think I've proven my point."

"Fine, we'll take you."

**Jump City**

Nightwing and Starfire land behind Lieutenant Dallas's home. "Lieutenant any news?"

"No. They just cleared my home and I checked for any thing they may have missed."

"What did they find?"

"Nothing. We can't link her too any thing. No trace, no soil, not a damn thing. Miriam is a mirage that kills if you listen to the Squints back at the lab."

"She must hide some where when she's not eating. We searched the city several times and the areas around it. Raven used her powers and looked but couldn't find her either."

"Maybe she is getting help or can teleport."

"No, she can't teleport or she would have gone some where we weren't. And help, in her state?"

"She may be insane that doesn't make her stupid. I've dealt with enough insane criminals too know. I've had half the department out looking for her and we still can't find her. I don't know if any one could. She only appears when she wants."

"Maybe it is magic. She is still the soul of a Fairy but only in a human body is she not? They are very powerful with magic if my memory is not incorrect."

"Which means all these days spent on searching for her were wasted." Nightwing's right hand grasps in to a fist. "Lucifer is still messing with us even after we killed him."

"Lucifer? Wait, like the Bible dude?"

"Kind of. The character in the Bible was based on the demon we fought. Several Titans died fighting him and Seraph was resurrected and made in to an Untouchable by him. Before she was our friend Moon Myst."

"Damn. Another reason why I hate and need people with super powers. None of this shi," Starfire clears her throat. "Yes?"

"You hate us?"

"Back in my father's and grandfather's day there were no super heroes and no super villains. They dealt with guns and bombs not psychic blasts and demons. The biggest criminal was a thug who inflated his kill numbers so he looked like a badass when he was really a wimp."

"And Hitler. Maybe if a super hero had been there they could have saved millions. If Captain America had come out earlier not only soldiers but civilian lives could have been saved."

"And what does he do now? Fight super villains with powers beyond what we can't handle. And why did they suddenly pop up? Fifty years ago we didn't have none of you or your enemies." She jabs a finger in to Nightwing's chest.

"First," Nightwing knocks her hand away. "I don't have any powers. I'm like Batman or Iron Man." He takes a step back and takes Starfire's hand in his. "Second I don't know how or why people started getting powers. Maybe they've always had them. Ancient Gods, Hercules, witches burnt at the stake. But the more people born the more people with powers. If one out of every ten million have powers and only one hundred million people are on Earth then only ten people have powers. Now that there are over six billion?"

"What ever. Just go out and find Seraph and use your powers or money or what ever else you have and stop her." She kicks at the ladder of her diving board. "My house was fouled by her and I'm looking at selling it. If you super heroes did your job then she wouldn't be around would she? As long as we allow your kind too break every rule we set in this nation you might as well do what we want!" Lieutenant Dallas turns and storms in to her house.

"Why does she hate us?"

"She's probably annoyed about what Seraph did here. If we had stopped Seraph earlier then it wouldn't have happened. She's just letting out frustration."

"I hope so. But, one question."

"Yeah?"

"Her father and grandfather only lived one day?" Nightwing is confused for a few seconds then realizes what she meant.

"No, when she says back in her father's day she means his generation, the years he spent working. Not just one day. I'm guessing he was a police officer like she is."

"Ok."

**Elsewhere**

Red X and Seraph are near Titan Tower. "I'll attack and draw them out. Then you distract them while I leave a trail back."

"I'll try and kill them so we are not stuck relying on that machine."

"They've tried killing the Titans for years. I've tried killing them and the only one I killed in that time came back from Hell and I only did it because Raven ordered it."

"I will do better."

Red X lands on the island and pulls out a small package. "This will get their attention." She takes a step forward and the security activates. Lasers fire at her and she dodges them. "Wait for it," She sees Changeling fly out. "Now." She throws the package and starts running. A laser hits the package and it explodes.

"Stop!" Changeling dives at her as a falcon. Red X's precognition powers warn her of his path and she dodges him.

"I'm not who you should be worried about Green Bean." She leaps and lands on the other side. Changeling chases after her until Seraph leaps out and grabs for him.

He morphs in to a raptor and slashes at her. "You won't escape this time the alarm alerted all Titans."

"Again I'm not who you should be worried about." Red X disappears. "I gotta go but my friend will keep you busy." Seraph throws a small boulder at Changeling who dodges it.

"Now you're working for the Hive Five too? That makes what, the Hive Eight?" Changeling dodges another boulder.

"I do not work for them I am simply helping. Now I wonder if I eat you will you taste like chicken, pork, beef, or fish?"

"Try dinosaur!" He morphs in to a Tyrannosaurus Rex and roars.

Cyborg runs out of the Tower followed by Jericho and Psykick. "Jericho don't try possessing her she has powers we can't know will work with you or not." He nods and stays back.

"Red X was just here then took off!"

"So this is just the distraction." Psykick takes off in the air after Red X.

Red X sets a bomb and continues running five seconds later it goes off leaving a small crater. Psykick sees the explosion and flies towards it. "You! I will make you pay for stealing his suit!" Psykick sends a powerful mental blast at Red X tripping her up.

"If you really want revenge you should continue following the bread crumb trail." She throws a small disc at Psykick that detonates giving off a bright flash blinding her. "If you can still see it." She takes off again.

Logan watches the fight below with Seraph. "Ok, hold still, now." He leaps out of the window. "Aaaa!" He falls, and falls, before crash landing on top of Seraph.

Bones shatter from the force of the impact. Logan's skull knocks in to Seraph's stunning both. Seraph is a broken mess of bone and blood. "Holy crap dude did you kill her?"

"No, I don't think so." He sees Seraph's chest rise and fall. "She's breathing. We better go after Red X."

"Where's Raven?"

"She's busy Cyborg. I'm wondering where Nightwing and Starfire are."

"They're in the city last I heard."

"Then they might be attacked by the Hive Five." The Titans take off.

**Elsewhere**

Red X sets off another bomb and Nightwing with Starfire start after her. Red X's precognition tips her off and she pulls out another disc. "Come on, get closer." She heads for the next checkpoint where a bomb is waiting.

**Raven**

Raven is deep underground in one of Deathstrok'es old bases. She focuses on her own soul and any darkness that may not be her own. She floats in the darkness wearing a pure white cloak. A glow comes from her lighting the way through.

**Jump City**

Red X sets the next bomb and continues. "They won't attack until I get to the base, smart of them." She runs faster anticipating the end of the Titans.

Logan and Cyborg make plans as they run. "Jericho should take Red X. He is the most dangerous. If Jericho can take him out or even make him work for us it will really help."

"And I'll go after Gizmo. Are you sure Raven can't come?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Be quiet Changeling what she is doing is important. I'll try going after Kyd but maybe Psykick should."

"As soon as we catch up with her."

Psykick had recovered and flies after Red X again. She sees Starfire and Nightwing and flies over. "Why didn't you attack her?"

"She's leading us some where. I want too know where."

"A trap? Yeah let's fly in to a trap." She rolls her eyes.

"A trap the Hive Five set. Do you really think we can't handle them?"

"Well, I guess we can. But I want Red X."

"It will be a free for all if we are lead to the Hive Five."

**Outside Titan Tower**

Seraph feels her body heal. Bones set, organs stop bleeding. Tendons wrap around muscle and bone. Skin creeps over flesh making it as if she were never hurt.

**Hive Five Base**

Red X is just opening the entrance when Psykick hits her with a psychic blast knocking her away. "Give me back that suit!" Psykick flies in to Red X tackling her in to the ground. "Give it back!"

"Never!" Red X sticks some thing on Psykick's chest then kicks her off. Red X gets back on her feet and leaps back. "Bye." The object explodes.

"Aaaa!" Psykick's chest is ripped open by the explosion. Her adamantium bones are exposed revealing damaged lungs, heart, and other organs underneath.

"You're not getting away this time!" Nightwing throws a batarang but Red X dodges it easily.

"You can't touch me remember? Our bet is still on isn't it? If you can touch me I'll turn myself in."

"We will do much more then touch." Starfire powers up, her eyes and hands glowing.

Logan and the other Titans run towards the latest explosion. When they get close they see it is Red X fighting off Nightwing and Starfire. "Jericho, while he's distracted try and possess him." Jericho nods and moves silently around trying too get behind the fight.

"Titans go!" Cyborg leads the others over the ridge and charge down at Red X.

"Is this fair? All of you versus me? Why not join me below where I have friends who wanna play." Red X takes a couple steps back.

"Fine, go." Red X smiles under the mask and turns, running right in to Jericho.

"No, I," Jericho makes eye contact with her and soon possesses her.

"Jericho?"

"Hmm, my sister never could see my actions."

"Sister?" The others are confused until Jericho pulls the mask off. "Ravager!"

"Wait, if Ravager is your sister then your father was Deathstroke!"

"We may share the same last name but he is not my father." Jericho tosses the mask to Nightwing. "I have appropriate clothes underneath I can take the rest off and you can return them to the real Red X." He looks over at a healing Psykick.

"I, I don't know if I can find him. After the suit was stolen he ran off because with out it he didn't have powers. Like I care if he has powers or not!"

"Wait," Now the Titans are even more confused. "I thought she killed him. You said he was gone." Nightwing hands her the mask once she had finished healing.

"He is! When he realized the suit was stolen he ran away. Jason is a big idiot who thinks I only liked him because of that stupid suit. He could have made another I would have helped." Psykick holds back tears. "We could have come here and asked Nightwing for help but he didn't care he just ran away."

"Then take it back." Jericho pulls the top of the suit off and tosses it at Psykick. When he starts on the utility belt he freezes.

"Stupid brother father taught me how too defend against you." Jericho is forced out of Ravager's body. "Now who do I kill first?"

"No one!" Logan tackles Ravager and they fall through the entrance.

The two punch and kick and bite at each other as they fall down the stairs. "They're coming get ready we'll zap them as soon as they come down!" Gizmo readies the Time Matrix.

"I got you now!" Logan shoves his claws in to Ravager's chest.

"Now!" Just as Logan and Ravager land at the bottom of the stairs Gizmo fires the Time Matrix.

"No, it was only one of them!" It was too late. Red X and Logan are hit by the Time Matrix beam and disappear. "No, you should have waited!"

"We can hit the rest when they come down."

"There is a cooling off period. We need ten minutes before we can fire it again." Professor Chang smacks the Time Matrix. "Maybe more."

"Maybe I can give us more time." Warp activates his suit and freezes time around them.

The Time Matrix glows and a strange aura spreads out from it snapping the time freeze. "Blast it, the Time Matrix's own energies nullify mine!"

"Then we better do it the old fashioned way." Lobo and Mammoth stand in front of the entrance waiting for the other Titans.

"Titans together!" Nightwing takes the lead down through the entrance.

**Time Matrix**

Ravager and Logan sit near each other. "How long has it been now?" Logan sighs.

"Two months. I don't think we're getting out of here."

The two had fought, and fought, hacked and slashed, and tried killing the other for hours before realizing that they couldn't. Both healed far too quickly. So for several days they glared at each other, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Then finally both realized that weeks had passed and they were both still trapped. Neither the Hive Five had rescued Ravager nor had the Titans saved Logan.

**Hive Five Base**

The Titans get to the bottom of the stairs and attack. Nightwing slams in to Mammoth as Cyborg blasts Lobo with his sonic cannon.

Psykick goes after Billy and knocks him out before he could multiply. "Where's Red X!"

"They're gone, inside of the Time Matrix just like Logan." Warp laughs evilly. "By now they are long dead."

"They've only been in it for a few minutes."

"But a day here is a hundred years in there. By now they have starved to death." Gizmo fires a rocket at Cyborg. It hits him on the chest and sends a massive electrical joly through Cyborg's system.

The Titans and Hive Five clash in a bloody battle. Cyborg recovers from Gizmo's attack and goes after him as Starfire and Nightwing go after Lobo.

Changeling becomes an octopus and wrap up Mammoth. Psykick goes after Warp who was powerless because of the Time Matrix and easily knocks him out. "Two down how many more are there? Am I the only one who noticed the Hive Five had more then five members?"

"It doesn't matter how many there are we must take them all out!" Nightwing is on Lobo's back while Starfire punches and kicks him.

"I don't usually like two on one but when one of them is as strong as you it makes it more fun!" Lobo grabs Nightwing and throws him off then goes after Starfire.

**Time Matrix**

Logan and Ravager walk around the Time Matrix. They had walked and walked for months and found no end or beginning. "There is no door or we would have seen it."

"What I wonder is how come we aren't hungry? Or tired? We've been here months and I haven't even yawned once."

"How should I know? Warp, Gizmo, and Professor Chang were the ones who worked on this damn this."

"Why did you come here? Why did you attack Red X? Was it your father?"

"No, my mother. After I killed some one you and Raven came for me. I wouldn't go quietly and thought I killed her and fled."

"Wait, what? We never came after you. We thought you were in New Orleans fighting crime until we contacted the New Orleans police. Raven and I were worried it might be Deathstroke and you."

"Raven and you? What about the others?"

"We didn't tell them in case you were innocent and well Nightwing gets crazy when it comes too your father."

"But I wasn't innocent. I killed some one and then you came after me. I, I saw you, fought you both."

"You didn't Ravager. How would we have known you killed some one? We never went after you."

"But you did! We fought, I, I thought I killed Raven. My mother told me to run and I did."

"Your mother again. Where is she? Does she know you came to Jump City? Where is she staying?"

"She's dead, been dead."

"But she talked with you and gave you orders? Ravager, Rose, isn't that a little crazy? Didn't you question it?"

"Question what? I've dealt with demons, went off world, watched some one go to Hell and bring another person back. So what if a ghost of my mother came and helped me out? She loved me and wanted me safe. After you two attacked or I thought you did I fled. I wanted help from some one who cared for me and wouldn't betray me. My mother came and I followed what she said."

"But who did you kill? Why did you kill? There are reasons for killing some times."

"A man who attacked me. He was normal but he, he came after me, I know he probably went after other women before me."

"So you defended yourself and killed him? Uh, self defense? I don't know if we would turn you in any ways. If you hadn't noticed we don't exactly follow the law. Do you think we ask for a search warrant or read the Mandy Rights?"

"Miranda, and no, I guess not. But I killed some one and was worried about what would happen. And then you came and I knew I was in trouble."

"Except it wasn't us. It was a trick. I don't know who it was but it was a trick. They tricked you in to leaving New Orleans and stealing Red X's suit. But I've been wondering why didn't you kill him?"

"I, I don't know. I hit him with the handle of the dagger knocking him out. My mother, the ghost, never said to kill him so I didn't."

"Maybe you knew you weren't a killer." Rose laughs.

"I've killed before remember? I was an assassin. I killed for money."

"But you changed your ways and became a Titan. Except for your one mistake where you might have used a little too much force in defending yourself you changed. Some one tricked you who knows maybe you didn't even kill it could have been another trick."

"Yeah, maybe. I was so scared after you came for me. I killed Raven and thought the entire wrath of the Titans would come for me."

"But you killed no one."

"Yeah a little late now isn't it Logan." She motions around them. "We're stuck here forever."

"Any idea where here is? You were there with the Hive Five when they made it weren't you?"

"They kinda had most of it built by the time I got here and I never helped with the final stuff. They made it so like a day in the real world was a year here or some thing."

"So wait, it's only been a few hours, a day maybe, out there? Maybe we aren't stuck here forever."

"No, we are. Gizmo would have gotten me out or the Titans would have rescued you. Do you really think they would take that long? By the way how long have we been here?"

"A little over a year now."

**Hive Five Base**

Lobo has his hands bound behind him as does Mammoth. Billy and Warp are still knocked out. Gizmo was cornered by Nightwing and Cyborg while Kyd had escaped using his powers. "Fine slug brains I surrender!" Gizmo looks around and wonders where Professor Chang had gone.

"Good. Now how do we get Logan back?"

"Not possible. It's a one way street."

"Really? Then how about we send you there?"

"You wouldn't!"

"You killed a Titan and one of your allies. Why not send you?"

"If they're dead then why does it matter?"

"Logan should be buried."

"Um, guys, they may not be dead. My brother's healing would keep him alive and I bet Ravager would stay alive for the same reason."

"What about food and water?"

"They will live, at least my brother will, just in a lot of pain. I don't know about Ravager since I don't know how well her healing works."

"So Gizmo, get them back or we will freeze you again."

"I, I'll try."

**Three Days Later**

Gizmo was having a nervous breakdown. He had been forced by the Titans to work non stop. "If I got some rest and food I might work better."

"They can't eat why should you? And you still haven't told us what you did with Raven." Psykick taps her foot. "Tell us and we'll let you sleep."

"I didn't do any thing for the last time! I know you have mush for brains but you should have gotten the idea by now. Go find Seraph she was at the Tower."

"Raven wouldn't have been beaten by her. So what did you do? Did you get her first?"

"No! I never saw her." Gizmo wipes his brow.

**Raven**

Her eyes open slowly. "He's not here. Deathstroke is still dead." She slowly stands up. "Ow, ow," Her legs were stiff and she feels her joints ache. "How long did I take?" Her stomach grumbles. "I better contact Logan." She gets her communicator out and tries but can't get through. She tries Nightwing next. "Nightwing, how long was I gone?"

"Raven? Where have you been? We tried contacting you but couldn't get through."

"Then Logan didn't feel I was needed. I left it so only Logan's communicator could contact mine."

"Raven, Logan's gone." Her eyes go wide with shock.

"He left? Why?"

"No he was zapped by the Hive Five's Time Matrix and he's been in some parallel world since then."

"How long was I gone?"

"Three days. And Gizmo says every day in our world is a hundred years in the Time Matrix."

"So he, he's dead?" Nightwing shakes his head.

"No Psykick says that his healing will keep him alive. We aren't sure about Ravager."

"What? Why was she there?"

"She was Red X." Raven nearly drops her communicator.

"She, she killed him?"

"No. If I had uh, listened I would have known when Psykick said gone she meant Red X ran off because with out the suit he didn't have powers." Nightwing sees the rock behind Raven. "You're underground? Where have you been?"

"Meditating." She cuts the connection. "Logan, I will find you." She sits back down and starts meditating. "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos."

**Time Matrix**

Logan and Ravager lie next too each other. "As amazing as always."

"Over three hundred years and going strong." She laughs. "Ulrich maybe we could," She is cut off when a black orb appears. "What is that?" She stands up quickly and backs away.

"I, I don't know." Logan extends his claws. "Stay back Rose." The black orb moves around him then disappears with a _pop_.

**Raven**

"It is only another dimension. I can bring him home." She holds her hands out and they start glowing. A small portal forms. As she focuses more and more energy it expands. "Logan, think of me, know of me, I must have a focus point."

**Time Matrix**

"It, you said one day out there was a year here, it's been nearly a year out there. They, they can't have just now found a way through."

"If they did find a way through why didn't they take you?"

"I, I don't know. But that must have been Raven's energy."

**Raven**

"_Must have been Raven's energy._"

"Found you." The portal expands in front of her.

**Time Matrix**

A portal appears in front of Logan and Rose. "I, they did it." He grabs Rose's hand and they leap through.

**Earth**

Raven looks up and sees Logan and Ravager. "You, I did not want you coming through."

"Whoa wait Raven." Logan gets between the two. "I, oh no." Logan starts feeling sick.

He thought they were trapped in the Time Matrix forever. A year had passed on Earth hadn't it? How could they have just now found them? After the first few years Logan and Ravager, Ulrich and Rose, had grown close. How could they not being the only ones they would ever know? There was no hope of ever escaping the Time Matrix. They fell in love, made love, were one.

"Logan?" Raven is confused by the look on his face.

"Raven, I," He is so upset he turns his head and pukes.

"What happened? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Rose glares at Raven. "What took you so long? We've been gone for centuries and you just now free us?"

"It's only been three days!" Logan feels another wave of nausea.

"Three, three DAYS? Rose you said one day was a year."

"Yeah, I mean, that's what I thought Gizmo said."

"It was one hundred years for every day. You've only been gone for a little over three days."

"Oh crap. Um, Raven, I can explain."

"You attacked Red X and stole his suit then joined the Hive Five and got Logan stuck in the Time Matrix how do you explain that?"

"She was tricked. Some one tricked her and made her think we had turned on her." Logan wipes his mouth. "She didn't kill any one."

Raven can feel the emotional energy. "What happened? Why are you defending her? She's the reason you've been in the Time Matrix."

"Raven, I'm sorry." Logan takes a step back and takes Rose's hand in his. "We, we thought that we were done. The Time Matrix was all we would ever know, except each other." Logan closes his eyes and waits for the screaming, the anger, and the rage. But when he hears crying he opens his eyes and sees Raven's cloak turn from its normal blue to a deep dark black.

"I, when I was in Hell I was offered some thing I knew I could never have. My soul for some thing I've wanted more then any thing else in the world. A person I could love and trust who would love me back and never hurt me. I said no because I thought I could, did, have that already." Tears roll down Raven's face and drip off her chin on to the ground. "I said no because I had you here on Earth."

"Raven I'm sorry I, if I, if we hadn't been in the Time Matrix this never would have happened. We didn't know we could be saved. We, we thought a year, maybe more, had passed out here. You must understand the situation I, we, were in. If we were the only ones in the Time Matrix then we were all we had." Logan reaches towards Raven when her power lashes out searing the flesh from his adamantium bone.

"_I kept telling her tick tock. That eventually it would happen it was just a matter of time."_ Raven pulls the hood back. Her eyes are as dark as her cloak. "_Tick tock I told her, tick tock."_

"Father!" Ravager reaches for the utility belt but Raven's powers strike her sending her flying backwards.

"_You killed me and yet you still think you can call me father? No my foolish child. I will kill you in return and I doubt you will escape the deepest pit of Hell."_

"No! I won't let you," Raven's, no Deathstroke's energy wraps around Logan. It pours in through his mouth filling his lungs.

"_Silence. You will and will not let me do any thing for you can not hurt me. This may not be the body I thought I would have when I took over the world but I must admit it provides certain benefits. I know you and the other Titans will not kill Raven and her powers are almost limitless. She may hold them back for fear of hurting those around her but I have no angst against using them."_ More energy pours in to Logan's body making his lungs burst.

His chest expands and soon energy starts breaking out. Logan explodes sending blood and gore all over the area.

"Ulrich, no, leave him alone!"

"_Silence Rose! You love this mutant? You shared your body with him? Disgusting."_ Deathstroke tosses the remains of Logan at Rose. "_He will heal and give me time for an escape."_ A portal opens and Deathstroke disappears inside.

"No, Ulrich, get up, please get up." He doesn't respond but she does see his body start regenerating.

**Titans Europe**

Jinx and Kid Flash are having breakfast when a dark swirl appears near the table. "Whoa, Raven?"

"No, Wykkyd." Jinx sparks with pink energy.

Kyd Wykkyd appears. Jinx and Kid Flash ready for the attack.

"Stop," Kyd Wykkyd holds a hand up. "I am not here for fighting."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wish too become what you are."

"A Titan? Why?" Jinx doesn't let her guard down.

"I'm done with my history. Hive Academy, Hive Five, Legion of Doom, Hive Five again and all have failed. I do not want to be a criminal any more."

"We heard about what happened in America. You helped kill a Titan and the person who stole the Red X suit. We should turn you in."

"And then what? I can not be locked away. I can only choose and change which I have." Kid Flash rubs his chin.

"Hmm, this could be true or a trap."

"I promise, no trap. Jinx I am sorry it has taken me this long too follow your lead." He holds a hand over his heart.

"Kyd was always nice. He reminded me a lot of me doing bad because of what his powers were." Jinx walks towards Kyd with a hand out. "I'll give you a chance but if you blow it we will find a way."

"I agree with these terms." Kyd and Jinx shake hands.

**Jump City**

Rose and Logan leave Deathstroke's old lair. "What do we do? My, my father, and Raven, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I messed up! I thought it was a year for every day not a hundred!"

"Do you think it would have ended differently? If we spent centuries alone while years passed or days passed? We were alone for what we thought was forever. We got close and fell in love."

"But now that we're out you will break up with me for Raven, I understand."

"I didn't say that. I don't know what I will do. I love you Rose I've loved you for hundreds of years. Do you think I can just stop loving you?"

"I don't know. I still love you." Logan sees a tear in Rose's eye. He reaches out and wipes it away.

"Then we'll work it out, later. Right now we must warn the other Titans about what happened and tell them about us, you."

"Are you sure they won't try locking me up?"

"Could we lock you up? Isn't that why Cyborg used a cable made of adamantium last time?"

"Yeah, I guess I could get out but would I want out? I've done horrible things and this is just one more."

"I said don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. We suspected Deathstroke had escaped when Raven rescued Starfire but we didn't know for sure. It turns out we were right. He would have done this no matter what. He just used you, me, for his chance." Logan hugs Rose. "I love you Rose."

"I love you Ulrich."

**Dark Triad**

Dealer feels the disturbance in the world energy. He watches the crystal crack then shatter. "Evil has come from Hell and taken a new form on Earth. What have you done Raven? Why did you draw out this evil?" He waves his hand and the crystal shards turn to dust and disappear.

**A/N Holy crap, Deathstroke is back? But hadn't Raven spent three days searching for him? Clearly he is smarter then she thought. And what will happen now that Logan and Ravager, Ulrich and Rose, are back? Will the Titans turn on Rose? Blame Ulrich(Logan's real name, remember from early on this is what Psykick called him) for it? Deathstroke in Raven's body, her cloak now a dark black instead of the usual blue. How could they stop her, him? And Kyd Wykkyd has changed his ways, maybe. Did he really change or is this part of some one else's plan? The Dealer has noticed an evil force entered Raven but doesn't know who or why. What part will he play in all of this? We must wait for Season 9!(Also other stuff only I know for now but hey, can't give it all away!)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 1: Deathstroke Reincarnated**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Minutes After Deathstroke Left**

Rose and Logan walk to Titan Tower. Both are nervous because Rose was an enemy and Raven had just been taken over by her father. How would the Titans react? Logan worried for the woman he had loved for centuries. He would defend her and run away with her if it came to that.

As they near the Tower Logan looks up. "Rose the security might react and attack you."

"Why only me?"

"It's set too our DNA. That way if some one else came here and attacked it would activate automatically."

"I remember that. When I attacked. I can't believe it was only three days ago."

"It was three days for them, not us. We did live hundreds of years. But I still don't get how we lived that long and never needed food or sleep." Logan walks slowly towards the Tower. "Or protection. It was risky but you were right. Time passed but it wasn't affecting us. You know one of the things that tipped me off?"

"No, what?"

"You uh, didn't complain of womanly things."

"Because I didn't get cramps? What if I was just sucking it up?"

"It was just more evidence of what I suspected. Time passed but it was like we were rocks in a river. The water flowed past us but we remained stuck in our place." Rose takes his hand in her and she leans against him.

"When you say stuff like that it makes me love you more."

"I love," A laser fires as an alarm sounds. "Crap just like I said. I hoped since you were with me that it would you pass." Logan and Rose back up as more lasers fire.

Cyborg, Changeling, and Psykick run out of the Tower and see who set off the alarm. "Whoa, Logan, Ravager?" Cyborg takes a second for what he sees too connect and raises his sonic cannon.

"Don't fire, don't attack."

"Logan what happened? How are you here? Why is she here?"

"Psykick uh, well, you're my sister so please calm down and listen."

"She stole the suit, she still has the pants on!"

"I'll take them off as soon as I have a different pair I can wear. I'm so sorry Psykick please forgive me."

"Never." Psykick glares at her.

"Please, guys, listen. Where are the others?"

"I was helping Gizmo work on the Time Matrix when Nightwing contacted me. He said Raven came back from what ever. I don't know where she is."

"We saw her, but please we need every one so we can explain what happened."

"Not Ravager."

"Yes Ravager, Rose. Psykick, Changeling, Cyborg, she's my uh, well I can't say wife since we couldn't exactly get married." Logan blushes brightly.

"What are you talking about? Married to Ravager?" Logan puts an arm around Rose's waist.

"Like I said we couldn't get married where we were but I know she is my soul mate and that is good enough for me." Changeling morphs in to a gorilla.

"I'll go after Ravager with Cyborg if Psykick goes after this fake Logan."

"I'm not fake!" Logan extends his claws. "I don't want a fight but if you make me I will."

"What are you doing? How did you get here!" Logan turns and sees Nightwing with Starfire and Jericho.

"Raven saved us."

"She did? But I just talked with her a few minutes ago and she didn't say any thing about it."

"Probably because they attacked her." Changeling gets closer ready for the fight.

"No! Raven, she, we didn't attack her she attacked us, you guys gotta listen please." Logan knows he and Ravager were surrounded. They could fight and get away but after what happened with Raven he knew the Titans must know. "Deathstroke is back!"

Nightwing almost trips over his own feet. The shock of hearing that name makes his heart race. "No he isn't."

"Yes he is. He just attacked us."

"I thought you said Raven attacked you?" Cyborg keeps his sonic cannon raised.

"Yes, I did. Because they are in the same body. Why I said we need to talk." Logan retracts his claws. "Please listen."

"You have ten minutes if you attack or try and get away we will stop you."

"Thank you Nightwing." Logan takes a deep breath.

**Elsewhere**

Raven floats through the tunnels near an abandoned library. "These symbols are Trigon's. It is how she staid hidden from Raven." She raises a hand and it glows lightly. "I however am not bound by the same moral codes she was. I can release my new powers with out fear of hurting or even killing others."

Seraph hears breathing getting closer and crouches. "Here dinner, dinner, dinner."

Raven goes around a corner and Seraph attacks. A dark shield comes up and blocks her. "There you are Fairy."

"Raven, how did you find me?"

"Fear not Fairy I am not Raven. I am Deathstroke." Energy wraps around Seraph holding her in place. "And let me speak." She takes a deep breath.

**Titan Tower**

Logan takes in another deep breath. "And that's what happened."

"Hundreds of years but you never slept or got hungry? Gizmo said,"

"Gizmo got it wrong what ever he said. Time passed but we didn't. But that isn't important what happened with Raven is more important. If we can find her maybe we can save her before she hurts any one."

"Titans go out, Jericho posses your sister and search her brain while Starfire and I take Logan and try questioning him alone."

"What? What makes you think I'd let you do that." Logan's claws extend again.

"No Logan let them. I, I messed up and if my brother can see maybe he'll understand and tell the others." Rose walks over to her brother and looks him in the eyes. Jericho disappears inside of her.

**Tunnels**

Raven, Deathstroke, let's Seraph go. "So what do you think? Help me take over the world and you will have all the flesh you can eat."

"I worked for you before and died why should I help you now?"

"You worked for Lucifer not I. So come Seraph and together we can take this planet and more." Deathstroke holds out his hand. "Partner."

"If I'm a partner then I don't take orders." Seraph takes his hand and shakes it.

**Titan Tower**

Logan and Nightwing argue. "I didn't know! We thought months had passed out here. She said a year in the Time Matrix was a day out here and hundreds of years had passed. It was over, we were trapped, what did it matter?"

"It mattered because when you were rescued only three days passed and you broke Raven's heart. She is dangerous enough as it was and now you're saying Deathstroke is controlling her? Why not just give her the nuclear codes."

"I didn't know only three days had passed! I thought months had, almost a year! And if you were trapped there with her or any one else you think you wouldn't have gotten close and fallen in love after centuries?"

"How many centuries passed before you supposedly fell in love?"

"Well, ok, maybe I didn't wait for centuries."

"Decades?"

"I, Nightwing you must understand we were alone. There were no other choices. We talked and talked and got too know each other. Maybe third, fourth year it became more romantic and uh, physical."

"So in three or four days as far as you knew."

"Yes. Nightwing I know that makes it sound even worse then what it is but we were alone for years and when you're alone with some one for that long you learn about each other. You learn things no one else ever knew. It isn't like you stop talking for a few minutes and the other person tells you about what they did yesterday because yesterday they were trapped in the Time Matrix telling you a story about when they were five and your little brother's powers first showed and he possessed you and your parents freaked because they thought some one drugged you and kidnapped your brother."

"I've asked for Gizmo's opinion and he says the only one who went in to the Time Matrix was Warp. Maybe his powers prevented him from noticing the effects or lack of effects. Or," Nightwing pulls out his communicator. "You aren't Logan."

"I am!" Logan hears Rose's voice coming from the communicator.

"I have searched her mind and memory. She was tricked from what I can tell. I don't know who but they made her think she had killed some one, Raven, and then fled while our mother gave her orders."

"Your mother is still alive?"

"Not for years. She joined the Hive Five under orders from the same person. Who ever they are they manipulated my sister."

"So she's innocent?"

"No. She still did what she did even if she was being manipulated."

"What about the Time Matrix?"

"She thought one year was one day."

"Her and Logan uh, can they be trusted? Raven, if what they said was," Jericho finishes.

"True then the world is in danger. And yes what they said happened. Maybe I could posses Logan and see if he has any other knowledge since he and Raven were once close."

"I, crap, I guess he could, I allow it."

"Did you hear that Jericho?"

"Yes." Jericho leaves his sister's body.

"Uhg, I hate how being possessed makes my stomach all funny." Ravager shakes her head. "And my head cloudy."

Jericho and Logan stare in to each others eyes. Jericho soon disappears inside of him. "Give me a minute please." Logan, Jericho, sits down on the floor.

Psykick glares at Rose. "So you and my brother huh?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, I guess I can see it. If I were trapped alone with you for hundreds of years I'd get desperate enough."

"Like you could handle me."

"I could totally handle you." Psykick powers up. "How about we try it?"

"I promised Ulrich I wouldn't fight with you or the other Titans."

"So you're backing down?"

"No. I won't start a fight but I will defend myself." Psykick powers down. "Thank you sister-in-law."

"You and Logan aren't married."

"Yet. We were alone for centuries we had plenty of time for fantasizing. A wedding, a house, retiring from the super hero business, children."

"Over my dead body."

"You can't die and neither can I. So I guess it will be over your badly bruised body." Rose and Psykick continue glaring at each other.

Jericho finally speaks. "Raven and Logan believed Deathstroke escaped from Hell when she rescued Starfire. The Judgment warned Raven that some thing dark was attached but she had been told earlier they would lie and try keeping her there so she ignored them. But once here with Hell energy she kept hearing his voice and some times spoke in it."

"I was there a couple times when it happened."

"It happened much more than you knew. Logan suspects it happened even more then she told him. She, right before the Time Matrix incident, was going to meditate and search herself for any sign of Deathstroke's soul. Why she was not in contact for several days he suspects."

"But then what? If she didn't find him how did he come out only after she rescued Logan? And if it was Deathstroke who rescued them why?"

"Logan doesn't know so I can't know." Jericho leaves Logan's body.

**Two Days Later**

Deathstroke and Seraph walk down the stairs of the library. Deeper and deeper in to the Earth they go. The air around them goes from cool and moist to hot and dry. "Where are we going? Hell?"

"No Fairy. Hell is a different dimension that touches all parts of this one. We are simply looking for help."

"Why do we need help? Didn't you say you have powers even Raven didn't know?"

"Yes but there is an energy that I'm surprised you did not feel it. It is weak but I believe that if because they are hiding their energy and not because they are themselves weak." Deathstroke goes down another level and shows Seraph the pits of lava. "Arise monsters and give me your strength. Kneel before your new master!" Several spits of flame come out of the lava and form in to demonic creatures. "Yes, Trigon used you but he used them against me. I was far too strong for them then and now I am stronger. You will follow my lead and help me crush the Titans and then the world!" Several more fire monsters appear.

**Dark Triad**

The Dealer feels the disturbance in Earth's energy. "Phobia, Brother Blood, we have a problem."

"The Titans are on to us? Ravager figured it out?"

"No nothing so frivolous. Raven, her body, her powers, have raised lesser demons of flame. Only some one familiar with Hell and Greater Demons could have done so."

"Meaning who ever took her body and powers is from Hell?"

"I believe so. I will consult with my Apprentice and see if any escapes have occurred since Raven's own escape."

**Hell**

Malchior sees a small portal open. "Master?"

"Apprentice, have there been any other escapes lately?"

"No, but there are several important souls missing."

"Only missing?"

"The Judgment says no souls have passed through them but we can not find several."

"Any names of the souls missing?"

"Slade Wilson, Adeline Wilson, and a demon named Ezekiel. Some saw him talking with Raven and believe she destroyed him."

"But the others, humans correct?"

"Yes and related by marriage. I do not know any thing more Master."

"Do not sound disappointed. You are guarding the most evil of evil and are not involved with the rabble."

"Well that's just it, Slade Wilson, by the Judgment orders, was condemned to here but he never arrived."

"A soul that went missing before it was placed? Why have they not done some thing about it?"

"Again I don't know. Master if you want I can continue asking questions here. I will inform you if I learn any new details."

"I will ask questions here. If these two souls are missing and one was condemned to the deepest pit of Hell they must have been powerful here." The portal closes.

**A/N Before any one asks, in one of the first episodes Psykick appears in she calls Logan by his real name, Ulrich. Yeah, kinda borrowed from some where. Next, Deathstroke in Raven's body not only has her powers but doesn't hold back. What does he care if he loses control and kills a civilian? And he is not afraid of the Hell energy still inside of her. And as we saw in the show with the ring he gave Starfire, and later in mine where he hunted down a demon and several powerful artifacts he does have knowledge of Hell or demons and has raised some of those fire monsters from the Trigon Arc. And the Titans use Jericho for finding out what is going on with Logan and Rose. I bet it was weird for Jericho seeing his sister with Logan for centuries. But will that relationship continue strong now that they aren't stuck in the Time Matrix? What will happen this season? We will wait and find out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 2: Ghost Hack**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Section 9 Technologies**

Several new quadpedal tanks suddenly activate. Several mechanics run over. "Who activated units four, five, and six?"

"No one. We already did all overviews. Four had a minor crack in the left back leg from the fall but that's it."

"Damn mountain climbing tanks. I get they can get places regular tanks can't but they keep turning on and off like this." The lead mechanic jumps on Unit 4. "Ok, just, crap." He leaps off when the tank starts shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Overheating again back off and secure the area. If it blows like Unit Twelve did last week we'll need a cleaning crew."

The mechanics back off and one calls for a superior. As he tells them of what was happening the three tanks start walking forward. "Uh, sir, were there any trials planned for this evening?"

"No, of course not!"

"The three we reported having problems are moving."

"That means they have pilots get on them and open the hatches!"

"They just busted through the front bay door! I think they're headed for the gate sir!" The mechanics are helpless as the three experimental tanks move as fast as possible for the main gate.

"Ok I'll warn the guards we must stop them." The supervisor hangs up.

The guards don't need any warning as the loud steps of the tanks alert them of what was happening. "What do we do?"

"We can't shoot them one leg costs more then we're worth."

"But we can't let them leave the base!"

"Stop!" A third guard runs out and holds a hand up. "You can't exit the base!" The lead tank stops just inches in front of him. "Thank you." It lifts one massive leg and knocks the soldier aside then marches forward followed by the other two.

"Shoot them! Aim for the main compartment!" The remaining guards raise their rifles and fire. The bullets do no damage and the tanks continue towards the city.

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Jump City**

The mayor is called and awoken early in the morning. "What is it now?"

"Sir, the local army base just called and warned three experimental tanks have been hijacked."

"Experimental how? And who hijacked them?"

"Uh, they have legs and clawed feet for climbing mountains since regular track tanks can't handle the mountains in Afghanistan. And they have no idea who is piloting them."

"Not what I needed. Atlas is already blasting me for the serial murders and letting the Titans stay here." He rubs his temples. "Alert the police and the Titans. We can't warn the military since this is their crap being flung at my city."

"They're sending in some heavy support but alerting the Titans would probably be best."

"Just more fodder for Atlas. Why is this all happening during an election year?" The mayor slams the phone back on the receiver.

**Titan Tower**

A ringing noise wakes Nightwing up. "What is it?" He realizes it was the Titan Police Hotline. Some thing that had never been used before. He activates the connection. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nightwing, Lieutenant Dallas here. We got reports three military tanks are headed for the city. We can't stop them with what we have so it's on you Titans. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, of course. That's what we do. I'll alert the others. Do you know what direction they are coming from? And what kind of tank?"

"From the desert, north east of here and some kind of weird walking tanks totally experimental. Do your jobs right one soldier was killed already we don't want any others hurt or worse." Nightwing doesn't like her tone.

"We'll do it."

"Get on it then." She hangs up.

**Several Minutes Later**

Nightwing and the others are on the Titan Tower roof. "We'll spread out outside of the city. If you come in contact with the tanks contact the others. We don't know what these tanks can do. I tried contacting the base but they say the tanks are top secret."

"They won't be a secret for long if they attack the city." Changeling looks out towards the desert.

"That's why we're stopping them before they get here. Titans go!"

**Coastline**

The three tanks walk carefully on the rocky shore. The Titan Tower is in sight as are the Titans leaving it. "Not what I wanted but maybe destroying the Tower this time will make them leave." A small boy, not even a teen, looks through a camera on the lead tank. Around him are several other computer screens.

**Desert**

Rose and Logan head for Deathstroke's abandoned base. "What if it is him, her, what ever."

"I don't know. Raven was never much for technology and Deathstroke would use his own drones wouldn't he?"

"Yeah but it could be him so we better check out his bases."

"We did that after, well, you know."

"Then let's check them again." Rose and Logan find the secret entrance and open it.

Starfire and Nightwing search east of the base. "I do not see any sign of the tanks." Starfire flies lower looking for tracks.

"Hold on, the military is contacting me." Nightwing lands and presses the side of his cowl. "Nightwing speaking."

"Yes, hello. We were told we could clear the details with you."

"Ok, so what are we facing?"

"These tanks were built for scaling mountains. The claws can grip on to and climb any thing that supports the weight of the tank. They have several weapons including guns, missiles, flamethrowers, and lasers. But they are built for long distance attacks. If you can get close they should be vulnerable."

"How do we stop them?"

"There is a hatch on the top near the back of each one. If you get the hatch open you can pull the pilot out."

"Any idea who is piloting them?"

"No. Good luck. We're sending in heavy forces in case you fail."

"We won't."

**Titan Tower**

The tanks cross from the shore and on to the island that the Titan Tower stood on. They walk up to the Tower and raise front claws shoving them in to the wall and start climbing.

As they get past the fourth floor machine guns extend from the underside of the tanks and start firing breaking out the windows and destroying every thing in range.

**Desert**

Changeling hears the sound of gun fire with his bat ears and flies down to Cyborg who had been using his night vision. "I hear gun fire coming from the city!"

"No way how did they get past us?" Cyborg gets his communicator out. "Nighting, Changeling says he hears a lot of gun fire from the city it could be them."

"Then hurry we'll get there as fast as we can." He contacts Logan. "They city is being attacked they got past us some how. Where are you two?"

"Checking Deathstroke's base again just in case. We'll be up top soon."

"Ok, I want you and Raven," Nightwing stops. He wasn't used too Rose, Ravager, being with them and not Raven. "You and Ravager wait for Starfire she can carry you both back."

"Got it." They cut communication.

**Titan Tower**

The tanks reach the top of the building. The three tanks take strategic places on the roof and become invisible.

Nightwing flies over the city but doesn't see where the tanks had attacked. "Cyborg, any thing?"

"Not that we can see. Maybe check near the shore?"

"Near the Tower! Titans go to the Tower it may have been the target."

Starfire is slower carrying the very heavy Logan and the lighter Ravager but she still makes it first. She drops Logan and Ravager on the roof. "I do not see them."

"I don't either." Logan looks around. "But I smell gun powder."

"How could the smell get up this high? I mean we," Ravager is interrupted when her powers warn her of the attack. "Logan get down!" She drops but Logan is too slow and is slammed by an invisible tank.

The other two tanks become visible and reveal machine guns. One aims for Ravager who ducks out of the way before a shot can be fired.

The other aims for Starfire who throws an energy bolt at the tank and hits the machine gun damaging it. A small pod appears out the side and fires a missile. Starfire dodges it and throws another energy orb at the tank. She hits the armor and does no damage.

"Starfire!" Nightwing who had just made it back sees the missile she dodged had turned back and aimed for her. She dodges it again then throws an energy orb at the missile striking it and destroying it.

"Crap!" Logan is knocked over the edge by a tank. His claws come out and dig in to the side until he stops. He starts climbing back up when a tank leans over the edge and aims a machine gun at him. When it fires bullets rain down on him. Skin and flesh are torn through by the bullets but his bones reflect them. When the tank stops so it can reload Logan starts climbing back up.

Nightwing throws a batarang at a tank but a small laser comes out and destroys it. "Crap they were right when they said we couldn't attack them from a distance."

"We can still stop them from damaging our home!" Starfire starts flying at a tank when a new cannon appears. It glows then fires an air pocket slamming in to Starfire. She is knocked back and disoriented.

Ravager waits, and waits for an opening. Her precog powers let her know every attack she planned would fail. She just needed the right moment.

Logan throws himself back on top of the Tower and slashes at the tank that had riddled him with bullets. "I can handle close combat who needs range?" He leaps at it when a small arm comes out and grabs him by the left wrist. Another comes out and grabs his right wrist before he can cut the other arm off. "Let me go!" He struggles but can't reach with his claws.

Nightwing tries getting closer but gun and laser fire keeps him back. "It's like they're learning." He activates his invisibility.

Changeling and Cyborg finally make it and join in the fight. "Where's Nightwing?" Cyborg dodges a missile and fires a sonic cannon blast. It hits a tank but doesn't damage the armor.

A tank aims at Changeling when it explodes. Nightwing becomes visible. "Crap I damaged some thing." He tries activating the invisibility again but can't.

"Was that your work?" Logan distracts a second tank as Starfire tries getting behind it.

"It was all I could think of doing." Nightwing, Cyborg, and Changeling focus on the third tank.

Ravager sees her chance and leaps on top of the tank Logan and Starfire were attacking. She grabs the hatch handle and pulls as hard as she can. "Open you stupid tin can!" She gets so angry she ignores her powers. "I'll make you open you son of a-" The air cannon aims from behind her and fires sending her flying. "Aaaa!" She goes over the edge of the building. Even worse she sees her landing before it happens because of her powers.

"Ravager!" Logan tries catching her but can't reach her in time. "No, we can't let these stupid malfunctioning soup cans win!" He charges the tank again. When it fires at him he ignores the bullets. They make sick thudding noises when hitting his body but he ignores the wounds. When he is close he slashes with his claws and slices through the machine gun.

Starfire takes her chance and attacks from behind. She punches with all her strength and damages the armor. She strikes again this time piercing it. She feels cables and grabs them as she rips her arm out of the tank. A back leg of the tank stops working. She punches again grabbing more wires and ripping them out.

Starfire continues ripping the tank apart until it finally collapses leaving one tank left. "Titans we can do this."

"I think I got it already." Changeling had become a fly and gotten close. He soon morphs in to a elephant on top of the tank. The tank struggles but isn't crushed. "Guys help!"

"I'm on it!" Logan slashes at a leg cutting through it. He slashes again and cuts it off. Logan continues slashing until he cuts through a second leg. The tank struggles but can't move with Changeling on top and missing two legs.

"Good job Titans." Nightwing walks up to the tank. "But who is controlling it? And the others?" Changeling morphs back.

"I don't know." He morphs in to a gorilla and rips the hatch off. Nightwing looks in.

"No one. Then who did this and why?"

**Secret Base**

A small boy is hooked up to several machines. The glow of monitors are all that illuminate him and the room. "I have done it. The Titans will now know they are targeted for death. Yes, next time I will make sure I take another."

**Titan Tower**

Starfire flies down carrying Logan. She lets him go and he lands next to Ravager. "Rose, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

"I'm healing, I think." She winces in pain. "Gah that was messed up. I saw me hit before I did. It was like a dream." She raises an arm. "Except a dream doesn't shatter bones." She flexes her fingers. "But I'm healing fine."

"Good, I knew you would but I still worried." He waits for her healing too complete.

**The Next Day**

Jonathan Atlas is starting a news conference. "Yesterday's attack is just more proof of what I have said during this election campaign! A soldier was killed and for what? So some one could steal the tanks and attack the so called heroes! If they weren't in this city that soldier would still be alive and his family would not be mourning him! How many more will die because they are here?"

"Atlas, Metro Press, you have said several times you would make them leave the city but is that possible? The law states they are under federal control. Federal taxes fund them and the law passed several years ago makes it so the Titans, Justice League, X Men, and Avengers can set up a base in any city they so designate."

"But if the people of the city want them out then they will leave! If the people are tired of these criminals then we will make them leave."

"Criminals? What laws have they broken?"

"What laws haven't they broken? They break and enter, commit assault, and even commit murder. Damaging property because they aren't paying for it. Millions upon millions of dollars have been spent because of them. A regular criminal robs a store and takes three hundred dollars. Then these super criminals come and deal tens of thousands of dollars in damage so they can stop the regular criminal. I am not the first candidate who has called for the registration of all these so called heroes. The mayor of New York City and close personal friend J. Jonah Jamison has fought for it because of what has happened in his city. Now I am bringing the fight to the west coast and stopping these criminals here."

**Lair**

Raven, Deathstroke, watches the television. "No you stupid human. I will kill them before this election happens. If you dare try removing them before that then you will have brought Sin Himself to Heaven and brought doom upon all living things in the city." His eyes glow darkly. "Maybe Seraph should feed more freely." He looks over at several cages filled with homeless people he had kidnapped so he could feed Seraph and keep her in control while he made his plans. "If I can't find a way of recovering my body and keeping my powers before the elections I may not have much say in this."

**A/N Ok, if you're confused, the small boy hooked up to machines is a new villain, Ghost Hack. He is a polar opposite of Deathstroke. While D is in Raven's body and uses magic and powers GH will be using pure tech for his attacks. And on top of it all an election is happening and one Mayor Candidate, Jonathan Atlas, wants the removal or registration of super heroes. Which as he points out do a ton of damage, break the law, all with out punishment. Will he gain support? What if he wins? The Titans have D, GH, common criminals, and more making trouble and now they could have a mayor wanting them thrown out of the city!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 3: Atlas Shrugged**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Just after the mayoral debates Jonathan Atlas answers some questions for the local media. "Why are you so anti hero? What have they ever done to you?"

"What have they ever done for the city is more like it! Villain after villain comes here and for what reason? Because those Titans are here. If they were in San Francisco the villains would go there! How many have died because of them? This serial cannibal according to the police was once a friend of the Titans! A friend! Now our citizens are being killed and eaten by them. Lieutenant Dallas has kept me informed on the case."

"Is that an endorsement by the police for you?"

"No it is an endorsement by the REAL heroes of this city. The men and women who put on the uniform and follow the law in stopping crime are the real heroes. Not these Titans and other costumed freaks. Mutants, aliens, demons, and who knows what else have been given free reign for far too long." The screen goes blank.

"What did we ever do to him? I do not remember ever seeing him."

"It's not our fault Starfire. This guy just hates us."

"It isn't just him Nightwing. You heard him the police are on his side. And if he's running on this platform so will a lot of people in the city. Gah, I thought I left this behind in New York City." Logan shakes his head.

"What happened there? Isn't that where the Fantastic Four and Avengers are?"

"Yeah, and a few others. But the city voted for Jamison, guy ran Daily Bugle for years and hates Spiderman. But enough people agreed with him and he got in office. Of course he's had plenty of problems since then. The heroes quit for a week and crime went through the roof. And then he had a hooker, no stripper, end up dead in his bed. Then a half eaten opossum on his desk. Things were kind of chaotic until he begged the heroes for help." Every one looks at Logan.

"A half eaten opossum? Who did it and where did it come from?" Logan shrugs his shoulders.

"Like I said it was chaos. Maybe we should quit for a week and see if they like it." Logan growls a little.

_Insert English Lyrics_

**The Next Day**

Mumbo Jumbo who had staid hidden since his release from the Lair of Brotherhood appears inside of a bank. "Ah ha! Hocus pocus me the money and no one gets hurt." He holds up a new wand at the bank teller.

"Yes, please, we don't need any trouble." The bank teller reaches underneath the counter and presses the silent alarm.

**Titan Tower**

The alarm goes off in the Tower and Nightwing checks it. "Bank robbery, we better go." He contacts the other Titans and they take off for the bank.

**Bank**

Changeling and Cyborg had been hanging out with Terra and Sarah when they are contacted and were closest. "Ok Changeling go in small and scout out who or what it is." Changeling turns in to a fly and goes inside.

A minute later he comes back outside and lands on Cyborg's ear. "It's Mumbo Jumbo."

"What? Didn't we have him frozen? Well, we can handle him." Cyborg runs inside with Changeling still a fly on his ear.

Mumbo Jumbo sees Cyborg and fires a magical energy stream at him causing chains too form around him. Changeling takes off and morphs in to an elephant. "Ratta tat tat form of a rat!" Mumbo Jumbo changes in to a mouse and Changeling backs away terrified before changing in to a cat.

Starfire and Nightwing are next to arrive and go inside. "What's going on Cyborg?"

"Mumbo Jumbo is robbing the bank. He turned in to a mouse so Changeling became a cat and chased after him."

"Let me get these off friend." Starfire powers up and breaks the chains with brute force.

"Thanks Star." Cyborg looks around. "As long as he didn't get any money we did a good job." Some one throws a coffee mug and hits Cyborg on the back. "Hey, what was that for!"

"Get outta here troublemakers! The REAL heroes would have shown up and dealt with him."

"What?" Nightwing uses the cowl and zooms in on the heckler. He sees a campaign pin stating _Who is Atlas? One of us!_ "Where are the police? Mumbo would have been long gone before the police showed up."

"So what?" Nightwing turns to the bank teller. "We're insured for up to ten million dollars and we don't have that much in the vault. He might have taken a few thousand dollars but the cost of repairing the floor will be ten times that." They point at the floor and Nightwing sees that the bank floor was not meant for the weight of an elephant.

"Uh, um, Titans we better go back." The crowd in the bank starts booing the Titans as they leave.

Logan and Ravager finally show up. "You know, one of us, should learn how to," Ravager finishes the sentence of the winded Logan.

"Fly." She too was winded from running.

**Later that Day**

Deathstroke watches television and sees the new polls. "Atlas is ahead is he? The worst the Titans do the better he does. I can make or break this election. Seraph, could you please go out and feed on one of the people? Make sure they matter or that the body is displayed publicly."

"About time I'm tired of eating these homeless rats you bring me." She smiles wickedly and walks away. Behind her are several bodies of the homeless men and women Deathstroke had taken.

**That Night**

Seraph is outside of Jonathan Atlas's house. She looks inside and sees his wife clearing the table. "If D wants Atlas winning what better then the Titans failing him where it counts most?" She breaks through the window and strikes.

"Aaaa!" Seraph breaks her neck then runs out of the house with her.

Atlas runs downstairs and sees the mess. "Moira! No, oh God no, Moira!" He calls the police right away.

**Titan Tower**

The alarm for the police hotline wakes Nightwing up. "Again? We went years with out them using this. Dallas, it must be her." He picks up the line. "Hello?"

"We just about had a wall ripped out of a certain mayoral candidate's home and his wife kidnapped. The amount of damaged makes us believe it was some one with powers. That means you are a suspect."

"I don't have powers."

"I meant the Titans. This man blasts you in every speech and debate and suddenly some one kidnaps his wife using super powers."

"It wasn't us. We have enemies who could,"

"Could be using his wife against you? Meaning if you weren't here his wife wouldn't have been kidnapped." Nightwing hears a clicking noise.

"Were you recording this?" She hangs up on him. "This is bad. Some one is making it out like we're the criminals. We better find her before any thing bad happens." He contacts the other Titans, waking most of them up.

Changeling yawns. "Dude we just spent all day looking for Mumbo now who are we looking for?"

"I don't know." Nightwing runs through pictures he took of Atlas's home. He had gone alone and used his cowl for taking the pictures. "Who ever it was must have been standing outside of the window then busted through and grabbed her."

"Substance?"

"No, he would have molded in to the wall not gone through it. And if it was Deathstroke why not just use Raven's powers?"

"Because then you wouldn't have such a mess? If she just disappeared wouldn't you have a wait time for filing a," Logan yawns. "Missing person report?"

"Hmm, and he would want us looking bad. If we're kicked out then he will have no one stopping him."

"Kidnapping Atlas's wife will also gain him support. Son of a," Logan yawns again.

"We get it Logan this sucks. But the heroes in New York weren't thrown out were they?"

"No, they quit for a week and every thing went crazy. Mayor still hates them and so do the majority of the voters but they know they need them."

"I'm not willing to take a week off. We must find his wife and stop who ever it is from doing any thing else. Titans spread out they can't have gone far carrying a hostage."

**Underground**

Seraph quickly devours Moira then starts planning on where she should put the body. "The Titans, the Titans, how can we make them look worse? Even better make them look for me so I can eat them. Get them alone." She continues rambling as her mind loses a bit of control.

**The Morning After**

The Titans go home exhausted. No signs of Atlas's wife or the person who took her. No ransom note or call either.

On the biggest radio show in Jump City Atlas begs for his wife's safety. "Please Titans if you did this because of what I've been saying I'm sorry! And if you're some one who hates the Titans like I do then why would you do this? Please give her back, don't hurt her!" Calls start coming in reporting that they had seen Nightwing near the house that night. Which he had been only after it happened.

**Afternoon**

The Titans wake up when the alarm sounds. "Titans get to the roof! We'll meet there and," The alarm changes. "The Tower is being attacked!"

The Titans scramble and go outside. Logan and Ravager walk around on the island but don't see any one.

Cyborg goes to the garage and doesn't see any one.

Changeling runs through the halls as a wolf sniffing and looking for the attackers.

Nightwing and Starfire fly up and over the Tower. Starfire sees some thing on the roof and flies down. "Nightwing!" She feels her stomach revolt.

"Starfire, look away." Nightwing almost loses his breakfast.

On the roof was the skin and bones of Moira Atlas. "How, how did they get them up here?" Logan was fighting back nausea.

"A portal would have gotten her up here. And then the alarms would have detected the different DNA. I still have the Tower on paranoia set. What do we do with it? We can't just show up with it they'll blame us."

"Because it is our fault. If we weren't here she would be safe." Nightwing's mind reels as he panics a little. "But we must do some thing with it, with her. We can't cover this up it will only make it look worse."

"Guys, we got company." Changeling points and the others see two news choppers flying towards them.

"If they see this we'll be in a lot more trouble. Uh, crap, cover this up now!" Cyborg looks around. "Some on grabs blankets from below now!"

"Too late." Nightwing's cowl was set to alert him when the Titans were mentioned on the media and he brings up a screen.

"The Titans are on top of the Tower like our sources claimed. The camera, can they zoom in?" The screen changes as the camera zooms in on the Tower. "Yes, oh God, is that, what did they do?" The reporter can be heard puking in the backround.

Nightwing tries calling Lieutenant Dallas but can't get through. He then tries 911. "Yes, this is Nightwing, we found the body, what was left, on our roof. We know who did it and it wasn't us."

"Sure it wasn't you evil bast-" Nightwing hangs up.

"Titans I don't know what we can do. The city always loved us until recently. I don't get why now?" The others don't know either.

**Deathstroke's Base**

"Very good Seraph. We must work on the anti Titan feelings more. The people may soon revolt and do the work for us."

"But I wanna eat them! Starfire is an alien and Changeling is a mutant. They must taste different."

"You could disguise yourself and join the mob if you wanted. But be careful if they suspect you have powers they may turn on you." He flips through an old book. "Or if I discover a way of getting my body back and keeping these powers I could deliver them one by one for you."

"Why not do it now? You don't need them."

"I want them too witness me come back as I truly am before they die." He keeps reading the book which is in an ancient long forgotten language.

**Dark Triad**

Phobia and Brother Blood watch through a portal. "The city is turning on them much quicker then we suspected. Phobia did you do this with the wife?"

"No, of course not. The Dealer said we could not kill any one, yet. He wanted us to manipulate the people not kill them. Some one else killed her."

"Some one is taking credit for our work. All this time we've manipulated what little energy was left from Hell and infused it in to the right people. I don't like this."

"What does it matter Blood? If some one helps us even unknowingly we will benefit. We can and will destroy the Titans."

"Yes, and continue growing this hatred of the Titans and heroes the world over."

**Two Days Later**

Nightwing meets with Lieutenant Dallas. "You know it wasn't us its Seraph. She did this and planted the remains on our roof."

"But why? Because she hates you. If the Titans weren't here she would be alive."

"Or she'd still be dead with many others! Seraph has gone insane and is eating people. She chooses high profile targets. If we left the city she would remain. How do you plan on stopping her?"

"We don't know yet. But we aren't getting people killed. Nightwing you and the Titans have been here for years and during that time petty crime went down but the big bads moved in. We can handle a mugger or a petty thief we can't handle some nutjob with an atomizing disintegrating ray. And they only come here because of you."

"Really? That's like saying the only reason Lex Luthor attacks Metropolis is because of Superman or the Joker attacks Gotham is because of Batman. They would still be there they just wouldn't have any one who could stop them."

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't these crazies show up in Des Moines or Cincinnati? Both are cities but they don't have so called heroes."

"We are heroes and both of those cities barely compare with the millions who live here or Gotham. Blaming the Titans or Batman makes as much sense as blaming the millions who live in the cities. If they didn't live there then the villains would move on to another major city."

"You better start looking at one of those other cities. When Atlas wins we'll force you out."

"You can't under federal law we're here."

"We can call up the national guard. And if enough people want you out will you stick around?"

"We must! Deathstroke is out there and so is Seraph. Why do you hate us?"

"I already told you! Back in New York City when my father protected it you didn't have Doc Oct or Magneto! You didn't have nutjobs in costumes flying around. No we had criminals and police and we did a good job of protecting the city. Now? The police are there for little more then clean up. Why I wanted a transfer. Of course they sent me here with more super heroes and crazed costume freaks. Except this city doesn't love you. They're tired of people being killed because of you and when Atlas becomes Mayor he will get you out of the city."

"With out us Deathstroke will take over. With out us Seraph will have free reign. Were you there when the heroes of New York quit?"

"Yes and the costumed bad guys tried taking over. The only reason they were there was because of the so called heroes. You and the villains are like symbiotic. With out one the other isn't needed. No costumed villain then no need for a hero. No costumed hero? No costumed villain running around. But both are parasites on the cities they claim as hosts. If we get rid of you eventually the villains will follow."

"Or they'll take over the city and then expand from there. You don't want us gone Lieutenant Dallas. Things will go badly for you and the city if that happens."

"Threats? You're using threats against an officer? Don't think I won't arrest you if you keep this up."

"I, it is just what will happen. We can't quit for a week because by then Deathstroke will have taken over."

"And maybe he could capture Seraph and stop her since you clearly can't."

"I, we're trying. And Seraph and Deathstroke probably work together. How the body got on our roof."

"You have any proof of that we can use in court?"

"Well, no, but,"

"Then it's worthless. Another reason why I hate your type. You stop a bank robber but never read him his rights or used force and he walks. And you never testify in court so even if we do have some evidence we have nothing that proves it wasn't you who did it and just pinned it on some poor smuck."

"We would never do that!"

"So you say. And actually I believe you. But what good does it matter? The criminal walks because you got involved." Lieutenant Dallas's radio beeps. She gets it out and presses a button. "Dallas, what is it?"

"_We have a slight problem with the street lights. Some one from the outside hacked the system and now all lights are green. We've already had several fatal accidents and are low on police too direct traffic. All officers and uniforms are being called in."_

"That sounds a lot more then slight. I'll be in soon." She puts the radio away. "A simple hacking job. This doesn't seem like your territory."

"Cyborg could look and see if he can follow the hacker."

"We can do it with out you. If you get involved I'm sure it will just cause more trouble."

**Ghost Hack's Control Base**

"Yes, havoc, chaos, when every one has the right of way who will stop? Who will go?" He has several dozens screens on the monitors around him watching through traffic cams.

**A/N Ok, just some story moving along. Deathstroke and Seraph taking advantage of the anti Titan feelings created by the Dark Triad. I didn't reveal them until now and wasn't sure if I should reveal them in this episode. But I think the mystery of why now is enough that it can be revealed. Of course what is the Dealer doing through all of this? He wants Raven but Deathstroke controls her now. Does he still want Raven's soul? We must wait and find out! Also, Moira is the wife of Atlas from Bioshock. Yeah, taking more from there, but it is a great game!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 4: Revolution**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Night of Election**

The Titans watch on the living room screen the results. "It was a landslide."

"Well, the incumbent won more then ten percent that's not bad."

"By one point Changeling. What if he does call the national guard on us? Or sends the police after us? Nightwing this could be very bad. I don't wanna fight them they're not the enemy."

"Logan, every one they can't force us out. Federal law states we and other hero groups can set up where we want." Nightwing remembers his last conversation with Lieutenant Dallas. He looked up the crimes rates not just for Jump City but for all the major cities that had heroes. Sure enough they all showed the same thing. Petty crimes went way down but the rise of villains happened every time. The main case he found was Gotham. Yes the muggings and break ins and car jackings were out of control. But only after Batman showed up did the likes of Joker and Two Face appear.

"And if the people attack us? We can't fight them because they want us out."

"We won't leave Deathstroke alone! I don't care if they bomb the Tower we must stay until we stop Deathstroke!" Logan and the others realize what was happening.

"Nightwing you're getting obsessed again. I, I want him stopped and Raven saved too but I won't let innocent people get hurt because they want us out." Logan looks over at Ravager and sees the hurt look on her face.

"We can't stop him if we're kicked out of the city. And Seraph is still out there killing people how can we stop her if we're not here?"

"Maybe if we left they'd follow us. Deathstroke is just as obsessed with you as you are with him. And Seraph has her own history with us. Maybe we should pack up and leave and see if they follow us."

"For how long? A week? We're not like the Avengers or who ever in New York City who would give up on the people."

"They didn't give up they were making a point that with out them crime would get out of control."

"By the very people who are there because of them. I looked it up. No Batman, no Joker. No Spiderman, no Green Goblin. No Titans, no Deathstroke here."

"Or they still show up just with out a hero fighting them and stopping them. Nightwing we can fight Deathstroke and Seraph but we can't fight the civilians of this or any other city. If they want us out then we should leave until they ask us to come back."

"And let how many die between then?"

"Oh now you care if some one dies. What about when you were trying to stop D and he unleashed an army on the city? I heard about that afterwards and you would have let thousands die. So what if a few dozen die now huh? If any thing they die and the people beg us back we can stop him finally."

"Ravager if we had stopped him he might not have resurrected you."

"And all those I hurt and killed since then would be better off. Raven would still be here."

"Rose don't say that you know Deathstroke was hiding inside of her it was just a matter of time before he took over." Logan goes over to her but she ignores him. When he tries putting a hand on her shoulder she knocks it away.

"We must stay here until at least Deathstroke and Seraph are stopped."

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**The Next Afternoon**

The winner, Mayor Atlas, calls for a press conference. "As Mayor I promised I would remove the criminals that call themselves Titans. They are under suspicion for the murder of my wife. Some might say I have a personal reason in this now but remember I called for this before my wife was murdered. My win will be her win and we will remove all of these costumed freaks! I have called on the National Guard from the Governor and await his decision."

"Mayor Atlas, what if he doesn't send them?"

"He must! These criminals will be dealt with once and for all! Even if they didn't murder my wife she was killed because of them. No Titans and no reason for my wife's murder."

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing calls a meeting in the living room. "Titans we must find Seraph and Deathstroke now. If this gets any worse we may not have long. If we are some how forced out we won't leave with out dealing with those two."

"But Deathstroke is in Raven's body. How do we get him out? Or capture him? With her, his, powers we can't contain them."

"I don't know. We should focus on Seraph first. She's the one who is killing people. But she's in some one else's body also. But we should be able too contain her one way or another." Cyborg raises his hand.

"I worked on a containment field that should hold her. But we don't know where she is or how we could find her. I need set up time and can't just launch it at her at random."

"Uh, set up bait?" Changeling turns in to a worm then morphs back.

"She does want us because we were once her friends. Maybe we could call out for her like you do for a pet? Here friend, come here friend." The others look at Starfire as she blushes. "It is a not good idea."

"Well, it might work. I'll do it. She can't kill me and if it does come down to a fight I can do what must be done."

"Ravager we don't want her dead just captured. That's what the containment field is for."

"Like I said if it comes down to it. If not then she's captured."

"And then we could ask her questions in a harsh way."

"If she knows any thing about Deathstroke's location we'll do more then interrogate her." Nightwing motions towards Cyborg. "How long until you could get it set up?"

"A few hours. Are we doing this tonight?"

"It may be the only chance we get.

**Mayor's Office**

Mayor Atlas is on the phone with the Governor. "What do you mean no? These are dangerous criminals and I need the National Guard!" A slight pause as the Governor replies. "I don't care what federal law covers these criminals I am in charge of this city and I need them out!" He hangs up on the Governor. "Maybe I can appeal to the President. Or find some one in the Guard who can make the calls."

**Ghost Hack's Control Base**

A bug he has planted in the Mayor's office gives him all he needs. He starts hacking in to a military base's computer system.

**Dark Triad**

Dealer meets with the other two. "The movement is happening quite well. I will get Raven alone and may find a way of removing the influence on her."

"Can't we strike out in the open now? The people might rally around us."

"No we have powers. It is an anti power movement. If we sit and wait the Titans will be moved out and I will have Raven all alone with no interruptions."

"What of the possessed child? She is associated with Raven."

"You two could handle her. That soul attached should be easily removed. I would love some time with it, studying it."

**Jump City**

Cyborg has his containment field set up in the warehouse district where Seraph had been caught near before. Starfire flies over it. "Seraph, please, old friend are you out here?"

Logan and Ravager are near the abandoned funeral parlor Seraph held a victim before. "Seraph! Please we must talk!" Logan looks at Ravager. "Any thing?"

"No she isn't coming yet. I'm looking and seeing if any way will draw her out. I'll let you know if any does."

"Rose it's not just us looking for her. I'm sure if we don't find her one of the others will."

"And then we can question her about Raven's location." Logan doesn't like how she said Raven's name.

"It's not, Rose, I've told you before I love you and yes Raven is my friend but she is your friend too."

"We've barely talked and the last time we did it was her giving me the order to kill Starfire. She is not my friend."

"Well, she will be when we fix what ever Deathstroke did to her. And when that happens I will still love you and be with you forever. I told you every day for hundreds of years I love you it won't stop."

"I guess I'm just insecure about it all. You two were close and yes we spent hundreds of years together but we were kind of forced weren't we? Now that we aren't forced together I fear you'll leave me."

"I won't Rose trust me. One can't love some body for centuries then stop." He leans down and kisses her. When he pulls away he laughs a little.

"What?"

"You knew I was going to say that and kiss you and yet you still made me do it." He smiles goofily at her.

"I can't see it until it happens. If you don't do it I don't see it. You know, like that super hero movie with the glowing blue dude."

"Smurfs?" Both laugh.

**Elsewhere**

Nightwing flies over the city near the newly elected Mayor's home. It was still badly damaged from when Seraph had attacked. "Where would she go? Where does she hide? We've checked all of the bases we knew Deathstroke used but Seraph could hide even before then." He keeps flying and searching.

**Also Elsewhere**

Changeling is in dog form. With his special collar he can still talk. "Seraph, please come and talk with us." He raises his head and turns hoping his canine sense of hearing will pick up the sounds of footsteps.

**Lair**

Seraph hears Starfire's voice. "She is calling for me? A trap. But I'll know it's a trap and I'll get the upper hand on them!" She leaves and starts hunting Starfire.

**Ghost Hack's Control Base**

Ghost Hack finds the security clearance codes. "Now a simple phone call and I will have wiped them out." He puts on a headset. "Hello, hello, hello." He keeps talking until his voice sounds like the Governor's. "And connect."

"Hello?"

"Major Payne, this is the Governor. I have just granted the Mayor of Jump City's request for the bombing of Titan Tower."

"What, Sir, the National Guard is for defending and helping the people not settling some squabble with a local politician."

"He made a good case and I said I would help him. I will give you the authorization codes and then I expect that Tower too be rubble in thirty minutes."

"I, yes Sir."

**Twenty Eight Minutes Left…**

Starfire nears Cyborg's containment field. "Seraph friend! Please come here Seraph friend. I have need for talking."

Seraph leaps out from an alley and kicks Starfire hard in the back knocking her down. "Here I am Star now what is it?"

"Please, Seraph friend, do not hurt me." Starfire recovers and starts floating away.

"Stay put!"

"We should not talk here in the open. People may hear over us." She continues floating looking for the marker Cyborg made.

She sees a small red mark on the ground and stops. "Maybe here would be better."

"What, why? We only went a couple of blocks. I know this is a trap so where are the others?"

"They are also out looking for you. We have need for talking with you. We think you are working for our enemy and worry you will be hurt."

"Me be hurt? I've been near death and always healed twice now. One of those times was thanks to Logan. Where is he? I want another bite at him and see if I can make him my slave again." She licks her lips as she walks towards Starfire. "And you I wonder what you taste like."

"I believe the saying on Earth is like a chuckie?"

"Chicken, you're wrong. I've found humans taste more like beef. Except the young, they taste more like fish." She starts running at Starfire who backs off a little bit more.

**Ten Minutes Left…**

The National Guard air force nears the city. A pilot looks out of the cockpit and sees the city lights.

**Eight Minutes Left…**

Seraph is about to leap at Starfire when Cyborg activates the containment field. An energy wall forms in to a bubble around Seraph. "What is this?" She punches the wall and feels her hand burn. She looks down and sees the skin is burnt but quickly healing. "It was a trap but not one I expected. I wanted a fight with you not you using technology. Let me free and see if you can beat me in a fair fight!" She punches and kicks the wall wildly.

Cyborg reveals himself as he contacts the other Titans. "We got her."

**Four Minutes Left…**

Nightwing and the others watch as Seraph tires herself out. "If you're done we have some questions for you."

"Shut up! Let me out so I can rip your throats out! Now!"

"No. If you tell us where Deathstroke is we might consider letting you go."

"Yes, and let me bite her I must know what an alien tastes like." Seraph's mouth starts salivating.

"Tell us what we need and we'll let you go." The Titans nod behind Nightwing.

"I, ok, yes, Deathstroke has a lair near some old spooky library. It has all these weird symbols on the walls. He doesn't tell me all his plans but as you know he wants you gone but he has his own ideas. He won't use that idiot these people voted for."

"And why did you kill his wife?"

"He said I could so I did. He keeps feeding me homeless people but I enjoy the hunt and display."

"So you are his lackey."

"No, partners, I, no, we're partners. But he's right I can't be doing some thing stupid like getting caught!" She punches the wall again burning her skin. "I answered your questions now let me go."

"We have more. We'll take you back to the Tower and," Nightwing hears the roar of the jet engines and looks up. He sees three jets flying extremely low. Once they pass he continues. "Keep asking you until we're satisfied."

"No, let me go now. I must be released! What if I get hungry? I'm always hungry. I feed and feed and no matter what I still starve."

"Raven had some ideas on that. She thinks since you have two souls sharing one body they are burning energy a lot faster then normal. You consume the life energy of your victims but it isn't enough."

"I don't care why I just know I do! Give me her I must taste the alien!"

"I am sorry friend but I am not for eating." Starfire flinches when the sounds of explosions rock the city.

"What was that?" A second later the containment field goes down. Seraph launches herself at Starfire who gets her arm up in time too block her neck. Seraph bites in to her arm and takes a chunk of flesh.

"Aaaa!" Starfire's scream of pain sends the Titans in to action.

Logan's claws slash at Seraph and cut through her back.

Ravager pulls out a dagger and throws it hitting Seraph in the shoulder.

Nightwing checks on Starfire. "That wound is deep we'll wrap it then get you to a hospital." He pulls out some medical wraps and starts tending too Starfire's arm.

Cyborg fires and hits the wounded Seraph. She starts going after him when Changeling attacks her as a raptor. His scythe like toe claws cut her across the stomach. She bleeds but her healing keeps her in the fight.

Logan takes a punch to the chest and grabs her arm. He digs his nails in to her arms. "Stop this Seraph!"

"You said you would let me go and now you have!" She struggles against his grip and causes his nails too dig in deeper.

Changeling turns in to a gorilla and wraps an arm around her neck in a choke hold. "Cyborg what happened?"

"I don't know. I can't get the signal from the Tower any more. This is just like with Substance."

"Except that was because our home got," Changeling almost lets Seraph go when he realizes what must have happened.

Seraph has a white mist escape from her ears. It attacks Changelings arm and he backs off morphing back. His arm was red and bleeding from her attack.

Logan rips his claws through her arm crippling it completely. "Run Seraph before I do that to your head."

"Fine, until the next time Titans." Seraph takes off.

**Titan Tower**

The Titans were stunned. The Tower had been leveled, again. But this time there was no reason for it as far as they could see. The city had done this not some villain. "I didn't know the Mayor could do this." Logan is nearly speechless.

"I didn't know either." Nightwing checks on Starfire's arm. She was bleeding still but it had slowed down. "How could this happen? We're protected under federal law he can't do this."

"He did it."

**Mayor's Office**

The phones were ringing non stop. He couldn't answer one for the ringing of the rest drowned him out. "I didn't do this the Governor turned me down. Did he change his mind? But then he would have called me before it happened." Atlas panics as he is overwhelmed.

**Titan Tower Rubble**

Changeling is a bloodhound sniffing through the rubble. He barks twice and morphs in to a bear and starts digging. Soon he morphs back to his normal self and pulls Silkie up. "See Starfire he's ok!"

"Is he very ok?" Changeling nods.

"Wow, that can't be normal." Logan looks Silkie over. "That's twice it had a building blown up on it and he doesn't have a scratch. We should like test him or…" Logan realizes that there was no lab they could test Silkie with. "This is bad. What if the rest of the military shows up?"

"We run. They aren't the bad guys they only follow orders." Nightwing kicks at some of the rubble. "Titans we should start going."

"Where?"

"I don't know." In the despair of losing their home the Titans forget all else.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Deathstroke watches the news. "But were they in the Tower at the time? Logan and my daughter would have lived I'm sure but what of the rest? Starfire is tough but I'm sure that would have killed her." He continues watching waiting for updates.

**Dark Triad**

Dealer, Phobia, and Brother Blood watch through a portal. "Now that they will leave I can focus on Raven."

"What do you plan on doing Dealer?" Phobia leans closer to the portal.

"I will find her and make who ever is controlling her leave. But where they are is a mystery. It must be very powerful magic blocking me. Of course it took even more controlling her." They walk away from the portal.

**A/N Ok, a little random. But now what? Will the Titans learn that the strike was not made by the Mayor or Governor but some mysterious hacker? And what will the Dealer do if/when he finds Raven? Will the Titans leave or recover from the shock and go after Deathstroke? Or Atlas? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 5: Reboot**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**One Day Later **

The Titans are on the outskirts of the city. "We know where he is now. But the police and National Guard are looking for us. We can't fight them they're the good guys."

"But Nightwing we're the good guys." Changeling looks towards the city. "Can't you tell that police lady too let us in?"

"Lieutenant Dallas isn't a friend. She hates us just as much if not more then Atlas. I think we should wait until night and go in. If we're fast enough maybe we can get in with out them seeing us."

"Why not go in now? If we fly in we can do it now. Changeling can fly Cyborg in while you and Starfire carry Rose and I in."

"Ravager, can you use your powers and see if that would work?"

"I've been trying but there are so many variables. It is different if a police officer sees us or some one with the National Guard."

"Why?"

"Pistol versus assault rifle. And if we're seen early or if we're nearly there, I'm not sure where the building is I've never been which also makes it hard for me. I don't know where I'm going so my powers don't know."

"Then we can vote. Now or tonight?" Changeling raises his hand.

"Uh, I vote for both. If we fail right now we try again tonight." Logan raises his hand.

"Same here." Soon all the Titans hands are raised.

"Fine. I'll carry Ravager since Logan weighs more." The Titans group up with one flying Titan with one grounded Titan.

_Insert Lyrics _

**Mayor's Office**

Atlas is on the phone with the Governor. "You sent them why do you deny it?" The Governor yells through the phone. "I couldn't! The guy at the base says you gave him the codes so how are you blaming me? Besides the people of this city appreciate you finally taking care of these criminals." More yelling. "Fine call them off but I'll rally against you in your elections! I am Mayor of the third largest city in this state and if the people hate you like I do you will never win a re election!" Atlas slams the phone down.

**Jump City**

The Titans fly low and fast for the library. "Crap watch out!" Ravager's warning is just in time as gun fire rings out from a National Guardsman.

"Titans don't hurt them!"

"Star let me down I can be shot and not hurt."

"Same here Nightwing." Ravager and Logan are dropped near the troops.

"Down on the ground!" Three soldiers raise rifles at them.

"You can't hurt us." Logan extends a claw. "See this? Every bone in my body is made of this. And I heal so fast I can't die short of a black hole."

"Dow, down on the ground, please." One soldier starts shaking.

"Put your weapons on the ground." Ravager pulls out a knife. "And we won't hurt you."

"We have orders capture or kill the criminals called the Teen Titans." Ravager's powers warn her of the shot and she ducks just before it is fired.

Logan leaps and slashes through the barrels of two rifles while Ravager tackles the third soldier. "Stay down!" Logan punches a soldier knocking him out.

"Please, we surrender, don't kill us."

"We won't you idiots we're the good guys." Ravager picks up the rifle from her soldier and tosses it towards Logan. He slashes it mid air and if falls to the ground in two pieces.

"We better catch up with the others."

"Uh, which way?" Logan realizes that neither knew where the library was.

He gets his communicator out. "Crap, Nightwing, Starfire we're done here but don't know where to go."

"You're by Fifth Street, take that up and you'll find us."

**Deathstroke's Base**

After barely escaping capture she stays down in the base feeding on homeless people Deathstroke had captured. "Seraph must you make a mess?"

"If you don't like it clean it up." She sees the pools of blood on the floor around her. "I could be out there if you had killed the Titans."

"I will in my own way. I am glad they weren't in the Tower. I will be the one who kills him. I can't believe the Mayor actually did it. It took me months of planning too destroy the Tower. All it took him was one phone call. Ah, if I had that kind of power." His eyes glow. "Oh wait, I do. I'm just using it more wisely. I have found several ancient texts that should help me recover my true body but keep these powers."

**Jump City**

The Titans near the library when they see a dozen soldiers and an armored vehicle. "There they are!" Some one on top of the armored vehicle aims a machine gun at them.

"Stop! Please, don't shoot." Nightwing lands.

"So you're turning yourselves in?"

"No." Starfire fires energy from her eyes hitting the side of the armored vehicle making it tip over.

Cyborg fires a sonic cannon blast at a fire hydrant breaking it. Water shoots out at the soldiers.

Nightwing flies forward and tackles two soldiers. He turns and kicks a rifle out of the hands of another soldier.

Changeling turns in to a Kangaroo and leaps at a soldier. In mid air he turns in to an Armadillo and hits the soldier in the head knocking him out.

Soon the Titans clean up the rest of the soldiers. "Sorry for any injuries we may have done on you." Starfire sees Logan and Ravager running up the street. "Please stay here so we may not need to kick the butt of yours again."

**Elsewhere **

Brother Blood, Phobia, and even Dealer near the city. "Are you sure this is safe Dealer? So far they know not of us and we have worked in the backround."

"Yes. Raven is still there I know it. What ever happened with her I must fix it. I need her."

"This obsession of yours with that silly girl could ruin every thing." Dealer leaves the response to Phobia.

"If you don't like it then leave. We can handle them if you're, afraid." She smirks.

**Titans**

They see the library. "Deathstroke will probably know we're coming. Ravager and Logan if Seraph attacks you two take her. The rest of us will do what we can against Deathstroke." Nightwing leads the charge in.

**Deathstroke's Base**

Deathstroke smiles evilly. "Come to me Dick and we will see who is more important." Deathstroke opens a large stone door and waits for the Titans.

The Titans go down the stairs quickly. Ravager leads while Logan follows making sure some one who couldn't die protected the others. Ravager has her eyes closed and relies on her precognition for running down the stairs and looking out for attacks.

Deathstroke senses Logan first. "Her connection is still strong with him. How pathetic." His eyes glow and several fire demons appear. "Be ready. You also Seraph."

"I tasted Starfire last time now I want a taste of Changeling." She licks her lips as she waits for the Titans.

Ravager reaches the bottom of the stairs and her powers alert her of what was waiting. "Did Raven always have the power to raise fire demon thingies?"

"No, that was what Trigon did."

"Then maybe she did she just didn't do it." Logan extends his claws. "Is Seraph there also?" Ravager nods.

"Titans be careful. We, I don't know how we'll stop Raven still."

"I have an idea." Logan looks over at Ravager. "I'm sorry but it is all I can think of if we want Raven back."

"If it works I won't be as mad."

"Yes you will but we won't have Deathstroke controlling Raven." The Titans move in.

Seraph leaps at Changeling and tackles him from behind. He turns in to a gorilla before she can bite and throws her off.

Ravager jumps on top of Seraph with a knife out and starts stabbing and slashing her. "Logan go!"

Logan charges for Raven when two fire demons attack him. "Aaaa!"

Nightwing throws a freezing gas batarang at one and destroys it. "Protect Logan! He must get to Deathstroke." Nightwing dodges a fire demon.

"Oh do you have a plan Dick?" Nightwing nearly trips over his own feet. "Oh you didn't expect that did you?"

"I, how, I mean," The other Titans form up unsure of what was going on. The fire demons and Seraph pull back as well.

"Don't deny it Dick, Dick Grayson." Deathstroke eyes glow. "Every thing she knew I now know. So surprised about who Batman really was. I never thought he was who I was beating every time I destroyed his side kick."

"Don't, he doesn't matter."

"And of course I know the others don't know who he is. But what will you do for the information I hold? I could tell the world who he and you are."

"They, they wouldn't believe you."

"Oh really? I can show every one the truth. And not just about you and Batman." Deathstroke points a hand at Nightwing and an image appears in his head.

_Raven and Dick Alone Shortly After the Tower is Built The First Time_

"_Dick, thank you for forgiving me. I haven't had this kind of contact with humans before."_

"_I get it, now. You didn't have to tell me about your past."_

"_I know yours so it is only fair." Raven pulls her hood back. "That I tell you mine. I, I never had this kind of trust in some one before. I never thought I could." She reaches out and touches his arm. "Thank you for showing me I can be almost normal." She kisses him lightly on the lips._

_Her energy comes out and blasts a hole through the wall behind her. She pulls away and cringes with pain. "No, no I can be normal!" She flies through the hole then disappears as her soul self._

"Remember that Dick? Your first kiss not with Starfire but with Raven. She showed such trust in you and really cared. But then you showed feelings for Starfire and she felt pain."

_Raven Alone in Her Room_

_She focuses on her mirror. "I shouldn't let it get too me. Of course he likes her she's not dark and creepy. Just because you two shared each other souls doesn't matter. You forced him in a way. He didn't want you too know his past and never asked for yours. Too think any differently will only cause more pain."_

"I, I didn't know. When that happened and she went crazy I thought that was the end of it. I, if I had known, I don't know."

"And then of course there is Malchior. A book, a wizard, a man she fell in love with. She again shared her soul with a man and was crushed. Again she felt love only for it too turn and rip her apart."

_Raven Alone After Battling Malchior_

_She focuses on her mirror but can't. Tears roll down her eyes distracting her. The corner of a bedsheet catches on fire but she puts it out with her powers. "How could you be so foolish? It was a book and you fell for it! You are not meant for that you are nothing like that. Humans, animals, they can feel love. Not demons."_ _Four red eyes glow on her face destroying the tears._

"She had all but given up on happiness and love. Until she found trust in some one new."

_A Month After Meeting Logan_

_She paces back and forth in her room. "He never told them. I should tell them it was me. They are wasting time looking for who ever raided the Lair. What will they do if they know? I should have just told them then they couldn't be mad for me lying. As long as he doesn't tell them I should be ok. But why doesn't he? He doesn't know me yet he places trust in me having a reason for doing what I am."_

"And from there she felt trust, hope, and more. Before you were to go off and fight Lucifer and I she finally found that connection.

_Raven's Room_

"_If we failed I'd call a retreat. I'd rather we failed and lived then failed and died. If we live we can try again."_

"_I doubt he'll give us another chance. Raven, this may be our last night on Earth. I won't die with regrets." Logan leans over and kisses Raven._

_Raven kisses him back and feels her emotions rise. She nearly bites his tongue as she tries forcing them back. Logan leans against her, the heat of his body mixing with hers. _

_Suddenly she feels a calmness inside of her. She knows her emotions would not be out of control but behave normally. She puts a hand on the side of his head and runs her fingers through his hair. When he pulls away she feels the calmness disappear. "Are you ok?" She nods slowly._

"_I won't have any regrets either." She uses her powers and wraps them around both disappearing inside of the darkness._

"But we all know what happened don't we? She saves her boyfriend and is broken by him being with my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter you betrayed me! Once you had the power you wanted you turned on me. If you hadn't been so selfish I might not have killed you."

"And where would I be then? I had no idea the kind of power I would be taking in did I? It nearly ripped me apart. But in the end it is what kept me alive."

"You died, you were in Hell."

"Oh yes Dick I was. I was still in control which is more then most can say. I hid inside of a demon and waited for my chance."

"The chance for escaping that place? When Raven saved me?"

"Yes. When I saw her I couldn't believe it. I took my chance and acted like a good little demon who liked mortals. I showed her the way down and waited. If she returned I would be ready."

"For what? How did you escape?" Nightwing isn't sure if he should keep stalling or attack.

"When Raven came out she was being carried by Starfire she was so weak. I leapt out of the demon I was possessing and in to her. I thought I was caught when the Judgment tried stopping her but she ignored them as I told her so and I escaped. Now I just needed the right moment of weakness from her."

"And I gave that moment." Logan crouches. He could be burned by the demons and not die. He could be impaled, shot, stabbed, and any other manner of attack and live. He wasn't sure his plan would work but if it did he would save them all.

**Dark Triad**

"What do you mean you can't sense her?"

"She is gone again. She was weak before but I can no longer sense her presence." Dealer closes his eyes and focuses but still can't detect Raven. "Give me a moment and if she comes back I will find her."

**Deathstroke's Base**

Deathstroke walks towards the Titans as the fire demons make a path. "Once I found myself in this body I started searching for a way out of it. I wanted and needed my old body back but still wanted these powers. So far I have found quite a few texts on the matter. But a thing I needed was the blood of a relative who hated me. I first thought Jericho but does he truly hate me? No."

"So you lured me here?" Ravager backs away even though she doesn't sense an attack.

"I thought of you yes. But do you really hate me? You may despise me as many do but hate in such a way that the spell would work? No."

"Then who, Grant is dead and so is mom."

"Yes they are both dead but one of them hates me so much it was simple finding her."

"Finding her? She's dead you couldn't have."

"She was dead. Her soul burned in Hell. But I was in the body of a half demon and I have been in Hell before. It wasn't hard creating a portal through the dimensions. And it was almost as easy as finding your mother."

"She, she's alive, and here?" _Then maybe it really was my mother who talked to me._ "Where is she?"

"Here," He holds up a large glass bottle. "I needed a body for her before I could sacrifice her for the ritual. And you know what I needed for it?"

"One of us." Nightwing reaches for his utility belt. If he could destroy the glass bottle maybe he could free the soul inside and ruin Deathstroke's plans.

"Just my daughter actually. And here she is ready for the ritual."

"Never!" She throws the knife but a portal forms and the knife flies through it.

"Aaaa!" Nightwing falls forward as the knife sticks out of his back.

"You should be careful with how you play. Some one might get hurt."

"Nightwing!" Starfire kneels next to him. "No, this is not alright. You are badly hurt yes?"

"Crap, Star get him out of here he needs a hospital." Several fire demons block the exit.

"Did you think I would make it so easy? I want him here too witness my rebirth." Deathstroke points the top of the glass bottle at Ravager. "Join with her and become renewed." He opens the top and his wife's soul shoots out at Ravager.

"No!" Logan gets in front of Ravager but the soul passes through him and in to Ravager. She falls backwards and starts convulsing.

"Now I will kill her and form my body from her blood."

"You messed up." Logan raises a hand as his claws extend. "She can't die. She will heal."

"I already took that in to account." Several dozen darts shoot out from traps and hit Logan and Ravager. "That should be enough of the chemical too make you both mortal and weak."

"I, I got injected with a vaccine that won't work on me again." Logan leaps towards Deathstroke.

Deathstroke's eyes glow and power wraps around Logan. "Are you sure? Was that vaccine forever?" Power wraps around one of his hands and forces it in to his chest making his claws pierce deep in to his flesh.

"No, please Raven, stop this. You love me I know you do and I still love you." Logan fights for breath as his claws pierce his lungs.

**Dark Triad**

"Ah, there she is." Dealer smiles coyly. "I do not know where she was hiding that my powers could be thwarted but she is no longer protected."

**Deathstroke's Base**

Deathstroke's powers drop from Logan who quickly retracts his claws. "No, I, I won't let go." Deathstroke stumbles backwards.

"Please Raven take back control so I can prove my love. If, if Ravager is mortal, I can kill her. I swear I will she means nothing too me!"

"Whoa man we can't let you kill any one."

"Shut up Cyborg." Ravager's eyes glow as she slowly stands up. "You think you can kill me boy? No now that I have a body again I will not throw my life away so easily." She laughs evilly. "Especially not for the boy who thought he loved my daughter."

"I never loved her. We were trapped in the Time Matrix for forever. What other choice did I have? None!"

"Deathstroke, Raven, who ever you are know they rehearsed this. He will turn on me and swear his love only for you in a vain attempt of bringing you back. Is it working?"

"No." Deathstroke's eyes glow. "Almost but not enough. She fought hard but she can never defeat me."

**Dark Triad**

"She grew weak again we must hurry before she disappears again."

**Deathstroke's Lair**

Deathstroke points at Ravager. "Now for the rest of the ritual." A small portal forms and an archaic knife drops out of it and in to Deathstroke's hand.

"That's a problem Slade. If you thought I would just roll over and die you are sadly mistaken. Titans, how does the saying go? The enemy of thy enemy is thy friend. Help me help you and we will kill him once and for all!"

"But we do not want him not alive just not in our friend." Starfire's eyes glow.

"That is unfortunate but not possible."

"Leave her, now!" Logan has all ten claws out at maximum length.

"Which one of us? My husband in the girl you ruined or I in my daughter's body? Boy if you wish this one too live kill him now."

"He will never kill me. Even if I weren't in this body he still wouldn't. The weakness of being good."

"It isn't weak." Nightwing tries thinking of a way out with both Titans no longer possessed. "Weak is not able too think of another way and taking the easy way out."

"You think this is easy? I'm in Raven's body after she killed me! I lost my body before when Terra killed me and only came back by the power of a demon! I am any thing but weak!"

"So you are the one who has taken my Raven." Every one flinches when Dealer speaks.

"Who are you? Why are you here and how did you find us?" Deathstroke's eyes glow.

"I am the one who would have been guarding you if you had not escaped. I am here for Raven's soul and I found her because of her soul. Any other questions?"

"Brother Blood, no," Cyborg raises his sonic cannon at him. "Don't trust that little guy or the woman they're working for Brother Blood!" Dealer's laughter surprises all.

"No silly boy if any thing he works for me. I am the Dealer, a demon beyond age and power. I guard the deepest pit of Hell where only the most evil go. But Raven refused my deal. I offered her total control of her powers and emotions. I offered her a lover who would always be loyal. But she turned me down and said she could do all that on her own." He motions towards Deathstroke. "And we see how that ended."

"That was my fault she couldn't have known this would happen." Logan doesn't let his guard down.

"She did. I showed her the future. You and Rose would date. I may have gotten a couple details wrong but sure enough you two would fall in love with one another and she would be shattered again."

"But, she, that's what she's always wanted."

"Of course it is. Why I offered her it. But no she was so strong willed she defied me and kept going for her friend's soul. It was amazing a half demon could be so filled with light. Even the greatest of heroes have wants and desires that I can manipulate them with. But no she turned me down."

"Because she trusted me."

"One reason yes. But also because of her past. She knew she was half demon and would one day destroy the world. But when it didn't happen she realized she could be more and do more. Ah, in my chamber I could read every part of her. And even then I couldn't fathom her turning me down. I knew the one thing she wanted most in all the world but I didn't bother reading if she would sell her soul for it."

"Now why are you here? I am close too achieving what I wanted. I will not allow your interruptions!"

"You will not allow any thing for you do not belong here. You died and were judged. Now what makes you think I can't make you go back?"

"Because nothing can control me! I have defied demons and gods!"

"Yes that you have." Dealer's eyes go blank.

"Dealer? Are you ok?" Phobia glares at Deathstroke. "What did you do?"

"Nothing dear, he did nothing. Raven called out to me."

"She did no such thing I would have known!"

"Slade Wilson you know nothing of what she can do." His eyes go blank again.

"Demons, kill him!" The fire demons leap at Dealer but disperse before they can touch him.

"Yes, Raven, the offer still stands. I want your soul more then any thing else. I will give you what you most desire for it."

"Her soul is not for you or any one else. I have it and I control it." Energy forms over Deathstroke's mouth.

"Much better." Dealer's eyes go blank again.

When he speaks again he smiles. "Very well Raven if you are sure of what you wish. Your soul will be mine one day when you die."

"No, she can't! I won't let her burn in Hell because of this."

"Ulrich boy calm down. We do not need another soul burning in Hell. I have important work for her. She will not be damned like the many others who pass on. No she will be much like my apprentice Malchior. Part of my collection and achieving so much more after death." The energy drops from Deathstroke's mouth.

"But I still have her body and powers!"

"You have them because you stole her body after stealing Ezekiel's. This will no longer happen."

"You can't change the past it already happened."

"But we can. We have done so before." Starfire's eyes light up with joy. "You will be changing the past Dealer?"

"I will only be granting her the wish she traded for her soul that is all." The room shimmers in an unnatural way.

"No, I won't allow it! I stole my wife's soul from Hell so I could be reborn!"

"And we will return to the past now."

**Escaping From Hell**

Raven and Starfire enter through the door. "I did it, I fixed your mistake."

"_Very good! Yes her soul is much cleaner now. But evil follows you. You must stay here until it is clear."_

"Both of us? Starfire is clean you said."

"_She is, she is. She may pass through but you must stay."_

"If I stay you will clean my soul?"

"_Yes I think we should."_

"_She did do us a great service."_

"_That she has brothers. Yes for a half demon she has a light inside unlike few others. If she stays we will clean her soul completely."_

"Thank you then I will stay."

"But, Raven friend are you sure?"

"I'll come after my soul has been cleansed. I promise."

"_Yes, you must go now young Tamaranian. Your friend who cared so much for you she risked the pits of Hell will stay and be cleansed."_

"I will go." Starfire continues flying leaving Raven behind.

**Tamaran**

A red portal opens and the screaming of the tormented escape. "Demons!" The Titans prepare for the attack.

Starfire flies out of the portal. Starfire's soul disappears and enters her body as the portal closes.

"Aaaa!" Starfire sits up screaming grabbing at her neck.

"Starfire." Nightwing is at her side. "Is it really you? Are you ok?" Starfire pats her back where she had been stabbed.

"I appear very ok." Nightwing hugs her and starts crying. Starfire hugs him back and also cries.

Logan is terrified. "Raven, where is she? Starfire why isn't Raven with you!"

"She staid so she could be cleansed. Her soul they said was dirty and must be cleaned before they would let her pass."

"How, how long will that take?"

"They did not say." Starfire looks around at her people who watch her nervously. "I am sorry for what I did. I was not in my own control."

"We forgive you Great Leader."

"I am no great leader I am sorry. I do not know who should be now."

"Starfire we should stay here until you can get things in order."

"And wait for Raven." Logan sits down.

"Fine by me. I have nothing waiting for me on Earth." Ravager twirls the broken claw of Logan's.

"But I do." Kid Flash looks at a guard. "Maybe you guys could send the ones home who want too and then the rest later?"

"We could do that any thing you want in appreciation."

**Earth**

Brother Blood is alone. He schemes and plans for his next attack against the Titans. "I won't let them stop me again. If I can contact Phobia maybe we can combine our powers together and destroy the Titans once and for all."

**Two Weeks Later**

Logan sits in the throne room with several guards. "So you guys understand what an election is now right?"

"Mostly. It seems like a popularity contest."

"It is. But the person becomes popular because of what they represent." Logan feels a disturbance in the air. Soon he hears the screaming of the tormented. "Raven!" He turns and sees the portal open.

Raven floats out in a pure white cloak. She waves her hand and the portal closes. The ring on her finger glows brightly.

"Raven, is, is that you?"

"Yes Logan it is."

**A/N Holy crap what did I do? A reboot of the series taking Season Nine all the way back to Season 8! But what has changed? We saw Brother Blood was alone, not part of a Dark Triad, because Dealer has what he wants. So he has no reason for coming to Earth. What will the Hive Five do? And what will happen in Jump City with out the Hell energy cast off from Raven affecting it now that her soul has been "scrubbed" clean? We must wait and find out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 6: A New Life**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Election Night Months After Last Episode**

Nightwing turns the television off. "No surprise there Atlas loses in a landslide."

"The people love us!" Changeling throws some popcorn at Cyborg.

"Not all of them love us. Four percent voted for him." Logan sits on the couch with Raven holding hands. Raven squeezes his hand tightly.

"Well you'll have some screwballs." Cyborg grabs some popcorn and throws it back at Changeling.

_Insert English Lyrics_

**Raven's Room The Next Morning**

She wakes up and finds two plates with breakfast waiting. "Thanks Logan." She yawns and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"No problem Raven." He picks one plate up and hands it to her. "So what do you think about this new Hive Five Jinx and Kid Flash warned us about?"

"I doubt they will be much trouble. Since I've gained control of my powers and emotions no one has been much of a hassle have they?"

"Nope. It makes life a little boring knowing we will always win but it gives us more time for this." He leans over and kisses her.

She looks over at him and smiles. So far every thing had been perfect. Her emotions and powers were under control. Because of it she could have a normal relationship with Logan. And because of the time reverse only she remembered what had happened.

**New Orleans**

Ravager strikes early in the morning against a gang of looters who had been stripping copper wiring from homes. It doesn't take long before she has them all tied up and waiting for the police. "Why does this seem so familiar?"

_Ravager strikes the looters in the afternoon. One pulls a gun out but her powers warn her and she dodges it in time. She tackles the gunman and knocks him out._

"Ow, again. How can I have Déjà vu of stuff that just happened?" She runs away leaving the looters for the police.

**Hive Five**

Gizmo beats on the Time Matrix. "Come on you stupid piece of metal garbage fire! Warp didn't you say once we added the flouspar it would work?"

"It should be but then again you put it together. How is it on my head you can't make it work?"

"Shut up slush brain." He hits it again and a red beam fires. "Ha a wire must have been loose."

**Hell**

Dealer watches Raven. "She is so happy now Malchior. But she must remember our deal."

"Maybe that is why she is seeking what she can now. She will want a full life before her soul belongs too you."

"Don't sound so happy about that. I know you still have strong feelings for her but if she rejects you I do believe she would defeat you."

"In eighty or more years time I will have learned much more from you."

"Who said it would take so long? I hate waiting for my collections."

**Jump City the Next Day**

Kyd Wykkyd and Billy are out in the city creating chaos. The alarm in the Titan Tower goes off and the Titans attack. "Come on slow pokes we have a present for you!" Billy, and Billy, and a few more run away in different directions.

Raven had been waiting for this moment. She knew it had been coming and was surprised it hadn't already happened. "Nightwing, I have an idea."

"Yes Raven?"

"Let Logan and I go in first."

"In first where?"

"The base. They set a trap and if any one trips it I'd rather it be the two most powerful of the group."

"I'm with you on that one." Logan extends a claw. "I'm ready for any thing."

"So am I." Raven and the others follow Billy, and Billy, and Kyd Wykkyd back to the hide out.

Raven sees Kyd Wykkyd disappear inside. "If what I remember correctly Logan and Ravager went down first and were zapped immediately. I only had a few seconds of contact with him before Deathstroke took control. If I had a few more seconds I might have seen every thing that happened."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Logan. Just stay behind me." Raven and Logan lead the Titans in to the hide out.

**Hive Five Hide Out**

Raven floats down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she sees the Time Matrix.

Gizmo fires it as soon as he sees Raven. A portal comes up and the beam goes inside of it.

Another portal opens and the beam comes out hitting the Time Matrix. "No!" Gizmo backs away as the Time Matrix is sucked in to the Time Matrix. "How did you know?"

"I just did." Raven flies in and attacks Gizmo as the other Titans pour in behind her.

Raven feeling relieved that the Time Matrix was out of action focuses on Billy. "Let's see if you can go from multiply to division." She forms a portal underneath every copy of Billy. A new larger portal forms near the ceiling and all of the Billy's fall through landing on top of each other.

Logan fights with Lobo. "Come on show me what you got!" Lobo kicks Logan hard in the face. "Wow normally that would have broken my opponent's nose."

"I have a hard head." Logan punches Lobo in the stomach. "Winded yet?"

"Not in the least." Lobo strikes Logan back.

Kyd Wykkyd disappears from the room knowing it was a lost cause. Once again the Hive Five had been defeated by the Titans. Maybe he could find a new life.

Cyborg grabs Gizmo from behind and rips his backpack off. "With out your toys you're nothing but a midget." Cyborg slams Gizmo against the floor.

Nightwing and Starfire take on Mammoth. "You're strong for a girl."

"Being a girl or boy does not matter both are equal!" Starfire grabs him around the chest then flies up in to the ceiling slamming Mammoth head first.

Dazed and confused Mammoth is tied up by Nightwing.

Warp slows down time and runs for the stairs. "Going some where?" He turns and sees Raven is unaffected.

"No, how do you repel my powers?"

"I just do." Her eyes glow with power and energy wraps around him. His powers stop working and time returns too normal. "Now who else was helping you? Lie and I hurt you. Lie and I will use my powers and find out any ways."

"I, Professor Chang. He took off before you got here."

"Thank you." She picks up a tool left on the floor by Gizmo with her powers and hits Warp on the side of the head knocking him out.

Soon the Hive Five is either knocked out, tied up, or fled. All but Lobo who continues fighting with Logan. "Guys, let it, go." Logan struggles as Lobo has him in a chokehold.

"Finally a fighter who doesn't ask for interference!" Lobo laughs as he tightens his grip on the chokehold.

"He doesn't need too ask." Raven's eyes glow and her energy strikes Lobo hard in the chest knocking him backwards but Lobo doesn't let go of Logan.

"Raven, don't." Logan's plea goes ignored by Raven who forms an energy spear.

"Let him go or I will hurt you."

"I can take it." She shoves the spear in to his left shoulder. "I can take it." She shoves it in farther and Lobo finally let's Logan go. "There now pull it out." She does.

"Raven I said let it go I almost had him." Logan makes a goofy face and she laughs quickly.

"You couldn't beat me with both hands tied behind my back." Lobo puts his hands behind his back. "Come on bird boy handcuff me and I'll show you I'm not joking."

"You seem, different, from the others. I don't recognize you either. Who are you?" Nightwing uses titanium threaded wire instead of cuffs.

"Lobo, son of Slo-bo. And I didn't really care for the whole Time Matrix crap just looking for a good fight. Going up against the Titans seemed like the best chance I'd get."

"And now?"

"Well, Kyd Wykkyd always won so I guess muscles aren't every thing."

"He got away, the only one who did."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Raven's eyes glow.

_Before Her Wish_

_Raven, Deathstroke, uses her energy and looks for Kyd Wykkyd. She finds him in the Titans Europe Tower. "Interesting."_

"_What? You find him yet? We don't need him." Seraph rips the flesh off of the arm she had just taken off a homeless person._

"_His powers interest me. If I could some how take them much like I have taken Raven's powers it could benefit me a great deal. Or better yet pass them on to you. It would mean a better means of travel and you could teleport and eat any one you wanted."_

"_I can get full here." She takes another bite._

**Two Days Later**

Raven and Logan are on the roof of the Tower. "I don't know Raven. Do you really think we could do it?"

"I would be more worried about them with out us. But if they ever needed us they could contact us."

"But where would we go?"

"I like Europe, maybe parts of the Middle East. So many ancient ruins and castles. It is the vacation I've always wanted but could never take."

"Why not? I mean sure now you're purified but even before couldn't you enjoy a vacation?"

"No. Meditation takes up a lot of time and if I ever felt strongly enough about some thing it would be dangerous. And some places have ancient dark curses that would attract my darker self. Now? I could cleanse them as much as my soul has been."

"It's amazing how much you've changed. And I guess seeing the future helps doesn't it?"

"I can't see the future."

"Then how come I can count at least a dozen times you just knew what would happen? Like with the Hive Five you knew too have a portal ready and have the machine thingie zap itself."

"If you had a trap set wouldn't you use it? Why have it if you didn't? Common sense may be rare enough others consider it a super power but it is just thinking things through." She smiles slyly. "Do you lack that super power?"

"Well, no. And I'll admit you're smarter then most but even then you just know things. Like you said don't go after Kyd Wykkyd he'd be fine. Why? How do you know?"

"I don't. I just, hope. Since being cleansed I have hope. Before I knew I was dead. I would become the portal and Trigon would take over. After we beat him and I lived I still had control issues. Deathstroke, Lucifer, Starfire, and more all kept piling on. Why make plans for the future? Why hope for a future where I would have the time and control for this?" She makes hand motions between herself and Logan. "But now I am filled with hope."

"And have a future. A future vacation could be fun." He gets close. "Alone on the road together seeing cool old buildings."

"Ancient ruins and castles are different from buildings. Stonehenge and the burial mounds of ancient clan kings existed before buildings."

**Dealer and Malchior**

"Sir, are you sure?"

"In the other time line I worked with them as you know. If I unite them together and use your powers with mine I will gain my strength much faster. I will need as much as possible before any attempt on Raven's soul."

"You could just wait for her natural death. She has plenty of enemies on Earth and other places."

"She has already killed two demons and escaped from Hell. What force outside of Hell could even try?"

"Yes, well, she has killed two demons. If she makes it a third the deepest pits of Hell will be unguarded."

"I can't die and if she made me unable too do my duty you will still be around."

"I can't control your room yet."

"And may never. Why I want Raven. She defeated you and so has proven more powerful. She may figure it out while you waste time with being weak."

"I, I am not weak. You weren't always the Dealer either and you said it yourself you wish one day for a, how did you put it, extended sabbatical?"

"It has been far too long that I did not live up too my name. I dealt with a total of three people in over a thousand years. Raven was number four and a failure. Either people have changed or she is special."

"She is special, very special."

"Of course you think that Malchior you have feelings for her. But it could be all humans have changed in such a way. Or at least the majority. I will find out first hand. But contact Phobia first she always seemed willing."

"I believe she had feelings for you." Dealer smiles and laughs.

"An old demon like me? Stranger things have happened."

**Two Days Later**

Raven finishes with a shower and wraps a towel around her. She forms a portal in the bathroom and moves through it in to her room. "Raven! I, I was just, a travel map of the UK and," Logan was holding a small map. "I'll go and come back when you are uh, dressed."

"Why leave?" She starts floating towards him. "We're dating after all. And maybe it is time," She winks.

"Time?" He gulps down a nervous laugh.

"Sure." She starts pulling away the towel.

"Hey!" Her energy moves over his head blocking his vision. "No fair."

"I thought it was funny." She dresses while keeping his vision blocked.

**Later That Day**

The alarm in Titan Tower goes off. "What is it?" Nightwing is searching through recent 911 calls on his cowl.

"A break in at Denerim Works Industry. An electronics company. Some new work for the military."

"Competitors or some one we'd deal with?" Nightwing nods.

"Raven I want you, Logan, and Changeling at the complex. Starfire and I will try and find a trail. Cyborg you will contact with the business plant manager and discuss the details and see if you can go online and find any black market sites that would be dealing that technology." Nightwing looks at the clock. "Let's try and get this wrapped up before midnight."

"What, why?" Raven realizes what tomorrow was and glares at Changeling.

"It is none of your business. Nightwing if it gets late I can take over."

"Thank you Raven." The others are confused but follow his orders.

**New Orleans**

Ravager is resting in a hotel room after collecting a reward for turning in a terrible criminal. "So much better then sleeping in a tent." She flips through the television channels.

"But is this the life you had?" She sits up and looks around.

"Who ever you are you didn't set off my powers."

"I'm not attacking but helping."

"I should still see you coming." She reaches for her dagger.

"Stop Rose. I am a friend and a messenger." A white mist forms in to a handsome young gentleman. "This is not the life you were living."

"I was a criminal and murderer in my past life. I'm actually liking being a hero in this new life of mine."

"No Rose you do not understand me." The handsome gentleman waves his hands and a strange energy forms between them. "This is not your life." The energy spread. "This was your life."

_Ravager is in New Orleans after killing the man who attacked her. Raven and Logan appear and attack. She fights off Raven and runs._

_She joins with the Hive Five and waits for the trap too be set._

_She and Logan fight and are zapped by the Time Matrix. _

_Years, decades, centuries pass. They fall in love and make love. They find a closeness with each other no other could have with out centuries of isolation._

_Raven rescues them and loses control._

_They fight and struggle but still love each other. She feels a happiness and warmth she never thought possible._

_They are confronting Raven, Deathstroke, when Dealer appears. He talks with Raven and they reach a deal for her soul. _

Ravager leaves the sequences of memories and finds herself on the floor of the hotel room. Blood drips from her nose and ears as her eyes become bloodshot. A pounding migraine nearly cripples her with pain.

"You will be ok Rose. The pain will pass. But now that you know you can undo the harm Raven did."

"Harm, I, I was loved. Not used, not manipulated, but loved. Loved in such a way I," She starts crying tears of blood.

"Yes in a way you can never find again. Unless you kill her."

"I, if I kill her he will hate me. She's tricked him she tricked us all!"

"The spell will be broken if she dies. You will get your life back. You will get your love back."

"I, this feeling in my chest like its hollow."

"Can be filled with one simple kill. You know she deserves it. She stole some thing you can get back no other way."

"I, I must kill her. I will kill her. I will get my Ulrich back." She gasps. "I, I remember his real name. It's why so many things seemed like Déjà vu. I did it before in the other time." More memories flood her as Malchior continues opening the dimensions.

**Jump City**

Raven, Logan, and Changeling leave Denerim Industry after looking for any clues. Raven feels a disturbance. "Logan, Changeling, stay quiet." She closes her eyes and focuses.

Raven feels energy much like she felt from Hell but it didn't come from her. "Is Starfire having another attack? I thought I removed all Hell energy from her." She gets her communicator out. "Starfire, are you ok?"

"I am very ok. We are near the coast looking for any sign of escape."

"Ok, just making sure." She cuts the connection. "Logan there is some thing going on east of here."

"Who, or what?"

"I don't know but I am detecting Hell energy."

"You don't think it might be Deathstroke do you?" Raven forms a portal.

"I don't know. I'll be right back I promise." She moves through the portal.

**One Hundred Miles East of Jump City**

"No it is still farther east much farther." She forms a new portal and goes farther east.

**Six Hundred Miles East of Jump City**

"I am much closer but still not there. And it is a little south. Could it be?" She forms a new portal.

**Near New Orleans**

Raven flies out of the portal. "It is near here I knew it. Ravager, Deathstroke, not again. She will end up in the center of the Sun before I let her near Logan."

**Ravager**

Malchior keeps showing Ravager what Raven was doing. "See? She will come and kill you before she lets you tell Logan about what happened."

"I don't have a communicator I can't warn him."

"But you can contact him telepathically through me. Here," He holds his hand out. "Hold my hand and focus on Logan then tell him, show him, the truth." She takes his hand in hers.

**Jump City**

Logan feels his mind go fuzzy. "_Logan, this is Ravager. No, Ulrich, this is Rose, your soul mate."_ Logan shakes his head as he starts feeling dizzy. "_See? This is what Raven stole from us!"_ Images from the Time Matrix flood his brain. "_She stole you from me!"_ The images change to confronting Deathstroke, Raven. "_She sold her soul so she could steal you from me. Please help me! She comes for me she will kill me! Don't let her get away with this."_ The connection cuts when Malchior pulls his hand away from Ravager.

Logan gets his communicator out and contacts Raven. "Logan it hasn't even been five minutes.

"I, I got a message from Ravager."

"She doesn't have a communicator."

"I know this was by psychic means. She told me, showed me, a strange world."

"How strange?"

"She and I were in some weird room. We, we were together if you know what I mean. Then she showed you and some creepy looking guy arguing. Then that was it."

"How do you know it was her? It could be the person who stole from Denerim Industry."

"I, I felt some thing. I don't know what it was I never felt it before." Raven almost loses control of her powers when hearing that.

"Never? Not even with me?"

"I, I don't think so. Wait, Raven do you know what that was?" Raven's powers come out and destroy her communicator.

"I won't let her ruin this for me. These past few months have been worth all the time spent in Hell and dealing with Trigon. I won't lose this!" She wipes tears from her eyes before flying faster for Ravager.

**Ravager**

Malchior detects Raven. "I must go now Rose. She is coming and I know you will do the right thing."

"I will make my life complete again." Ravager gets her dagger out.

Raven flies over some damaged parts of the city and sees Ravager out in the open. "Deathstroke, or are you still Ravager?"

"I am not my father you witch!" Ravager sees Raven's attack before it happens and dodges it. "And I will end this spell you did."

"Never. I nearly died several times and sold my soul for my life. What did you ever do for his love? You stole it from him after being locked away with him for centuries. That is the only way you could have taken it!"

"I took nothing you stupid witch. He gave it to me willingly from what I was shown." Ravager and Raven circle each other.

"And who showed it? What was his name!"

"I didn't catch it. Why did you think it was Deathstroke?"

"Because I felt Hellish energy. And your father should be burning there for eternity."

"Because I killed him. Because I killed my own father!"

"I did too." Raven sends her energy at Ravager but her precognition powers alert her and she dodges the attack.

"And now you're here too kill me. But I've killed dozens in my life and you will be just another soul whose blood stains my blade."

"I traded my soul for much more then sending your father to Hell."

"You messed with time and stole Ulrich from me."

"I only took back what was stolen from me. And I won't let it be stolen from me again." Raven powers up and tries attacking Ravager again.

"It? Ulrich and his love are not an it! You clearly don't know what it is like too feel real love!" Ravager lunges at Raven and slashes at her.

Malchior reforms with Dealer. "So you think she can do it?"

"That child can not die. She is a perfect puppet for collecting Raven's soul. It will not be our fault this happened and she will have no complaints." They continue watching the fight.

Raven dodges Ravager's stab and fires a blast of energy. Ravager does a back flip dodging it. "You will make a mistake Ravager."

"Not before you do." Ravager throws a knife at Raven. She forms a portal and the knife disappears inside. Ravager ducks as the knife comes out of a different portal and flies over her.

"Did you really think that would work? I am focused on you I will not be distracted and make a mistake."

"I've learned a few new skills since I had my soul cleaned." She splits apart in to several Ravens. "Now how will you detect all of our attacks?"

"I can do it." Ravager dodges two separate attacks.

Malchior watches closely. "Interesting technique."

"Yes but this could hurt my chances of collecting her soul. Malchior distract her." He nods and floats forward.

Raven, and Raven, detect the Hell energy. "No, what are you doing here?"

"Dealer detected a problem. What happened?"

"She remembered! How can she remember?"

"I don't know. She must have strong psychic powers." One of the Raven's disappear.

"No, you're distracting me." Another Raven disappears.

"Hey, you're back." Ravager moves towards Malchior.

"What?" The rest of the Raven's disappear leaving only the real one. "You told her." Her eyes glow and she attacks Malchior.

"Orders from my Master." Malchior fires an arcane bolt at Raven who blocks it with her energy. "He didn't feel like waiting on your natural death."

"So you will kill me for it? That's not part of the deal!"

"But it is." Dealer reveals himself. "You give me your soul and I reverse time so you can stay with the Judgment and be cleansed. I said nothing on when I would come and collect your soul."

"But that isn't what I wanted!" She sends energy at Dealer but he uses his own powers blocking it.

"What you wanted and what the agreement was are two different things. It is not my fault you were not more specific on the length of contract." Raven powers up more ready for another attack on Malchior and Dealer when Ravager moves up from behind.

"Die witch." She stabs Raven between the ribs and hits a lung. "I will end this spell you did and get back Ulrich." She pulls the dagger out and Raven collapses.

"No," She moves her hand over her wound and starts healing herself. "I won't die."

"I forgot you could heal like that." Ravager grabs Raven by the hair and moves the dagger under her chin and slices.

Raven moves her hands up to her throat but Ravager grabs her by the wrists and prevents her from healing. "Die!" She pulls Raven's arms back and stomps on her back. She keeps pulling dislocating Raven's shoulders. "I will have my love back." Ravager hears cracking noises as she twists Raven's arms breaking them at the shoulder, elbow, and wrists. "And that is why I got paid for killing." She let's Raven's wrists go and steps off of her.

"Very good Ravager and now too finish the end of the spell, give me your soul." She turns towards Dealer.

"What? I, you didn't say that."

"Oh but why worry? You can't die. Trade your soul for reversing the spell."

"You said when she died it would be reversed."

"And it will as soon as you trade your soul."

"No, I, I can't." Ravager backs away and nearly trips over Raven's body.

"Dealer we have a problem." Malchior points towards Raven's body. It slowly rises to its feet. "Raven, her soul, it isn't normal."

"Of course not it is half demon! One reason I want it so badly."

"But this is different." Raven's cloak changes from white stained with blood to the deep rich red of her blood.

"Ah, I see. We killed the human part but not the demonic part. Half beings are so rare I did not expect this." Raven's face forms with four red eyes.

"I did not make a deal where you kill me for my soul."

"Well, it was not said when it would be collected."

"Then I will say when."

"Make them put things right! I killed you and they still wouldn't!" Ravager crouches ready to attack this new Raven.

"No," Raven's energy fires out so quickly Ravager's powers don't have time too warn her and she is awashed in demonic energy.

"Aaaa!" Ravager falls to the ground as the energy burns her. It flows in to her mouth and starts burning her from the inside.

"Raven we made a deal. Your soul for reversing time. I reversed time and now I want your soul. Do not make me use my powers."

"You can't have it yet."

"That was not the deal. I want it and I will take it one way or another. If you resist I will use my powers and risk damaging your soul."

"Oh try it and see what happens." The air heats up as Demonic Raven powers up.

"Very well, pity." Dealer closes his eyes and hums lightly. Demonic Raven sends her power at Dealer. They stop as an invisible force pushes it away. "Raven you can't fight me. I am weak from coming here but I still have more power than you."

"Then I won't hold back." Demonic Raven sends more energy at Dealer who continues his humming.

Demonic Raven continues struggling against his energy. Her eyes glow brighter and she starts pushing through his invisible shield. "_Die!"_ Her voice booms over the area as her powers force harder against the shield.

Dealer's eyes snap open. "Cheater! You cheated!" He suddenly grows in height and weight knocking away Raven's power. "You cheated me out of your soul! How dare you think you can cross me!" The sky darkens as black clouds move in. Lightning and thunder tear across the sky as Dealer grows even larger.

Dealer is over thirty feet tall and his girth just as much. "Raven you may have thought you got out of our deal but you were wrong! The Judgment may have cleaned my claim on your soul but I will still take it! That was the deal you made with me no matter who or what interferes!"

"What?" Her powers weaken. "The Judgment removed your claim on my soul? I, I never meant for that. Dealer we made a deal I will still keep my end of it if you just give me time."

"No! I want that soul and I want it now!" Raven backs away then forms a portal and disappears inside of it.

**Jump City**

"Raven? What's wrong?" She reaches out with her powers and grabs Logan pulling him inside of another portal and follows.

"Whoa, this is bad her cloak was red and I'm sure I counted four eyes." Changeling gets his communicator out and contacts the others.

**Azaroth**

A portal opens and Demonic Raven with Logan come out. "Raven what's going on?"

"Dealer, he's after my soul."

"What, who? Why?"

"I made a deal with him too reverse time and it gave me a chance too fix every thing. But I messed up and didn't state when he could collect it and he came early."

"That was the Hell energy you felt? But now, you are red, why?"

"Ravager tried killing me but she failed. I, I'm weak but a part of me is still strong."

"The demon part. But you're still Raven." Logan looks around. "Uh, where are we? I don't think this is Earth."

"My, home. Azaroth. I don't know if it is safe from him but we can start a new life here."

"A new life? What about the others? What if he goes after them?"

"He won't. He wants me, my soul, and will try coming after me. But Azaroth's ancient magicks may protect us." Raven's cloak turns white and she collapses.

**A/N Another bait and switch. You think the title is about Raven's new life after the reverse of time, and instead is for starting a new life on Azaroth. Will it work? Will she and Logan be safe from Dealer or will he find her? And what will he do on Earth if he doesn't leave? We must wait and find out!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 7: Hell on Earth**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Azaroth**

Logan watches Raven pace back and forth. "What is going on Raven? Where are the others? What happened? Why won't you answer me!"

"I am watching Earth. Be quiet I must concentrate."

**New Orleans**

Tens of thousands lay dead around Dealer. Malchior flies high over head looking for any sign of Raven.

The Titans fly east for New Orleans after waiting several hours for Raven and Logan. Neither answered their communicators and the Titans feared the worse. "Changeling are you sure her cloak was red?"

"For the jabillionth time yes! And she had four eyes. She grabbed Logan then disappeared."

"She shouldn't be like this any more. She was cleansed." Nightwing brings the T Ship lower and sees New Orleans.

Fires burned for miles. The smoke rises up nearly creating a wall of darkness so thick light couldn't get through. As Nightwing and the Titans get closer the feelings of dread and despair start creeping in.

The Titans fly through the smoke and see the nearly hundred foot tall behemoth that was Dealer. "Aaaa!" Energy fires out and strikes the ship.

The ship slams in to the ground hard. Two pods snap off and tumble away as the rest of the ship skids to a stop. Dealer's booming laughter nearly deafens the Titans. "And so they come! Have they brought her back? Oh please tell me Raven is with you!" He laughs more.

Nightwing kicks his pod door open and looks for Starfire.

Changeling morphs back from a cockroach and opens his pod. "Ha not even a scratch." He looks and sees the main part of the ship is on fire. "Cy!" He morphs in to a wolf and runs over quickly.

Nightwing finds Starfire's pod already open. "Starfire!" He looks around and can't see her for all the thick smoke. He taps his cowl and changes spectrum. First heat, then night, then infrared before seeing Starfire flying high overhead. "Starfire be careful we don't know who or what that is!"

"It? I am a demon from the very deepest pit of Hell boy! You are Dick Grayson aren't you?"

"I, it doesn't matter who I am."

"Oh but it does! I saw it all through Raven's mind. She cared for you but her powers kept her back. If not for them who knows how your life would be changed." Nightwing activates his rockets and flies up near Starfire.

"How do you know that? How do you know Raven? Did she meet you in Hell?"

"Yes she did and one other time. I see she did not tell any of her friends."

"She does not tell us because there is no story." Starfire's eyes and hands glow with power. "She came and saved me from that place and that is all."

"Oh no young Tamaranian. She came for her friend's soul. She fought several Hellish, excuse the pun, situations. She beat Death and that was just so she could get in to Hell! Do you know how ridiculous that is? Some one beating Death so they can get in Hell? But she did it because she wanted her friend's soul saved."

"And she did it!" Starfire throws an energy bolt at Dealer. His own demonic energy sparks and destroys it.

"Yes but not with out consequence. She was tricked her first time by the man you call Deathstroke."

"He's dead! He is burning in Hell where he belongs." Nightwing gets out two batarangs. "And if you are a demon then you belong there."

"I am a demon and I can come and go as I please. One of the many benefits of being a demon as old as I." Dealer waves an arm and energy comes out like a hurricane force wind slamming against Nightwing and Starfire.

"Aaaa!" Nightwing can't control himself and is sent spiraling through the air.

"No!" Starfire struggles flying after him.

Changeling gets to Cyborg's pod and morphs in to a gorilla. "Open sesame seed bun!" He pulls ripping the pod open. "Cyborg are you ok?"

"I don't know." Cyborg tries getting out but his legs are pinned by a bent in bar underneath the controls. "My legs are stuck."

"Let doctor gorilla take care of that." Changeling starts tearing the front of the pod apart.

"Wow, memories." Cyborg has flashes of his car accident fill his mind as Changeling rips metal from metal. "Sounds just like when the fire department got me out."

**Azaroth**

Raven grabs at her chest as her heart starts beating faster and faster. "No, he detected me. He knows I'm not on Earth."

"Who knows? Raven tell me!"

"Dealer, a demon. I, I met him in Hell and he has been after me since."

"What? And he's on Earth? We better go back and fight him!"

"We can't! If we could don't you think I would be there? No, we can't fight him. He isn't a normal demon. He is much older then most. He, if I read it right, is one of the original evils."

"Original evils?"

"Greed, lust, jealousy, and gluttony are all embodied by him. He could give you any thing you wanted. What ever you lusted for could be yours. If some one had more? You could wish for more." Raven's energy comes out and the air cools sharply.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"I was greedy, lusted for, some thing. I was jealous of another. He was right I was just like every one else."

**Flashback to Hell**

"_Oh but rest! You will need it if you want your friend's soul. Even on a mission from the Judgment the others will not be civil." The old man rolls up in front of Raven. "Hmm, your soul and mind match. Dark but quick. But you want some thing don't you?"_

"_Yes Starfire's soul!"_

"_No not just that. You are greedy, selfish, like every other human."_

"_I am not and if you keep insulting me I will stop being nice."_

**Azaroth**

"He wasn't insulting me he was just telling me the truth. I am just like every other human." Raven shakes her head. "I'm sorry Logan this is all my fault."

"What is? Why won't you tell me what is going on? If Earth is under attack we should go back and fight."

"We can't. I, he is right. We never agreed when he would collect my soul." Raven sits down and starts crying.

**Earth**

Dealer turns his head sharply. "Raven? She is off planet. But where would she go she would feel safe?" He turns towards Starfire. "Did she hide on your home planet? Did you think I would not find her?"

"No, she is not there. I did not send her there she can not be there." Starfire powers up again. "Why do you want my friend!"

"Because I own her soul young Tamaranian. She met me while saving you. Why would you not hide her? You owe her every thing. Malchior,"

"Yes Master?"

"Go to Tamaran and find Raven."

"If they resist?"

"Kill them all. In fact kill them even if they don't for hiding my precious Raven." Dealer's deep laugh echoes across the ruins of New Orleans.

"Yes Master as you command." Malchior disappears.

"No! Leave my people alone!" Starfire throws several energy bolts at Dealer but his own energy destroys them before they get close.

"Then give me Raven! Now or your people may only be you and your little brother."

"My little brother? How dare you mention him!" Lasers shoot out of her eyes at Dealer but again her energy is blocked.

**Azaroth**

Raven detects Hell energy leaving Earth. "Is he coming here? No Dealer is still on Earth. Then, no, Malchior."

"Malchior? The book dragon guy? He's on Earth? Why can't we fight him? You kicked his butt once why not again?"

"I don't know what he is doing. He left Earth but he didn't come here."

"Well let's go and fight him! If you won't fight Dealer let's fight Malchior."

"It could be a trap. And he has had training under Dealer he may know things I could never counter. I can't risk losing you."

"Well I can risk losing me. Raven I don't know what has you so scared but this isn't like you. You're a Titan, a hero. We must fight and defend the innocent. If you won't help me then I will find a way off here."

"You can't leave with out my help." Raven's four red eyes glow as she forms a portal. "I know where he went and you are right. We will defend the innocent." Logan leaps through the portal and Raven follows.

**Tamaran**

Malchior sends fire and lightning after the Tamaranian people. "Reveal her location! Tell me where Raven is and I will stop!"

"I'm right here." Raven's powers flow out from her. "And you will pay for what you have done here."

"He was right she did hide you here." His powers wrap around him gaining in strength. "Now please come peacefully Raven. You made the deal now complete it."

"This wasn't part of the deal! I sold my soul for reversing time so I could fix every thing. I haven't had time for enjoying it yet!"

"You never gave a time limit Raven. It could have been just as you left the Judgment. It could have been before you had a chance of stopping Logan's entry in to the Time Matrix. But we gave you several months of happiness."

"Sold her soul? Raven did he just say you sold your soul? How? When?"

"Another life time, literally." Malchior laughs. "And you are why she did it."

"Not just him. Deathstroke had my body I needed the chance of fixing things."

"And you did! The second you let the Judgment cleanse your soul he was trapped in Hell. Any time after that we could have taken your soul."

"But I want time, I need time."

"We created a time warp for you and let you fix things just as you wished. Now we want your soul! Give me your soul and you can join as his apprentice with me." Malchior holds his hand out. "We could become more powerful then any one else in Hell."

"You tricked me Malchior. Do you think I would just forgive you? You took my heart and made me feel special then you turned on me."

"You are special! And if you remember correctly you attacked me. All because I taught you some misunderstood spells. Raven while I had planned it from the moment I was trapped on meeting you I had no idea I would fall in love with you." Raven's cheeks flush with color.

"You, you never did."

"But I did and still do! When we met again in Hell I thought it was destiny! Even more so when Dealer showed such great interest in you. Of course I did worry he," Malchior motions towards Logan. "Would be a problem but sure enough he would leave you. I knew then that we would be together again."

"Why would I leave her? What is he talking about Raven you said he was just some dragon in a book."

"Oh but I was so much more. No offense young man but what we shared together was so much more then you could ever offer her."

"You only shared lies and tricks with me."

"Too start maybe but I eventually gave you my heart as you gave me yours. Please Raven stop this silly game and come with me. What the Dealer can teach us will make us so much more. No more fights with petty thieves and criminals. One day many millennia from now we will be more powerful than even Dealer and take over the deepest pits of Hell and work our way up. Can you imagine being my queen of Hell?"

"Better too rule in Hell then serve in Heaven."

"Exactly. So Raven will you come?"

"With you? No. On my own? Yes. But only after making you pay for what you have done here." Raven's powers fly out at Malchior but he brings up his own powers too block hers.

**Earth**

Changeling finally gets Cyborg out of the pod. "Dude, um, you're gonna need more work." Cyborg looks down and sees his legs are mangled.

"Carry me for now we must find a way of stopping Dealer." Cyborg wraps his arms around Changeling's gorilla neck and hangs on tight.

Starfire is slammed in to the ground by Dealer's energy. "Stay down Tamaranian! I am only here for Raven's soul!"

"You will not take my friend! She fought through Hell and even you for my soul I can fight for hers here!" Starfire tries powering up but is weakened by her wounds.

"Then I will put you down. Ah, Ravager, eliminate her for me."

"_Yes, Master."_ Ravager walks forward slowly. Her eyes glow red and a strange aura forms around her.

"Thank you Raven for making her weak enough I could take possession of her. Now kill Raven's friend for me. Maybe this time her soul will pass on and be correctly placed."

"I won't lose too her."

"Not with our help." Changeling leans forward so Cyborg can aim with his sonic cannon.

Ravager leaps backwards just before Cyborg fires and he misses. "Oh yes the power of premonition can be very useful. Kill them all if you must Ravager."

"_Yes Master."_ Ravager leaps at Changeling who was still in gorilla form.

"Whoa!" Cyborg can't hang on as Changeling leaps away. "Changeling!" Cyborg struggles getting up but can't with his damaged legs.

"No Ravager leave him alone!" Changeling quickly morphs in to a Kangaroo and jumps at her but she dodges his attack.

She rolls on her right shoulder and lands near Cyborg. "_Good bye Cyborg."_ She grabs him by the head and twists it sharply.

"No!" Nightwing flies down and throws two batarangs but is too late. "Cyborg!" He lands next to him and checks for a pulse. "No, no! Ravager snap out of it before you force our hand!"

"Oh but Dick I know you can't kill. What Raven knows I know and she knows every thing about you." Dealer points a finger at Nightwing. "How would you kill her any ways? Even with out my possession she would still be invincible."

"Batman taught me killing was never the answer." Nightwing stands up after realizing Cyborg was gone. "But I've expanded since then. I would have killed Deathstroke if it was needed."

"Instead Raven did the deed did she not? Part of what gave her the glow her tainted soul has. Part of what makes her soul so special." Dealer laughs. "Your soul shows you are lying. If even the world hung in the balance you would not kill the most despicable of human souls."

"I doubt Deathstroke was human." Nightwing tries thinking of a way too fight Dealer but with out Raven he would be helpless. None of the Titans were strong enough. Not even Starfire with her seemingly unlimited strength at times of rage and anger.

"Oh he was different but still human." Dealer suddenly looks up. "I see, Malchior found her. On Tamaran just like I suspected."

"We never sent her there. If she is there she went on her own." Nightwing reaches for his communicator. "I could ask her too come back."

"Please do and see if she will listen she has my apprentice in a bind."

**Tamaran**

Demonic Raven has Malchior wrapped up in her energy. "Now tell me Malchior how do you kill some one who is already dead? I learned from my experience in Hell that you can't die in any normal fashion."

"No I and neither Dealer can die in such a way. Even if you send us back we can leave again. It is one of the many privileges of being who he is."

"An Original Evil. I'm assuming he is Greed, Lust, Gluttony, and Jealousy."

"Very good Raven! I always knew you were smart. Yes he is all four in one. They were once separate beings but Greed wanted more. Lust well, lusted for more. Jealousy was jealous of what they had. Gluttony of course consumed more and more eventually even them. He was so powerful even the Judgment feared him. He was skilled in manipulation being every thing beings desired most."

"But I rejected his offer. And so he focused on me."

"You made him mad. He was so jealous of your strong will. He lusted for that strength and needed it. He would consume all life on Earth if it meant gaining your soul."

"He said the Judgment cleaned my soul of the obligation. I would still keep the deal even though I am not forced if he just gave me time."

"Then go back and tell him so."

"I did and he rejected it." She squeezes him with her powers. "If you convince him and get me more time I will keep the deal we made."

"I, I can try."

**Earth**

Nightwing, Starfire, and Changeling surround Ravager. "She doesn't want this. She's being controlled."

"She killed Cy!" Changeling was in his Spinosaur form.

"No Dealer did that." Nightwing throws a batarang attached to a rope. Ravager's powers alert her and she jumps backwards. "Now!"

Starfire tackles Ravager from behind. "Now what do we do? She is still under the control of the demon."

"Knock her out Starfire then we can focus on Dealer." Starfire punches Ravager as hard as she can.

"Back down mortals my apprentice has informed me Raven dear will be coming soon. I do hope she will go quietly or I will start killing her friends."

**Tamaran**

Raven's powers drop away from Malchior. "Logan will you come with me? Even knowing what I did?"

"I'm not sure what you did but it doesn't matter I'm with you."

"Thank you." She creates a portal and both disappear inside.

"He will be pleased." Malchior disappears.

**Earth**

A portal appears and Raven flies out of it with Logan. "Dealer!"

"Raven! How are you my dear?"

"I am here for a deal."

"We made one and you will keep it!"

"You said the cleansing wiped that obligation. If I die now I will go wherever they send me. Will you kill me? Will you let one of my friends kill me so I escape your collection?"

"You can't! I won't allow it. I must have you not as a soul but as my apprentice. Malchior is powerful but you are more. With you as the jewel of my souls I will have an apprentice who will be as powerful as demons thousands of years older."

"Why would you want that? What do you gain from my soul?"

"A peace I have not known for my long life. I have had every thing I ever wanted. I lusted for many things and greedily took it. But lust for some thing many have. I am jealous of them. They can have peace and relaxation. I want that, I must have that. Even if only for a few centuries. But I would be leaving the deepest pits of Hell unprotected. Malchior is weak many demons could attack and get in. If they gained the souls of the most evil beings in history they would achieve great power."

"But if you also had me there you think it would be safe for your vacation."

"Yes! Brilliant young woman you are. So what will you do? Will you risk Hell on Earth or will you join me and become my apprentice?"

"Raven don't do it!" Logan runs forward with his claws out but Malchior blocks him. "Raven we can fight them."

"No, we can't. But we can make a deal."

"We already have! You found a way out of it but I won't accept that."

"But I did so we must make a new deal. I will become your apprentice but I want my wish fulfilled."

"I granted you one wish before why should I grant another?"

"This is the same wish just with more details."

"And that would be what?" Raven's eyes glow as she tells him telepathically. "Are you sure Raven? This could lead you towards a very depressing life." She simply nods her head. "Very well then my dear."

"Raven, no." Logan retracts his claws. "Now what?"

"Do not worry young man you will be very happy no matter what or who you choose."

"How can you be so sure? How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"You won't remember so it won't matter." Dealer smiles as he looks towards Raven. "One more time then. Return to the past now."

**One Month After Raven's Wish**

Raven and Logan are in her room cuddling on her bed. "Thank you Raven." He kisses her tenderly on the neck.

"No, thank you." She pulls away and gets off the bed. "But I should shower and you should go back to your room."

"Why? There is nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed. Cuddling, holding each other close."

"There isn't but the others might wonder." Raven grabs a white cloak and forms a portal going through it.

After showering and getting dressed she goes up to the roof. She looks up at the sky and sees the two moons. Ever since the reboot she had noticed many things that were wrong but no one else noticed. They had always grown up with two moons and a red sky. They had always known a world where Heroes were mistrusted by the public and a large majority wanting laws regulating them. They had never known a world with parades and admirers. "Hey Raven what's up?"

"Nothing Terra. What are you doing up this late?"

"Beast Boy wanted some cherry pie so I took him to this amazing little place outside of town where they serve the best. I can't sleep so came up here. I hope you don't mind the company." Raven smiles.

"That's ok neither can I." She looks back up at the two moons. Only one month had passed and she dealt with so many strange things. How many more would she deal with in this strange world? And why had it changed so much? Maybe reversing time was a struggle even for Dealer.

**A/N Another reboot? Will it work this time? But how did he mess up the time line? Maybe he isn't as powerful as he thinks. And what other strange things are happening? A world where heroes aren't welcomed by the public? What new troubles will this create for the Titans? Yeah, I just wanted a way to refresh the Titans series. I think this is a great way because now any thing can have changed. Those who died alive, or alive now dead. Is Psykick with Red X still? Do either even exist? Ravager? Deathstroke? Hive Five? We must wait and see!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 8: A Bird's Nightmare**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Several Days Since Last Episode**

Kardiak has attacked at a local playground and the Titans go after him. "Raven protect the children."

"On it Robin." Her powers wrap around the children so Kardiak can't take them.

Logan slashes through two mechanical tentacles while Beast Boy and Terra cut off his retreat. "Cyborg now!"

"I already launched it but it didn't work."

"Try again we can't let him escape." Robin leaps forward and shoves the end of his staff between where a tentacle joins Kardiak's body jamming it.

Terra keeps her rock wall up as Beast Boy morphs in to a giant squid. He wraps his own tentacles around Kardiak. "Good job you two if we can keep him tied up long enough I can help Cyborg fix the containment field."

"I think I over set the launching device. Too much torque in the spring mechanism bound it up." Cyborg slams a fist in to the device and it fires.

Beast Boy let's go of Kardiak just in time as the containment field envelopes Kardiak. He morphs back in to his normal self. "Thought I might have lost a leg there."

"Nope you're whole." Terra brings down the rock wall and walks over to him. "Another one down."

"Yes, another one." Raven releases the children.

"Freeze!" The Titans turn and see two police officers with guns raised.

"Hey, we're the good guys! Do you not see the giant brain?" One officer aims at Beast Boy.

"How do we know it isn't working with you? All you freaks should be exposed." Raven focuses her powers over the guns and takes them from the officers.

"We stopped Kardiak from taking any more children and captured him just like we captured Angel and Mother Mae Eye." Raven destroys the guns. "Now run along and go after the common thugs we'll keep doing our jobs."

"No one hired you! And if we win this November all of you will get those masks taken off and we'll all know who you really are."

"Hey I'm not wearing a mask. I wouldn't want my pretty face covered." Terra leans down and kisses Beast Boy on the cheek.

"I am Starfire in your language I do not have a mask."

"You're an alien you're just as bad as the mutated freaks."

"I am not a mutant." Raven's eyes glow. "Nor am I an alien." She brings out darkness from her soul and her eyes glow red. "What is your opinion on my kind?" The police officers back away slowly. "Run." They turn and bolt away.

"Raven, don't do that." She brings her powers back in and her eyes become normal. "I hate it when you do that."

"But it keeps Dr. Light in line." She turns and smiles at Logan. "You know I'm not half demon any more but I can still act like it."

"Well, we'll just take Kardiak back to the base with the others." Raven creates a portal.

"I'll be in my room." She walks through it.

**Raven's Room**

She sits cross legged on her bed. "I shouldn't have done that the police in this world aren't like mine." She sighs heavily.

In this world Deathstroke, Slade, never returned after her father was defeated. Substance has never attacked in this world and neither has Lucifer. Ravager was never brought back and so never caused the pain in this world she had in Raven's original world.

She never went to Hell and returned with Starfire's soul for she was never corrupted or killed. Instead Raven left before the others saw her and came back three days later claiming she had discovered a ritual that removed the half demon part of her soul.

No Slade returning also meant Robin remained Robin. He never stole the experimental suit from Batman and never left the Titans. It also meant that when Moon Myst appeared she was never killed. Beast Boy never changed his name in honor of her.

But most strange of all was Terra. Raven had no idea what she was doing with the Titans again. She couldn't ask and didn't feel it was right using her powers so she could read the minds of her friends. Had Terra never betrayed them? Or had she come back after Trigon? She didn't know and with out violating her friend's minds she didn't see how she could find the answer.

But she had knowledge she shouldn't have and ideas she carried over from before the wish. The Brotherhood of Evil Lair had been raided and many released. So now they were using containment fields on any villain they captured.

Kept in the basement of the Titan Tower, funded by Wayne Enterprises, they held two villains and now would hold three. Raven was making a world better by capturing the criminals and not relying on the justice system in this world. She learned quickly the police and courts released the criminals quickly. She believed it was because they hoped the villains would kill the heroes and vice versa.

**The Next Day At Titans East**

Speedy watches the news. "Joker got out again? Last report showed he was headed for Steel City. Maybe he got tired of Batman beating his butt all the time."

"But it will give us a chance." Bumble Bee leans over his shoulder. "If we take down the Joker it will prove our worth as heroes."

"The people of Steel City are just warming up to us if the Joker comes here and does what he normally does they might blame us for him coming here. We put away the common dirt bags and the people appreciate it. But if super villains start showing up just after we start then they will blame us I know it."

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Let's hope he just passes through." The two continue watching the news.

**Jump City**

Raven floats over the city watching the news helicopter following a police chase. "Robin should I end this?"

"Be careful if we get too involved they might come after you."

"They wouldn't. They may not like us but they've never come after us directly." Raven flies down towards the police chase.

The stolen Ferrari Enzo takes a sharp turn at over one hundred and eighty miles an hour. Two police cars chasing it can't handle the turn and wreck. "Yee Haw! Come and get it!" Billy Numerous, and Billy, leap off the top of a building and land on top of the car being driven by Billy. Both hold bags of cash they just stole. "Straight out from here let's get her over two!" Billy slams his foot on the gas pedal and the engine roars even louder.

Raven's eyes glow as she forms a portal in the road. Billy drives so fast the car goes right over it. "Try again chickie!" Billy splits from Billy and leaps off of the car. The split Billy sticks his tongue out.

"Robin where are the others?"

"Cyborg is almost there but the T Car isn't as fast as that other car."

"And I have no animal that fast." Beast Boy had morphed back after running as a cheetah and flying as a falcon and being left in the dust.

"I can't get there either." Terra flies on a rock but just wasn't fast enough.

"Raven you're the only one."

"And I'm losing him, them." Raven ignores the split Billy and chases after the car.

Logan flies the T Ship out of the city, poorly. "Aaaa!" He dives towards the road. "Watch out!" A car swerves when he nearly hits the road. "Up, up, there up." The T Ship levels out. "Now just wait for Billy." He sets the T ship down. "And Cyborg said I couldn't fly it." He presses what he thinks is the power button when the pod top comes off and his seat ejects him. "Aaaa!"

Billy is going over two hundred when he sees the T ship. "Off the road!" He looks left then right and sees desert. "Can't go that way we don't have off wheel driving." He slams on the brakes and the two Billy's on top fly off the top tumbling across the road.

Logan gets the seat belt undone and sees the two Billy's on the street. "Ouch, that looks like it hurt."

"There are still more of us!" Billy splits apart multiple times and charges Logan.

"I have enough claws for all of you and with out that speedy car the others will catch up quickly."

"Great! Then I'll see my old friend the Bird Boy." Logan turns around and sees the Joker! He has a gun pointed at him.

"Whoa, you, you're the Joker."

"That I am. I don't know you so get out of the way."

"I'm Logan and I'm a Titan so you'll deal with me."

"Billy Dee and Billy Dum please take care of him I want the Bird."

"You hired him? No wonder his plan actually went well. He almost got away."

"Billy isn't the only one he hired." Mammoth comes out with his fists raised.

"Muscle, numbers, all they needed was a brain." Joker laughs hysterically.

Logan starts backing away. He whispers under his breath. "Where are you guys I could use the help."

"Oh you will run? I don't like runners." Joker shoots and hits Logan in the chest. "Oops, did I do that?"

"You got my blood all over my clothes." Logan laughs.

"Why aren't you dead? Back in Gotham you shoot some one they die. Must be the west coast living."

"Seaweed wraps and Kale smoothies do the body good." Logan quickly heals and the wound stops bleeding."

"Call for the others I want Robin."

"He doesn't need too call for help." Raven flies out of a portal. "Good thinking Logan. The T Ship was the only thing we had fast enough."

"I hope Cyborg doesn't mind a few scratches on the T Ship."

"Quiet!" Both Raven and Logan flinch. "Goth chick and Logan bring me Robin!"

"I'm not goth!" Raven's powers come out and attack Joker. He dodges it and throws a ball in the air.

"Catch it if you dare." It explodes and a green gas hits Raven in the face.

"Raven!"

"Now bring me Robin or you don't get the antidote." Raven starts laughing as a huge grin spreads across her face.

"What did you do?" Logan rushes over to her. "Raven heal yourself."

"She can't Logan only I have the antidote."

"Not the only one." Robin, being carried by Starfire, arrives.

"Oh the Batman has it but he is so far away."

"You fled Gotham because you are afraid of him."

"Oh as Nigma once said riddle me this, riddle me that, who is afraid of the big black bat? Not I but I am tired of dealing with him directly. I want him hurting like he hurt me."

"How could he hurt you you're a mad man Joker."

"He put my little Harley away and donated our pet Hyenas to a zoo far far away. So I thought I would put his little pets away. I already paralyzed Batgirl but you mean more."

"I'm just one of several Robins."

"But you were the first! You left him though didn't you?"

"I couldn't be the Boy Wonder forever."

"Oh the Man Wonder now is it? But you still go by Robin. How did it feel when he replaced you in less then a year?"

"I feel sorry for the kid he roped in to working for him. It was fun for awhile but I grew up and knew I needed my own life. A life far away from you also."

"Oh but don't you miss your old friends?" Joker laughs again. "Well I did say bring me Robin and you would get the antidote." Joker tosses a needle to Logan who catches it gingerly.

"Wow he just gave it up." Logan quickly injects Raven who soon stops laughing.

"Yeah he is like that. He does what he says he will do no matter how insane it might be." Robin motions towards Starfire to stay behind him.

"Insane? Listening to the quacks at Arkham still? What do they know I'm as sane as you or the Bats."

"You're crazier then a three dollar bill."

"Only if my face is on it." Joker laughs again. "Now Robin I didn't come all the way here just for chit chat."

"Of course you didn't."

"Boss the others are here." Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg arrive and surround the Joker.

"Whoa dude you're the Joker!" Beast Boy backs away quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Give me a minute and I'll explain now that the guest of honor is here."

Raven recovers quickly and with help from Logan stands back up.

Joker takes a couple steps towards Robin. "As I said the Batman took my Harley and my pets so I am taking his. Batgirl fought back ever so valiantly before I severed her spine."

"You could have killed her but you didn't."

"Oh but it is so much more fun knowing she will suffer. And amazing thing is the day I shoot her the Commissioners daughter is tragically crippled. Why if I were smart I might put two and two together."

"How dare you make fun of what you did. I, I'll,"

"You'll what? Kill me? I know you can't. The Batman made sure none of his little do gooders would kill."

"I'm not one of his do gooders any more."

"Oh how scary. But you can't bluff me I know you all too well from our time spent in Gotham."

"You forget Joker he is the only one here trained by Batman." Raven's powers form around her. "I have killed before including my own father."

"Now that is a threat! You really should learn from her Robin."

"Raven be careful killing him is what he wants."

"Then I'll give it to him."

"No! As the leader of the Titans I order you too stop! We can't kill him."

"See what I mean? He can't kill even when some one else will do it for him. So how about I kill you instead?" Joker aims the guns at Robin but Cyborg fires his sonic cannon and knocks it out of Joker's hand.

"Mammoth, Billy, you don't know who you're getting work from."

"He's the Joker he's blown up half of Gotham and the other half he poisoned with his stupid laughing gas. What more should we know?"

"He's insane. He could have broken Harley out of Arkham but he didn't. I dealt with him for years if you don't stop now he'll either kill you or leave you rotting in prison." Robin tries thinking of a plan but they didn't have a containment field ready and if Jump City learned the Joker moved in because of him… It wouldn't earn them any fans.

"Don't listen too him! He was Batman's pet for years he is biased against me." Joker pulls out another gun and aims it at Mammoth.

"Whoa, hey, put it down."

"Bang!" Joker pulls the trigger and a flag pops out with the word bang on it. "Next shot will be a real hoot."

"Watch out!" Robin gets a birdarang out and throws it but is too late as Joker pulls the trigger again.

The bang flag shoots out and hits Beast Boy in the left shoulder. "Aaaa!" Beast Boy grabs at the flag.

"Don't pull it out." Terra grabs his hand. "It will keep it from bleeding out."

"Oh a smart blonde who knew they existed? I've only known dumb and crazy or both!" Joker laughs.

"Joker why are you doing this? It doesn't make any sense. You hurt Bat Girl then came here so you could kill me? What then? Go back to Gotham?"

"The Batman almost killed me for crippling the girl so I'm sure if I kill you he'll not hold back."

"Batman would never kill."

"You want Batman to kill you?" Logan and the others are scared of Joker's craziness. Slade had plans, the Hive had plans, the Joker had insanity.

"I'll find out soon enough won't I?" Joker starts laughing again when the sound of helicopters drown him out.

"Ha, caught." Terra smirks. "Look like you lose."

"Titans and others down on the ground."

"What?" Every one, good and bad, is confused by the order.

"Surrender now or we will fire."

"Ha! They consider you the bad ones. What will you do? Will you fight the military or surrender?"

"They have you surrounded also Joker."

"Down on the ground now!" A helicopter fires a missile and hits the T Ship destroying it.

"Man my ship! Why did you shoot my ship we're the good guys!"

"That was a warning shot the next time we won't miss."

"Enough of this." Raven creates a portal under the Titans and they all fall through it coming out of the other side.

**Teen Tower**

Robin turns the television on and sees the news. "Congress finally passed the Super Power Exposure Act and the President signed it. Already the various cities have sent police or national guard after the so called super heroes so they can enforce the new law."

"And what does it state Beth?"

"That any and all mutants and aliens with powers must register under their real identities including social security numbers, birth certificates, and any other form of ID."

"Have there been any problems?"

"So far Metropolis has refused as has the police of Gotham. But the National Guard was called in."

"So the cities of Superman and Batman have gone against the new law. Any other reports?"

"New York City Mayor J. Jonah Jamison has called for all standing police and military in the state of New York. He says priority number one is Spiderman who so far has not been seen."

"How long do these mutants and others have?"

"The law became effective the second it was signed. But we know that these freaks can't be counted upon as far as the law is concerned. For years they ignored search warrant requirements and Miranda Rights and other laws that while the rest of us must follow they simply ignore."

Raven goes over to Beast Boy. "Terra when I say pull take that out and I'll heal him." Raven puts her hands over Beast Boy's shoulder. "Pull!" Terra rips it out and Raven heals his wound.

"Thanks Raven." Beast Boy rubs his shoulder. "But now what do we do? I don't care if they know my identity but others will."

"I have none so it doesn't affect me."

"I use this name in honor of my father I don't care what name was given to me by Sabertooth. They can have my real name when I'm dead."

"Do I have a secret name? I translate my name for you but does that make it secret?"

"I, with my car accident that old life and person is gone. I'm Cyborg now."

"And I don't care what name I was given either I chose Terra and that's the name I'll keep."

"Titans," Robin turns the television off. "We are heroes and follow the law as best we can." Raven watches him carefully.

"But?"

"I can't give them my real identity unless Batman gives his first." Raven's eyes glow and she connects with Robin psychically.

"_Robin, Dick, we can go to Gotham. You can talk with Bruce and it would lead Joker away from here."_

"Raven, I, how,"

"_Think towards me don't speak the others can't hear this."_

"_Raven how do you know my real name and uh, who, um,"_ Raven is stunned. She just assumed she, this world's Raven, knew.

"_I'm psychic I know more then most about you and the others. It wasn't in my control early on any bare skin contact connected me with the person. I'm sorry but I know and we must do some thing."_

"_Ok Raven if the Justice League and others fight back maybe we can wait for an appeal? I can't believe there isn't a single person who would appeal this in court."_

"_Bruce can pay for lawyers I'm sure. And if not there are others. But we must hurry if the military bombs the Tower we would all be killed. Well, most of us."_

"Titans, we're going to Gotham. Grab what you can fit in the…" Robin realizes the T Ship had been destroyed.

"Grab what you can fit in one pack and I'll create a portal for us. Hurry we have a couple stops along the way." The Titans break off in different directions running for their rooms.

**Several Minutes Later**

Raven appears in Cyborg's room through a portal. "If the military bombs the Tower will it release the ones we captured?"

"It shouldn't they're several floors below ground level."

"Good," She disappears back inside the portal.

She appears in Logan's room and sees him on his communicator. "No, I didn't agree, tell the Professor I don't want my name on that list." She can't hear the response. "No! I am Logan now not, not that. I'm not in the X Men any more either I'm a Titan and we agree this law is wrong and aren't signing up for it." She still can't hear the other person. "No! For once I agree with Magneto this is just more persecution of mutants." He turns the communicator off.

"Logan, what's wrong?" He turns and sees Raven's head sticking out of the portal.

"The Professor says we should follow the law. If we fight it then it will bring more aggression on us. But he's wrong. If we give them an inch we'll give them a mile."

"At what point does a pile of sand stop being a pile of sand." She comes through the rest of the way. "Will he do what you want?"

"I hope so. This is just wrong and I won't support it in any way. Also, what? Sand?"

"It is a common paradox. You have a pile of sand. You take away one grain of sand. Is it still a pile of sand?"

"Well, yeah, sure."

"The next grain?" He nods. "And how long before it stops being a pile? At what point do you say that grain of sand is a pile of sand but taking away one more means it isn't?"

"Huh, yeah, like I said give an inch you give a mile." He laughs. "Well, I'm ready." He holds up a Hello Kitty back pack. Raven raises an eye brow. "I borrowed it from Terra I don't have one."

"Sure you did." She leans forward and kisses him. They continue kissing before she pulls him through the portal.

**Teen Tower Roof**

The Titans gather with what little they could pack. "We're stopping at Titans East first in case they need help." Raven forms a portal and the Titans walk through it.

**Steel City**

The National Guard surround the Tower. "Come out and surrender!"

"Never! We're heroes not criminals!" Speedy fires an arrow at a tank. When it hits the arrow explodes with a green sticky goo. "Back off or I won't fire another warning!"

"We will fire a warning shot of our own!" A different tank fires and hits near the top of the Tower.

"Speedy I'm not a coward but my stingers can't do much against a tank." Bumble Bee sees several helicopters flying close. "I'll take the birds if you take the gophers."

"I was bluffing. We can't fight the entire US Military, no one can."

"Speedy!" He and Bumble Bee turn and see the original Titans coming out of Raven's portal. "You're under attack?"

"The Mayor said we were welcomed but the Governor decided we should be evicted. How was it in Jump? Just as bad?"

"No but we left before it got this bad. Um, we're headed for Gotham but it might get a little crowded in the bat cave."

"Um, well, where can we go?"

"North? Canada isn't America they didn't pass a law like this."

"Titans Europe then. I hope they have enough guest rooms for all of us."

"Raven can you handle it?"

"Yes Robin but I'll need a rest after. I may be a lot stronger then before but even I have my limits."

"Give us a few minutes and we'll be ready."

**Several Minutes Later**

Raven forms a portal and the Titans East move through. Afterwards Raven lies down on the floor. "Raven are you ok?"

"I'll be fine give me a few minutes."

"Uh guys we might not have a few minutes." Beast Boy points out the window at two jets that were flying in low.

"Raven we just need to be any where but here can you do it?"

"Yes," Her energy wraps around every one and they disappear from the Tower.

**Four Miles East of Steel City**

The Titans appear out of a black mass and Raven collapses. "Sorry I couldn't get us farther."

"This will be fine Raven you did a good job." Robin looks back and watches the jets buzz over the Tower. "It was probably a scare tactic."

"Well, it worked. I might have lived but you guys wouldn't have." Logan kneels down next to Raven. "How long before we can get to Gotham?"

"Give me an hour or so ok?"

"As long as you need." Logan leans down and kisses her on the forehead as she closes her eyes and rests.

**A/N Ah, a curve there! Joker coming to Jump City would be a nightmare for Robin, but instead he becomes less of a problem as a new federal law is passed. And since this is a new timeline/world we will see things have drastically changed. There will be a mixing since this is a new world/timeline.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 9: Gotham**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Two Hours After Last Episode**

Raven and Robin walk away from the others. "I can get us inside of the bat cave if I know where it is."

"But you don't."

"You do. With your permission could I look inside of your mind? If you focus on it then I will see only that."

"Yes, of course." Robin closes his eyes and concentrates.

Raven reaches out and puts her hands on his temples. She sees a staircase, the car, a long drop where at the bottom was a boat. She sees several computer screens and cases filled with suits of criminals and other gadgets. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you can get us there? We can give you more time."

"I'll rest better on a big comfortable bed in Wayne Manor."

They walk back to the other Titans. "Are you ready?" The others nod.

Raven closes her eyes and motions her hands towards a portal that was forming. "Hurry I don't know how long I can keep this open." The Titans hurry through it.

**Bat Cave**

The Titans step out and see Batman and the new Robin waiting for them. "I knew you would come."

"Sorry I'm so predictable." Robin looks over at the new one. "How did he rope you in to this?"

"I chose it!" He crosses his arms.

"I am not familiar with you, or you." Batman points at Logan and Terra. "The rest of you are all Titans."

"We're also Titans just newer." Logan stays near Raven. "I'm Logan."

"And I'm Terra." She looks around the cave realizing this was a perfect hiding spot for her.

"So what's going on in Gotham?"

"Gordon suspects Bruce Wayne is sponsoring us and is sending a patrol after him." Batman looks at the staircase. "I should go and turn myself in."

"No." Raven's eyes glow and she connects with Batman psychically. "I know who you really are."

"_How?"_

"I can read minds. Don't worry I haven't and I won't tell any one else."

"_It doesn't matter I must do this."_

"No you don't. From what I heard this law applies to mutants and aliens. You are neither. Robin, Dick and this other one, Cyborg, and I don't apply."

"_Do you think the law cares?"_

"They better since that is the law. You have no mutant genes and are from Earth. Have Bruce Wayne explain that and I'm sure Gordon will accept it."

"_I've had a story ready for years in case he ever confronted me. We're good friends, both of my identities with Gordon. I hope he will accept it."_

"I do also." Raven breaks the connection.

"Ok Titans, Robin, stay down here. I'll go and keep and eye on Bruce Wayne and make sure he is not harmed." Batman hurries up the stairs.

"So uh, this is where you stay?" Beast Boy looks around. "Not very cozy."

"No we only work from here." The other Robin glares at the original. "I used too think you were so cool. But now I know you're just a loser who couldn't handle being a sidekick."

"You'll learn eventually that you might think you want that but you don't. You will become your own person and leave him. And when that day comes he'll find some one else."

"I'd never leave him! He's given me every thing I could ever want or need. My father was a bas," Raven cuts him off.

"We don't care about your personal life. For now will you two ignore each other?" She forms an energy wall between the two.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce waits at the door after hearing the car engines. "Alfred said this day would come. Let's just hope it doesn't go as poorly as he said it would." Bruce opens the door before Commissioner Gordon can knock. "I thought you would come."

"Bruce Wayne I've kept the dogs at bay for years but no more. I know you know Batman and are funding him."

"Yes, I am. Please come in."

"You won't resist?" Gordon looks around. "He's not here is he?"

"I don't know he just sort of drops in. Jim I knew you knew for awhile but I have an agreement with him."

"The federal law trumps what ever handshake you have with him."

"I don't think I ever shook his hand." Bruce closes the door behind them and walks to his living room.

**Bat Cave**

Original Robin looks at a glass case with the Riddler's costume. "Edward Nigma." He taps on the glass. "You never dealt with him did you newbie?"

"I dealt with Red Claw and they're a hundred times worse."

"They make their demands and you foil them. The Riddler gave you clues and then we figured out what was going on. A lot harder than the enemy telling you where they are and how you can stop them."

"Yeah well, we dealt with a boy who could do magic and a cat cult!"

"Cat cult? Selina was involved I bet."

"Well, yeah." Raven's energy forms between the two.

"What did I say? Robin, our Robin, you should be more mature then this. Batman didn't replace you he found a new Robin."

"He couldn't replace me."

"No, he couldn't."

"Whoa dude when did he wear this suit?" Beast Boy is looking at a sleek bat suit with a red symbol on the chest. Raven recognizes it but knows she can't give any thing away.

"I never saw that before."

"He's working on a new suit with camouflage and flight and other cool things."

"It is too small for him and too big for you." Robin leans in closer.

"But it looks just right for you. Maybe Batman was looking to make a peace offering." Raven smiles as she feels the emotions from Robin change.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce sits in a large brown chair while Commissioner Gordon sits on a blue couch. "He came to me all those years ago with a plan. If I funded him he would clean up the streets."

"That's all well and good but what is his name?"

"Batman. He never did tell me his real name. And even then he was wearing a mask. At first I thought it was a kidnapping and I would be held for ransom. Well, in a way I was."

"So you're saying you just gave him millions of dollars but never learned who he was?"

"I tried. He always wore gloves so I couldn't get his fingerprints and I'm sure he changed his voice when he talked with me. It was difficult at first when he asked for the money but he knew about my parents. He knew how much it affected me. He knew how badly I wanted revenge for what happened."

"And he offered you a way. Could he be a psychologist?"

"Maybe. I looked up several but none seem right. I double checked any working at Arkham. None of them fit the type."

"So you can't help us turn him in."

"I didn't say that. I'm sure he'll come to me eventually asking for help. If you want I could try and convince him to turn himself in."

"And his sidekicks. Do you know any thing about them?"

"The first one you probably already know as well as I do."

"He made you take that circus kid in didn't he?"

"Not made just suggested. At first I didn't know why but then Robin showed up and I knew. I confronted Dick and he just told me it was none of my business. Of course it was my millions that paid for all that he and Batman used but he wouldn't tell me who Batman really was."

"And this new one?"

"I have no idea. Unless there is a new orphan running around here I don't know about."

"This house would be big enough." Both men laugh. "Thank you Bruce. I was worried about what I would find."

"I've been worried about what he will do too. But so far he hasn't come here unless he is hiding in this house. Which as you just pointed out is big enough for that."

"_Don't forget the letter of the law."_ Raven's voice catches Bruce off guard.

"Are you ok?"

"I, yes. But one question on this new law."

"Yes?"

"It claims only mutants and aliens reveal their identities. I don't think Batman is a mutant. Dick wasn't and I doubt the new Robin is either. So wouldn't they be exempt?"

"I fought with the Mayor about that and he says it doesn't matter. Besides we have no proof he isn't a mutant unless we test his DNA and if we had that we would have him."

"Yes, good point. Well Jim if he does come here I'll try and talk him in to turning himself in."

"Don't take any risks. As much as I trust Batman this is unlike any situation he's ever faced before. The federal law makes him a criminal now."

"Yes, yes it does." Bruce gets up and leads Commissioner Gordon out of the house.

Bruce is going to a side room so he can put the Batman suit back on when Raven steps through a portal. "Will you be alright? As Bruce and Batman."

"Jim believes me. And I did tell him the truth. I fund Batman I just didn't tell him I was Batman."

"Good. And did you ask him about the law?"

"He says we don't know if Batman is a mutant so the law still applies."

"I did not think of that."

"I did but was hoping I could dodge it. What will you do, the Titans that is?"

"We already sent Titans East to Europe. We may go there as well."

"If you set up a new Tower choose England they have a lower tax rate then France or Greece. It will help Wayne Industries save a few million."

"We'll consider that. Also, there is a suit down there the size for Dick. Were you making it for him?"

"I was considering it. With my new apprentice I thought Dick might want a new identity. But I don't know if he'll accept it. After what happened between us I am surprised he came here."

"I suggested it strongly and since I control my portals the choice was made."

"And here I thought Dick was the leader." Raven turns away as she forms a portal.

"He is." She floats through leaving Bruce alone so he could change.

**New York City**

Scorpion lands in front of a police station and walks in with his hands up. "Hey, I'm turning my information over."

"Keep your hands up!" Several officers raise their handguns.

"I am don't worry. I, Mac Gargan am following the law."

"For once. Is that bag you're carrying all your paper work?"

"BC, SS, old driver's license, high school yearbook, and a certificate I got when I became a private detective." One officer slowly reaches over and takes the bag. He opens it and finds exactly what Mac said was in it.

**Metropolis**

Clayface walks in to a police station. "Hey, who do I turn my stuff over to?"

"For what?"

"That new mutant alien powers act. I'm usually looking like this." He morphs in to his clay form then back. "You don't recognize me?"

"Preston Payne? Dude I loved your movies! I heard the rumors you were that clay guy but wow! Um, uh, I'll take it."

"Thank you Officer," He reads the name plate on the desk. "Briscoe."

**All Over America**

Villains see a chance to get the upper hand and turn themselves in. Some like the Joker don't while others like Norman Osborne, the Green Goblin, was already known and so did not need too turn any thing else in. Not all turn themselves in of course but more do then don't. More follow the law then break it no matter how many years or decades they broke the law.

**Bat Cave**

Batman walks down the stairs. "Bruce will be ok for now but I am not sure what we should do. As much as I feel we should follow this law it is wrong. I know others like the Joker will never follow it. And if our identities are known they may target families and friends who don't have powers."

"And even if our friends and family do have powers this is just more persecution." Logan extends his claws. "The X Men are following the Professor and exposing themselves."

"How do you know that?"

"I was once, I once helped them. I joined the Titans but Professor X still thinks he controls what I do. I don't want my name on this list."

"You all agree with this? This is a law and we are supporters of that law."

"Are we really Batman?" Original Robin walks forward getting near Batman. "How many search warrants have you gotten? Or what about that father you started beating in front of his child? You have broken any rule you wanted before why change now?"

"Those were," Robin cuts him off.

"Don't defend yourself you know you broke the law. Speeding, running red lights, and driving the wrong way on the streets don't count either?"

"And you got search warrants when in Jump City?"

"No but I don't act like I am so much better I can break the law. I know I'm breaking the law but I know I do it for the better of the city. I don't act like I am so much better that the laws don't apply."

"Except for this one? Will you turn yourself in?"

"No. I don't think I'm so great I can break the law but I know this new law is wrong and I can help more with my identity secret then having it exposed."

"Robin, Batman, we have bigger problems then your history." Raven's eyes glow and her powers form around the new suit. "Robin he made this for you. I think you should take it and make a new identity for yourself."

"Why should I take it? Who knows what he did with it."

"Because right now you are Robin in Gotham. What does that mean?"

"I, that I'm his sidekick. I'm not that Robin any more I'm a new Robin I'm the leader of the Titans." The suit floats over to Robin who grabs it.

Raven sighs with relief. She knew Robin didn't get along with Batman any more and also knew the only way Robin would wear his new suit was if he was tricked. "I'll create some privacy for you." Her energy forms around him blocking every one's view as he changes.

**Gotham**

Killer Croc and Bane tear the door off of a bank vault. "You were right with the police busy chasing after Batman and Batman hiding from them we can do what we want!" Bane rips several deposit boxes out of the wall.

"Of course I know how they think. I've dealt with them so many times I can get a step ahead of them." Killer Croc finds some old gold jewelry and stuffs it in a sack.

**Bat Cave**

An alarm sounds and Batman checks the computer. "A bank robbery now? If I try and stop them I might have more trouble from the police then I do from who ever is robbing it."

"Then let them go." Raven yawns. "We have been awake for some time and I have strained my powers. If you don't mind I am getting some sleep."

"I can't just let who ever it is rob a bank."

"Then go and stop them and end up being shot by the police."

"They won't. It is higher ups pushing Commissioner Gordon."

"We'll go." Robin stretches and twists in the new suit. "It will give me a chance to test this out."

"Be careful it has been awhile since you dealt with the criminals here."

Raven forms a portal. "You can handle it. I am tired and strained myself enough as it is. When you come back don't bother me." She moves through the portal.

Raven finds herself in a guest room and lies down on the bed. She closes her eyes and soon falls asleep.

**Gotham Bank**

Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy fly in carrying Cyborg and Logan. "Titans go!" Starfire drops Logan who lands on the sidewalk leaving an impression.

"What the?" Killer Croc comes out and sees the Titans. "Bane we got company!"

"Batman showed up?" Bane smashes through the wall not caring for using the door. "No, you're not Batman."

"Long time no see Killer Croc." Robin lands and pulls a batarang out of the utility belt. "Huh, was looking for the bolas."

"What you're the Boy Wonder?"

"Man Wonder. I grew up and graduated, you can call me," He stops as a voice fills his head.

_Nightwing_

"Nightwing."

"It doesn't matter what your new name is we'll still crush you." Bane hits a button and more chemical fills his veins making his muscles bulge.

"I call the lizard." Logan's claws extend. "I fought your cousin back in New York City a couple times when Spider Man was out of town."

"I'll crush your bones boy." Logan smiles.

"I bet you say, turn yourself in that you can't."

"What?"

"Go ahead, bear hug me and if you can't crush my bones you turn yourself in." Logan walks forward with his arms down.

"I'll crush you in half!" Killer Croc leaps forward sweeping Logan up in a bear hug and squeezes as hard as you can. "Aaaa!" His animalistic scream doesn't give him the strength needed and Logan starts laughing.

"Come on you're not hugging granny."

"No!" Killer Croc tries again and squeezes so hard he bursts several tendons in his arms. He drops Logan and starts running knowing some thing had gone wrong.

"Croc you aren't leaving me!" Bane grabs a car and lifts it over his head.

A batarang flies through the air and cuts the tubes leading from Bane's tank of chemicals to his arm. "No, I won't," He falls to his knees as he loses strength.

"Give it up Bane." Nightwing hears sirens getting closer. "We'll let you both go if you drop what ever you stole."

"I don't think Croc has much choice." Logan kept his eye on Croc. Croc's arms hang by his sides useless.

"Why you letting us go?"

"This isn't my city any more and I don't feel like dealing with the police right now." Nightwing turns to the other Titans. "Let's go guys."

"Yes Robin." Starfire grabs Logan as Beast Boy turns in to a Pterodactyl and grabs Cyborg just as the police show up.

**Bat Cave**

Batman and the new Robin have several cots in the Bat Cave. "What about that emo chick? She's some where in the house."

"She already knows. But the others don't and I don't want them knowing." Batman hears a beeping noise and goes over to the computer. "Yes Alfred?"

"I just heard the news Sir should I come home?"

"No stay in England. So far we are fine even if we are busy hosting company."

"Did Master Dick come home?"

"Yes and he brought some friends."

"I hoped this would bring him home." Batman shakes his head.

"Alfred what does England think about this new law?"

"Several members of Parliament are contemplating a similar law but so many oppose it we doubt it will go any where."

"So England will be safe."

"Yes Sir. And I assume England would like having some help. This Mad Mod is quite a nuisance."

"A Titan group is there aren't they?"

"Yes Sir and I have been keeping an eye on them for you. They are spread out across Europe so not as effective as other Titan groups but I believe," An alarm sounds.

"Alfred they're coming back I'll call you later."

"Yes Sir." The connection is cut just before the Titans show up.

**Later That Evening**

Beast Boy and Terra shove two cots together so they can cuddle. Starfire sees this and looks at her cot then Nightwing. "Should we move our sleeping slabs so we can hug while we sleep?" Nightwing is glad for the mask covering his blushing.

"Um, I, I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Oh, ok." Starfire lies down on her bed facing away from Nightwing.

Nightwing takes the utility belt off and sets it aside. He lies down on his cot. He sees Beast Boy and Terra cuddling. "Maybe it wouldn't be inappropriate." He gets off the cot and picks it up setting it down near Starfire. He lies down and puts an arm around her. She moves closer with a smile on her face.

Cyborg sees the happy couples and walks away.

When he is far enough away he gets his communicator out and calls Sarah Simms. "Sarah, sorry I'm calling so late."

"Late? It isn't even seven yet."

"Oh yeah, time zones."

"Where are you? Are you ok? I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry but I can't say where I am but I'm ok. We had to get out before the military attacked the Tower. I'm glad you're ok."

"Of course I am I'm not a mutant or an alien."

"Wait, neither am I. I wonder if that means the law doesn't apply to me. I'm just part cybernetic."

"Huh, I didn't think about that but you're right! Then you can move back here!" Her squeal is loud and he flinches hoping the others didn't hear it.

"Uh, not right now. I'm a Titan and if the other Titans are being hunted then I'm being hunted."

"But, don't get hurt Cyborg. If you get hurt I won't forgive you."

"I promise I'll do my best. I miss you Sarah."

"I miss you too." She kisses the tips of her fingers then presses them against the screen of her communicator that she had been given by Cyborg. "Where ever you are have a good night and sweet dreams." She cuts the connection.

"I, if I don't fall under this law maybe I shouldn't be risking my neck. Maybe I shouldn't fight the entire United States. For my friends." He shakes his head. "My friends wouldn't turn their backs on me I won't turn mine on them."

Logan hears the legs of the cot crack. "I'm not fat I'm big boned." He gets up and folds the legs under so the cot lies flat on the floor. "Lucky Raven I bet she's sleeping on a nice warm bed."

**Wayne Manor**

Raven sits on the bed with her legs crossed meditating. "So much is wrong with this world. Why? If all he did was reverse time then how could this world be so different?" She focuses on her inner core while talking to herself hoping an answer would form.

**A/N And so we see a world where heroes are as much of criminals as the villains. How will the Titans survive? Will they stick with Gotham or move on? Will the police, military, go after them? **


	47. Chapter 47

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 10: Joker's Joke**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Wayne Manor**

Raven pulls her hands away from Bruce Wayne's temples. "You are hiding things from me Raven."

"Of course. I only know certain parts of you. I know about you being Batman, why you are Batman, so forth. I am only sharing the equivalent information with you. It is only fair."

"You would make a good leader Raven. A better one then Dick."

"That is not up for discussion." A beeping noise ends the conversation.

**Bat Cave**

Batman checks the report. "Commissioner Gordon is missing. They suspect I kidnapped him. We must find him he is one of my strongest allies."

"You have our help." Raven forms a portal then uses her power to grab Logan and pulls him through with her.

**Gotham**

The newly knighted Nightwing flies over the city with Starfire when they see the police zeppelin. "We better stay away from them."

"It looks like a giant balloon but has no string."

"It is a giant balloon, kind of." Nightwing and Starfire fly away from it.

Raven carries Logan with her powers but is thinking of dropping him. "Come on you can trust me! Who is he?"

"Ask me again and you'll have a long fall." Logan looks down several hundred feet below.

"Fine but if I guess right will you tell me I'm right?"

"No."

"Why not? That way you won't be telling me I'll guess it correctly."

"No."

"You're no fun." Raven stops and brings him up so they face each other.

"We are looking for Commissioner Gordon not playing twenty questions."

"I, I know but you said you couldn't find him with your powers so how could we find him the old fashion way?"

"I have nothing of his I can focus on. The things in his office have too much connection with every one else who goes in during the day."

"Well couldn't we go to his house and grab some thing?"

"The police are there. Even if I made a portal last I saw they were covering the home inside and out."

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and cranky and bored. Sleeping in that cave sucks and not being back in Jump City is confusing. I got used too going out, go left, and get donut. Now I turn left and end up in a dark alley. Movie theater? No here it is a gambling hall for Mafioso."

"Yes Gotham is darker then Jump City but we won't be here forever."

"Yeah we'll go east to Europe or west to Japan."

"Australia. I don't know Japanese and have no plans of going to Japan any time soon." A small smile appears on her face then disappears. "I'm hoping this law will be deemed unconstitutional by the Supreme Court and we can move back to Jump City."

"What if it isn't? Or it is and we don't go back? I'm getting tired of being around Beast Boy and Terra all the time. They're so sweet I might get diabetes." He sticks his tongue out and makes a face.

"Back at the Tower we had separation. Back at Jump City we could leave freely. But as long as this law is enforced we will be criminals and must stay hidden."

"What if Commissioner Gordon is just hiding? Doesn't want the flak from going after Batman, or not going after him?"

"No. He wouldn't do that. Robin and Batman know him well enough I trust their instinct on this."

"Ok but I don't detect any danger here. If he was kidnapped or some thing I'd feel it if we got close enough."

"Then we keep searching."

**Bat Cave**

Cyborg hooks himself up to the computer. "Whoa, Batman has data on every thing Gotham." Cyborg continues configuring with the computer.

**Gotham**

Batman flies over the city in his Batwing. He sees the blimp and avoids it. "Titans have you found any thing?"

"Not yet. We'd let you know." Robin is getting annoyed. The Titans were his group not Batman's. He is using heat vision on the cowl of his new suit. He looks over at Starfire and switches through the viewing modes. "Starfire? Do you have two hearts?"

"Yes Robin. Why? Do you not have two hearts?"

"Uh, no." He switches the view back to heat and continues looking for Jim Gordon.

**New York City**

Adrien Toomes and Mac Gargan are released after giving all that was required to the police. "We're not criminals now are we? What should we do?"

"The Mayor has a million dollar bounty on Spider Man. How about we go get him?"

"They might give us medals for that Gargan." Both laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. The law had made them heroes and the heroes villains.

**Abandoned Television Studio**

"Hahaha! Come on Harley we must do better then that if we want the Bats giving us what I want."

"Sorry Mister J." She cranks on a lever.

High above a tank full of sharks hangs Commissioner Gordon. "He won't do it! He'll come and he'll stop you."

"In which case I hit the button and you drop in on our friends." Joker taps the glass. "The Bats will be exposed by no one else. If he defies me he loses you and your lovely daughter."

"Don't you dare talk about her!"

"Tsk tsk Commish. If Batman doesn't give me what I want I'll find her and I'll make her spill her guts one way or another." Joker's laugh echoes around the studio. "Harley aren't you done yet?"

"We're almost ready Mister J." She turns a camera towards him. "Ready when you are."

"Good." Lights turn on and shine down on him. "Do it." A henchman flips a switch.

**Gotham**

Every television switches to the Joker. "Hello boys and girls of Gotham. I have a surprise for you!" The camera zooms in on Gordon. "This new law is quite a bother for some of us. The Bats I'm sure is running away as we speak. But if he keeps running his friend starts swimming." The rope lowers a little. "So Batman come here and show me who you really are! If you don't Commissioner Gordon dies. I'll give you say, two hours. Chop chop Bats or my friends start chomp chomp." The connection is cut.

"The Joker is behind this I should have known."

"Batman what do we do? Two hours doesn't give us a lot of time."

"We have a few tricks up our sleeve the Joker won't have planned for." Batman contacts Nightwing. "Joker has Gordon."

"Where?"

"He made his television debut which means the signal was sent out from a studio."

"He couldn't just hack in to it?"

"He isn't that savvy. Also the old entertainment district has several studios he could be hiding in but you have the Titans here we can cover all of them."

"We will, on my orders."

"Of course Nightwing. I'm heading back for the Bat Cave."

"Why?"

"I have a plan Nightwing. Let me know when you find him."

"I will." They cut the connection.

**Old Gotham Entertainment District**

Joker walks around the tank holding the sharks. "So Commish any idea on who the Bats is?"

"No, no idea."

"Oh don't bother lying of course you have an idea. You ran up to Wayne Manor for cheese and crackers?"

"No, well, who do you think it is?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"I thought it was some one hired by Wayne. He says he was kidnapped by the man who then demanded funding for his project. Wayne funded him and has funded him in other ways."

"The boy? I suspected Wayne was involved. All those gadgets cost money and I even once suspected Wayne himself! But that playboy is so busy with the ladies and the money he couldn't be."

"And you aren't busy with the same thing?"

"Mister J only needs one lady!" Harley Quinn crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out.

"Yes Harley you're all I need." Joker rolls his eyes. "So Commish who on his payroll is the Batman? One of his many minions running around the city who knew one could be the Batman."

"Yes well, what will you do? If he does show up and reveals himself what will you do?"

"I don't know I haven't planned for it."

"You, you didn't plan for it? So what are you doing this for?"

"I don't really like plans. Sure I'll do the work and get things started but after that? Chaos Commissioner is more too my liking. Of course Batman is the order I despise so the more chaos I create the more order he must create." Joker laughs loudly.

"Will you really let me go if he reveals who he is?"

"Of course! Harley will let you go right in the water." Joker continues laughing.

**Gotham**

Raven and Logan fly over the old Entertainment section of Gotham. "I'm not detecting danger." Logan tries focusing on the buildings. "He may not be in direct danger at this time."

"Why he sent me." Raven closes her eyes and tries focusing on the memory.

"Raven what are you doing?" Logan feels Raven's energy disappear and starts falling.

"Sorry." Her powers grab him. "I'm setting you down so I can try and focus my powers on several buildings at once." She flies down with Logan and sets him on the roof of a building.

Changeling and Terra fly across the city. "Any idea where the old entertainment section is?" Terra looks down at old buildings but doesn't know what they are.

"No idea I've never been here before."

**Bat Cave**

Batman lands the Batwing in the cave and steps out. He sees Cyborg near the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just configuring with it. As long as I'm here I might as well download the maps, telephone numbers, and backround information on the criminals here."

"Is that all you took?" Batman walks quietly towards Cyborg who doesn't realize the tone of voice Batman was using meant he was angry.

"Yeah I didn't need any thing else. Is there any thing else I should have grabbed? Oh the underground and train stations! We don't have those in Jump City so I didn't think about those."

"No you don't need those." Batman gets between Cyborg and the computer. "You won't be here for long."

"You don't know that. Until the others decide on where we're going we're stuck here." Batman leans over the control panel and starts going through files.

"You could go back. You're a Cyborg you aren't a mutant or alien. You can prove that easily and go back."

"Just because I'm not affected by the law doesn't mean my friends aren't. If they want my friends they gotta go through me first."

"You show a lot of loyalty to some one so young and inexperienced."

"We're all the same age but he's the only one who trained under you. Besides he's been a good leader, mostly." Batman catches that last word.

"Mostly?"

"Well, when Deathstroke is involved Nightwing gets a little too focused. But he's led us against a demon and worse."

"A demon? I've dealt with demons before, alone."

"None like Trigon."

"Raven's father?"

"You know about that? How?"

"She knows about me so she felt I should know about her. She would be a better leader then Di, Nightwing."

"What is with you two? Nightwing never told any of us what happened. When I was growing up all I heard about was Batman and Robin the amazing duo stopping Two Face and Joker and others."

"If he doesn't trust you with it I won't tell you." Batman closes a few folders and shuts the computer off. "Robin, keep an eye on him while I prepare."

"Yes Batman." Robin leaps out of the Batwing and lands behind Cyborg.

**Gotham **

Raven's energy spreads out from her and covers the nearby buildings. "No, not these." It continues spreading out.

**Abandoned Studio**

Joker sees a dark energy enter through a window. "Is that you Batman? Come out come out where ever you are."

**Roof**

Raven's eyes snap open as her powers are sucked back in to her. "I found him." She gets her communicator out and contacts the other Titans.

**Abandoned Studio**

Joker looks out a window. "I know he's coming. He is smart enough too figure out where we are." He has a gun in his right hand. He waves it around wildly.

"Be careful with that thing!"

"Don't worry it isn't dangerous unless I take the safety off, like this." Gordon hears the clicking noise of Joker taking the safety off. "And pull the hammer back like this." He hears the cocking noise and regrets saying any thing about it.

**Bat Cave**

"Thank you Nightwing. Keep him distracted I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"One I'm still working on. I would have cut it close if I had to complete it and find him."

"Yeah well I think we can handle him."

"Don't move in on him. If this works I can neutralize a lot of problems for Gotham."

"Fine I'll give the orders not to move in, yet." Nightwing cuts the connection before Batman can respond.

**Gotham**

The Titans assemble on a roof near where Joker was. "Batman has a plan and this is still his city. If he wants this done his way then he can have it his way."

"Are you sure? We're the Teen Titans we can handle him."

"No, you can't Beast Boy. I've dealt with him in the past I know how he thinks. The only one who can deal with him is Batman now. Not because he can punch harder or think faster but because he is the one Joker wants."

"Just like back at Jump City. If I could see his mind I wonder if I could heal it."

"No Raven no one could heal it because it wasn't damaged. I think he's always been like that. He may have suppressed it before his accident but it was always there." The Titans look up in the sky as the Batwing flies over.

**Abandoned Studio**

Joker hears the sound of footprints on the roof. "He's never so loud he's like a cheating husband sneaking in after a night of drinking and women." Joker keeps an eye on all the windows and the front entrance.

An explosion forms a hole in the roof and Batman drops down. "Hello Joker."

"Bats long time no see! I took a road trip and bought you a souvenir from the west coast." Joker points at the shark tank.

"I see. So what is it Joker what do you want?"

"Your real identity! I can't find out by reading some blog on the interwebs! No I must know first hand who you really are. I must know who has been hounding me all these," Joker is cut off by the sound of the windows shattering as the Teen Titans crash through.

"What are you doing here? I said stay back!"

"I detected danger."

"Of course you detected danger this is the Joker."

"I detected a trap."

"Again this is the Joker."

"Your friends came all the way here for me? Oh you shouldn't have." Joker laughs.

"We're here for ourselves." Nightwing glares at Joker. "Let the Commissioner go now."

"I will when I see who is under the mask."

"Joker you will find out one way or another. Why do this?"

"Because I can! Now do it or Harley drops him."

"Very well," Batman reaches up towards his cowl.

"No don't do it." Nightwing reaches for the utility belt when Raven's powers wrap around his wrist.

"No, let him."

"Raven let me go now! We can't let him do this."

"It is already done." Batman pulls on the cowl…

"Yes! Wait, what?" The Joker as is every one else is confused.

"I am a machine." Batman's face had opened revealing a robot. "I was invented by some one who used the funds he blackmailed from Bruce Wayne for my creation. He died shortly after I was made and others took over for him."

"No way dude. Nightwing why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy looks to be on the verge of tears.

"I was sworn secrecy." Nightwing holds a smile back. "I'm sorry it came to this."

"It is not your fault." The face closes and Batman looks normal. "Commissioner Gordon I am sorry I could not tell you after all these years."

"I, this is unbelievable." Gordon looks down at the shark tank. "Let me go Joker, he did it."

"Harley, let him go."

"Sure thing Mister J." She releases a latch and Gordon drops towards the water.

"I got him." Raven forms a portal under Gordon who falls through the other side away from the shark tank.

"Oh well that was just backup." Joker holds up a controller. "It was nice talking with you but now that I know you're nothing more then an advanced toaster I will bid my farewell." He pushes a button and several small agile robots come out from the shadows and attack the Titans and Batman while Joker and Harley get away.

Logan slashes one across the chest exposing wiring. He dodges a claw from the robot and swipes back cutting it again.

Beast Boy morphs in to a raptor and leaps on another shoving the deadly scythe like toe claw in to it.

Starfire powers up and blasts one robot with a starbolt.

Nightwing digs through the utility belt before finding several small discs. He runs and leaps over one robot and places one of the small discs on it. He dodges a kick from another robot and sticks a small disc on the leg.

Nightwing leaps around dodging attacks and placing more small discs on the robots. "Titans stay away from them." He presses a button on his belt and the small discs beep three times before detonating destroying the robots.

"Good job Nightwing." Batman comes out from where he had been hiding. "I still haven't given the copy directions for fighting." He puts a hand on the shoulder of the machine Batman. "I think it is better that a machine can't harm humans."

"Whoa, wait, so that, dude!" Beast Boy crosses his arms and glares. "You tricked us!"

"I tricked Joker. And Commissioner Gordon." He looks over at where Commissioner Gordon was lying unconscious.

"Now what do we do? The machines not the Batman are all broken but the scary looking man got away."

"You go back to the Bat Cave. I'll help Commissioner Gordon before coming back. The Joker will come around eventually." The Titans take off as Batman redirects the machine Batman to go home also.

**A/N The title is that batman played a joke on the Joker with the robot Batman. The Titans are settling down in Gotham but things are still hectic. With the law making some of them criminals and others not will it split the group? So far Cyborg has thought of leaving the Titans and going home since he does not fall under the law but is sticking with his friends. If things get bad will he continue? We must wait and see!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 53: Unmasked Part II**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/seires**

"**It's not what you look at it's what you see." Henry David Thoreau **

Terry is perched on top of a building watching thee Jokers. "Bruce they're up too some thing more then pranks." He zooms the vision of the mask on an item in the lead Joker's hand. "That's no rubber chicken."

"Be careful they're going in to the cryogenics building. The chemicals in there can freeze you nearly instantly."

"Won't the suit protect me?"

"In Antarctica yes but not when the temperature drops below negative fifty."

"I'll bring a sweater then." Terry leaps off of the building and lands outside of the cryogenics entrance. "This should be easy after dealing with the real one." He goes inside.

Terry is invisible as he moves through the rafters of the Cryogenic lab. He follows the Jokers. "Shouldn't I take them out already?"

"Wait and see why they are there. If they were called the Freezers I'd have an idea but they're Jokers." Bruce has the view finder up. "I can't think of any technology they would want in a Cryogenics lab."

"We'll find out soon." Terry lands on the floor silently after the Jokers go through a door.

Inside the Jokers go through the drawers of the office. "Look for Jack he said it was under Jack."

"He shoulda given us a last name."

Bruce watches through the view finder. "Wait for them too find the file and see what they do. I'm running a database of Jack's that may be tied with the Jokers."

The large muscle for the Jokers finds the file and the leader takes it. "What are all these numbers?" He opens the file and finds several pages of information. "These aren't bank codes they're useless."

"Wait babes!" The female Joker grabs the file. "He said we would find some thing worth more then money here. We gotta find it." She looks over the papers. "DNA? We gotta find vial #99287."

"A vial of blood? Who cares about that? We better go before the bats shows up."

"Already have." Terry reveals himself.

"Get him!" The Jokers attack.

Batman dodges a punch and kneels the attacker in the gut. He turns and kicks another one hard in the chest sending them flying over a desk. "Is that all you got? Now you have me laughing."

"Laugh at this rodent." Batman is hit in the back with a chair and knocked too the floor. The Joker takes the broken part of the chair and holds it like a knife. "Let's see what makes you tick."

"Tock." Batman kicks him hard in the stomach hard. He leaps up on to his feet and ax handles the punk on the back of the head knocking him out. "This is what the fifth time you've been arrested ? Maybe this time they'll keep you locked up." Batman handcuffs the Jokers.

After contacting the police Terry boasts. "Four Jokers in under five minutes."

"Four?" Bruce is still looking through the view finder. "Why do I only count three?"

"Oh crap the girl where did she go?"

The female Joker is in the inner part of the Cryogenic lab. "Come on we gotta find it. It's here, or here, there!" She opens a freezer and finds a box with the serial number on it. "This better be worth it." She takes off with the box.

Batman searches the Cryogenic lab and finds an open freezer. "Hey, what was the number they were looking for?"

"Nine, nine, two, eight and seven. It would be in that freezer." Batman leans over and looks in.

"One box is missing."

"Are you sure it's only one? Your counting skills aren't up too par lately."

"Yes it's only one." Batman closes the freezer.

The next morning Terry is in front of school when Max sees him. "Hey long ears why so tired?"

"Worked late, again. And don't call me that in public."

"Like any one would know what it meant. No wait Dana might now."

"What do you mean?" Max looks at the ground suddenly interested in her shoes. "You didn't, did you? No of course you didn't. Right?" She doesn't respond. "How could you? Max when the old guy finds out I will be in so much trouble."

"I'm tired of hearing her bitc," A scream interrupts Max.

Across the parking lot a large truck smashes through several parked cars. It turns and slams in to another. "You lying cheating pig! I saw you with your ex last night!" The truck backs up then slams in to the same car.

"I'll let this one go we have some thing more important." Terry grabs Max by the arm and drags her towards the school.

Terry pulls Max in to a janitor closet. "What did you do exactly?"

"I told her who Batman was. She was near tears after you blew off your last date."

"I was fighting the Joker. The _real_ Joker and not some punk in a mask. I nearly died doing it too."

"She didn't know that but now she does."

"I'll lie and make up an excuse for you saying that. I can't let her know who I am. It's too dangerous."

"How? She knows but no one else does."

"And if she blabs about knowing? You really messed up Max and I'll clean it up."

"But Terry please don't do this. She deserves too know," The door swings open.

"Max! Terry!" Dana is fuming. "I knew it! Max you think I'm an idiot?"

"No Dana I told you the truth. Tell her Terry."

"She lied. I'm not, him."

"How long?" Both give her a confused look. "How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?"

"Whoa hey it's not like that." Dana slaps Terry.

"Shut up jerk! And you, I thought you were my friend!" Dana turns and runs away crying.

"Now look what you did Max!" Terry runs after Dana.

Dana runs in to the girl's locker room and Terry doesn't follow. "It's not what it looked like!"

"Go away! I hate you!"

"Dana please listen it's not like that with Max! She's just a friend."

"Right! You always make time for her. You blow me off but you always find time for her."

"I do not! It just, well, we're friends. I don't need too pay attention when I'm hanging out with a friend. But when I'm with you I want too focus on you and only you. Not help with my homework or the latest gossip."

"Oh I can't help you with your homework? And if you aren't dating behind my back why did she make up that lie?"

"I, I don't know. She is an idiot for saying that."

"Go away Terry!" The first bell rings.

"We'll talk later." Terry walks away.

After class Terry tries talking with Dana but she ignores him. Frustrated he kicks the wheel of another car. "Ow," He rubs his foot.

"Hey there's an easy way too fix this." Terry doesn't turn around.

"Go away. You screwed every thing up."

"I didn't! If you show her who you really are then she'll know the truth."

"I can't! Now leave me alone!" Terry walks away at a fast pace.

Terry is at the bat cave spewing to Bruce. "And she thinks I can just show myself! I can't do that it will put Dana in danger."

"And you think I would let you?"

"I, well, how could you stop me?"

"With the fail safe. Like before when you first stole the suit."

"Well don't worry I'm not doing it. Did you find any thing out about what was stolen last night?"

"Yes and no. What was stolen wasn't normal or on their normal logs. A doctor took specific care of it."

"So you did find stuff."

"No. That's just it there was no list of the doctor or what else he was storing. Just the folder and it had a small list. He shouldn't have been there but the lab's records show he worked there decades ago. I found the file the Jokers were after and the name on it is Jack, just Jack."

"So a famous actor who does the whole one name thing?"

"I already checked that and no. The only connection I can make is that one time, many, many years ago the real Joker used the name Jack, just Jack."

"But we took care of him already. What would he have stored here?"

"Blood, Plasma, Semen, and some thing that was blacked out."

"I'm guessing not some thing good." Terry looks at the screen. "Um, cloning with the blood, some thing else with the little boys."

"I doubt twenty years from now you'll be fighting his son or his clone. That other chemical is what I'm worried about. He must have left instructions for the Jokers in case we stopped him."

"So he had a back up plan for a back up plan. I thought this guy was insane."

"He is. But insane doesn't make you sloppy. I'm keeping an eye on Tim Drake just in case they target him."

"I better go out and look for the Jokers. If I can get that box I'll save us a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea."

Terry pilots the Batmobile through Gotham. "I don't see any one. I don't even see a car. What's going on?"

"There isn't any thing on the news. I'll check other news sources." Bruce brings up a screen. "I'll alert you too any thing."

"So will I." He flies through the silent skies of Gotham.

An hour later he lands near a club. "I found some people."

"There have been no news alerts. I don't get how the city is so silent."

"Maybe they're all indoors?" Terry gets out of the Batmobile. "What the? How could she!"

"What?"

"She's already out with Nelson. How could she?"

"Terry stop. This isn't about her or Nelson. We must find the Jokers and why no one is out."

"They might know." Terry readies too leap down.

"Don't do it Terry I'll stop you." Bruce readies the kill switch.

"At this height I might not make it." Terry leaps off and starts gliding down.

"I'm sorry." Bruce hits the switch.

Terry's muscles freeze up as the suit shocks him. "Aaaa!" He falls nearly half the height of the building before Bruce stops.

"Use the grapple hook and land safely. If you defy me again I'm shocking you." Terry uses the grapple hook and lands safely. "Terry after defeating the Joker I was ready too give you more freedom but if you keep doing this then I'll restrict you."

"Fine I'll let it go." _This time._

Terry spends several more hours looking for some Jokers but can't. For once they weren't out joy riding and causing chaos.

An old woman is sitting in a room with her two granddaughters. The female Joker comes in. "Well?"

"I found him. He's coming over but he wants too know what's going on."

"Don't worry that fraud will get what he deserves. Dressing up as the Joker what a joke that is." She doesn't laugh.

"Come on Nana Harley this can't work its science fiction."

"The Joker came back after decades once before and he will come back again." She waits for the former Joker leader who dressed as the real Joker.

A few minutes later he bursts in. "You know it is rude not too knock."

"Look grams why am I here?"

"Because of what you think you are." Her granddaughters step on either side of him. "You dress and look like the Joker but you aren't. He was a genius and a real man." She taps the top of her cane. "And soon you will be one too."

"I already am and I'm getting out of here."

"Not so fast." Another Joker gang member steps out and holds the former leader in the chair. "You want too be the Joker we'll make you the real Joker."

"What, how?" Nana Harley reveals an injection gun. She tosses it to the female Joker.

"Do it." She injects the former leader in the neck.

"Ha, nothing happened. Now I'm leaving before," He stops. "Before," He tries again. "Ha, ha ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!" His laughter fills the room.

"Yes, come back baby. I know I got old but I never left your side!" Nana Harley watches as the mutagen mixed with Joker's DNA affects the former Joker leader.

The next morning during class Terry writes Dana several notes but crumples them up before he gives them too her.

During lunch he follows Dana out of the cafeteria. "Dana please listen."

"No scumbag. You are such a dreg."

"I'm not dating Max. She's just a friend."

"A friend you spend more time with then me."

"And you know why? Because she told the truth."

"What?"

"I, am," Terry looks around then whispers. "Batman."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No! And I can prove it. I'll take you to the Batcave after school to prove it."

"Why not prove it now?"

"Fine," He grabs Dana by the wrist and they hurry out of the school.

Terry is on his motorcycle with Dana on the back hanging on. "If you're lying I'll kill you Terry."

"I'm not trust me." He drives off of the main road an up towards Wayne Manor.

Bruce is sleeping when an alarm sounds. "He's at school it can't be him. Joker. They must have done it already but how and who?" He gets out of bed and grabs his cane. "Ace, come."

Terry parks the motorcycle in the middle of the Batcave. "Now do you believe me?" She looks around mouth agape.

"But, this, this is crazy. Terry how can you be Batman?"

"Technically I'm the new Batman. The old one is still retired." Terry shows her the case of old costumes. "The Commissioner was Batgirl."

"Wow. Terry you risk your life every night for the city. How could you keep this from me?"

"If the bad guys knew you were my girlfriend it would make you a target. I must keep those I care about safe."

"But then how did Max know?"

"She figured it out. She made a program too figure out who Batman was. She was right." He goes over to the main computer and checks the cameras. Sure enough he and Dana are being recorded. "Computer delete all video starting from twenty minutes ago too five minutes from now."

"So she's been helping you out like she was Robin?"

"No more like Alfred."

"Alfred?" Terry laughs.

"Long story I'll tell you later." Terry hears a noise. "Crap he woke up."

"Who?"

"The old Batman. We better go." He hurries to the motorcycle. "Hurry if he finds out I did this I'm fired."

"Fired? Bruce Wayne was Batman?"

"I'll tell you later just get on." She gets on behind Terry and he tears out of there.

Bruce hurries as fast as he can down the stairs. Ace beats him down and starts sniffing. "What is it boy? Do you smell him?" Ace barks. "Keep sniffing I'll check the cameras."

Terry takes a shortcut nearly wiping out. "Terry be careful!"

"If we aren't back at school before lunch is over we'll be in trouble."

"So what we skip a class."

"If the old man calls and finds out we were missing from class on the same day some one was in the Batcave he'll figure it out." Terry cuts a car off and takes another short cut.

Bruce fights with the computer. "Play back all video starting thirty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Bruce I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It has been deleted."

"Who, no, I know who." Bruce glares at the monitor. "McGinnis."

Terry slides in to a parking spot. "Go, go!" He picks Dana up and runs in to the school.

Terry and Dana make it too their classes just before the bell ring. "Phew." Terry wipes the sweat from his brow.

After school Terry talks with Dana. "If I call you yell at me and call me names."

"What, why?"

"Bruce will know we were there but if he can't prove it then he's got nothing. Right now you and I are fighting. So if you see my number or hear my voice yell at me." Terry walks over to his motorcycle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok Terry, bye." He turns his motorcycle on and takes off.

He isn't home when his phone rings. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Terry what were you doing here?"

"Huh? I just got out of school."

"Some one was here and the computer accepted their voice commands. I know it was you. Get here, now."

"But I got homework."

"Get here now!"

"Fine, I'll be there." Terry hangs up.

At Nana Harley's house she checks on the former Joker leader. "Are you there yet?"

"Stop this! I, I can't think. Who are you?"

"Nope, we still need time." She closes the door.

Terry makes it too the Batcave and goes in. "What are you talking about? I was at school all day."

"I already called them." Terry knows Bruce is waiting for him too trip up.

"And they told you I was there all day because I was. Not that I wish I was. I got in a huge fight with Dana and she won't forgive me."

"Oh yeah? Give me your phone." Terry gets it out and hands it to Bruce. He finds Dana's number and dials it.

"Terry why are you calling me again? I said leave me **alone!** How many times do I gotta say it? You cheating lying son of a bi," Bruce hangs up the phone.

"Is she still cursing? She's really mad at me." Bruce hands the phone back.

"Yeah, she is. If it wasn't you then who was it?"

"Uh, Barbara? Tim?"

"No and no. I already called them."

"Uh, Nightwing, Dick Grayson?" Bruce shakes his head again. "Then I don't know. It wasn't me. I can't believe you thought I would skip school. If my mom grounds me I can't exactly save the city." Terry sighs. "You never dealt with this when you were Batman."

"I had business meetings and parties for the big Whigs. I fell asleep during several meetings and probably cost myself a few billion over the years."

"Yeah but you weren't grounded for it. Not that I'd be losing much. Dana's mad at me and Max won't come near…" Bruce cuts Terry off.

"Max."

"But she can't control the computer can she? And she's never been here."

"No but she is a good computer hacker and could have tracked you here electronically. And she used voice recordings of you for the computer. Do you remember her missing a class?"

"No but I don't have every class with her." Terry starts sweating. "Let me call her. If you call her she'll be on guard and probably know why you're calling." Terry dials her number. "Max, what were you thinking?"

"Huh? Wait is this about the Batman and Dana thing?"

"No this is about you sneaking in to the Batcave today."

"Whoa hey I didn't do that."

"Really? Then why did Bruce just get done tearing me a new one? Some one came in and left after messing with the computer."

"Inque could do that."

"Not by voice command."

"I didn't I swear!"

"Did you take pictures? Are you going to Dana's right now to show her proof? Max if you are I'll stop you."

"Terry I swear I didn't!"

"Then meet me at Club 54, alone, with out Dana. If you did this you way went over the line."

"Fine McGinnis I'll be there." She hangs up on him.

"Crap. I'll be back in an hour or so. If I come back with her I'll let you deal with it. If I don't please give me a couple of hours too get as far away as possible before calling the police."

"You're finally taking this seriously, why?"

"Dana is important too me. If the bad guys ever suspected she meant some thing too Batman they'd hurt her. Max could make her a target like I made that kid a target when I was first starting out."

"Go, I'll keep an eye on the news and emergency lines. If Batman is needed I'll call you."

"He might be needed too stop Terry McGinnis." Terry gets on his motorcycle and leaves the Batcave.

Terry parks behind Club 54 and goes inside. He sees Max sitting at a table. He walks over and sits close. "Max, we gotta whisper."

"About what? Why are you accusing me?"

"I know it wasn't you, it was me. But I can't let Bruce know."

"Why?"

"I took Dana there." Max nearly squeaks as she holds in a scream.

"You did? That's crazy. When?"

"During lunch. We got back in time for class. So far I've covered my tracks but now we need a scapegoat."

"And you chose me? I'm no goat McGinnis."

"Hey you started this by telling her. Now you can finish it. Dana will know and I won't be stripped of the suit."

"He wouldn't dare."

"He nearly killed me last night, literally. I jumped off a roof and he used a fail safe on the suit too disable it. If he hadn't reactivated it I would have broken my neck. So please Max take the heat. I'll forgive you for telling Dana and help with Bruce on going easy."

"Fine but then we're even." They leave Club 54.

As Terry and Max walk towards his motorcycle three T's show up. "Hey mud shark what's wrong? Couldn't find a white woman?"

"Huh?" Terry is confused but Max gets mad.

"What did you call him?"

"He's going after mud so he's a mud shark. Got a problem with that little monkey?" Now Terry gets it.

"Ok I'll give you three seconds before we beat all of you so badly not even your mothers will recognize you."

"It's three on one and a half. And we fight dirty." One pulls out a metal pipe while another pulls out a knife.

"Good cause so do I." Max kicks one in the groin dropping him.

"And I do too." Terry spits in the face of the knife wielder before slamming an elbow in to his face breaking his nose.

Max leaps at the pipe wielder and kicks him hard in the side. He swings the pipe and she ducks underneath it.

Terry gets behind the pipe wielder and punches him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Punks."

"Racist pigs." Max kicks the first one hard. "We better go before more of them show up." Terry and Max get on his motorcycle and leave.

Terry pulls slowly in to the Batcave. "Act like you've seen it before." He gets off of the motorcycle but avoids Max. "So Max you really thought you could bring her up here?"

"Well you know if she knew then things would work out."

"She wouldn't think you and Terry are dating." She flinches at the tone of voice Bruce was using. "But she would be in a lot of danger. I've had decades of dealing with loved ones and my enemies. I lost a friend because the Joker found out she meant some thing too Batman. I lost another because Two Face targeted him after he saw me save him."

"Yeah but there's no Joker or Two face today. The bad guys are all about money and junk."

"Kobra is about world domination. Several are all about revenge. Max if Dana is hurt because she knows Terry's secret how would you feel? What if she were killed?"

"I, I didn't think about that."

"No you didn't think. For such a smart girl you make stupid decisions. You wonder why I don't want you more involved with this and now I have proof why you aren't."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I promise I won't bring her here. You're right if she was hurt or killed it would ruin Terry. I'm sorry Terry please, forgive me."

"I do because I know you won't bring her here. Now maybe you can help me work things out with her."

"Later. You have work Terry."

"Oh yeah, Max, do you know why no one was out last night?"

"Huh?"

"When I was out last night the city was quiet. I might have seen five cars total."

"Oh, the Cult of Assassins Series Finale was on last night. They're already saying it broke television records in viewers. How could you not know?"

"Do you think we watch much television?"

"Oh, yeah. I need a ride back."

"Take my motorcycle. I have better wheels here."

That night Terry is out in the Batmobile. _Thank God that worked. I need Batman. This city needs Batman. Bruce and his stupid rules. Crap how did it go? Any fool can make a rule and any fool will mind it. Hey I paid attention in class some time I wonder when._

**A/N Ok, first episode. I started off with that quote and the line about fools and rules is by the same man. Why? IDK, I thought it would add more. But why the first quote? One looks at Batman but what do they see? One looks at the former Joker leader who dressed as Joker but what did they see? It was a kind of theme for the episode but not overt. **

**I'm putting this up and the next episode in place of Teen Titans because I'm busy working on CLS2. I wrote this a few months ago after watching the Batman Beyond series but only had like 3-5 ideas and then ran out so stopped.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 54: Laugh Out Loud**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

"**All this worldly wisdom was once the unamiable heresy of some wise man." Henry David Thoreau**

Terry and Dana sneak around during lunch. "When can we see each other outside of school?"

"As soon as I figure out a way that keeps Bruce from knowing you know." He kisses her. "I'm sorry about, this."

"Hey the janitor closet isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be." She kisses him back.

After school Terry goes to the batcave. "So Bruce any leads on what the Jokers wanted?"

"Joker DNA. And some new mutagenic program that was paid for by the Joker has ties with what ever the Jokers stole. I'm not sure yet but I think they may have found a way too bring back the Joker. It could take a few years I'm not sure yet."

"What could?"

"Regrowing the Joker. But if it is only his DNA then it won't have the memories or wounds the Joker had."

"Wounds? How did he get them?"

"He's told me several stories over the years. None of them true I'm sure. But hopefully I'll have time too train you for handling him."

"I already did."

"No you took care of an implanted memory of the Joker. This could be the real Joker. Or it could be some one entirely new. The files we found were incomplete. I'm guessing the good doctor either kept separate files or the information in his head. Either way we don't have a complete picture."

"So what do I do?"

"Be Batman. I'm setting up certain tests for you. Maybe if the real Joker comes back you will stop him."

"Maybe?"

"I couldn't. Robin did in the end. The original Arkham Asylum closed years ago but check it out for clues. The Jokers were more organized under Joker and may be following his plans or some one else's."

"Who else could it be?"

"I'm not so sure Harley Quinn died now. If the Joker could come back maybe she could. Just be careful the Joker was my worst enemy. He couldn't be intimidated."

"But he can be made fun of." Terry goes and changes before heading out.

Harley Quinn checks on the Joker. "Babs are you ready?"

"Ha, ha ha, old woman who you calling Babs?" The person rocks back and forth in the chair they are chained too.

"More then laughing, good! The stuff in the box said it might take a week or so. Soon you'll be back, very soon." She hobbles out of the room with help from her cane. "I have some other plans ready."

Several EPA scientists are near the waters edge with a Geiger Meter. "That old submarine shouldn't be giving off this much radiation."

"The water's been poisoned and several thousand fish have turned up dead. The reactor may have a leak." The water nearby starts boiling. "Get back this could be bad."

"Oh yes, very bad." Blight steps out of the water. "I'm mean, I'm green, and I'm back!" He laughs evilly.

"Aaaa!" The scientists turn and run away.

Batman is flying over the city when a signal comes through. "Some one is robbing a nearby store. Take care of it quickly."

"No problem Bruce this will be easy." Batman flies the Batmobile towards the store.

He hovers above the store and exits the Batmobile. When he lands he sees two Jokers inside pointing knives at the store clerk. He makes himself invisible as he gets closer. "Come on man get the dough in the bag or we'll make you smile."

"I can't just open it you must make a purchase. It is part of the store's security."

"Fine, scan this." A Joker grabs a candy bar and hands it over.

Batman makes himself visible just before opening the door. "Good job stalling them so I could get here."

"Back off Batsy or we kill the old man."

"With what?" Batman lunges at the two Jokers and knocks the knives out of their hands. He kicks one hard in the head knocking him out. The other tries escaping but Batman hits him with a Batarang on the back of knee making him fall. Before he can recover Batman lands on top of him and punches him knocking him out. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you Batman."

"No problem it's what I do." Batman binds both Joker's hands. "The police should be here soon." He walks out of the store.

A Joker has a large blade in his hand. He leaps out from behind a dumpster and slashes Batman across the back. Terry feels the blade cut in to his flesh and bounce off of his shoulder blade. He turns and throws a Batarang knocking the blade away. "Back off." He knows he's hurt and may not handle a fight well.

"Fine, what ever Bats." The Joker turns and runs after picking up the blade.

"Terry your suit is damaged."

"I'm damaged. I can feel it bleeding."

"Get here now. I'll sew the wound."

"Control the Batmobile. I, I'm already feeling weak." Batman's rockets fire and he flies up in the air landing in the Batmobile.

The Joker with the blade puts it in a plastic bag. Two more Jokers come out of a car and grab it. One pulls out a phone and dials a number. "We got it."

"Good. We'll have Dr. Oolong look it over and enter it in to the database. Dee Dee," The two girls nod. "Get the doctor ready. Make sure he knows that this is very important too us and if he messes it up he will pay for it."

"Yes Nana Harley." They leave the room.

Terry winces as Bruce sews the wound shut. "I'll pay for any medical treatment you might need."

"Like what? What do I need?"

"They hit the bone. I didn't find a bone chip but I may have missed it. Also any muscle damage may come later. Go home and rest. If your back or shoulder hurt tomorrow let me know."

"It's still early."

"You're hurt. If he had aimed higher you could have lost your head. I'm wondering what they were planning."

"Planning? They were some thugs robbing a store."

"And one staid outside waiting for you with a machete. He may have killed you if he staid and fought but he ran off. It sounds like the Joker's may have a leader who makes plans like this."

"Joker? You said it would take years."

"He could have left behind a list of instructions. Don't put it past the Joker that he made plans for the years he would be gone."

"I'll look in to it tomorrow night."

"If you can."

"**I will** look in to it tomorrow night." Terry walks to his motorcycle and gets on.

The next day during school Terry, Max, and Dana meet in the lunchroom. "Ok you two I got an idea. Terry and I fight. I say I thought it was more then friendship but you say it was just tutoring for your classes. Dana forgives you and you two can get back together with the Big Guy knowing."

"Not bad Max. Why not right now?"

"No, tonight on a three way call. So he can hear it."

"Wait he listens when you're uh, working? So all those times we talked?"

"I couldn't tell you before. I'm sorry. There was a lot I couldn't tell you."

"I understand. So tonight I'll call around seven?"

"How about five? I have a date with some Jokers tonight." Terry winces thinking about his wound.

"What was that?"

"My back. I got hurt last night by the Jokers. They didn't stay and fight which is suspicious. They could have taken me if they really tried after the wound I received."

"Terry are you ok? Where it is?"

"Don't worry Dana the Big Guy took care of it. He had plenty of cuts too sew when he was younger."

"Well, be careful. If you have the night off any time this week let me know." She kisses him on the cheek.

"If I get a night off you'll be the first person I call." He kisses her on the lips and they go too lunch.

Terry hurries for the Batcave right after school. "Bruce I'm ready."

"Wait Terry let me check your wound." Terry pulls the back of his shirt up. "Not infected and didn't tear the stitches. You should be ok if you don't get in a fight."

"Isn't that my job?"

"Not tonight. You will observe them and try and find out who is running this. If the Joker left a list behind or some one took control will change how we approach this. The list can be destroyed but a person must be locked up and cut off from outside contact." Bruce taps on the arm of the chair.

"What if they made back ups of the list? I'd rather it be a person. They can be taken care of." Terry goes and changes in to the Bat Suit.

Flying over the city in the batmobile Terry lands in the old industrial section. "This was his old stomping grounds but this is the new Gotham. Are you sure this is a place we should check? If they are planning any thing I should stop them before they get any thing off the ground."

"You're impatient and hurt those two will get you killed."

"I'm more worried about not finding any thing and the Jokers planning some thing major." Terry gets out and goes invisible.

Terry leaps across an alley and lands on the roof of another building when his cowl beeps. "Hello?"

"Terry? It's me, Dana, can we talk?"

"Uh, I'm kinda busy working for Mr. Wayne right now."

"Please it is really important."

"I, well, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry I was mad at you and Max. I get it she's your tutor because you work for Mr. Wayne all the time. Your mom relies on you and your work is important. I shouldn't have been so stupid and gotten jealous."

"I, it, I forgive you. I shouldn't have yelled I'm just so stressed out with work and class and falling behind in science. I can't handle every thing some times and I lose control."

"No I was the one who kept bugging you. I don't work and don't have my mom or a little brother relying on me bringing in a pay check. Um, at school tomorrow maybe we could talk?"

"I guess. I'm sorry for fighting but I am working right now and gotta go."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, bye." Dana hangs up and Terry smiles.

"Now that I'm done throwing up can we focus on your job?"

"Oh, crap you heard all that." Terry smiles even more.

Terry sees movement and runs over to the edge of the building. "Jokers, you were right." He goes in to stealth mode and leaps down.

Terry waits for another Joker and follows him through the door. Walking quietly behind the Joker Terry hears a laughing he had only heard from one person. "Terry, I recognize that laugh but it can't be. They might be playing a video he could have left recordings." Terry can't respond for fear of being overheard.

Terry takes the first chance he has and leaps up in to the rafters. "Bruce there are at least a dozen of them and a doll? The twin girls are protecting it."

"It could be filled with Joker gas."

"It, it moved." Terry zooms in on the doll. "That's no doll."

"That's a really old woman. What is she doing? Did they kidnap her? Terry just watch in your condition you can't be fighting." Terry stays up in the rafters and watches.

The old woman turns around. "Soon he will be back better then ever! We must keep the Batman busy. I want three teams in different parts of the city rioting. Burn stores flip cars what ever. Just keep him busy."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good and any one who gets caught better not squeal. You all know what happens with squealers." They simply nod.

"Bruce what do I do? I can't handle that many people. I can't even handle the five or six guys here."

"Stay there we must find out who she is."

"Are you sure?"

"The police can handle riots."

Terry watches the Jokers leave. The old woman and the twin girls are all that are left. "Nana why can't we go?"

"He dealt with you last time. If he sees you he might suspect what is going on." Both cross their arms and stick their tongues out. "Put those away or I'll yank them out." They suck their tongues back in.

"Nana Harley how much longer? He was fun."

"Harley? She's dead! Terry that can't be her but if it is we must get a DNA sample."

"How?"

"Get one. She's a little old lady and two young girls I think you can handle them. Just punch her and get some blood on a glove then get here."

"Punching little old ladies? I, that makes me feel a little dirty."

"If it stops the Joker from coming back it is worth it." Terry sighs and makes himself visible.

He lands behind the old woman and grabs her hair and pulls. "Crap." He pulled off a wig.

"Dee Dee get him!" The two leap at Terry. He tries ducking and hears the stitches rip.

"Ow," He ignores the pain and swings at the old woman who holds a cane up blocking it.

The twins drop and do a leg sweep taking Terry down. One leaps on his legs while the other leaps on his chest. "Get out of here Nana Harley we got him." The one on his chest starts punching him in the face.

Terry presses a button on his utility belt and an shock runs through the suit knocking the two off. "I got an idea." He punches one of the twins and grabs her hair ripping some out. "See ya." He activates the rockets and takes off.

Back at the Batcave Terry gives Bruce the hair. "They called her Nana I'm guessing she's the grandmother."

"If she is I should be able too make a match." Bruce takes the hair and starts examining it.

The next morning Terry wakes up and feels his back stick to the sheets. When he gets up he looks and sees blood on the sheets. "It must have ripped open again." He takes the sheets off and throws them in a laundry basket.

Sitting at the table he looks at the clock. "No school, teachers meeting." He yawns. He turns the news on and sees video of riots. "Sorry I'm on bed rest this weekend." He turns it off.

Terry takes a nap on the couch when his little brother leaps over the back and lands on him. "Hey!" Terry throws him off. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the weekend off." He looks at the clock. "Wow, I did get a nap." He had slept for a little over five hours. "I wonder what Dana is doing." He goes to his room and finds his phone.

In the Batcave Bruce closes a screen on the computer. "It is a close enough match. She lived. Why did she wait this long? The Joker can't come back we got lucky last time. Terry got lucky last time. Will this Joker know? Does Harley? Why hasn't she come after me if she does? I better upgrade the security."

That night Terry and Dana walk through a park hand in hand. "So what did you do last night?"

"Fought an old woman and her two grandkids." Dana gives him a weird look. "The old woman is Harley Quinn. She was uh the Joker's girlfriend or some thing back in the day."

"So she's like ancient. And her grandkids?" He nods. "I guess it runs in the family. Why were you going after them?"

"They have some plan for bringing the Joker back. The old man is worried about it but I dealt with him and I won. I can handle him again."

"Just be safe my grand dad talked about the Joker. He was on the police force back when the Joker was around. Nightmare city after visits with him."

"He isn't that bad. He can't handle some one who talks back. Don't worry Dana." He lets her hand go and puts his arm around her waist pulling her close. "I can handle this." He leans down and kisses her lightly.

In an underground base Harley checks on Joker. "Honey babe how are you?"

"Hungry."

"I'll get you more soon ok?" She pats him on the arm and he pulls against his restraints. "Now don't do that you know you can't be let free yet. You're still taking over this body. Soon though you'll be free and back on top!" She walks out.

Terry enjoys the school day off and then Saturday. But on Sunday he gets a call from Bruce. "Are you sure? My wound still hurts and I've been enjoying this thing called sleep."

"And I know this is Harley Quinn and I have an idea on where she is keeping Joker. She was wearing a wig and when I analyzed the video I saw a stamp on the inside after you pulled it off."

"And?"

"It was an old costume shop even in my day. They kept a lot of the stock in a basement during the off season. I think if you look there you might find a clue."

"I'll be there in a few." Terry hangs up and shakes his head. "Two days is better then none."

Terry finds the shop, or what was left. "They trashed this place." He lands and looks around. "I don't see a door."

"It is an old cellar style look for a handle on the floor." Terry starts knocking debris out of the way.

When he finds the handle he pulls and can't move it. "It's locked."

"I'm sure no one will notice if you break it." Terry pulls out some plastic explosives and places them around the heavy wooden door.

After blowing the door apart he goes down slowly switching the cowl to night vision.

He gets to the bottom of the stairs. "I don't see a light switch. And I don't see much of any thing." The room was bare.

"Keep looking for a hidden panel or device."

Terry feels the walls then the floor. "I'm not finding any thing." He turns his head towards the stairs when he hears a noise. "I got company."

"Hide and wait." Terry activates the stealth mode and backs up against the wall.

Two Jokers come down with flash lights. "He's here I'm telling you he did that."

"I don't see nobody." Even invisible Terry flinches when a light shines on him. "He mighta left already."

"You better hope so Harley will have our hides we let the Bats get around in here." The smaller Joker walks farther inside.

Terry watches him walk over to the far wall and press a hand on the wall. "Dude he can't be in there only a Joker can get in."

"Says who? This is Batman we're talking about." Terry sees a door appear. "Stay here I'm checking." Terry takes his chance and hurries after the Joker before the door closes.

Terry follows the Joker to a glass door. The door slides open and Terry follows the Joker farther. Terry can hear the laughing before he can see where it is coming from. "You Bats if you're in here you aren't getting out!" The Joker pulls out a pair of brass knuckles.

Terry strikes the Joker from behind knocking him out. "Bruce can you hear me?" He gets no response. "I guess not." He goes farther.

He follows the laughing and soon finds a steel door with a slot. He tries the handle and finds it locked. "I used up my explosives but lets see if this works." He pulls out a small torch and starts cutting at the hinges.

The Joker up top starts getting worried and calls for backup.

Terry is working on the last hinge when he hears footsteps. "Trapped, slag it I can do this." He cuts through the last hinge and pulls the door off.

"Hello Bats great seeing you after all this time! But you've lost weight Atkins?"

"What?" Terry sees a Joker unlike any other. His skin was pale but not white. He was clearly losing weight even as he stood there. His hair was a shade of green but not the usual Joker green. "What have they done to you?"

"Oh so sweet that you care. I was a normal Joker but they implanted some real Joker in me and now I'm like this!" The facial expression changes. "Please, help me. I didn't sign up for this." It changes back and he starts laughing like the Joker.

"Bruce what do I do? I can't leave him here but I can't get him out."

"You're right about that Batman." Terry turns around and sees four Jokers carrying bats and one carrying a crowbar.

"I could kill him." Batman gets behind the restrained Joker and grabs his head.

"Batman doesn't kill."

"The old Batman doesn't kill. I'm different."

"Ooo this Bat has some guts! Spill them boys!" Joker laughs some more. Terry wraps his arms around Joker's head.

"I'll snap his neck."

"No you won't you don't kill! You never have! New costume or not you're still the same old Bats."

"He's a new one we told you this is decades since you been fighting the old Batman."

"Hmm so this one just might do it. Go ahead new Bat do it! I've snapped dozens of necks in my time just one quick jerk and it is done."

"You sick freak you'd enjoy it." Terry pulls a gas bomb out of his belt and throws it.

As smoke fills the room Terry forces his way past the Jokers. He runs down the hall and sees the stairs. Forgetting about the glass door he smashes through it sending glass shards every where. "Ow, ow," He picks some out of his arms as he runs up the stairs.

When he gets to the top he sees two more Jokers. He turns his stealth on but the shards of glass have torn holes in it and the stealth malfunctions. "I'll do this the hard way or the easy way. Step aside or get knocked out."

"No way Batman we got our orders."

"Fine." He leaps and kicks a Joker in the face before he can raise his bat. The second one swing and hits Terry on the right arm.

"Slag!" He swings at the Joker but misses.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"I'm tough enough." Terry picks up the fallen Joker's bat. "It has been awhile since I last played but I bet I can still hit a double." He swings and gets the Joker between the legs.

Terry escapes and uses the rockets for a faster escape. "Bruce can you hear me?"

"I can now what happened what did you find?"

"The Joker. He's not back but he will be soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

"I don't know they're doing some thing to a thug that is making him in to the Joker."

"Like Tim?"

"No this is way different. I recorded it maybe you can tell."

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, maybe. I went through a glass door and got smacked with a bat but other then that I'm fine."

"Get back here and I'll take care of any wounds."

"Get the sewing kit out for the suit." Terry continues flying away.

In the basement Harley and two Jokers go down and check on the real Joker. "Honey buns are you ok?"

"I'm fine but a little thirsty."

"Oh of course here." She hands him a glass of water. "Another day or so and we can let you go."

"I think I can be released now." Joker holds up one hand revealing a wire he picked off of Terry. The other hand smashes the glass on the arm of the chair breaking it. He uses the broken end of the glass and slashes Harley across the throat. She backs away grabbing at her bleeding wound as Joker stabs the glass in the stomach of one of the Joker thugs. The other turns and starts running when Joker throws the glass catching the thug on the back of the head stunning him.

Joker runs over and snaps the thug's neck.

After checking his clothes for blood he walks over to Harley. She looks up at him as the life slips from her eyes. "Sorry Harley but this is a new age! Why do I need some old bag like you?" He laughs as he walks away from the body of Harley Quinn.


	50. Chapter 50

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 11: Hero Wars Part 1**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Metropolis**

Superman flies over the city looking for any signs of distress. He is so focused on the city below he doesn't hear some one coming from above. "I'm sorry Superman but you refuse too turn yourself in." He looks up just in time to see Jean Grey, Marvel Girl. He starts swinging at her when she uses her psychic powers on him.

"No, stop." Superman feels his mind freeze.

"I am sorry Clark Kent. The law states you must turn yourself in and if you don't then we will come for you and the rest."

"You can't tell them! If Lex Luthor and other villains know who I really am my wife, my family, and my friends will be in danger." He tries fighting Marvel Girl's psychic hold on him but can't.

"I am sorry but that is the law." The Blackbird flies down from the clouds. "I will freeze your powers for a few minutes while we go back." She flies up in to a hatch opened for her.

When her powers wear off he calls the Justice League. "The X Men are doing the dirty work. They have a powerful psychic who can read minds."

"How do we fight that?" Wonder Woman looks at a screen. "The satellite shows a plane flying south from Metropolis."

"That is it. The psychic can freeze your mind even I couldn't fight it."

"Then I will go."

"Martian Man Hunter, yes you would be a good choice. She already knows my identity so I will also go after her." Superman cuts the connection and flies south.

**Gotham**

Cyclops, Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro drop down from a helicopter. "If Ulrich is here he will be the key."

"He might have left the Titans Cyclops." Rogue looks around the dark empty street. "And since he knows us he won't let me get close."

"There is a shifter on the group. If you steal his powers it would help us out greatly." Cyclops takes the lead as they go deeper in to Gotham.

**New York City**

Spiderman, Ironman, and Bruce Banner hide in a dirty apartment playing cards. "Sad thing is you're the only one in this room the government doesn't know." Ironman draws a card.

"The other Avengers aren't as open as you two are."

"I didn't have a choice." Bruce lays down three eights. "Uno."

Professor Xavier sends Beast, Colossus, and Storm after the three. Spiderman's senses warn him just in time. "They're coming!"

"And I was just about to win!" Bruce's clothes rip as his skin turns green and he grows.

Beast and Colossus smash through the ceiling of the apartment as Storm rips out the wall. "Surrender Spiderman!"

"No, I have family and friends who depend on my identity being a secret."

"You two can step aside we know who you are." Beast motions with his hand. "Stark, Banner, you are both great minds and men. You can see that fighting this law only makes us look bad."

"Actually you walking carpet I don't fall under this law." Ironman taps his chest. "Suit, not powers."

"Then you have even less of a hand in this."

"But the web head is my friend and if he is attacked I am attacked." Ironman, Hulk, and Spiderman attack.

**Gotham**

Cyclops fires an energy beam at a bank setting the alarm off. "And now we wait."

**Bat Cave**

Batman was over in England and had left Robin behind too keep an eye on the Titans. When the alarm sounds he rushes to the computer. "Gotham National Bank again?"

"They probably figure no one will stop them because of the law." Nightwing shuts the alarm off. "But they're wrong. Titans follow me."

"Hey I'm in charge."

"Then stop us." Nightwing throws a bolas at Robin who isn't fast enough and is wrapped up by it. "Stay here kid we'll take care of this."

"Nightwing you should be more mature about this." Raven's powers free Robin. "But stay here and let us know if any other crimes happen while we're done please."

"I, yes Ma'am." Raven is annoyed by being called Ma'am but ignores it. The Titans were needed.

**Gotham**

Raven and Logan go first. "I don't see any one."

"I don't detect danger either."

"Because we aren't a threat Ulrich." Cyclops steps out with Pyro.

"Logan, I'm Logan now."

"No you aren't. We already submitted your information to the government. You have nothing too fight for."

"That's what you think Scott. How does it feel becoming a puppet of the humans who hate you? You risk your life time and time again and they still hate you. Recently I've been wondering if Magneto was such a bad guy after all."

"They don't hate us they are afraid of the unknown. And as pointed out if a human wears a mask in to a store they must remove it or are a criminal. We must let them know we are not a threat."

"By risking others? Just because I don't have any one I love who is a human doesn't mean others don't. Hell I don't think any of the Titans have that we just fight this law because it is wrong."

"What is next? Asking us too wear stars? Show our papers?" Raven flies down. "Cyclops you are a hero I understand that the law is the law but some times they are wrong."

"Professor Xavier has ordered the X Men,"

"I'm not one of them any more! You had no right giving my information over. I'm a Titan and I fight for what is right."

"Ulrich please step down and ask your friend here too turn herself in."

"Idiot you have no idea who I am. I am not a mutant or an alien so the law doesn't apply."

"And yet you have powers."

"Not every one with powers is an alien or mutant. Back off and leave this city and we will not have a problem."

"We can fight and I'm sure our years of experience will give us the advantage."

"I think we have the advantage." Terra and Beast Boy come from behind.

"Because you're surrounded." Cyborg comes from the right while Nightwing and Starfire come from the left.

"You're not Batman."

"No I'm Nightwing." Ulrich uses the cowl and changes the light spectrum. He sees a very cold spot hidden in the darkness. "And I see the third person in your group." Iceman comes out.

"Bobby? Sneaking around isn't your style." Logan extends his claws.

"Those won't do you much good when you're frozen."

"You're still outnumbered."

"Nightwing you said? I have probably been leading the X Men for as long as you have been alive. We have fought as a group against others and you are just another we will defeat."

"Just try it, Titans Go!"

Pyro fires some flame from his suit then manipulates it creating a fire dome over him.

Iceman fires ice at Logan but he dodges it. Cyborg fires at Iceman who creates an ice shield just in time.

Nightwing and Starfire attack Cyclops who fires energy at them. "I can do the same." Starfire fires her own energy back at Cyclops.

Rogue watches the Titans and notices Raven. "She is the strongest." Rogue sneaks through the alley getting around the other Titans.

Logan stands outside of the fire dome Pyro made. "Raven could you make me a portal?" Soon one forms and he steps through it coming out another portal inside of the dire dome. "Long time no fight."

"Training was different from a real fight Ulrich. I was always made too hold back. I won't hold back now."

"I can't be hurt so you can let it all out." Logan leaps at Pyro who fires more fire from his suit then manipulates it hitting Logan in the face.

Logan ignores the pain and slashes at Pyro. Pyro backs off and expands the fire until Logan is completely covered. "I know you'll heal Ulrich so I can do what ever I want with you." Pyro creates a fireball between his hands when suddenly mud splashes on him and distracts him enough his fire dome disappears.

Beast Boy dives as a hawk then morphs in to a snake and wraps around Pyro. Terra creates more mud and splashes Pyro with it. "Earth beats fire."

Logan, covered in mud, heals quickly from the burns. "Thanks for the assist." He looks and sees Iceman has Cyborg partially frozen.

Iceman continues freezing Cyborg when Raven's powers wrap around his arms stopping him. "What do you feel?"

"What do I feel?"

"Does that feel cold?"

"Of course not." Iceman struggles but can't break Raven's powers.

Rogue takes this chance and runs out from behind a parked car. She jumps on Raven's back and reaches for her exposed arm. "Raven don't let her touch you!" Raven lets go of Iceman and uses her powers on Rogue.

"Who is this?"

"Rogue." Logan runs over to Raven. "Keep her down she's easily the most dangerous. She steals people's powers and uses them herself."

"I see." Raven's powers expand over Rogue covering her completely.

Cyclops fires another energy beam at Starfire as she fires one of her own from her eyes. The two beams collide. Cyclops focuses his beam and pushes Starfire's back. Nightwing pulls out a putty like substance from his utility belt and throws it at Cyclops. It covers his eyes and Starfire's energy hits Cyclops in the face.

With his visor damaged Cyclops realizes the Titans would win. "Stop!" He keeps his eyes closed. "Titans you have proven stronger then we thought. We will leave you alone."

"For now. But you'll come back with more won't you?" Logan keeps his claws out. "Traitors. Betraying your own kind for the humans."

"Not all humans are bad." Nightwing gets between Logan and Cyclops.

"Just as not all mutants are good." Cyclops reaches a hand out and a mud covered Pyro grabs it. "I'll need help getting back to the landing zone. If I open my eyes I'll end up blasting every thing around me."

"No problem."

"Are we really letting them go?" Terra keeps her powers up worried about a sneak attack.

"Yes. If they take time they might realize how wrong they are."

"And if they do come back we'll be ready." Raven's eyes glow and forms a portal. "Let's go back." The Titans go through the portal leaving the X Men Behind.

**South of Metropolis**

Superman sees Martian Manhunter. "We're close. You go after the psychic and I'll go after the rest."

"I should resist any attempts she makes on my mind." They fly after the Blackbird.

When close Manhunter flies through the top of the ship invisible and sees Jean. The Blackbird is on auto pilot and she is alone.

Superman flies in front of the Blackbird and grabs it by the nose stopping it. "Clark it is over you can't fight me!"

"I don't plan on it." Manhunter attacks Jean from behind. He strikes her before she can react and knocks her out.

Superman flies down with the Blackbird setting it on the ground gently. "What do we do with her? I can sense her mind she is very powerful. No cell could hold her."

"We still have a restraining helmet and several containment cells. If that is not enough we should keep her on the satellite. Even if she escapes she would be trapped off Earth."

**New York City**

Spiderman swings across the city after Ironman set off a flash grenade. Storm flies after him. "Spiderman we won't harm you just reveal who you are!"

"If it was just me I would but I have loved ones." He swings around a building and lands on a flag pole. As Storm flies around he fires webbing and hits her in the face.

"You can't run forever!" She struggles with ripping the webbing from her eyes as Spiderman continues his escape.

**Metropolis**

Superman calls for all Justice League members. "Batman as a founding member you must be here."

"I'm a little busy. I can do this as a conference call."

"Very well." Superman looks at the members of Justice League who made it.

Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, Warhawk, and Atom. "We have a serious problem. The X Men as has Wildcat, Vixen, Blue Beetle, and Captain Marvel have sided with this, I can't call it a law. This crime against those who are different. I have captured one of the X Men and have her restrained on our satellite headquarters. The news reports they have attacked in New York City, Gotham, and other cities. They are hunting those of us who do not wear a star and show our papers."

"Not all of us. Some of us are already known. I heard the Fantastic Four and Donna Troy are in the clear since they aren't defending mutants and aliens unlike Ironman who sided with his Avengers."

"Green Lantern they may stay neutral but the Justice League is a defender of justice. This crime against our kind is any thing but."

"Us? I'm not an alien or a mutant. I'm not being hunted because the law doesn't apply to me."

"Many heroes are not aliens or mutants but they still stand by their friends. The Teen Titans are a prime example of this."

"Well I guess the government didn't offer them the right incentive." Green Lantern forms a shield around him with his ring. "Sorry but they made me a great offer for our security codes." Several dozen androids come in with gauss cannons and plasma rifles.

"Stand down! While some of you may be bullet proof I doubt you are super heated plasma proof."

"Green Lantern you fool!" Atom shrinks down so small the androids can't see him.

"What have you done?" Aquaman raises his hands in surrender.

"This isn't over yet. I bet I can grab more then you can Superslow." Flash snaps his fingers and takes off in a blur.

"Watch out!" Wonder Woman tackles Green Arrow after an android fires at him.

Superman and the Flash move around the room grabbing the weapons from the androids. Green Lantern seeing the plan fall apart tries escaping. "Not so fast." Warhawk and Manhunter block his escape.

"You can't stop me." Green Lantern uses his ring and creates a path with the energy.

"Let him go. He's made it clear whose side he is on." The others back off as Green Lantern escapes.

The androids being disarmed are easily destroyed by the Justice League. They must reset the security codes and look for any thing Green Lantern may have left behind.

**Gotham Two Days Later**

Batman returns from England. "I heard the news stories what did you encounter?" Nightwing speaks for the Titans.

"Several members of the X Men. Logan is a former member and knew them well enough he could give us information. He says that they do what Professor Xavier wants because he saved them one way or another. Many grew up at his school while others were outcasts until he found them. We can't talk them out of this path unless we can talk with the Professor."

"Logan, is that possible?"

"I doubt it. He is a strong uh, mind reader."

"Telepath."

"Uh, yeah, what Raven said. He will see any attack coming. And if you get close he can read your mind and know who you are. Same with Jean, uh, Marvel Girl. Nightwing is luck she wasn't with the ones who attacked here. If she had been there would have been no need for a fight. The second she got close enough she would know every thing Nightwing knows."

"I see. Thankfully we captured her."

"We? How? Where are you keeping her? She can make the guards let her go she can manipulate people with her powers."

"Superman and other Justice League members captured her and have her in a secure location. Who is the next biggest threat?"

"Uh, probably Storm. She has some wicked powers. But you can't fight them. It isn't like if you beat her or Cyclops they will stop. As long as Professor Xavier believes exposing mutants and aliens for better relations with the humans the X Men will help enforce this law."

"It isn't just the X Men. A Justice League member has turned on us as well as others. Logan could you get me a meeting with this Professor Xavier?"

"A meeting? You can't get close he can read your mind."

"Could you get a meeting with him? Or contact him? If I can talk with him maybe I could persuade him."

"I might, I mean I have numbers and emails and stuff. I'll see what I can do. But I'm telling you if you get close he can read your mind and know who you are."

"I don't plan on getting close just meeting him." The Titans, and Robin, are confused but Logan gets his communicator out and starts making calls.

**A/N Ok, I know I am waaaay mixing Marvel and DC. Remember this is a different timeline so the old keeping them separate is out. But I made sure that it isn't just Marvel heroes siding with the law. Even the Justice League has its traitors. But except for that quick bit in NYC with Spiderman we didn't see much of Marvel, outside of the X Men. How long will this war between mutants and aliens versus humans last? Will other heroes currently neutral choose sides? Will villains choose sides? After all they are subject to the law as well. Just wait and see.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 12: Hero Wars Part 2**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Justice League HQ Metropolis**

The military has tanks, helicopters, and troops surrounding the building. "Come out! If you surrender peacefully we will not harm you." No response.

**Justice League HQ Outer Space**

"They did it. They called in the full military force."

"Like we could not destroy them."

"Don't talk like that Manhunter. That is why they fear us. We could destroy the most powerful weapon they could make. We must find a way of ending this fear with out exposing who we are." Superman and the others watch their Earth HQ be bombed.

**Gotham**

Two helicopters land and out step several X Men. The last person who steps off is Green Lantern. "Batman wasn't at the Headquarters. He must be hiding in his cave."

"You sound happy about this." Beast looks up at Wayne Tower. "One city has this, another has the Sears Tower, and another has the Empire State Building."

"What was that Beast?"

"Just thinking aloud about how humans every where do the same thing Bishop." The X Men and Green Lantern move in to the city.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Gotham**

Bishop, Beast, Green Lantern, Rogue, Gambit, and Shadowcat see a crowd of people outside of a bar. They appear drunk and celebrating some thing. "We should avoid any civilians."

"No I think using the civilians will draw him out faster." Green Lantern uses his ring and rips a hydrant out. The water shoots in to the sky and the drunken idiots cheer and dance under the falling water.

"Don't harm them. We want this too be a mission of peace. If we can get Batman and the Titans too surrender peacefully it will end a lot of fears."

"And for every Titan turned in I get a million. Ten Million for Batman." Green Lantern uses his ring and taps a car hard enough the alarm goes off. He keeps hitting cars setting off more alarms.

The drunken celebrators start rocking cars finally flipping them. Some one sets a car on fire in their drunken celebration.

**Batcave**

The alarm sounds. Batman flips through channels until he finds a news station covering the beginning of a riot. "I forgot in all this that the Gotham Knights were playing for the championship."

"We're not needed. Let the police deal with them." Raven forms a portal. "Logan, come with me." He goes through the portal and she follows closing the portal behind them.

**Rooftop**

Logan senses the danger but not from the rioters. "Some one or some thing else is down there."

"I thought I saw a green energy but couldn't tell if it was just a trick of the light or not. Some one is either creating this or egging them on."

"They're moving west who ever they are." Raven's energy wraps around Logan and lifts him as she flies west.

Logan sees some one blue and recognizes them right away. "Raven it, I know who it is."

"The X Men?"

"I saw Beast so yes. They're luring us out."

"This is your chance. They wouldn't answer any of your calls. If we can get Batman a meeting with Professor Xavier we could stop the X Men from attacking any more of your kind."

"If he gets close his identity will be revealed."

"He has a plan I'm sure. We must set up this meeting." Raven floats Logan ahead of her.

Logan sees Beast again and calls out his name. Raven sets him down on a roof and stays behind. "Beast, what are you doing here?"

"Please Ulrich, or Logan as I heard you've taken, come down." Logan steps forward and lands hard. "That's right you gained some weight."

"You weren't there when my father's gift was put in my bone. They said you were busy." Beast doesn't correct Logan's saying Wolverine was his father and not uncle.

"I was, I was as have been you. I see you didn't stay alone for long. The man's need for companionship is instinctive."

"I didn't plan it but they dealt with the Brotherhood. While you and the others were busy with Magneto they took care of the Brotherhood. I confirmed I was safe."

"Very good but now you are in danger." Bishop, Rogue, Gambit, and Shadowcat step out.

"You're attacking me?"

"No you are not in danger from us. You are in danger from your new friends. Siding with them has put you on the wrong side."

"No I chose the side that didn't decide we were second class."

"Humans fear us and if we fight them we give them cause for more fear. If we show ourselves as we are we give them a chance for connecting with us. Show them we have real names and lives just like they do. Going around with secret identities makes them wonder what we are hiding."

"Loved ones, private lives, those who are human. I don't have any one like that but others do."

"Well, they can be protected."

"From the monsters of the world? How many villains have you gone after? Why have we seen no reports of Killer Croc, Whiplash, Joker, or the Kingpin being taken in? Why do you target the good guys?"

"Because once you join the right side of the law you can help us capture those who would break it no matter what."

"But this law is wrong! Just because the government passed it doesn't mean it is a good law! We had slavery, Jim Crow Laws, and women fought for decades so they could vote because the law said they couldn't."

"Yes but those laws were based on ignorance and hatred, not fear. And if we had opened ourselves up earlier we may have spared years of fear. This law wouldn't be needed if we had been open about ourselves from the beginning."

"So you'd march us off to the camps? Put us on the trains and ship us off to a reeducation center? Because of this crime against mutants and aliens?"

"Some could call it that if they saw through the eyes of false persecution. You realize many of our kind could simply take over if they wished. It is what Magneto has been pushing for. And that is exactly why they are terrified of us. We should," A clapping noise cuts Beast off.

"Yes keep up the performance." Green Lantern comes out. "So are you the only one who came? A cool million is nice but I was hoping for more after the Justice League escaped."

"Whoa, you, you're the Green Lantern. What are you doing you're a legend."

"A human legend who when told he could be a criminal fighting against the government or make a few million for turning over the criminals he knew what he should do."

"Green Lantern please stay back. Logan and I are old friends and I'm sure if given time we could convince him that it is better we work with the humans and not against."

"Or we capture him and turn him over. I've had my eye on this shiny little Porsche. Only problem is they don't make them in candy apple green. But for an extra two hundred k they can paint it any color I want."

"Logan is our friend." Rogue walks towards him. "Logan please don't make us fight you. You're alone and even with your healing abilities and pretty nails we could take you."

Gambit pulls two playing cards out. "We won't hold back. We can hurt you and not worry about killing you."

"I know and we've trained together enough that you know my moves and I know yours. I'm sure you looked over old training video after the last encounter."

"Yes, we did. Logan please surrender."

"I will, on one condition."

"What's that? We don't negotiate with criminals." Green Lantern points his ring at Logan and energy starts coming out when dark energy engulfs him. "Aaaa!" He disappears inside of it.

"Who said he was alone?"

"Raven stay back I got this."

"Raven?" Rogue looks her over. "If you call yourself Raven why do you wear a white cloak?"

"I don't always wear white." Raven's eyes glow. "We want a meeting with the Professor."

"We? The two of you or others?"

"Batman wishes a meeting. See if he can not talk Professor Xavier out of this." Raven stays floating in the air away from Rogue. "We do not want a fight. I'm sure you don't either."

"Batman is the Great Detective, the Dark Knight, but the Negotiator? I don't believe I've ever heard of him talking with an enemy."

"Beast, we aren't the enemy." Logan walks over to him. "I'll surrender if you get Batman a meeting with the Prof."

"And her?"

"No, I don't surrender. But I will not fight if you do not attack. Logan, keep your communicator and update me every hour. If you do not I will come for you." Shadowcat catches the glances between the two.

"Ooo, little Ulrich got himself a girlfriend. I guess you got over your crush on me." Ulrich blushes lightly.

"Before we leave Raven what did you do with the Green Lantern?"

"He won't be bothering us for awhile but he isn't hurt. I will go back and tell the others." Raven forms a portal and moves through it.

**Batcave**

After telling the others what Logan had done Batman goes with Raven alone. "You could get him out any time you wanted couldn't you?"

"Yes but they won't hurt him. He is a friend and they don't want a war. They are misguided by their leader."

"From what I know Professor Charles Xavier has been fighting for better human/mutant relations for decades. He probably sees this law as a chance of showing mutants aren't monsters but just like every one else. Names, pasts, and futures."

"It is foolish. We will always be hated by some. Even you and you're human."

"You're not a mutant or alien either. Of course being half demon means you have a few billion who hate you."

"And the law does not state half demons so I'm fine." A smile starts forming on Raven's face before disappearing. "What are you planning? From what I've learned from Logan this Professor Xavier is very powerful."

"I will pull the same trick I used on the Joker. He can't read the mind of a machine." Raven nods.

**Justice League HQ Outer Space**

Green Lantern is trapped in a cell with out his ring. "You're all a bunch of criminals! I'm not a mutant or alien I'm the good guy."

"You betrayed us. Until this is settled you will remain here." Wonder Woman keeps an eye on Green Lantern while the others were out fighting crime.

**X Men **

Logan is not in chains but is being carefully watched. Rogue sits closest in case she is needed. "It has been awhile Ulrich I'm sure Xavier will be pleased." Beast offers him a drink but Logan turns it down.

"Logan, I go by Logan now. I'm a Titan not part of the X Men."

"Just because a bird leaves the nest it does not become a cat."

"I still consider you guys friends but this stupid law has started a civil war between mutants and aliens. You guys are on the wrong side."

"Side? Logan, as you wish be called, conflicts are never so black and white. Magneto has declared war on all humans considering this law a first strike. Do you wish war on all humans?"

"No, of course not."

"But you disagree with this law as does Magneto so you must."

"I don't of course I don't."

"And there is the grey. Just as some mutants may not agree with the law but comply because it is better then fighting. There is no black and white in this or most conflicts."

"But you guys are hunting down mutants who don't agree with this law and ignore it. Isn't that pretty black and white of you?"

"Not all of us agree with Xavier. In fact I doubt the majority on this plane agree with him. But as he has pointed out a war with the humans must be avoided. It is much simpler we gave them our real identities. If we show them we are just like every one else they will see a common ground we can build a relationship on."

"But some of us aren't real mutants. Some were made from accidents and have families, friends, who don't have powers. Or Batman, he doesn't have any powers just his suit like Ironman."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is a human. Same with Nightwing. And yet you go after them."

"Green Lantern insisted upon it and he has become a bit of a propaganda piece for the government. By the way where did your friend send him?"

"I have no idea. I doubt any where he would be in any real danger."

"She doesn't kill I hope."

"She avoids it. The Titans pretty much follow Batman's rules. No matter how much easier it would make things if we could just snap their necks and end the cycle."

"Have you been hanging with the Punisher as well as that Raven girl?" Shadowcat chuckles. "She seemed nice. Powerful, dangerous, but nice."

"I don't wanna talk about that." Logan's cheeks are flush with color. "I don't want a war with the humans, you, or any one else. But this law is a crime against our kind. Why not fight it but like, in the courts?"

"Xavier believes that fighting the law or having it stricken down as unconstitutional will make it look like we are hiding some thing."

"It is though. It discriminates against us."

"How? If a human walks around with a mask and the police ask for the removal of the mask or show I.D. he must or he is breaking the law. This law is simply enforcing laws already on the books."

"I, we, we ignore other laws."

"And they let us ignore them. This is one however they won't let us ignore."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair for most. Not even the rich can get by unscathed. Bruce Wayne is one of the richest men in the world and yet he lost his parents at a young age. He donates more money to charities then some nations make in a year. He is a hero for many and he is just a human. He doesn't wear a mask or have a secret identity."

"No but he funds Batman. He supports the Titans and Justice League. I bet he could get a fleet of lawyers."

"He has but the legal process takes time." Beast looks out the window. "We're nearly there." Every one looks at Logan.

"I won't fight I swear. I'm just coming back for a visit." The plane prepares for landing.

**Gotham**

Batman prepares his robot clone and the Batwing. He checks several back up devices on the robot. Cyborg walks over and sees the work. "Whoa that is some high tech circuitry."

"Having access to Wayne Corp. funds means I can pay for any research and development I want. Having a wealthy benefactor is the best weapon I have."

"If he paid for this," Cyborg leans in. "I wonder if I can get some funding. I've looked at some new chipsets and power upgrades but not sure I can risk the costs if it doesn't work."

"If I talk with him soon I'll ask. I'd love a look at some of your technology. I've been working on a powersuit for the next time I fight Bane or any one else on his venom. If I could get a couple ideas from you it could help."

"You're Batman you can look at any part that doesn't bleed." Cyborg continues watching Batman work on the robot.

**New York City**

Mayor J. Jonah Jamison enters his office and sees a large man sitting at his desk. "Who do you think you are?"

"The Kingpin most people call me." He stands up from the desk. "And I have an offer for you I hope you won't refuse."

"What could you offer me that I wouldn't refuse you're a criminal."

"Yes but I'm human. A human who can hire people who will hunt down the Spiderman and any others who ignore the new law."

"Like who?"

"Doctor Otto Octavius has agreed as has Arnold Donovan. You know them better as Doctor Octopus and the Hobgoblin. I've also asked Aleksei Sytsevich who you know as the Rhino. No word yet but I'm sure he will agree."

"This is madness how come these men are all known and yet the so called heroes all hide? You're putting me in a tough place Kingpin. The public, some of them any ways, loves that web headed freak. If they find out that I allowed these other criminals out on the city what will my poll numbers do?"

"You will form a new Avengers. The old group is a bunch of criminals. So you will come out and point out that all these men are out in the open about who they are. And most of them aren't even mutants. Arms, machines, suits yes but not mutants. This new Avengers will be supported by I and the city. This will keep them from committing crimes as they will have what ever they want plus free reign in destroying those who put them away."

"It is a win win for me but what do you get Kingpin?"

"My men out of prison and with the Avengers gone I can run my empire. I don't kill unless I am forced. I participate in gambling rings and simple drugs that are harmless like marijuana. I'm not the Russian mob or the Italian mafia. I make money and spend it. I give millions every year to charities."

"And I bet campaign donations."

"I was one of your top donations."

"Wilson Fisk. If you can keep them under control and they fight the criminals and crime I will seek out their release."

"Oh you can't fight crime you can only control it. Once I kicked the others out I stopped the dealing of drugs to children. No money to be made if a little tyke dies and the police crack down on my operations. But an adult loses his house, car, job, and life even to a drug? Just another user and good riddance."

"That is a philosophy I could learn to like. Don't fight it control it. If you could get it down enough around next November it could really help."

"Of course Mayor. Stick with my philosophy I could make you Governor."

**X Men**

Logan meets with Professor Xavier. "Batman wants a meeting."

"I know Ulrich. He thinks he can persuade me from this."

"Yes, and he might, I don't know."

"I'm sorry Logan but there is nothing any one can say that can change my mind. Magneto has already declared war and we need every one we can get. If your new friends surrender they can join us against Magneto."

"They won't and they shouldn't."

"So you side with Magneto? You want a war on the humans? Logan you are one of the few mutants born by other mutants. Most mutants are born by humans."

"And those mutants love their families who are human and don't want them the targets of mutants like Magneto."

"If they are out in the open they can receive protection. Maybe we could study them and see why they gave birth to a mutant."

"And what about the billions of humans who want us dead? Some like us sure but there are billions all over the world who want us dead."

"There are billions who want some group dead and those groups want another one dead who has billions who want another dead. Crusades, wars, genocides, all committed before yet those groups are still here."

"If you kill a million mutants you kill every mutant ten times over. We can't survive a genocide."

"So we must do what we can and keep our relationship with the humans on a good foundation. If following this law placates them then that is what we must do. Fighting it is fighting them and could lead towards an even harsher law. I don't want that and will do what it takes making sure that doesn't happen."

"You don't agree with this law any more then the rest of us do." Logan is lost. He came in expecting an argument. He came expecting Professor Xavier making him a prisoner. "You just don't want things getting worse."

"Yes and if you want we can send you back right now."

"Batman will still want a meeting with you."

"Let him come then. Or we could meet on neutral grounds."

"I'll uh, call them now." Logan gets his communicator out. "Raven, are you there?"

"Yes Logan. Are you safe?"

"I'm fine! I, this is not what I expected. Raven Professor Xavier wants a meeting with Batman. Here, there, neutral grounds, just get a meeting."

"Are you sure? It is not his powers being used on your mind is it? I can check for that."

"Um, no, it isn't that but thank you. Talk with Batman and get back to me ok?"

"Yes, I'll call back in a few minutes." Raven cuts the connection.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Raven calls Logan back. "Batman says there is an old abandoned military base between Gotham and New York. If you want you can meet him there."

"She says,"

"I heard Ulrich. Tell her that base will be acceptable. If you wish I could be there in three days."

"Why three days?"

"We are planning a meeting with Tony Stark tomorrow. He funds the Avengers and they have several mutants who ignore the law. I hope I can find a way of getting their names."

"If he knows who they really are you'll just read his mind."

"I could yes but I wouldn't. Tell her three days, four in the afternoon."

"I heard him. Batman accepts." Raven cuts the connection before Logan can reply.


	52. Chapter 52

**Teen Titans Season 9**

**Episode 13: Hero Wars Part 3**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Abandoned Military Base**

The Batman robot lands the Batwing and gets out. Soon the Blackbird appears and lands. Professor Xavier is wheeled out by Beast. "You did not come alone."

"And you don't have back up? I also brought Ulrich, Logan." Professor Xavier gives Batman a strange look. "You are not what I expected."

"Disappointed?"

"No, not at all. Now what exactly is it you wish too tell me?"

"You are hunting down heroes and only heroes. You let men and monsters go while focusing on those like me. I am not an alien or a mutant. I do not fall under this law nor does my apprentice, or former apprentice."

"And the others? You protect the Titans many of which are aliens or mutants."

"And what makes you think they are hiding a secret identity? The alien, Starfire, is Starfire. That is the English translation of her name. Cyborg is not an alien or a mutant either. The only ones who fall under this law that is still in America are Beast Boy and Terra."

"If they defend them then they are guilty."

"We defend them because this law is wrong."

"Yes, it is. But we must keep your kind happy."

"My kind?"

"Humans. My parents were part of a genocide. Millions were rounded up and put in a gas chamber. Thankfully millions more survived. The same won't happen with mutants. We aren't here in the millions and unlike my parents we can fight back. We won't be rounded up and put on trains."

"Then why don't you fight this law?"

"Because this is just a petty law in one nation. We can leave as several already have. We can choose too follow it as well with no one being killed. If we can keep humans happy we can prevent a war. A war Magneto believes has been declared against us and has declared one back. But if we stop him and those who have sided with him we could stop it."

"Isn't showing your papers how that last genocide started? He didn't start with the gas chambers."

"Every mutant combined is not powerful enough too win a war with the humans. We could fight and kill many but there simply are not enough of us. They would win and we would all be dead. And any future mutant born would be killed."

"And alien. Superman is an alien as are many others. They can provide us with a wealth of technology far beyond what we have but a xenophobic Earth could and would kill them instead of accepting them. Professor I can see your side in trying too prevent an all out war but you must know that if you give them an inch they will take a mile. Again it didn't start with the chambers it started with show me your papers."

"If it goes that far we will be prepared. Right now we aren't and would lose a war with the humans. If we had a few months of preparation and they did indeed go farther we could then take a final stand."

"I can't give them my real identity. I'm not a mutant or an alien. If my blood was tested it would prove this."

"And you have blood, machine?"

"I know you can read minds and so sent this instead. I can hear you and I am speaking just through an avatar."

"So how would I know it is your blood?"

"Because it is." The robot pulls a vial of blood out. "I am like Ironman just a suit and a lot of free time with a very generous backer."

"And quite the mind. This machine could fool any one who doesn't have a similar power too mine."

"It helps having access at Wayne Enterprise. They do a lot of my research for me with out even knowing it."

"Yes well we still have a problem. The Titans who are mutants are criminals. If you could get their real names and turn them over and then join us it would be a great help. Magneto wants a war and we need all the allies we can get."

"I will bring the recording of this discussion to them. If they still choose not too follow this law then that is their choice." The machine holds out the blood vial. Beast walks over and takes it.

"Thank you and we will have this tested. Batman we do not want a war with the Titans, the Avengers, or the humans. But if we must we will fight."

"I understand but I hope you also understand their position." Professor Xavier simply nods as Beast wheels him back in to the Blackbird.

"Oh, one last question, where is Marvel Girl, Jean Grey?"

"I do not know."

"She was sent after Superman and never returned. One of our planes was found crashed but no sign of her."

"We have some one on our satellite headquarters. That is most likely where she is."

"As long as she is not harmed. If she does not come back she must not feel it is important."

"We have defenses against her getting home."

"Again if she does not come back she must not feel it is important."

**New York City**

Mayor Jamison stands behind a podium. "These men, these human men, have answered my call. We need a new Avengers now that the old ones are all criminals. So I asked for volunteers and these men answered. They will go out and hunt down the criminals who laugh at our laws. First I would like you to meet Doctor Otto Octavius." The crowd of reporters gasp.

"Mayor isn't he a criminal?"

"I can answer that." A tentacle grabs the microphone and brings it to his face. "I was once a normal person, a scientist. But one day Spiderman interrupted one of my experiments and caused an accident. Since then I've been like this. Now is my chance of redeeming myself and helping the people of this city." He puts the microphone back.

"And next is Arnold Donovan." More gasps as the Hobgoblin steps out. "He has also agreed that this is his chance for redemption. So has Herman Schultz." Shocker steps out in full costume. "And the big man of the new Avengers is Aleksei Sytsevich." Rhino stomps his way forward. "And last but not least I assure you, Matt Hagen." Clayface walks forward.

Cameras flash, reporters shout questions, and the news spreads fast that a new Avengers has been formed.

**Metropolis**

The mayor stands behind a podium. "As many have heard a new Avengers has been formed in New York City. Many ask what of us? We lost the Justice League when they decided the laws of man no longer applied. And so we also asked for volunteers and many have answered but these select few have answered."

"Who? Mayor is it safe bringing about a war with the likes of Superman?"

"It is when the law is on your side as our the new Justice League members."

Instead of naming them off one by one the new Justice League steps out together.

Bane, Deadshot, Firefly, Poison Ivy, and Adonis stand on the stage. Bane cracks his knuckles. "We're here for you."

"As long as the money is good." Adonis looks over the crowd.

Cameras flash, reporters shout questions, and the news spreads fast that a new Justice League has been formed.

**Gotham**

Batman plays back the recorded conversation for the Titans. "He's right. You, we, can't win a war with the humans." Batman looks over the Titans. "And those of you who aren't mutants or aliens aren't covered by this law. You would only be attacked if you defended your friends." Nightwing punches his palm.

"Not every one hates us. You said your benefactor could set up a Titans England?"

"England? I don't wanna learn a new language." The Titans look over at Beast Boy hoping he was making a joke.

"He could and has met with them. They would love having their own Titans group. Titans Europe is spread across the continent and they are based in Paris."

"But our home is Jump City." Cyborg reaches for his communicator. "I have, things, there."

"We all do. But unless we give in to this law and hope they don't go any farther we can't stay here. Unless Beast Boy and Terra will give them their real names."

"Well, I don't really have a secret identity. Green skin and pointy ears are hard to hide."

"But I do. I, no one knows my real name."

"Not even the Titans?" She shakes her head. "How long have you been a Titan?" Batman studies her suspiciously.

"I, a while. But that doesn't matter. I left home and made myself a new life. And when I met the Titans I made another new life."

"Where are you from?" Terra doesn't respond. "Where is she from?" The Titans just shrug their shoulders. "You don't know her real name or where she is from?"

"The Titans don't know my real name or where I am from. It doesn't matter what your past was just what your future is." Nightwing glares at Batman. "We don't know Cyborg's name either and we don't care. He is Cyborg our friend now not what ever he was before. It is what we agreed on. Once a Titan what ever you were before doesn't matter."

"Unless the government wants your real names. And if you don't give them those real names they will come after you."

"Guys I don't want us fighting with the American government. I'll give them my real name."

"I, I can't." Terra's eyes glow. "I'll leave before I do that. I spent a couple years traveling across the planet I can just go back doing that."

"I, Terra, please don't leave us."

"BB you can come with me, if you want."

"I, I could I guess. But the Titans need us."

"If we leave the Titans can go back to Jump City. We can be the Traveling Titans. Sleeping under the stars after helping people from all over the world. Although I will miss warm water and a soft bed." Beast Boy turns in to a shaggy haired dog. "That looks soft." Beast Boy changes back and laughs.

"So what you guys go overseas and we just go back home?"

"If you explain Starfire's name is Starfire and that the rest of you are human or not a mutant," Batman motions towards Raven. "It should make you safe Nightwing."

"Until they pass a new law covering any one who wears a mask."

"If that time comes we will deal with it then. Beast Boy and Terra are you sure you would rather leave America then give up your names?"

"I don't care but if Terra doesn't want any one knowing her old name then that's what she wants." Terra smiles as she takes Beast Boy's hand in hers.

"My old name and life are just that, old. I'm Terra, a Teen Titan." Batman's computer beeps several times.

"One moment." Batman switches to a monitor.

"And so you have the new Avengers and the new Justice League declaring that they would hunt down the criminals and bring them to justice one way or another." The screen is split showing both groups.

"A bunch of criminals working together. How could they think this is a good idea?" Batman switches the monitor off.

"We better get this done now. I won't let my friends get hurt because of me." Terra's eyes glow and a chunk of rock breaks of from the cave. She hops on it. "Coming BB?"

"Yeah uh, in a minute." He turns to the other Titans. "Um, yeah I guess we're leaving."

"You do not need to leave us. We will protect you."

"I know Star but if you guys get hurt or worse because of us then I'll feel bad. If America doesn't want our kind here then we won't force ourselves on them."

"So BB I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah Cy but you could always visit; we won't leave the Titans just America."

"Beast Boy if you're leaving there is some thing I must tell you." Raven's eyes glow slightly. "I have found a couple of your jokes funny."

"Thanks Raven. I would wait for Logan but he's uh, walking right?" Batman nods. "Guys, I love all of you and will miss you but if Terra is leaving then I'm headed out with her."

"We understand." Cyborg taps on his communicator thinking about Sarah.

"Come on BB I know this great restaurant in India." She opens up a tunnel. "Make yourself small so I can take us through. My shortcut will get us there before it closes." Beast Boy runs over and turns in to a gopher. She picks him up and holds him as she flies through her tunnel closing it behind her.

"Wow, well, now what?" Cyborg looks at Nightwing. "Can we go home?"

"I guess. Batman do you want our help?"

"Professor Xavier said he would explain to the others about us masked humans. Starfire will still need to go and introduce herself to him so he can know she is who and what she is."

"I'll go with her."

"Are you sure Nightwing? He could read your mind and learn the truth."

"Oh, yeah. But she can't go alone."

"I can go with her." Raven's eyes glow. "He won't get in my mind."

"After we go home and get things settled. Raven can you get Logan?"

"Of course." She forms a portal and Logan falls through.

"Ow, oh, hey guys." Logan gets up rubbing his back. "So what's going on?"

"Beast Boy and Terra left and Starfire will go to Xavier so he can know about her. After that we can all be back at Jump City."

"I, they just left?" Raven nods. "So I'm the only mutant left and Professor Xavier gave them my information already."

"So we just go to this man who can read minds then go home?" Raven nods again.

"I can create a portal for the others so they can get home ready. Then we'll go to Professor Xavier." Raven's eyes glow forming a portal. "Go, now." Nightwing, Logan, and Cyborg step through and it closes. "Come Starfire." She forms another portal and follows after Starfire.

**X Men**

Professor Xavier is not surprised when Raven and Starfire appear. "A little later then I expected."

"Sorry but two of us left."

"Beast Boy and Terra left?"

"And you knew exactly who it would be."

"Logan knows you all very well. He didn't think Terra would stay and he knew Beast Boy would follow her where ever she went."

"And that we would come?"

"Starfire does not know the truth and your powers should keep mine at bay." Raven's eyes glow and she responds in a deeper voice.

"Just try it and you'll end up in the middle of the Earth."

"I'm sure you could do it but you wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure old man. Stay out of my mind and we'll find out who is right."

"Very well then Raven. I was only hoping I could find out more about the woman who has captivated him so much."

"Then ask me a question don't read my mind."

"You won't answer his questions I know you won't answer mine."

"I didn't say I would answer I just said ask." Her eyes glow more and a protective black barrier of energy forms. "You've read her mind we will go now."

"You are following the letter of the law quite well. It does not cover half demons so you won't give up your real name."

"Raven is my name."

"No, it isn't. You can block me very well but I can tell just from reading Logan's mind you hide more then you reveal."

"If he knew more then you would know more."

"You couldn't know things would end like this. You could not know he would come near me again."

"Yes I could. He considers the X Men his friends and family. He would come near you sooner or later."

"Yes well, as you said I have read her mind you two may go home. Tell Logan if he needs our help we will help him." Raven forms a portal and the two Titans leave through it.

**Jump City**

The Titans are on top of the Tower when the portal forms and Starfire and Raven come out. "So are we in the clear?"

"Yes. The X Men know and will tell the others. We can go back as if nothing changed." Nightwing looks across the city. "Let's just hope they can accept that."

**Four Days Later**

The new Justice League arrives in Jump City. "They want the demon chick and the metal guy." Bane cracks his knuckles.

"They don't fall under the law." Poison Ivy kneels down near a weed coming up through the pavement. She touches it and it starts growing.

"Law schmaw who cares? I want a crack at the Titans again." Adonis new suit gave him extra strength and speed.

"I only agreed I would help because they said they would set aside another four hundred acres of forest near Yellowstone and work on recycling centers for paper. Going after ones who are not criminals doesn't seem like what I accepted."

"Any chance they use brute force?" Deadshot in a bright pink and orange outfit pulls a gun out.

"I just hope they burn." Firefly shoots out a jet of flame.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire has Silkie in a tight hug. "You didn't eat any of my clothes good Silkie!" Nightwing pats Silkie on the head.

"You did lose your curtains. And bedsheets."

"But she did not eat my clothing. You're so good aren't you Silkie?"

Raven is with Logan in her room. "He read your mind. I knew you would get close to him again and he would. If I told you any thing about me he would now know."

"Like your real name? Why would he care?"

"Why do you? My real name is Raven."

"You always go by that?"

"Well, no."

"What else do you go by?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You know my real name."

"Raven is my real name!" The air in her room gets hotter.

"Ok fine, who was your mother? What was your favorite class? Did you even go to school? Movies? Song? You won't tell me any thing."

"And you thought Xavier would read my mind and tell you."

"I, no, not, I didn't plan that."

"But you knew he would. You wanted me to go so he would read my mind."

"I didn't make you go."

"I said wanted not made."

"We're dating and yet Robin, Nightwing, knows more about you then I do. I know one of your names and that you're ticklish on the back of your knee." The air cools off.

"I'm sorry." She rubs her temples. "This is not what I thought would happen."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Logan I'm sorry but I have a headache coming and need meditation."

"I'll be in my room if you feel like talking later."

"I will, soon." She smiles at him but knows he was still hurt.

**Jump City**

The new Justice League is across the water from the Titan Tower. "How do we get em out? That place is probably a fortress."

"I can do it!" Deadshot aims and fires at the Tower.

**Titan Tower**

The alarm goes off. "Some one is attacking us?"

"Maybe they did not get the memory?"

"Memo, they did not get the memo." Nightwing gets his communicator out. "Titans to the roof."

Raven forms a portal and moves through it in to Logan's room. "Are you ready?" He was on the floor shirtless doing situps.

"Sure who ever is attacking us will regret it. We didn't just spend all that time on the run and nearly fighting the X Men just so we could be attacked." Raven grabs Logan with her powers and pulls him through the portal.

The Titans meet on the roof. Nightwing uses a zoom function on the cowl and sees the new Justice League. "Hey!"

"Come on out Titans."

"Are you stupid or just ignorant?" Raven uses her powers too amplify her voice. "We turned over the information on Starfire and the two mutants who weren't already known left America."

"Yeah but you got the metal guy and you."

"We aren't mutants or aliens."

"They don't care and neither do we."

"Bane how many times did Batman and I stop you? Same for you Poison Ivy and Firefly." Nightwing crosses his arms. "I was younger back then and I didn't have the help I do now."

"You took us down one at a time. Together we can take you."

"We aren't breaking the law. If you attack us you will be assaulting law abiding citizens."

"They want metal boy and the demon chick."

"Fine, then you can have us, our way."

"Titans go!" Nightwing takes off as Starfire picks up Cyborg and Raven grabs Logan with her powers.

Deadshot fires at Raven and she holds Logan out as a shield. "Hey just because it won't kill me doesn't mean that doesn't hurt like crazy." Logan bleeds slightly before his wounds heal.

"Starfire take the guy in the metal suit I'll go after Ivy."

"I call the muscle freak. He reminds me of Mammoth." Raven suddenly loses control of her powers.

_At the bottom of the ocean the Titans start the self destruction of the new Hive Academy base. The Titans were escaping when Raven sees Brotherblood and several of his students. "Guys keep going I'll be right back."_

"_Raven come on we don't have much time."_

"_I'll make it." Raven flies after Brotherblood and his students._

_She sees them getting in a submarine planning an escape. "Stop!"_

"_Oh Raven how dear of you. Checking on us making sure we escape?"_

"_No. In fact I don't want you escaping."_

"_What?" Mammoth steps out of the submarine. _

"_If you escape you'll build a new one. Your students will attack us again. If you die now we'll have much easier lives."_

"_You can't kill you're a hero."_

"_Watch me." Her powers punch a hole in the submarine. "If you use that you'll sink."_

"_I, we can find other ways. You have a fine submarine if I remember."_

"_Then I won't risk you finding a way out."_ _ Her powers wrap around Brotherblood and before he can react he disappears._

"_What did you do? Where is he?"_

"_At the center of the Earth. As for the rest of you I hope you can hold your breath for a long time." She forms a portal and disappears through it appearing on the other side at the T Ship._

"Oh gods, what did I do?" She has no idea the flashback took several minutes. Around her the Titans fight the new Justice League as she realizes in the past of this, world, time line? What ever Dealer made she killed. Not out of necessity or her powers going out of control after she was killed but so her life would be easier.

Starfire resists the flame and slams in to Firefly. She grabs both of his wrists and crushes the barrels of his flamethrowers. She throws him in to the water.

Cyborg blasts Adonis with his sonic cannon. "New suit same old Adonis."

"I'm better then you!" He reveals a sonic cannon of his own and fires.

Cyborg fires his back and the two beams collide. Cyborg's beam quickly engulfs Adonis's beam and blasts the suits arm so badly it falls off. "You can copy but you can't compete with the original."

Nightwing ducks under Bane's swing and sticks a device on his chest. Nightwing backs off and a second later the device sends an electrical shock through Bane. While his muscles seize Nightwing gets behind him and rips the tubes out of his neck while stabbing the tank of Venom on his back. The liquid squirts out and soon the tank empties.

Logan is filled with a dozen bullets when he finally pins Deadshot on the ground. "Stop shooting me! I can't die you idiot."

"But I can. Go ahead you have me down and helpless."

"I'm a hero I don't kill."

"That's what they all say." Deadshot laughs until Logan punches him knocking him out.

Poison Ivy stands near Raven. "You are a strange being. Half human and half demon yet you do good. One would think being part demon would make you evil."

"I am evil. I've killed and the only reason I haven't killed again is because I was put here by Dealer."

"But you aren't a mutant or alien. We shouldn't have attacked." She looks around and notices she was surrounded and Raven looked hurt. "I didn't touch her."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I didn't attack her she just fell."

"She's telling the truth." Raven's clothes turn black.

"Whoa Raven what are you doing?"

"I'm a murderer. I killed them. I killed others I'm sure."

"What are you talking about who did you kill?"

"Jinx must have been on a separate submarine. But the others I killed them."

"Who, Jinx, what does she have to do with any thing?"

"The HIVE Academy when we attacked."

"We defended the coast from his tsunami creator."

"And we never heard from them again. Because I killed them."

"What, how, when you were with us."

"No I wasn't. I saw them and followed them to a submarine. I punched a hole in it so they couldn't use it then sent Brotherblood to the center of the Earth. I've killed others I know that."

"Raven now isn't the time for this it isn't funny." Her clothes become red as four glowing eyes appear on her face.

"I find it hilarious!" Her energy spears out and stabs Logan through the chest. "Go fish." He is lifted in the air then thrown in the water.

"Back off Ivy she's snapped." Nightwing pulls out a glass orb. "Raven stop now or I'll use this."

"Why? They attacked us they're all criminals. They all should die!" Her powers shoot out in all directions.

Firefly is lifted out of the water. "Hey, let me go!" Raven's powers wrap around him then start crushing him.

Bane, much weaker, has energy wrap around his neck and start choking him.

Deadshot is lifted in the air by Raven's energy which starts pulling on him by his hands and feet pulling him apart.

"Stop Raven!" Nightwing throws the glass orb at Raven but her powers shatter it.

"Oh that was for a much weaker Raven!" Her powers reach out for Nightwing when a white horse appears blocking her powers. "What is this?"

The other Titans are stunned when Raven backs away and her powers let go of the men she had been killing.

Raven backs off more as the white horse walks towards her. "And behold, a pale horse. And the name it said on him was Death and Hell followed with him." Raven recognizes the voice.

"Dealer, what are you doing here?" She loses her rage and goes back to her normal color as her eyes also become normal.

"I sent you here hoping you would save this Raven. Unfortunately her crimes so appalled you that you couldn't handle it."

"I, what do you mean you sent me here? You reversed time."

"Really? Did you not notice the red sky or the second moon? Or that your young friend Terra was still a member?"

"I, it was different but I thought you messed some thing up."

"I didn't, no. You see I can't reverse time. No one can I doubt even She," He points towards the sky. "Could."

"But, then what is this?"

"A world similar with yours. I couldn't reverse time but I could find worlds farther behind then yours and let you change it how you wanted it."

"Did you not notice the red sky or second moon? How is this like my world?"

"Well I saw a Raven that needed saved and hoped you could."

"So I, it wasn't me. I was just replacing myself? That wasn't our deal."

"I did my best."

"I didn't say do your best I said reverse time!"

"Calm child. I can't reverse time."

"Then don't make a deal where you reverse time." Her eyes glow with energy. "If you didn't reverse time then you broke our deal."

"As I said I did my best and you changed some things. This Raven would have killed the Titans and others eventually."

"No you broke the deal. You didn't say you would change worlds you said you would reverse time."

"Now you may see it that way but I see it as another."

"You nearly killed me because I did not specify the length of life I would have. Now you're saying that reversing time is the same as changing worlds? No. You broke the deal."

"And what will you do about it?"

"You wanted this Raven saved, why? If this is a different world why do you care? Shouldn't you be different?"

"I might be I'm not sure. And I want the soul pure when I take it."

"I'm not pure."

"You are more pure then most. Being half demon doesn't mean you are half evil. A demon can be good as much as an angel can be bad. You make your choices."

"And I chose reversing time so I could get my soul scrubbed of Deathstroke. But you didn't reverse time!" The white horse changes in to Dealer.

The Titans are unsure of what was going on. Raven was talking with some one but they couldn't see who it was. "Your friend is either drugged or is having a nervous breakdown."

"Shut up Ivy." Nightwing is unsure of what he should do. Raven was the most powerful of the Titans. If she went out of control they couldn't stop her. The glass orb he used was given to him by Raven for just a situation but she was too powerful for it now.

Raven and Dealer stare each other down. "You could choose the next one if you want."

"No because it won't be mine. My world still has Deathstroke in my body."

"That world stopped the second you left it."

"Wait, my world stopped? So it is still there?" He nods. "Could I choose that one?"

"I can't reverse time."

"Then I'll be back in that cave with Deathstroke controlling me." He nods. "But then that means the deal is no more. You can't reverse time and I'll be right back where I was."

"So we make a new one."

"You double crossed me twice why should I make another?"

"You will go back and be under Deathstroke's control. I could remove him for you."

"No I'll find my own way. I can't trust you."

"I kept some things from you but I never lied."

"Just send me back. I, I don't know what I'll do but I want back."

"I could keep you here and keep our deal."

"You broke it! The deal was undone when you didn't reverse time."

"Very well but before we do this I will offer you every thing I can. I want your soul."

"I gave you a deal, twice. I won't give you a third chance."

"Then I'll give you a third chance. Your soul for one hundred more years and being saved."

"No, wait, one hundred more years? Just like the old deal."

"No, before the deal was you would live one hundred years. You already lived twenty of it this would be one hundred added on to your twenty."

"I, I always meant another hundred years not to one hundred. Another way you tried messing me over."

"Why I will be very clear about the deal this time. I am a master of getting what I want and I want that soul. I've tried twice now getting it with out giving little in return. Not this time."

"Fine, what do you offer?"

"One hundred more years of life with out you getting older. So many have been granted immortality only to age, and age, and age until they were little more then bones with skin."

"That's not much. After all I lost Logan when he was trapped in the Time Matrix."

"I could make him love you that is very simple." Raven's eyes go wide as her heart beats faster. "I'll make him love you then."

"No he has his own life and options."

"Really? He would never know."

"I would."

"Fine. I will of course return you to the world you are from. Would you like me to remove Deathstroke?"

"No, I'll find a way."

"I'm not doing very much now am I?"

"Return me to my life. Just return me and don't bother me or any one I know for the next hundred years. The next time I see you I will be dead. I don't want you on Earth ever. No deals with any one while I'm alive for the next hundred years after you return me."

"So I return you, give you an extra hundred years of life, and do not bother you or any one else until you die." Dealer smiles. "I gain every thing and you gain nothing."

"I won't rely on you. I tried twice and every thing got worse. I'll find my own way even if it means making things harder then they must. Even if it means I am alone until I die."

"We will see." Raven blacks out.

**Deathstroke's Lair**

"No, I won't allow it! I stole my wife's soul from Hell so I could be reborn!" He points an arm at Dealer and sends energy towards him.

"You can't hurt me. But there is a problem. You belong in Hell and yet you are here. I am here also and will be bringing you back." The dark energy slams in to a shield formed by Dealer.

"You can't do any thing I am far too powerful!"

"You are nothing. Raven is the powerful one." Dealer snaps his fingers.

"Aaaa!" Deathstroke falls forward as pain racks his body.

Seraph runs and leaps at Dealer when she hits the shield. "Why, why am I drawn by you? I must have you!" She bites the shield.

"Oh you poor soul. You have been through so much and don't belong here or Hell. I will take you both with me and let the Judgement save you." Dealer waves his hand and Seraph passes out.

The Titans are stunned. This tiny man was a demon? And on top of that had crippled both Raven and Seraph with nothing more then a wave of the hand? Why was he doing this?

Ravager, possessed by her mother, backs away. Her head snaps around looking for a way out.

Dealer holds a hand out and a black mist leaves Raven and floats over forming an orb in his hand. Screaming, cursing, and hatred come from the orb. "Ah, there we go. But there is another soul here that belongs in Hell."

"I guess I can't get away can I?" The possessed Ravager walks towards Dealer.

"No, you can't. Surrender and I will take you my self. In fact I can throw in a good word for you. You didn't escape you were taken and if you come back willingly they may go easier on you."

"I'll still be in Hell."

"Yes but while your husband will be in the deepest pits you will not. You may go up a level or just take time off your punishment."

"I wasn't evil like him I just did the wrong thing. I can't go any higher with out going, well, a place I don't deserve."

"As it may be you surrender so come with me. They will owe me I will bring them two souls for Hell and two they will judge but I'm sure will make it."

"Whoa dude so like you're just leaving?" Changeling as the other Titans is stunned but is the only one who could muster of the courage, or stupidity, too speak.

"Of course. I got what I came for and gave her more then she asked for."

"Dealer you said you would help us."

"And I did. You with my powers Brotherblood turned the city on the Titans. But now that I have what I came for I will leave."

"Her soul? So she is dead?" Phobia looks over at Raven's body.

"No just resting. If I were you I would start running before the Titans get over their shock."

"What about Seraph?" Logan finally snaps out of it and walks near Seraph.

"The fairy's soul has been torn and warped but is still pure. She will easily make it. The other soul I am not sure. She did nothing wrong until after she was possessed so she should also make it."

"So they'll die." Nightwing clears his throat.

"She already has. A body can not share two souls like that. Why she killed and fed on others. She tried compensating for it but it was never enough." Two white mists leave Seraph's body and join Dealer. "Good bye Titans. Keep an eye on Raven for me I want her soul pure one hundred years from now." A portal forms and Dealer disappears inside of it.

Brotherblood clears his throat. "I think we should go Phobia."

"Yes, far away." They turn and run up the stairs.

**Several Minutes Later**

Raven's eyes open. She had heard and seen every thing. Dealer had helped her out not as part of any deal but as a favor. "Raven? Are you ok?"

"What do you think Logan?" She turns in to her soul self and disappears from the lair.

"No! Raven don't go!" The Titans aren't sure what just happened or why she left and don't know what they should do.

**Several Miles Away**

Raven reforms near the coast. "I can't stay here any more. I don't belong. Having friends or more is not what I was meant for. I should have died when I became the key for my father but I didn't. Since then I hoped I would have a choice but every thing went wrong. I don't belong here because I should be dead." She hears hooves and turns seeing the white horse. "What do you want?"

"Words of encouragement. I can see the future even if I do get some things wrong the general picture is correct. I see you happy with some one. A kindred soul of sorts. They will be different from any one you've ever met but they will make you happy."

"What do they look like? What is their name? Where are they?"

"I'm not sure. In one future he is a short svelte blonde boy with a purple spot in his hair. In another he is tall dark and handsome but very dangerous. In another, well, we will see won't we?"

"You could be lying or making some one love me."

"Love? I did not say love. I said they would make you happy not love you. Good bye Raven you will not be seeing me for one hundred more years." The white horse disappears.

**A/N Ok, so waaay twisted and turns all over. Also pretty long. I made you think this was more mutant wars, which it was but ended it with a huge twist. That's right we're back where we started. What does that mean? Every thing that happened last season, didn't happen. Those other worlds don't affect this one. Sorry if that sounds like filler but I thought it was interesting. Also it gave me time to think of where/who/what would happen in the original time line. I had these other ideas that would never work in that world so I used them in the alter dimensions. Too many ideas, not enough in one world for them all so needed three! What will happen now? Ghost Hack is still there causing chaos. And with the Dark Triad retreating/going back to Hell the anti Titans movement they started/made should go away. But now who will they fight now that Deathstroke is finally in Hell, the deepest pits, with no escape? I have a close personal enemy for them coming up!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 1: Chaos and Order**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Race Track**

"And Mother Doesn't Know takes the lead over Mother Knows Best! A length, two lengths, Mother Doesn't Know will take the win! Mother Doesn't Know pays out at, uh, one hundred billion to one? This must be a mistake." The announcer is confused as all of the horses show the same odds.

**Secret Base**

Ghost Hack laughs in delight as he messes with more systems.

**Across the City**

ATMs start spitting money out causing riots as people scramble for the free cash.

**Titan Tower**

The siren sounds and Nightwing checks it. "Riots, normal people, let them have it." He gets his communicator out. "Titans, let the police handle this."

After the influence of the Dark Triad started wearing off the Titans found tensions had eased. The Governor of the state gave them an apology and raised the funds for building a new Tower. Things were almost normal except for one glaring flaw.

**New York City**

A raven haired woman sits at a table while music blasts from overhead speakers. She uses her powers to stir her drink aimlessly. "Hey! Get up and dance ladies this is your song!" The song changes but the woman ignores it.

"Hey, you heard him!" Some one grabs her by the wrist and pulls her from the table and on to the dance floor.

**Two Days Later**

A man stands at the city sign. "Jump City Welcomes you. Home of the Teen Titans." He shoots the sign with exploding buckshot. "Robin if you don't do it nothing will." He walks past the sign and in to the city.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire is on the roof staring up at the night sky. Nightwing lands after doing a patrol. "Hey Star," He sits down next to her.

"Hello Nightwing." He pulls his mask off.

"Better?"

"Very much better." They kiss quickly.

"What are you looking at? Do you miss your home?" She shakes her head.

"I am home." She looks back up at the sky. "I just miss our friend Raven. I hope she is ok and wonder if she is missing home."

"After what she went through I'm not surprised she left. If she never joined the Titans she would have saved herself a lot of pain and worse."

"But then she never would have been there. I would miss not knowing her. Her depressing poems and meditating with her is a happy memory." Starfire leans against Nightwing.

"I'm sure she's fine. She'll come back she just needs time off." Nightwing leans against her and looks up at the sky.

**Elsewhere**

Changeling and Cyborg are on a double date with Sarah Simms and Terra. "And then they just left?"

"Well, we let them go. If they had a demon who could stop Raven like that we don't think it would be wise making him mad."

"What if he comes back?"

"We cross our wood and knock on fingers?" The girls laugh at Changeling's joke. When some one clears his throat they stop.

"I didn't think that was very funny." Cyborg turns around and sees some one wearing a red mask, brown coat, and jeans.

"Come on man we're on a date can't you attack after?"

"I'm not attacking I'm sending you a message." He takes a duffel bag off his back and throws it on the table knocking the drinks over.

"Hey man grape soda is impossible to get out." Terra's eyes glow a little.

"Sorry but you're not a part of this."

Changeling turns in to a dog and sniffs the bag then morphs back. "Ew it smells like a dead rat I once found."

"Oh this is much bigger. Inside are the heads of the top ten drug dealers in Jump City. At least they were." Changeling's face turns even greener.

"What?" Cyborg gets up and points his sonic cannon at the new person.

"I did more in half a day then you have your entire life."

"You killed man we can't do that."

"Why not? How many have died because you didn't have the guts to kill? How many graveyards are filled by those killed by some one you caught instead of executed? I've read up on you and I know that Slade guy has killed hundreds. If you just shot him," The man pulls out a gun so fast the Titans barely saw a blur. "The first time you dealt with him then a lot of people would still be alive."

"Put it down man." Cyborg keeps his sonic cannon raised.

"Oh I won't shoot you. Again I'm not attacking I'm just sending you a message." He puts the gun away.

"But you admit you killed we can't let you go." Changeling turns in to a raptor.

"I won't attack you but I will defend myself. Thankfully that won't be needed." He pulls out a small silver ball and throws it at the Titans. It explodes sending out a thick black smoke.

When it clears the person is gone. On the duffel bag was a note. "Give this to Robin for me. Red Hood."

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing sets the note down. "I don't know of any one who goes by Red Hood today. There was one years ago before I was Robin but he isn't the Red Hood any more." Nightwing crumples the note up. "And he calls me Robin but you say he's been reading up on us. He would know I don't go by that name any more."

"So?"

"So this means it is a personal message. Red Hood, Joker, but this isn't his style."

"Wait Joker was called Red Hood? When?"

"Like I said Cyborg before I was Robin. Joker would kill he has no problem with that and he was never a fan of drugs. He thought they were too common. But he wouldn't have just left these behind." Nightwing motions towards the duffel bag. "He would have left smiles on their faces."

"So who is it? I recorded his voice and have them going through the Titan Computer but so far no matches."

"I doubt you will. This guy is from Gotham not Jump City. It is some one from my past."

A few minutes later Nightwing contacts Lieutenant Dallas. "I just got a special delivery."

"What kind?" Her tone of voice tells Nightwing she is annoyed with him contacting her. Even with the influence of the Dark Triad disappearing she didn't like the Titans.

"Ten heads. The person claims they are drug dealers."

"Who claims this?"

"He gave the name Red Hood. If I bring the heads could the police identify them?"

"Yes if they were arrested before."

"Then I'll bring them down."

**Police Station**

Lieutenant Dallas has no problem holding a head up by the hair. "This looks like Rocco. Real name Calvin Johnson." She sets it down. "How do I know you didn't do this?"

"The Titans don't kill."

"The Teen Titans do what ever they want. Like little kids you think the rules don't apply."

"We know they apply and we aren't little kids. We're all adults and we put our lives on the line every day."

"If you're all adults then why call yourself a teen?"

"We were when we first formed. But I have been thinking of changing the name since we are all over the age of eighteen." Nightwing holds up a head and shows it to Dallas.

"Big John. Real name John Hill." They continue going through the heads.

**Power Plant**

A virus enters the main system and the generators start shutting down.

**Jump City**

Power goes out across the city. After midnight most people were asleep and never notice. Not until morning when they wake up and realize they slept well past the time they set their alarms and are late for work are they affected.

**Later The Next Day**

Cyborg is studying the virus. "This is a simple one. It is at least ten years old."

"A ten year old computer virus shut down the power plant? Shouldn't they have defenses against that?"

"After awhile they stop worrying about older viruses. They protect against newer viruses and stop updating against old ones."

"And this person would have known that. Who ever it is they are smart."

"And busy. They caused the problems a couple days ago and may have been who hacked the military and got us bombed."

"Any idea on the location?" Cyborg shakes his head.

"I tried a tracer program and it bounced from the library to Mars back to a café in Miami then overseas and back again. This guy is good."

"It could be Red Hood. We don't know what he is planning or what he can do."

"You think it was him the whole time? Why did he just reveal himself now if it was him?"

"Then it wasn't him I don't know. He is dangerous and clearly will kill with out remorse. Send the anti virus to the power plant."

"Already have. It should only take a few more minutes."

"Then I'll start looking for Red Hood. If he is targeting drug dealers I know where we should start." Nightwing leaves the room.

**Down Town Jump City **

Nightwing and Starfire fly over an area known for gangs, drug dealers, and other criminals. Nightwing sees a woman get in to a strangers car. A block over is a police officer dealing with a drunk who assaulted another drunk. "Starfire keep a look out for any one in the alleys."

"I know."

"We don't normally deal with this kind of crime. They aren't super villains with a laser on the moon."

"I do not believe we have ever dealt with that."

"Not yet." They continue flying over the worst part of town.

**Abandoned Building**

Red Hood has several people tied up. "Now you may be wondering why I called this meeting." The people are gagged and can't respond. "I killed your bosses. So now I need you. I want the drug market under my control. You'll keep double what you were before but you will follow my rules. No schools or kids. No shooting at each other if any one does the shooting it will be me." He pulls a gun out and points it at the head of one of his prisoners. "Do you understand me?" They nod. "Does every one else understand me?" The rest nod. "Good! Piss me off and I'll torture you for a few days before leaving you to starve. Keep me happy and I may raise your cut to half. If you think I can't do it or are worried about the Titans don't. The Titans are nothing compared with me." He takes the gag out of one of his prisoners.

"Says who? They've kept the north and west clean for years. We were pushed out of the east and are stuck dealing in the southside of the city. If it weren't for big bads moving in they probably would have kept on us." Red Hood points the guy between the prisoner's eyes.

"I AM the big bad. I'll keep them distracted and when bored get a contract for killing one or two."

"If you could kill them you would have done it already." Red Hood pulls the trigger and flag comes out saying _BANG!_

"Never do some thing for free you can get paid for. And will some one else release him? I'm not getting close after what he just did." Red Hood cuts one prisoner loose then walks away.

**Over Jump City**

Nightwing catches a heat signature with his cowl on heat vision. "Starfire watch my back." Nightwing flies down.

He lands on the roof of a building and sees some one wearing a red mask. "That must be him." Nightwing motions to Starfire who lands on a roof opposite from Nightwing.

"Nice try." In a flash Red Hood pulls out a gun and shoots at Starfire. She is hit in the chest and electricity explodes out from the shot.

"No!" Nightwing flies over to Starfire ignoring Red Hood's escape.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire recovers in the medical facility inside of the Titan Tower. "What happened?"

"He's good." Nightwing has his cowl off as he holds Starfire's hand. "He heard us even though we were several yards away."

"How? We were as quiet as a Orton on my home planet and they make very little noise." Starfire coughs then gasps in pain.

"He's just that good. Some one must have trained him. And the speed with which he shot you. If he had used a real gun I don't know if I could have gotten you to a hospital in time."

"Why did he not use a real gun?"

"I don't know. He could have killed Changeling and Cyborg before and now us. He must be toying with us."

"Why."

"I don't know. I wish I did but I don't." Nightwing leans over her and kisses her softly on her lips. "I'll find out though."

"We will." She smiles at him before coughing again.

**Next Morning**

A person stands at the counter of a convenience store as the cashier scans a lotto ticket. "Whoa, you won!"

Two blocks away a cashier is stunned as the customer has won the lottery!

Across town several others have won the lottery! All begin to celebrate as they plan what they would buy.

**Lottery Office**

"No, no, and no. There is an error with the system. All tickets are being flagged as winners. You didn't win."

"But I already promised my baby momma a car and new jewelry!"

"Well too bad. No one won they're all errors."

"That is bull! My ticket won and I want my money!" Some one shoves the first person in line.

"No I won and I want my money!"

"Neither of you won. And neither did you or you." The person behind the desk points at several others.

"I won!"

"No I won!" The two shove each other. Some one swings a punch and hits another. Another person picks up a chair and tosses it.

**Secret Base**

Ghost Hack watches the noon news and laughs as he sees video of a riot at the lottery office.

**Over Jump City**

Nightwing is teamed with Changeling as they search the city for Red Hood.

**Streets of Jump City**

Cyborg, Ravager, and Logan walk through the streets searching for Red Hood. Logan can't feel any danger. Ravager's powers don't see any attack. Cyborg keeps his sonic cannon raised but knows if Ravager and Logan didn't warn him in time he could be taken out as easily as Starfire.

**New York City That Night**

"Come on Rachael!" The raven haired woman is dragged by the wrist to another club.

"I'm tired."

"It is only three in the morning we still have a couple of hours before the sun comes up!" Rachael sighs but follows her friend inside.

**A/N So we see the intro of a new villain, Red Hood. Who is he? Watch the new Batman movie Batman Under the Red Hood. It is an amazing PG-13 animated movie based on the comics. Ever since I saw it I have wanted Red Hood in my series and now he has arrived! So much good stuff with him that others wouldn't fit. Is this(My) version of Red Hood insane like the Joker? Dark like Seraph? Evil like Deathstroke? Or none of the above? And why has he arrived now? We must wait and see! Also the title is based on chaos being Ghost Hack and Order being Red Hood.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 2: Arrival**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Subway Station**

A train is pulling in to the station when the brakes give out. It flies past and continues going.

More errors are reported all over the grid. Every train continues going passing through station after station. The people trapped start getting more and more anxious the longer the ride continues.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing gets the report through his cowl. "Subway trains are going wild all over the city. No one can make them stop. The emergency brakes all failed."

"More electronics failing? It must be the same guy."

"I would bet on it Cyborg. Check the systems for any viruses while we look for a way of stopping them." He looks out the window at the city. "Titans go!"

**Jump City**

Nightwing flies down and lands on top of a subway train. "I'm not strong enough. Starfire might be but she's hurt." He looks over the front of the train. "Maybe I could stick some thing in the way that would slow it down. Some thing very sticky." He pulls out a few orbs from his utility belt. "I'd need a lot more for just one train and we have over a dozen going." He looks towards the city. "But I know where I can find some thing almost as good." He takes off.

Changeling lands on a train. "None of my forms are strong enough. They'd all be splattered like a bug. But maybe I can slow it down?" He stomps on the roof of the train car. "They are made for holding people. But what if an elephant got in a car? Would the extra weight slow it down?"

Logan and Ravager are at a subway station. "Any luck?"

"No. Any thing we try fails. I can't think of any other options that my powers could show if they would work or not."

"We need Starfire she might have the strength."

"Or could lift the engine or what ever. How do they work?"

"Uh, they run on an electrical track." Ravager goes silent for a minute. "Are you ok?"

"Got it! Wait, turning off the power requires us getting access to the main power switch. And they won't just stop they'll coast until they can't go any farther."

"So they could stop while in the middle of a tunnel or on one of the bridges going around the city?" She nods. "They can figure it out."

"So where is the main power switch?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe Nightwing would know." He gets his communicator out. "Nightwing we have an idea."

"So do I. What is your idea?"

"If we turn the power off the trains will coast to a stop. That might be in the tunnels or on one of the open air bridges but they would stop."

"That beats my plan." Nightwing had already collected several pounds of sticky taffy. "I'll uh, where is the power at?"

"No idea we were hoping you knew."

"I can check give me a minute. The first one there shuts it off." Nightwing uses his cowl and connects with the internet and searches for the subway plans.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Nightwing sends out the address and flies for it himself.

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg finds the virus. "A different one. This could take some time." He starts working on finding the anti virus for it.

**Power Station**

Changeling lands and sees the guard shack. "Hey, can you let me in?"

"Why should I?"

"If we turn the power off it will stop the trains."

"And leave em where ever they are. Some of those tunnels go for miles with out access. And don't get me started on the 'scenic view' bridges." He does the sarcasm quotes with his hands.

"But they'll stop so some one could get them off."

"I can't let you in with out orders from my bosses."

"Then call them. We gotta get these trains stopped." The guard picks up a phone and dials a number.

**Across Town**

Red Hood is talking with the owner of a bar. "And they make you pay half of what you make?"

"Usually but some times they just take what ever alcohol they want."

"I could make them stop if you gave me twenty percent of what you made in a month."

"I, are you sure? I mean, thank you."

"Just no selling to minors. If I find out you sold booze to a minor I'll make sure it is the last time you," He whips a gun out and has it pointed between the owners eyes in less then a second. "Do it."

"Yes Sir of course I would never sell it to minors."

"Don't make me waste bullets. I'll need them for killing the punks who run the racket around here."

"Omega isn't a punk he's dangerous. He has half the city in his control."

"Only half? I'll get it all. But one question." The man sweats as Red Hood keeps the gun pointed at him. "Why didn't the Titans deal with him?"

"I, he only came around recently and they've been so busy with other things I'm sure. They go after a lot of guys in masks not the little guys." Red Hood finally puts the gun away and the man sighs with relief.

"Robin probably thought it was beneath him." Red Hood leaves the bar.

**Power Station**

Nightwing lands and sees Changeling. "So did you turn it off?" Changeling points at the guard.

"He says we can't because his bosses won't let him."

"Well too bad. We need this train stopped." Nightwing leaps over a cross bar and walks towards the door.

"Hey stop!"

"Just tell them I hit you." Nightwing doesn't bother with the handle and just breaks the door down.

He finds several switches and buttons. He turns a light on and sees a label. _Master Power_ He opens the case and turns a switch.

**All Over The City**

Subway trains start losing speed and after several minutes finally stop. Now it was up to the regular people of the city.

**Later that Day**

Cyborg sends the anti virus and destroys the virus Ghost Hack used. "This guy is good. Every tracer bounces all over the solar system. But I'll find you eventually you will make a mistake."

**New York City**

Rachael and her friend are leaving an apartment for the evening when a man walks up to them with a knife. "Give me your money or I'll hurt you." Both girls laugh.

"Should you do it or should I?"

"Go ahead Uriel." Rachael's friend moves inhumanly fast and breaks the knife blade with her hand.

"If I were you I would start running. Now!" The man turns and runs.

**Jump City That Night**

Lieutenant Dallas hears the footsteps on pavement outside her house. She reaches under her pillow and pulls out a .45. She can hear the door lock being jimmy'd and the door creak open.

She stands by her door as she hears steps on the stairs. "This should be fun." She takes the safety off.

Her door is thrown open and Red Hood rushes in. He sees her bed empty and as he turns around he hears the sound of a gun cocking. "You're good."

"And you're dead."

"If you wanted me dead you would have pulled the trigger." Red Hood raises his hands. "I was testing you Ms. Dallas."

"And who are you?"

"Red Hood, call me Red Hood. I've been helping you."

"How? I never heard of you." She keeps her gun raised.

"I killed a few drug dealers and gang bangers. I killed a supplier who brought in tens of thousands of dollars worth of cocaine every month. If I keep it up all the drug addicts will be moving north to San Fran." He laughs a little.

"So you kill people then come to a Lieutenant who catches killers?"

"Not people, scum. They deal drugs to children. They get women hooked and don't care what they do to earn another rock. People lose every thing because they get hooked. Monsters do that and they should be killed."

"And you thought breaking in to my house and telling this would do what exactly? I should shoot you and get rid of your body. I could do it and never get caught. If some one reports gun fire I could lie and say it went off while I was cleaning it."

"I was testing you. I know you don't like the Titans but did you deserve my help? You passed with flying colors."

"I don't need your help."

"Really Ms. Dallas? The streets are clean and every one sleeps with their doors unlocked? I just got past four just so I could get in here." Red Hood slowly turns around. "I'm doing what you've wanted for years."

"How would you know what I want?"

"Why was New York City so willing to let you go? You have a ninety two percent completion rating. You caught some of the worst killers in city history yet they had no problem with you leaving. And you know why?"

"Shut up."

"Because you kill. You know scum like that doesn't deserve a trial. Beating suspects for confessions works but then it gets thrown out and they walk. But you shoot them on the spot and no trial but the victims get justice."

"I was always forced. They always had a weapon."

"And why fight them? Why risk getting cut or hit or shot when you can just shoot them and be given a medal for it? And if they didn't then just plant a weapon."

"I, I was never, it was never proven I did that."

"Oh but you smiled. I'm not the IAB. I don't care you shot some kiddie killer who was on his knees begging for forgiveness. In fact you should have done it more often." She finally lowers her gun.

"Not a bad attitude. But I don't like people violating my house."

"Again I was testing you. One should feel safe at home and let their guard down. When did you hear me?"

"When you were walking up the driveway."

"That early? You're even better then I thought. Well Ms. Dallas,"

"Eve, call me Eve."

"Fine Eve. I just want a little help from you."

"How?"

"Keep the police busy. I'm killing drug dealers and gang bangers and other scum. If the police start coming after me I might have to hurt or kill them and I don't want that. They're the good guys and all that."

"I don't run any thing."

"No but you hold sway over others. Your record is better then just about any one else in the nation. Maybe suggest a rookie to cover the death of some scum drug dealer. Slow down the paperwork if you can."

"I could. Now how about you help me?"

"How?"

"Help me figure out why you're here."

"This is where you live and I studied your records."

"No I meant this city. Why of all the cities in the world did you choose Jump City?"

"Robin is here. My ultimate plan revolves around him and Batman."

"So you're from Gotham? A long way to travel. It must be important."

"It is, trust me it is." Red Hood motions towards the door and Eve nods. "Thank you and have a good evening." Red Hood starts walking out when he stops. "By the way the NYPD shirt with sweatpants looks good on you. Not many women could pull that off."

"Not many women have done what I have." Red Hood tips an imaginary hat towards Eve then leaves.

**Next Morning**

As people wake up and turn the news on they instead find static. All across the city every channel was static. Local, cable, or satellite it didn't matter.

Changeling flips through the channels over and over again. Logan walks in to the living room and sees Changeling go through the list of channels again. "What's wrong with the television?"

"I don't know. Maybe some one knocked the satellite down." Changeling keeps flipping channels.

**Off the Coast of Jump City**

Two winged warriors fly up on the beach and land. "The sand feels fine on my feet after that long flight Silver Crest."

"Yes it does Flame Light." They both take a deep breath. "She was here."

"Yes this is near where she landed. Her ethereal presence is very weak but still here."

"And leads near that strange rock." Silver Crest points towards the Titans Tower. "We should be careful she may have met resistance." The two walk towards the Tower.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing and Starfire are on the roof when the Tower alarm goes off. "Some one is getting close." Nightwing looks out over the area around the Tower. "I see movement near the beach."

"I see it also." Starfire steps off the edge of the building and falls several yards before activating her flying.

"Starfire be careful we don't know who or what they are and want! And you're still injured." Nightwing chases after her as he gets his communicator out. "Titans we have company I don't know if they are friend or foe."

Changeling sets the remote down. "Maybe it is the cable repair man."

**Beach**

Starfire lands in front of Silver Crest and Flame Light. "Hello? You are near our home may we help you fairies?"

"You know what we are yet we do not recognize you. You have her ethereal presence on you did you meet Moon Myst?"

"Yes! She was our friend."

"Was, past tense correct?" She nods. "She has left you?"

"She was killed." Nightwing lands behind them. "By an enemy of ours."

"Why?"

"Because they were evil and wanted too hurt us."

"Not for what she was?" Both shake their heads. "You do not look like any type we have seen either."

"I'm in a suit. I'm a super hero as is my friend Starfire. I'm human and she is an alien from a planet called Tamaran."

"Interesting. I am glad you speak the language as the people on the ship we found near our home."

"Were they sinking?"

"No but got close. We used it as an excuse for searching for our lost sister."

"Oh, well, yeah bad news like I said she was killed."

"Yes you did say that. She was killed because she was your friend and the killer wanted you hurt. So you did not care she was a fairy?"

"No, of course not. A lot has changed since you isolated your selves. Of course now they just hate different things."

"They? The humans? Are you not human?"

"I am but I consider myself different." Nightwing gets his communicator back out. "Titans meet on the roof."

**Titan Tower**

Logan and Ravager have just left the Tower. "No, way, are we, going, back up." Both pant after rushing down the stairs as fast as they could.

"We need, to learn, to fly." Ravager flaps her arms.

**Roof of Titan Tower Several Minutes Later**

The Titans circle the fairies unsure of how they would react. "Yes, she died and we buried her."

"We want her body then so we may take it back."

"Uh, that could be a problem."

"She is one of us she belongs with us."

"We'd give her over but we don't know where her body is." Nightwing gets Cyborg's attention and uses hand signals. "A demon raised her from the dead and after a massive battle we never found her."

"A demon? Much has happened in your world."

"What about your world? Are things ok there?"

"Yes of course. Our magic's are still strong. We were hoping things had changed outside of our world but they have not."

"They have. It was the act of one alien who killed Moon Myst."

"It was not a human?" Nightwing shakes his head.

"It was an alien. But there are humans who would. But there are humans who would kill us. We don't hide on an island. We go out and help and protect those who need us."

"We see. We will go back and inform our brothers and sisters of the loss."

"Will you come back?"

"We don't know. We will hold a meeting and discuss it."

"We hope you choose to come back. Even if you keep your island hidden there are many wonderful things. There are the cotton that is candy and melts in your mouth and there is the many wonderful toppings for pizza like fish and green icing and mustard! Oh you must try mustard!"

"If we come back we may try these things. Goodbye humans and aliens." The two fairies turn and fly over the ocean for home.

"Wow, so what do you think Nightwing?"

"I don't know Logan. They seemed different from Moon Myst. Raven would probably know more about them."

"But she won't answer her communicator because she doesn't have it any more." Logan had tried tracing it only to find it in her room.

"She has books in her room. I can't read a lot of it but maybe there will be some thing in English on them."

"Go in her room? Dude are you nuts? No one goes in there."

"I'll go in there not you. The last time you went in there didn't you break some thing Changeling?" He looks away ignoring Nightwing's question.

**Jump City**

Lieutenant Dallas is at the scene of a double homicide. She picks up a note. _"Two heads are better then one right Robin? But I doubt all of the heads in your little group could stop me. Maybe you should try calling the Bats."_ She looks at the two heads sitting on a table. "I'm calling this misdemeanor murder."

"A gang hit? They don't normally mutilate. What if it is that serial cannibal?"

"They're dead. No this is just one gang killing another." The police around her nod with knowing looks. A gang killing, a misdemeanor murder, meant low priority. Let the gangs kill each other it meant less work for them.

**A/N Some more chaos from Ghost Hack. Sending the subway trains haywire and taking out the televisions. Red Hood meeting with Lieutenant Dallas and discussing his plans. But what are his overall plans? What is he working towards in the end? Killing gangs and taking over the drug dealing, some thing he didn't tell Dallas, is one thing but why leave a note for Robin/Nightwing? Why keep calling him Robin when Red Hood knows he goes by a new name? And the Fairies come looking for Moon Myst and get the bad news. Will they return? And if so how will they return? We must wait and see!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 3: Tease**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Cyborg's Room**

"There, that should do it." Cyborg downloads an anti virus in to as many systems as he could connect with. "Until he figures out a way around it that should clean up one mess."

**Near Titan Tower**

Nightwing finds the body on the beach. On it is a note. "Riddle me this, riddle me that, who was afraid of that goofy dressed hack? If you get this one Boy Blunder it just might make me wonder. Am I really dealing with the crummy sidekick of Batman or some other dummy?" At the bottom is a signature, _Red Hood._ Nightwing uses his cowl and checks the note for fingerprints and finds none. "This is hand written. I can check it against others if I could find a suspect." He reads the note over again.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing has his mask off in his room. Starfire watches him pace back and forth. "It is a riddle?"

"Yes and I know exactly who he means."

"Who?"

"The Riddler of course. Edward Nigma. But why leave me a riddle? Why mention him? Who is this Red Hood? He calls me an insult Joker used all the time and Red Hood is Joker's old name but he's in Arkham. And this isn't his style. Some one from my past is messing with me and I don't know why."

"Could the man who is a bat be testing you?"

"No! Batman doesn't kill and he wouldn't do this." Nightwing pounds a fist on his desk. "It isn't Nigma or Joker or Batman or any one else. Every one from my past is either dead or in Arkham."

"Could it be some one from the present who is using the past? Deathstroke?"

"No, it can't be. That demon took him to Hell. It isn't Mumbo or Control Freak or any of them. This guy who ever he is could be worse then any of them. Deathstroke only killed when he had to. When I was his apprentice I asked him about that. He said if you kill too many people the rest will revolt so better you kill none. Kill a man and his brother, son, father, wife, some one will come after you for it."

"He tried killing us."

"And who would come for us? Raven's family? Trigon wouldn't have cared. Mine? They, I don't have one."

"Nightwing, Dick," Starfire walks over to him. "Who ever this bad person is we will stop him. We always do."

"I hope so." They hug and she kisses him lightly.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Jump City**

Nightwing, Starfire, and Changeling fly over a convention center.

On the ground Ravager and Logan go in first. "I'm not seeing any thing." Loud noises and bright flashing lights cover the building from dozens of different stalls. "But any of these things could be off."

"A toy convention I should have figured it out instantly. Edward Nigma worked for a toy company. It could be bombs or he could show up and, and, I don't know." Nightwing uses his cowl and uses the heat vision looking for hotspots. "Do you see any signs with question marks on it?"

"No but we'll keep looking." Logan takes a few steps when he realizes Ravager wasn't following him. "Rose?"

"I'm using my powers. So far I haven't ended with an explosion or shooting."

"You search that way and I'll search my way." Logan walks around hoping he could detect danger.

Cyborg pulls up with a new device. "Nightwing I got it."

"Does it work?"

"I don't know yet I never used it before." Cyborg aims it at the building and presses several buttons. "Uh, either there are no bombs or I can't use this."

"Ravager, Logan, any thing?"

"No." Both answer at the same time.

"I'll go in through the roof. Every one else stay back if you aren't immortal." Nightwing lands on the roof and looks for a way in.

**Rooftop Several Miles Away**

Red Hood watches through the scope of a sniper rifle. "It would be so easy." He keeps watching Nightwing keeping his finger off the trigger.

**Convention Center**

A large balloon inflates and floats up towards the ceiling. People point and wonder what it was for. "Uh, that might not be good." Logan was sensing danger from it. "Ravager what do you see?"

"It won't explode but some thing comes out as far as I can tell."

**Rooftop Several Miles Away**

Red Hood pulls the trigger. The bullet flies across several blocks before going through a window and popping the balloon.

**Convention Center**

The helium inside of the balloon fills the convention center. People feel light headed and have high pitched voices but are affected little else. Ravager and Logan look around for why the balloon exploded.

Nightwing sees some thing sticking to the ceiling with his cowl. The object was warmer then every thing else around it. He moves invisible across the rafters and finds the object was a letter. He opens it and finds another clue. "Ring around the Rosie pocket full of Posies ashes, ashes, we all fall down." He has no idea what it meant. It was a nursery rhyme was Red Hood targeting a nursery? Unlikely but maybe that is what Red Hood wanted him to think?

**Roof of the Convention Center **

Starfire and Changeling pick Cyborg, Ravager, and Logan up and fly them to the roof. "The clue makes no sense."

"A nursery rhyme? He's not targeting a nursery is he?" Ravager turns the note over. "Nothing on the back."

"I doubt he'd go after a nursery. But what else could it be?" Nightwing growls lowly in frustration. He says under his breath, "Batman would know. Rosie, Posies, Poison Ivy…" He shouts. "Botanical Gardens!"

"Huh?" The other Titans are confused.

"Riddler was the first clue the second one is Poison Ivy. The Botanical Gardens are next." The Titans take off for the Botanical Gardens.

**New York City**

Rachael is on the roof of an apartment building with Uriel. "Ten points for a car and twenty for a bike." Uriel holds up a penny.

"Are you sure this won't kill a person if it hits them?"

"Nope." Uriel throws a penny off and watches it fall. It hits the top of a taxi cab. "Ten points your turn."

**Botanical Garden**

The Titans rush in and Ravager's powers immediately show her what would happen. "Twenty one, no two bombs. Some are filled with a poison and others filled with kerosene."

"Some of these plants are rare we can't risk them getting damaged. Ravager can you see where they are?"

"The bombs not the plants."

"Ok tell us and we'll get them out." She focuses on her visions and commands the Titans.

**Rooftop Near the Gardens**

Red Hood watches the Titans and waits. Watching through the sniper scope he lines up Starfire between the cross hairs. "Bang." He pulls the trigger. _Click_ "So I did only load one bullet. It is better this way I want Robin and maybe Batman there when I kill her." He loads another bullet in to the chamber.

**Botanical Gardens**

Nightwing throws the bombs in to a dumpster and closes it. He gets out a small torch and seals the dumpster shut.

Starfire flies up in to space and throws the bombs she found towards the Sun.

Cyborg uses the device and finds three and defuses them.

Changeling turns in to a gorilla and throws the bombs out over the sea.

Logan is carrying two he found out when Red Hood shoots him in the knee with his sniper rifle. "Aaaa!" He drops the bombs and grabs his knee. "Ow, ow, son of a," Another bullet hits him between the eyes.

**Rooftop Near the Gardens**

Red Hood is annoyed. "I know I hit him in the head why isn't he dead?" He jumps down from the building and lands gracefully.

**Botanical Gardens**

Logan is healing when Red Hood comes up from behind and stomps on his back holding him on the ground. He pulls a hand gun out and puts it at the back of Logan's head. "So you're still alive." He cocks the gun. "Who are you? You're not in Batman's computer."

"Logan. What is your name?"

"You know it already. What is your real name?"

"What's in a name? A Rose by any other would still, uh, how ever the rest of that goes."

"Batman has no Logan on his computer database. He has a Wolverine whose real name is Logan but you're not Wolverine."

"Batman's computer? You're working for Batman?"

"Of course not. I merely broke in and looked some things up before I came out here. But you weren't in it and neither was that blonde girl. Who is she?"

"Ravager, my wife."

"Wife? Oh and when did that happen?"

"A couple weeks ago why do you care?"

"Because it means you got a government license with your real names on it."

"I'm sure they do enough you'll never find our copy."

"Maybe, maybe not." He presses the barrel in to the back of Logan's head. "Any last words?"

"You're an idiot." Red Hood pulls the trigger and the bullet ricochets off of Logan's skull and hits the gun nearly going back down the barrel. "Told you." Logan's skin quickly heals over the bullet hole.

"Interesting. Batman had files on the Titans but you weren't on it and neither was that blonde girl." Red Hood pulls the gun away. "What are you? A machine? A Cyborg?"

"Neither." Logan extends his claws. "Get off of me or I'll make you." Red Hood takes a couple steps back.

"Nice nails but I bet it hurts when they break." Red Hood aims at one and fires. The bullet is split and the claw is undamaged.

"I don't break nails." Logan gets up slowly making sure his knee had healed. "You would have killed any one else with those head shots."

"Yes I would have but I picked the one who is made out of more metal then Cyborg didn't I?" Red Hood whips out a smaller pistol. "But you're not covered in metal every where are you?"

"Try i-" Red Hood shoots Logan in the mouth as he was in mid word. The bullet hits the bottom of his skull and bounces down his throat damaging his lungs and stopping when it hits a rib. Logan grabs at his throat as he coughs up blood.

"By the way those," Red Hood motions to the dropped bombs. "Are going off in about ten seconds so I am getting out of here." Red Hood turns and runs away.

A few seconds later the bombs go off. One kerosene and one poison.

**A Minute Later**

The Titans find Logan recovering. "What happened?"

"Red Hood tried to kill me. He didn't know about my bones or my healing."

"Why not? He knows all about me but not you?"

"He said I'm not in Batman's computer."

"No, he, he can't be working with Batman he would never allow this."

"Red Hood said he broke in. That means he knows where the Bat Cave is and stuff doesn't it?"

"Yes and the passwords but the only ones who would know that are Batman, Batgirl, and me."

"What about the new Robin? I read in a blog there is a new Robin."

"I guess he would Changeling but if he's working as Robin then he wouldn't be breaking in. I think I should go to Gotham."

"We're going to Gotham? Alright!"

"No Changeling I'm going."

"You will leave us behind?" Starfire looks like she is about to cry.

"I'm sorry but it must be this way. Batman doesn't trust many people and after what happened between us I doubt he'd like me coming in with an army of unknowns."

"Then I can come I am not an army of unknowns."

"No Starfire please stay here. You're strong enough you can carry Logan if you all need to move fast. Raven you," Nightwing stops. "Cyborg you're in charge until I get back."

"Ok but if we need help,"

"You know who to call." Nightwing looks back at the Botanical Garden. "Check every thing there. He targeted it for a reason."

"You're leaving right now?"

"Yes the faster I leave the faster I can be back." Nightwing takes off.

**Several Hours Later**

The Titans figured out why Red Hood targeted the Botanical Gardens. Several of the staff had been moving in drugs disguised as rate plants. "We needed the money. No one comes here any more. If we had the funding we never would have done it."

"Why you did it doesn't matter you did do it." Cyborg saves the data from a computer. "Didn't you feel bad at all?"

"Well, at first but then the money started rolling in. We could fund a dozen projects when before we couldn't fund one." Cyborg and the Titans wait for the police.

**Titans Tower**

Cyborg backs up the data on the Titans computer when an error message comes up. Cyborg checks it and finds another note from Red Hood. "By now I'm sure he is off to see the Bat. Will he find what he is looking for? Or will he be disappointed? Be on the look out Cyborg you could be next. Oh, and sorry about the computer."

"Huh?" A second later the message closes on its own. The screen starts flashing then goes out completely. "No, no!" Cyborg tries saving it but is too slow.

**A/N Ok, really really short episode but it got in/done what I wanted. What will Nightwing learn from Batman about this Red Hood? Is it like the Red Hood in the comics or some one else since this is Teen Titans? Or Titans since they're all over 18 by now. And I slipped in that Logan and Ravager made it official and got married. So does this mean no hope for a Logan/Raven pairing? Maybe, maybe not. Of course she's over in New York leaving every thing behind. Was this another gift from Dealer? Did he some how give her the peace she wanted/needed? Or simply gave her control over her powers so she would be more friendly when she died and went to him? We must wait and see!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 4: Greatest Failure**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Bat Cave**

Nightwing is sitting in the control chair invisible when Batman returns from a patrol of the city. Batman gets out of the car. Batman notices right away some thing was off. He gets a batarang out and throws it. It bursts with a cloud of smoke and Nightwing hacks and coughs. When the smoke starts clearing Batman leaps through and tackles him. "Stop!"

"Dick? What are you doing here?" Batman gets off and helps Nightwing up.

"Waiting for you. Thankfully you haven't changed any of your codes."

"No, I haven't. So why are you waiting for me?"

"Red Hood." Batman's cowl hides any reactions. "He's been terrorizing the drug dealers and gangs in Jump City. He also sent me these," Nightwing hands over the notes. Batman reads through them.

"Riddler and Poison Ivy. Both are in Arkham."

"A toy convention and the Botanical Gardens. We stopped his attacks but he is good and dangerous. He shot Logan and would have killed him except Logan's head is really hard."

"Logan, a new one, I don't have any thing on him."

"That's what Red Hood said. He broke in here and checked your files on the Titans."

"Impossible I would have known if some one broke in here."

"What if they had the codes?"

"Also impossible. Only you, Alfred, and Barbara have them."

"What about the new Robin?"

"He, he isn't Robin any more."

"Where is he? Could he be Red Hood?"

"No also impossible. He's at the Weylon Psychiatrict Hospital."

"For what? If he went crazy he could be Red Hood. Insane doesn't mean stupid you taught me that."

"Tim Drake was captured by the Joker and tortured. He told the Joker every thing after his mind broke." Nightwing is stunned.

"But, the Joker, he would have used that."

"Yes he would if he were alive."

"You, you didn't." Batman shakes his head.

"No, Tim did." Batman sighs. "After what happened with you I swore off getting another sidekick. But then, well, I did. And after what the Joker did I swore again I would never have another. But I did and I failed again."

"Wait, you had two more Robin's?" Batman nods. "What happened with the second one?"

"He was killed by the Joker. Beaten, tortured, then the Joker set off a bomb. I was almost in time but almost doesn't save lives."

"I, I never knew. I didn't look in to the news here once I left. Barbara, I heard some thing happened."

"Joker paralyzed her after he shot her. She had just come to tell me about Harley falling when the Joker shot her in the back. If I had left Tim and taken her to the hospital she might have had a chance but I couldn't leave him with the Joker."

"No, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't she tell you? You didn't just leave me behind you left every one behind. She took it hard."

"I asked her to come with me and she said no. I knew she was mad but how could she not tell me?"

"You never asked about her all these years maybe she knew you didn't care about her any more. Dick what you did was brash and immature. What would you have done if you hadn't met those other teens? If I hadn't approved of the Titan Program?"

"I don't know and I don't know. What if you never adopted me? What if your parents were never killed? What if aliens attacked ten thousand years ago? What is the point of asking those kind of questions?"

"So you don't doubt your actions."

"I did what I did and I can't change them. It is better I focus on today and the future. Like who the Red Hood is. How could he get in here and have the codes. Did the Joker get those?"

"The Joker is dead."

"He could have given them to some one else."

"No he wouldn't do that. He did all he could for it he wouldn't just give it away. And he would probably kill some one using his old name."

"Do you have any ideas? I have some recordings of him." Nightwing pulls out a flash drive. He plugs it in to the computer and loads the videos.

After watching the video Batman makes one comment. "He's good."

"Yeah, I know. But those moves are unlike any I've ever seen. He reminds me of an acrobat with that backflip but that move is a martial arts move I don't recognize."

"I do. It is one I learned. One I taught."

"You never taught me that."

"No, I learned it after you left."

"What? Why?"

"I'm always learning. If I use the same moves year after year they become predictable. I know you've learned new styles."

"Keeping an eye on me?"

"Of course. You, you're the only one who isn't dead, in a wheelchair, or in a straight jacket. Even though I failed in some parts with you I didn't get you killed." Nightwing can almost feel the sadness, remorse, coming from Batman.

"You didn't fail. I grew up and wanted to be my own hero. Are you sure the Joker is dead?"

"I buried him myself."

"I, where? I want to see his body."

"Near the old Arkham Asylum. Just south of the main gate. If you use your eyes you'll see where."

"Thank you. Um, this move, who did you learn it from?"

"I'll ask her and see if she has any students that might match this Red Hood." Batman goes back to his computer as Nightwing takes off.

**Old Arkham Asylum**

Nightwing notices where the grass is growing just a shade brighter green. "This must be it." He gets on his knees and starts digging with his hands.

A few minutes later he finds a purple suit. Digging more he find rotted flesh and bones. He digs higher up and finds green hair and a decomposed face with a big smile on its face. "He's right. The Joker is dead." He stares at the body. This was the body of Batman's greatest villain. This man filled graveyards with his victims. He killed one Robin and tortured another in to insanity. He paralyzed Barbara Gordon his former girlfriend and partner in fighting crime. And now the Joker was dead. "Who are you Red Hood?" Nightwing hastily covers up the body and leaves.

**Jump City**

Two gang members walk in to a bar right before it closes. "Hey pops you got any freebies?"

"Uh, no, I'm closing." He nervously looks over at the only customer left sitting at the bar.

"Too bad. You see some one ran the Dragons off so we're taking over. We get free booze or what you got in the register or this place could have an unfortunate fire."

"Go away." The customer sets his glass down. There is a line of over a dozen empty shot glasses.

"Shut up punk. Maybe you will buy us a few rounds."

"He's closing up we don't have time for that."

"He'll stay open if he knows what is good for him." One pulls his shirt back revealing a gun in the waist of his pants.

"I said go away."

"No."

"Go now or you both die."

"You and what gang? You're alone and drunk."

"I may be alone but drunk? Could a drunk man do this?" The customer pulls a gun out and fires two shots so fast the bartender doesn't know it happened until he sees the two gang members collapse.

"I, thank you." The customer puts his gun away.

"No problem. How about one for the road? I'll take the bodies if you clean up the blood."

"Of course Mr. Wayne."

"Heh, I like you. You aren't calling the cops or freaking out."

"I fought in Vietnam these punks just caught me off guard." The bartender pulls out a shotgun. "If things got out of hand I could have handled them."

"How would you like protection?" The customer pulls out a card. "Totally free of charge just don't short me on my drinks and keep your nose clean. Don't serve minors you know?"

"Of course not." The bartender takes the card and reads it. "Red Hood?" He looks up and the customer was gone. He sees a hundred dollar bill sitting on the counter. He looks over at the bodies… And they were gone.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire paces back and forth outside of Nightwing's room. Ravager is walking back from the kitchen when she sees her. "Hey you worried?"

"Yes very much so."

"Don't be he'll be back soon."

"I do not know that. This Red Hood has him scared and worried and he is acting like he did when we fought your father."

"Deathstroke was not my father." Ravager takes a deep breath trying to keep calm. "Red Hood is different from some criminals but he is still just a criminal."

"He was on the news. He is taking claim for the stopping of the plant drug at the gardens."

"He was on the news? Or was it a message?"

"A message from the police woman."

"He must have sent her the message though or some one at the police. If it was a letter then there might be fingerprints. If it was an email then maybe Cyborg could trace it. And if a phone call there would be a record through what ever phone company they use." She gets her communicator out. "Cyborg did you see the message from Red Hood on the news?"

"Yes and I called them asking how they got it. They said he told Lieutenant Dallas in person."

"So no way we could trace him. There went all of my ideas."

"Mine too."

"Nightwing knows her when he gets back maybe he could talk to her."

"Already on my to do list. Any thing else Ravager?"

"Nope, see ya." She cuts the connection.

"He is smart and dangerous and is obsessed by Nightwing. What if the Red Hood gets away? He has killed already and will kill more and I know Nightwing does not like that."

"It can be hard killing some one. Even after all the times I've killed some one I still hold back at the last second before striking before realizing why I am doing it."

"Like when you killed me?" She nods. "I wonder if he hesitates."

"We'll ask him when he catch him." She holds up a bottle of chocolate sauce. "You'll feel better when Nightwing gets back. Maybe I could give you tips for some extra fun." She continues walking to her and Logan's room.

**Lieutenant Dallas's Home**

She takes a sip of wine from her glass. "Interesting. Do you drink while wearing that mask?"

"Maybe. If I didn't what would you do? Find the bartender and ask him what I looked like?"

"That sounds like a good idea. That mask of yours annoys me but then all masks do. Why hide who you are? Family and friends?"

"I have none."

"Secret life?"

"I'm dead so that isn't a problem."

"You're dead? You could have fooled me." She smiles wickedly.

"In this world I am dead. People saw me die and I think I may have even seen a bright light. But some one brought me back."

"Than why hide who you are?"

"I'm messing with Robin. Oh I mean Nightwing." He laughs. "He'll always be the Boy Blunder too me."

"So you knew him before."

"No, never met. It is complicated and as I've said before don't ask me about it."

"You're not very threatening lying there in a mask and socks."

"I don't need a gun to be dangerous." He grabs a glass sitting on her nightstand, shatters it, and then throws the broken glass at the wall behind her. The broken glass sticks to the wall.

"I could have dodged it." She finishes her wine and sets her glass down. "If you're done resting maybe you could show me how alive you are again."

**Arkham Asylum Late That Night**

Nightwing sneaks through the halls using his suit's invisibility function. He looks in to a cell and sees Harvey Dent. He goes to the next and sees the man who worked the ventriloquist dummy scarface.

He goes through every cell checking on any he could suspect of being Red Hood. "Maybe this guy was hired by Harley. I know Batman said she was killed but he didn't tell me where her body was. If there is no body there is no death." He leaves Arkham Asylum.

**Jump City at Midnight**

Changeling sneaks in through Terra's window as a cat. "Hey, Terra." He nudges her with his nose and she wakes up.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Sorry we've been busy and this is the first chance I've had to get away." He curls up in to a ball and she starts petting him. He purrs as she slowly strokes his fur until both fall asleep.

"The boss will be interested in this." A petite woman blinks and disappears from the tree outside of Terra's window.

**Gotham City**

Nightwing breaks the lock on a window and gets inside of the house. He walks slowly through the hall following the sound of light snoring. He opens the door a crack and looks in. "About time, come in." Nightwing opens the door and goes inside.

Nightwing turns the camouflage off. "Barbara," She cuts him off.

"What is it Dick? Bruce told me you were in Gotham."

"I, the day you found Tim Drake, the third Robin, what happened with Harley?"

"We fought and nearly fell down a deep hole. I reached out for her and caught her hand but I wasn't strong enough. She fell and died."

"Are you sure she died? Did you ever find her body?"

"Yes, and no. No one could have survived that fall. I know she died but we couldn't get down there and look for the body. We were a little preoccupied if he didn't tell you." She throws the covers off and gets out of bed. She sits in her wheelchair and goes over to Nightwing.

"I'm sorry but you never told me."

"Why would you care? You left and never contacted us again."

"I, I asked you to come and you said no."

"If I and Batgirl left at the same time he would have known." She looks towards her door. "And I never told him until this happened."

"I'm sorry Barbara." Nightwing takes his mask off. "When I left I was home sick and thought about you. Then I met the others and as time went on I made a new home."

"And had a new girlfriend. It isn't easy knowing some orange alien replaced me."

"She didn't replace you and you don't know her. Barbara I liked you a lot before I left and I wanted you to come but you said no. You were happy with being a second fiddle but I wasn't I wanted more. I wanted a new identity and as long as I was in Gotham I would always be Batman's second."

"You got out in time. If I had gone with you I wouldn't be in this chair. But Bruce took it hard Dick. He was devastated and swore off getting another sidekick. But then he caught Jason stealing his tires and after a quick fight realized the kid had potential."

"He was stealing tires off of Bruce Wayne's car? Where was Alfred?" She shakes her head.

"No he was stealing the tires off of the Batmobile." Dick is shocked.

"But the security, and who would be that stupid?"

"Jason got around it and he was desperate. His mother died years ago and his father got caught up with Two Face and disappeared. He figured the tires would pay for a decent meal or two."

"And Bruce took pity on him and took him in just like he did with me."

"He's a good man. I know you two left on bad terms but he still looked after you. He still felt responsible for you. Even more after what happened with Jason."

"When the Joker killed him." Dick takes a deep breath. "Why didn't he kill the Joker? I know he says that is never the option but if he wasn't already dead I'd hunt him down for what he did to you."

"And then you'd stop short of killing him. I thought just like you did and went after him. But when I had the chance I stopped. I just couldn't do it. I think the Joker knew that and begged me to kill him." She rubs her legs. "Another time I chose wrong. If I had killed him I'd still be walking."

"But it would have corrupted you. Batman would never forgive you for it." Dick sits down at the end of her bed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. If I had staid I would have saved, uh, what was his name?"

"Jason, Jason Todd."

"I would have saved his life and Tim's life. Neither would have become Robin and been put in the situation they were. And if Joker never kidnapped Tim you and Batman wouldn't have gone after him and you wouldn't have been shot." Barbara wheels next to him and hugs him.

"It's ok Dick. We both made so many decisions who knows which ones were wrong and which were right until we see or feel their ending." He hugs her back.

"Before you leave," She kisses him slowly on the lips. "I never kissed you goodbye. I was so mad at you at the time I didn't think and let you get away."

"I, uh, if you had come, I mean, things would be so different."

"Yes they would."

**Jump City Early Morning**

Red Hood looks through Terra's window with a sniper scope. "So the green one got a girlfriend. I wonder if she's like him or normal. Blink, did you see her do any thing?"

"No boss but she could be a mutant in hiding." Her large eyes stare, unblinking. "Should I focus on her?"

"Yes. We already got what we wanted from Beast Boy." She blinks and disappears from the tree. "That is annoying but useful."

**Teen Tower**

Nightwing lands on the roof and sees Starfire. "Hey Star, why are you up this early?"

"I could not sleep while you were gone." She yawns as she stands up. "Are you ok? Did you speak with man who is a bat?" He nods. "Does he know?"

"No. Every one I thought it might be are dead or in Arkham. This guy is some one new and either really good at hacking or a liar. Do you know if Logan is awake?"

"He might not be. He and Ravager were making noises all night. Why I came up here." She yawns again. "Why do they train all night and sleep during the day? Is that not the opposite of life on this planet?"

"Uh, training, yeah that's what they were doing. We need to start night patrols and if they're already up all night then they can start them." Nightwing puts an arm around her and kisses her. She licks her lips with her prehensile tongue.

"You were eating candy? Do you have any left?"

"Uh, no, sorry. I should have brought some back sorry."

"You are back that is all I need." She hugs him tightly.

"Star, crushing, me."

"Sorry!" She yawns again. "I have been awake all night. Have you also been awake?" He nods. "Then can we go and sleep now?"

"Uh, sure." The two go in to the Tower.

**New York City**

Rachael looks at her reflection. "What are you doing? Can you really ignore your past? What if they get hurt and you could have helped them? What if Deathstroke comes back? You can't run away forever."

"Sure you can." Uriel walks in and smacks Rachael on the backside. "Get out I need the shower."

"Uriel how did you do it? How did you leave Toledo behind?"

"I killed the bastard who was running the gangs and figured that was enough."

"But they still have crime. There are still innocent people being hurt."

"And the police are still there. I dealt with that crap for nearly a year. All I got was shot a few hundred times and chased by the police. What have you ever gotten as Raven? Wasn't your Tower bombed a dozen times?"

"Not that many and the people were being influenced by a demon and two very powerful mutants."

"The last time. The first few times?"

"Enemies."

"And now you have none as Rachael. You fought and nearly died enough now enjoy life. That creepy demon dude you told me about gave you one hundred years right? Enjoy it!"

"He also gave me control and saved me from Deathstroke. He also told me there was some one out there who would be a kindred soul."

"He knew another half demon was running around on Earth? Earth is a pretty big place how did he know you would find me?"

"I think he made it so I would find you. I made a deal of one hundred years and he leaves me alone. He gave me my body back stopped a possessed cannibal sent another soul back to Hell and gave me control. I can't help but feel this is a trap but if he comes to Earth or contacts me in the next hundred years he'll be breaking the deal."

"Then count your blessings and get out! I need a shower after last night."

"Never dance with a drunk they will throw up on you."

"I thought I could dodge it." Rachael leaves and Uriel closes the door behind her.

**Batcave**

Batman gets off the phone with a Dr. Grossman. "Tim is still there. He and Jason are the only ones I showed that move. And the Instructor says any she taught are still at her dojo. Who else could know it? Oracle, are you there?"

"Bright and," She yawns. "Early. I set the stats of this guy and put the search parameters in. So far a little over two billion people fit his description."

"Cut out any one who isn't white. Make the age between eighteen and twenty six." He hears her typing. "Results?"

"Only four hundred and twenty eight million fit. Batman we need a finger print or voice or some thing. Color of his hair or eyes would be a huge help."

"We don't have that. I'd go and help but I know he wouldn't want that and I have Black Mask starting up a new smuggling ring."

"Dick and his friends can handle it. But I will help him as much as I can."

"Did he see you last night?"

"Yes you were right."

"And?"

"We talked. I didn't tell him I was still helping you."

"So you still haven't forgiven him."

"I, it isn't that. After all he and I have been through I don't know how he would feel about this. He'd probably tell me to forget you and do what I want."

"But you are doing what you want."

"Exactly but Dick wouldn't understand that. I'm not entirely sure what happened between you two but he can't understand why any one would keep helping you."

"No he can't understand why any one would be Batman's sidekick."

"Second fiddle, he calls it being a second fiddle."

"Yes well it is the same. He wanted the lead and I thought he wasn't ready for that. I'm glad I was mostly wrong about that."

"Keep in contact with him. If he gets any thing more on this Red Hood send it my way and I'll continue the search."

**A/N Not a lot of action, just moving the story forward. Red Hood and Dallas? Of course she doesn't know he is taking over the drug cartels but would she care? Batman tells Nightwing about his greatest failures(Why the title is what it is) and Nightwing seems taken aback and softens a little. What happened between the two? It is a mix from the comics and the Animated Show and my own story. Robin wanted to be more, not just the sidekick. Batman was getting obsessed with Joker much like Robin would later be with Slade. From the AS he beat a man in front of his kid and wife which set Robin off. In the AS he then became Nightwing, but in here I have it he left for Jump City. And other relationships, Ravager and Logan, Rose and Ulrich. We learned what, last episode that they were officially married so it makes sense they sleep in the same room and uh, train all night lol. And of course we see Changeling and Terra. But Red Hood calls him Beast Boy. And the new girl working for him is Blink, some one I made up(I think). She can teleport by blinking is agile and a good fighter. But with so many villains and heroes who knows there could be one called Blink with that power. And now the question is who is Red Hood? He isn't Tim Drake, is it like the comic/movie? Or will I make it some one else since Red X should be Jason? We must wait and see! And of course Rachael/Raven doubting what she is doing. Who is Uriel besides another half demon? We must also wait and see!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 5: On The Brink**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Outside of the School**

Terra and Sarah walk out after classes and see the T Car. Cyborg has the door open for Sarah. "Hey Cy, where's Changeling?"

"Right here." Terra looks down and sees a green mouse. She kneels down and picks him up.

"What are you two planning?" Sarah throws her school bag in the back of the T Car.

"A double date at the movies followed by dinner."

"We have homework."

"And all weekend to," A gun shot cuts Cyborg off.

The front side window of the T Car shatters. Another gun shot rings out and the front tire goes flat. "Who is shooting my car?" Cyborg looks around but can't see any one.

**Rooftop**

Red Hood raises a new rifle with a special round. "And now for the fun part." He pulls the trigger.

**Outside of the School**

The round hits the roof of the T Car and acid splatters every where. "Aaaa!" Sarah grabs at her face.

"No!" Cyborg feels a burning on his arm and sees some acid had landed on him. It starts eating through the skin. "I already have enough parts of me machine I won't get any more!" He runs to the grass and tries rubbing the acid off.

"Terra!" Changeling morphs in to his normal self then turns in to an elephant completely blocking Terra from any more shots.

**Rooftop**

Blink appears and puts a hand on Red Hood's arm. When she blinks they both disappear.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Sarah is loaded in to an ambulance. Cyborg refuses help. "We have our own medic ward in the Tower." He has his arm bandaged. "Is she going to be ok?"

"We don't know yet. If the acid only got on her skin it should be an easy fix. If it went deeper she could require surgery."

"Please be ok." Cyborg watches the paramedic close the back door and the ambulance drive off.

Changeling was checking Terra making sure she was really ok. "None got on me I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"For the jabillionth time yes!" She hugs him then lets go. "If I was hurt I would tell you."

**Titan Tower an Hour Later**

Terra sits on the couch watching the Titans. "If Red Hood is going after our girlfriends we must keep them safe. Either Terra stays here or I want us at her house."

"Same for Sarah when she gets out of the hospital." Cyborg keeps checking his communicator hoping for a call.

"And what will the parents think?"

"I don't care! He is going after them. Just because Star has powers doesn't mean ours do."

"Uh, Terra has powers right?" Ravager looks over at her. "You do right?"

"I do but I don't use them. I don't want to stay here but if it is safer for me and the people I stay with then I will."

"Where? Aren't we already at full occupancy?"

"Terra's room was never touched. Her and Sarah can stay there if Sarah agrees. Cyborg any word?" He shakes his head.

"Cyborg, Changeling, we can't keep every one he targets here."

"We aren't asking for that just those we care about Nightwing. If he went after Starfire you'd probably keep her locked in here."

"Fine, a vote. Do we keep them," Every one raises their hand. "Here. Fine, ok. If Terra and Sarah agree they can stay here."

"I'm staying. I'll talk to Sarah if I'm allowed. They might only allow family members and stuff."

"Ravager, Logan, take the streets. Star and I will fly over and see if we can't find any clues."

"Gotcha." Ravager and Logan walk out of the room.

**Jump City**

Red Hood twirls a large bullet between his fingers. "Now that I went after the human girlfriends I will tackle the alien and mutant."

"Boss they may be a lot more dangerous. And the blonde one appeared unharmed. You should try and get her again."

"Maybe I should. Changeling seems weak and immature. How much could he handle I wonder. But it won't be the same if he kills me."

"But if you kill him then Robin will come after you even more."

"True. What do you think? Maybe we should…" Red Hood and Blink discuss plans.

**New York City**

Rachael gets a flash of some one's mind on the subway. She leans over and whispers. "Uriel, guy in the green jacket, killer and other things."

"What should we do? Follow him or do it here?"

"Too many witnesses. We'll follow him and see where he goes."

"Gotcha." They wait for the man in the green jacket to get off the subway train.

**Apartment**

They watch the killer enter a building using a key. "You can get us in there right Rachael?"

"Of course." Her eyes glow and she forms a portal for them.

They step out in a room covered with newspapers. Uriel and Rachael see a few headlines. "He targets cheerleaders. What all did you see?"

"Him killing some one after hurting them. I didn't see a face or any thing else."

"I'll disable him and you read his mind." They nod at each other and go for the door.

The killer hears footsteps and turns seeing Uriel. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"What are you doing with those cheerleaders?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." Uriel leaps and kicks him hard in the chest. He falls backwards in to the counter. He tries getting up but Uriel jumps on top and pins his arms. "Get him." Rachael appears out of her soul self and places her hands on the killer's temples.

"I see, yes, we can get enough evidence and turn him in."

"Are you sure? I could just,"

"No, not him. Knock him out." Uriel punches him.

"So do we just call the cops?"

"No. I don't think there is enough evidence here. I know where he buries the bodies we should make a map in his hand writing."

"Can you do that?"

"I read his mind I know every thing he does. I should be able to copy it well enough it would fool any forensic scientist."

"And if he gets off I'll just come back and," Rachael cuts her off again.

"No, stick to the rules." Uriel pouts.

"Fine."

**Hospital Jump City**

Cyborg lands on the roof in the T Ship. Sarah has bandages wrapped around her face. "Sarah we'll keep you safe I swear."

"Are you sure? Her face will heal thankfully but if she was targeted because she knew you then maybe you should stay away."

"Doctor the person targeting her is a killer. We'll keep her safe at our base. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Her parents wouldn't answer but she is a legal adult so can make her own decisions."

"Sarah?" She nods. "Ok. Uh, we have our own medical ward in the Tower but I'll want some instructions."

"The bandages should stay on for a few days. She can eat and drink any normal things just don't let the bandages come loose ok?"

"I'll make sure it stays on." Cyborg helps her up in to the T Ship.

**Two Days Later**

Terra and Changeling are out in the city. "Are you sure it is ok for me to be out?"

"Sure Terra you're with me and you have powers." He holds her hand. "So how is it staying with Sarah?"

"She snores but other then that she's been fine." She takes a bite out of her pizza. "And they've been sending our school work so we don't fall behind."

"How long till you graduate?"

"Just two more months. Just two more months and I'm done with high school and move on to college. Not sure where I'm going yet. Maybe USC or Boise."

"Uh, those are far away."

"Yeah, so? You can come and visit me. Or turn in to a mouse and live with me." She smiles and laughs a little.

"I can't leave the Titans."

"Raven did. What will they do hunt you down?"

"Well, no. But I can't just abandoned them. Why not go to Jump University."

"Because it isn't a good one for dentistry."

"What? Terra, I mean, I always hoped when you were done with school you'd come back."

"To what? The others don't like me because of what I did. They'd never let me back in. Not that I want back in after what I did I'm lucky you still like me."

"But they said you could stay at the Tower. It wouldn't be that far a change if like you became a Titan again." She shakes her head.

"No, I'm sorry. After all this time I don't know if my powers are that strong. I don't think I used them since the zombie demon thing happened."

"And you lifted the entire house up and kept it away from the zombies." Changeling puts an arm around her. "You still have time please think about it."

"I guess I could consider it." They hear a _pop_ noise and turn to see Blink.

"Hey, who are you?"

"She's with me." Red Hood points a gun at the back of Changeling's head. "Girl, go with Blink or I blow his brains out." He cocks the gun. "Although from what I've read his brain is pretty small I might miss."

"No, I," Terra elbows Changeling.

"I'll go. Just don't hurt him." Terra walks over to Blink. Blink puts a hand on her shoulder then blinks disappearing.

Red Hood laughs as he presses the barrel of the gun against Changeling's head. "I could pull the trigger."

"You, you said you wouldn't."

"I say a lot of things. But I won't kill you today. No I have a plan for you." He lowers the gun and shoots Changeling in the foot.

"Aaaa!" Changeling falls to the ground grabbing at his foot. A thumb goes in to the hole causing even more pain.

**Several Blocks Away**

Logan's danger detection goes off. "Ravager, east of here some thing bad is going on."

"One second," She uses her powers and _sees_ what would happen if they went towards the danger. "Changeling!" She takes off and Logan chases.

A few seconds later they hear a gun shot. "Oh god we weren't fast enough."

"Maybe we can still save him. Did you see him get shot?"

"I, I saw Red Hood that's it."

They find Changeling hurt gripping his foot. "Not good, uh, dude can you change in to like an insect so you won't be bleeding?" Logan gets his communicator out.

"I can't focus."

"Starfire, Nightwing, any one Changeling is hurt!"

"What? How?"

"I, I heard a gunshot and Changeling is grabbing his leg. He is bleeding like a lot."

"Starfire is the fastest. I'll send her to your location and get him back here. Where's Terra?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Red Hood, got her."

"Oh crap Changeling says Red Hood has her."

"But she has powers, he has powers, how could he take both of them?"

"I, I don't know. Dude just get Starfire out here he needs the bullet removed if it is still in there and we need like disinfection stuff and, medical, Cyborg."

"I'll have him waiting in the medic ward."

**Warehouse**

Red Hood stands in a pool of blood. "A shotgun at this close of range does a lot more damage then I thought it would." He kicks at the shattered skull. "A lot less brain then I thought survived."

"She was a blonde who knows how much was there to begin with." Blink and Red Hood laugh.

**Jump City**

Nightwing carries Ravager while Starfire carries Logan. Cyborg stays at Titan Tower with Changeling and Sarah. "She must have grabbed Changeling's communicator before she was taken." Nightwing has a map in the visual of his cowl. "We're close."

"What ever he wants from her it can't be good." Ravager tries using her powers to see what was ahead but doesn't have enough information.

**Warehouse**

An alarm sounds. "They're here."

"Should I stay Boss?"

"Naw, I can handle this." She blinks and disappears.

Starfire flies higher with Logan. "This should be high enough let me go." She does and Logan falls, and falls, and falls crashing through the roof of the warehouse.

"Nice try but I knew you were coming." Red Hood shoots a strange looking gun. Logan can't dodge and is hit with a large bullet. It pierces his skin, hits an adamantium bone, and explodes. Logan feels the flame and metal shards tear through his body.

"Titans go!" Nightwing gets close and drops Ravager through the hole Logan made before following after her.

"Stop!" Red Hood has another round ready and aims at Ravager. "I didn't kill the green one but I killed his little friend." Red Hood kicks the body. "And I just killed your friend, Logan I think I heard."

"Please, stop. Why are you doing this?" Nightwing looks around and sees no one else.

"Robin that is not the question you want answered is it? Who am I is much more important."

"I, yes I want that answered also."

"I have some questions for you. First, who is this?" He points at Ravager.

"I'm Ravager."

"I didn't ask you did I? When I have a gun pointed at you then you should shut up. What are her powers?"

"She, she can see the future some times and is agile and a good fighter."

"She didn't see this did she?"

"Maybe I did but know I'll live."

"Your friend was hit with the same round and he is dead. Can you dodge my shot?"

"Fire and we'll see."

"Don't taunt him he's dangerous."

"And where is the orange alien? Did you leave her behind? You can get every one else killed but not her?"

"I, yes, exactly."

"Interesting. Will you die to save her?"

"Yes." Red Hood aims at Nightwing.

"Robin I have one last question." He cocks the gun. "Why does he love you so much Dick?"

"Who?" Nightwing wasn't stunned that Red Hood knew his real name. If he had been in the Batcave and on the computer he would know. But the question confused him.

"Bruce! How can he care so much about you? You left him because you were an immature punk kid. You threw away every thing he gave you and he still cared more for you then he did me. He made you that suit even though you left. How can he still love you more then he ever loved me?"

"Who are you? How can I answer your question if I don't know who you are?" Red Hood pulls his mask off.

"Don't recognize me do you?" His face was horribly scarred. His right eye was bloodshot and bulges slightly. His hair was thick in some places and nearly gone in others. "I died and for what? What did I die for? So he could find some one new? So he could still care for you more than me?"

"Jason? He, how are you alive?"

"I'm not am I? Every one I thought cared for me thinks I'm dead. The one who should have protected me let me be caught by the Joker. He let him beat me with a crowbar then set off a bomb. I was killed by that maniac and then I woke up in the Lazarus Pit."

"Raas Al Ghul."

"Yes, he brought me back. But I had changed. My body didn't fix itself. My mind was even more scarred. I attacked and escaped with a plan."

"To kill Batman?"

"NO! To have the Joker killed."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I can't kill the Joker it must be Batman."

"Uh, the Joker is dead."

"I know!" Red Hood aims at Ravager and fires. She was already jumping out of the way before he pulled the trigger as her powers warned her and the shot misses her. The bullet hits the wall and explodes. "But it wasn't Batman."

"No, Tim did it."

"It should have been Batman!"

"He would never do that. Batman doesn't kill." Nightwing flinches when Red Hood tosses his current gun aside and pulls out two more.

"I've done so much to make Batman hate him so he would snap and kill him!"

"What have you done?"

"I led Tim in to the trap so he'd be captured by the Joker. I helped him out with drawing Batman in to his own trap."

"It didn't work. Tim killed the Joker not Batman."

"I know! He stole my revenge. I thought about going after him and finishing the job but it would be pointless wouldn't it? Batman wouldn't kill after I was killed and still wouldn't after Tim had been kidnapped."

"Then why are you doing this? Why did you kill Terra? She has nothing to do with this."

"Because it pisses you off. I killed her because it will make you angry. If I can corrupt his favorite son and turn him in to a monster that will be revenge enough."

"You can't corrupt me."

"Can't I? What if this was Starfire? What if I blew her head off? Would you still be so calm?"

"I, I, I wouldn't kill."

"Yet you keep her locked up safe and sound. But I can get her. I will get her. And when her blood flows through your hands what will you do?"

"I'll stop you before that happens." Nightwing throws a batarang. Red Hood aims and fires hitting the batarang. It explodes with a blinding light. "Now Star!" She flies through the hole and tackles Red Hood. She slams him in to the floor and grabs his arms holding them behind his back.

"Ah nice try." Jason presses the side of his shoes together and Starfire is shocked. "Blink, it is time we leave." She appears and grabs him then blinks making both disappear.

Nightwing checks on Starfire. She was unconscious but alive. He looks and sees a note on Terra's body. He picks it up and reads it out loud for the others. "She has no face now. When Changeling hears will he have a cow? Oh I do wonder yes I wonder how. Sorry, it was the best I could come up with I'm no Riddler." Nightwing checks the back and finds it blank.

Ravager stands over Logan watching him heal. "About time that grew back you had me worried."

"Is it still crooked to the right?" She nods. "Dang it. I need my nose fixed sooner or later."

"I like your nose! It makes you look rugged." She leans down and kisses him on the forehead.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing stands outside of the medic ward. Starfire stands behind him. "Is he awake?" Nightwing nods. "Are you telling him?"

"We should but he's hurt. If we tell him he could go after Red Hood and he'll be killed." Nightwing turns his back on the door. "Starfire I, I think you should stay here."

"Because you are worried he will do me like he did Terra?" Nightwing nods. "I am scared of that also."

"I'm almost as scared of what I would do if he did, do that to you." Nightwing couldn't say kill when it involved Starfire. "I don't know if I could control myself."

"What if he hurts you? I do not want you hurt."

"He wants me to kill him. If I kill him then he wins."

"But he would not be living."

"I don't think he cares. He wants me to kill him so I will be corrupted."

"Raven has killed and she is not corrupted. I think. I miss her."

"It affected her. I've always been taught killing is not the way. But if it comes down to it I, I might ask Ravager."

"Ask me what?" Nightwing turns around and sees her.

"Uh, how, what are you doing?"

"Checking on Changeling. I'm sure he wants to go and kill Red Hood but he's never killed before. It takes more then anger to do it."

"What does it take to kill as easily as you do?"

"As I did, and it wasn't always easy. Sure I'd tell myself it was for a reason or the guy deserved it but others I was almost killed. Why I was cryogenically frozen I held back one second and nearly paid for it with my life." She looks through the door. "He is actually taking it pretty well."

"Um, we didn't tell him yet."

"Oh. Uh, I could tell him. He can get mad and attack with out killing me."

"Are you sure? As the leader it should be me."

"No, I'll do it. If he turns in to a big scary bear and rips your head off you won't grow a new one." Just before she goes in she stops. "Or would I grow a new body? I guess I'll find out." She goes in and closes the door behind her.

Nightwing and Starfire stay outside in case Changeling does snap and gets past Ravager. But all they hear is a painful scream followed by crying.

**New York City**

Rachael feels a deep sorrow. "No, some thing happened."

"Huh?" Uriel pauses the movie. "What happened?"

"I don't know but some one I know was hurt. I never felt this kind of sadness before." Rachael feels her heart pound faster. "Now they're getting mad. Some one else was hurt and they're responding."

"Don't think about it babe you left them behind."

"No, I took a break but I've always planned on going back, eventually." Her eyes start glowing.

"Whoa calm down." The couch lifts in the air. "Rachael calm down!" Her eyes stop glowing and the couch slams on the floor.

"Hey! Keep it quiet up there!"

"Sorry!" Uriel shakes Rachael. "Snap out of it."

"I must go back."

"Right now? What about our date? Those two guys were so cute!"

"You can stay if you want."

"Wait, I can come with? Cool! Wait, uh, they may not like me."

"I'm a half demon and they accepted me."

"Yeah but you were born a half demon you know I'm different."

"As long as you keep up your current diet they'll have no reason to hate you." Rachael forms a portal and steps through it.

"Hey!" The portal closes. "I better pack before she gets back." Uriel runs to her room and grabs a suitcase.

**A/N Ok, a lot happens in this episode! Jason Todd is revealed as Red Hood. But then who is Red X? His first name is Jason, but he isn't Jason Todd, right? And what will happen when Rachael, Raven, returns with her half demon friend Uriel? We have heard a little about her, saw she had powers(Like 2 episodes ago she snapped the blade of a knife with little effort) but how is she different from Raven? Wasn't born a half demon? And Terra is killed, Changeling hurt, and Nightwing scared of what he would do if Red Hood hurt/killed Starfire. What will happen? We must wait and see!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 6: Escape Plan**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**New York City**

A portal forms and Rachael, Raven, steps through. She was back in her Titan clothing. "Uriel, go by your old name when we go."

"Unique? Why?"

"Just do, for now. As much as I trust them I can't know how they will react." Her eyes glow and a bag forms. "Are you packed?"

"Did and done."

"Prepare yourself."

"I've gone through your portals before you know I don't care." Raven forms another portal.

"We have a stop to make first." They go through it.

**Jump City**

Starfire and Nightwing walk away from the medic ward leaving Ravager with Changeling. "This is bad is it not? How do we stop him if he is already dead? I watched those movies they are unliving so can not be unlived."

"He was brought back to life he can be killed but we must find a way to stop him with out killing him."

"That one who saved him can use the power of teleport. Could they just not get him?"

"I know but maybe we could block it. There might be," A window shatters and Starfire is hit on the side of the head. "Star!" She is frozen in place as a device shows a hologram of Red Hood.

"I'm just showing how easy it would be for me to kill her. She'll recover soon but just so you know that last riddle I left while not my best should have been clear enough. Don't let this window of opportunity close." The hologram turns off and Starfire collapses.

"No, Starfire." Nightwing picks her up when he sees some thing out of the corner of his eye.

A portal form and Raven steps out with Uriel, Unique, following her. "Hello Nightwing," She sees Starfire. "What happened?"

"Some one called Red Hood has been torturing us and just did some thing to Starfire." Raven holds her hands out and focuses on her energy. It moves over Starfire and she wakes up.

"What was that noise?" She slowly turns her head and sees Raven. "Raven friend!" She leaps out of Nightwing's arms and hugs Raven tightly.

"Star, bones, crushing." Starfire lets go.

"Sorry Raven friend!" Starfire sees Unique. "And who is this?"

"I'm Unique." She holds her hand out.

"Uh, you could say that." Nightwing stares, er, studies this person. She was at least six inches taller then he was with short spiky black hair. Her eyes were an unnatural emerald green. She was fit showing toned muscled arms and calves. Her black short jeans stopped just below the knees. Her tight black shirt left little to the imagination. She looks around and turns and he sees a green U on the back.

"So who broke the window?" She looks out and sees the ocean. "I doubt even a roid raging baseball freak could hit a baseball this far."

"Red Hood, like I just said he attacked."

"Red Hood? I've never heard of him do you know who he is?" Nightwing nods.

"He is, was, the second Robin before Joker killed him."

"And he is back from the dead? Nightwing nods again. "This sounds like a long story. If uh, my room is still mine could we put our things away and then we can talk?"

"She is staying here also? Raven your friend is our friend. Hello new friend!" Starfire hugs Unique tightly.

"You're right she is really friendly like a Wal Mart greeter." Starfire lets her go.

"A wall mart greeter? A mart is like a store yes? So a store that sells walls that greet you? What a wonderful idea!"

"And stupid."

"Not stupid she just doesn't know. So Nightwing is it ok if we go put our things away?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh, meet in the living room."

"Fine." Raven forms a portal then closes it. "Follow me Unique. You need to learn your way around here."

"Sure, what ever." Raven walks down the hall and Unique follows her.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Raven walks in to the living room with Unique. "Whoa, who are you?" Ravager stares, er, studies Unique.

"Raven are you ok?" Logan starts getting up then sees her eyes glow and sits back down.

"What's happened since I've been gone?"

"A lot. Some one named Red Hood showed up and started attacking us."

"Red Hood? Did he say why he attacked you?"

"Let me talk and don't interrupt me." Raven is taken aback by Nightwing's temper. "He attacked us directly and indirectly. He started with leaving Changeling and Cyborg a gift of the heads of drug dealers. He then shot Starfire so fast I couldn't have saved her if he used a real gun. Thankfully he used some shock bullet. We hunted after him and he taunted us. He left us riddles and we figured them out. He would have killed Logan if he could be killed in a normal way." Raven looks over at him for a second then focuses back on Nightwing.

"I went to Gotham and asked Batman if he had any idea of who this guy was. Red Hood is the first name Joker used before he was Joker. Red Hood also said he'd read up on the Titans on the computer Batman uses. Meaning he had the codes. Meaning he was some one who knew. I didn't do it and Batgirl was paralyzed. One Robin was in a straight jacket and the other one was dead. I was lost on who it could be until I faced him face to face. He took his mask off but that didn't help. I never met Jason Todd when he was the second Robin."

"Wait, but you said he died."

"He did. He says he used the Lazarus Pit for resurrection. Of course I have no idea if that is true short of digging Jason's body up."

"And you won't because of your respect for Batman. I know you're missing details if you don't mind I could read your mind. Focus on it and that is all I should see."

"No. We don't even know if you're really Raven." She pulls her hood down.

"How could you say that? I, we're still friends aren't we?"

"Yes. We are still friends with Raven. But you disappear and then come back more then a month later with, her."

"Unique, my name is Unique."

"Unique like nothing happened. Why did you come back?"

"I felt one of my friends was feeling a pain so great it affected their soul." Raven just now notices Changeling wasn't in the room. "Where's Changeling?"

"He's hurt."

"I felt more then just physical pain."

"He was shot by Red Hood. We went after Red Hood because he had kidnapped Terra. We, we were too late."

"He hurt her?"

"He killed her!" Logan stands up. "He blew her head off. It was, it was, you couldn't even tell it was human any more."

"And you're mad at me?"

"Yes! If you had been here you could have stopped him." Raven's eyes start glowing.

"We can't know that." Logan takes a step towards Raven as his claws extend.

"Oh come on you're a half demon! You could have used your powers and stopped him days ago!"

"Back off!" Unique gets between Raven and Logan. "Or I'll put you down mutant."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need one." Unique leaps at Logan and kicks him hard in the chest sending him flying backwards over the chair.

"Hey!" Ravager gets a small knife out and throws it at Unique. She reaches out and grabs the knife out of the air and bends the blade with one hand.

"He attacked us first."

"He didn't." Nightwing gets a batarang out. "Raven keep her under control." Unique growls.

"No one controls me."

"Unique please calm down. These are my friends still."

"They don't even know if it is you. They blame you for taking time off after all that happened."

"I don't. What you went through this past year I understand. But you did disappear then suddenly appear? You say you felt Changeling's pain at losing Terra but how? Were you close?"

"I'm close to all of you. You're my friends the only ones I ever made until I met Unique. I felt your worry Starfire. I felt your fear Nightwing. But what Changeling felt was too much. I knew it was bad and I was right."

"She's stronger then she looks." Logan gets up rubbing where she kicked him. "Way stronger. But she called me a mutant like she wasn't one."

"I'm not. I'm some thing better."

"Unique, not now." Raven uses her powers and sends Unique back to her room. "Sorry for that she has a temper."

"What ever." Logan sits back down.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I needed the time off. I wouldn't be coming back but I know I can't stay away any longer. You don't know what I went through. You can't possibly understand what I went through. I couldn't explain it even if you believed me."

"While some," Nightwing glares at Logan. "May not be thinking clearly I am. We need you Raven. If not for Red Hood then for his partner. I think he called her Blink."

"What about her?"

"She can teleport. I was wondering why he didn't just teleport in here but he must be waiting for the right time. If you could set up some spell that keeps her out that would be great."

"I'll look in to it." She looks at her friends. "I'm sorry I went away but I had to. I couldn't take being here any more. I couldn't take being Raven any more. I got away and found some one who understood what it is like being me."

"How could she understand better then us? We're your friends."

"She, she is Unique like her name implies." Her eyes glow and she contacts Nightwing psychically. "Nightwing, I'll tell you later, alone." She cuts the connection. "I better go check on her before she destroys some thing." Raven forms a portal and steps through.

**Raven's Room**

She sees Unique rocking back and forth on her bed. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry, I, he lost his temper. He doesn't like mutants for some reason."

"Azarael is still able to influence you?"

"I haven't eaten lately or meditated since this kind of got in the way." Unique motions her arms indicating the Tower. "Just need too eat and I should be fine."

"I'll get you some soon." Raven's eyes glow and she moves some things around. "I'll put the freezer there when I find one."

"Thanks." Unique continues rocking back and forth.

**Living Room**

"She's not a mutant or human. What ever she is I didn't see her attack."

"Are you sure Ravager? Not even a hint?"

"No. I would have stopped her if I saw it."

"And she bent this knife," Logan holds it up. "Who or what could do that if she isn't a mutant? How do we know this is Raven?"

"We don't but I believe it is. If it was some plan by Red Hood why go through this? He has already shown he can just shoot us." Nightwing looks at the metal shades over the main window. He had all windows covered like this so Red Hood couldn't see in. "And if she can use a spell that keeps Blink from teleporting in here all the better."

**Medic Ward**

Changeling hears a noise and turns over. "Aaaa!" Red Hood with Blink had appeared. Red Hood has a shotgun pointed at Changeling.

"Hey there Beast Boy. You see the blood on the end of the barrel? Guess who it belongs too." Red Hood laughs.

"No, you, I'll kill you."

"Transform and I'll kill you first."

"If I could sink claws or teeth in to you first it would be worth it."

"But I'll shoot you in the head and you'll be dead."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanna mess with you some more. Close your eyes."

"No."

"I said close your eyes! If you don't well, bang." Changeling closes his eyes.

After a few seconds and nothing happening Changeling opens his eyes. "Oh, oh ew," He throws up.

Sitting in a box was a heart. Taped on the box was a picture of Terra and Changeling from a photobooth.

**Raven's Room**

"Uriel, stay here I'll be right back."

"Where are you going now?"

"I felt some thing, I think it was Changeling." Raven turns in to her soul self and disappears from her room.

**Medic Ward**

"Changeling?" He looks up and sees Raven.

"I, whoa, I'm seeing things now."

"No you're not." She sees his foot is wrapped up. She moves her hands over it and heals him. "What is that smell?"

"I, Red Hood, he was just here and left, this." Changeling shows her the box.

"No, that, it can't be hers." Raven feels sick. "He was just here?"

"Yeah, with uh, some big eyed girl."

"It must be Blink. I need a spell that will keep her out. Changeling tell Nightwing about this." Raven disappears from the room.

**Jump City**

Lieutenant Dallas and Red Hood are in her room. "Call him here. Tell him he must come alone."

"What are you planning?"

"What I've been planning and doing the whole time. I'm just messing with him."

"And if he catches you?"

"Blink can get me. And I'd only be captured if I wanted captured."

"Fine I'm interested in watching you work."

"That isn't all you're interested in." She smirks as she gets her cell phone out.

**Living Room**

Nightwing's communicator beeps and he gets it out. "Lieutenant Dallas?"

"Shh, this is important. You must come to my house alone. Hurry this could be the break you're looking for."

"I, I'll be there." Lieutenant Dallas hangs up on him. "Titans I'll be back."

"What is it? Do you need us to up your back?"

"No. Lieutenant Dallas wants a meeting with me."

**A Few Minutes Later**

Nightwing dives through an open window with a batarang out. "Lieutenant Dallas?"

"Yes?" He turns and sees her in lingerie.

"I, what, what are you doing?"

"Distracting you." Nightwing is shoved from behind by Red Hood. He falls on the floor and sees a gun laying there. When he looks up he sees Red Hood holding Lieutenant Dallas in a chokehold with a gun at her head.

"A trap? What are you doing working with him!"

"Hey, this wasn't part of it."

"Shut up woman." Red Hood tightens his grip. "She's corrupt. She was sent here because she beats innocent people until they confess. She's planted evidence so she could get a conviction. She worked with me and she knew all about me. She helped distract the police away from my actions."

"Let her go."

"No! The only way she walks away from this is if I don't. Pick up the gun."

"No Red Hood I won't do it."

"You will or she dies!" Red Hood cocks the gun. "Shoot me! Kill me! Do it Dick or she dies!"

"You know his real name? Why didn't," Red Hood chokes her more.

"I can't do it. I learned that killing was never the way."

"One," Red Hood shakes Dallas by her neck. "Come on Dick shoot me. If you don't you'll end up killing her."

"I won't kill you." Nightwing still has the batarang in his hand. He wonders how fast he could throw it and if it would be faster then Red Hood's trigger finger.

"Two," Red Hood presses the gun harder against Dallas's temple. "This is your last chance Dick. If you don't kill me she dies. Can you handle knowing she is dead because of your actions?"

"My actions will save her." Nightwing throws the batarang.

"Not fast enough." Red Hood pulls the trigger just as the batarang hits the gun. Blood splatters against the wall and Lieutenant Dallas falls to the floor.

Red Hood shakes his hand after the hit from the batarang. "Nice try but you're just not fast enough. He told me once I would be better then you one day and I guess today I proved it."

Nightwing is stunned. If he had been a half second faster, the batarang thrown just a little harder, he would have done it. Instead Lieutenant Dallas's body lay on the floor in front of him.

Red Hood sees the blood soaking in to the carpet. "I guess I need a better target huh? I kill that blonde girl and hold this one up as a sacrifice and both aren't enough. And when you get back you'll find out about what I left Beast Boy. Blink?" She appears and grabs his arm before blinking and both disappear.

"No, I better get out of here before any one calls the police." He activates the camouflage and goes out through the window.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing rushes to the medic ward and finds Changeling with the box. "What is it?"

"Nightwing, how did you know?"

"Red Hood told me. What is it?" Changeling shows him. "I, I'm sorry."

"I wanna kill him. I want him dead so badly but I, I can't find the, some thing. I don't know what it is I need he killed her! How can I not kill him? I want him dead but I just can't feel some thing like a killer instinct."

"You aren't a killer. I'm not a killer." Nightwing grasps his right hand in to a fist. "As much as I want him dead I can't do it." The image of his batarang hitting just a millisecond too late plays through his mind.

"Would it be wrong if I hired Ravager?" Nightwing shakes his head.

"We can't kill him. If we kill him we're just stooping down to his level."

"What if that is the only option? That Blink girl can teleport so it isn't like we can just lock him up. Maybe Raven can do some thing. Oh hey, Raven's here, I think."

"She came in here?"

"She healed my foot, I think. Maybe I was just seeing things."

"No she's back. I, I'm going to talk with her right now. If the others ask I'm not here." Nightwing becomes invisible and walks through the halls of the Tower to Raven's room.

**Raven's Room**

After knocking Nightwing lets himself in. "Raven?" He sees her with a small freezer. "Uh, what is that for?"

"None of your business. At least it isn't yet." Raven turns around. "You have blood on you."

"I do?" Nightwing hadn't noticed a few drops of blood on his suit.

"And it's fresh. Where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter right now. You said you would talk to me alone. We're alone, I think. Where is she?"

"She's away. Look Nightwing, Dick, I'm sorry for leaving but I needed the break."

"I get it and I don't think any of us are mad about that. I think, especially Starfire, they are mad that you didn't contact us. We all worried about you since you're our friend. We couldn't get a hold of you either even when I think we could have really used your help."

"I didn't have it on me. You have no idea what I went through. I could show you if you trust me."

"I, I'm sorry about that comment. I've been stressed out by what has been going on and Starfire had just been hurt and, I'm sorry. I trust you Raven." She reaches out and touches his temples. He gasps in shock as weeks, months, of memories from other timelines fill his mind from Raven's perspective.

After almost an hour Nightwing pulls away from Raven out of breath. "What the, what was all that?"

"Dealer, that demon that saved me, did that. He toyed with me and used me. But when we came back here he gave me every thing. I'm still waiting for the surprise but so far it seems he is just giving me what I wanted."

Nightwing isn't sure how he should respond. Raven had gone through months of Hell. Only too be brought back to this world where she had literally been through Hell. "You're right we wouldn't understand."

"Thank you. Now may I read your mind? Focus on this Red Hood and that is all I will see."

"I just saw him. This blood is the blood of Lieutenant Dallas."

"He killed her? Why?"

"He says she was a dirty cop. I don't get how he thinks. He'll kill drug dealers and gang members then he'll kill Terra who was innocent. And now he's killed Dallas."

"Let me see, please." Nightwing steps forward and she puts her hands on his temples.

**Lieutenant Dallas's Home**

The police check the gun for fingerprints and find none. "This is a .22. The bullet hole is at least a 9mm. She didn't carry a .22 but maybe she kept one for home defense."

"A lot of good that did her." The CSI agent takes photos of blood splatter.

**Raven's Room**

Raven pulls her hands away. "Jason Todd could be dead. This man could be some one else who knows."

"But to find that out we would need to dig up Jason's body. Bruce would never allow that. But I could do it."

"No, I won't let you do that. If this isn't Jason does it really matter?"

"Yes. It means some one else knows. Every one who knows who you and Batman are puts you in danger. I won't disturb the grave I'll form a portal and see if there is a body in the casket."

"Even if there is they could have swapped it with another."

"Bruce would have some of Jason's DNA wouldn't he?"

"And voiceprint. I have some voice recordings of Red Hood. I can send it to Batman and have him analyze it."

"I'll send it. Dick if this is or isn't Jason does matter. If it is Jason Bruce might come here."

"I know."

"And if it isn't he probably wouldn't. I don't know if we need his help but this guy is dangerous."

"You're here you can help. And Unique, um, about her, what is she?"

"Different."

"How? She isn't human or a mutant."

"No, she's more like me."

"A half demon?"

"Close, a full demon and a full human in one body. It is a long story and one day when she trusts you she may tell it."

"A full demon? Is she safe?"

"Yes. She was only testing Logan. She knows he and I have a past and since I'm her first real friend since she became what she is she is a little protective of me."

"Just make sure she doesn't attack any one else. You're a Titan and she isn't if she does any thing we will have to take her down."

"She isn't dangerous. Now leave. She'll be back soon."

"Fine but we should talk more later." Nightwing hurries out.

**The Next Morning**

The early news reports about Lieutenant Dallas's death shocks the Titans. Nightwing hadn't told them and was still wary of telling them now. "It was my fault. I wasn't fast enough and I didn't have time to call for help. It was a trap she was working for him."

"And he killed her. Why would he kill her if she worked for him?"

"Because of how he killed her." Nightwing explains what happened in Lieutenant Dallas's room. "If I shot him she would still be alive."

"You do not kill. We do not kill. Except for Ravager who has killed many."

"And I'll kill again."

"No, I, thank you Ravager but as a Titan you can't kill."

"Then I'll leave the Titans and kill him. I'll bring you his head on a silver platter and rejoin the Titans."

"I won't accept you back."

"I've killed dozens including your girlfriend and that didn't stop you. Why would one more matter?"

"You weren't a Titan then."

"Fine, I quit. If you don't want me back when I'm done I'll go do some thing else. Maybe I'll go back to New Orleans."

"You won't be going alone." Logan gets up from the couch. "If she quits so she can do this then I quit she won't be alone."

"If you two do this and succeed you'll be killers. I can't just ignore that."

"You can take your sense or morals and shove them up," Logan clears his throat. "On a shelf labeled useless. This guy has killed and will kill again. He's like the Joker if we kill him now we save others. Sorry if you can't handle that but I can."

"Good, good luck." Changeling looks over at Nightwing who glares.

"I don't need luck just skill. If you give us a few minutes we'll grab what we need. Give us say, five days?" Logan shrugs his shoulders. "Most of my contracts had one week limits so I stick with a five day plan."

"This isn't a contract I don't want you out there killing people."

"It isn't people it is person, one, singular. And can you really call him human? From what you've told us Red Hood died already I'll just be putting him back where he belongs."

"We don't know that it is who he says he is. He could be deranged and out of his mind. Why Batman never killed Joker. It would be like killing some one who is mentally handicapped."

"Except this guy killed Terra. Ravager, Logan, good luck and if you need any help you know who to call."

"Not you Changeling. You don't have it in you." He gets a hurt look on his face. "Don't take it like an insult it is a good thing. You're still a good enough guy even after what he did you can't kill him. Same for Nightwing. It might annoy me but what does it matter? If I wasn't so messed up maybe I wouldn't do it either. But I am that messed up and will do it."

"As some one who has killed, indirectly, I can't say no either way. No we don't kill him but he continues killing people or no we should kill him but making us killers. Either way we can't win."

"Why I'm doing it." Ravager gets off the couch and she with Logan leave the living room.

**That Afternoon**

Red Hood has a history teacher in a cage. "And how does it feel knowing you ruined their lives?"

"I, they wanted it!"

"Sure they did. You retired before they could bring charges against you. But I'm not worried about backroom legal deals. I'm concerned about justice." Red Hood looks down at a tank full of piranha. "This is some thing I stole from the Joker." Red Hood shoots the rope holding the cage up and it drops in to the tank.

**Jump City**

Ravager and Logan set up a tent in a warehouse. "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did you're my wife. I wouldn't be a good husband if I let you go off alone."

"And with Raven and her friend there I might have gotten jealous." She sets up a small kerosene cooker.

"With the way you were staring at her friend I might be the one who gets jealous. Ravager sticks her tongue out.

"Crap I forgot matches."

"Matches? We don't need no stinking matches." He extends two claws and strikes them together creating a spark and lighting the kerosene. "So what's for dinner?" She holds up two packs of Ramen noodles and some hot sauce. "Yummy."

"If you kill a rat we could add some meat." Logan makes a face. "I've had worse, trust me. When you don't get paid until after the job is done you find yourself eating bugs and worms while waiting in the woods for the target."

"So Ramen Delight it is."

**Warehouse**

Nightwing lands near the tank. "What happened?"

"We found this wallet. The license shows it is one Steven Glass. Former resident from Wisconsin."

"Cow, window." Now Nightwing got the last riddle. "Any thing else?"

"Yeah, who ever it was left you a note." The officer points it out.

Nightwing sees the note left on the tank. "Come on Boy Blunder you gotta do better then that! You probably recognize this little contraption don't you? The Joker had quite a few tricks up his sleeves. So here is a new riddle for you. Harley had a brother, her brother's name was what, she took him to the river and there he learned to swim. Or maybe Humpty Dumpty would be better? Or I should break in to Arkham and have Nigma write these for me." Nightwing crumples up the note.

"He's either going more insane or he's just been going easy on us. We must stop him." He takes off back for Titan Tower.

**A/N Ok so… Raven comes back, but Ravager and Logan leave. We find out about Unique and that she is part demon. Well, a full demon inside of her. What is her story? We may find out later. And wanted to make it more clear that for the Titans in this world(Since clearly Marvel/DC Universe isn't ours just really close) killing is more then just shoot/stab. It takes some thing more. Some thing even after killing Terra Changeling doesn't have. And neither does Nightwing even when it would save another life. As for the last part, is Red Hood going insane or more insane? Or is he just getting more and more evil to try and force Nightwing to kill him? We must wait and see as with every thing else! And sorry for not updating last week. With work and stuff never had time for writing.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 7: Lyrics**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing reads the note out loud. "Any ideas? It clearly means Harley Quinn but I never knew she had a brother. I'll ask Batman if we can't figure it out." Starfire gives a blank look then replies.

"I do not know. What is swim?"

"Oh, uh, what we who can't fly do when we fall in the water."

"Or turn in to a fish." Changeling morphs in to a salmon then changes back.

"Read that part again about Harley." Nightwing does. "Lulu had a brother, her brother's name was Tim. It is from a song that has been done dozens of times."

"Uh, how does it go?"

"What version do you want? Radio, unclean, rude, really rude, so offensive I won't sing those lyrics. But that part is usually either brother named Tim or a boyfriend named Diamond Rick."

"Tim, Tim Drake. Red Hood told me he wouldn't go after Tim because it wasn't enough for Batman to kill Joker when he captured and tortured Tim. But maybe he's changed his mind. But Batman won't kill him why go after Tim?" Raven responds.

"Because he wouldn't be Robin if you had staid. Same with Red Hood, if it is Jason Todd."

"Batman is analyzing his voice. He says Red Hood changed his voice but that could be because of how he was brought back or it is a different person."

"Either way Tim's situation is a strain on you because you feel if you hadn't quit he wouldn't be in it. But that is ridiculous."

"What ever it is I can't let Red Hood hurt him. I can't fly fast enough Cyborg we need the T Ship."

"Where is he?"

"Weylon Psychiatric Hospital. Titans we need two groups in case he wants us out of the city. Cyborg, Starfire, and I will go. The rest of you stay here and be on guard in case any thing…" Nightwing stops as he realizes taking Cyborg would mean leaving Raven in charge. Of course it would only be her, Changeling, and the mysterious Unique. "Uh, maybe Changeling should come instead of Cyborg."

"I can handle things. Take Cyborg."

"I, you just came back are you sure?"

"Yes, go." Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg leave.

**Jump City**

Red Hood sees the T Ship take off. "Good. Blink is it ready?"

"Yes Boss."

"Great. I saw him take Cyborg and Starfire meaning what Changeling is in charge? They probably left the two I don't know in charge."

"He wasn't tricked he knew you would try some thing if he left."

"The Boy Blunder caught on faster then I thought. But as long as he goes where I sent him things here will go off as planned."

**Raven's Room**

Raven has some runes out and is setting up a spell. "You sure this won't block your powers Rachael?"

"Raven, never call me by that other name when we're here."

"Sorry uh, Raven. What if the spell blocks your portals?"

"I can lower it if I must." Raven starts the spell.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Red Hood and Blink appear out of thin air outside of the Tower. "Ow, what the?" Red Hood looks up at the Tower. "I said inside of the Tower."

"I tried Boss." She blinks but slams in to an invisible wall.

"Interesting. They must have used some force field."

"No Boss I can go through those." She waves her hand in the air where she had been stopped and nothing is there. She takes a few steps back then blinks. She slams in to the air again.

Red Hood walks forward and has nothing blocking him. "Hmmm, could it be a spell? But Raven has been gone."

"Maybe they called her back."

"That could be it. Walk forward a few feet then try again." She does and hits another wall. "Spell. I've seen this work before when I was younger."

"Now what Boss?"

"I had a plan for this. After our last trip inside I expected they would try some thing. Take us back I have a present for them."

"Yes Boss." She puts a hand on his arm then blinks.

**Raven's Room**

There is a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Uh, Logan, can I come in?"

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be out with your wife hunting Red Hood down?"

"We, I mean, we never had a chance to talk after what happened. I came back while she was busy so she wouldn't get jealous. Can we please talk?"

"What is there? You were trapped in the Time Matrix for hundreds of years even though only three days passed here. Inside you were with her and fell in love. Not that you had much of a choice at the time."

"Raven it was more then that. We know every thing about each other. When all you have is each other for hundreds of years you talk about every thing. You never told me any thing. I know her in a way no one else can and she the same for me." Raven opens her door with her powers and Logan steps in. "I'm still sorry. I, she thought a day passed for every year we were trapped."

"But you started things after only a year or two."

"I, yes. We were alone. We didn't sleep, eat, any thing. It was maddening if I had been in there alone I would have lost it. But I had her. If you spend hundreds of years with some one you can't help but grow close."

"And since she is immortal she'll be around for hundreds of more years."

"I, yes. But if it had been you,"

"If it had been me we wouldn't have been trapped."

"Ok fine if it had been some random stranger trapped with me I wouldn't doubt the same thing would happen."

"I'm sure. If all you have are excuses then we have nothing too talk about."

"They aren't excuses I'm trying to explain what happened! You weren't in there she was. She was all I had for hundreds of years! I, I really liked you, maybe even loved you, but then that happened and every thing changed."

"When I came back from meditation and I heard all I thought about was saving you. When you broke my heart Deathstroke took over and I lost my soul."

"You didn't lose it Raven."

"I'm not speaking spiritually. I have literally lost my soul. A demon owns it now and in about one hundred years I will die and join him."

"You don't know that." Raven replies in a calm, cold voice.

"Yes, I do. That is the deal I made with him. He gave me an added one hundred years of life and a few other things for my soul. As a half demon I always knew I would burn in Hell but now I know where I will be going when I die."

"I, I'm sorry. I couldn't have known. I thought we were trapped there forever. I couldn't have known it was only three days. Raven what we had was important too me and meant some thing but being in there, unless you spent time there you can't understand."

"Then why try explaining it? Get out Logan." Raven's eyes glow and her powers force him out of the room.

**That Night**

Red Hood has a rocket launcher over his shoulder. "Come on some one leave."

"Boss I could attack and bring them out."

"No then they'll be expecting me. Just want one to leave so I can blow them up."

"What if it is the one who can heal?" Red Hood frowns under his mask.

"Good point. I'll shoot him any ways it would ruin my night if I got blown up." Red Hood keeps an eye on the Tower.

**Gotham City**

The T Ship hovers over Weylon Psychiatric Hospital. Cyborg stays in the cockpit while Starfire and Nightwing fly down.

When they near the roof Starfire sees some thing. "Nightwing there are two people who look hurt over there." She points and he looks.

"I, I think they're dead. He did it before we had a chance." Nightwing flies over to the bodies.

When he lands he gets a better look. "No, no!" One of the bodies was wearing a suit. On the suit was a pin for the Flying Grayson's. He checks the other body. It was a woman's body badly decomposed. They had been dead for years, decades. "No! How could he do this to them!"

"Do what? Do you know these people?"

"They, they're my parent's." Nightwing falls to his knees and starts crying.

A hologram of Red Hood appears. "Ah yes, Diamond Rick, short for Richard which as we all know becomes Dick. You probably thought I went after poor little Tim didn't you? Well no worries he is fine. Well, as fine as a guy locked up in a nut ward can be." The hologram Red Hood laughs. "As it is I have another one for you! Let's see," The hologram Red Hood searches his pockets. "Man from Nantucket who, no wrong one. An Argentino named Bruno who said, no, where is it." He keeps digging through his pockets. "Ah, here it is. What has every man felt but never touched? What is weightless yet has crushed armies? What can every man describe in detail yet has never seen it. Figure it out or just kill me. Either way works for me." The hologram cuts out.

"Dick, if, I do not know what one should say in this situation. Should I move them? You bury your dead correct and not burn them at altars?" Nightwing doesn't respond as he continues too cry.

**Titan Tower**

Unique appears out of a portal. She stretches a few times then looks around. "No humans. She'll know if you do." She starts walking along the beach.

"Bingo." Red Hood fires a rocket at her. She sees it out of the corner of her eye. The rocket is just about to hit her when she ducks then reaches up grabbing the shaft of the rocket. She spins using the momentum of the rocket and sends it back where it was launched. "Blink!" She appears and sees the missile. She grabs him by the shoulder then teleports away.

The rocket hits the ground and explodes getting the other Titan's attention. "Crap, Raven!" A portal forms and Unique leaps through it.

Changeling hurries out of the Tower. "We're under attack is it Red Hood?" Raven comes out of a portal. "Raven, is it Red Hood?" Her eyes glow.

"I'm not seeing any one. If it was him he was luring us out of the Tower."

"Then we should get back inside." Changeling turns in to a rabbit and runs for the Tower.

"He's spooked." Raven turns towards her portal and sees Unique's head sticking out. "What happened with him or has he always been like that?" She steps out the rest of the way.

"His girlfriend was killed and he was shot. He probably needs help but we can't exactly call up a psychiatrist. What happened?"

"I stepped out and started walking down the beach when I saw a rocket. I ducked and threw it back. I heard some one shout some thing like link, dink, what ever but didn't see them."

"Blink, Red Hood called for Blink. He was outside waiting for us. Why didn't he just go inside?"

"Maybe your spell worked."

"I hope that is why. You need too eat. I can grab some thing instead of letting you go out."

"I can handle myself. Besides you hate how I eat."

"Yes well, be careful friend."

"Don't worry!" Unique does a cartwheel then a back flip. "I'm feeling good just hungry." She continues doing different gymnastics moves down the beach while whistling.

**Jump City**

Logan and Ravager are near an old warehouse. "I see them." Ravager shakes her head. "He's indecisive." They hear a scream from inside the warehouse.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure. He makes one decision then another so fast I can't keep track of them."

Logan uses a claw and cuts a small hole in the door of the warehouse. He peeks through and sees Red Hood with his mask off. It looked even worse then it had before. "How could she do that? Who was that? How did she do that? It can't be possible. I never saw her before have I?"

"I'm not sure Boss."

"Of course you aren't!" He grabs at his hair and yanks some out. "I'm falling apart. It isn't permanent I'll decompose!"

"I could take you to the Lazarus Pit if you want."

"No I just need too force Dick's hand. I desecrated his parent's bodies but will that be enough?"

"Just kill her."

"I could but she is innocent. I can't find any dirt on her. As far as I know she is pure. Killing her would go against what I believe."

"You found reason for killing Terra."

"She worked for evil and tried killing others. She deserved it." Logan sees a piece of flesh hanging from Red Hood's head. He realizes it was his ear and pulls away from the door.

"I, I think Red Hood is falling apart, literally." Ravager looks in and sees what Logan saw.

"He will die soon. I doubt he has a month left."

"So what do we do? If we kill him we're out of the Titans. If he will die soon any ways why bother?"

"He'll get desperate. We should take him out now."

"Blink can get him out in a second."

"Then I'll go in while you go up on the roof. You'll know when the time is right."

"What are you planning?"

"I'll come up with it as I go." Ravager kicks the door open. "Red Hood!"

"Ah, the blonde. What are you here for?" Blink gets behind Red Hood and puts a hand on his shoulder ready.

"I wanna talk. You want Nightwing to kill you. If he does that the Titans will turn on him and kick him out."

"And? Why do you care?" Red Hood grabs his mask and pulls it on.

"I'm tired of following his rules. I was an assassin for hire. I know how it feels killing some one. I know that killing is the only way one can stop most of these nut jobs. If we got rid of Batman's influence maybe I can convince them of a change."

"What for? You must have a reason."

"I made a good living killing for money. If I had the others as little foot soldiers? I could make enough I'd stop working. Well except for when I get bored the rush of stabbing some one between the ribs and hitting the heart is better then just about any other."

"And what will you do?"

"Hire me, I kill Starfire, pin blame on you and Nightwing goes after you." Red Hood pulls a gun out.

"Or I kill you for being a murderer and traitor."

"Traitor? You have a strange sense of morals."

"I would never betray those who count on me." He looks over at Blink.

"Huh, well, now?" Logan finishes cutting a hole in the ceiling with his claw and drops on top of Blink. "I meant get him!"

"You didn't say!" Logan struggles with getting his arms around Blink in a bear hug.

Ravager lunges at Red Hood and takes a bullet to the chest. She lashes out with a vicious kick hitting him in the face. She lands and pulls a dagger out and slashes Red Hood across the chest. "Blink!"

"Trying Boss!" She blinks but takes Logan with her.

Ravager throws the dagger at Red Hood but he blocks it with the gun. "Not so tough when you're not using an ambush."

"I was just caught off guard." Red Hood reaches down and pulls some thing out of his boot. "Blink we'll take him with us now!" She blinks and appears next too him. He grabs her by the hair and she blinks again. The item falls to the floor.

"Oh crap." Ravager's powers alert her to what was about to happen.

When the device hits the floor it breaks setting off a signal. Several bombs placed around the warehouse go off and the building collapses on Ravager.

**Titan Tower**

The alarm sounds and Raven forms a portal going to the roof. She sees the fire in the city. "Unique you better not be involved." She gets her communicator out when it beeps.

"Raven what happened?" Changeling yawns.

"Go back to bed I'll see if it is important." Raven makes a portal and steps through it.

**Several Miles Outside of City**

Red Hood shoots Logan several times but he won't let Blink go. Red Hood grabs Logan by the head and puts the barrel at his eye. "Let her go." He pulls the trigger before Logan can respond. Logan spasms as the bullet bounces around his skull scrambling his brain. When he lets Blink go she gets away from him.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. We better go I need a new plan." Blink grabs his arm and blinks.

**Jump City**

Raven stands outside of the warehouse. "This was a Salvation Army warehouse. They kept clothes and other things donated that they didn't have room for in the stores."

"They were planning on a warehouse sale tomorrow. Just let people come in and pay what they could." One firefighter looks at the ruins. "Who would blow up a charity building? Kinda messed up."

"I have an idea who." Raven felt the presence of Ravager. She uses her powers and moves debris out of the way.

"We have a body!" Several firefighters start running over when Raven uses her powers holding them back.

"She isn't dead." Raven floats over to Ravager.

"Fire burns the nerves. Once they come back I'll hurt."

"Where is Logan?"

"He had Blink. Or Blink had him. I don't know where she took him."

"I'll find him." Raven forms in to her soul self and takes off in to the sky.

**Gotham**

Nightwing buries his parents in their old graves. Starfire stands behind him watching as he cries more. She wishes she could help but didn't know how she could.

When he stands up and turns around he puts his cowl back on. "We better get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I must figure out what his riddle was." He takes off and Starfire flies after him up to the T Ship.

**Desert Outside of City**

The bullet is forced out of Logan's skull through his eye. As he sits up Raven appears. "Whoa, hey."

"What happened?"

"I had Blink but I think she had me." His eye heals and he winks a few times. "Ow that always hurts."

"Are you two done with this? Are you coming back or will you keep going around like idiots?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head. "Ow, my head is killing me."

"He shot you in the eye? He must know about your bones now."

"He didn't give me a chance too let go. Said some thing like let Blink go then pulled the trigger."

"He knows you can't die then."

"Oh, hey, about that." Logan shakes his head again. "Like, he is gonna die, or decomposing, some thing. Ask Ravager I think she heard part of it."

"Fine. The time it takes walking back to the Tower will give you time for clearing your head." Raven forms a portal and steps through it.

**Later That Night/Early That Morning**

The T Ship lands on top of the Tower. They had seen the damaged building when flying over but aren't sure of what happened. "If they're all sleeping we'll ask later." Nightwing yawns. "Go to bed every one."

"Are you sure you wish too sleep? Will you not have the scary night dreams?"

"I don't know, maybe, probably, yes."

"Then I will come with you and protect you."

"Starfire it doesn't," He yawns again. "Work like that."

"It does for me. I do not want you alone now." Nightwing is too tired for arguing and just goes inside of the Tower followed by the others.

**A/N So more happens, and did Logan and Ravager go back? We will wait and see. Is Red Hood really decomposing? Is it really Jason Todd? How does he decide who he can kill and who he can't? How did he learn about Terra's past? We must wait and find out next week! Also, some have pointed out that I did the beginning of this season almost dead on of the movie. Reason for that is because that movie took place in Gotham, while we are in Jump City. Setting it so it is clear that he never did the stuff in Gotham. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 8: Radio Transmission**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Logan and Ravager sit in their room. "Blink makes it almost impossible. Unless I shot him but I never liked using guns."

"He does." Logan rubs his eye. "If he's decomposing couldn't we just wait a few days or weeks and he'd just fall apart?" She shrugs her shoulders.

**Jump City**

Red Hood makes several bombs and has Blink place them around the city. Red Hood rocks back and forth as he finishes a bomb. "I can't fail I must make him do it I don't have long." He finishes the bomb and hands it over to Blink who disappears.

**Later that Day**

Nightwing is flying over the city with Starfire when Blink lands on his back. Before he can react she blinks and disappears with him.

**Warehouse**

Nightwing struggles with Blink when Red Hood kicks him hard in the head. "Stay down Dick!" He stomps on Nightwing's head. "This is your last chance!" Red Hood grabs him by the neck and lifts him off the floor.

"No, I won't do it what ever it is you want."

"Really? I've planted bombs in several prisons across the state. You can either kill me or kill thousands."

"Thousands of criminals or become one myself."

"Tick tock you have one hour. Not nearly enough time for all the Titans too find and destroy the bombs."

"So you think." Nightwing activates his rockets and takes off.

"Get back here!" Red Hood pulls out a gun and aims at Nightwing.

"No boss don't shoot him it will ruin your plans."

"Good point." Red Hood lowers his the gun.

**Jump City**

Nightwing contacts the Titans and tells them what is going on. "Remember there are guards, nurses, and other people that work in prisons. Kid Flash can you get here in time? They go off in less then an hour."

"I'm already on my way."

"I'll give him a shortcut." Raven focuses on her powers and creates a portal. Kid Flash runs through and comes out on the other side near a prison.

"Gah that was cold and creepy." Kid Flash shakes his head then runs towards the prison.

**Warehouse**

"He can try but he will fail. They can't get all of them they can't find them they can't deactivate them it doesn't matter."

"Boss what if he does? These Titans can push themselves and do this. What if they called for help? There are other Titans that Raven could bring here."

"I, shut up Blink." Red Hood grabs his head and screams. "It is all falling apart it shouldn't be this hard!"

"Shhh, it is ok we'll work it out." Red Hood looks around but can't see where the voice came from. "I'll send you a shot and it will keep you together a little while longer." Red Hood nods and calms down.

**Outside of Jump City**

Nightwing lands on top of a watch tower. He scans the prison with his cowl using different visions looking for the bombs. "He has a knife, that one has drugs, and there is a bomb." Nightwing flies down and lands near the gate of the prison.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Some one planted a bomb here." Nightwing pulls a panel back and reveals the bomb.

"Oh crap, code red code red!" The guard hits a switch and an alarm sounds.

"All prisoners should line up and follow inside. Any one who attempts any thing will be dealt with."

Nightwing gets a pair of clippers out and cuts a wire. He moves it out of the way and cuts another.

After several minutes he pulls the bomb out. "It's defused." He lays it on the ground. "There might be more I'll keep searching." He takes off in the air.

**Farther North**

Kid Flash runs around a prison checking every nook and cranny. "Found it!" He rips it off the wall and runs. The bomb sets and starts exploding in his hands. He sets it down several miles away and runs back to the prison before it goes off completely. "Hot, hot, ow, hot." Kid Flash shakes his hands then blows on them. "That was close but there might be more." He goes back in to the prison searching for other bombes.

**East of Jump City**

Raven carries Unique over a prison. "So how do we find the bombs?"

"We don't I do."

"You could have left me behind."

"You're hungry you lose control when you're hungry." Unique crosses her arms and pouts.

"I can control myself."

"And I can see three bombs." Raven uses her powers and destroys the bombs.

**South of Jump City**

Cyborg aims a device at the prison. "Two bombs should be easy." He checks the time. "Twenty minutes more then enough time." He goes up to the front gate and tells the guards what was going on.

**Titan Tower**

Changeling checks the news reports. "So far he is sticking with the time he set. If we keep doing this we can stop him. Starfire did you find Nightwing yet?"

"No. I am following his signal but I am not finding him."

"Dude, Nightwing, you shouldn't be doing this alone Red Hood wants you bad join up with Star and stay close so they can't grab you again."

"He won't kill me he will kill Starfire." Nightwing takes his communicator and tosses it so Starfire couldn't find him.

**Warehouse**

Red Hood watches the timer with his thumb on the detonator. "Just seventeen more minutes."

"Boss if they do it then what?"

"I don't know. Is the shot ready?"

"Yes boss I'll go get it." She blinks and disappears.

**Near State Border**

Kid Flash rips a bomb out and does the same as he had done twice before. "I'm getting better and better." He blows on his hands. "Barely felt the heat that time." He runs back and looks for any more in the second prison he searched.

**Warehouse**

Red Hood watches the timer count down. "Five, four, three, two, and one." He presses the detonator.

The signal goes out but… Nothing happens.

"Boss, I think they got them all."

"And we got you." Logan smashes through the door as Ravager drops down from the rafters. "Will you run away again like a coward?" She pulls a dagger out. "Come on I'll bring a knife to a gun fight."

"You can't die and neither can he. So this isn't really a fair fight. But the Boy Blunder is on his way here."

**Jump City**

Nightwing catches a strange radio signal and focuses the cowl on it. "_Get hi- Make him pa- Mr. J never- Jason you kno- for Mr. J."_ Nightwing almost loses control as he recognizes the voice.

"No, she, Barbara said she was dead." Nightwing dives for the warehouse.

**Warehouse**

Blink stands behind Red Hood. "Boss should we go?"

"Not yet. I can almost sense him." Red Hood looks up at a window just before Nightwing smashes through it. "There he is." Nightwing lands on his feet.

"You're not Jason Todd!" Nightwing pulls out a bararang and throws it at Blink. Before she can teleport it releases a freezing gas turning her in to a solid block of ice.

"How can you say that? I died because Batman wouldn't kill one monster!"

"You didn't die and if you did it wasn't because of Batman. I don't know who you really are but you can't be Jason Todd. I just heard her voice."

"_He is ly- You are Jason T- attem- you-"_

"He is lying. You are Jason Todd. He is attempting too trick you. That about right Red Hood?"

"No, how, she," Red Hood pulls out a small round ball. "Ever heard of the bouncing Betty?"

"You'll shatter Blink if you try that."

"Oh I am no foolish boy playing with toys he doesn't understand. This is a prototype of my own design. The Flaming Betty." He presses a button then throws it up in the air. Flame shoots out in all directions and when the object lands it bounces towards Nightwing.

Nightwing leaps in the air using his rockets for added height.

Ravager had seen it coming with her powers and was already out of the way. Logan however could not leap out of the way since he did not know it was coming. "Aaaa!" He is engulfed in flames and falls on the floor.

Red Hood pulls a small pistol out of his left boot and fires at Nightwing. The bullet hits the bottom of his boot damaging the rocket. Nightwing crashes in to a wall then falls to the floor. "Come on Blink melt already!" Red Hood runs towards the back of the warehouse.

Ravager checks on Nightwing. "I'm fine get him!"

"Got it." Ravager runs after Red Hood.

**Jump City**

Starfire sees the smoke rising in the air and flies towards it. When she is close she sees Red Hood running out of the back. She throws an energy bolt at him and hits him on the back of the left leg. When she gets closer he pulls a small disc out of a secret pocket inside of his jacket and throws it at her. The small disc shatters and she is hit with the shards of metal in the face. "Aaaa!" She falls to the ground as Ravager runs out.

"Stay away from her!" Ravager leaps at Red Hood.

Red Hood ducks and she flies over him. "I'm not killing her yet I have that planned for later!" Red Hood hears a _pop_ noise. "There you are Blink."

"Once enough ice melted I could blink I came for you Boss." She touches the back of his arm and blinks again and they both disappear.

Ravager gets her communicator out. "Raven we need you Star is hurt."

"I'll be there." She looks over at Unique who was feeding. "I'll be right back don't leave."

"I," She swallows what was in her mouth. "Won't." Raven forms a portal and disappears inside.

Raven uses her powers too hold Starfire still as she heals her face. She looks over at the smoke coming out of the warehouse. "Who is in there?"

"Uh, Nightwing and Logan. Nightwing said he could get out."

"I'll get him then." Ravager doesn't respond knowing Raven meant Logan.

**An Hour Later**

Nightwing contacts Batman. "It isn't Jason Todd."

"Are you sure? I still can't get rid of the distortions on the voice samples you sent."

"But you won't need a machine for figuring out this voice." Nightwing replays the radio transmission his cowl caught.

"Harley Quinn. She's dead."

"So we thought but you guys never found her body."

"She fell hundreds of feet in to a valley river below. It was only a few feet deep it would have been as if she landed on solid ground."

"But it is her voice I recognized and so did you. It is her and that means this can't be Jason Todd he'd never work for her."

"His body is missing."

"What? Joker's?"

"No, Jason's. I used a ground radar device and it showed his coffin was empty."

"Was it a bad reading?"

"I hoped that and dug it up. There is no body in it."

"But it can't be. He, he would never help her."

"He died and was brought back it could have warped his mind. She was once a psychiatrist she could warp his mind and trick him."

"I know that but it can't be. His skills are amazing and he knows stuff you only showed Jason and Tim but I can't believe he'd help Quinn. The only one I've even come close with being challenged was Red X."

"The one who stole your suit."

"I, yes. How much do you keep an eye on?"

"As much as I can which isn't enough. If I did a better job Jason would be alive and Tim wouldn't be in a straight jacket."

"It isn't your fault. If I did a better job so much more would be different."

"If wishes were fishes the world would be an ocean. I had Oracle run the voice but," Batman stops.

"Oracle? Now who did you get roped up in this? Haven't you ruined enough lives?"

"They do it on their own." Just as the two were finding common ground it breaks apart. "They can't distinguish if it is Jason's voice or not. But if that is Quinn's voice it means she is still alive and helping him. It would explain how he knows so much. Quinn would know every thing that Tim knew. And any thing she didn't know she could have sent this person in with the codes and looked it up on the computer."

"So it could still be him. I was hoping it wasn't."

"So was I but there is still a chance it isn't. Quinn was always smart and when she worked on her own was almost as dangerous as the Joker. One time when she worked with Poison Ivy she was at her worst. If she is working with Jason or some one she's trained as him she could be even more dangerous."

"I couldn't get a lock on the signal since it was so weak but I'll keep an ear out for it. If you find any thing in Gotham please contact me."

"Of course and if you,"

"I won't need your help." Nightwing cuts the connection.

**The Next Day**

Changeling is out in the woods near a spot he and Terra liked going to. He is in the shape of a dog and curls up on a spot that brought him fond memories. He lets out a howl of pain and gets up.

From the ground forms a spike of dirt. It twirls and the top forms in to a flower. Changeling morphs in to his normal self. "Terra?" He puts a hand on the ground flower and it crumbles apart. "No, it couldn't be. She, he, he killed her." Tears form in his eyes.

**A/N Ooo, is Harley still alive? Or is it some one using a voice program? And if it is her is it Jason Todd or some one else? She would know every thing Tim knew… Gah, I still have the huge twist coming!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 9: Head Mistress**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Jump City Radio Tower**

Nightwing attaches a device and sets it. "Cyborg are you picking up the signal?"

"Sure am. I am getting every radio, cell, and any other signal."

"Can you make it pick up certain key words? Like Joker, red, hood, so forth?"

"That is a little more difficult. It wouldn't know the difference between red and read or hood and stood, stuff like that."

"We can pick through the ones it picks up. We must know where the signal comes from."

"Of course. But dude we never dealt with her before is she really that bad?"

"She worked with the Joker and made Red Hood. If it is Jason or some one else she warped their mind. She may not be as dangerous as the Joker but that is because no one was as dangerous as him."

"Not even Slade?"

"Not even close." Nightwing takes off for the Titan Tower.

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Coast**

Several Fairies fly and land on shore. "There it is. They said they knew her but was killed by an enemy of theirs."

"Are you sure? They are called Titans they could be very dangerous Flame Light."

"They met Silver Crest and I and did not attack. They outnumbered us and some had strange powers it seemed. The orange one can fly as can one who shoots fire from his feet."

"Seven of our finest warriors will be on guard in case they do attack. Flame Light you met them you lead us." He nods and flies towards the Tower.

Cyborg is alerted of movement near the Tower and turns a camera on. "Whoa, more Fairies?" He gets his communicator out and contacts the others.

**Raven's Room**

"Unique, stay here."

"Why? I heard fairies what is the big deal?"

"Not the Fairies you're thinking of. These are mystical creatures from the island of Nevermore."

"Huh, cool. Can I go?"

"I just said stay here."

"So? I wanna see them!"

"The demon part of you might react." Unique crosses her arms and pouts. "No."

"Pwease?"

"No. Stay here. If you want feed but only one bag we're running low again."

"Fine." Unique waits for Raven too unlock the freezer so she can take a bag out. "Nom nom nom." She smiles as she presses the bag between her hands and heats it up as Raven disappears through a portal.

**Beach**

The Titans step out of the Tower and walk towards the four Fairies. "Hello, Flame Light correct?" The lead Fairy nods.

"And you were called Nightwing." He scans the other Titans and when he sees Raven takes a step back. "What is that doing here? Why is a Dark One with you?" Raven's eyes glow.

"I'm not a Dark One I'm half demon but I'm also half human and I choose that side. Moon Myst was scared of me at first but we became, friendly."

"We will see. We have come so we could search for her body. If it is at all possible we would like no interference."

"Uh we don't like, control any thing." Changeling is nervous as he sees seven more Fairies flying fast over the water.

"We can try and protect you but we don't know where she is or if there even is a body."

"Yes you mentioned a demon," He looks over at Raven. "Took her soul as well. Our mystics need a piece of her body so they can find it and bring it home."

"Um, after she came back she was uh, found by another demon or some thing." Changeling laughs nervously.

"A very old powerful demon, part of the original sins, and brought her soul too the Judgment and believed they would find her soul pure as she was when she first died."

"We can not trust the word of a Dark One. We want her soul where we know it belongs not where you or one of your demon friends believe it belongs." Raven is angered and feels her powers rise.

"Fine." She forms in to her soul self and disappears.

"Do you have a way of finding her? Cause we have no idea where her body would be. Gah, been awhile and we had a lot too deal with." Nightwing feels his gut tighten as one of the Faries glare.

"We have some of her things she was close with. It will help us but we do not want interruptions. Keep the humans off of us please. I'm sorry but after all that happened we never even thought about it."

"We can try but we don't have any authority. And we have some one right now who is killing those we know. So you may not want us close."

"Very well we will do this on our own." The Fairies fly farther inland.

**Abandoned House**

Red Hood comes out of the basement. "She's fine just make sure you keep an eye on her Blink."

"Of course Boss. This place is small and cozy maybe we can stay here for awhile."

"We're only here because they won't look here." He taps the side of his head. "Must think about the mindset of the Boy Blunder. We only staid in the city so far so they won't come near here."

"So do I babysit or do some thing else Boss?"

"I got the shot so I should be fine for a month longer but I want this done now. I'll make him kill me no matter what."

"Boss he's refused so far."

"I never grabbed the right target. I'm not holding back now. I will need your help of course but I have some one else coming in."

"Who? Boss I can handle it."

"I must keep the others off of me and need a distraction. I hired some goons from Black Mask called the Hand of Four. When they get here we will strike."

**Late that Night**

Cyborg's computer beeps waking him up. "Huh? A signal?" He turns it on.

"_They are coming Jason. The Hand of Four will kill if they get a chance. But they have been warned that Nightwing is yours. We will ruin him completely."_

"Ok this is bad." He connects with Nightwing's communicator but can't wake him up. Cyborg yawns as he gets out of bed and leaves his room.

**Nightwing's Room**

Cyborg knocks hard waking Nightwing, and Starfire, up. "Yo, Nightwing, we got a radio message for Red Hood." Nightwing grabs his cowl and pulls it on before going to the door.

"What was it? Did you get where it came from?"

"It is short but it could give us a general area. And the message was about a Hand of Four coming here."

"What? They, they were assassins for Black Mask. He's hiring assassins now?" Cyborg shrugs his shoulders.

"I got it recorded if you wanna hear it." Cyborg sees over Nightwing's shoulder Starfire sleeping with her head hanging over the foot of the bed. "Or you can go back to bed and wait until morning." Cyborg yawns.

"No I'll hear it now." Nightwing and Cyborg go to Cyborg's room.

Starfire opens one eye and looks around. She sits up and sees Nightwing was gone. She yawns then feels her stomach grumble. "A snack at midnight sounds wonderful." She gets out of bed and leaves the room.

**Cyborg's Room**

Nightwing hears the radio message. "Hand of Four is a group of assassins like I said. Black Mask uses them to assassinate competitors."

"Not Batman?"

"He tried, twice. If he is sending them here he must have been paid a lot of money. I don't know where Red Hood and Harley would have gotten that much money."

"What if some one is funding them? What if Black Mask is?"

"Why? Why would he fund this? Batman may have caused him problems but I only dealt with him once or twice and nothing major."

"Um, Two Face? Riddler?"

"Dent and Nigma are both in Arkham. And Joker spent any money he made so I doubt Harley is using any thing he ever stole."

"Red Hood could have killed some one with money."

"He's killed countless drug dealers he could have gotten the money from them. With his skills he could take out half the crime in the city if only he busted them and didn't kill them."

"Do you think he is still Jason Todd? He has the moves like you do. You, Red Hood, and Red X are the only ones I've ever seen that could move like that."

"Yeah, Red X and Red Hood move like I do. I can't believe Red Hood is Jason. He'd never work with or for Harley."

"If he died and came back who knows what that could do to your head."

"If he had the memories of Jason Todd he knows Joker killed him. He knows the Joker killed him. He said so himself. Why would he help Harley? Either he is so insane he can't comprehend it or he doesn't know it is Harley or it isn't Jason."

"Or it isn't Harley but some one who has her voice recorded. I could make myself sound like you in about five minutes."

"But why do that?"

"They wanted you hearing them. Knowing it would drive you crazy. Heck Red Hood could have set it up so you'd hear it and be distracted by some one who isn't there. He'd probably be smart enough too do it."

"Red Hood has had me two steps behind. Just when I get a step forward he takes two more forward. And when I catch him he slips out of my hands and leaves me three steps behind." Nightwing shakes his head in frustration. "Why can't he go bother Batman? Batman didn't stop the Joker from killing Jason and kidnapping Tim Drake and torturing him. I had no part in that I've been out of the city for years."

"I don't know man he could be in charge or he could be some one's pawn. He's smart enough he could have set up that voice just for you. You recognized it right away but shouldn't she be years older? Her voice would have changed."

"I, maybe. Where does it show the signal coming from?"

"Outside of the city, outside of the range we set."

"So set it higher. If we can prove one way or another if it is Harley it will settle some things."

"Or stir up others."

**Kitchen**

Starfire is pulling a blue mold covered gelatin blob when she sees some one standing near the window. "Hello?"

"Oh!" The person turns around and Starfire sees it is Unique. "Um, Starfire right?"

"Very right." She holds up the gelatin blob. "Would you care too share?"

"Uh, no thanks I'm on a very specific diet." She walks over to Starfire. "So what are you doing up this late?"

"I craved a snack of midnight. What are you doing up as late as it is?"

"I'm a night owl."

"Really? I did not know what a night owl looked like you look very human." Unique laughs then stops.

"Wait, you're serious. I gotta remember you aren't stupid you just don't know. Um, a night owl is what you call some one who likes staying up late. And I'm not human."

"Oh, a mutant like Logan and Changeling?" She shakes her head. "Alien?" She shakes her head again. "Um, I do not know of any thing else."

"What about Raven?"

"She is half human and half demon. You are also half demon?" She nods. "But you are also half human and have chosen that side. Raven would not be friends with you if you had not. So as her friend you are also my friend."

"That simple huh? Nice you don't discriminate." As Unique walks by she smacks Starfire on the backside. "Better work out after eating all of that, uh, what ever that is. Don't want too gain weight right? Or would Nightwing not care if his girlfriend gained a little junk in the trunk?"

"I do not have a trunk." Starfire pats her nose with her hand. Unique holds back a laugh until she is away from Starfire.

**Raven's Room**

Unique closes the door quietly. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Oh uh, you're awake?" Unique laughs nervously.

"Yes. I'm glad you came back willingly."

"Hey I just wanted a walk about. Back in New York I could spend days walking around the city there was always some thing going on."

"But you are here now and I can't risk you getting in trouble. If you had tried leaving the Tower I would have stopped you."

"I had no thought of leaving. You have an amazing view from the living room. How come you don't have a window in here?"

"I don't need one."

"Well, what ever. Oh any idea what Starfire was eating? It looked like Jello but had some blue fuzzy stuff on it."

"You saw Starfire? What did you do?"

"Nothing! Stop being so nervous I can behave. I've been eating the bags you bring me and have stuck to that diet. We just talked that's all."

"About?"

"Me, her, junk. Don't worry I didn't rip," Raven's eyes glow and energy appears over Unique's mouth.

"Sleep. If you sleep now I'll let you go out tomorrow night as long as you don't go in to the city."

"Ok, sure."

**That Morning**

Nightwing places more devices around the city hoping he could get a better location the next time a signal came through.

Red Hood grabs a device and picks it apart. "He's tracking the radio signal not bad. I can set a trap and get that orange alien alone." He messes with the device and places it back in position then follows Nightwing staying just out of sight.

**That Afternoon**

A helicopter lands on the roof of the local hospital. Two people walk over yelling. "This is the hospital landing pad you can't land that here!" The door of the helicopter opens and four people in power suits step out.

"Then it won't stay here for long." The two run away as the Hand of Four walk away from the helicopter.

**Jump City**

Logan senses danger. "Ravager do you see what is going on?"

"Four freaks in suits will attack us in about ten seconds." Logan extends his claws as Ravager pulls out a dagger. "Five."

"Four." Logan senses the danger come closer.

"Three." Ravager crouches and readies her attack.

"Two." Logan hears the footsteps.

"Now!" Both turn and slash out as the Hand of Four attack.

"Hey!" A small agile woman just dodges Ravager's dagger. "You're good if you heard us coming."

"We're better then good. And from what we understand you're the Hand of Four. Assassins for hire." Ravager smiles. "Just like I was."

"Was? You're a Titan now aren't you?"

"I am but my colors change when I feel like it."

"She won't kill us neither of them will."

"And you won't kill us." Logan jumps at the biggest of the four.

"We'll torture you first!" The woman pulls out swords and attacks Ravager.

Logan slashes his claws across the front of the largest of the four's suit. He is about to slash again when one of the other four leaps on his back. The front of his mask glows and he fires a laser at the back of Logan's head. "Got one!" The man leaps off and laughs.

"Got what?" Logan's hair and scalp was badly damaged but healing over his adamantium skull.

"What? I got him!"

"No I got him!" The largest of the four wraps Logan up in a bear hug and squeezes. "Feel that? Your ribs crushing your lungs just before they break?"

"Actually you aren't strong enough too break a finger let alone my ribs." Logan headbutts the guy smashing his face in.

"Aaaa! He has rocks for a skull!"

"No, metal." Logan slashes twice disabling the suit.

Ravager dodges a sword when the fourth assassin swings a staff that was glowing from behind. Ravager's powers warn her and she dodges it. "Gotta do better then two on one." She throws a dagger at the staff wielder and he blocks it. "Although you both look cute maybe if I let you live we could have fun together."

"Smart mouth for a girl who won't have her head much longer." The sword wielder swings at Ravager again.

Logan is hit in the chest with a laser blast. "Die already!"

"I don't die that easily." Logan lunges at the assassin but he leaps away.

"Then I'll turn the setting up." He fires another blast at Logan and hits him.

Ravager slides between the legs of the sword wielder and leaps up behind her. She puts an arm around her neck and holds a dagger against her jugular. "Now then do you wanna die?"

"You won't kill me."

"Ever hear of Ravager? Assassin, usually targets other villains."

"Yeah, why?"

"Black Mask didn't tell you who you were going after?"

"Titans, gave us photos, names don't matter."

"I'm Ravager!" She presses the blade against the assassin's throat. "And it has been awhile but I think I remember how it works. I slash your throat and you gargle a little then die."

"Stop! Please, don't kill her. If you're really Ravager you can do so much better then working for the Teen Titans. Join us and make us the Fearsome Hand of Five."

"I don't change sides that easily. The last time I changed sides was after I killed my father Deathstroke and then killed the Titan Starfire."

"Who?"

"She's the orange one."

"Wait, she's still alive how can you have killed her?"

"If he showed you pictures one of them would be of a woman wearing a cloak and leotard. She went in to Hell and got Starfire's soul back."

"I, what? Hell? Literally?"

"Sure did. She's killed a couple demons in her time as well." Logan walks over to Ravager. "So do you really wanna kill her? That close you'll get blood all over your clothes."

"I could let her go but where would the fun be in that?"

"And who are you?" The assassin who fired lasers stays away.

"No one special. Now I get you were hired to kill us. Who paid you?"

"We don't know the money goes through Black Mask."

"So you're useless. Go ahead slash her throat."

"Wait! I, we got a wire transfer for two million dollars. So um, some one who could afford that." The sword wielder starts sweating nervously.

"And? There are a lot of people out there with money."

"Please, guys, do some thing."

"They move I'll know. You see the reason I'm the best at what I do is that I know what my opponent will do before they do. Like the guy overcompensating with the big staff. He will move left and try for a flanking maneuver while sparkly eye fires a laser at me. But I'll slash your throat and be out of harms way before he even moves."

"Don't do it. Don't attack her. Please don't attack her."

"I swear I won't do that."

"You'll drop your staff and get on your knees." He does. "Logan dear call Nightwing and tell him we got some scum for him too clean up."

"Nightwing? Who the hell is that?"

"You'll find out. Boy you four picked the wrong Titans. Out of all the Titans you could have gone after you picked the ones who are willing too kill. One of them an assassin." Logan contacts Nightwing.

**Roof Top**

Red Hood sees Nightwing show up with the other Titans. "They failed. Less then an hour and they were taken down."

"_I know Jason they were a test. The Titans are good and I chose them for a reason."_

"Black Mask is some one else from his past."

"_Yes. Nightwing will be disturbed by it. Of course now he will be on even higher notice. Good luck Jason."_

"I don't need luck I have skill."

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg goes to his room and sees his computer picked up a message. After listening he contacts Nightwing. "I'm running the coordinates but I think we got her. She set up the assassins knowing we'd take them down."

"I'll be right there." Nightwing cuts the connection.

**Jump City**

Red Hood goes inside of the abandoned house. "Blink be ready."

"For what?"

"He's coming here. I'll be at the safe house. Bring his girlfriend there first after hitting her with this." He hands her a small device. "Be fast Nightwing will protect her."

"Of course Boss. What about the prisoner?"

"Keep her here. I'll have the basement sealed off with explosives. It might distract them or they might barge through and set them off. I don't care just get her to me." Red Hood turns and leaves.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing finds the location. "A house? She must be living there. Every one I want Logan and Ravager going in first. I'll follow and go for Red Hood."

"And us?"

"I, I don't know. Logan and Ravager can't die but every one else can."

"So can you. Nightwing," Raven's eyes glow and she connects with him psychically. "_He won't kill you but he will try and make you kill him. He may be setting a trap."_

"_He can't know that we know."_

"_He could there is always that possibility. He's smart and Harley may be dead. He has used your past and he may be using it again."_

"_I'm sending people who can't die and then myself since I know he won't kill me."_

"_What if he has some one else? Barbara is defenseless. He made you think he was targeting Tim Drake maybe this time he has. Will you kill for Tim? Or for Barbara?"_

"_I don't know."_ Nightwing shakes his head. "Every one else stay back and keep an eye out for any more hired help."

**House**

Blink sees Logan and Ravager walking towards the house. "Boss they're coming!" She ducks inside.

Nightwing lands on the roof. He cuts a hole through it and drops down in to the attic.

Blink hears this and looks out a window. Logan and Ravager were getting closer but she couldn't see Starfire. She blinks.

Over the city she starts falling. She looks and sees an orange dot flying towards the house. She blinks again and appears on Starfire's back. "Boss has a meeting with you." She blinks again.

Logan busts through the front door as Ravager goes through a window.

Nightwing comes down the stairs. "They aren't upstairs."

"Door, basement, explosives. I can't see what is past it. If we defuse them we can open the door if we don't it explodes and I can't see farther." Nightwing contacts Raven.

"Raven, we need your skills." She steps out of a portal. "We need in the basement but there are bombs rigged."

"One moment." She focuses on the bombs and uses her powers destroying them.

Ravager opens the door and takes a step down then stops. "No, it can't be." She backs away.

"What is it?"

"It must be a trap. She takes a few more steps back. "He must be messing with my powers she can't be down there."

"Who!" Nightwing starts getting worried.

"Terra."

"I'll go." Logan goes down the stairs.

Logan is in the dark but senses no danger. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Logan, is that you Terra?"

"Yes. Um, where's Red Hood?"

"We don't know. What are you doing? How are you still alive?"

"What?"

"I, we saw him kill you. He shot you point blank. You can't be alive."

"He didn't shoot me. He put me in a cage and told me if I made him mad he'd kill Changeling. I behaved I, I didn't try any escapes. Is Changeling ok?"

"He's fine but what's going on? How are you alive? I know I saw him kill you." Logan takes a few steps forward following Terra's voice.

"I'm alive he never hurt me, much. Please get me out before he comes back." Logan reaches out and feels metal bars. He extends a claw and cuts through them.

"Logan! Is she down," Blink appears on Nightwing's back then blinks taking him away.

"Crap. It didn't target me so I didn't see that."

"I'll find him." Raven reaches for her communicator.

"With your powers?"

"No with technology." Raven gets her communicator out. When she tries finding Nightwing's signal it shows right below her. She looks down and sees his communicator. "He must have dropped it."

**Safe House**

Nightwing is a little shocked after being kidnapped by Blink. "Hello Boy Blunder."

"Red Hood." He looks up and sees Starfire being held up by Red Hood with a gun pointed at her head. "What did you do?"

"Stunned her so she wouldn't fight back and spoil the fun." He shakes her limp body. "But she is alive," He cocks the gun. "For now."

"Don't do it, please."

"I won't if you stop me." Red Hood kicks a gun towards Nightwing. "Pick it up, point it at me, and pull the trigger."

"I can't."

"Yes you can or I pull my trigger and her pretty little head explodes."

"You didn't kill Terra."

"So? She was just some stupid mutant. I would have killed her but I was talked out of it."

"Why? Why fake her death? Why talk you out of it?"

"She was a bit of a bitch but she sacrificed herself to kill that Deathstroke guy. They figure that was a redemption that proved her worth. So instead of killing her I killed some hooker who looked close enough. Well, any one would have after I blew their head off with a shotgun." He laughs.

"And she didn't escape."

"I told her if she tried I'd kill Changeling. She knows my skill and knows I would make good on my threat. And I'll make good on this one."

"Man, who ever you are please don't do this."

"How about a count down? Ten, five, or three? Three is short and sweet but ten gives you more time too decide if you want her blood, brain, and other bits on your hands or mine." He shoves the barrel against Starfire's head. "Five it is then."

"Don't do this. Red Hood, Jason, who ever you are you're talented. If you had busted those men you killed you'd be a better hero then us."

"I am better then you! I was always better then you! But Batman decided I wasn't worth it! Four!"

Nightwing takes his cowl off. "I'm not Robin I'm not Batman's apprentice any more. I left him behind because I couldn't stand being around him."

"But he gave you every thing. Money, homes, that suit. He cared more about you even though you left then he ever cared about me. Three!"

"He failed with both of us! He tried making up for his failures with me by giving me what I needed. I still hate him for what happened as much as you do."

"Oh I don't hate him for my death I hate him for letting Joker live! That death worshipping freak kills me and Bruce lets him live! I could have killed him but that wouldn't have been right. No Bruce must be the one except Tim killed him! And now what do I have? You. Two."

"I can't do it." Nightwing picks the gun up.

"There you go. Now just aim it at me and fire."

"I told you I can't do it. I don't kill."

"Then she'll die and it will be your fault. One." He presses the barrel hard against Starfire's head. "When I get down to zero I'm pulling the trigger. Just like with Dallas. Such a shame you made me kill her. She was pretty good in the sack and for being corrupt had the right idea on crime and punishment. If only she didn't frame innocent people."

"Starfire isn't Lieutenant Dallas." Nightwing pulls the trigger.

"Aaaa!" Red Hood pulls away as he drops the gun. "No!" He holds his hand up and sees two fingers missing. "Shoot me! Kill me!"

"Never. If I only took one thing from Batman it was that I would never cross the line." Nightwing tosses the gun away.

"Then I'll make you." Nightwing turns and sees….

**A/N Ooo, cliff hanger baby! Sorry, gotta make you anticipate who it is. Guess away I wanna see if any one figured it out. This is the HUGE twist I've been planning. Oh I can't wait! Well, I can, one week.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 10: True Heart**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Basement**

Changeling hugs Terra hard. "You're alive, I, I knew it."

"Did you get my message?"

"The flower? I, I saw it and knew it was from you."

"I hoped it would keep you from doing some thing stupid. He said if you came after me he'd kill you. If I tried escaping he'd kill you. But I could send you a message every day so you'd know I was ok."

"I, we thought you were dead."

"That's what Logan said but I'm ok. He, he hurt me a little but cuts and bruises heal." She kisses Changeling.

**Titan Tower**

Raven focuses on a picture of Nightwing and Starfire. "It was a distraction. We must find them."

"Are you sure they'll be together?" Unique slurps down the last bit of liquid from a bag.

"Yes. Red Hood will use Starfire."

"Can I come? I can help. I'll behave I swear."

"I might need the help. Logan and Ravager are the only ones who can't die and they might not be enough."

"Cool!" She licks her lips. "Mmm, got my noms noms in and ready for action."

"Shh, I must concentrate."

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Safe House**

"Then I'll make you." Nightwing turns and sees….

"Barbara?"

"The new and improved Barbara." She was wearing a power suit that let her walk. "What do you think?" It made her a foot taller and was a jet black color. She points an arm at Nightwing and a gun barrel pops out of the wrist. "Kill him or I'll kill Starfire and you."

"What are you doing!"

"Doing what I want. I've been planning this for years. It took me awhile but that idiot was blinded by guilt that he never saw what I was doing."

"Barbara, stop, please." Nightwing holds his hands up.

"No. Kill him or you die, she dies, and he dies."

"I can't Barbara you know that."

"Yes you can Dick. I know you wanted too before. I've been watching you even more then Bruce. Any one who threatened that orange replacement brought out your anger. So now I am going to kill her unless you kill Red Hood."

"Harley was never a part of this."

"Of course not she's dead. But I could have been. Oh yes Joker kills Jason," She motions towards Red Hood. "Tortures Tim until he went insane and then shot me. As far as Bruce knew I could have been dead. And what does he do? Still plays with kids gloves. If Tim hadn't killed the Joker I know Bruce would have just patted Joker on the head and sent him back to Arkham."

"Then go after him."

"I will once I'm done with you. Tim is sitting in a straight jacket waiting for me."

"You'll have me kill Jason with no remorse. Jason do you really want to die again?"

"I'll die no matter what happens. If I can get revenge before I do then it will be worth it. I'm decomposing as we speak."

"I'm sorry that sucks but how is it my fault? Why am I being punished for what happened? Barbara I tried and you told me no you were staying. You get shot and don't even tell me! How can you be mad about Starfire?"

"You met her what a week after leaving? Forgot about me that quickly? Why should I contact you when you were clearly happier with that alien."

"You told me no! You wouldn't leave big strong rich Bruce Wayne for me. I wasn't more then a side piece for either of you." Nightwing storms towards Barbara when a nozzle comes out of the wrist of the other arm and sprays fire.

"Stay back Nightwing. I won't have you touching me again. I about damn near used bleach after kissing you last time."

"I, Barbara, I'm so sorry. I tried, I asked you, and you said no. I moved on because you didn't want me. I won't apologize for Starfire. I will apologize for what happened. If I had staid he never would have made Jason or Tim Robin and maybe you wouldn't have been shot. But I won't apologize for Starfire."

"Fine, and I won' apologize for killing her." Barbara aims at Starfire.

"No!" Nightwing jumps in the way. "You won't kill her or me."

"Jason, kill her."

"**NO!**" Nightwing throws two batarangs. They curve through the air and fly towards Red Hood. He dodges the first one but the second one explodes right before it would hit Red Hood.

"Help, me," Red Hood feels smoke fill his lungs choking him.

"I'll do it then." Barbara's power suit fires a bright light at Nightwing blinding him.

Barbara knocks him aside as she walks over to Starfire. "I'm not missing you." She leans down and presses the barrel sticking out of her wrist against Starfire's head. "Come on Dick this is your last chance. Kill Red Hood or she dies."

"I, I,"

"Red Hood!" He coughs in response. "On your knees, bow your head, and beg him." Red Hood coughs again as he gets on his knees.

"Please Dick, kill me. I will die no matter what but you must be the one who kills me. I beg of you shoot me, kill me, break my neck. What ever you do just do it before she kills Starfire."

"Please, not like this Barbara."

"Three."

"No."

"Two."

"I can't."

"One." Barbara laughs maniacally as she presses the barrel harder against Starfire's head. "Last chance."

"I, where is it?" Nightwing looks around for the gun.

"Red Hood give him a spare." Red Hood pulls a hand gun from his boot and tosses it to Nightwing. "Now shoot him. And don't glance or hit a fleshy part either. I'll know and she'll die."

"I'm sorry Red Hood, Jason."

"Stop!" Raven comes out of a portal with Unique.

Unique moves as a blur and attacks Barbara knocking her away from Starfire. Barbara aims and fires hitting Unique in the stomach. "Stupid Titan!" She blasts her with the flamethrower.

Raven uses her powers and rips the gun out of Nightwing's hand. Red Hood pulls out a small grenade and activates it. "Blink!" She appears and grabs him then blinks making both disappear.

"No! I didn't say you could leave!" A missile launcher pops up from her shoulder and fires six rockets at the ceiling.

"Get Starfire!" Nightwing flies and grabs the wounded Unique as the ceiling starts caving in.

"Die!" A gatling gun forms out of the chest of the power suit and starts firing at Nightwing.

Raven uses her powers and forms it over Starfire sucking both in to a black mass and flying through the nearest wall as the building collapses in on top of Barbara.

**Aftermath**

Raven forms a portal and moves through it. When she comes back she has two pouches. "Unique, here." She hands both to Unique who rips one open with her teeth and downs the contents.

"Uh, Raven, shouldn't you heal her?"

"This will heal her faster, and better. Her demon doesn't like me using those powers on her."

"So what is that?" Nightwing sees the side of the second pouch as Unique rips it open. "Blood? She drinks blood?"

"Yes. I've kept her on this diet since we met. That or animals no humans." Unique finishes the second pouch.

"Yummies." She pulls her shirt up and looks at her stomach. The skin forms over the hole quickly. "Any chance of getting blood out of this shirt? It is one of my favorites." She pokes a finger through the hole in her shirt.

Raven moves her hands over Starfire. Her eyes open slowly. "Are you ok?"

"I feel not ok but I will be ok." She sits up and sees Nightwing with his cowl off. "Are you ok?"

"I'm very ok now that you're awake." He hugs her lightly.

"So, what happened? Who was that woman in the suit?" Unique looks over at the collapsed building. "Uh, did she get out?"

"I don't know. Raven can you go check? I shouldn't be seen since I lost my cowl."

"Of course." Raven flies over.

When she comes back she sees the other Titans were coming. Cyborg in the T Ship with Logan and Ravager and Changeling as a Pterodactyl flying over with Terra riding on his back. "Dick, Star, don't tell them about her diet." Raven destroys the bags.

"Was she there?"

"No. Should we tell the others?"

"I, yes. They must know and decide."

"Decide what?"

"If they will stay or leave."

After the T Ship lands Nightwing tells them what had happened. "They're both dangerous and will kill. Logan, Ravager, you are immortal so are safe but every one else they will try and kill you. I won't hold it against you if you go some where else. Any where else." He looks over at Starfire.

"Short of going off planet they could come after us. You know I'm staying." Nightwing nods towards Raven.

"If Raven's staying I'm staying." Unique leans against a tree.

"I, I don't know. He went after Sarah once already. She's been safe in the Tower but if they attack I don't know if I could get her out." Cyborg looks over at the collapsed building.

"He already made me think Terra was dead." Changeling holds her hand tightly in his. "I want her off planet."

"If I'm leaving then you're leaving. I can't have you here where he could kill you." She squeezes his hand.

"I'll take them on the T Ship. Sorry Nightwing but I can't risk Sarah."

"Don't apologize. They're here because of me. If any one is killed it will be my fault. Starfire go with them to your planet."

"I, I do not wish too leave."

"She'll use you against him. Starfire he loves you and almost killed some one so he could save your life. If I hadn't found him, heard him, felt him, and stopped him he would have. Please leave until we have this taken care of."

"You can even take Silkie with you."

"I would rather take you."

"They won't kill me. They want me too kill Red Hood. If you aren't here then they have nothing that could make me."

"I, ok." Starfire hugs him tightly and kisses him hard. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Nightwing rubs his back holding in an ow after the hug.

**Outside of the City**

Barbara has a gun pointed between Blink's eyes. "Did I say retreat? Did I say grab Red Hood and run?" She shakes her head. "And yet you did."

"He, he called for me. I follow his orders."

"And he follows mine! We had him! One more second and we would have won!"

"I don't see how it was my fault I was not there."

"Shut up!" Barbara backhands Blink. "Do it again and I'll kill you. Speaking of which," She turns to Red Hood. "Did I say run away?"

"No."

"Did I say call for Blink and teleport out?"

"No. But I sent her back for you."

"Disobey me and I won't get you another shot. Those shots are all that keeps you alive. I don't get them for you then you decompose and die."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have disobeyed." Barbara puts a hand on the side of his face and strokes his cheek.

"Ok, I forgive you. But we must get away before they recover and decide they should hunt us down. Blink? You know where."

"Yes Boss." Blink grabs both then blinks.

**Two Hours Later**

The T Ship is packed and takes off. Raven, Unique, Logan, Ravager, and Nightwing are all that is left of the Titans. "So, now what?"

"I have some one too call."

"Batman?"

"No!" Nightwing goes back in to the Tower.

**Nightwing's Room**

Nightwing connects with Red X. "Hey, who are you."

"Red X."

"No, your real name."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me now damn it. I have some one running around Jump City claiming they are Jason Todd. They move like you do they act like you do they even sound like you. Are you Jason Todd or is this guy running around Jason Todd?"

"I, it doesn't matter who I was."

"Yes it does! I must know who this guy is and if he isn't Jason Todd I must find out who he really is. Red X tell me, now."

"Or what?"

"I nearly killed some one today and I'm not playing any games with you. Tell me now or I will come out there and I'll make you talk."

"You can't beat me."

"I won't be holding back. Tell me who you are now! Even better I'll send Batman after you if you don't tell me."

"Don't send Bruce out here. Psykick and I don't," Nightwing cuts him off.

"Bruce?"

"I, damn it."

"Jason, what happened? He thinks you're dead."

"Jason died. I was brought back by Raas Al Ghul in the Lazarus Pit. I decided my time as Robin, Jason Todd, was done. When I heard about some one making a nifty suit I went and grabbed it and made a new identity. Don't tell him."

"I won't. Do you blame me?"

"For what?"

"If I hadn't left you wouldn't have become Robin and wouldn't have been killed."

"Getting killed gave me a new life. I'm not Robin the sidekick I'm Red X one of two Red Titans of Moscow now. Do you want help with this guy claiming he is me?"

"No, maybe. He kills and so does Barbara."

"What? Batgirl? I heard she got shot."

"She was and paralyzed. She made a suit and is leading all of this."

"Holy crap that's insane. Um, yeah, if you need help just give us a call."

"Hope we don't need help." Nightwing cuts the connection. "Who is he? He believes he is Jason Todd. She must have done some thing. She had access to Batman's computer she could have taught him every thing." Nightwing calls Batman.

"Dick, what is it? Is Barbara there?"

"Yes, and it isn't good."

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"She's doing this."

"Doing what? Red Hood?"

"Yes. She hates you."

"But she, she's been helping me, she's Oracle."

"She used you so she could keep access to the computer. This guy isn't Jason Todd but she made him think he is. She also made a suit so she can walk and fight again. She's been planning this for years."

"But, no, I would have known."

"Your guilt blinded you. You've trusted her for years there was no reason for suspecting her. I never did until she nearly killed Starfire."

"When did you know?"

"About two hours ago. I had other things too take care of."

"I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"No. She hates you because you wouldn't kill the Joker after all he did. I got Starfire and some of the other Titans off planet so she can't use them against me. She won't use me against you."

"I would never kill."

"I won't test that. Stay in Gotham."

"You think you can give me orders?"

"No I'm, I'm asking you too stay away. She hates you and is unstable enough as it is I can't risk losing any chance of saving her because you came here."

"Dick don't think you can do it alone. You have the Titans and if you're worried about them I can help."

"I kept those who can't die or are powerful enough I doubt they could be taken by Red Hood or Barbara. Every one else is on another planet."

"Hope that is good enough."

"It will be." Nightwing cuts the connection.

**A/N Wow, so much happening and the huge twist of Barbara being behind it all! And 100% confirmation of who Red X is and who Red Hood isn't. Who is he? I left a clue in an earlier episode I wonder if any one caught it. And so now we must wait and see what will happen.**

**Also, I am working on a new project! Not Lyoko or Titans but totally new!**

**Ben! Unique is well, unique in how she acts. She is ambitious, hyperactive, and maybe a little naughty. But with a demon residing in her body what would one expect?**

**Anon! Glad you like it!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 11: New and Improved**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Two Days Since Last Episode**

Barbara is in a new power suit. It matches her old one except it has small wings on the back that allow flight and she has a new laser attachment on the wrist that once held a flame thrower. The armor shines in the light of the moon as she approaches a propane companies holding center. "The city, the city, the city is on fire. We don't need no water let," She fires a missile at the holding center and activates rockets on her back taking off. "It burn!"

The missile hits and explodes detonating thousands of gallons of compressed propane.

**Titan Tower**

The alarm sounds waking every Titan. Logan looks out the window and sees the raging fires burning across the city. "Uh, what do we do?" Ravager puts her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder looking at the fires.

"Put clothes on and wait for orders. I don't see what we could do though." She walks over to a dresser and digs around for clothes.

Raven forms a portal and appears on the roof. "This isn't natural." She turns and sees Nightwing watching.

"I know. But we can't do much the firefighters must stop it."

"I can help." Raven's eyes glow and she focuses on the ocean. A large portal forms in the water sucking water through it.

Dozens of smaller portals form over the city spraying water on the fires. Tens of thousands of gallons of water pour out but the fires rage on.

Raven increases the size of the portal in the water and forms more smaller portals over the city. She struggles with controlling the flow of water and falls to her knees. "Raven? What's wrong?"

"The rush I must control it or the water won't spray out but pour out. It must spray or it won't cover enough." She raises a hand towards the ocean and another towards the city.

Unique rushes up to the rood and runs over to Raven. "I can help." She places her hands on Raven's temples and starts humming. Nightwing sees a red glow come off of Unique and flow in to Raven.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing my demonic energy with her." Unique's voice was much deeper then normal.

More portals form over the city. Firefighters cheer as more and more fires go out.

People cower in the streets watching homes, apartments, and other buildings smolder. Millions of dollars of damage had been done. The heavier cost of losing personal property unable to be counted.

Firefighters go around making sure all of the fires were out. They work all night searching for the source. Following the path of the fire lead them to the propane holding center.

On top of the Tower Raven collapses as she closes her portals. Unique pulls her hands away and stops glowing. "Whoa, head buzz much?" She shakes her head hard. "Have sound, no sight." She waves a hand in front of her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Nightwing? Whoa, I must have used my demon powers. They always mess me up but I'll recover. Is Raven ok?"

"She passed out but she's breathing."

"Her heart is beating really fast."

"You can hear it?"

"Yes, and yours, and Logan and Ravager's. They're in the living room wondering where we are."

"Your hearing is as good as Superman's."

"No, just heartbeats and stuff when he is hungry." She smiles and reveals fangs had grown. "I'll need some nom noms before I go back to bed. He doesn't like being used with out being rewarded."

"I, uh, ok." She walks over to the edge.

"She has the freezer holding blood bags locked. I'm going out and looking for a stray animal or two."

"Keep it at animals."

"Of course my horse." She looks down at the ground several hundred feet below. "I can make it."

"What? You can't jump down."

"Sure I can, watch." She turns with her back to the edge and salutes Nightwing as she tips over backwards. "Woohoo!" He looks over the edge and sees her with her arms spread like she was flying. Except she wasn't.

"You'll die!" He leaps off the roof after her using his rockets for extra speed.

"No I won't!" When she nears the ground she glows blue and slows down landing gracefully. "See? You should calm down I know what I'm doing." She licks her lips. "Deer, two of them, six o'clock." She takes off away from the Tower.

As Nightwing is flying back up to the roof he hears an animal scream in pain. Knowing the source he tries blocking it out.

**The Next Morning**

Nightwing checks on Raven. She was still sleeping. He sees Unique sitting on the floor with her legs crossed staring at the freezer. "Uh, Unique? Are you ok?" She doesn't respond.

He walks over and shakes her on the shoulder. "Huh, what?" She shakes her head. "Nightwing? What the heck man I was sleeping."

"With your eyes open?"

"I, I don't sleep like a normal person. I go in to a trance when I get bored. I don't really sleep or any thing I just sit and stare until every thing goes away."

"Huh, um, has Raven woken up at all?"

"Nope. My demon would have told me. He's uh, interested in her and watches her like a hawk. It's how I first knew she was near."

"Near?"

"When she first showed up in New York. The demon felt her right away and then a black mass flew through the window and forms in to her. Naturally I attacked her."

"What?" She puts a finger up to her lips too keep him quiet.

"I attacked her. I didn't know who or what it was. But she used her magic and spanked me like a birthday girl. After shutting me up and telling me who and what she was the demon got really interested."

"So your demon is uh, interested in her?"

"He's never seen a half human half demon creation that was like her. He's spent a lot of time out of Hell and has seen a lot of stuff so when he sees some thing he hasn't seen before he gets interested."

"How old is he, or you? What do you mean by spent a lot of time out of Hell?"

"He's old and I'm young. And what I mean is I'm not his first host. You may have heard of some of them. Hitler, Jack the Ripper, Vlad the Impaler, so forth. Hitler was shot in WWI and the demon saved his life making him a host. Vlad got sick, died, brought back by my demon. Same for all of his hosts. They die, he offers them a few more years, they accept and he gets out of Hell."

"He doesn't like Hell much does he?" She shakes her head. "But uh, he's a demon isn't he?"

"Hell is Hell. Look it up Bible clearly states Hell is Hell for every one and every thing because it is void of God's love and eternal damnation where those who sin are punished. Who sins more then demons?"

"Uh, I've never been to Hell so I have no idea."

"Raven has been and she told me all about it. Sounds like it sucks and I hope I got a couple more decades before I go."

"I, I read up on Toledo, what you did. You were a monster." She laughs quietly.

"I was a monster? I killed drug dealers, pimps, gang members. Some I smashed their skulls in with a bat and others I put on display. My best was one where I ripped the chest open and took his heart and ate it in front of several of his lieutenants. They sang like birds and I found out who had been bringing in the drugs. I found out who was responsible for all the crime and deaths in Toledo."

"The Mayor?" She nods.

"He had twelve guards carrying machine guns. I didn't care if I died as long as I got him first."

"Why? Why the one man army?"

"One woman army and for my friend. She, she was never that big in to parties but when she went to college she went wild. She did and tried every thing and got hooked on cocaine. She ended up having an overdose. At that moment I went out and started hunting down criminals."

"What did you do for uh, food, before then?"

"Raw meat, animals, homeless people, what ever I came across. Disgusted are you?"

"I, you, you're a monster. You feel no remorse for any of it do you?"

"Why should I? One tire blows out in a car and I wake up two weeks later in a hospital. At first I thought it was all just a dream until the demon started speaking with me. And once I started hunting down criminals I fed with out killing the innocent."

"Killing is wrong."

"You're a vegetarian like Changeling?"

"I, well, no."

"Then you kill for food. I just killed a smarter animal then most. Well, some of them were pretty stupid."

"Look, you did it before Raven met you. You did that before coming here as her guest. As long as you stick with your diet I won't hold it against you. But if you kill any one we will take you down."

"I'd love too see you try. With out Raven I could probably kill and eat you all." Nightwing feels a chill run down his spine. "Well, except for Logan and Ravager. And I wouldn't want Logan dead he's cute I could find better uses for him." She laughs again. "So, as long as I behave and be a good little girl you won't try and throw me in jail?" Nightwing nods. "Sure, why not? Raven keeps me in the blood and when she can't I can always find animals. Back in New York I could find rats the size of large dogs down in the subway tunnels. One time I found one I swear weighed over a hundred pounds."

"Uh, ok." Nightwing starts feeling sick. "Let me know when she wakes up please."

"Can do."

**Later That Morning**

Raven uses her communicator and contacts Nightwing. "Hey, Unique said you asked me too call you when I woke up."

"Yes, are you ok? She put demonic energy in you last night."

"He couldn't harm me. The demon wants out of Hell for a reason he's weak compared with others. On Earth he has power but as you can see she keeps him under control. A truly powerful demon would have taken control and done what he wanted."

"Is she telling the truth about Hitler and Vlad and the others?"

"She told you about that? When?"

"This morning. She was in a trance and I broke that when I came and checked on you. I didn't know what she was doing."

"Be careful if she's opening herself up to you she may trust you or it could be a trick."

"A trick? Raven if she's dangerous she shouldn't be here."

"Of course she is dangerous she has a demon living inside of her. But even after knowing her a few months and delving in to her mind and soul I'm not sure how much control she has. Why I keep a close eye on her."

"If she kills any one we'll stop her and put her in jail."

"No prison could hold her. You haven't seen her use her powers yet. She can't use hers like I use mine but she has others. She could melt the bars, seduce a guard, or just punch her way through a wall. Again why I am keeping a close eye on her."

"You do that because we have enough problems as it is."

"Any idea who did that last night? It wasn't an accident and could be Mad Max."

"He's still in prison."

"Then it could be some one new."

"Or it could be Red Hood and Barbara."

"Barbara. Studying Red Hood he seems less likely than her. He shoots criminals and this could have and probably killed dozens of innocent people."

"Raven could you use your powers and find out who Red Hood is?"

"I could if I can hold him down and see in to his mind clearly. If he died and came back it could be a different soul in the body."

"It isn't Jason."

"How do you know?"

"I talked with him after the fight with Barbara."

"He's alive?"

"Yes."

"And you know who he is?"

"I know now. Raven if we find out who Red Hood really is maybe we can save him. He thinks he is Jason Todd and does this in revenge against Batman. If we can prove he isn't Jason then we might stop him."

"Which would only leave Barbara. Your old girlfriend."

"She's an enemy now. Because of her Starfire and the others are off planet. But I think we should focus on Red Hood. He's being used by her he's innocent compared with her."

"And what will you do about her? She knows you in a way not even Starfire or I know."

"No, she doesn't. She is warped and must be stopped." Nightwing cuts the connection.

**Moscow**

"Are you sure?" Psykick pulls back Red X's mask and kisses him. "Be safe."

"I'll be fine. Just keep Karl from adding any more to his new family."

"We took down one family we can take down another." She kisses him again. "Good luck."

"Who needs luck when you have," Red X turns and starts leaving when he trips over a box and falls flat on his face. "Skill."

**Jump City**

Several crews work on cleaning up the damage from the explosion and fires. It would take days maybe even weeks before they could clear through all of it.

**Warehouse**

Red Hood has a man on the floor. "You have connections with several arms dealers. We want some more arms. Hook us up or we break your arms. Is that simple enough?"

"Yes! Please don't kill me."

"Was that so hard?" Red Hood kicks him in the side. "Get up and get to work. If you double cross us you'll die."

"I won't I promise." The man scurries off the floor and runs for the door.

**Titan Tower**

They meet in the living room. "We're down in numbers but we're the strongest, fastest, and hardest too kill. Unique I know you aren't a Titan but if you could help us we would appreciate it."

"Sure, what ever."

"She will work with me always." Nightwing nods towards Raven.

"Logan and Ravager, Unique and Raven, and I will be on my own."

"Are you sure dude? They kinda are focusing on you."

"But they don't want me dead. They want me alive so I can kill Red Hood." He sighs and looks out the window. "Be careful every one. Ravager and Logan I know you guys are immortal but they could capture you. Or find some way like entombing you in concrete. Don't get overconfident ok? They're here because of me and any one who is hurt or killed is on me."

"Nightwing if we get the chance should we kill them? I mean if Red Hood is Jason and already dead why not put him back in the ground?"

"He isn't Jason Todd. I know who Jason is and I know he isn't dead, any more, but he isn't Red Hood."

"When were you planning on telling us?" Ravager gets up from the table. "We're Titans and we should be told about minor things like you knowing who Red Hood is."

"I don't know who he is but I know who he isn't. Sorry Ravager, every one, if I didn't tell you I only recently found out and we've been a little busy."

"So we go out now? What about the mess? Do we help with that?"

"No, maybe, if you can. Finding Red Hood and Barbara is number one but if you are asked please try and help them. We're here for the people of this city and we must remember that." The Titans leave the living room. Nightwing heads for the roof while Logan and Ravager take the stairs down and Raven forms a portal.

**Jump City Three Days Later**

Barbara adds on to her power suit after the arms dealer makes good on the deal. She attaches a grenade launcher underneath the left elbow. She adds a liquid nitrogen tank underneath the chest plate and connects it to a finger on her right hand. She continues adding on as Red Hood and Blink cause trouble.

**Police Station**

Red Hood aims through a window and fires.

A prisoner's head explodes splattering blood, brain matter, and bone across the holding cell. "What the, I, what was that?" A guard looks in and sees the mess. "No, no!" He alerts others.

Red Hood watches as several police cars pull up to the station. One has a drunk in the back seat. He aims and shoots him in the head.

The police rush inside and hunker down thinking they were under attack. They set off an alarm and wait.

**Over Jump City**

Nightwing's cowl alerts him of the alarm. "A police station? Maybe there is a riot. That, we must handle it." He flies for the police station while alerting the others.

**Police Station**

Red Hood aims and shoots the gas the gas tank of a police car. The tank explodes sending metal every where. "Heated rounds do work. Much better then regular rounds." He cocks the rifle and aims for another gas tank shooting it and causing another explosion.

Nightwing lands on the roof as cars explode on the street below. He scans with his cowl and sees the muzzle flash from several blocks away. "Red Hood." He takes off.

Red Hood sees Nightwing and switches rifles. He aims and fires.

Nightwing is hit in the chest and screams in pain as he falls out of the air.

He lands hard on a dumpster then rolls off and lands on the alley. He feels his chest and finds a sticky goo covering it. "What was that?" He tries pulling his hand off but can't. "A glue ball?" He struggles but can't free his hand.

"A special polymer actually." Red Hood leaps down and lands near Nightwing. "Hurt didn't it?"

"Yeah, thought I was shot."

"You were shot. It comes out like this," Red Hood pulls out a small white orb. "Then when it hits it turns in to a gel." He loads it in to the rifle. "Like this." At point blank he shoots Nightwing on the right leg. The polymer sticks his leg to the ground. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes." Red Hood loads another.

"Where's Starfire? Shouldn't she be here for you?"

"No, she's gone."

"Sent her away? No worries we'll find her." He shoots Nightwing in the other leg sticking it to the floor. "Blink," She appears landing on Red Hood's back. She blinks and both disappear.

A few minutes later the other Titans appear. Raven looks for Nightwing but can't find him. "He should be here he called us."

"Maybe Red Hood got him."

"No they don't want him dead." Raven closes her eyes and starts meditating. She feels Nightwing and connects. When she opens her eyes she sees what he sees. "He's in an alley. I see smoke, he's south of here." She stops connecting with him and flies for him.

When she finds him she uses her powers and frees him from the polymer. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Was that you I felt? You controlling my eyes?" She nods. "It was Red Hood. He is just toying with us."

"He's killing and causing chaos on her orders."

"She's toying with us. Did he go after any one else?"

"He's gone." Nightwing curses under his breath.

**That Night**

Blink appears over the Tower with Red Hood. He pulls a parachute and glides slowly in to the roof as she blinks away. "Seventy foot barrier not bad. I wonder how they're doing it." He takes the parachute off and goes inside.

**Jump City**

The Titans scour the city searching every warehouse, factory, and abandoned house. Except for a strange computer in an old car factory they found nothing. Nightwing and the others meet in front of the house that Terra had been found in. "If you can handle it keep looking if not head back and get some sleep. Those of us who stay out wake who ever up when you do get tired."

"I'm good," Logan nods showing he was also awake.

"I'll go and sleep. When you're done wake me up." Raven forms a portal and steps through it with Unique following.

**Titan Tower**

Raven lies down on her bed. "Unique you can walk around the Tower but don't go in any one's room ok?"

"Sure." Unique leaves Raven's room.

She goes down to the living room and turns the television on. "Crap, repeat, sucks, repeat, sucks, and news." She turns it off. She gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen. "Oops some one left the milk out." She picks the carton up and goes to the fridge.

When she opens the door a bomb goes off. She is engulfed in flame and flies backwards out of the kitchen.

Raven feels the Tower shake. "We're under attack!" The alarm sounds a second later. "Unique," She closes her eyes and focuses her energies. She feels the demon grow stronger inside of Unique.

In the kitchen Unique struggles with breathing when Red Hood drops down from the ceiling. "You don't look so good."

"Fu, f," Unique can't get her words out.

"Too bad for you that you're defenseless." He aims a pistol at Unique's head. "Too easy." He aims lower and shoots her in the chest.

When Raven hears the gun shot she turns in to a black mass and moves through walls and ceilings in to the kitchen. "Red Hood, stop." He turns around and sees her.

"I'm sorry I was a little busy killing the new one. What's her name by the way?"

"None of your business."

"Wow, weird name. I'll leave None of your Business alone since I just punctured her lung. But you are still very much alive." He brings the gun up in a blur and fires.'

Raven was ready and had a portal formed that swallows the bullet. Another portal opens and the bullet hits the floor. "Good, good. But Barbara tells me I shouldn't mess with you. You've killed before and will kill again." He throws a disc at the window and when it hits it explodes shattering the window. "Seventy feet." He runs and leaps out the window. As he falls he pushes a button on his belt and a rocket fires from his back getting him farther away from the Tower. "Blink!" She appears and lands on his back. She blinks and both disappear.

Back in the Tower Raven goes to her room and comes back with two bags of blood. "Unique, drink this." Raven tears a bag open and pours it in to Unique's mouth.

Nightwing makes it back to the Tower and sees the shattered window. He flies through it and sees Raven pouring the second bag down Unique's throat. "What happened?"

"Red Hood was in here. He said some thing about seventy feet. I think that is how far my protection against Blink goes."

"But how did the defense not activate?"

"The only door not guarded is the roof. He must have come down through there." Raven watches as the burnt flesh on Unique's face and neck falls off and is replaced with new fresh skin. "I'm taking her to my room so she can recover."

"If she can ask her what happened."

"Of course." Raven uses her powers and forms herself and Unique in to a black mass and fly out of the kitchen.

**Jump City**

Logan detects danger. "Ravager can you see who or what is in there?" She closes her eyes.

"If we walk in, several drug pushers, guards."

"It is our job even if they aren't Red Hood." He extends his nails. "Ladies first."

"I think I should go first I'm faster." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh, burn." They laugh.

Ravager kicks the door down "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" She leaps over a table and tackles a guard. "Too slow."

"You like it slow." Logan is shot but ignores the bullet as he slashes at the guard cutting the gun.

"Let's see how slow you really are."

"Logan get out of here!" Ravager's powers warn her what was about-

The explosion kills the dealers and guards. Thousands of nails fly out pelting both Logan and Ravager. "Next!" Barbara sprays the two wounded Titans with liquid nitrogen. "I wonder if you can heal from this." She stomps on Ravager shattering her in to pieces.

She stomps on Logan but finds his bones won't shatter. She stomps several more times but his bones stay strong. "The others will be here soon. Blink." She appears. "Do it." Blink nods as Barbara runs for the door and when outside activates her rockets and takes off in to the sky.

**Raven's Room**

Unique pulls a new shirt on after her skin heals. Raven stands behind her. "What happened?"

"Some one left the milk out and I was gonna put it away. When I opened the door the whole world went boom."

"He set a trap. There might be others. He didn't come in and attack he left a trap and maybe others. He's either very smart or good at taking orders."

"Hurt like crazy but I got lucky. Thanks for the nom noms."

"Your demon doesn't like my powers it is the only way we can heal you. Don't think you'll be getting any more." She pouts. "No."

"Fine. So now what?"

"Bed for me trance for you." Raven yawns and gets back in her bed.

**Jump City**

When the liquid nitrogen thaws Logan starts regenerating around his skeleton. His brain had been protected by his adamantium bones and so allowed his regeneration.

A few minutes later he sits up. "Ow. What happened? Ravager?" He looks around for her. "Ravager?" He sees pieces of flesh on the ground around him. "What the? Was that a bomb?" His body aches all over. "It couldn't have been that powerful the building is still standing." He gets up slowly feeling more pain. "Oh, crap." His clothes had been destroyed. "Must find a towel, bag, some thing. Ravager?" She still doesn't respond.

He doesn't have his communicator as it had also been destroyed. "Ravager!" She still doesn't respond. "Where is she? Maybe she was blown right out the back." He laughs nervously. He sees a bloodied body of one of the dealers. "Bloody clothes are better then none."

**Later…**

Logan, wearing bloodied torn borrowed clothes hears footsteps. "Ravager?"

"No," Red X makes himself visible. "I get here and see fireworks going off. You guys don't need a welcoming party for me."

"What are you doing here? Where's my sister?"

"She staid back in Moscow. Dude you ok?"

"Of course I am. Again why are you here?"

"I thought you guys might need the help. This Red Hood seems pretty awesome when it comes to kicking your butts."

"I wouldn't call it awesome."

Nightwing lands at the building and sees Logan sitting out front. "What are you wearing?" He sees Red X. "And what are you doing here?"

"You know why." The two nod at each other. "And he's wearing the latest in bloody fashion." Logan shakes his head.

"What ever I could scavenge from the bodies. I, it was a trap. A bomb went off. I never saw it coming."

"Didn't Ravager?"

"She shouted a warning but it was too late. And I, I don't know where she is."

"Don't worry we'll find her she can't be that far." Nightwing switches his cowl to heat vision.

**A/N Just more chaos from Red Hood and Barbara. Causing as much damage as they can. And it appears Barbara knows how Ravager's powers work and made it so she couldn't see the trap. And Red X comes in. Nightwing knows but the others don't. Will they find out later? We must wait and see! And of course Ravager…**

**Also, my new project? Animorphs! Check it under the Book Section, T, over 10,000 words if you wanna check it out.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 12: A Little Help From Friends**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Jump City**

Red Hood works quickly on a bomb. "Hey, are you the guy calling himself Red Hood?" He looks over his shoulder and sees…

"Red X? What are you doing here?"

"I'm wondering who you are. You claim you're Jason Todd but I know for a fact you aren't."

"Then you know nothing. I am Jason Todd." Red Hood gets away from the bomb. "And you are dead." He whips a gun out fast enough for a kill on any normal person but Red X was no normal person.

Red X throws a large X at Red Hood but he dodges it. Two X's come out of Red X's wrists and start spinning.

Red Hood aims and fires but Red X is too agile.

Red X leaps at Red Hood and swings slicing the gun in half. "Give up fraud." Red X swings again but misses.

"I do not know who you are under that mask but I am Jason Todd!" Red Hood drops back. "Blink." She appears and lands on his back. She blinks and disappears.

"Coward." Red X hears a beeping noise. He turns and sees the bomb was at five, four, three, "Crap."

_Insert Lyrics_

**Over Jump City**

Nightwing is flying over the city when he sees the explosion. He contacts the other Titans. "It could be a trap so be careful. Logan and Ravager…" He stops. Ravager hadn't been seen since the last trap. "Logan you go in first. Red X you're with me. Red X?" He doesn't respond. "Red X may have been attacked."

**Explosion**

Red X checks himself. "Ten finger, ten toes," He pads himself. "Yep, every thing is where it should be." He looks at the crater. "Where's Akbar when you need him?" He gets his communicator out after hearing it beep. "Oh hey, that was Red Hood."

"Are you ok?"

"All appendages accounted for. He just blew up uh, not sure. I was going over when I saw him. This looks like some random alley."

"Be careful it could be a trap."

"It already was. By the way, who was that uh, girl? He called her Blink."

"A mutant who can teleport. Its how he stays out of our grasp."

"Oh great thanks for that heads up."

"We forgot. Did he say or do any thing?"

"I told him he wasn't Jason Todd and he said he was. No sign of Barbara."

"We'll be there soon be careful we can't know what they are planning." Nightwing cuts his connection and flies towards the smoke.

**Hide Out**

Barbara smiles. "Good Jason, good. If Red X is here they must be worried. He's very skilled but nothing compared with you. You were trained by the best this Red X should be no trouble."

"He's fast. I should have killed him but he was agile enough I couldn't hit him. Who ever trained him was also very skilled."

"But you're more skilled." Barbara looks over at a giant vat filled with a bluish liquid. "And soon you will have help."

**Later That Day**

Red X and Nightwing follow traces of explosive through the air. "There's no wind that helps a lot."

"It is leading us near the coast. It could be a trap. They could want us following this."

"I know. But if they set a trap we'll spring it but we'll know it is a trap so it won't work." Nightwing's cowl is set on tracking the trace elements through the air.

Red Hood watches them getting closer and closer. "He will tell us where Starfire is. I must kill her so he will kill me." He readies the attack.

Nightwing and Red X land on the roof of a nearby building. "It ends at the funeral home. This, Moon Myst when she was Seraph used this before."

"Huh so they're doing the whole past thing again. Barbara was always a smart cookie but I never knew she could be this conniving."

"You ever uh, I mean, after I left," Red X laughs.

"Date? No. She was heart broken after you left. Even months later she always seemed depressed. She didn't talk much with me or Bruce. And then after I died and came back I thought about telling them. But I wanted a new life and a new name. I checked on her and she seemed even worse. I'm not surprised what happened happened."

"You're not surprised she's doing this?"

"No, getting shot. I've heard of it before. People who get depressed take chances or aren't as careful as they normally would. She got sloppy and got shot."

"The Joker got lucky."

"She got sloppy because she didn't care. Maybe if you had called her even once all that time," Nightwing shouts.

"Shut up I hear some thing." Nightwing focuses the cowl on the funeral home. "Talking, be quiet and I'll see if I can pick it up."

"They're coming you know they are."

"We just gotta keep them occupied get it? He goes after the Tower and finds the alien and we get our pay."

"What if we get sent to jail? Can't spend money in the joint."

"He said they'd get distracted with the Tower being attacked."

"Red X we're going back." Nightwing contacts the others. "Prepare for an attack on the Tower. Red Hood was setting a trap but he's going for the Tower." Nightwing and Red X head back.

**Titan Tower**

Unique is in the kitchen licking her lips. Raven glares at her. "No killing."

"If he attacks and I'm in fear for my life that is self defense."

"How close have you come and yet still live?"

"Well, I once rattled when I walked with so many bullets in me but that was one time and I kinda emptied a couple people so I could heal."

"Just don't kill him or any one else he brings. He'll most likely come through the roof but this large window is an easy access. Logan has the roof and when they get here Red X and Nightwing will take the inner parts."

"I hope some one comes here I want a fight."

**Above the Tower**

Blink appears with Red Hood who pulls a chord and a parachute comes out. "They'll be expecting me but they won't know that I know. Be ready Blink."

"Yes Boss." She blinks away.

Logan sees Red Hood coming and extends his claws. When Red Hood is even closer Logan yells. "What did you do with Ravager?"

"She's fine!" Red Hood cuts the parachute and lands on the roof. "And as soon as we're done with her she'll be better then ever."

"You'll tell me where she is right now."

"Or what? You'll not kill me?"

"I might. I've come close before for a lot less."

"Moon Myst and the alien's sister? By the way where is she? Tell me and I'll call off the attack."

"No."

"Tell me and I'll tell you where your wife is."

"Tell me first."

"And how do I know you'll keep your end of the deal? Or should I just trust you because you're a good guy?"

"I can be bad when I must." Logan leaps at Red Hood. Red Hood dodges the attack and throws a disc at Logan. Logan slices it with his claws just like Red Hood wanted. "Aaaa!" Acid comes out of the disc covering his skin.

"Have fun with that." Red Hood gets inside as Logan's flesh melts.

Several robots fly at the Tower. When close they morph in to human shaped killing machines. Blades, guns, flamethrowers, and other weapons covering them.

Unique starts glowing. "They're here."

"Don't use him too much I'm not feeding you again." Raven's eyes glow her powers form a barrier on the window.

The robots slam in to the window thinking they would smash through it and instead bounce off harmlessly. They fall to the ground below taking considerable damage. "That was easy."

"No, there will be more stay on alert Unique."

Red Hood moves through the Tower as fast as he can. He places bombs in several rooms as he passes them. "If I remember correctly her room is just down this hallway." He kicks a door open and finds Starfire's room. He tosses the bed then opens the closet. "They moved her. Another Tower? Barbara will check later." He pulls out a device and he sticks it on the wall before leaving Starfire's room.

Logan's skin finally stops burning and he gets his communicator out. "Red Hood is in the Tower."

"He already attacked? We haven't even, well, we're almost there stop him and any thing helping him."

Red Hood finds Nightwing's room and sticks a device on the floor then leaves.

Raven's eyes glow. "He's running two levels down near Cyborg's room." She forms a portal and Unique leaps through it. "No stay back!" Raven goes through the portal.

Unique has already tackled Red Hood. "Hey babe long time no see did you miss me?" She leans down revealing fangs.

"I killed you."

"You tried." Unique's eyes go black as her voice gets deeper.

"Back off Unique and don't kill him. We got him in a place Blink can't rescue him from." Raven's energy wraps around Red Hood holding him in place. "Now I can read his mind." She kneels over him and puts her hands on his temples.

She sees pain, anger, darkness. Screaming, a laugh, and more pain. "Aaaa!" She falls backwards and grasps at her head.

Red Hood gets up quickly and throws a gas grenade. It explodes filling the hallway with a thick smoke.

Unique lets him go and checks on Raven instead. "Are you ok? He, the demon, sensed a spike in pain."

"His mind is badly damaged. I don't know if he's lying."

"About what?"

"Being Jason Todd." Raven feels some thing come out of her nose and wipes it away. "Blood, my blood. What ever happened messed his mind up so badly I couldn't handle it."

"Will you be ok? I should go after him."

"Don't kill him. What ever he is doing I don't think he is responsible for it." Unique gets up and runs after Red Hood.

Red Hood kicks Cyborg's door open and throws a device inside then starts running again. He hears Unique's footsteps getting closer and closer. He goes around a corner and waits.

Unique runs by and as she turns sees the glint of metal right before Red Hood pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits her in the side of the head and she goes down. "That should do it." He runs down the hallway looking for Changeling's room.

Red X and Nightwing move up the Tower when they hear the gunshot. "Red Hood must be close."

"I'm ready if you're ready."

"I have a plan. If you take your mask off he might recognize you. He might recognize Jason Todd."

"And then what?"

"I think Barbara controls him by convincing him he is Jason Todd. If he knows he isn't then it might end this."

"We'll see when we get there." They go up another floor.

Red Hood plants a device in Changeling's room the runs for the last target.

Nightwing and Red X run up a flight of stairs. Both use their cowls on heat vision to look for Red Hood. "Footsteps, see them?"

Nightwing changes his views. "Gun powder traces leading towards Raven's room."

"Then let's go." They follow both trails forward.

Red Hood hears the footsteps and waits. When Red X and Nightwing come around the corner he shoots at their feet. "Hello boys." Red Hood holds up a device. "I've planted bombs all over the Tower. I'll detonate unless you bring me Starfire."

"Never."

"Really? Watch every bedroom, toilet, and other rooms be blown to smithereens? Is she really worth it? Especially since we don't want her dead just yet."

"What, why?"

"We have plans for her. I noticed she packed up her things where is she? Another Tower? We can hunt her down and kill the ones guarding her."

"No, off planet." Nightwing couldn't risk the other Titans being hurt or killed. He was safe, Logan was safe, even Raven was safe. But the others? A bullet would end them.

"Off planet? Damn you aren't taking any chances. Well that puts a kink in our plans. So who do I kill now? This guy?" Red X takes his mask off.

"Not just any guy I'm Jason Todd." Red Hood takes two steps back.

"No, this, this is a trick. Die!" He presses a button.

Bombs all over the Tower go off. Cyborg's computer is completely destroyed.

A bathroom shoots water out of broken pipes.

Raven's room is damaged. Several of her artifacts and runes are completely destroyed.

Raven feels a rush of power fill her. "No, no!" Her cloak turns red, then green, brown, blue, purple, back to red, and keeps going through the colors.

Unique's eyes open as the wound heals. "Ow." She spits the bullet out. "That's a first." She rubs the spot and feels the bone. Her skin hadn't yet grown over the wound yet. "Whoa, Raven?" Unique's demon felt the rush of power flowing through Raven. She tries getting up but her brain was still healing and she didn't have control over her legs.

Red Hood calls for Blink and she appears. "Got it, get me out of here." Blink places a hand on his shoulder then blinks disappearing.

Raven's energy wraps around her and forms a red mass that shoots through the building. Unique's demon feels this and trembles. "No, _that power._" Her voice is deep. Azarael gains strength and Unique starts glowing red.

**Hour Later**

With the Tower in disarray and badly damaged Red X, Nightwing, and Logan recover on the roof. "I heard him call for Blink. She must have found a way past Raven's spell."

"And where is Raven, and Unique?"

"Raven didn't answer and Unique doesn't have a communicator."

"Then maybe they were hurt." Nightwing shakes his head.

"Not Raven she wouldn't be hurt by Red Hood. The Tower isn't safe as long as Blink can teleport in here. And now that they know where Starfire is she may not be safe either."

"She's off planet unless she can teleport that far Starfire should be safe. I want my wife back they still have her."

"Are you sure they have her? What happened when she disappeared?"

"I told you before I'm not sure. I remember the bomb, then feeling really cold and then I regenerated. I hurt really bad and when I finally gained control she was gone. They must have disabled her the same way."

"For what? She can't die and neither can you."

"No but if Red Hood is decomposing maybe they hope to recreate the serum that gave Rose her regenerating powers. But I doubt that."

"But then he couldn't die."

"Why I didn't think it was that. Maybe just so they have some inside information? They might not have any thing on Unique."

"But she doesn't know any thing about her."

"How would they know? Guys we have a problem bigger then your wife being gone."

"Red X what would you do if my sister was taken?"

"Trust that she could handle herself. And be more worried about where a half demon is and her friend who from what you guys told me has a demon inside of her. Or am I the only who noticed a couple, er, one and a half demons were missing?"

"No you weren't." Nightwing tries contacting Raven again.

Unique hears the heartbeats on the roof and goes up. "Hey, uh," She licks her lips. She can see the major arteries pulsing with blood. "Have you guys seen Raven? She, she's the only one who can open the chest with the blood." Her fangs grow.

"Uh, Unique," Nightwing reaches for a batarang. "Calm down." He sees her arms bulge as the muscles grow.

"Oh little boy a bullet to her brain couldn't kill her what makes you think you can? Why do you think Hitler bit a cyanide capsule while shooting himself and had a subordinate throw a grenade in after? My hosts are hard too kill." She smiles wickedly.

"Back off I won't kill you but I can hurt you."

"No, you can't." She moves in a blur and has Nightwing pinned to the ground. "I could rip your throat out right now."

"Then why don't you?"

"Raven would be most displeased. However," She leaps off of Nightwing and tackles Logan. "You won't die." She bites him in the throat.

Logan uses his claws on her but she doesn't let go of his throat. She bites down harder until her fangs hit bone and she pulls away. Blood flows from the wound but starts healing quickly. She bites again when Red X places a device on her back.

"Have a nice trip." It activates and a rocket propels her off the roof.

Logan's wound heals quickly and he gets up. "Where did she land? Her voice changed and she was all third person. Maybe that demon took control and if she runs off in to the city who knows what she will do."

"You're right, Red X and I'll go after her."

"Why not me?"

"You can't fly." Both take off from the roof.

"Power discrimination." Logan growls in frustration.

**Near Jump City**

Unique runs for the city when a mass of energy forms in front of her. "Raven? I, I didn't mean too." Unique's fangs disappear and her body returns too normal. "I only bit Logan he can't die."

"No, he can't. But you are a danger to the others."

"I can't open the chest only you can! Where did you go? Are you ok? What happened?"

"He destroyed a mirror. My emotions of years past rushed through me and I lost control. I went to an isolated place so I wouldn't hurt any one."

"Ow, that sucks. But I couldn't do that I can't do the whole energy mass dealio. I can use some energy but nothing like that."

"Unique I told you no biting humans."

"I bit a mutant. One who couldn't die. He was hungry after healing me and I couldn't open the chest! I'm sorry but I was SOL." Raven's power comes out and wraps around Unique's throat and lifts her in the air.

"If I let you have access to the chest you would gorge yourself on blood. You have no control over yourself."

"I haven't had a demon inside me forever and ever. Unlike you I didn't feel a need for controlling him. I killed and fed on criminals those who deserved death. But since you came I've changed and stuck to that diet you put me on. Sorry I don't have the steel will of yours Raven but I haven't been doing it any where near as long as you have." Unique's eyes start glowing red.

"You're right," Raven sets her down. "Anger, rage, still fills me. I am not myself right now." Raven pulls back her hood and reveals four red eyes. "I can sense him he is hungry still. I, we will go back. I will get you some blood and then we will both meditate understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Raven forms both in to energy and fly back to the Tower.

Nightwing sees the energy and knows it was Raven. He contacts Red X. "Raven got her, I think. We must start repairs on the Tower as soon as possible."

"I'm no handyman."

"You'll do your share of the work." They go back to the Tower.

**Miles Away**

Red Hood stares in to a mirror. His scarred face stares back. "Who was that? He did look like me. Did I have a brother? Did I forget about him when the Lazarus Pit brought me back? Or is it some trick of Raven's? She could do it she could cast a spell like that. If I kill her it would end the spell and he would no longer look like me!" He breaks the mirror with a fist.

**A/N Sorry so late! Took me extra time for getting this episode finished! Hope you enjoy!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 13: My Side**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Down Town Jump City**

Red Hood has a woman next to him. "Are you ready?" She pulls out a dagger.

"More than." She leaps down and stabs a drug dealer in the back.

Red Hood lands in front of him. "I said no children."

"Red, Red Hood, I," Red Hood pulls a gun out and points it at the dealers face.

"You dealt to children." He pulls the trigger.

The girl pulls the dagger out and the dealer falls to the floor. "Not as fast as I once was but I'm getting there." She cleans the blade and puts it back in its sheath. "So now what?"

"Well," He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Now that Barbara has what she needs we wait for the next step." He kicks the body. "But we should mess with the Titans. How good are you at carving?"

"I've done a couple pumpkins."

"That will work."

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

The alarm sounds. Nightwing and the others are on high alert as they get up from the floor of the living room as they're rooms had been trashed and they had been busy with hunting Red Hood down. "Blink," Nightwing reaches for a batarang.

"Present from the Boss." She throws a bag at Nightwing then blinks away.

"What the?" He opens the bag and sees the head. He pulls it out slowly. "Two Face."

"Whoa what? He killed Two Face?"

"No he left a head that looks like Two Face." The face had half of it carved off. "I don't know if he's sending me a clue or not. Robbing a bank isn't his style."

"And who is it?" Raven gets near the head. "He killed some one but from what I understand he has rules and standards of who he kills."

"A criminal probably." Nightwing puts the head back in the bag. "We must report this to the police."

"Maybe they found the body and have an ID. Do you guys got a connection with them? My time in Toledo I spent mostly running from the cops."

"We aren't killers so yes we can contact the police and work with them."

"Great." Unique looks out the window. "Sun won't be up for another two hours and fourteen minutes."

"How can you be so sure?" Ravager yawns.

"I just know. I could give you the second if you wanted. Wait, now thirteen minutes." Unique turns and stares at the wall going back in to her trance.

"Raven I'm going out."

"The Jump National Bank would be the most likely target."

"I know." Nightwing goes up to the roof.

**Jump City**

Nightwing lands on the roof of the bank. "If he's robbing a bank it isn't for the money." He goes invisible and slips inside of the bank.

He loads up a computer and searches for any interesting objects stashed in a safety deposit box.

Red Hood and his new partner see him inside of the bank. "Oh no the bank is being robbed." Red Hood calls the police and reports a break in. His new partner laughs.

"Then we swoop in and stop him. Will it work?"

"I don't know. I don't really care. Barbara is healing and until she is done I have free reign." Red Hood chuckles. "So much fun."

A few minutes later two police cars pull up to the bank. Nightwing has his back turned and doesn't see them. "No, no, jewelry, notes, contracts, nothing interesting. He must not be going after this bank." Nightwing hears a door open and looks seeing two police officers. "I must have set off a silent alarm." He shuts down the computer.

"That computer screen just went blank." One officer shines a light near the area but Nightwing was still invisible.

"Bang." Red Hood pulls the trigger and a small red ball flies through a window he opened earlier and hits Nightwing. It splatters red paint on his suit making him partially visible to the police.

"There! Freeze!"

"I was set up." Nightwing cancels his camouflage and raises his hands. "Hey, I'm Nightwing. Some one is planning on robbing this bank for some thing special. I was seeing if I could find the box it was held in and warn the owner."

"Nightwing? The Titan guy? How do we know you're him?"

"Uh, my suit and my communicator?"

"Take the mask off."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Secret identity. Uh, you'll just have too trust me."

"Trust some one who broke in to a bank?"

"I didn't break in I got access so I could search for what ever it is the person might try and steal."

"Which is?"

"I don't know. That's why I was looking."

"And who is robbing the bank?"

"Guy named Red Hood. You've heard of him. He killed Lieutenant Dallas."

"Whoa, ok." They lower their guns. "We got," Blink appears with some one new. The fire two shots and hit the officers then Blink teleports both away.

"No!" Nightwing rushes over to the nearest officer as a different officer in the squad car calls for back up before rushing inside.

"Freeze!" Nightwing sees the third officer with a shotgun.

"Hey, I'm Nightwing I saw,"

"Shut up and get against the wall!" Nightwing looks down at his suit.

"This is paint not blood I wasn't close enough. I think they're both alive the vests stopped the bullets but they might still need a hospital."

"Against the wall! If they die you'll get the death penalty!"

"I didn't shoot them I'm Nightwing I'm a Titan I don't use guns."

"Against the wall now!"

Red Hood walks up to the bank entrance. "Stay back I'll deal with this." His new partner nods and moves back in to the shadows.

Red Hood walks in. "I heard gun shots what's wrong officer?"

"He shot two officers."

"I didn't he did!"

"I just got here how could I have done it? Hello officer, new hero moving in from the Justice League."

"Really?" The officer is in awe of Red Hood. "Who are you?"

"The newest hero appointed they call me Redrum."

"Reh-droom? What does it stand for?"

"Nothing it is my last name. Do you need any help?"

"I, he, I should call for an ambulance."

"Go ahead I'll make sure he doesn't get away."

"Thank you." The officer lowers his gun and gets his radio communicator out. "This is unit 128 calling for back up we have two officers down. I repeat two officers down we require medical backup as well as police backup as requested before."

"Two units are already on the way do you have the shooter?"

"Yes. He claims he is Nightwing. He's covered in blood."

"I am not this is paint."

"More will be sent ETA less then three minutes on first units sent."

"Thank you."

"Red Hood really? This is how you're messing with me? Your other plans were a lot more complicated."

"No idea who you mean." He smirks.

Nightwing sees the flashing lights through the windows. "I've played this stupid game long enough Red Hood." Nightwing grabs a smoke pellet and activates it.

"No, help me Redrum."

"Ok." Red Hood shoots the officer in the back. "No, get back here Nightwing how dare you shoot another officer!" Red Hood runs out of the back of the bank as the new officer's rush in.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing finds Raven. "This is paint get it off of me."

"What happened?"

"Red Hood set me up and shot three police officers."

"Police officers? Did he say why?"

"No he just shot them."

"That isn't like him. Did he kill them or were they just shot?" Raven uses her powers and cleans the paint off.

"I, I didn't check."

"I tried seeing his mind and couldn't get past the pain, terror, and hatred. But from what you and the others have said he doesn't kill unless he has a reason. He might shoot them but I doubt he killed them."

"I hope so." Nightwing's cowl alerts him of a police radio transmission.

_All units to the Titan Tower with air and sea support. Nightwing is wanted for questioning in the injury of three officers._

"It worked."

"What worked?"

"The police want me for questioning." Raven looks out the window as a helicopter gets closer.

"They must not believe you are innocent until proven guilty." Raven laughs lightly. "Nice our justice system claims to be blind and yet is so hypocritical."

"I should turn myself in shouldn't I?"

"No, lie." Raven remembers the anti mutant and hero world she had been in. "Be surprised they are here. Tell them it was some one copying you."

"I shouldn't lie they should know it was Red Hood."

"No. I'll handle this." Raven uses her powers and knocks Nightwing out then moves him to the medic ward with her powers.

On the roof a police helicopter lands and three SWAT members come out. Raven flies out through a portal. "What is it? Why are you here?" The helicopter is loud she must yell.

"Nightwing now! He's wanted for questioning!"

"What? He's in the medic ward has been for nearly a week!"

"He has? We have reports he attacked several police officers!"

"Come in I'll show you!" They lower their weapons as Raven opens the door and leads them in.

In the medic ward Raven shows them Nightwing. "See? He's been like this since Red Hood shot him."

"Whoa, Red Hood? Isn't that the guy who shot Dallas?"

"Yes. We've been after him for months. He's been trained by some of the best and has given us a ton of trouble."

"Ok, will he make it?"

"He should. It was a poison dart with some strange poison on it. We've given him several anti venoms but none have worked."

"Red Hood is a fake name what is his real name?"

"We aren't sure. He has a couple partners who help him also. Several of our members have left because he has tried killing them. The only ones who can't die or are powerful enough we should be able too stop any attack remain."

"So this guy is super bad? Damn it where are the real heroes? Get Superman or Ironman here." Raven's eyes glow for a second then stop.

"Both are busy, sorry." She doesn't mask the annoyance in her voice. "So are you satisfied?"

"I think so." One soldier walks over and slaps Nightwing who doesn't react. "Yeah, he's out."

"Is that all? Some of us were sleeping and your helicopter woke us up."

"Yes, for now." The SWAT leader takes a closer look at Nightwing. "You kept his suit on?"

"We can't he has several guards on it so only he can take it off. It hurts our attempts at healing him but we can't get it off."

"We'll report back and see if they want us taking any other actions." The SWAT leader contacts the helicopter. Raven can only hear static. "Yes, he's been injured for a few days." More static. "Yes, we tried." More static. "Ok we'll move." The SWAT leader motions to the other SWAT members. "We're being called back."

"I'll lead you." Raven takes them out of the medic ward and up to the roof.

**That Morning**

Raven checks on Nightwing. "Get up." She uses her powers.

"Ow, what, what happened?"

"I knocked you out and pretended you had been poisoned by Red Hood. They bought it but you can't be seen for a couple of days."

"You can't have me sit here and do nothing he's out there."

"Stay here and keep an ear on the police transmissions. If Red Hood tried setting you up once he could try again."

"And what are you doing?"

"We're hunting him down. I lost a lot of my artifacts when he destroyed my room but he left a certain, essence you could call it, and I've been working of finding that. If it works we can surprise him."

"You'll need me he won't kill me."

"You can't be seen."

"Use your portals and I'll use my camouflage. You can't take him with out me."

"Can't or won't allow? Don't get obsessed Dick like you did with Slade. You could have gotten one or more of us killed." Raven reaches out and brushes a hand on his cheek. "I can't lose you."

"What? Raven," Nightwing backs off as Raven's cloak starts changing color.

"No!" It turns red then black then back too blue. "Sorry my emotions have been bothering me. I lost several artifacts that helped me control them over the years." She shakes her head. "I haven't felt that for you in years."

"Ok, uh, will you, can you fight? If you lose control against Red Hood he might kill you or worse."

"I won't give him what he wants." Raven's eyes glow. "I'm taking Unique with me so I can keep an eye on her."

"She attacked Logan. If she had attacked any one else they would be dead."

"She controlled herself enough she bit Logan. Her demon is afraid of me. If, when, I find him I'll contact you and Logan."

"Be careful." Raven doesn't respond as she forms in to a black mass and flies through the walls.

**Jump City**

Raven _feels_ the essence and follows it. She is so focused on it she needs Unique too move things out of her way and keep an eye out for others.

**Old Rundown Store**

Barbara comes out of a giant tank filled with a thick blue liquid. "It worked. Blink, get me a towel and some clothes."

"Yes Ma'am." She blinks and disappears from the room.

Barbara walks down the stairs stretching her legs. "That mutant's healing ability is amazing. It cured me and made me feel better than ever!" She does a backflip and lands clumsily. "I must practice before facing them again. There is a _pop_ noise as Blink returns with a towel and clothes. "Where are they?"

"I don't know Ma'am. They haven't come back yet."

"I see. I'll work on my suit while you find them." Barbara starts using the towel too get the blue liquid off of her.

"Yes Ma'am." Blink disappears.

**Jump City**

Raven feels an energy change. "She's here."

"I heard her." Unique reveals her fangs.

Blink knocks on a door. "Boss, you there?" She opens it slowly and looks inside seeing Red Hood and his new partner with a drug dealer.

"So we warned you about selling to kids and you did any ways."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was I swear Red Hood."

"Do you believe him Ravager?"

"No." She pulls the dealers head back by the hair and slashes his throat. She flicks the blade getting the blood off before putting it back in the sheath.

"Boss, Barbara is finished. She said I should find you."

"Really? It worked?" Blink nods. "Another way you were useful." Red Hood grabs Ravager on her backside.

"I'll be more useful later." She licks her lips.

"Ravager what are you doing?" Raven was stunned. She had already contacted the others but couldn't let Blink use her powers and escape with Red Hood and Ravager. "If this is part of some plan end it now."

"Oh look the goth chicka. How does it feel too know he tossed you aside for me? That you're such a freak he took the first chance he had and got some one better?"

"That won't work. Either this is a plan of yours or you've changed sides. I doubt the latter."

"Shut up Raven." Red Hood gets a gun out and aims it at Raven. "We captured her and made her see the light."

"Put that gun down before I take your arm." Unique has a slight red glow as she gets between Raven and Red Hood. "And Ravager you can't die can you? So I can go all out." Unique crouches.

"Blink!" She quickly places a hand on Red Hood and blinks teleporting both and leaving Ravager behind.

"Ok they're gone Ravager what have you been doing? Do you know where the base is?" Raven lets her guard down.

"I've been doing what I want. You know I killed for money before and now I'm doing it for a much better reason." Raven feels Ravager's emotions and detects the darkness.

"How? How could you abandon Logan? He's been worried sick about you."

"I'm done with him. You can have him back if you want. I've taught him a few things you might like." She pulls the dagger out. "If I let you live." She throws it at Raven but Unique grabs it.

"If we let you live." Unique lunges at Ravager but Ravager's powers alert her of the attack and she dodges it easily.

"Silly demon no one can touch me unless I let them." Ravager dodges Unique's next attack.

Raven tries using her powers on Ravager but Ravager's powers warn her and she jumps out of the way. "Sorry ladies but I must go back." Blink appears and lands on Ravager's back then teleports away.

"I can track her." She gets her communicator out and contacts Logan, Red X, and Nightwing. "They have Ravager."

"She's there?"

"No Logan she's working for them."

"No she isn't this must be part of some plan."

"I don't think so. Barbara may have done some thing like she did with Red Hood. Or it is a plan but she nearly killed us for it."

"She attacked you? Where is she now?"

"Yes and I don't know but I can track her Nightwing. Get here and then follow me. If she's within a few dozen miles then I can find her."

"How sure are you?"

"Positive. I can still feel her. She has a dark aura around her and it is very clear for me."

"We're almost there." Nightwing cuts the connection.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Raven leads the Titans slowly west near the coast. "I can feel them. Red Hood, Blink, Ravager, and Barbara."

"I can smell them." Unique growls.

"You can't kill them."

"Then I'll take Ravager since she can't die."

"No she's my wife I'll handle her." Logan extends his claws.

"No Logan I want you on Red Hood. He can't kill you. Raven you take care of Blink I'm going after Barbara."

"What about me?"

"Red X check the place for bombs or other traps then," He looks over at Raven. He uses old body language he learned under Batman. Red X nods.

"What if it is part of a plan? She'd tell me." Logan looks at the building. "I mean, she would, I know she would."

"I don't think it is Logan I'm sorry." Raven can feel the sadness coming from Logan. "But what ever Barbara did we'll stop her and get Ravager back." The Titans go forward.

**Old Rundown Store**

Barbara gets her new suit on. "Fits like a glove." She bends and twists in it. "Muscle enhancers and shock armor with rockets and camouflage." She activates it and disappears.

"Just like Nightwing's suit."

"No like the suit he stole. I helped Batman make the suit so I just made a new one with a few new additions." She becomes visible again.

Raven flies through the wall as a black mass and grabs Blink. She is caught off guard and Raven engulfs her. "Titans go!" Nightwing and the others bust in.

"Stop!" Barbara steps forward. "Hello Dick what do you think?"

"I, it, you can walk? How?"

"Ravager has an amazing healing ability. I took some of her DNA and found what caused it. A simple chemical created by man and easily replicated." She raises a fist. "And now I have this suit ready. Added strength and speed with some nice weapons."

"Barbara please stop this turn yourself in I'll ask for leniency."

"No." She pulls a small orb out and throws it at Nightwing.

Nightwing throws a batarang and hits the orb making it explode several meters away. "We'll take you down by force." He leaps through the smoke of the explosion and kicks her.

Red Hood pulls a gun and shoots Logan in the chest. "You better have a bigger gun than that." Logan slashes at him with his claws.

Unique charges Ravager with her fangs bared. She leaps at Ravager who easily dodges the attack.

Nightwing and Barbara circle each other. "We're evenly matched."

"No we aren't Dick. I'm smarter and better at recruiting. It only took me a week with Rose before she chose my side."

"Did you torture her? Is that what you did with who ever Red Hood was?"

"No torture. A scared dog might bark on command because it is afraid but it will bite the second you turn your back."

"So who is Red Hood?"

"Jason Todd. Not Red X. Speaking of which, where is he?" Barbara's eyes dart around looking for him.

"He's busy." Nightwing tries striking at Barbara but she backs away.

Red Hood just keeps stepping back and shooting Logan. "Amazing how well you heal. Your wife healed just as well."

"I'll never forgive you. What ever you did I'll make you pay."

"By killing me? No you won't. And Blink will always save me."

"No she won't."

**Several Miles Outside of Jump City**

Raven uses her powers on Blink's eyes. "If I keep them open you can't blink and teleport away."

"You can't do this forever!"

"I could just rip out your eyes or tear your eyelids off."

"You won't do that you're a hero."

"I'm a demon!" Four red eyes appear on Raven's face. "And you are nothing with out your eyes!" Her energy thickens over Blink's eyes.

"No! Please, stop!" Blood trickles down Blink's cheeks. Raven's energy pulls away from Blink. "No, no, how could you!" Two small pieces of flesh fall on the ground.

"And you won't regenerate will you?" Raven laughs deeply. "Now you are nothing but a bug eyed freak!" Her cloak turns red. "I should kill you after what you've done. Helping Red Hood who ever he is kill all those people. Eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth."

"Then the whole world goes blind." Blink cowers in fear. "Please don't kill me. You're a hero you can't kill."

"But you helped Red Hood kill. Why should I show you mercy? Why do others deserve death and yet you deserve life?"

"Drug dealers and gang bangers. Pimps and killers. They deserved it."

"You're a killer. And if I let you go you'll help Red Hood."

"No, I can't, I can't blink. I'm worthless, harmless. Don't kill me I surrender I'll go to jail just don't kill me." Raven's energy wraps around Blink's throat and lifts her in the air.

"How many begged? How many did he kill as they cried?"

"I'm sorry I was only doing as I was told."

"The NAZIs said the same thing." Raven has Blink nearly twenty feet in the air hanging by her neck. "Any last words before I pop your head off?"

"Stop!" Red X tackles Raven. Distracted her powers let Blink go. "Stop it Raven!"

"Get off of me!" Raven's powers knock Red X off. "How did you know I was here? Why did you follow me?" Her cloak turns blue as she calms down.

"Nightwing sent me."

"When?"

"Before we went in. The Bats taught us how too communicate with body language. He was worried you might lose control. Which you did." Red X looks over at Blink. Blood still poured down her face from where her eye lids had been ripped off.

"Red Hood destroyed many of my artifacts. Many used for keeping my emotions under control."

"So mad at me or him?"

"Neither. Blink, I could heal you but then you would escape."

"I won't, I surrender, I swear. I give up I swear. Please just heal me."

"If you betray me I will come after you."

"I won't I swear!" Raven walks over and places her hands over Blink's face. Her energy flows over Blink's face and heals her eyelids. "Thank you, thank you." She curls up in to a ball and cries. "Don't hurt me again." She sobs as she starts shaking.

"Whoa, what the?" Red X watches Blink sob.

"Her mind was warped. Barbara did it I'm sure." Raven kneels down next to Blink. "Let me see what she did." Raven places her hands on Blink's temples.

_Blink is leaving school when a car pulls up. "Hello, you're Bella right?"_

"_Yes, I, who are you?"_

"_Barbara Gordon. I'm the police commissioner's daughter."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing I was just looking for smart young girls who might be interested in a new program."_

"_I, why me?"_

"_Come for a ride and you'll see." Bella opens the door and gets in. Barbara pulls a lever and the car starts rolling. _

"_I heard you were paralyzed."_

"_I am. They make cars for paraplegics." Barbara pushes on a different lever and the car speeds up._

_**Several Days Later**_

_Bella hobbles towards the apple. "No, teleport."_

"_I, it, I can't control it."_

"_Yes you can." Barbara shocks Bella. "Focus on the apple then close your eyes and feel yourself moving to it."_

"_I, I'll try." She closes her eyes and a few seconds later hears a popping noise and lands near the apple._

_**Darkness Pain Screaming Blood Terror**_

_**Months Later**_

_Barbara is in a power suit and holds Bella over the edge of a bridge. "This is it. I will let you go and when I say teleport you must. If you do it early I'll detonate the bomb."_

"_I won't fail I promise." Bella looks down at the water far below. _

"_Don't promise, do it." Barbara lets her go._

_Bella sees the water getting closer and closer as she waits for Barbara's command. "Now!" Bella closes her eyes and lands on the bridge. "Very good."_

"_Thank you Ma'am." Barbara pats her on the shoulder. _

"_Now we must prepare the next chosen one. Are you ready?" Bella nods. "Good Bel, no, how about a new name for the new woman?"_

"_I would like that Ma'am."_

"_How about Blink?" She nods her head. "Come Blink we must continue." Blink puts her hand on Barbara's and blinks teleporting both._

**Modern Times**

Raven pulls away from Blink. "She was tortured until she broke. Barbara found out she had some special powers and tricked her." Raven leans down and whispers. "It is ok Bella we'll get you help." Blink, Bella, continues crying.

**Old Rundown Store**

Logan loads a new clip in a hand gun and shoots Logan in the stomach. "Forty two. How many more bullets are you carrying?"

"That was no ordinary bullet." Logan hears a beeping noise coming from his stomach.

"Oh shi-" The bullet explodes sending metal shards through his guts and up in to his lungs.

"Your lovely wife said that should keep you down for a few minutes." He turns and sees Unique grappling with Ravager. "It looks like she needs help." Red Hood aims at Unique.

Unique ducks under a slash from Ravager's dagger and strikes out with a kick. Ravager jumps over Unique's leg and lands a foot away. "You can't touch me I can see your move before you know you will do it." Unique drops to the floor just as Red Hood pulls the trigger.

Ravager is hit in the chest. "Get it out before it explodes!" Ravager is stunned and the bullet beeps until it explodes. Blood, bone, and organ matter splatters across the room.

Unique glows brighter as she starts sucking up blood and eating any flesh she could find.

Barbara slips on some blood and Nightwing tackles her. They land in blood and gore and start punching and throwing elbows. Nightwing gets Barbara on her stomach and wraps an arm around her neck putting pressure on her windpipe. "Get Red Hood and Ravager!" Barbara struggles with Nightwing but can't throw him off.

"Blink!" She doesn't appear. "Damn it Blink get me now!" Barbara continues screaming for Blink who doesn't appear.

Logan recovers and sees Ravagers badly damaged body. "No, no!" He runs over to her. "Good, you're healing."

"I know it won't kill you but what the hell." Logan tries getting up but Ravager grabs him holding in place as Red Hood fires four shots in to his back. He backs away as the bullets start beeping.

"No, Ravager why are you-" He explodes.

Red Hood runs over and kicks Nightwing off of Barbara. He aims and fires and the gun clicks. "Damn it. Blink!" She still doesn't appear. "What did you do with Blink?"

"Raven has her she won't save you." Nightwing gets up holding his ribs. "You're done she won't teleport you any more."

"Then we'll get out the old fashioned way." Barbara pushes a button on her suit. Nothing happens. She presses it again.

"Bombs? Traps? Jason Todd took care of those."

"He's not me!" Red Hood throws the gun at Nightwing then charges him. Nightwing leaps in the air over Red Hood and lands in front of Barbara. She strikes out and hits him in the head dazing him.

"Red Hood retreat!" Barbara pulls several small orbs and throws them. They make a bright flash and loud noise blinding the Titans.

**Minutes Later**

Nightwing contacts Raven and Red X who use a portal going back to the others with Blink, Bella, who was still crying. "What did you do Raven?"

"I hurt her and it broke what ever Barbara did. I saw her mind and followed what happened. Her name is Bella Hyrium. She was kidnapped and tortured until her mind warped and could be controlled."

"Now?"

"She isn't a threat. If she recovers which I doubt will happen she won't be a threat." Bella lies on the floor crying. "Where did you say Tim Drake was being kept at?"

"Weylon Psychiatric Hospital."

"She'll need it." Raven looks around and sees the blood, gore, and Unique eating it. "Unique stop that!" She ignores Raven. "Now!" Raven uses her powers on Unique.

"Only you can keep her in control?" Ravager is covered in hers and Logan's blood. "Good knowing that."

"Ravager what are you doing? Did you find out what she's planning?"

"Why would I tell you Dick? Hey, that could work both ways couldn't it? Either your name or the insult." She laughs.

"She used your blood and healed herself but what else is she doing?"

"Again not telling you. Of course they did leave me behind which sucks because then I need my own way out."

"Why? Ravager what are you planning?"

"Planning? I'm not planning I'm working." Ravager throws a small knife and it hits Nightwing on the chest bouncing off of the breastbone.

Red X grabs Nightwing as he falls. "Come on man I could of dodged that."

Raven moves her hands over his chest and heals him. By the time she is done Ravager had escaped and Logan was still healing.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing calls Batman and tells him about Bella. "Thank you Bruce."

"Dick I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"No! This is our problem. You can't leave Gotham alone."

"I can ask the Justice League for help then."

"No. Superman has Metropolis you have Gotham. If you left Gotham for how ever long it will take Black Mask, Two Face, and every one else would run amok. We can do this."

"Then why are you calling me for help with this young girl?"

"We saved her from Barbara. She needs the help not us." Dick cuts the connection infuriated with Bruce. He was a man he was a leader he could handle this city he didn't need Bruce swooping in and messing with things. Even if it would make things easier and end it quicker. "No, I can't think like that. Barbara must hate him as much as she hates me. It might just set her off. We got Blink away from her but now she has Ravager. What ever she is planning must be big if she won't tell us."

"Talking with yourself or is some one else here?" He turns around and sees Raven.

"No, alone."

"I heard Bruce said he could get her a spot. I knew it would be hard for you asking him for help." She walks over to Dick.

"You came in with out using the door."

"I didn't want you knowing I was watching. You never let your guard down unless you're alone. You're strong but you can't do it alone. You have us and he is sincere in his offer." She reaches towards Dick and puts a hand on his chest. "If she aimed a little farther over," Her hand moves over his heart. "She would have killed you."

"But she's not really working for Barbara or she would have killed me."

"No you must kill Red Hood or what ever Barbara's plans are will fail."

"And I won't kill him."

"Exactly. You're a good man with a good soul. I can feel it, sense it." Raven gets closer. "Unlike others who will burn in Hell you are clean."

"Raven, your emotions." He pushes her away and her cloak turns red.

"I can make my own choices! I'm not completely helpless!"

"Then why is your cloak red?" It turns blue again.

"Sorry, I, I must meditate." She moves through a portal.

**Living Room**

Unique is on the couch flipping through the channels. "So any idea what your wife is doing?"

"No. She must be getting close and can't give herself away. I just hope it is worth it."

"Meh, what if she changed sides?"

"That won't happen."

"Why not? She can change. But man that precog power of hers is annoying. I couldn't rip her throat out no matter how hard I tried."

"Yeah it has, wait, what?"

**Flashback**

"_She's not a mutant or human. What ever she is I didn't see her attack." _

"_Are you sure Ravager? Not even a hint?"_

"_No. I would have stopped her if I saw it."_

"_And she bent this knife," Logan holds it up. "Who or what could do that if she isn't a mutant? How do we know this is Raven?"_

**Living Room**

"She can't see your attacks. When you first came here and attacked me she didn't see it. What ever it is with you blocks her powers."

"Are you sure? She could sure see them coming this time."

"No, she couldn't see them. But then how could she now? This is wrong." Logan gets up and leaves the living room while Unique continues flipping through channels.

**A/N Wow. My Side is not Red X but Ravager. Has she really changed sides or is this some plan? And how can she see Unique's attacks? And we see why she was kidnapped. So Barbara could heal herself. And Blink, Bella, is saved. Is what Barbara did with her the same as Red Hood? Is he not Jason Todd? But then why is he falling apart if he isn't rotting after being brought back? And Raven having problems with her emotions as old emotions for Nightwing come out. So much is going on and we must wait and see!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 14: Divorced**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Alley**

Red Hood has several gang members lined up against the wall of a building. "And who said you could attack them?"

"They're old enemies stay out of it!"

"No they're new allies. And as I said no infighting or the ones who start it will be punished."

"Go fu-" Red Hood shoots him in the back of the head.

"Now any one else have complaints?" They shake their heads. "Good. Do it again and you all die." Red Hood kicks the body. "I have plans for this one the rest of you get out of here." They scramble out of the alley.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing and the others are awoken by the alarm. "Now what is he doing?" Nightwing rushes up to the roof.

Just as he is about to take off a body drops on the roof near him. He looks up and sees what must be Barbara in a power suit. "Titans I'm going after Barbara she left a body on the roof check it then keep an eye out for Red Hood or Ravager." Nightwing activates his rockets and takes off for Barbara.

As they fly over the city he gets closer and closer until she turns and fires a missile at him. He dodges it but it turns in the air and starts following him. "Have fun with that Dick it is a heat seeker."

"If it hits me it will kill me."

"But I know you will get out of it some how." She takes a sharp dive as the missile continues following Nightwing.

On the roof Unique sniffs the air. "Fresh kill still warm." Her fangs come out.

"No, no humans." Raven's eyes glow.

"But he's already dead. Come on before it gets cold."

"I said no." Unique's fangs suck back in.

"Fine."

Logan goes near the body and pushes it with his foot. "Ok not blowing up. I'm not sensing any danger." He kneels down and sees several scars covering the body. "I can't tell if these are old or new."

"Does it matter?" Unique starts shaking with want of the body.

"It might be a message from Barbara if it was recent." Red X walks over and sees the scars better. "It is."

"How can you tell?" Logan can't make any words or symbols from the scars.

"He looks like an Arkham Asylum prisoner who would carve a scar in his body for every one he killed."

"Creepy." Logan shudders.

"It must be a message but I don't get it. Are they attacking a prison?"

"An Asylum, like the one Bella is in."

"You don't think they'll go after her do you Raven?"

"Of course I do. Nightwing plans on it. We have a trap set up but we may need more protection. If your wife keeps helping them for what ever reasons she may get past it." Raven doesn't hide the venom in her words.

**Over Jump City**

Nightwing flies low, then high, and the missile stays on him. He turns and starts flying back towards the Titan Tower.

**Titan Tower**

Raven and the others see Nightwing and the missile. Nightwing flies over them. "Raven get it!" Her powers come out and wrap around the missile destroying it.

Nightwing lands on the roof. "Thanks." He looks over at the body. "Zsasz?"

"No but that's the message I'm getting." Nightwing and Red X nod at each other. "Raven thinks they're going after Blink."

"That makes sense. She was a huge part of this and her teleportation powers made her nearly unstoppable."

"Except for me. We should set up a guard if they are planning on going after her."

"Couldn't she just teleport away from them?"

"Barbara warped her once she can do it again. Nightwing I think you should stay here but I want Red X and Unique with me."

"Why?"

"Red X, Jason Todd, can stop Red Hood just by taking his mask off. Unique can go against Barbara and I can stop Ravager. But this could be a decoy and Logan can't die so should stay here with you, some one they won't kill."

"Maybe you should stay here. Raven you aren't the most stable of half demons right now. You can meditate and focus on your control here."

"I can do that any where. Thank you for your worry but I can handle this. Red X, Unique, we must leave as soon as possible so pack what you need and be back here in twenty."

"Road trip!" Red X and Unique go in to the Tower.

**Jump City**

Red Hood is at a bar. "I heard some one new was dealing in my city. You know what else I heard?"

"No Sir."

"He dealt here. Is that true?"

"I, I couldn't stop him. He had help."

"Who was he? What is his name?"

"He went by Rupert Thorne. I told him about you but he said he wasn't worried. He'd set this town on fire if you interfered."

"I know who he is. The boss of Matches Malone. He worked with Silversmith back in Gotham." Red Hood pulls a gun out and points it at the bartender.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

"Of course you are." Red Hood flips the gun so he is holding the barrel. "If he comes here shoot him." The bartender takes the gun as Red Hood leaves.

**Next Day**

Nightwing and Logan patrol the streets separately. Logan detects danger and runs for it.

When he gets closer he sees two people on the ground. "Are you ok?" He gets close when some one lands on his back.

"No, they're dead." He feels a blade slide between his ribs and pierces a lung. "Before you say any thing, or not say any thing, I know this won't kill you." They lean down and kiss Logan on the neck. "I missed your taste."

"Ravager I," Logan coughs up blood.

"What? Can't believe I'm doing this? And why not? She made me better! I'm stronger and faster and she says she can do even more for me. I just gotta keep her happy." She pushes Logan down. "Come on and heal already."

"I am." Logan gets up as he extends his claws. "I know you don't care about more power. What ever you're doing you need help."

"I have the help. Barbara is a genius. She's studied the different mutants and how they were formed. Not every thing is by birth." She cuts her arm and it heals quickly. "Like this. She can make more and will make more. One day she'll have me kill Batman."

"No, this isn't you."

"I'm an assassin for hire and she hired me. Although new powers is a way of getting paid I never thought of. She's even working on a new suit for me. I'll be unstoppable one day."

"If you were really working for her you'd have killed me."

"But you can't die."

"You, and only you, know a way." Ravager glares.

"What ever. Have fun with this." Ravager throws some thing at Logan. He slashes it with a claw and a gas comes out freezing him in place as Ravager escapes.

A few minutes later he thaws and contacts Nightwing. "Ravager attacked me."

"And?"

"Uh, she says Barbara is giving her new powers. It might explain how she could see Unique's attacks when before she couldn't."

"Is that her plan? Gain new powers then turn on Barbara?"

"I don't know she didn't say that just that she was gaining new powers."

"Any thing else?"

"No." Logan cuts the connection.

**Gotham**

Red X sees the Batwing fly over head. Raven watches him. "You never told him. Do you think he'd hold it against you?"

"Hold what against me? I was killed by the Joker if any thing I should hold it against him. But then that would mean dealing with him and forget that. I have a new lease on life."

Unique is in the hospital outside of Bella's room. She starts singing the Meow Mix song using _Nom_ instead of meow.

**Jump City Two Days Later**

Logan is near the movie theater when he is hit in the legs by a freeze bomb. "Rose?" He looks around and sees her jumping down from the roof.

"Got a little nostalgic. I see you are too."

"I thought you might be here. "I miss you. We haven't spent this much time apart ever." He reaches for her but she strikes shoving a blade through his hand.

"Don't touch me."

"Rose why are you doing this? Do you really need more powers?"

"No but why pass em up? She's working on flight. But we need the DNA of some one who can fly. You know who flies?"

"Several."

"I know of one very specific person. Well, alien. And I know where she is." She smiles wickedly. "So now we need a space ship. We don't have the technology but the Titans do."

"You'll never get it." Logan doesn't stop her when she hugs him.

"Oh but we will." She pulls away and shows she hugged him so she could grab his communicator. "I'm going back you have fun." She turns and runs away.

**Titan Tower**

Ravager goes inside and takes the stairs up to the garage area. "Cyborg prolly saved that stuff." She pulls out a flash drive and looks for a computer.

**Jump City**

Logan starts chipping away at his own foot with a claw. He breaks it off. "Son of a, aaaa!" His foot starts regenerating quickly.

**Titan Tower**

She loads the plans for the T Ship on the flash drive and takes off for the roof.

Nightwing sees Barbara flying to the Tower and flies after her.

When they get close he throws a batarang at her. I arcs in the air and hits the bottom of her foot damaging a rocket. She spins and starts falling. "Help me!" She flails in the air.

"Barbara!" Nightwing dives for her.

Just before she hits the ground Nightwing grabs her. He flies a few feet then lets her down. "Are you," She punches him in the face.

"Ok? Of course. I knew you'd fall for that." She pulls out a tazer and uses it on him. "I gotta go pick Ravager up." She takes off as her rocket was undamaged.

**Jump City**

Logan runs for the Tower unsure of what he should do. With out his communicator he couldn't contact Nightwing.

Barbara takes the flash drive from Ravager. "There he is. Have fun." She lets Ravager go and she falls on top of Logan.

"Hey hubby." She stabs him in the back several times. "I was wondering should I get the actual papers or can we just call today D Day?"

"D," He coughs up blood.

"D Day, Divorce Day." She places some thing on his back. "Your day will be a lot worse in about twenty seconds." She runs away.

Logan starts healing when the bomb goes off.

Nightwing hears the explosion and flies towards it. When he gets there he sees the bloody mess that was Logan. With nothing he can do Nightwing stands and watches Logan heal.

**Gotham Hours Later**

Raven takes Unique's place. "I have two pouches waiting for you. Feed then trance. Red X has watch on the roof."

"Okie dokie." Unique turns towards the door. "She's real quiet. I tried talking and she didn't respond."

"The doctors say she's gone mute. She'll get the help she needs and I hope she'll get her life back one day." Raven sits down outside the door and closes her eyes as she meditates.

Red X sits down on the edge of the roof and whistles. "It is not good being home." He looks in the distance and sees the lights of Gotham. "He can't know I'm here."

"Why not?"

"Because I," Red X realizes the voice wasn't Raven's or Unique's. "Crap." He gets up fast and sees Red Hood. "Hey guy who thinks he is me."

"You aren't Jason Todd!"

"Oh yeah?" Red X takes his mask off. "Then who am I? You recognize me I know it." Red Hood takes several steps back.

"It must be a trick. That witch cast a spell that made you look like me."

"How? Did she know you? How would she know what you look like?" Red X reaches for his belt when Red Hood pulls a gun out.

"If I shoot you you'll stop looking like me."

"I'm Jason Todd. Go ahead and shoot me who ever you are but if you do then what will you do? When I still look like this? Because I am Jason Todd?"

"Oh yeah? What did the Joker tell you?"

"What? When he killed me?"

"When he killed me!"

"He beat me with a crowbar. He asked me what hurt worst A or B. I couldn't respond because of a collapsed lung."

"No! No one could know that! How do you know that?" Red Hood starts trembling. "No one could know what he said."

"Except me and the Joker. But if you know what he said…" Red X starts trembling. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The two are at a standstill.

Unique comes up to the roof and sees Red Hood and Red X. "Oh hey uh this looks bad." Both yell at the same time.

"Stay out of this!"

**Jump City**

Logan stands up slowly. "Are you ok Logan?"

"Yeah, of course. She knows I can't die. She must be working on getting closer with Barbara."

"But why?"

"Uh, wait until she is out of her powersuit and take her? And what about her new powers?"

"She said she wants flying which is some thing we've both complained about. She might be planning on getting that first. Gah, all the times we were left behind because Raven or Starfire were busy. And heck if she figures out the process herself we could make any power we want. Make us all bulletproof or bomb proof." He laughs at his joke.

"Did she give you a hint at how it works?"

"Well she said she wants Starfire's DNA so she can gain flight. So I'm guessing they need the blood of some one who has the power. Know if we could get some of her blood real quick?"

"If Ravager wants new powers she'll get them from some one else."

"Hey, I didn't mean, no offense dude. But what ever her plans are if they involve getting new powers then cool."

"She hasn't stopped Barbara and if she could then she is helping them."

"Well I don't know man. I wasn't planning on letting this happen. She didn't tell me a thing."

"You could be lying. You said it was a bomb and you regenerated. When you did she was gone. How do I know? How do I know any of that happened?" Logan takes a deep breath.

"Because I'm telling the truth. And if you want the truth here is some thing. I don't believe it. I'm telling myself that this is some plan of hers. That she wants the powers. But deep down I'm afraid she's really changed. But if I keep thinking of other stories, other reasons, maybe I can convince myself this is how it is."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We gotta do some thing. If she isn't running some plan then we must find a way of stopping her. We got rid of Blink but now she picked up my wife. What will she do if we stop her? Or Red Hood?"

**Gotham**

Red Hood and Red X stare each other down. "Take off your mask Red Hood. I must see your face." Red Hood takes his mask off.

His scarred face stares back at Red X. Unique can easily see the resemblance. "Wow you're like twins if one of you got in a fight with a drawer full of knives." Both shout again.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, fine." She backs away.

Red X reaches for his belt and pulls out a small pen shaped device. It flashes at Red Hood. "What was that?"

"A picture. You look enough like me it might be me. But I'll scan your picture through a computer and see if it matches."

"You'll be dead before then you, you, witch's spell." Red Hood starts reaching for a gun at his ankle when Unique tackles him.

"No one is gonna die while I'm around. At least not in a bloody way." She licks her lips. "Now I could snap your neck if you want." She reaches for his head when Red X knocks her off.

"You can't kill him." Red X turns back to Red Hood but is too slow. Red Hood throws a grenade at him and it explodes. "Flash Bang!" He grabs at his face as his eyes burn.

"You're a lie! I'll kill you witch spell."

"I can still smell you." Unique strikes at Red Hood and knocks him backwards.

"No!" He falls over the edge of the roof. He reaches and misses any thing he could grab on to.

Red Hood falls down until he hits an awning. "Ow, that one hurt." He turns and sees he had only fallen a dozen feet. The ground was still a couple hundred feet below. "Window, there must be a window." He slowly moves around on the awning and looks under it. "There we go." He pulls the gun out of his ankle strap and shoots it. The bullet bounces off. "Bulletproof glass? "You gotta be kidding me." He shoots it again with the same results. "How about blast proof?" He carefully pulls some putty like substance out of his pocket and sticks it on the window. A few seconds later it explodes shattering the window.

Raven hears the explosion. "They're attacking now?" She forms in to a black mass and flies through walls and floors.

Raven appears on the roof and sees Unique and Red X with his mask off. "Where are they? Did they get past you?"

"No." Unique rubs her eyes but she is still blinded. "Red Hood showed up and we had a little scuffle but I think we got him. I could still smell him and I pushed him off the roof."

"There was an explosion was that you?" Both shake their heads. "Then it was Red Hood. I better go protect Bella." She forms in to a black mass again and flies through the Asylum.

She appears outside of Bella's room. "He hasn't made it yet." She moves through the door and waits.

Red Hood smashes a television screen. "Now again where is the new patient? Brought here by the Titans?"

"I won't tell you. She needs help and some freak like you won't hurt her."

"Damn it!" Red Hood points the gun at the nurse. "Answer me!"

"Please, don't do this, I have a husband, a son."

"Then tell me where she is!"

"I can't! Confidentiality agreements and privilege laws."

"Fine," Red Hood pulls the gun away then punches the nurse knocking her out. "Computer, computer on the desk, tell me where my Bella is."

Raven senses Red Hood and flies out of Bella's room. She sees him at the computer and the nurse lying on the floor. "Did you kill another person?"

"I only knocked her out." Red Hood grabs the monitor and throws it at Raven. She uses her powers and knocks it away.

"Good but you're not getting away this time."

"You can't stop me. If you do she'll start killing."

"Who? Barbara? We can stop her."

"She has a back up plan. Piss her off and she'll kill thousands."

"We'll stop it."

"You'll stop nothing. Just like now." Red Hood holds up a device that looks like a pen. "Some one dropped this." He presses a button and it flashes.

"That didn't do any thing it," Raven is caught off guard when Red Hood throws it at her. The flash and the throw were just a distraction as Red Hood throws another stun grenade.

**Jump City**

Nightwing and Logan stay close together as they continue searching the city. If Ravager or Barbara made another appearance they should have time for double teaming them.

**Gotham**

Red Hood goes in to the sewers. "Just like old times." He runs through going several blocks before climbing out and finding his escape vehicle ready.

**Asylum**

Raven heals the nurse then checks on Red X and Unique. "He took both of you down. He could have taken me down. But he fled."

"Once any of us had recovered he would have been dead." Unique reveals her fangs. "I would have ripped his throat out."

"No. He can not die. If he dies Barbara wins. Every thing we do must be so she doesn't."

"Only if Nightwing does the deed. If any one else does it then they lose."

"No! As a Titan you do not kill."

"I'm not a Titan I'm a guest of a Titan."

"As a guest you follow our rules. Don't make me do this again Unique." Raven's eyes glow.

"Ok sorry calm down." She mutters under her breath.

"Uh, ok…" Red X backs away. "I'm gonna stay on watch ok? Just in case this was a distraction."

"Fine. Unique, trance. I'll stay at the door."

**A/N Wow. A lot of action in two cities. Ravager messing with Logan but has she revealed her plans? Gaining new powers so she can be a better fighter? Or is that just a benefit of joining Barbara? And how long can Raven keep Unique under control? We must wait and see!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 15: Power Up**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Metropolis**

A villain sneaks out of a bank with several hundred thousand dollars. She sees a police car and backs in to a shadow disappearing.

When the police car passes she steps out of the shadow. "Bad move." She turns and sees some one on the roof of a building just before he fires a bullet through her skull.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing checks a breaking news report coming over the internet. "Shadow Cat? Never dealt with her." He continues reading the report. "Shot through the head, one shot, and the money left behind. What were her powers?" The report doesn't say. "It could be them. Any powers Ravager gains make things worse. We must find her and stop her." He gets his communicator out and contacts the Titans.

**Gotham**

Raven checks her communicator. "Nightwing? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but some one named Shadow Cat isn't. She was killed by Red Hood."

"She had powers?"

"The report doesn't say but I'd bet on it. We must find Barbara and Ravager before she gains even more powers."

"I'm in Gotham you know that."

"Come here. Red X and Unique should be enough."

"Unique needs me. I don't think Red X could stop her if her demon takes control."

"Raven just get here now. Your friend will be fine. If any thing happens Red X can call us and you can go back ok?"

"Ok, thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes." She cuts the connection then goes to the roof of the building.

Unique is staring at the clouds when she sees Raven's shadow. "Hey hi!" She rolls back on her shoulders then uses her hands and pushes herself up in the air landing on her feet. "Any news?"

"Red Hood killed some one with powers and Nightwing is calling me back, temporarily. Behave or I will," Her eyes glow. "Punish you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust the full demon living in your body. I'll get you an extra blood pouch if you behave."

"Yums! Ok, we'll behave." Raven forms a portal and steps through it.

**Several Minutes Later At Titan Tower**

Raven appears behind Nightwing in the living room. "Nightwing I'm here." He jumps.

"Oh, good. Uh, can you track Ravager, Barbara, Red Hood? I know before you couldn't but a lot has changed."

"Not enough and they destroyed a lot of my artifacts. Barbara is using some spell that prevents magical tracking. Or she knows some one who could cast one."

"I know who. Raven, an old, I can't say friend or enemy of Batman's is likely the one who cast it. If we went and talked with him and explained what was going on he may help us."

"Why would he cast it?"

"Red Hood, Jason Todd, would have asked him. Raas is the one who brought him back so if he asked Raas for a little help I'm sure it would be done. Red Hood passed as Jason Todd. Red X even says Red Hood looks like him."

"Where is he?"

"Europe, I can show you the place. I just concentrate on it and you could see it with your powers right?"

"Right."

"I've done this enough times I know what I'm doing." He leans his head forward and Raven touches his temples.

A few seconds later she pulls her hands away. "You should come and so should Red X."

"I don't think Red X will. He became Red X when he was brought back. He left being Jason, Robin, and all that came with it behind."

"Fine he can stay. But we should go as soon as possible." Nightwing nods as Raven forms another portal.

**Jump City**

Red Hood throws a vial of blood and Barbara catches it. "Be careful. Her powers will be very useful."

"Only for Ravager."

"Of course. Her healing powers keep her from tearing itself apart. I can't do it as my healing ability is nothing like hers. And you can't do it," Red Hood cuts her off.

"Because if I can't die then I am useless."

"Exactly. We pushed the limits last time I hope her body can handle this new injection." Barbara pours the blood in to a container and starts the process.

**Raas Al Ghuul**

Nightwing and Raven have him cornered. "I do wish you would have let me call my guards off. There was no need for knocking them out."

"Jason Todd, you cast a spell for him didn't you?"

"I, how, you know he is alive?"

"Yes, and there is a copy of him."

"A copy? I made no copy I simply corrected a mistake."

"I have one Jason Todd helping the Titans. I have another who wants us dead. I don't know which one is the original and I don't care. I must find the other and can't because you are protecting him."

"And you suspect I am protecting him?"

"I know you are. You're the only one who could. Raven is powerful but your spell is blocking her."

"And you come so you could ask me too drop it?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you will not harm him? My foolishness got him killed I must protect him."

"You're not! The one I believe is the real Jason Todd is on our side. We must stop this other one before he kills any more."

"He kills? That is not the purpose of bringing him back. I will do as you ask but it will take several hours."

"A very powerful spell then."

"Yes it is young woman. If Dick considers your magic powerful enough that only I could block it you must be quite the spell caster."

"Just do it please. We must stop them before they kill any one else."

"Them? More than one?"

"Well, Red Hood, the other Jason, is working with Barbara and others."

"Not Barbara Gordon? I must admit I have been focused on other things but not knowing she has switched sides is inexcusable."

"You have messed with things too much Raas. How about you end all of your interfering and let us deal with it?"

"If you know Jason Todd then you know I brought him back. Would you wish him still dead?"

"No. Just do it now so we can find them and stop them."

"Very well but it will take some time."

"Raven, let's go." She nods and forms a portal.

**The Next Night**

Red X and Unique are back in Jump City as Raven uses a map and onyx for locating Ravager. "It is working but slowly. The spell must have left a shadow on them." The stone spins around the map but is moving west towards the coast.

"I'm taking off now. Let me know the exact location and send the others after me when you know." Nightwing jumps off of the roof and activates his rockets.

"Patience much?" Unique laughs a little. "Any closer Raven?"

"Be quiet I must focus." The onyx spins faster as it nears the west side of the map.

Nightwing is flying over the coastline when his communicator beeps. "Where are they?" Raven gives him the address. "Dock warehouse? Plenty of space for what ever they're doing. Titans go as fast as you can. I'm on Barbara, Logan on Red Hood, and Unique on Ravager. Red X and Raven make sure they don't escape and help who ever needs it the most." He cuts the connection and dives for the coast.

**Dock Warehouse**

Ravager is strapped down to a table as a bluish fluid rushes through a tube and in to her veins. "And we'll be done in a minute. We'll test your new powers for a few days before we go after the Titans." Barbara ignores Ravager's painful screams.

Nightwing lands on the roof and hears the screaming. "They have some one, Titans hurry if I attack alone they will escape."

"We were waiting for you." Raven lowers her spell and reveals the Titans. "My portal got us here."

"I, ok, let's go." Raven forms another portal and the Titans move through.

Logan takes the lead and sees Red Hood flipping a coin in the air and catching it. "Hey!" Logan extends his claws as he runs at Red Hood.

"Oh crap Barbara!" Red Hood pulls a pistol out and shoots Logan in the skull but the bullet reflects off.

"No! How did you find us?" Barbara leaps in the air and fires a rocket from her powersuit.

Raven forms a portal and the missile flies through it. "It doesn't matter how we found you all that matters is that we will end this now!" Raven sends her energy at Barbara but is distracted when Ravager breaks her holdings and lunges at her.

Nightwing lands behind Barbara and throws a batarang. She turns and dodges it while firing a greenish liquid back. It hits Nightwing on the leg and he feels it stick to the floor. "You're not going any where you fool." She sprays more sticking his other leg to the floor. "And we have a surprise!" Barbara pulls a needle out and walks closer to Nightwing.

"No!" Nightwing struggles with the gel but can't get loose.

Unique sees Nightwing is in danger and she is the closest as Raven went after Ravager. "Change of plans." Unique runs and leaps in the air and lands on top of Barbara. "Not sticking him with that are you?"

"No, now you are!" Barbara gets Unique in the arm.

"Ow, hey, that burns." Unique scratches at where she had been injected.

Red X swoops down and tackles Barbara. "Who is he?" Red X punches her hard in the face.

"Get off of me! Go after Red Hood or Ravager why are you all ganging up on me?" She tries shooting Red X but misses.

Raven has Ravager cornered. "What ever you're doing it is over. If you're really helping her then we'll punish you. If this was just a scheme for more powers we'll still punish you."

"How?" She steps back in to a shadow and disappears. "Wow, it worked."

Raven can hear Ravager but can't see her. "It was too late she already gained Shadowcat's ability." She sends her energy at the shadow but can't touch Ravager.

Unique continues scratching at the injection point when her fangs appear. Barbara kicks Red X in to a wall winding him. "Unique can you hear me?"

"Yes, what, make, the burning," Unique shakes her head as her vision blurs.

"Good, attack Ravager. Rip her throat out. Kill her."

"She can't die."

"You're powerful you can do it." Unique feels a pulse of energy start in her heart and end in her fingers and toes.

Raven can't find Ravager when she comes out of a different shadow and kicks Raven from behind. "Too easy."

"There you are!" Unique leaps and lands on top of Ravager and bites her in the throat. Her hands rip at her flesh and she keeps biting over and over again.

Logan is being shot time after time by Red Hood with no ill effect. "You can't call Blink in and you can't kill me. You're done for Red Hood." Logan is about too attack when he hears Unique's maniacal laughter and looks seeing her ripping Ravager, Rose, his wife, apart. "What are you doing?" He runs over and attacks Unique. Unique fights back and her demonic power and speed quickly overtake Logan.

Red X and Barbara grapple. "Your powersuit makes you stronger but I'm faster." He has a spinning X blade out and slashes Barbara's suit. "How many more cuts can you take?" He slashes at her again.

"As many as it takes." She presses a button on her suit and a bright flashing light blinds Red X. "Red Hood get out of here!" She throws a flash bang in the air and when it goes off every one but her is blinded as she had a special screen on her powersuit that protected her eyes.

"What about Ravager?"

"She can escape on her own." Barbara activates her suits flight capabilities and takes off.

Logan and Unique fight, claw, bite, rip, tear, and brutalize each other. Logan heals quickly and Unique seems impervious too pain. Raven has her powers tied up with keeping Ravager down so she can't escape.

Red X's vision starts coming back and he sees the fight. "He can't die, I can. I'm not getting between the two of them." He sees Nightwing was still covered in the gel and he sees that Raven was struggling with Ravager. "We must keep Ravager from escaping." He runs over to Ravager. "Raven I'll keep her down get those two," He points at Unique and Logan. "Separated."

"Make sure she doesn't escape." Red X waits for Raven then pounces on Ravager.

"On it." Red X pulls a tazer out and keeps it at Ravager's throat.

Raven wraps her powers around Logan and Unique breaking up the fight. "Unique stop!"

"I'll kill you! I'll fuc-" Raven's powers swarm over Unique.

"Logan if I let you go you must stop. She's drugged I can feel it with my powers." Her powers drop away from Logan. He is a bloody mess with his clothes torn to shreds and soaked with even more blood. His wounds quickly heal as Raven keeps Unique under control.

Ravager smiles. "You make a pretty good shadow." Red X is confused when she disappears from under him. "Raven!" She turns and sees Ravager had disappeared.

"How did you let her escape!"

"She said some thing about my shadow then poofed."

"Your shadow gave her a way out." Raven keeps her focus on Unique. "And the others got away because of Unique. What ever they drugged her with was powerful. Free Nightwing and meet me at the Tower." Raven and Unique form in to a singular black mass and fly out of the building.

Red X tries getting the gel off of Nightwing's legs but can't. "Logan can you cut this gunk?"

"I'll try." He extends a claw and starts cutting through the gel.

**Titan Tower an hour later**

Unique struggles against the bindings holding her to a hospital bed. "The toxin is still coursing through her veins. When it wears off she should be normal again."

"Should?"

"I tried communicating with her demon but he's struggling with her. He is a weak demon and this drug is new for him. I'll get him blood but it may not help." Raven watches her friend gnash at her. Unique's eyes are bloodshot and her pupils dialated. "Keep an eye on her while I unlock the freezer and warm the blood."

"Ew." Red X makes a face as Raven forms then steps through a portal.

**A Day Later**

Raven tries finding Barbara again but can't. "This map is too small they've left the city limits and surrounding area."

"Or they figured out they lost the spell and had it cast again."

"Raas wouldn't redo the spell Red X. Who else could be that powerful?" Raven has several ideas.

"Brother Blood is my top pick. He ran when Dealer freed me. He may have been looking for a way of getting back at us and Barbara presented it. But I'll try a state then national map first."

"I'll let Logan off guard." She nods towards Red X.

"Tell him there is hope."

"Huh?"

"This chemical, it means there is hope for Ravager. If one injection did this to Unique who knows what it could do to Ravager after prolonged exposure."

"She's being controlled by that?"

"I don't know but it will give him hope. And it will mean she's been innocent."

**Medical Ward**

Unique stares at the ceiling when Red X comes in and relieves Logan. "So she any better?"

"She went silent about an hour ago. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing." Logan starts leaving when Red X grabs him by the wrist.

"Raven says there is hope. This chemical could be controlling Ravager. When we capture her we can clean that crap out of her system and you'll have her back."

"I, thank you. I miss her so much but I guess you know what it feels like."

"Your sister isn't being controlled by the enemy and I know she'll be waiting for me when I go back to Moscow." Red X lets go and Logan leaves.

**Mexico**

Barbara, Ravager, and Red Hood hide in a cave she had set up beforehand. "I'm still not sure how they found us. But from now one we must be on alert. They may have gotten through Raas's spell."

"What about the city? I've been losing control of the gangs to Omega since you pulled me off of that."

"We don't need the money. I'm not hiring any more hitmen or buying more weapons. Ravager has the power she needs we just need a plan, a trap."

"Do you have one?"

"Of course Red Hood."


	68. Chapter 68

**Titans Season 10**

**Episode 16: Stand Off**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

…**.**

"_Batman, help me, please…"_

…**. **

_**Insert Lyrics Here**_

**2 Days before transmission**

Raven and Unique are on the north side of the city on guard.

Red X and Logan are on the east side on guard.

Nightwing is… Missing.

**Cave in Mexico**

Barbara sets up a new plan. "Since she can sneak any where there is a shadow I want her going first. She will scout out an attack on Raven. She is the most powerful so should be dealt with first. I want you on Red X. Shoot him the first chance you get. Snipe him, up close, hire some one, it doesn't matter."

"And you?"

"I'll be dealing with our guest." She laughs darkly.

**Jump City**

Logan detects danger. "Red X sneak down and hide. I think he's coming and I'll set the trap."

"Yeah, got it." Red X starts bending down too grab his soda when a shot rings out. The wall just above his head is hit by a high power bullet. "Get down!" He drops then touches a button on his belt making himself invisible.

"I'm good." Logan extends his claws and follows his danger sense.

Red Hood loads another round and aims at the roof but can't find Red X. "How could I miss? Logan can detect danger but I wasn't aiming for him. Ravager either lied about that or Red X just got lucky." He continues looking for Red X.

Red X contacts the other Titans and stays hidden.

Raven and Unique come out of a portal. "Unique search for heartbeats."

"Can I eat after? You know he doesn't like being used."

"Yes, it has been several days since I last let him feed." Raven had been having trouble coming up with expired blood and didn't want too risk Unique's hunger getting out of control and so had been rationing it.

Unique closes her eyes and a soft green glow emits from her skin. "He's calm. His heartbeat is slow but steady."

"Where is he?"

"Two buildings over on the roof by the ducts."

"I'll get him. Be ready in case there are others."

"I hear Logan and Red X but no one else. Well, a few rats, a cat, and a few other animals but you're not worried about them."

Raven flies over and sees Red Hood. Her energy comes out and wraps around Red Hood. "You're not getting away this time." He struggles but can't break her energy. "Unique, contact the others and tell them I got Red Hood."

"You got nothing! If you want the Boy Blunder back alive you'll let me go and kill Red X!"

"Nightwing can take care of himself."

"We already got him! We'll kill him I swear!"

"No, you won't."

"I'll kill you!" Red Hood pulls against Raven's energy reaching for his vest but she pulls his arms behind his back.

"Again no, you won't. And as for Nightwing now that we have you I can search your mind and find him."

"Barbara has him so you'll find nothing. I'll make sure you pay for this when I escape bitch."

"Witch, make sure you use the W." Raven flies with Red Hood towards the Tower.

**Titan Tower**

Red Hood sits in a cell with Logan on guard. "So now what will you do?"

"This is all what Barbara wanted."

"Sure it is."

"I'm inside the Tower invited in by you. Soon I'll bust out and do as much damage as possible. And I'll hunt down and kill that witch and cancel her spell."

"What spell?"

"The one she cast on Red X so he would look like me!" Red Hood kicks his cot hard. "If she's dead or I kill Red X it will end the spell."

"You'll never kill either of them since you're locked u in here." Logan hears a throat clear and turns seeing Raven. "Uh, are you ready?"

"Yes." Her powers reach out and grab Red Hood pulling him up to the metal bars. She reaches through and puts her hands on his temples.

_**Darkness, Pain, Terror. Shadows, movement, voices. She tries seeking memories but some thing blocks her. She uses more of her powers and-"**_

"Aaaa!" Raven pulls away as her hands smoke. "What happened? What did she do? Your mind is a pit of Hell I couldn't imagine being in a human."

"She did nothing. Being brought back from the dead has warped me. But she showed me the way and helped me. I'll get out and kill you and your spell. And by then it will be too late for that pathetic tight wearing Boy Blunder."

"He'll make it I trust in him on that." Red Hood catches Raven's tone.

"Hello love undertones. Interesting."

"Shut up! Because of you I lost the majority of my artifacts including a mirror that helped me with my emotions." Her eyes start glowing red.

"So you just suppressed your love for Dickie boy huh? Because of the alien? But she's been missing which means he's all alone." Red Hood laughs.

"Logan, just, keep an eye on him until Red X takes over." Raven leaves.

**1 Day Later**

Raven searches a map for Nightwing. She expands from California and uses a United States map. A tear forms in her right eye when her powers form and destroy it. "Focus, he is just a friend. He is fine he can handle what ever they throw at him."

**1 Day Later**

…**.**

"_Batman, help me, please…"_

…**.**

"_They got me, they thought I was dead and buried me alive. Please, help me."_

**Nine Hours Later**

Raven and Unique are flying over the southern end of the city when Raven sees the Batwing fly overhead. "What is he doing here?" She gets her communicator out. "Did any one contact Batman?"

"No," Logan looks up and sees it.

"I wouldn't contact him if my life depended on it." Red X sees it and starts panicking.

"Nightwing's life may." Raven's powers wrap around Unique and she flies after the Batwing.

**Batman**

"I'm close," He has a flashing red dot on a screen in the console of the Batwing. "They buried him alive he must be terrified. But why didn't he contact the Titans?"

"Sir, he may be protecting them."

"I know Alfred but if he is contacting me it means he has given up. I never thought he would give up."

"Or he may know he needs the help if he won't risk the lives of his friends. Sir he may resent the fact that he must call you for help."

"I know Alfred." Batman flies low as he nears the spot of where the signal came from.

**Outside Jump City**

As Raven and Unique get close Ravager comes out of a shadow and attacks. "Hello losers. What did you do with Red Hood?"

"We stopped him. And now I'll stop you Ravager."

"You and what army? I can't be stopped by you or any one else."

"I won't make the same mistake as last time."

"And I won't be distracted so easily!" Ravager dodges Raven's attack even before she gets it off.

**Titan Tower**

Red Hood hears footsteps then looks over at Logan who was sleeping in his chair. When the door opens he sees Barbara. He holds up a finger indicating too be quiet. She tip toes over and checks the lock. She gets out some putty like substance and places it on the lock then runs out of the room. "Barbara that wasn't," The substance explodes. "I didn't have any cover!"

"What the?" Logan snaps away. "What happened? Where am I?" He is confused and is easily sprayed by Barbara in the green gel that hardens quickly sticking him to the far wall.

"Come on Red Hood we must hurry!" He shakes his head still hearing a ringing noise and blinded a little but is able too make it out of the room.

**Batman**

He lands and gets out of the Batwing. He sees the disturbed dirt and rushes over. "Nightwing, Dick!" He drops to his knees and starts digging. "Dick! Answer me!"

"He won't answer you." Batman looks as several robots land around him. "Wait here Batman for Barbara and Red Hood."

"I must save him." Batman continues digging.

"Just don't leave."

**Jump City**

Unique moves left and sees Ravager move right. Raven sends more energy at her and she dodges it. "Energy, I think I get it." Unique's skin starts glowing. "Raven I think we got her."

"How?"

"Watch."

Unique's glowing fades away.

Ravager dodges an invisible attack and then another. "Raven get ready." Unique moves right and… Ravager moves right, right in to Unique. Unique punches her in the face hard.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy Raven. Her powers detect the energy of a person. I can manipulate my energy so she detects it. I go one way, my energy goes another, and I can rip her head off."

"Not that it would kill me fool." Ravager throws a dagger at Unique and hits her in the stomach.

"Neither will," Unique freezes up then collapses.

"And so it does work. Logan and myself aren't affected by poisons but your little friend is."

"She won't die." Raven sends energy at Ravager again. She dodges it but another energy mass comes out of the ground and wraps around the ankle. "You can't detect my energy when it moves through the Earth. The Earth's energy disrupts your powers from detecting my energy." Raven wraps Ravager up. "And I'll keep you away from any shadow."

"How? Any light gives a shadow."

"Then how about perfect darkness?" Raven's energy engulfs Ravager.

**Batman**

He hits a metal cabinet and digs around it. "Ahem," He looks and sees Barbara with a rifle raised. "Keep your hands raised."

"No, he, he's still alive."

"Dick? Of course he is."

"Then why did you bury him?"

"Who said I did?" The metal cabinet rips open as mechanical arms reach out and grab Batman holding him in place.

"This was a trap."

"Sure was." Barbara holds up a device and speaks. "_Batman, help me."_

"But why? Where is he?"

"He was following a trail we set. We took him all over America but we've been planning it so he should be here…" She holds a hand up a hand with five fingers. She lowers one, then another, until all are down.

"Batman!" Nightwing lands. "No, I was too slow. Barbara what are you doing? Why is he here?"

"Because," Red Hood walks over and points a gun at Batman's head. "We will win." He throws another gun to Nightwing.

"Machines, leave." The robots rocket off in the air. "You see since you got the alien off planet we needed some one else for a sacrifice. Who would you kill for? The only one I could think of is Bruce." She aims a rifle at Batman. "And now you must kill Red Hood or Batman dies. Will you let Batman die? Will you end all of his work? His funding of the Justice League and the Titans will be cut off. I'm sure every one knowing who he is will know who you are."

"I, Barbara I can't."

"Then watch Batman die."

"Don't! Red Hood, Jason, if you kill me Joker wins." Batman turns his head so he can look up at Red Hood. "All those years I wanted nothing more. If I just killed that monster it would be over. But so would I. If I killed him I would be ruined."

"Shut up!" Red X becomes visible as he rips his mask off. "I'm Jason Todd! That idiot is just manipulated by Barbara."

"Jason?" Batman looks at Red X and then Red Hood. "But, if, if you're Red X, why didn't you tell me?"

"I had a new chance at life. One where I wasn't your sidekick. I went out and made my own life and choose my own side. I wasn't the goody two shoes and I wasn't a monster like the Joker. But then he," Red X points at Red Hood. "Messed every thing up."

"I'm Jason Todd!"

"Do it Dick. Kill Red Hood or Batman dies. And if you try disarming him I'll shoot Batman. If you shoot Red Hood and he doesn't die instantly, I'll shoot Batman. So either shoot Red Hood in the head or watch Batman die."

"Don't do it Dick. I'd rather die then watch you be tainted."

"Your only success huh? Jason was killed, Tim wears a loony jacket, I was paralyzed, and so all you have left is Dick. Oh but are you serious? Will you die?" Barbara aims for Batman's head.

"Yes. Dick, go, Red X, Jason, go. Red Hood what ever you think of me know that I am sorry for what happened with the Joker."

"I don't blame you." Red Hood and Red X say it at the same time.

"Do it now Dick! I'll give you to the count of three before we both shoot the Batman! Now!"

"Don't do it Dick! I can't let you be tainted."

"Do it! Three!"

"You're not Jason Todd!" Red X walks towards Red Hood. "I'm Jason Todd. I don't know what Barbara told you or did to your head but I'm Jason!"

"No you aren't you're a spell by that witch!" Red Hood aims at Red X.

"Don't worry about the spell keep your gun on Batman!"

Nightwing sees his chance and throws a batarang at Barbara. She sees it and pulls the trigger just as the batarang hits the barrel. Her aim is thrown off and she misses Batman.

Another gun shot rings out. "No!" Nightwing sees Red X falls backwards after being shot. Red Hood also falls as Barbara's shot hits him.

Nightwing leaps and kicks Barbara hard in the face. Before she can recover he slams her to the ground, grabs her by the hair, and slams her face in to the ground repeatedly until she stops struggling. He cuffs her hands behind her back.

Nightwing contacts the other Titans. "Get an ambulance here! We have two shot."

"Hey, uh, Raven has Ravager and Logan won't answer." Unique looks in to the communicator. "This is on right?"

"Yes, I hear you. Logan may be hurt. Barbara got Red Hood out. I, I need Raven she can heal them."

"She's busy with Ravager."

"Ravager isn't important! Let her go I need Raven here now!" Unique flinches.

"Ok, I, yeah I'll tell her."

**A Few Seconds Later**

A black mass flies down and forms in to Raven. "What happened?"

"Red X, and Red Hood, were shot."

"Ok." Raven goes to Red X first, kneels down, then stops. "We're too late."

"No, heal him."

"I can't heal the dead." Raven gets up and goes over to Red Hood. "I can't heal the dead."

"No, heal them."

"I can't! They're both dead. Red X was shot in the heart and Red Hood was hit in the head. They're both dead." Raven goes over to Batman and uses her powers too free him. She looks over and sees Barbara. "Is she dead?"

"No. I stopped once she was knocked out."

"Dick, you did the right thing."

"NO! More are dead because of me! If I had killed Red Hood weeks ago none of this would have happened! I let him kill a Lieutenant and now Red X! If I had just killed him when I had the chance they would both be alive!" Nightwing activates his rockets and takes off.

Raven starts following him. "Don't, let him go."

"But he needs help."

"He needs time." Batman walks over to Raven. "He's going through some thing I've gone through countless times." He puts a hand on Raven's shoulder and squeezes it gently. "He'll come back."

"I hope. I, I," She looks over at Red Hood. "I hope Ravager knows who he really was. I tried reading his mind but couldn't. What ever Barbara had done warped it so badly I only found pain, suffering, terror."

"And Red X, he, was he really Jason Todd?" Raven nods. "He never told me." Batman walks over and kneels down closing Jason's eyes. "I've lost him twice now. Both times I was too late."

"He didn't blame you."

"Then why did he never come too me? Why did he avoid me?"

"He wanted a new life. He made one of his own, like he said." Raven's cloak turns a light baby blue. "I tried it and I failed. I couldn't leave them behind. If, if I hadn't left them too begin with maybe I could have ended this earlier." Tears roll down her cheeks. "And Dick, he, he blames himself, he can't do that. I need, we need him."

"If I had saved Jason from Joker this wouldn't have happened. If my parents hadn't been shot this wouldn't have happened. If humans hadn't evolved this wouldn't have happened. We can focus on the ifs or buts all we want except it won't do us any good."

"Is that what keeps you going?"

"Yes, and I know Dick will find that and continue. I trained him as a hero and raised him as a man. We may not be as close as we once were but what happened between us hasn't erased the years we spent together."

"He has a bigger problem forgiving himself for that then he does you. If only he hadn't left Gotham and being the sidekick of Batman." The tears stop as a slight smile appears on her face. "If only, if only, if only."

"We should call the police. Barbara should face trial for what she had done."

"I'll get the suit off of her before she wakes up." Raven's powers move over Barbara ripping her power suit apart. She leaves enough too save dignity but makes sure the rest is destroyed.

"Raven, I would stay but I know that will keep Dick from coming back. I, I can pay for any costs of funerals for both of these young men. Just let me know when and how much."

"Yes Bruce. Just as I or Dick shouldn't blame ourselves neither should you."

"I know and yet that does little in stopping myself from doing so." Batman walks towards the Batwing.

**Four Days Later**

The T Ship lands on top of the Tower with Starfire following close behind. They are greeted by Unique, Raven, and Psykick.

Starfire flies down and hugs Raven. "I have missed you friend." Raven struggles against Starfire's strength.

"I did too." Starfire lets go.

"We are saddened by what happened Psykick. Is it ok if I hug you? Hugging gives me comfort and might give you the same comfort."

"No, I don't need a hug."

"Where are Logan and Nightwing?" Cyborg helps Sara out of her seat.

"Nightwing hasn't returned and Logan is with his wife."

"Oh, yeah, she any better?"

"Once the drug ran through her system she came back. Her mind is still damaged but that is psychological and not physical."

"Wow, that sucks." Terra and Changeling get out of the T Ship. "Sorry about Red X did you have the funeral yet?"

"Yes. I, I couldn't," Tears start forming in her eyes.

"I get it. I, if Changeling got, I, I was just thinking you might have wanted others with you."

"She had others. Get inside and get your rooms set up. We've had a bit of a problem with some drug dealer going by Omega."

"Uh, about that Raven." Changeling doesn't make eye contact with her. "Terra and I were thinking about going on a trip. Well, more of a uh, extended saba, uh, vacation."

"You come back only so you could leave?"

"Well, Earth is our home and I don't think, I mean, with all that happened, I won't leave the Titans I just won't be staying here. Neither of us will."

"Great, first Logan and Ravager and now you two. Cyborg are you leaving?"

"No, I'm staying. Sara is probably in big enough trouble with her parents as it is."

"I'm eighteen now but I'm sure they'll still try grounding me." Sara lets out a quick laugh. "It was the first birthday I missed with them since I was born."

"What did you mean first Ravager and Logan?"

"They're leaving. Ravager doesn't, she can't stay and that means Logan is going as well. And until Nightwing comes back I was counting on all of you."

"Where is he? Has he gone to Gotham?"

"No. I don't know where he went Starfire I'm sorry. But he will come back."

"I, he, is he in danger?"

"No he just needed time alone. I, Changeling, Terra, how long before you leave?"

"As soon as we can. We're going north through Canada then go across Alaska and for Russia."

"Why?"

"I'm taking Changeling so he can meet my family." Terra grabs his hand. "Sorry we're leaving but uh I'm sure you, well, I wouldn't be helping any ways and Changeling, well, I don't want him getting hurt."

"Getting killed you mean."

"No, I, well,"

"I get it. Any one could be killed at any time but being a hero makes it more likely. I know when I'll die so I'm not scared of it. Logan, Ravager, they're nearly immortal, as is Unique. But Changeling is very mortal. Cyborg, Starfire, I wouldn't hold it against you if you left."

"I'm staying. I'm a Titan even with all the risks."

"Thank you."

**Three Days Later**

Starfire stares up at the moon when she sees a shadow. She follows it and sees… "Nightwing!" She flies up as fast as she can and tackles him with a bear hug and a hard kiss.

After a few minutes she lets him go. "Are you ok? Will you be ok?"

"Yes and yes." Nightwing feels his ribs radiate with pain after nearly breaking from Starfire's hug. "I, when did you come back?"

"Raven called us back. We have been here for three days."

"I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. Uh, can I have my gum back?" She rolls her prehensile tongue out showing the gum that had been in his mouth.

"Uh, thanks." He takes it back.

"Where did you go?"

"Gotham first. I suspected the drug wasn't made by Barbara and I was right. It was first developed by the Scarecrow."

"A villain from your past?" He nods.

"She used just about every one she could from my past. But we stopped her, finally." He sighs. "And now she's in prison. They'll give her a trial, she'll appeal, and maybe get the death penalty."

"But killing is wrong."

"I, when the state, she killed who knows how many gang members and drug dealers. And that prostitute they used as Terra and Lieutenant Dallas and Red X and Red Hood. It is different."

"How?"

"I can't explain it because I don't believe it."

"Do you want her dead?"

"No, kind of, maybe. I remember fighting together against Two Face. I remember going on a date after stopping Riddler. We were a great team. But she isn't that Barbara any more. Maybe she went insane. She was hit with Scarecrow's chemicals before. And dealing with the Joker, being paralyzed, maybe she isn't responsible for her actions." Starfire hugs him.

"It will be ok I am sure." He hugs her back.

**The Next Morning**

Terra floats on a rock as Changeling sits on her shoulder as a falcon. "We couldn't leave before you came back. We're glad you're ok."

"Thank you Terra, Changeling. Good luck on your trip."

"I'm not worried, I swear." Terra laughs. "Changeling how ever might need the help."

"We, I'm," Ravager continues stuttering.

"I know Ravager, I know. You need time for healing. Logan take care of her and when you are ready you can come home."

"Thank you."

"Ye, yes, th, th, th," She can't get the words out. She grasps on to Logan and buries her face in his chest and cries.

"He knows, come on baby." He pats her on the back as they walk away.

"Well, we're off, see ya later alliga-" Changeling transforms in to a crocodile. "Tor."

"Changeling you do know that is a crocodile right? The snout is thinner than that of an alligator." He changes in to an alligator.

"Thanks for the heads up Sara."

"No prob I spent a summer in Florida and learned about them."

"Summer, hey, it almost is."

"So I can be grounded all summer. I didn't get any of my homework while we were on Tamaran. I doubt I even graduated."

"You can go for your GED and still go to college and become a vet." Cyborg kisses her on the cheek.

**Jump Prison**

Barbara taps on the door when she hears a guard walking by. "Yes?"

"I give it a week before I escape. Maybe two. They always escape always! No one ever stays locked up forever." She laughs crazily.

"No one escapes from here." They punch the door making a loud banging noise.

**Two Days Later**

Nightwing, Raven, Psykick, Starfire, Unique, and Cyborg stand on top of a building and look down at a drug deal. "Titans, Go!"

**A/N WOW! FF won't let me update my TT series! SO testing too see if I can update any series. End of Season 10. Red Hood, and Red X, dead. Batman led in to a trap he probably wouldn't have fallen for except for his need of protecting the last Robin left. Barbara is in prison but is she really planning on escaping soon? If so she has a new Titans group of Nightwing, Raven, Psykick, Starfire, Unique, and Cyborg waiting for her. They don't talk about it much but Ravager was drugged by Barbara in an amount so great it really really messed her up. Wolverine/Logan/Ravager and other speed healers are generally unaffected by poisons and such. So Barbara used enough too control a whale on Ravager until there was almost more drug than blood in her veins. Well, ask questions, read my response in a couple of days and stuff, and thank you for reading.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 1: New Begginings**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titans Tower**

Starfire holds Nightwing in her arms as she curls closer to him on the bed. Since Red Hood, and Barbara, had been stopped he had been having nightmares. Even worse were the doubts on his skills as a leader and a hero. Doubts on how he was raised and trained for being a hero. No killing, do what was right always, no grey area. But if he had killed Red Hood when first given the chance he would have saved so many lives. "Starfire, are you awake?"

"Yes Dick." She snuggles against him resting her head on his chest.

"Did you really feel like coming back? I mean, Tamaran is your home planet and stuff. You could have staid there."

"You are not on Tamaran and Earth is my new home."

"I'm not, I mean, between your entire planet and me you choose me?"

"Yes."

"Do you doubt that choice?"

"Never." She gets on top of him and kisses him on the forehead. "I am feeling the snacking of night. I will come back with the snacks." She gets off of the bed and leaves the room.

_Inert Lyrics here_

**OZ Corp**

A secretary opens the door letting an older woman in the office of Mr. Oz. "Ah, about time."

"I'm sorry if your driver was slow." She slinks over to his desk and leans over revealing quite a bit of cleavage. "But now that I am here what is it that you want?"

"I want what you're best at."

"And what would the owner of a major corporation need with those skills?"

"Cut the crap you're a thug for hire who specifically goes after mutants and freaks in tights."

"Thug? Do I look like some ghetto trash with their pants around their knees?" She touches his desk with a finger and it melds with it. Soon part of the desk shoots out as a spike and stops within an inch of Mr. Oz's throat. "I am an artist."

"Yes well you are an expensive artist and I expect expensive results."

"And let me guess the Titans are the target?"

"No. First I want this Red Hood dead. He's cut half the city from me. Kill him and bring me his head. After that is done I might hire you for the Titans."

"Five hundred K down, two mil when the job is done."

"I put one mil down for faster results."

"You get what you pay for." The woman walks over to the glass window and touches it with a finger. She is suddenly sucked in to the window. It ripples slightly in a downward path.

"Amazing. She'll get Red Hood soon Sir." He turns to his right hand woman who had staid in the corner of his office for the meeting.

"She better or I'll get a refund."

**Three Days Later**

Nightwing and Starfire land outside of a bank. "Dr. Light?"

"Ha! I knew you would come." He holds a new weapon in his right hand. "And now I will bedazzle you with light!"

"Really?" He turns and sees Raven.

"But, it, I heard you left." He starts trembling. "They said you left months ago."

"I came back." Raven's dark energy grows around her. "Now put it down or I'll put you down." He drops the gun.

"Yes Ma'am." He lies down on the ground with his hands on the back of his head.

"Before the police arrest you I have a question." Nightwing stands over him. "How did you escape?"

"I don't know. I was thawed out and escaped from the base. I didn't see who did it."

"Did any others escape?"

"I didn't see any one else." Raven floats over to him.

"Are you sure?" He nods. "We'll stick with him until the police show up. Nightwing you could probably take that gun back and let Cyborg check it out." Unique leans over Dr. Light.

"So you're a big bad? I mean sure you got a cool suit but really? I've met punks who dropped out of elementary school who were bigger threats."

"Back off Unique. He knows what I can do in a way few others do." She takes a couple of steps back while raising her hands.

"Fine, fine." She sits down and waits with Raven for the police.

Across the street a certain fan watches intently. "Unique follows Raven's orders. But what would she do alone?" They continue watching as the police show up.

**Oz Corporation**

Charlotte taps her fingers on the desk. "Red Hood is dead. A woman, Barbara Gordon, is in prison awaiting trial for his murder and several others."

"That wasn't in the newspapers."

"She's the daughter of some cop in Gotham and the former Batgirl. They're keeping her hush hush. So he's dead and I can't kill him. But I did see the Titans in action. I could go after one of them for original payment."

"Only one?"

"I kill by a per person account. So I kill one for one payment."

"And who would you kill first?"

"Not sure. Raven is easily the most powerful but Nightwing is the leader. Of course if I killed his girlfriend he'd be so upset it might distract him from your more seedy businesses."

"Then kill one of them I don't care which. And if you succeed I might pay for the others." He stands up. "Now if you don't mind I have a meeting soon."

"Fine I'll be back in a couple of days with the head of a Titan." She walks over and touches a window sucking in to it.

**Jump City Morning**

Psykick follows two suspicious looking men in to a warehouse. "Bing to the O." They were selling weapons to a new gang. She continues watching as she contacts the other Titans.

**Titans Tower**

Raven hears her communicator beep and checks it. Psykick was holding it up so the communicator showed the weapons deal. "Psykick do you need backup?"

"Prolly not. Just letting you guys know what is going on." Nightwing sees the deal.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Don't worry Nighty I got this." She puts her communicator away and attacks.

**Warehouse**

Psykick uses a psychic blast on the two gun dealers before lifting a table and tossing it at the buyers. "You were followed!" One of the buyers pulls a gun and fires at Psykick.

She ducks and sends another blast hitting the shooter in the chest. He can hear his own ribs crack from the force.

The dealers grab the suitcase they had been carrying and pull a rifle out. "Eat lead Titan!" They shoot Psykick in the back.

"I'm sorry I'm on a light metal diet." She uses her powers and grabs both men around their throats and lifts them in the air. She squeezes choking the air from their lungs. "Now what should I do? Kill one or the other? Who ever talks first and tells me where you got those weapons from and who you were selling them for lives." Both raise their hands. "A tie? Too bad." She drops them on the floor. "Now, talk and who ever tells me the most lives."

"I, we were contacted by a guy named Jack. He, when, he heard the Red Hood guy is dead he thought he could move in but Omega struck first. He wants bigger guns and we were selling them."

"And where did you get them from? They don't grow on trees."

"Underground market. I, near the docks. They have ways of getting any thing in by hiding it in the legal cargo."

"So where is Jack?"

"I, I don't know." The other dealer shakes his head.

"So you're useless. I should just kill you both."

"No! Please, we don't know."

"And you're a Titan you can't kill."

"You read that in the Titan Manual? I sure didn't. And after what has happened lately I don't really give a fu," Nightwing comes smashing through a window and lands behind the dealers. "Oh, well, looks like you live."

"Psykick you should have waited."

"Why?"

"What if one of them had gotten away?"

"I could handle it. I only got shot once no big deal."

"I, we told her every thing we knew." Nightwing sees one of the buyers badly hurt.

"You went overboard. These men require medical attention."

"I got them didn't I? Who cares if they need a couple of band aids." She takes off as Nightwing contacts 911.

**That Night**

Raven and Unique are on night patrol. "Come on Raven there is a party going on! Why can't we go?"

"This isn't New York City. I'm not Rachel I'm Raven a member of the Titans."

"There might be uh, bad guys there. Very bad guys who need a spanking." Unique laughs.

"If you can't control yourself then go back to the Tower."

"I'm just saying It has been a long time since I partied and we know that club is jumping. Please?"

"As a Titan," Unique's voice goes deep.

"I'm not a Titan!" She shakes her head and her voice becomes normal. "I'm just a guest of a Titan."

"Yes, and my friend. And I'm not friends with killers or those who don't keep their responsibilities."

"I wasn't gonna kill them. Just bump, grind, and maybe even on the dance floor." She laughs at her joke.

Raven's eyes glow. "You are an immature little punk who does what she wants not caring about the consequences. You should be dead but no you were selfish and wanted life after death and became a monster who slaughtered dozens in Toledo and did what she pleased in New York. Just once some one makes you act like an adult and you still behave like a child!" Her cloak turns red as four red eyes appear on her face. "I must meditate and train my mind every day for years because of what I am but you just let loose! You don't care if you hurt some one because it won't affect you! Back in New York I tried letting go and doing what you did but you were wrong! You could have done so much good with your powers but you ignored them and instead acted like," Unique starts glowing.

"A teen? I am only eighteen! And you're what? Twenty now? Don't act like you're an old woman. You had fun you let loose and you had a better time then any you had here. The only reason you came back here was because a friend of yours was hurt not because you felt some obligation or responsibility. So what if I want a little fun with a cute guy? So what if I want too dance and party? I went through Hell killing the men and monsters who dealt drugs on school yards and to pregnant women. I wanted a break and went to New York where you eventually found me. I didn't invite you no you found me."

Raven shakes her head as her cloak becomes normal. "Whoa, back off."

"Telling me what too do again?"

"No, I'm telling myself that. I, I lost control again. I'm sorry." Unique's skin stops glowing. "I, I don't get it. Back in New York I could control myself. Even with all my artifacts and runes thousands of miles away."

"Yeah then Red Hood blew your room up."

"No, that, that hurt but I was having trouble ever since we came back."

"Huh, I noticed, well the demon noticed. And not just you but the whole area. New York City has a strange veil of energy but Jump City is empty."

"I never noticed that."

"Well, I don't either he does. Maybe that energy in New York helped you?"

"Yeah, maybe." Raven feels her heart beat slow down. "Unique, I'll keep patrolling. If you want go to the party and have fun."

"Nah, I can't leave you alone gotta have some one watching your back. And front." She laughs at her joke again. "So, wanna go to the party with me?"

"No." Raven continues patrolling with Unique following her.

**Later That Night**

Raven flies up to the roof of the Titan Tower while Unique goes hunting for animal blood.

Unique hears a heartbeat and follows it in to the woods. She gets closer and closer when she is right on top of it and... "Where is it?" There were no large animals matching the heartbeat.

She hears the wind blowing through the leaves when she realizes there was no breeze. She turns and sees the tree branches reaching down towards her. "Whoa that's not right." She dodges the branches and rolls backwards.

The tree rips the roots from the ground and steps towards Unique. The ground shakes under the great weight of the tree. A larger branch reaches down towards her but is too far away. Unique takes a step back when wooden spikes shoot out from the tree at her. "What are you? Tree mutant? Radioactive ant bit you?" The tree stops moving as a woman steps out from the bark. "Whoa, hot outfit."

"Thank you, Unique, correct?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Call me Charlotte." She wears a tight fitting shirt with black jean pants. Her feet are bare revealing pink toe nails. She moves a hand through her long red curly hair. "And I am here for one reason."

"Let me guess you want me dead?"

"No, I don't care either way. The man who hired me how ever wants the head of a Titan as a trophy."

"Then go after some one else I'm no Titan."

"You live in the Tower and work as a Titan."

"I'm just a friend of one."

"You work as a Titan and that is good enough for me." Charlotte extends a hand. "Surrender and I'll cut your head off," Her hand forms in to an axe. "Or we can fight and I'll still cut your head off."

"You can cut my head off but I don't know if that will kill me." Her skin glows red as her fangs appear. "But I wonder if I cut your head off if that will kill you."

"You're a Titan you don't kill."

"Oh I kill, a lot. I rip the hearts out of men and eat them. I skin them alive and leave the flesh as a warning of my intentions. I just haven't done it for a couple of years so I may be a little rusty."

"I knew it! The second I got you away from Raven you would show your true colors. How delicious it must be." Charlotte licks her lips.

"I wonder what you taste like you mutant freak." Unique lunges forward so fast no normal being could dodge it. Unfortunately for Unique Charlotte was no normal being.

Charlotte melds with the ground and Unique flies over her crashing in to the tree Charlotte had possessed earlier. The ground comes up as a fist and pounds on Unique. It sucks back in to the Earth as a pit opens under Unqiue swallowing her up.

Unique looks up and sees she is about twenty feet from the edge. "No problem I got this." She starts crouching preparing a jump when a spike of dirt shoots out piercing her in the calf. "Aaaa!" Several more spikes shoot out piercing her in different places.

After more then a dozen spikes come out holding her in place Charlotte comes out of the dirt. "Now, that head of yours." Her right hand forms in to an axe.

"I'm not dead _yet." _Unique's skin glows a dark black. "_Oh no foolish mutant I'm far from dead."_ Unique swings her left arm tearing a dirt spike from it and grabs one spike sticking out of her chest breaking it off.

"I have underestimated you." Charlotte backs off. "I'll wait for an easier prey." When her back touches the wall of the pit she melds with the dirt and disappears.

Unique gets out of the pit and stumbles towards the Tower as her wounds heal. "I need blood. I can't hunt like this." She falls to her knees. "Raven..."

Raven hears Unique's call for help and forms in to her soul self flying through the walls of the Tower until she lands outside in front of Unique. "What happened?"

"I was attacked. I, she said her name was Charlotte." Raven helps Unique up. "Blood, I need blood. I can't hunt like this."

"I only have seven more pouches."

"Just one, please."

"Ok," Raven's energy wraps around both flying them back to her room.

**That Morning**

Raven gets every one in the living room. "Barbara may have hired an assassin. Nightwing can you talk with her today?"

"She's awaiting trial but I think she can have visitors. And if what Unique says is true she could be like Substance."

"Except she became the tree or dirt and didn't take on the properties."

"And she could change her hands like, she made it an axe. So uh, yeah, kinda cool if she wasn't wanting my head."

"She didn't want it. She said she was working for some one right?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, still."

"I'll go and talk with Barbara. I wouldn't put it past her. She's hired a defense team that might get the job done. She made her own money with her different inventions. Cyborg check her bank accounts for any large withdrawals. Raven, Unique, get some sleep if you need it and then tonight keep an eye on the prison. If she hired an assassin they must contact her."

"And me?" Starfire points at herself.

"You and Psykick guard the Tower for now. This assassin was close and could be in any shape. Be careful and if you must run."

**Jump City Prison**

Nightwing steps in to the visitor area and sees Barbara chained to a chair hat is bolted to the floor. Her hands are cuffed behind her and attached to the back of the chair. "Hello Barbara."

"What is it? I was enjoying Judge Wapner and then I get pulled out for a visitor and it is you?"

"We were attacked by a for hire assassin. Who would our number one suspect be?" He keeps his distance from her.

"Me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

"Did you hire an assassin? And if so then call her off it will only add on your charges."

"I'm already facing the death penalty what will they do kill me twice? Besides I didn't hire any one."

"You hired a great defense team."

"Yeah and they're going for insanity. But as you and I know insane doesn't mean a damn thing. Joker killed how many hundreds? But because Gotham is in a state that doesn't have the death penalty they just locked him up over and over again."

"Look, I, if you call her off I could testify in your favor. I don't want you getting the death penalty."

"Well too bad because that is what the state is after. And again I didn't hire any one. All of my calls and letters are monitored."

"This assassin could get in and out with out being noticed by a normal guard and you know it. Call her off Barbara."

"No! You should have just killed Red Hood when you had the chance! If you had this would have ended months ago!"

"I won't kill."

"Then bust me out of here or you will be killing me."

"I, I can't."

"Then I guess I can't."

"I thought you said you didn't hire them."

"I say a lot of things don't I? Like when I go on the stand and tell them my pity story? Bruce Wayne and his charge took advantage of me. Used his money and did what ever they wanted. Why, if I had defied them they would have destroyed my father." She smiles wickedly.

"You wouldn't tell them that."

"Why not? My last little bit of revenge. Tell the world who you and Batman are. Then they can pump my veins full of what ever crap they use."

"No, you, you can't."

"Then bust me out of here." Nightwing walks over to the door. "No? Fine."

"That is why you hired them isn't it? Get me here and threaten exposure unless we bust you out of here? It didn't work."

"Hire who? I have no idea who you are talking about." He pounds a fist on the door and a guard opens it.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing goes to Raven's room and finds her alone. "Where's Unique?"

"She's hunting. I'm low on blood pouches and she went through two after being hurt. What did she say?"

"Barbara is threatening exposure. She'll tell every one who Batman and I are."

"Unless?"

"Unless we bust her out. Not only that but they want the death penalty. She was part of killing a Lieutenant and countless others. If we let it go to trial and she is convicted they will kill her."

"But it won't be you." Raven gets close and puts a hand on his cheek. "The state sees it as justice. You know she can't be stopped. She's in prison and she hired an assassin. If she gets out she'll just continue coming after us, you." Nightwing feels Raven's power move through her hand across his face.

"I, whoa, hey." He takes a step back.

"I'm sorry. I, it, I still can't control myself."

"You do well enough in a fight."

"I can focus then. But here in the Tower where I know I'm safe and you're there I have trouble."

"Can't you get another mirror? And other runes?"

"I tried and have recovered some things. But it isn't just that. New York City has an energy veil that for what ever reason helps me stay in control. Jump City doesn't which makes it harder. I thought it was a gift from the demon who has my soul but it isn't. There is some powerful magic in New York City that helped me."

"And? If you leave and go back to New York City it would hurt us. And not just as a team of heroes. You're our friend Raven."

"I, I could have been more. If I could control myself when we first met. But if I could do that I wouldn't have seen your mind and your past and known you in a way few others do." Tears form in her eyes. "Stop it!" Her eyes glow destroying the tears. "I was meant too die when I turned eighteen. Every second past that has been a lie, a chaotic moment. Every thing that has happened since then shouldn't have."

"If we could change it I wouldn't. Raven you're our friend we would have saved you again and again."

"I know and that hurts me even more." She puts a hand on his chest. "Knowing that every thing I've wanted I can't have. You, Logan, a normal life. My time in New York was as close as I've ever been. I still needed meditation but not as much. I could let go I could enjoy my life. But even if this Tower moved to New York and every one was there it wouldn't be the same. When I was in New York I was Rachael. Here? I'm Raven. I'll never be Rachael no matter how hard I try. I can't find some one, settle down, be normal. I can't have kids I'd be passing on demonic blood."

"Raven why are you talking like this? I, I mean I've known, you've known, for years but you never acted like this before."

"Why? Because it is fruitless isn't it? What am I doing here? I should be dead and now that I'm not I know when I will. I can't die, did you know that? Not for about ninety nine years and eight more months. And what will I do with that time? Fight the bad guys? So more can come?"

"And what should we do? Let them go? Why not just let Hitler go? If we stop him some other nation will start a war. Why not let Russia take over the world if we stop them some other nation will try. Why fight the terrorists some one else will just take over when they are stopped. We do it because some one must and we can."

"I," She hugs Nightwing. "You're human. You have a chance at a normal life."

"Normal? My girlfriend is an alien I'm not sure how normal my life can be." She lets him go. "Especially with all the anti alien and mutant stuff going on in parts of the world."

"Heh, aliens and mutants are the new gays and blacks."

"Why fight for equal rights for blacks or gays when some other group will come along wanting equal rights?" A tiny smile appears on Raven's face for a second then disappears. "Raven if you want you can take a day or two off. Go to New York and see if that energy veil helps. And maybe you could find a way of making one here or transferring it."

"It might help. I haven't been this way for years. It makes me feel like a child again. Except I am a woman now I can't run to a high priest and ask for help."

"You have friends who will help you."

"Yeah, I, I'm sorry. I know I have you and the others. And I know it must have been hard for you seeing Barbara."

"It was. And why I came here because I rely on you, my friend, for help. Ever since we stopped her I've been doubting myself."

"You did the best you could and we stopped her." Nightwing shakes his head.

"Not just as the leader of the Titans but what we do. If I had killed Red Hood like they wanted I would have saved so many lives. If we killed the bastards instead of locking them up just so they could escape again and again what could we save?"

"Killer Moth hasn't attacked for years has he? He seemed too have changed. We would have taken away any chance of that. I, in one of the other worlds, I killed Brother Blood and several of the HIVE members. How much easier would life be if I had in this one? But then Jinx never would have had a chance would she?"

"No, no. Just like why we never killed Two Face, Harvey Dent. He never wanted that life he didn't choose being Two Face. He needs help not death."

"And Barbara?"

"I, I don't know. How warped was being paralyzed by the Joker? But she planned for months and knew it was wrong. But killing is wrong even if done by the state."

"Would you want her some where else? Maybe we could find a planet inhabitable by humans but void of other life. We could take the T Ship and put her there so she can't harm any one else."

"No. I won't break her out. I, I may disagree with it but if the state decides it then they decide it." He sighs. "I'm dumping all of this on you I'm sorry."

"And I dumped on you."

"Why not tell Unique?"

"I do, some times. But she's still part demon and her demon has interests in me. If I share too much with her I'll share too much with him."

"Any way of getting rid of him?"

"If I exorcise the demon she dies."

"Oh, uh, ouch."

"And as long as I'm here I'll need her. You'll die, Starfire will die, Cyborg will die, but she won't unless she wants death."

"Is that how it uh, works?" Raven nods.

"Hitler died and the demon resurrected him. As long as Hitler wanted life he couldn't die. But when the end came in that bunker he gave up on life, wanted death, and so could die. Same with all of his hosts. Eventually the time comes they want death and he lets them have it."

"Does she know this?"

"No. The demon does but she doesn't. I don't know if I should tell her since it might change her."

"How?"

"She still fears death. If she found out she couldn't die, that I couldn't kill her, I'd lose control. When I found her in New York she still killed and fed on criminals. She only stopped because of me. She is immature but I think the demon changed her. When she died and came back it changed her."

"It changed Starfire. Others might not notice it but it did."

"How could it not? And if Unique knows she can't die unless she wants death it could cause all of us even more trouble."

"But she wouldn't do any thing irrational would she?"

"Hitler was a soldier in WWI. He was shot and came back with the power of a demon. If he had some how survived in any other way he wouldn't have become the tyrant and genocidal maniac he had. Unique has an unnatural control over the demon but she is still influenced by him."

"Then we should make sure she doesn't find out." They nod before Nightwing leaves.

**Woods**

Unique rips a deer apart. "Nommy nom nom, blood in my tummy tum tum."

**A/N Ok, a lot of stuff going on. Oz Corporations hires an assassin, the Titans think it was Barbara. She threatens exposure of Batman and Nightwing but will that be enough? Will they really break her out or leave her and let her talk on the stand? And Raven is getting worse. Will she leave and go back to New York? And Unique is out of control when Raven isn't around. She would have killed Charlotte and not told any one. If she went out on patrol alone and saw a party she'd go and party. How long will this continue? And who will Charlotte target next? On Charlotte... She's a rip off from the one demon on Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust. Like how she could meld with the tree and shoot spikes and stuff. But I did give her new/other powers like she can actually become the tree she possesses and she can change her shape like with her hands.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 2: Invitations**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titans East**

A hawk lands with a letter in its claws. Aqualad reaches out and takes it. "For me?" The hawk takes off. He opens the letter. "Whoa, no way."

**Titans Europe**

A hawk lands in front of Kid Flash dropping the letter. He picks it up. "A letter for me? Huh," He opens it up. "Whoa, cool."

**Titan Tower**

A hawk lands on the rooftop where Nightwing was waiting for Starfire. He reaches out and it flies over dropping a letter in his hand. "Is Barbara sending a taunt or a threat?" He opens it. "Whoa, this can't be right."

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing calls every one back. "What is it? Is it bad news?"

"No. I, I got an invitation from the Justice League. I don't know why or for what. If Batman wanted my attention he wouldn't use the Justice League."

"You sound pissed dude isn't the Justice League what you all want in the end?" Nightwing and Raven glare at Unique while Cyborg and Starfire smile and Psykick uses her powers flipping a coin totally ignoring what was going on.

"Not all of us. I'd just be, no, he can't be."

"Huh?" Every one is confused.

"I'd only be invited if Batman was retiring. I'd be his replacement."

"But he can't retire he's Batman! The Justice League with out Batman isn't the Justice League."

"He can do what ever he wants Cyborg. He always has."

"So are you going?"

"I don't know Starfire."

"We can go too right?" Cyborg has visions of meeting the greatest heroes on Earth.

"No. It says go alone."

"Oh."

"I better go. I'll go and tell them no. I'm the leader of the Titans not some third rate Justice League member replacing Batman. I can just see them treating me like crap because I'm the new kid. As a Titan, even a new member or just a friend, you are a Titan and treated as such." He motions towards Psykick and Unique.

"You don't know that. They might treat you just like Batman or better. Dude if they invite you in I, I mean, sure we'd miss you but man they're the Justice League! Don't tell me you never thought of becoming one."

"I stopped thinking about that years ago. I'm now the leader of the Titans and will stay the leader. If you think being a junior member of the Justice League is so great I'll recommend you."

"Really? Dude, sweet." Nightwing nearly grabs a batarang and throw it at Cyborg but stays in control.

"I'll take the T Ship so I can get there and back as fast as possible."

"Could I follow you? I will not go to the Justice League but will be close."

"I'm sorry Star but, well, why not? I'm telling them no what do I care if I don't go alone?" She gives out a girlish squeal.

"How come she can go and I can't?"

"Cyborg if you start doing what Star does maybe he will." Every one but Starfire and Raven blush at Unique's comment.

"I, we, we aren't, we never, it isn't like that."

"Really Nighty? But hasn't she been sleeping in your room since you came back?"

"I, well yes but," Raven's eyes glow.

"Sorry, just saying they've dated for years and have," Raven's eyes glow darker. "Shutting up."

"Starfire and I will go and be back by tonight. If not we'll send you a message. I will be back by tomorrow morning no matter what. They're starting the trial for Barbara and I'm testifying."

"Bring me back a t shirt." Nightwing doesn't respond as he and Starfire leave for the T Ship.

**Several Hours Later in D.C.**

The T Ship lands outside of the Capitol and Nightwing gets out. "Starfire I'll send a signal if I need help."

"But these are heroes."

"Yeah but they get what they want. If they want me as a member and I say no then I might need help. Avoid Superman no one can take him."

"Yes Dick." She hugs him. "Please soon be back."

"I'll try." He hugs her then lets go so he can activate his rockets and take off.

**Justice League Headquarters**

Nightwing lands outside of the doors. Pictures flash from the tourists lined up. "Who is it? Is that Batman?"

"No, can't be. Maybe it is a new one? Or a villain!"

"No way no one would attack the headquarters of the Justice League." Nightwing continues forward when the doors open and he steps inside.

He is surprised when he sees Aqualad and Kid Flash. "You guys got the same letters?" Both nod.

"I wonder who else got one. Maybe Speedy since he was Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Yeah, maybe. But wouldn't he be here now? Aqualad did he get a letter?" He shrugs his shoulders. "So now what?"

"Now you come in to the inner sanctum." The three turn and see Martian Manhunter with a young martian girl they didn't recognize. "Any and all recording devices will not work neither will your Titan communicators."

"So if we need help the only way is fighting until we get back out here?"

"There will be no need for fighting Nightwing trust me." Martian Manhunter puts a hand on the shoulder of the martian girl. "This is my niece. She is new to Earth but has also been given the same invitation. M'gann M'orzz is her name but as a member of the Justice League she will be known as Miss Martian."

"M'gann M'orzz? Sounds like Megan Morse if you translate it to human." Kid Flash laughs a little at his joke. "So uh, welcome to Earth and stuff."

"Thank you." She smiles shyly and sticks close to her uncle as he leads them deeper in to the headquarters.

**Inner Sanctum**

They walk out in to a conference room. Superman, Batman, Flash, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman are waiting for them. "Hello young heroes and welcome to the inner sanctum of the Justice League Headquarters."

"Wow, Superman." Aqualad is in awe.

"The four of you have been given a great honor. You will become the youngest members of the Justice League. You will be full fledged members given all of the League's accommodations and be treated as adults." Nightwing stares at Batman wondering what was going on. "You will also be held responsible as adults. You must take this great power and honor and handle it with great care and responsibility."

Batman stands up. "You are wondering why you are here." He looks directly at Nightwing. "Several members of the Justice League are retiring for an indefinite amount of time. I am one of them. Aquaman is another. And as you may have figured out the Flash and Martian Manhunter are the other two."

"What? Why are you retiring?" Aqualad sounds hurt.

"I as the others have matters more important than being a member of the Justice League. And so you have been called up as not replacements but as new full members."

"Ha, bull. The _real_ members quit so you want them replaced with the old side kicks. Well guess what? No. I'm not his side kick any more I have no obligation for taking over his spot. I am the leader of my own team and won't leave them."

"Nigthwing we understand you and Batman have had problems in the past but this is a great honor. Will you really deny becoming a member of the Justice League because of a fight you had with Batman several years ago? As a member you would have the full support of the Justice League. I would be a call away."

"I don't need you Superman. We've done well enough on our own. We've fought demons, aliens, and mutants just like you."

"Didn't a member of the Titans die recently? And didn't several others leave because of it?"

"Oh thanks Batman for telling them every thing."

"I didn't the Justice League keeps track of the Titans."

"What ever." Nightwing looks back at the door. "If that is all I'm going home."

"But, you can't." Others gasp as Nightwing gives Superman a rude gesture.

"I was a sidekick for years. I'm done with it."

"Nightwing you are being immature and rash."

"I am being my own person. If you had cared you would know I would say no."

"But dude this is the Justice League."

"You can join them if you want Aqualad. You too Kid Flash."

"I'm not so sure. I mean they invited me but they aren't inviting Jinx."

"Kid Flash you won't be cut off from your girlfriend."

"Fiance actually. Guys might try doing a better job of keeping track." He smirks.

"Kid Flash don't let your other head cloud up your big head. With your speed I'm sure you could still visit her several times a month."

"Several times a month? She's my blushing bride..." He stops and thinks for a second. "Ok she isn't blushing but still. You guys aren't separating us."

"Kid Flash we can't risk making her a member. She was once your enemy and can't be trusted. Again we won't ban you from seeing her."

"Of course you won't I don't think I'd like being my mentor's replacement. Sorry you did a lot for me but I could never fill your red flashy shoes."

"That's fine Kid Flash. I wasn't sure you would accept any ways."

"But, no. Batman, Flash, talk with them. They must become members."

"Uh, what about my niece?"

"What about her?"

"We've invited her but we haven't asked her if she wishes too become a member."

"Well as the only other living green martian wouldn't she want this? Be near the only other living member of her species?"

"Maybe. But she's never been much of a fighter and I don't think she could handle what we do. I told her it is her choice."

"Well?"

"I, well, it is a great honor and I thank you but I am no hero. I do not have the skills I am sure you expect of a member."

"We can train you."

"My uncle has said so but I have also been shown what you do. I could not meet those expectations for many months if not more than a year on this planet. I am sorry but I must also say no. But I hope in the future I may be asked again when I have gained the skills and experience needed."

"But, this, this is not how we planned it. You can't say no. We're the Justice League." Superman looks back and forth between Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Nightwing.

"Well, sorry guys but this is the Justice League I'm gonna be a member." Aqualad steps forward. "Yeah, I'm a member." He takes his Titan Communicator out and tosses it to Nightwing. "I won't need that any more."

"Your choice. Unlike the Justice League I won't make veiled threats."

"We are not making veiled threats."

"So you're making overt threats?"

"No! What is wrong with you? Nightwing I know you and Batman have a history but the Justice League is not your partnership. You will be a member of the Justice League not a sidekick or his subordinate. What else do you want?"

"Nothing. I have what I want why would I trade in what I want for some thing I don't? This isn't a great honor you guys have four members leaving and had to pull some thing out of a hat. Our names came out of it so you invited us."

"Nightwing this is not up for negotiation!"

"Superman, he said no. Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian may leave. Aqualad welcome too the Justice League. Martian Manhunter can you please show the others out. Also, Nightwing, talk with Miss Martian."

"Huh?" Nightwing looks over at her wondering why Batman gave him such a strange request.

**Outside of Justice League Headquarters**

Nightwing walks past the flashing cameras with Kid Flash and Miss Martian. She gets close to and grabs Nightwing's arm. "They are not attacking are they?"

"No, just fans." He pulls his arm free. "Why should I talk with you?"

"Not here we must be farther away."

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me." Nightwing activates his rockets and takes off with Miss Martian following.

Kid Flash watches them leave. "Well, guess I'm going home. Oh no, don't invite me and my fiance over. Oh I couldn't dare impose myself on you Nightwing." He takes off in a flash east across the ocean for Paris.

Near the T Ship Nightwing lands and Miss Martian lands behind him. Starfire sees them and flies over. "Hello, who are you?" She lands close to Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece. You are Starfire correct?" She nods. "Greetings Tamaranian."

"Thank you and hello Miss Martian."

"Your outfit is quite colorful." Miss Martian's clothes change matching Starfire's as best it could.

"Starfire, could you give us a few minutes?"

"Yes," She flies back to the T Ship.

"So, why?"

"A warning from Batman for you. Superman has changed."

"How?"

"They aren't sure. Superman was shot with a kryptonite bullet and hit in the heart. He nearly died. Since then he has become more violent. While some members have sided with his more violent ways others have not."

"Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and your uncle."

"Yes. They fear his near death experience has caused these changes and can't be stopped. My uncle invited me here so I could warn you and keep a connection with him."

"How?" She taps her head.

"Psychic link."

"Any other powers?"

"Yes. Do you know what my uncle can do? I can do the majority of that but not as effectively. I am not a fighter."

"But your uncle invited you any ways?"

"Yes. Because of our psychic powers and so I could learn from the Titans. If I can join you."

"I, I don't know. You could be a spy for Superman."

"I could, yes. He also told me that you are suspicious of Batman and his friends. You have had a history with him and he is a member of the Justice League. But he is one of the members who wants Superman stopped. He asked me too give you this." Miss Martian pulls a lead lined box out and hands it to Nightwing. He opens it and sees a small bar of kryptonite.

"Whoa." Nightwing closes the box. "But he's Superman. What could we do?"

"I don't know. My uncle hopes that by staying with you I will gain the skills I need in case drastic action must be taken. He feels I am needed."

"I, well, you'll be on notice. We can't trust you but we will help you train. If things are as serious with Superman as you say we will need all the help we can get. But again you will be on notice. If I suspect you're a spy we will kick you out."

"I accept your conditions."

"Now, I have a few, a lot, of questions. First, why did they call you one of the last green martians? Are there other martians?"

"Yes, green and white. There was a civil war and the white martians won. "

"Second, how come you speak so well if you only just got here?"

"My psychic powers allow it. I read the mind of a human, Flash, and learned your language, cultures, history, so forth. But only what he knew."

"Why didn't you read your uncle's mind?"

"It is difficult as he is more experienced. I am not a hero I am not skilled. Even allowing it his internal defenses would have blocked me."

"What do you eat? Do you sleep? Uh, you can change your clothes with your powers?"

"I eat proteins mostly and yes I sleep. And I can shape shift though not like my uncle, yet. He is hoping my time with you will give me the skills that will make me a future member of the Justice League."

"Well for now you're a guest of the Titans. Again you're on notice. If I suspect you are working with the Justice League I will kick you out."

"I accept, thank you." They go over to the T Ship.

"Starfire keep an eye on her."

"May I keep both on her?" Nightwing nods.

**Oz Corporation**

Charlotte melds through the door. "Hello Ozwalider."

"What are you doing here?" She closes her eyes and concentrates forming in to the secretary.

"I'm bored. I saw a couple of the Titans leave earlier. One of them is my next target."

"Next? Didn't you already fail with one of them?"

"I chose the wrong one. Your files on the Titans are incomplete."

"Not my problem."

"Well until they get back I'm bored. And I noticed how you stare at your secretary." She undoes a button on the blouse. "So how about you get what you want, I kill ten minutes of boredom, and you don't get sued for sexual harassment." He chuckles.

"Only ten minutes? I have an hour lunch coming up how about we see if I can finish you off before time is up?"

**Jump City**

Psykick is following a car down an alley when it stops. Two guys get out and open the trunk revealing two duffel bags. She watches them go in to a building.

She flies through a broken window and sees the two open the duffel bags. "The coke is all there where's the money?"

"Right here." The man waiting for the two pulls out a gun and shoots them.

Psykick uses her powers and breaks the arm holding the gun. "Aaaa!" He grabs at his arm.

"That wasn't very nice. You didn't even give them a chance for begging." She flies down and picks the gun up.

"No! You can't do this."

"Do what?" She aims the gun at him.

"Heroes don't do this."

"What heroes?"

"Titans!" She smirks.

"I am a Red Titan of Moscow."

"This isn't Moscow." He backs away as she keeps the gun raised.

"Well you see my boyfriend was killed recently and he was the other Red Titan of Moscow. He was killed in this city. And you know what? If the bastard who shot him had been killed then my boyfriend would still be alive." She looks over at the two dead drug dealers. "If some one had killed you then they would still be alive."

"They were scum! I, I'm helping you clean up the city, really."

"By taking the drugs and dealing them for yourself?"

"No, I'm not doing that. I'm one of many tired of the crime in this city. We decided we would take action. No more pedophiles getting probation no more drug dealers getting slaps on the wrist. These monsters deserve death and we will bring it!"

"We? We who?"

"PAC, People Against Crime."

"And if I believed you?"

"Please, I, I need a hospital." She focuses on his arm resetting the bone.

"It should heal if you get a cast on it. But I'll be keeping an eye on you and these other PAC members. If I find out you were lying I'll hunt you down and kill you." She uses her powers and crushes the gun when she hears sirens. "Some one reported the gun shots. Get out of here and leave the drugs here."

"Yes, of course." The man scurries out of the building as Psykick flies out through the window before the police arrive.

**Titan Tower Later That Day**

The T Ship lands on the roof. The Titans are waiting as Nightwing had contacted them before getting there. Miss Martian comes out of a pod and lands in front of the others. "Um, hello." She keeps her eyes down.

"So you're Miss Martian? Are you really the niece of Martian Manhunter?" She nods. "Cool!" Cyborg walks over with his hand out. "Uh, on Earth," She sticks her hand out and shakes his.

"I know the custom of welcome."

"Nightwing what happened? Why is she here?"

"Titans we have a problem. Superman was shot in the heart with a kryptonite bullet."

"What? He died?"

"No Cyborg. He lived but he changed. He's gotten violent. Too violent."

"Ok. So, what do we do?"

"Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter are retiring. But it is just part of a plan. This way they can get away from Superman while they make other plans on how they can handle Superman."

"But no one can."

"Yes, we can. I have some kryptonite. I'm not sure if it will be any good since he was shot in the heart and lived but it would sap him of his powers."

"Ok and then what? We're the Titans they're the Justice League."

"We are the Titans but Superman is not the Justice League. Others like Red Tornado and Green Lantern are siding with Superman. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were invited so they could take the place of those retiring."

"Not Speedy?"

"No since Green Arrow is on Superman's side. Kid Flash said no but Aqualad agreed."

"And she also said no?" He nods. "Well uh, we have some open rooms but you might want them redecorated."

"She can use my room as I am not using it." Starfire smiles at Miss Martian. "

"And?" Raven keeps her eye on Nightwing as her eyes glow. _"What aren't you telling us?"_

"_It is bad. They think Superman really has changed. I've been wondering if he might be possessed by a demon."_

"_It could happen if he died. Even if for only a few seconds. I never knew I had been possessed by Deathstroke and Unique didn't know she was possessed until weeks later."_

"_So what do we do? Can we do an exorcism?"_

"_Do I look like a priest? I'm not sure. If it weren't for the Dealer I'd most likely still be possessed. But maybe if we could incapacitate him I could see if he were possessed. And if he is then work a way of getting the demon out of him."_

"_And if he isn't possessed?"_

"_Death can change you in ways some might not think possible. Maybe he decided playing nice wasn't working any more."_

"_Making them serve time in prison is not playing nice. Killing them gives them the easy way out."_

"_Is that what you'll testify during the trial?"_

"_Barbara should spend the rest of her life in a cell." _Nightwing shakes his head as he starts feeling dizzy. "Titans I want some one watching Miss Martian at all times." Unique raises her hand.

"Can we just call her M? Miss Martian sounds stupid."

"My name is stupid?"

"Did you pick it?"

"Well, no. My martian name is M'gann M'orzz."

"Megan Morse? Yeah, I like M better then Miss Martian. I mean, if you ever got married would you then be Mrs. Martian?"

"I don't know. I do not plan on marrying so that should not be a problem." She smiles at Unique who laughs.

"She's got a funny side not bad. Can I take first watch?"

"No."

"Come on Raven I'll behave."

"Fine. But I'll keep focused on you." Raven and the others go in to the Tower.

**A/N And so we have a new member. Well, sorta a member. Is M on the up and up? Also, I am going with M because calling her Miss Martian all the time is stupid. And as for Superman is he possessed or just fed up with things? Same for Psykick. Has losing Red X really set her over the edge? Would she really kill some one if a Titan didn't stop her, or the PAC member didn't have time for explaining? Also, the PAC idea I think is pretty cool. People fed up with all the crime deciding they will do some thing about it. How many are there? How far will they take it? Will the Titans stop them? Would Psykick protect them if the Titans did try? And then there is Ozwalider, president of Oz Corporation. Who is he? What is he running? We must wait and see! In two weeks, maybe. I'm busy with work, was sick Wednesday through Friday and didn't get any writing done. Head hurt too much for staring at a screen. And I'm working on my Animorphs(2 books up so far, working on #3. **


	71. Chapter 71

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 3: Testify**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Gotham**

Nightwing lands outside of the entrance to the Batcave. He goes in using the old passcodes. "He still hasn't changed his codes." He goes inside.

Batman was waiting for him. "Dick what are you doing here?"

"What is the big idea? Giving me Kryptonite? What should we do assassinate Superman? Do the job Lex Luthor and others have tried for years?"

"That is only a final option, if I fail."

"So you'll assassinate Superman?"

"If I must. He, again today, he lobotomized some one."

"What! Who?"

"Howler. She was the fourth person he's done this too."

"Well, that, he can't do that."

"Yes he can. He uses his laser vision and burns part of the frontal lobe."

"But the law says he can't."

"Who will arrest him? And he plays it up for the media. These people had been given countless chances now he is fixing them in a way the law couldn't."

"Lobotomizing them makes them less than human. He, he might as well be killing them."

"It is the next step. Why I gave you the Kryptonite and asked for Miss Martian."

"M, we just call her M."

"She is strong. Even stronger then her uncle. She just doesn't know it yet. Please train her in case we need her."

"We still aren't sure if we should trust her."

"Then be sure now."

"You can't give me orders."

"Dick I'm not giving you an order I'm telling you if you want too live trust her! If Superman has changed in a way we can't stop then we must stop Superman himself. Do you understand? Superman is strong, fast, and damn it he was shot in the heart and didn't die we don't know if he can be killed any more."

"We have a theory. Raven suspects he did die but was possessed by a demon. If so we may have a way of saving him."

"A demon? Wouldn't he know?"

"No. Raven didn't know she was possessed and neither did Unique. Superman may still be innocent. We can save him."

"And if it isn't a demon? He is making the argument others have for years. Why fight, why lock them up, when they will just escape again? It is the wrong way but others will make the argument for it."

"And they will still be wrong. Justice is dealt by keeping them in cells. Death is the easy way out. Lock them up and keep them there alone eating what ever crap they serve in prison for life."

"Exactly. And if Superman is possessed is there any way of finding out?"

"Raven can search his soul but he would need too be knocked out."

"Which we can't do."

"Can't even drug him?" Batman shakes his head. "Then I don't know. Batman, Bruce, killing Superman can't be the answer. Even if he is possessed the death of Superman will upset millions. And the villains afraid of him will start coming out. Even worse if any one finds out it was a Titan or Justice League member."

"I know and I know. Why we must find another way. But if we can't, I, he is the most powerful of any mutant or alien I know of. If he decides too he could take over the world. No one could stop him. Dick if I fail I'm sorry for putting the weight of the world on you."

"I've saved the world before I can do it again. With out killing."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Nightwing starts leaving when Batman puts a hand on his shoulder.

"About Barbara, you're testifying aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You don't want her executed."

"Not even the state can do that."

"She could reveal our identities."

"So? Did she contact you?"

"Yes. Either break her out or she reveals our true identities. I told her no but if she does reveal our identities it could make both our lives difficult."

"So lie or use the robot Batman. Heck use it before she testifies. That way they will know she is lying. Make it flashy so the media knows about it."

"Already have it planned later today."

"Of course you do I forgot who I was talking too." Nighwing sighs. "How did you know I would say no?"

"Of course you would. You respect me but you hated being my partner at the end of our relationship."

"Partner? I was a sidekick who had no say in what we did. You said jump and I did because I had too. Now I have partners in the Titans not sidekicks."

"As I said. I needed you too come here so M could go back with you and give you my message. Superman is suspicious of my retirement so I needed another way of warning you. You shouldn't have come here."

"Well too bad. I'll make sure I leave in a hurry in case he is watching."

"He is, always. The Watchtower Justice League satellite has been focused on certain places. Gotham being one of them."

"Can he hear us?"

"Not in here but I know he has some planted outside of the entrance."

"Then I'll make sure he isn't made suspicious." Nightwing activates his rockets and takes off down the tunnel.

Before he reaches the exit he lands and walks out slowly. "No! I won't become a member of the Justice League! I'm sorry you feel guilty for retiring but I'm not taking your place! Don't contact me again unless it involves the Titans and NOT the Justice League!" When he leaves the cave he reactivates his rockets and takes off for the T Ship he parked several miles away.

**Jump City**

A PAC member watches a large white man hit a woman. "This isn't enough!"

"I'm sorry but no one was out last night."

"That isn't my problem! I own you and you will do as I tell you. Or," He pulls his hand back then smacks her. "Make sure you bring me double tonight."

"I'll try, I swear." The pimp turns and as he leaves the PAC member pulls a gun out and shoots him. "Aaaa!" Her high pitched scream scared the PAC member and they run away.

**Titan Tower**

Unique sneaks out of Raven's room while Raven sleeps. She walks down the hall to Starfire's room and knocks. M opens it and sees her. "Hello, Unique, correct?"

"Yeah, hey. Sorry for saying your other name was stupid earlier."

"It was a stupid name. I'm not from Earth and I can't really have a secret identity. I've heard my name is a lot like the Earth name Meagan Morse."

"It is?" M nods. "Yeah, I think M really suits you better."

"As do I. Thank you for suggesting the name change. I wanted it changed earlier but my uncle thought it would be better."

"Hey, you're a Titan now you can do what you want."

"But I understand you are not a Titan but a friend of the one called Raven."

"She invited me because she could. She didn't ask the others for permission."

"I've also been given advice from Raven not too trust you when you are alone. You are dangerous. Of course no one here knows I am a lot tougher than I look."

"I bet you are. I've read stuff on your uncle he seems pretty cool."

"The coolest green martian there is." M smiles. "And I'm the second coolest."

"There is that funny bone I heard earlier. Raven is sleeping and I'm bored wanna go out? Meet some humans? I'll show you around town and maybe we can find some cute boys."

"Boys? Like any human boy would find me what Flash calls hot."

"Girl you gotta get some new info. Can you read my mind? And make sure you get all the juicy parts." M places a hand on Unique's forehead and concentrates.

"Men are what you call pigs. Although I will not be doing any of the things I saw you doing with any human boys, or girls, I think I would enjoy seeing more of this city."

"Then come on! You can fly right? Lets go to the roof and get out of here." M and Unique go up to the roof and do just that.

**Later that Night**

Nightwing lands the T Ship at the Tower and goes to his room. Starfire is on his bed sleeping with her head hanging over the foot of his bed. He takes his uniform off and gets in sleepwear then lies down the normal way and quickly falls asleep.

**Jump City**

Unique and M go in through a skylight of a club. "You see what those girls over there are wearing?" Unique points and M sees. "Can you make your outfit like that?"

"I can get close." She closes her eyes and her clothes morph. "Better?"

"Awesome! You check my dance moves?"

"Yes."

"You are too cool. Why couldn't I have gotten your powers?" Unique and M go out on to the dance floor.

**Crime Scene**

Several police officers block off the apartment steps as another questions a witness. "How did you know the victim?"

"I, he's just a friend. I didn't see who did it I swear."

"Uh huh." He looks at her eyes. "Drug addict and I'm guessing he was your dealer."

"No! I, no." She starts shaking nervously. "He was my pimp."

"He give you that shiner?" She nods. "Was it self defense?"

"I didn't shoot him I swear. He was leaving and then he, he just, there was a gun shot and he fell down."

"Right. We'll take you to the station so we can keep an eye on you while the crime scene unit investigates."

**Early the Next Morning**

Raven wakes up and looks at the clock. "Only four?" She sits up and yawns. "Unique are you," She realizes Unique wasn't in her room. "Maybe she left her trance because she needed some water." Raven quickly leaves her room and looks for Unique.

**Jump City**

Unique takes a drunken and stoned dancer in to a girls bathroom. "Give me some of that."

"Some of what?" The dancer's eyes are bloodshot and move around randomly.

"What is in your blood." Unique bites them on the neck.

M sits down on the roof of the building. "This music sucks. She may enjoy it but all it is doing is giving me a headache."

**Titan Tower**

Raven closes her eyes and focuses on her powers. Having just woken up her mind is still a little cloudy from sleep. "I can't feel the demon. She left the Tower." She forms a portal and steps through it.

**Jump City**

Unique pulls away from her victim. "Meh, you'll live." The person laughs with no idea what just happened. "And I'm feeling it." She stares at her hand. "Cool. I missed this." She walks out of the bathroom still staring at her hand.

Raven focuses on the city until she detects a demonic aura. "Don't fear the worst. She is still partially human. She is your friend." Raven flies towards Unique.

When she reaches the club she sees M sitting on the roof. "What are you doing out here?"

"The music made my head hurt. She loves it though."

"How do you know?"

"I read parts of her mind. The demon blocked me but the parts she focused on I could see. Dancing, music, boys and girls."

"Did she kill any one?"

"No, of course not. She respects you too much and needs your friendship. She doesn't get why you can't trust her she's followed your rules since she came here."

"I, I fear the demon."

"She knows that too. You are her only close friend since her change."

"You know her better than I do. I couldn't get inside her mind the demon blocked me completely." M shakes her head.

"I just saw what she focused on. She hoped she would get back before you woke up so you wouldn't get mad. She cares about what you think and doesn't want you mad. In fact she went out tonight so she could prove she could go out and have fun with out any thing bad happening."

"But if she didn't want caught how would I know?"

"I didn't see that part. Maybe she doesn't know."

"I, I'll let her go but keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't hurt any one."

"She has things you humans consider fun not painful on her mind."

"I'm only half human."

"She sees you as human. She doesn't care about your demon parts." M looks through the skylight. "I see her now. I'll convince her too go back if you want."

"Give me a minute." Raven forms in to a black mass of energy and flies back towards the Tower.

**Two hours later**

Nightwing's alarm goes off. "Already?" He yawns. "I better get ready."

"Nightwing?" Starfire sits up and yawns. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm too nervous for food."

"Then maybe I should sing the Tamaranian song of relaxation?"

"No, it, I'm nervous about testifying at her trial. I know what I'll say will pile on the evidence for the state. I know they want the death penalty. But I can't lie or hold back or she could be found not guilty and be released."

"Nightwing, Dick," Starfire puts a hand on his. "If she is released, ever, she will come after us again. She may hurt you or worse. I can not let that happen." She hugs him tightly then lets go. "Please do not be nervous please say what must be said."

"I will Starfire don't worry."

"But I do." She yawns again. "I can make the eggs and burnt bread while you ready."

"I uh, thanks Star."

**Several Hours Later**

Nightwing sits in the witness stand. "Name?" The question Nightwing had feared but planned for.

"Nightwing."

"Real name?"

"Nightwing."

"Your honor make the witness answer."

"Answer the question."

"Nightwing. Really, my legal name is Nightwing." He pulls out an ID card. "I had it legally changed."

"Fine, your name before that?"

"Robin, also legal name." The prosecutor stands up.

"Your honor what is the purpose of these questions? He is here as a witness. If the defense wants too play twenty questions they better be about the crime their client is on trial for."

"Sustained. Move on."

"How did you know the defendant?"

"From when we worked together in Gotham."

"So you worked with a killer? Why should we take your word on any thing?"

"Barbara wasn't a killer back then. She was Batgirl in Gotham."

"Until?"

"I, she, she was shot by the Joker and paralyzed."

"But she walks now. Is this some miracle of God?"

"Objection your honor."

"Sustained, again. Keep this on track."

"Your honor this so called hero worked with the defendant. If she is a killer and monster as the prosecution claims then a friend of hers can't be considered reliable. Especially if the two formally dated and had a relationship. One that ended badly."

"It didn't end badly it just ended."

"Ha, tell the truth Dick." The judge uses the gavel.

"Keep your client under control."

"Screw that! His name is Dick Grayson the adopted son of Bruce Wayne who is Batman!" Nightwing starts sweating under his cowl.

"Objection your honor!"

"Sustained! If the defense can not keep their client under control she will be removed from the court room!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I can take you to the Bat Cave under the Wayne mansion!"

"I know you've entered a defense of insanity but this is not acceptable."

"I'm not crazy! Let me take you! I'll even write out a map and prove it!" The judge slams the gavel.

"Out! Bailiff remove the defendant."

"No! I swear! Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

"Then how did Batman save Bruce Wayne last night at a charity event?"

"He is tricking you! I'm not crazy I swear I'm not crazy!"

"Get her out of here!" The defense yells this as she was blowing their insanity plea. "I, I would like it known most clinically insane people do not know they are insane."

Nightwing takes a sigh of relief. His plans for hiding his identity had worked. Batman's plan for hiding his had worked. Now was time for testifying against his old friend.

**Titan Tower**

Raven watches Unique. "So, have fun last night?"

"I, you know huh?"

"Yes. And I know you didn't kill any one. You behaved with out me being around."

"Well, I can you know. Even back in New York before I met you I didn't always kill what I fu, er, had fun with." Unique rolls her eyes. "I know, cursing is bad."

"It isn't bad it is unnecessary. You sound immature when you use them."

"Yes mom." Unique laughs. "So you're not mad?"

"No. I worry about the demon inside of you."

"I know I know but I can control him. He's a big wimp."

"He's a demon!" The air gets warmer. "Don't take him lightly."

"Again I know. Sorry I made you worry but hey I can control myself. If I was the monster you worried about every one at that party would be dead."

"I'm sure M could have stopped you."

"So you know she was there too huh? Hey, she needs too get out and meet humans. Keeping her locked up in Starfire's room is no way we should be treating guests."

"We don't know if she can be trusted."

"Sure we can. I'm a great judge of character. Why just last night I had this tasty little crumpet all alone and knew she wouldn't pull a knife and stab me to death."

"You didn't feed did you?"

"Nope. Cross my heart and all that."

"Good. I, please don't sneak out again. If you want out let me know. As long as you behave and come when called you can go out."

"Cool!" Unique hugs Raven. "Wanna come next time?" Raven stays quiet and Unique pouts.

"Maybe. We still have that mutant that attacked you on the loose. And some one is going around killing drug dealers and other criminals. And if Superman has become possessed by a demon he could be the biggest threat Earth ever faced."

"So some fun between death and destruction and the dead bodies left behind is just what you need sister." Unique laughs as Raven smiles.

**After Testifying**

Nightwing leaves the courtroom after staying and listening too the psychiatrists the defense hired. He knew they were being paid off. But deep down inside he knew he hoped the lies they told would spare Barbara the needle. "Hey," He looks up and sees Barbara holding a gun.

"No, how did you," She fires hitting him in the chest.

"I know your suit is bulletproof but that still must hurt." Barbara laughs then runs with the panicking crowd escaping.

When he recovers he hurries back inside the courtroom. He sees the bailiff that took Barbara away. "Where is she? How did she escape?"

"How did who escape?"

"Barbara!"

"She didn't escape. We got her locked in her cell."

"Show me."

"She isn't allowed guests."

"She just shot me so I want proof she either is or isn't in her cell!"

"She can't have shot you. I'll prove it." The bailiff leads Nightwing towards a different part of the building.

When they get to the cells he sees Barbara chained to the chair she was sitting in. "We aren't taking any risks with her. She is locked up at all times."

"But, I, I saw her. I saw you, you shot me."

"And why would I do that? If I shot any one it would be that alien freak you're with." She spits at him. "I can't believe you had your name legally changed to Nightwing. You think you're so smart but some one will talk. Some one will tell some one who tells some one who would love me leading them in to Batman's cave. They'll bust me out and I'll be a free woman again." She laughs. "Or will you stop me? Once and for all."

"I can't do that."

"Fine then let the state pump me so full of poison it shoots out my eyes."

"I'm testifying during sentencing. I'll ask for life in prison."

"I'm sure you will Dick. Still the Boy Blunder after all these years. When will you grow up and become a man?"

"I am a man. A child kills because that is easy." Nightwing leaves with one big question on his mind. Who was the Barbara that shot him?

**A/N Ok, I know not much action just a lot of story. Nightwing dealing with the trial of Barbara and what is going on with Superman. See some of M who I've made it so she isn't a green version of Starfire. She read the Flash's mind and now Unique's, even if only certain parts. She knows the language and slang. As for Unique, for those of you who didn't catch it she lied to Raven about not feeding. Maybe she doesn't count it as feeding because she let the person live? And I wanted a moment between Nightwing and Starfire alone in his room so we can see the dynamic they have going. Why? Because I have some thing planned! Mwahaha! Wait and see! Also check out my Animorphs if you want!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 4: Trapper**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Jump City**

Unique dances and grinds in a nightclub while Raven sits in a corner sipping on her soda. She tries not too watch Unique but can't help it. As long as her friend had a demon inside of her Raven couldn't feel at ease.

**Elsewhere...**

Cyborg keeps an eye on the club with a high tech pair of spy gear. Designed for detecting mutants and aliens he hoped it would detect the assassin sent after Unique before. The Titans had been making more public appearances hoping it would lure the assassin out.

**Elsewhere...**

Starfire, Psykick, and Nightwing land near several police vehicles. "What happened?"

"An eye witness reported an older woman, mid to late fifties, pulled a large handgun out and shout these two." He points at the bodies on the ground.

"Why?"

"They're real names are Tom and Devon but better known as the wonder twins. If you wanted any drug or other illegal substance they could get it."

"So they were drug dealers."

"Yes. But they weren't mugging the older woman or any thing the witness saw. They had just dealt to some one in a car and were going back to the stairway when the old woman came out of the shadows and shot them."

"Another random stranger shooting a criminal making themselves criminals."

"Heh," The officer looks back at the bodies. "They're doing the world a favor. Those two were in and out of lock up so much I'm not sure where they spent more time."

"It doesn't matter. Murder, killing, is never the answer."

_Insert Lyrics_

**Nightclub**

The floor shimmers unnaturally. Unique feels it first and her fangs come out. "Come on give me another shot." She shoves the guy she had been dancing with just in time as a spike shoots up from the floor through her stomach. "Raven!"

"Titans now!"

"What? I never saw it." Cyborg sets the headset down and gets off of the roof.

Raven flies over the dancers and sees Unique. Unique had the spike in her hands holding it in place. Raven's eyes glow and her energy forms around the spike and spreads out across the floor. "I got it." Her powers dig out the floor of the club and rip it in to the air. The spike pulls out of Unique when Unique lets go and the floor forms in to Charlotte.

"It? Really? Gee nice."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"You know who I am." Charlotte laughs. "Sorry I love annoying my targets."

"Who hired you?"

"Who hired you?" Charlotte laughs even more. "I don't talk, sorry."

"When Cyborg gets here we'll put you in a containment field. You're done for." Charlotte makes a mouth with her hand.

"Blah blah blah. What are you a politician or a lawyer? Cause when you talk that is all I hear." She sticks her tongue out. "You won't keep me for long." Raven smirks.

"You can't break out of my powers."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Cyborg fights his way through the crowd of dancers getting to Raven and Charlotte. "Raven we don't have room here for it get her outside. I already set it up."

"Good. Did you see Nightwing or the others?"

"No, not yet. They were called away to a double shooting."

"Does he suspect it is the same person? Or the same group?"

"Yeah, most likely. Ok, people, out of the way!" Cyborg pushes his way through the crowd.

"I, uh, ow." Unique still had a hole in her stomach though it was healing. "Blood, please, I need blood."

"M is coming here with a pouch hold on _don't_ bite any one."

"I, I won't." Unique's fangs stay out.

**Outside of the Nightclub**

Raven starts setting Charlotte down inside of the containment field when a car explodes. Nails, screws, and other metal scrap flies out in all directions. "Aaaa!" Raven is torn through by debris as is Cyborg.

"Yoink!" Raven's energy wrapped around Charlotte protected her from the blast. The second Raven drops it Charlotte lands on the ground and melds with it escaping.

Unique runs out of the club still injured and sees the carnage. "No!" She runs over to Raven and drops on the ground near her. "No, no, she can't, demon, save her. I'll feed I don't care what she says I'll drain every bloody human in there if you can save her." Unique places her hands on Raven's chest and glows green. "_Save her!"_ The green energy moves over Raven.

M flies down with the pouch of blood and sees the destruction. "What happened? Who did this? Did the assassin do this?" No one answers her.

Unique pulls away from Raven and stands up. Her eyes glow red as her muscles bulge with demonic strength. She sniffs the air and detects blood, lots of it. Raven and Cyborg were not the only ones who had been outside of the club when the bomb went off.

M sees Unique go over to a dying person laying in the street. "No! Don't do it I have a pouch here." Unique ignores her and starts feeding. "Stop it!" M flies over and kicks Unique hard. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that."

"_You stupid alien you have no idea what you are dealing with."_ Unique leaps at M but she throws the pouch of blood at Unique. Unique, distracted by the pouch, doesn't block M's next attack an elbow to the face breaking her nose.

"I have spent a lot of time training with Nightwing." M slams her forehead in to Unique's face crushing her nose even more. "And the Flash is not that bad a fighter." She spins and uses the force kicking Unique hard in the stomach. "And I saw a couple of your moves when you let me read your mind."

"_I am a demon! I will rip your heart out and eat it."_

"No, you won't." M starts backing away. Yes she had been training but she was no fighter, yet. "I have more abilities than you know of." She becomes invisible!

"_Not fair! You alien piece of s-"_ Unique is slammed to the ground then her arms are grabbed and pulled behind her back by M.

"Raven please recover there are many injured and I know you can heal!" Raven's eyes had already opened but she hadn't yet recovered from the shock of the explosion.

Nighting, Psykick, and Starfire make it and see M pinning a glowing Unique on the ground. "What happened?"

"I do not know. I was coming with a blood pouch when I saw an explosion. Raven and Cyborg are hurt and Unique lost control." Unique continues struggling but couldn't break M's hold.

"Good job M. Raven?" Nightwing sees her sit up. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. I, Unique, Azrael." She stands up slowly. "I, I hurt. What did she do?" Raven stumbles and lands in a puddle of her own blood. "She saved me." She gets back up even slower.

"Raven, Cyborg's hurt." Nightwing puts her arm around his shoulders giving her support as they walked over to Cyborg.

He helps her kneel down so she can use her powers healing Cyborg. "Ow, that was close." Cyborg checks himself over.

"Raven, there are others."

"I know." With Nightwing's help she goes and heals several others but not all could be saved.

**Back at the Tower**

They sit around the living room. Unique sticks close to Raven. "Charlotte wasn't worried about it. She knew she would escape. It was a trap."

"They knew we were setting one and set one up for us. I should have seen it coming. I have too much going on. Superman, these strange normal citizens killing criminals, Barbara's trial, and this assassin. And then there is the other Barbara who shot me."

"We don't know that. It could have been some one who looked like her." Nightwing glares at Raven.

"I know what Barbara looks like and I know it was her!"

"Yes, well, we failed with the assassin. We can't make her come to us. She will pick the time and place."

"And I don't get why we're worrying about the normal citizens killing criminals." Psykick looks out the window. "Let them clean up the streets."

"Psykick, Titans don't kill and we don't support others who kill."

"Because of Batman's rules. Maybe you should have been this new Superman's sidekick. Then we'd really be cleaning up the streets."

"No! Psykick, you, you lost Red X but don't lose yourself. You joined us and helped us because you wanted too."

"No I didn't."

"What?" Every one was confused.

"Deathstroke gave me orders. Join you guys and destroy you from the inside. But oh, how long ago was it? When Mad Max blew that apartment up and some thing went through my brain. I lost my memories. But one day they came back and you know what? I saw the writing on the wall. You would win, he would lose, so I saved my neck and played goody two shoes. And what did that get me?" Tears form in her eyes. "I never would have dated that idiot and fallen in love and lost him!" Her powers lift the couch then drop it when she regains control.

"Psykick, I'm sorry. I, it, if he had been using normal bullets Red X would have lived. But they were using armor piercing high velocity rounds."

"If you had killed him earlier Red X would still be alive!" Psykick's powers hit Nightwing in the chest sending him flying backwards in to the kitchen.

"Stop!" Starfire throws an energy orb hitting Psykick. "Friend do not get angry at us for doing what is right."

"Psykick, calm down." M holds her hand up. "I'm an empath and I can feel your pain. I couldn't imagine losing some one that could make me feel that way." Tears start flowing from her eyes. "Please calm, calm down, now."

"..." Psykick turns and walks over to the window. "I need some air." She uses her powers and smashes the window so she can fly out of the Tower.

Starfire and M start going after her when Nightwing calls out. "No, let her go."

"She'll be fine. Just give her time. She hasn't gotten over his death. She might never get over it." Raven puts a hand on Unique's shoulder. "We have a bigger problem."

"I didn't kill any one. I, they were dead what did it matter if I fed on a dead person's blood?"

"I didn't mean you." Raven takes her hand off. "I am actually impressed you kept such control. But with this assassin still on the loose we must be careful. Cyborg are you sure your mutant detector works?"

"It worked on Psykick. Maybe she came from a different direction."

"Or was already there or is different. What ever she is she is dangerous. Unique did you sense her?"

"Yeah, actually I did. I pushed the cute guy I was with out of the way and waited for her attack. I wasn't expecting a spike through the gut but hey I had her."

"She let us have her. If you hadn't saved me then I couldn't have saved Cyborg. Any one else there could have been killed. Good thinking, fast thinking."

"I didn't know if I could do it. Of course I didn't do it _he _did it. And he was so hungry after I, the blood, there was so much of it."

"But you didn't kill any one else. You could have. You could have gone in and emptied that club."

"Too much work." Unique laughs lightly. "When there was pools of blood right there why go after some thing that might put up a fight?"

"And good job M." Nightwing rubs his chest where he had been hit. "You took Unique down when she was probably at her strongest."

"I used trickery."

"You still took me down sweetheart. I could hear your heartbeat but that didn't do me much good. Who knows a couple more months and you'll kick all our a-" She coughs. "Er, butts."

"Thank you all. I know I am not the best I can be but I will continue training until I am."

"We might need that sooner than later. Who knows what is going on with Superman. If it is a demon we're in a lot of trouble." Nightwing and the others leave the living room and go to bed.

**Even Later that Night...**

Charlotte meets with the president of Oz Corp. "I tried and almost got three of them. That one you have no information on saved the others some how."

"So that one is immortal and can heal others. Who all was there?"

"Cyborg, Raven, and the one we don't know. The others, Nightwing, Starfire, Psykick, and another new one showed up later. Your records are shotty. How can I do the job if I don't have all the information? We have some one who can't die and can heal others. If I had known that I would have gone with a different strategy."

"I didn't know. They keep having new members show up while old ones leave."

"So now you want me going after the ones who left? That will cost extra."

"No, just the ones who are here. If any more show up I'll pay for it."

**Three Days Later**

"Trouble!" Nightwing and Starfire are pinned down by gun fire. "Titans follow the gunshots and get here now."

"Nightwing what are they doing?" Starfire grasps her left arm. "Do they not know who we are?" Nightwing checks her wound.

"It was another trap. But I don't think it was for us." He pulls two discs out and slides them under the car they were hiding behind. When they stop a thick black smoke comes out choking the shooter's lungs. "Go!" Nightwing and Starfire run out from behind the car.

Nightwing uses his cowl and changes the vision so he can see through the smoke as Starfire flies away too safety. "Get down!" He kicks a shooter in the stomach then punches another in the head knocking them out. He turns and sees the third shooter on the ground coughing hard. He jumps on top and punches the shooter also knocking him out.

Nightwing calls Starfire back. "When Raven gets here she can heal you."

"I know." Starfire keeps her hand on the wound. "You are ok? Do not need healing?"

"No, I'm fine." Nightwing has the shooter he kicked tied up. "What were you doing? This trap wasn't set for us was it?"

"No. Those stupid PAC idiots were the targets."

"PAC?"

"Yeah, a bunch of old people running around with guns killing us. People Against Crime. And you let them! Don't mind the killing when we're the ones getting killed huh?"

"No, we do mind." Starfire sees Raven and Unique. "Raven, I am hurt can you please heal me?"

"Of course Starfire." Raven goes over and places her hands over the gunshot wound and heals it. "What happened?" She looks over at the awake shooter.

"You guys walked in to a trap meant for some one else. How about we call it even and you let us go?"

"Illegal weapons, discharging firearms within the city limits, breaking probation, and if we searched you I'm sure we would find drugs. You'll spend a couple years in prison for that." The shooter smirks.

"I can do that standing on my head."

"Not if you don't have one." Unique places her hands on either side of his head. "Back in Toledo a favorite move of mine was ripping the heads off and sticking them on the wall as a warning. I think you'll make a nice trophy." The shooter pees his pants.

"Please, you can't! You're the good guys!" She pulls her hands away.

"Just messin. Well, you did any ways." Unique laughs as Raven's eyes glow. "Sorry, I was just having fun." Unique backs away from the shooter.

After handing the shooters over to the police the Titans meet. "PAC, it is a movement. This is why we've been seeing so many of these crimes. It isn't just one or two people."

"So?" Psykick, who had dealt with the PAC before, plays with a rubik cube using her powers. "Let them do it. If they got those piss heads earlier Star wouldn't have taken a bullet."

"Killing is wrong no matter who does it."

"And yet you testifying against Barbara will get her killed."

"Psykick, please." Cyborg reaches towards her but Psykick knocks it away with her powers.

"Just saying let them go. Every drug dealer they take out could mean another kid who doesn't get hooked creating more crime."

"And when does it stop? Right now they take out drug dealers and gang members. But what if some one decides that cheaters should be next? Or gamblers? Or decide alcohol is the next great plague and start blowing up bars? You can't let some thing like this go."

"Meh, maybe."

"I think we should find the leader. If that is what we should do." M stays back, her voice quiet. "They seem like decent people who are fed up with the gangs."

"They are still killers."

"Killers with good intentions. I know I am new here on Earth but do you not see the difference Nightwing? If some one is attacked and they fight back killing the attacker are they still bad?"

"Well, no."

"That is what these people are doing. The city they live in and love is under attack by criminals and they are fighting back. While it may not be the correct way it does not make them bad people. And if killing is so wrong then how is Unique a member? From what I understand she killed dozens."

"I, that was before she met Raven and changed. As long as she stays on our path we will allow her."

"But there is no limitation on murder. She still killed dozens of people. Drug dealers, gang members, murderers."

"I, it," Raven cuts Nightwing off.

"M thank you for rationalizing it but now is not the time."

"Ok. Um, do we go back to the Tower?"

"Yeah I doubt we'll find that assassin tonight. Every one go back and get some sleep."

**Raven's Room**

Nightwing knocks on her door. Raven uses her powers and opens the door. "I, what is it?"

"M made a good point. Unique is a killer."

"So am I."

"You killed a demon."

"I killed when I was possessed by Deathstroke."

"Yes when you were possessed. Unique killed people. A lot of them. She is still a wanted criminal in Toledo."

"Ravager killed a bunch of people. She tried killing you."

"I, that,"

"That was what? Before? Well so is Unique. And do you really think you could keep her prisoner? She can draw on the demon for strength and break out. She could do a lot but she doesn't because she is my friend. Before, in Toledo, she was avenging her best friend. She was out after the men who dealt drugs to children. She was after the gangs who would shoot up a store because one person inside was wearing the wrong colors. And when she got her revenge she moved to New York City for what she called retirement. She still killed but again only criminals. She's never killed the innocent."

"It is still killing."

"Then you're a killer because we live in a state with the death penalty. Gotham is in New York they don't have it. Joker goes out and kills an entire orphanage? He gets another forty life sentences. Here? He would have been long executed."

"I, just because, I," Nightwing raises his hands in surrender. He couldn't argue against Raven. She was right. They lived in a state where people were executed. Where people were killed by the state. If he wanted too couldn't the Titans break them all out and put them somewhere else? Keep the state from giving them the needle?

"So what will you do if they give Barbara the death penalty?" Raven gets close. "We can't let her be on the loose."

"I know. I, and freezing her isn't the answer either. If some one thawed her out we'd be in just as much trouble." Raven hugs him.

"It weighs on your soul. You aren't a killer. If, if the state, it isn't your fault." Raven pulls her hood back. "I'm sorry I called you a killer. You aren't and you never will be."

"And I'm sorry for going after your friend. She, as a friend, or member of the Titans, clean slate. If I held a person's past against them then Jinx wouldn't be a member either."

"I wouldn't be a member and then I wouldn't have you." Raven reaches out and grabs Nightwing by the head pulling his face towards hers kissing him deeply.

"Whoa, hot. Can I keep watching or should I go away and leave you two alone?" They break apart.

"I, Unique, I, I lost control." Raven pulls her hood back up. "I'm sorry Nightwing. I shouldn't have done that." Raven forms in to a black mass of energy and flies through the walls of the Titan Tower.

"Oh well." Unique walks past Nightwing and sits down in front of the bed. "Bored now, trance time." In a few seconds she goes completely still with her eyes staring at the wall.

**A/N Ok, so some fighting about Unique. It has bugged me that even though Nightwing knows about her past he didn't have any trouble with it. She killed and killed in gruesome ways. Again I had an idea for a separate book/series with her times in Toledo. She used scare tactics and the brutality of her murders as warnings to the other drug dealers and gangs. And yet Nightwing never said a thing about it. Well here we go. Is it the right logic? Once you become a member you have a clean slate? Well gee, what if Deathstroke or Joker wanted too be members of the Titans? Clean slates for them as well? She is a killer and one who enjoyed it. She only stopped killing because Raven asked/made her stop. And as we saw last episode she fed on some one, but didn't kill, then lied about feeding. And still some concern about Barbara. She was his girlfriend and partner in fighting crime. He probably still has some feelings for her. And with her life on the line what would he do if she were convicted? We must wait and see!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 5: Shattered Dimensions**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Late at Night...**

Raven returns to her room. She sees Unique in a trance and quietly gets in her bed. As she pulls the sheet over her Unique shakes her head and stands up. "About time you got back."

"I, I didn't want, sorry for breaking your trance."

"Don't be! Where did you go?"

"Out."

"And?"

"None of your business."

"Ooo, testy. Embarrassing or bad? You're too awesome to do some thing bad so it must be embarrassing. Get your butt kicked by some one?"

"No."

"Make a fool of yourself in front of some one you like?" Raven ignores Unique. "Ah ha! Sneaking off to see your boyfriend huh?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh he is he totally is if you did some thing embarrassing. Just a friend you wouldn't care." Unique gets on the bed and starts poking Raven on the arm. "Who is he?"

"No one you know."

"Another Titan? Justice League? X Men? Avengers? Ooo is it Captain Marvel? I love his hair."

"No. I'm tired and tomorrow is important."

"You don't know if the jury will be done. Heck don't they some times take days?"

"I doubt it will take long. I can, feel it, with my powers. Tomorrow, early. Nightwing will have strong emotions. I can't tell what or why. They find her guilty and give her the death penalty or innocent or another option I can't yet see."

"Oh. And you wanna be there for him?"

"Not for him, well, as a friend."

"Uh huh. Still got the crushing going on? Is that why mystery boy isn't mystery boyfriend?"

"No, maybe, not all of it. I've been focusing my emotions with meditation and created a new mirror. I still don't trust myself in a situation like that." Raven sighs. "Back in New York it was so easy for me. I can't believe the energy there is why. Maybe Dealer wanted me in New York so made it easier for me there."

"And your stuff hadn't been blown up. As much as I miss New York I know you'd miss your friends. We're sticking right here. And if more meditation and using mirrors and relics and voodoo or what ever doesn't help maybe we can go back."

"You could go back any time you want."

"Sure and leave behind the only half demon on Earth that I know. I do miss feeding when I felt like it but hey I'm kinda like a real hero now. Maybe not Superman but I'll take Punisher like hero." Raven laughs lightly at Unique's joke.

"You still need a little work here and there."

"Are you calling me fat? Or do I need botox?" Unique fakes shock and hurt.

**That Morning**

Raven goes to the courthouse. "More delay? How can they be debating this long? She's guilty." Raven quickly goes back to the Tower.

**Afternoon**

Raven sits on the roof meditating when her communicator beeps. She gets it out and sees the bat symbol. "Why is he contacting me?" She morphs in to a black mass of energy and goes to her room.

**Raven's Room**

She kicks Unique out then grabs the communicator that connected her to Batman. "What is it?"

"The jury shouldn't be taking this long. I'm worried they might find her insane and put her in a low security asylum."

"Would it matter? With her skills she may still break out of a maximum security prison."

"I also fear that but an asylum would be too easy for her. Raven is there a way you could take her to a planet?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm too busy with the Superman problem for transporting a prisoner. But the Titans have the T Ship. Could you take her to a planet and leave her there? Make sure it is habitable but not home to any advanced races."

"Why not ask Dick about this?"

"I fear what he would do. He is with the Tamaranian now but his first love is Barbara. I can't trust his decision making."

"That is an option I hadn't thought of. Even if convicted she could still break out or be broken out of any prison. I'll talk with Dick later and act like I came up with the idea."

"Good."

"Any luck with Superman?"

"I used the crystal rune you sent me and it didn't detect a demon."

"Not good. A demon we could try and exorcise. If it is just a change of attitude then I don't know what we could do."

"I don't either. He lobotomized another person today. I tried stopping him but he is too strong and fast. Raven be careful around Dick. He is a strong person but Barbara makes him soft. His emotions may make him make bad decisions."

"Yes Bruce. I'll tell him about the idea and see if we can't get her. No matter what they find her we can't risk her getting loose."

"Yes, be careful and good luck." Batman cuts the connection.

**Weekend**

Raven watches the courthouse. "They don't let them make the decision over the weekend? Stupid. Maybe we should just break her out now and send her to the planet we found."

"No, not yet." Nightwing leans back against the wall. "I'll only do it if they find her innocent or try giving her the death penalty."

"She was part of a conspiracy that killed a police officer. That is a death penalty crime."

"I know Raven." She reaches towards his hand but he pulls away.

"I, I wasn't trying, sorry." She keeps her distance.

**Sunday Night**

Unique is in the living room with Cyborg and M playing a three way racing game. "Come on, turn, turn!" Unique's car crashes. "Bullsh-" She stops. "Bogus."

"Just because I beat you again doesn't make this game bogus."

"You cheated! Cyborg let you read his mind so you would know all the tips and tricks." Unique throws the controller down. "Cy, why aren't you busy with Sarah?"

"She's studying and Nightwing called off the search for the assassin. Don't be mad because you got spanked by us again."

"If only. I'd go out but with out back up that assassin might come after me again. Getting lucky twice is great but I'm not risking a third time." She rubs her stomach where she had been pierced by Charlotte. "How about a new game? And no letting M cheat just because she's cute." Unique smiles at M who smiles back.

"Thank you for the compliment. I have noticed that your assessment of men being pigs was correct." They both laugh.

"Hey, I'm a guy." They laugh even harder.

**Nightwing's Room**

Nightwing and Starfire listen to music while sparring. "I can not go _all out___ as you say because I would hurt you."

"If you always hold back then how would you know what you could do when you needed it?"

"Because I know what I can do and what I can do would hurt you." She flies at him and slams in to his chest knocking him to the floor. "See?"

"Ow, yeah." He rubs his chest knowing his suit kept his chest from being broken. "But if I ever fight some one faster and stronger I must train against some one faster and stronger."

"I would protect you."

"I know you would if you could." They continue sparring when his communicator beeps. He gets it out and sees Batman. "Hello? What is it?"

"Now, Europe, Superman."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll explain once you're in the air. Superman snapped shouting he wanted too go home then flew for Europe. This may be it."

"I, I'll bring it."

"Good." Batman cuts the connection as Nightwing contacts the others.

**Europe**

Kid Flash and Jinx meet with the others as they land near the Hadron Collider. "I saw the Batwing before we landed."

"So we're working with Batman? Cool!"

"We're stopping Superman. We don't know why he is here or what he is doing." Nightwing looks at the hole Superman made in the wall of the building. "Titans go!"

**Hadron Collider Building**

The Titans see Flash lying on the ground with a broken leg. "Oh, crap." Kid Flash is a blur as he runs over to him. "He's out, man, this is bad."

"We can't stop he'll live." The Titans continue.

They hear Batman's shout of pain and run through a doorway seeing him in the hands of Superman. "You brought Kryptonite? You came here so you could kill me!" He throws him against the far wall.

"Stop!" M flies forward and slams in to Superman knocking him back. "We will hurt you if you don't stop."

"You can't stop me martian. Your uncle tried, Flash tried, and Batman even brought Kryptonite. I won't be stopped by you kids. I will go home."

"Dude wasn't your home planet destroyed?"

"Not my planet my dimension!" Superman fires lasers from his eyes and hits Cyborg in the chest. His hard metal chest is pierced.

"No, crap, not good. I, crap." A blue liquid seeps out.

"We will stop you because we must!" Starfire and Unique attack together. Superman grabs Unique by the throat as he punches Starfire hard knocking her out.

"Let, her, go." Raven's eyes glow and wrap around Superman's head. He drops Unique but Raven can see his grip had crushed her throat.

"Keep him busy." Nightwing pulls out the Kryptonite and runs at Superman. When he gets close he pulls his hand back and slams it down on Superman's chest.

Superman falls to his knees as Raven keeps her power on his head. "Keep that on his chest I'll suffocate him until he passes out."

"I'll go find some thing we can tie him up with."

"Tie him up with? He's Superman even with Kryptonite sapping his powers he might still break out of any thing Kid Flash. Just wait."

"You can wait." Superman strikes out and hits Nightwing hard in the stomach.

"No!" Raven could feel Nightwing's pain. She realizes this was what her powers predicted. It was later than she thought but it was the exact pain her powers predicted. It distracts her enough her power comes off from Superman's head.

He fires lasers at Jinx but Kid Flash runs in front of it and is hit. Jinx sparks with pink energy but Superman blows ice cold air freezing her in place.

M attacks but is hit with a headbutt then an elbow knocking her out. Raven tries using her powers but Superman flies up through the ceiling.

"Don't let him get away." Nightwing fires his rockets and flies after Superman.

"No! Nightwing you can't beat him!" Raven starts flying through the hole when some thing comes through hitting her and knocking her out.

Superman smashes through a large glass window and then another wall. "Finally!" He is over the Hadron Collider.

Nightwing flies after him. "What ever you're doing we can't let you!"

"Leave me alone child! I am going home!" Nightwing with the Kryptonite gripped tightly in his hand attacks, and fails.

Superman throws Nightwing down hard against the Hadron Collider breaking his back. "I won't be stopped. I will go home." He fires lasers at the Hadron Collider cutting a hole. Energy leaks out as he makes the hole bigger. "I will make it back and leave this strange place behind." He fires more lasers from his eyes creating more energy inside of the machine.

The air shimmers in a strange way as black energy rises from the machine. Superman sends more and more energy in to the machine as it starts making a strange noise.

Nightwing lies on the ground helpless. He tries moving his legs but can't. "No, please, some one stop him."

The air becomes as dark as night from the Hadron Collider's energy. "I can feel it! I am going _Home!"_

Two Superman's appear near each other then one disappears. "Did, did I do it?"

Nightwing has a rush of pain as some how his back heals.

Superman looks up at the sky. "Normal, I, I did it. I'm home."

"What did you do!" A woman's voice echoes around the machine.

"No, you don't belong here."

"What did you do to the sky?" A woman wearing a bright red and green uniform with a black mask leaps up on top of the machine. "What have you done Superman?"

"Nothing Robin but go home. Some how you were sucked in with me."

"Go home? What are you babbling about? You attacked the Justice League and the Titans then damaged the Hadron Collider."

"I warped space and time so I could go home. I don't know how I ended up in your world too begin with but now I'm back. Unfortunately you must have been pulled through."

"Ha, I won't fall for that. Different worlds and dimensions?"

"It can't be." Nightwing recognizes the voice. "Barbara!"

"What?" She turns and sees Nightwing slowly stand up. "I recognize that voice. Dick, how did you get out of prison?"

"I didn't, how did you get out."

"This isn't right. Nightwing, Robin, don't attack each other. I may have made more of a mess then I began with."

"Dick is a criminal and belongs in prison for what he did!"

"Barbara is a criminal and is on trial for her crimes!"

"No! In your world or the other that may be true but not in this world. Or the other Barbara or Dick is still in their respective world's. I think I'm back in my dimension based on the sky but I can't know if I didn't just make a new one."

"What? More crazy talk?"

"No Barbara. I tried telling you and the others about what happened."

"Then say it again." Nightwing doesn't let his guard down. He was still in a lot of pain and couldn't let Barbara get the upper hand.

"I was shot and then I was in a dark place. When I opened my eyes the sky was wrong, the people were wrong. I wasn't in my world. Some how when I died or nearly died I left my dimension and entered another."

"And your other self came here." Nightwing was making the connections. "That's why he was so violent. He wasn't you."

"If my other self was like the rest of the Justice League from that world then yes he would have been quite violent." Barbara looks at Superman then Nightwing.

"What? So, you mean, wait. Superman did change. But," She looks up at the sky. "Just like you described it. Clear, no pollution, clean enough we can take a deep breath," She does, "And not cough."

"Yes, as I said. Barbara, Dick, stand down."

"I will if she does." She nods.

"Thank you. I, the others, they must be hurt worse than the ones I dealt with."

"Raven can heal but I don't know where she is or if she is hurt herself."

"Raven? Whoa, she's still alive in this world?"

"Of course, she isn't in," Superman cuts Nightwing off.

"We don't have time for an explanation right now. We must first heal the others and find out if more changes occurred." Nightwing, Robin, and Superman leave the damaged machine.

Nightwing finds Raven knocked out. "Come on," He smacks her lightly on the side of her face. "Wake up I think the others might be hurt badly."

"I just need my tools." Cyborg is on his back. "I have a coolant leak and some burnt wires."

"Aack." Unique tries talking but her throat was still crushed from before.

Robin looks and sees Unique and M, two she didn't recognize. "I guess we'll do the intro's later. Hey, where's Star?" She continues looking until she finds her. "Star!" She hurries over and kneels down next to her. "Oh man this is bad." The right side of Starfire's face was swollen from where Superman hit her. "No, no, she might," She puts her ear on Starfire's chest and hears a heartbeat. "No she's still alive but she might be bleeding in to her brain." She turns back to Nightwing and Raven. "Wake her up Starfire is hurt!" Robin hugs Starfire.

Nightwing pulls his hand back to smack Raven harder when Unique grabs it. "Nah, nah," She coughs several times. "No." She leans down and places a finger on Raven's forehead and a dark red energy flows through it in to Raven.

Raven's eyes open, all four red eyes. Her cloak starts turning red. "_The power!_"

"No!" Unique pounces on Raven and holds her down. "I used too much demonic energy. Raven snap out of it Star is hurt!" Raven's energy wraps around Unique's arms but Unique's own demonic energy repels it. "Come on Rachel don't make me tickle you."

"Don't call me that!" Raven's cloak goes back to normal as do her eyes.

"Hey, it worked." Unique gets off of Raven then helps her up. "Star's hurt."

"I heard you." Raven floats over and sees the female Robin. "This needs explaining, later." She kneels down and places her hands over Starfire's wound healing it in seconds.

**Hour Later...**

The Justice League and Titans meet at the Justice League HQ in Washington D.C. "I'm sorry every one for any thing my other world self did here. From that other world I can only imagine the damage he's done."

"He lobotomized several villains."

"That's it? He must have known killing wouldn't be tolerated here. The stories I heard in that world sent chills down my spine. I am glad I am home and that the young Titan here could heal you all." He motions towards Raven who was half asleep after using her powers so much. "Unfortunately I did not come back alone." He motions towards Robin, Barbara.

"I didn't choose this. I will gladly go back as soon as some one sends me."

"We don't know how. And if I try the way I just did I might get sent back as well. We must find another way that is safe and gets you to the right place. Who knows how many other dimensions there are and if you ended in the wrong one things could get much worse."

"Great so I'm stuck here? Do I gotta learn a whole new history or can I just get the cliff notes?"

"Some things are different, most notably who the leader of the Titans are."

"I kinda noticed him. So who was Red Hood? Me?"

"Uh, no. Jason Todd."

"No idea who that is."

"Second Robin. Well, I guess not. Uh, second Batboy?"

"Nope. After you he didn't have any more. I was all he needed and then when I left he figured," She motions to Batman with her thumb. "He was done with the sidekicks. And then when you came back as Red Hood he came out and took you down."

"So you didn't deal with him?"

"We were a little busy with the Terror Titans."

"Some thing else that is different."

"They aren't here? No Ravager, Mammoth, Blackfire, and uh, well, a lot of them."

"Ravager, but she was a Titan, one of our kind. And Blackfire is dead."

"Oh, uh, who killed her?"

"Ravager."

"So I guess she had too kill some one."

"Who did she kill in your world?"

"Beast Boy. Funny, we stopped Terra from killing us and we're celebrating when bam Ravager comes from out of no where and takes his head. Went from the highest high to the lowest low. We tried getting revenge but found out she's unkillable."

"Another difference. I'd never kill."

"Maybe you haven't been pushed far enough."

"You, um, this world's Barbara tried. She used Red Hood and others. She killed, ordered kills, and I still can't do that back. She's on trial and if they give her the death penalty I'll ask and see if we can take her to a different planet and leave her there."

"Don't trust the prisons here huh? I wouldn't either but after what happened with you Batman changed. He did the whole no killing thing until Joker kidnapped and tortured you. We rescued you but we were too late. You had already lost your mind. We had almost escaped when Joker fired a gun and you threw yourself in front of it, saving me. After that the Dark Knight became the Dark Terror. Joker, Harley, Two Face, eventually every one else left or changed. Actually I think Gotham is better off. Dr. Freeze went and got funding legally, Riddler started making a challenging brain game, and Killer Croc became a mascot for the professional football team Miami Gatorbacks. Crime dropped like you wouldn't believe. I tried using his new tactics but Star said we shouldn't and what she wants she gets." Robin looks over at Star.

"Did I kill the Red Hood in your world?" She shakes her head.

"No Batman. You got him locked up in the Batcave. Couldn't risk him going to Arkham and blabbing about who you are and you couldn't kill him. Any other questions?"

"Yes, what will you do now? Until we can send you back?"

"I don't know. Go with the Titans? I am the leader in my world. Maybe we could be co leaders?" She looks over at Nightwing. "It won't be forever."

"Maybe. I don't know what kind of choices you would make. And so many things are different here who knows if you could even be a regular member. We don't kill and yet you claim the only reason you don't in your world is because of Starfire."

"Well, she is my," Barbara stops. "Huh, this is gonna suck. I'm guessing she's dating you in this world."

"She is, why do you," Nightwing and slowly the others except Starfire figure it out. "Oh, uh, this could be a problem."

"What could be a problem?" Starfire is the only one who hadn't figured it out.

"I'll explain it later Star. For now I think the Justice League will be busy with fixing the damage Superman has done."

"In more ways than one. I notice Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and others aren't here."

"Wonder Woman is busy with Chaos."

"And the three I named?"

"Will miss the Superman who went back." Superman simply nods in response.

"Titans thank you for your help. The Titans of both worlds are great heroes and will only become better with time and experience. Robin your leadership in the attack nearly stopped me and I assume you," He motions towards Nightwing. "Were just as good."

"Yeah, I guess." Nightwing's back still hurt. He was sure it had been broken but when the world shift happened he only felt a great pain. Did it heal because of the shift? Or did he merge with his old self who hadn't had his back broken? And if so did that mean the killer that was Red Hood in that world live in him? "Neither of us stopped you."

"Neither did the Justice League." Superman looks up at the sky as the sun sets. "It is getting late. I suggest every one goes to where ever they call home and relax. I have a lot of work ahead of me and I'm sure this has been a distraction for many of you." Every one nods.

"Titans a short meeting with only us at the T Ship."

"Even us?" Kid Flash holds Jinx's hand.

"Yes." They all follow Nightwing to the T Ship.

**Several Miles Away**

"Robin, Barbara, what do you want? You aren't obligated too come with us. You can go to Titans Europe with Kid Flash and Jinx. Or to Titans East in Steel City. Or go on your own elsewhere."

"Titans Europe? Where at?"

"The City of Love, Paris." Jinx glares at Kid Flash. "Where uh, I'm sure you could have fun while helping us deal with the crime there."

"Killer. So you have any other Titan groups?"

"We have a loose group in Japan but no Tower."

"Meh, no arigato Japanese."

"Arigato doesn't mean understand."

"What ever I don't speak it. So Paris huh? Give me a lift?"

"Sure I have two arms for two lovely ladies." Robin rolls her eyes.

"Wasting your time here buddy." Kid Flash laughs.

"Ok well, if you need any thing you know who to call."

**A/N And so we have the story behind what was going on with Superman. As for the dimensions is Barbara the only thing that carried over? That is some thing we must wait for. Like did Nightwing's back heal because he merged with the Red Hood of that world? And we must wait for the results of Barbara's trial! As the other one, Robin, goes to Titans Europe. It sounds like she came from a much darker world. After spending time here would she really want back in her old world? Again we must wait and see. Also if it seems abrupt well, I have so many ideas/storylines I want done that couldn't go more indepth with the Superman stuff so figured I'd resolve it AND get one of my other ideas done. We still have Barbara's trial, an assassin, Omega, PAC, and that strange Barbara who shot Nightwing outside of the courthouse. ****I think, yeah, probably. But stuck with work, holidays, more work... Sorry, doubt there will be an update next week. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Alternate Titans Season 1**

**Episode 1: Other World**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Justice League HQ**

The remaining Titans gather with the Justice League as Superman describes what happened. "I was in another world. It was, nicer, then this world. But I am back and I am sorry Titans but your leader must have been sucked through with that world's Superman."

"She must come back." Starfire, wearing black clothing instead of the purple from the other world, grasps her communicator tightly.

"I'm sure they will send her back as soon as they can. They are incredible people. Different, weak in many areas, but they are incredible. If we contact you who will be the leader?"

"I am now." Cyborg steps forward. "We were dealing with a hacker back in the Jump City and some mutant calling himself Logan."

"Head back and if you need help call me." A slight smile appears on Superman's face but quickly disappears.

**Jump City The Next Day**

Logan slashes through the wall of a bank. "I don't need no stinking doors." He forces his way inside and starts looting.

The silent alarm alerts the Titans and they take off. Cyborg, Starfire, and Kid Flash would stop who ever it was.

Logan leaves the way he came when he sees Kid Flash. "Hey you lost? The gay club is that way." He points as a claw grows out.

"What did you steal now?"

"Gold, silver, an old book, just random stuff." He extends the rest of his claws. "For an old friend of yours."

"Deathstroke is not an old friend." Logan turns and sees Starfire. "You will not escape this time." Her eyes and hands glow with energy.

"Again you idiots can't hurt me. But I can and will hurt you." He lunges at Kid Flash but is far too slow.

"You can't touch this."

"I'll do a lot more then touch." Logan sees the energy bolts thrown by Starfire and dodges them. "If you man up and attack me."

"With my speed and looks it isn't even a fair contest."

"Then come at me and see what happens." Kid Flash is a blur but Logan was ready. He had baited Kid Flash in to the attack.

"Ack!" Kid Flash pulls back grabbing at his throat. Just a tiny bit closer and he would have had it slashed open.

Logan turns and runs. Kid Flash starts chasing even while holding his wound when Starfire flies in front of him. "Stay back Kid Flash!" Starfire forms a massive energy ball between her hands. "This will be big!" She throws it and Logan ducks.

"Missed me!"

"I was not aiming for you." Logan turns and sees a fuel truck at the end of the street.

"Won't kill me but it might just," The energy hits the fuel truck causing a massive explosion.

The fire flares out from the tanker setting half the block on fire. Kid Flash had just gotten back far enough out of range. "Star ever hear the saying too close for comfort?"

"Yes."

"That was damn uncomfortable."

Cyborg finally pulls up in the T Car. "What happened? I felt the shockwave from three blocks away!" He gets out of the car.

"I got Logan."

"You got nothing." Logan walks out of the flame and smoke, covered in fire himself looking like the Human Torch. "I've had worse sun burns."

"Uh, I'll be right back I gotta go change my pants." Kid Flash is a blur as he runs to the Titans Tower.

Instead of returning with new pants he has a fire extinguisher. "Do we put him out?"

"No, let him burn."

"It won't kill me. But I'm sure it will hurt you." Logan runs full force at the three.

"You won't touch us!" Cyborg fires and hits Logan in the chest knocking him backwards. "Ok here's the plan." Cyborg fires again hitting Logan in the head. "Kid, put him out and try breaking his hands. Star you grab him and take him off planet. His healing is too good but I doubt he can breath in outer space." Cyborg fires again hitting Logan in the left knee.

Kid Flash runs over and sprays Logan putting him out. Starfire flies over with glowing hands and grabs Logan. She punches both of his hands hearing the bones shatter before wrapping her arms around his neck and taking off.

Logan's broken hands, burnt skin, and burnt lungs heal as they get higher and higher. Two nails extend from his left hand and he shoves them in to Starfire's arm. "Let me go bitch."

"I will." She lets go of him.

"I should have realized how high up I was before saying that." Logan free falls towards the Earth below.

Starfire burns the wound on her arm with her energy sealing it before flying after Logan.

A minute or so later Logan slams in to a parking lot. He leaves a crater as his bones shatter, all but his ear bones broken in to a million pieces. Starfire grabs him again and takes off.

**Elsewhere...**

Deathstroke watches on a screen what is going on. "You better go save him. Even he can't live in outer space." His breathing is labored. He was hooked up to several machines. After a vicious battle with the Titans he had nearly died.

"Yes Sir." A young woman takes off from the hideout.

**Above Jump City**

Starfire is feeling colder as she goes past one mile. Logan was healing but even his abilities weren't enough. He couldn't heal fast enough before Starfire would leave him in outer space.

"Not so fast!" Starfire turns and sees the young woman. "Let him go!"

"I already did once."

"I'll catch him this time." She sticks her hand out and Starfire feels as though a truck had hit her but she doesn't let Logan go.

"I am much tougher then I look." She fires energy from her eyes but misses. "Leave us alone or I will hurt you as well!"

"Oh don't try that on me. I don't scare easily." The woman claps her hands together and Starfire shouts in pain as her head explodes with pain.

She blacks out and falls letting Logan go. The new girl swoops down and grabs Logan. "Idiot brother you don't know if you can die or not." The new girl flies away from Jump City leaving Starfire in her downward spiral.

**Ocean**

Starfire lands in the ocean. The cold water wakes her up. She hacks and coughs up water as she flies out of it. "Who was that? I must warn the others." She flies back to the city.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire tells the others what happened. "A girlfriend or some thing."

"Are you sure it wasn't Ravager?" She nods. "So some one else who is really strong and sounds like they have telekinesis powers."

"What if they were both hired? By some one you all know too well."

"Deathstroke? Maybe Kid Flash. We haven't seen or heard from him since Black Canary and Red Arrow hurt him. But it would be like him remaking the Terror Titans. If he is then Ravager is back."

"Good."

"Yes Star, good. I have some new weapons I've been wanting too use." He raises his sonic cannon. "And I have a new plan for getting rid of Logan. But this other one needs a different approach. If she can fly we can't just throw her in outer space."

"Then we must make it so she can not fly."

"Exactly what I was thinking Star."

**Next Night **

Cyborg is out in the open. "Not doing anything suspicious. Nothing going on here." He has his eye set to heat vision. "Rat, rat, some thing bigger then a rat, and..." He sees what he had been looking for.

Logan sneaks through the darkness. Not realizing Cyborg had seen him he gets ready for his attack. As he leaps Cyborg throws a bomb. It sticks to Logan's chest and starts beeping. "How did you see me?"

"Heat vision. And that goes off in a few more beeps." Cyborg backs away.

"It won't kill me."

"Not meant too." The bomb goes off releasing a noxious gas. "That will freeze your lungs from the inside while pumping your veins full of poison. Again it won't kill you but it will hurt you." Logan drops to his knees gasping for air.

"And then what? Use him as bait for me?" The new girl flies over and lands near Logan.

"We were thinking Ravager. But his girlfriend will do." She laughs.

"Girlfriend? No, I'm his sister, Psykick. And Ravager? That assassin the Justice League got rid of a couple months ago?"

"What? How? We never heard of that."

"I don't know. D got pissed about it and ask our dad if he could hire us. So here we are." She looks down at her brother. "You really messed him up, nice."

"Really you think that is nice? Not worried about him?"

"What do I care? You guys find some way of taking him out I make double." She kicks at Logan. "Or D might get mad."

"D? Deathstroke?" Cyborg aims his sonic cannon at Psykick. "Here's a message from us to him." He fires and hits her in the chest.

"That's not very nice." Her skin heals quickly. "You added some new energy on that cannon. It shouldn't have gone through the armor D made for me."

"You heal as well as he does." Cyborg keeps his arm raised. "But we have more planned for tonight." Psykick points her hand at Cyborg and he is hit by her power.

"I won't fall for some trap like that idiot." Psykick starts laughing when Starfire hits her from behind.

"We know that is why we set another." Starfire throws a second device on Psykick then flies back before it goes off.

With both mutant crippled by freon gas and toxins Starfire grabs Logan and takes off for outer space as Kid Flash wraps Psykick up in a steel wire mesh.

"Three hundred wraps outta hold her." Kid Flash puts a collar on Psykick. "And that should keep her in line." Psykick hacks and coughs but can't fight back.

**Lair**

Deathstroke pounds the arm of his chair. "Damn them! So quickly they took out my apprentices. Sabertooth will owe me for this. I paid good money for them and so easily they fell! The Titans have gotten more vicious ever since I had Ravager kill Beast Boy." He coughs and a little blood comes out. "I should not get so angry. My body is still recovering." He closes the screen. "Maybe I need a new strategy."

**Above Jump City**

Starfire just leaves the atmosphere of Earth when the throws Logan towards the moon. "I hope you suffer! Any one who works for the man that killed Beast Boy deserves nothing less!" Her tears freeze immediately in the coldness of space.

**Jump City**

Cyborg and Kid Flash drop Psykick in a pit lined by lead. "We'll put you in a place no one will ever find you." The sound of a truck backing up reveals the plan.

A cement truck pours thousands of pounds of cement in to the pit. Psykick is quickly covered and soon disappears underneath the cement as it rises higher and higher.

By the time Starfire returns from space Cyborg was using the T Ship too place a metal lid on the pit. "Starfire did you do it?" She nods. "Good. He couldn't fly so there was no way of him flying back here. But Psykick can so we're burying her at the bottom of the ocean. The T Ship can't lift it alone so I'll need your help."

"Of course Cyborg." Starfire grabs the cable attaching the T Ship to the solid block of cement and uses all her strength in lifting it.

They go out several miles over the ocean before dropping the cement block. "She'll sink to the bottom. No way any one will find her."

"I hope not Cyborg. But what do we do now? If Deathstroke is back we need Robin."

"I know Star we just gotta hope she will be back soon from where ever it is she went."

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 5.5: Normalcy**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Meanwhile in the Other World...**

Robin is stunned in hearing the various names of Titans. "Psykick _and _Logan? We were just dealing with Logan in my world. He worked for Deathstroke. Never saw Psykick I had no idea she was his sister. Maybe she didn't work for him in my world."

"The roles could be reversed. Or she could have been killed by Sabertooth for not being what was expected."

"Yeah and when I saw Jinx here I almost attacked her. But thankfully I'm smarter then the average Titan and figured if she was with the HIVE or Terror Titans she wouldn't have been there when Superman did what he did."

"Your dark energies, at least I think the dark energies, explain why so much is different between worlds." Raven stands up and walks over to her desk. She picks up the mirror she made replacing the one Red Hood had damaged. "I will send you back to Paris now. Thank you for telling me what you could of my other self."

"And thanks for the heads up about the other Titans. Now if I see Logan I won't attack. Although you said he was taking a break with his wife?" Raven nods. "Who is Ravager, the leader of the Terror Titans in my world." Raven nods again. "What a strange, strange, world this is."

"All worlds are strange." Raven thinks of what Dealer put her through.

"Yeah prolly. But wow so many Titans? And a Justice League that doesn't kill. I'm still not sure I believe that. Batman always held back until what happened with Dick but the others had no problem with it."

"Here we do. Tell the others hello for us." Raven opens a portal for Robin who steps through it.

**A/N So we see what is going on in the other world. Robin has no idea that Psykick joined her brother and attacked the remaining Titans but as we saw Cyborg made a plan and dealt with the two easily. Of course he did so in ways this world's Titans never would. When you have broader options I'm sure it must make things easier. Ended it with just after Raven having a private talk with Robin. Curious about her other self and giving Robin needed info like who the different Titans are. Is Raven correct that it is simply energy differences? How could she find out? Will she? I'm not sure I'll do another other Titan world since I am trying too keep things not... uh, word for it, better then complicated. Meh, we'll see eventually. Nice not knowing what I will do next some times. **


	75. Chapter 75

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 6: Questions **

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Nightwing's Room**

Nightwing paces back and forth. "Raven, Superman died and switched places. What if the same happened with Barbara? What if this Barbara isn't the one who belongs here?"

"And?"

"She could be sentenced to death for some thing she didn't do."

"This Barbara did it, the one who is here. If it is the one you knew or not doesn't matter. She did it."

"But then, it, couldn't you read her mind? I can't believe she is my Barbara."

"Your Barbara? Bruce was right."

"Bruce? When did you talk with him?"

"He is worried about you. And what you might do about Barbara."

"The jury may be back tomorrow. Or next week. If they give her the death penalty I can't leave her there."

"But you can let others die? We can't decided who lives and who dies."

"But the State can?"

"It is the law. Nightwing, Dick, I know you still have feelings for her."

"She is still my friend."

"Yes, friend. We can't break her out. But we can ask if we can take her in to our custody and move her to a different planet."

"And if they say no?"

"We can't break her out. We would be criminals. We will do what we can but the law is the law."

"Blacks being slaves was once the law."

"This is not the same and you know it. Dick I can't understand what you are feeling. What few feelings I've had always ended up being wasted."

"You didn't waste them Raven."

"You, I, and Logan, Malchior, I'm not meant for that kind of happiness." Nightwing blushes under his mask.

"Uh, not that you or her made any uh, I mean, she maybe, but what about Unique?" Raven's eyes glow.

"No. Dick we already made our request to the judge and they will let us know." Nightwing sighs heavily.

"I guess you're right. But if it isn't my Barbara we should get her back."

"And let that one loose? What dimension would she be from if not this one? The Barbara from Superman's other dimension is Robin."

"Yeah, I," Raven puts a hand on his arm.

"Forget it. I understand your worry but this Barbara killed, ordered kills, and deserves what she gets."

"Hello?" Raven pulls away like she had been burned when Starfire comes in. "Hello Raven friend." Raven pulls her cloak over her head.

"I'll go. Dick, don't worry about Barbara." She leaves quickly.

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Mountain Top**

Raven sits with her legs crossed meditating. A guitar plays soothing music. She opens one eye. "Thank you." The musician simply keeps playing and she continues meditating.

**Washington D.C.**

Miss Martian, M, is with her uncle. "No, I did not tell them about what I really was."

"You don't trust them?"

"They don't know about the wars on Mars. They probably wouldn't care. I just didn't feel the need for telling them."

"The Titans are heroes. The Titans are the future of the Justice League." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should go back."

"I might Uncle. I have trained with them and learned more about Earth. I like them they were nice. Some were strange but I understand that is common on Earth."

"Yes, yes it is."

**Jump City Courthouse**

Nightwing and Starfire watch as the jury sentences Barbara. "We the jury find the defendant guilty."

"The State believes that the matter of her crimes including the murder of a police Lieutenant and suggest the death penalty be enforced."

"And the Titans, being a group that does not support killing has suggested a new punishment." Barbara, in a straight jacket and face mask turns and sees Nightwing.

"Yes, move her to a planet that is habitable by humans but she would be alone. We have taken this suggestion and believe it is not enough. This criminal killed, ordered the killing of, and pushed drugs and performed kidnappings and many other crimes. The State can not risk her finding a way off."

"She won't even be in the same solar system! Please, the Titans do not kill. She was captured by us and turned over so the state could put her on trial. Now that she has been found guilty we request that we deal the punishment." A lawyer stands up and raises his hand.

"Uh, the defense supports the Titan's request."

"Of course you do."

"Your honor the death penalty has been banned in several states and except for China has been eliminated from most civilized nations. If you want her eliminated as a threat then removing her from the solar system would be the best option."

"Sentencing will be in a week I will hear any arguments between now and then."

"Thank you." Nightwing's heart beats faster. He thought it would be over today. But now he must wait another week before finding out the fate of Barbara.

**Prison That Night**

Nightwing sneaks in and stops outside of Barbara's cell. "Barbara?"

"Oh Dick I knew you'd come for me." Her sarcastic tone annoyed him.

"Barbara, this may sound strange, but is this your world?"

"Huh? Are you high?"

"No. We just dealt with some one who died and swapped dimensions. I was thinking that maybe you died when the Joker shot you and when you switched it revived you." He rubs his back thinking of how it had been broken. He knew it was broken and then it healed on its own.

"I might have. I was in a lot of pain and I don't like thinking about it. Well, I was in a lot of pain above my waist. Every thing below I didn't feel a thing." Her laugh grates on his nerves. He was hear for a serious reason.

"I'm serious. Barbara is this your world? Or is it wrong? Did you leave your dimension and enter ours? Please, maybe we could send you back."

"You must be desperate if you are using that idea for seeing your precious Barbara. I never left this world or any other. Never been off planet. So what do you think? They gonna give me a needle? Or will you bust me out? Or what did they say about a new planet? I'll be queen of the world."

"I may regret that offer."

"Oh you came here hoping I would repent. Or did you think I would spew my undying love for you or some bulls," A guard yells down the hallway.

"Who is done there? Lights out!"

"You better go Boy Blunder. Don't wanna get grounded for being out after curfew." She blows a kiss at him.

"I'm sorry Barbara." Nightwing leaves.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing sees Raven on the roof. "Are you just getting back or leaving?"

"I am just getting back, the same as you." She smiles. "What were you doing?"

"I saw Barbara. You?"

"Seeing a friend for help with my meditation." He opens the door for her.

"You are still having trouble with that?"

"A few. But I am recovering several artifacts, made new ones, and should be under control. So no more problems about you."

"That's good." He motions for her too go first and she does.

**The Next Morning**

Raven checks her communicator. "He must be busy."

"Who must be busy?"

"My friend."

"Your _boy_friend? Who is he?"

"Drop it Unique."

"Oh come on who is it? Sneaking off with Nightwing?"

"No. Are you hungry?"

"A little. I went out and came up empty. The deer and raccoons are avoiding the Tower. Oh and I saw a Fairy."

"You did? What were they doing?"

"I dunno. I didn't say any thing. I was in hunt mode and if I got close I might have attacked them. Tiny little things aren't they? He would have been cute if he were a foot taller. I bet he would have been tasty." She licks her lips. "Yeah, I staid away."

"Good, thank you." Raven opens the freezer and removes a bag of blood. "Eat up."

"Nom nom!"

Raven leaves her room. "She hadn't told any one else at least."

**Jump City**

Cyborg is out in the T Car. He is driving through a rougher part of town. "Is that Psykick?" He stops the car and gets out. "What is she doing?" He walks towards the building and sees several older people go in.

Psykick is floating in the air acting like she was laying in a hammock. "So what do you want?"

"We have information. Omega is actually a CEO of some business. We don't know which one but the guy is rich. He uses his company so he can funnel the funds from his other businesses legally."

"He's laundering money with his company? How did you figure this out?"

"An IRS agent noticed the strange influx of money. But it was through an off shore account and he can't find the original company. He will keep working on it but we were wondering if your fancy computers might get it done quicker."

"I'm not exactly Cyborg. And the others aren't in on it. I'm not working as a Titan. Well, as a Red Titan of Moscow but not the original Titans."

"They won't see your side? Our side?"

"No. Nightwing is against any and all killing. Me? I'm fed up with this. If taking some guy who has been arrested a dozen times and killing him prevents his next dozen arrests why not? Some of these scum will never stop. Put them in the ground and you fix the problem."

"No more being robbed for my arthritis medication." An elderly man rubs his right hand.

"No more having my social security check stolen out of the mail box." An even older woman uses her walker for support.

"No more keeping my grandkids inside because the park is too dangerous."

"I fought in World War Two. I had several medals. All stolen from my home."

"Then you know how to shoot!" Several laugh.

"And if they catch us? Oh no, give me free health care until I die in a few months." More laughs.

"I'll help and protect you as best I can. I'll keep the Titans off of you at least. We have an assassin coming after us and a few other problems."

"Thank you Psykick." She shakes her head.

"Psykick is a Red Titan of Moscow. How about as a PAC member you just call me Red?"

"What ever you like missy. You remind me so much of my granddaughter."

"Oh same here," The PAC members start taking wallets out discussing children and grandchildren.

Psykick starts leaving the warehouse when some one drops from the roof and lands on top of her. "Get off of me!"

"Mmm, maybe." She feels the person place a blade under her throat. "You weren't around earlier so I'll introduce myself. Barbara, Barbara Gordon. And you?"

"Not worried." Psykick uses her powers and blasts the ground knocking her and Barbara up in the air. Barbara's knife cuts Psykick deeply but Psykick ignores it. "Why are you here? How did you get out?"

"Who said I was ever in? Foolish Titans."

"I'm not a normal Titan." Her eyes start glowing. "I will kill."

"And why would you kill me? I like your little group. It is almost like what I was doing only funnier." Barbara's smirk pisses Psykick off.

"You killed Red X."

"Red Hood did that. I killed Red Hood, your welcome."

"Die!" Psykick sends a massive blast of invisible energy at Barbara slamming her in to the ground. "I will wipe you from the planet!"

"Go ahead fool." Barbara's only resistance is her laughter.

**The Next Day**

Cyborg knocks on Psykick's door. "What?"

"Uh, Psykick, can I come in?"

"Fine, what ever." He goes in and closes the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"I saw you with those old people. The PAC you called them. What are you thinking?" Her response is using her powers slamming him up against the wall and holding him up by the throat.

"Ratting me out? Fine, go ahead. But I support them and I will help them. Don't make me waste time kicking your butts." She lowers her powers and he falls to the floor.

"No, I, I haven't told any one else yet. I just have some questions."

"Like?"

"Uh, the company, the off shore one. I could find the creator of it and tie it to the original company. If I had the information from your PAC source."

"Oh really? And?"

"And what?"

"What will you do with it?"

"Find the guy and stop him as a Titan. If we clean up the streets our way then you and the PAC won't be needed."

"So that's it? You'll do what you can so we don't go out and finish the job?" He nods. "It won't work. Locking them up just puts them away for a few years if that."

"Killing is not the way."

"If Red Hood had killed your little girlfriend what would you have done?"

"I, I hope I wouldn't lose my morals."

"Well you lost half your body so just lose half your morals. Don't rape and plunder but start up the killing. It is the only way."

"Never. I, I saw you go in and I saw you leave a building. As far as any thing else I'll say I couldn't see or hear."

"Well, then you saw what I did to Barbara."

"Huh? You attacked her? Why?"

"No, she attacked me. You didn't see that?"

"No, I left. Wait, but, Barbara is still in prison."

"No she's not."

"Nightwing would have let us know."

"Well, if she did break out she won't be a problem any more."

"You, you killed her?"

"It is the only way."

"No it isn't and I don't believe you. Nightwing would know if Barbara escaped. Psykick I won't tell the others but give the Titans time. The PAC can't be out there and I know you didn't kill Barbara. Nightwing would have alerted us if she broke out."

"Go deal with the next robot alien invasion we'll deal with the thugs and punks on the streets." She uses her powers and opens her door. "Get out." He walks out and she closes the door behind him.

**Sentencing Day**

Nightwing, Starfire, and Raven wait in the courtroom. The judge sits down followed by every one else.

After a couple hours of legalese the judge finally makes the sentencing. "This state allows the death penalty. It has been banned in several states, including this one, before being brought back. But this means the person will sit on death row for twenty years as her lawyers go through court after court using any appeal they can think of. And during that time we will be paying for it. And with the way things have been she could break out or be broken out. I won't take that chance. We have been offered an option not available before. The Titans will take the prisoner to a planet and be left there. This seems too be the best option and I accept the offer and so sentence the prisoner too no less then seven life sentences and no more than nineteen life sentences on a planet outside of the solar system."

"Cyborg already has the T Ship ready." Nightwing doesn't even look over at Barbara as he leaves the courthouse.

Psykick is stunned. "I killed her. How, but, this is too insane." Psykick continues watching from a distance as Raven uses her powers on Barbara.

The Titans are taking no chances. Raven rides in the T Ship and uses her powers wrapping Barbara in it. Cyborg flies the T Ship as Starfire flies on the outside.

**Off Planet**

Raven throws Barbara on to the planet after the Titans landed. Nightwing looks over at her one last time. "Good luck. This place has food and clean water."

"Some one will come looking for me."

"We'll stop you if you ever come back." The pods close and the ship takes off.

**Titan Tower**

The T Ship lands on the roof. "Things went well?" Raven nods as she gets out of the T Ship.

"Did any thing happen since we left?" Unique nods. "What?"

"Aliens invaded, we fought, but lost, now we all hail the hypnotoad." Raven glares as Unique laughs.

"Where's Psykick?" Cyborg starts worrying.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I, I was working on a special project for her. It should have been done by the time I got back."

The Titans turn for the door when a red blur runs up the side of the Titan Tower. It stops at the roof revealing Kid Flash carrying Robin. "Hey guys, misunderstanding at Titan's Europe so here you go." He drops Robin on the roof then runs away.

"Uh, hey." Robin gets up and dusts herself off. "So, where do I sleep?" She looks over at Starfire.

**A/N Ok, kinda short and uh, unfocused, but we're moving through. WTF is going on with Barbara? One Barbara shoots Nightwing while she was in prison. Another attacks Psykick, who thinks she killed Barbara, but Barbara was in prison. And Cyborg knows about Psykick and her connection with the PAC but he wants too make it so the PAC won't kill by taking down crime the Titans way. If he fails then what? Does he rat her out? Does she turn on the Titans? Do they take her down? And will M come back? We must wait and see!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 7: A New Threat **

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Bank**

A large metal suit rips the door off of the vault. Several smaller arms pop out and start grabbing drawer handles ripping them open.

"Stop!" The head on the suit turns and sees Startfire with Nightwing.

"Put it down and surrender." Nightwing holds a batarang in his right hand.

"How about no?" Several more arms pop out. "Catch." The ends morph in to bombs that fly out in all directions.

"I will." Raven appears and forms portals catching all of the bombs and sending them far away. "We will stop you the hard way or the easy way."

"Try it." Nightwing throws the batarang and it sticks in the suit. "Really? You didn't even scratch the paint." It starts beeping. "Oh, that's not good." The batarang explodes.

A small girl leaps out from the damaged suit and lands on Nightwing's chest. She leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "Tootaloos!" Wings expand from her back and she takes off.

"You will not get away." Starfire throws an energy bolt hitting the left wing. The girl crashes and the wings disappear.

"Oh I will just not that way." When Starfire flies at her the young girl pulls a large mallet from out of nowhere and swings delivering a crushing blow.

"Impressive." Raven's powers wrap around the mallet when it disappears.

"Of course I am. For my next trick I'll pull an escape out of thin air." She pulls a doorknob out of a pocket and sticks it in the wall. Amazingly she turns it and a door is revealed! She jumps through and slams the door shut behind her. Raven flies over and grabs the doorknob and pulls. The knob comes off the wall revealing nothing but a wall.

"Very impressive. Nightwing why did you freeze?" She turns around and sees he hadn't moved since the young girl's kiss. "What did she do?" Raven walks over and moves her hands across his temples.

Starfire recovers from the mallet strike and sees Raven healing Nightwing. "What is wrong with him?"

"She used a poison on him through her kiss. How it got through his suit I'm not sure." Soon Nightwing collapses.

"Nightwing!"

"Don't worry the poison froze his muscles so collapsing means the poison is gone." Raven goes over to the suit. "Cyborg should take a look at this."

"Are you sure he will be ok?" Starfire easily picks Nightwing up.

"Yes. Get him back to the Tower I'll contact Cyborg and pull him off watch."

**Elsewhere in Jump City**

Psykick and Unique are near the warehouses on the docks. They staid in position after Cyborg was called away. "You once killed the bad guys right?" Unique nods. "Would you again?"

"Maybe. Raven tells me not too but you see on the news some scumbag who just got out of prison gets arrested again and you know the only solution is cutting his heart out and eating it." She licks her lips.

"What do you think about all this stuff you hear about old people killing criminals?"

"Would have made my job easier back in Toledo." Unique sniffs the air. "Cocaine is coming in."

"How do you do that?"

"I hunted and killed and fed on these idiots for almost a year. Cyborg's info was spot on." The two move in to position.

A large truck pulls up with several bags marked Manure. Psykick and Unique get on either side as two men carrying guns walk up to the truck. "Yo, this all of it?"

"All of it? I have several hundred pounds. We gotta get this out the heats been picking up with those old folks shooting our dealers."

"We got a boat waiting."

"And we want that boat." Psykick uses her powers and raises the truck in the air as Unique leaps under it and kicks one of the gunmen. The other gunman raises his rifle but is too slow as Unique strikes bending the barrel of the gun.

The driver revs the engine in a desperate attempt for escape but Psykick keeps him in the air. "Give it up!" Psykick focuses on the engine and wrecks it with her powers. "So Unique hundreds of pounds of cocaine how much money is that?"

"How should I know? I only killed the idiots I didn't sit down and talk economics."

"Millions! Please, take it, just let me go."

"Oh we'll take it and destroy it but only after you spend some time in jail." Unique leaps up on the truck and smashes the windshield so she can pull the driver out.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing recovers from the poison on the couch in the living room as Cyborg works on the suit. "Star, I'm fine, I'll be fine." His muscles ached so badly he was sure he had discovered a few new ones. "Raven how did she escape?"

"You'll never believe it." Raven holds up the doorknob. "I've already checked it for rune marks and magic and found none. She simply stuck it in the wall and opened a door then closed it and the door disappeared."

"It sounds like magic we dealt with before."

"Mumbo Jumbo. But this was a little girl. And I couldn't detect any magic residue. If this was magic it was a different kind from Mumbo." She sets the doorknob down on the table. "I can't do much for the pain."

"I know I'll work through it." He winces in pain as he reaches for a glass of water. Raven's eyes glow and her powers move around the glass and move it over his lips.

"I checked your cowl and can't figure out how the poison got through it." She holds it up. "On the inside there is no evidence of bleed through."

"We'll figure it out. Later." Raven sets the glass down.

"Psykick and Unique called in. They stopped the smugglers. They already delivered the drugs and smugglers to the police."

"And Barbara? Um, Robin?"

"She is still in her room. She is upset at her situation. Her depression is more then just being out of control. She misses the person she loves."

"Well, I can't help her with that."

**Mechanic Room**

Cyborg is taking the suit apart but is confused. "No power source or electronics. No cables or wires either. How did this thing run? Magic?" He takes apart an arm panel. "Nothing. How did this stupid thing run?"

**Outside of Jump City**

M flies towards the city. "This is the right decision. I can't go back home and the Justice League has my uncle. They were nice and maybe they wouldn't judge me. They do not know the history between the White and Green Martians." She enters city limits and flies towards the Titan Tower.

**Titan Tower**

The alarm sounds and Cyborg checks the cameras. "M?" He connects with the other Titans. "It's M, she's back. Turning the alarm off."

"We will go and greet her!" Starfire looks over at Nightwing. "Will you stay here? I can carry you."

"No, I'll stay." Starfire takes off for the roof.

M is greeted by Starfire, Unique, and Raven. "Hello Titans. If you don't mind could I come back? The Justice League doesn't really need me and I can't go home."

"Why not friend?"

"It is complicated. I'm sorry for not giving you a heads up but it was kind of last minute." She looks towards the door when it opens.

"Who is this? An attack?" Robin yawns. "Oh, uh, wait, you're M right?" M nods. "I'm staying in Star's room."

"I can stay elsewhere."

"Well, the big is pretty big." Robin smiles for the first time since being dragged in to the world unfamiliar from her own. "And I guess we could put a cot in there and stuff. It is just me and I don't exactly have a lot of clothes. His," She points her thumb at Nightwing. "Old uniforms don't exactly fit me well and he says the tailor is out of town."

"I would love a roommate! Back on my homeworld we would sleep several in the same room. It is a little disturbing not hearing the snores and deep breathing of many others while sleeping." She looks out over the city. "What have I missed?"

"A few things. We just had a huge drug bust tonight."

"Paykick and I did the job all by ourselves!" Unique has a huge grin on her face. "We're two bad ladies who can kick butt and chew bubblegum and we were all out of bubblegum." She laughs at her joke.

"And we got Barbara, the one from this one, off planet."

"And I'm here. Titans Europe got sick of me."

"And I'm sure there is more. May we go inside? When I was at higher altitude I felt moisture so it will start raining soon."

"Yes! Nightwing will be happy you are back."

"Why didn't he come up here then?"

"He was hurt but he will be very ok soon." M and the rest go in to the Tower.

"Some one new?" An ear floats back to the young girl from before. "Just gives me more playmates." She affixes the ear back on. She looks in the mirror and adjusts it until it fits correctly. "Perfect! Now what to do?" Behind her is piles of gold, money, and jewels. As she walks away from the mirror you can see the Royal Crest at the top made out of gold.

**Oz Corp the Next Morning**

"What? They confiscated it? What am I paying you for? Get it out I don't care how you do it just do it!" He slams the phone down. "I pay and pay and get more and more people on my bill but what does it get me?"

"I'm sorry Sir. But if you like I could give you some good news." Charlotte leans down and whispers in Ozwalider's ear. "Well?"

"There was one investment that paid off."

"Shall I?" He nods. "This should be fun." She melds in to the floor and disappears.

**Jump City**

Nightwing is flying with Starfire. "Don't worry I'm sore but I can do this. Just stick close." She flies a little closer.

"I will make sure you are not again."

"You can't promise me that." He reaches out and touches her hand. "But I'll try and make sure no one else kisses me but you." They move in closer and are about too kiss when an explosion goes off in downtown Jump City. "Titans there is an attack drop what ever you're doing and get here!" Nightwing and Starfire dive towards the explosion.

When they land they see... "Barbara? No, what are you doing? How did you get off that planet?"

"I flapped my arms how else?" She pulls out a gun. "And now I start the real fun." She fires at Starfire but Nightwing is already throwing himself in front of Starfire. The bullet hits him in the back and his suit stops it. "Oh please save the heroics and let her die already." Barbara starts pulling the trigger when Starfire fires energy from her eyes and knocks the gun from her hand.

"We stopped you once we will stop you again." Starfire throws an energy orb at Barbara but misses.

"You and what army?" Barbara laughs. "That planet's gravity was slightly stronger then Earth's. You know what that means?" She flexes her arms. "I'm stronger and faster then ever before." She pulls a knife out. "If little Dickie is hurt I'll take this chance and cut your tongue out."

"So this is what I look like in this world?" Robin lands with two birdarangs in hand. Above her M hovers.

"Who are you? A female Robin? Is Batman getting that desperate for sidekicks?" Robin takes her mask off. "What?"

"I'm not from this world but I know I don't like you. From what I heard you cried like a little girl because you got shot by the Joker."

"And you didn't?"

"Nope. But if I had? I'd gone after him not Nightwing or his girlfriend. Of course I never dated him in my world so maybe I'm not seeing it like you do."

"Not from this world? What are you talking about? Are you a clone?"

"Nope. I got pulled through dimensions or some thing when Superman messed up the Hadron Collider machine. Now will you shut up and surrender and go back to that planet they dumped you on or am I getting rough and beating myself?"

"Beating me? You couldn't in this world or any other world." Barbara and Barbara, Robin and Barbara, face off.

"She doesn't need too because she has friends." M's eyes glow. "Can we skip the cat fight and just get to the butt kicking?"

"Robin sorry but we can't risk Barbara escaping." Nightwing and Starfire flank Barbara. "You're going down Barbara and we're dumping you back on that planet."

"Oh try it." She smiles wickedly.

Robin leaps at Barbara who brings the knife up. Robin dodges the knife but lands awkwardly twisting her ankle. She stumbles and Barbara lunges with the knife out.

M fires energy from her eyes at the same time as Starfire. Both hit the knife shattering it and causing an energy blowback.

"Well I know when the odds aren't on my side." Barbara throws some thing at the ground and a thick black smoke comes out. When it clears she is gone.

"No! I, Cyborg," Nightwing contacts him. "Get the T Ship ready we're going to the planet Barbara was on."

"Was? Dude, the sensors never picked up any thing. If a ship landed there and got her we would know."

"Are you sure? We just fought Barbara."

"I, well, when you get back the T Ship will be ready." Nightwing cuts the connection.

"Starfire you're on the outside."

"Can I come as well? My kind can sustain in outerspace for a time."

"How well? Starfire's race is almost impervious to it."

"I, maybe not as well as her."

"Uh, what if that wasn't Barbara?" Robin gets her mask back on.

"You saw her."

"Yeah, I saw me. You know, another Barbara, but maybe not the same. What if what happened with me happened before? She knew your name," She motions towards Nightwing. "And who Batman was so I'm sure it is a Barbara but what if it isn't the same one?" She smiles as the others turn towards Nightwing. "I'm surprised you didn't think of it."

"Well, I, when I deal with her I don't think straight."

"I felt that way about Ravager and the Terror Titans. When they struck I'd lose it. But I'd stay calm and figure out what ever it was they were doing and stop them. Why I was the leader."

"I'm the leader here and I have my plan for stopping her. If it is the same Barbara we catch her and move her some where else. If it isn't then when we find a way of sending you back we'll send her back to her world as well."

"And if you can't figure that out? Why not just take her to the same planet? Then Barbara and Barbara can fight with each other over who is the second best Barbara behind me."

"We'll find out if any of this matters soon." Nightwing, Starfire, and M fly for the Titan Tower.

"Hey! I can't fly." Robin crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Maybe I should make a new suit. I do like that suit he has. Flying is the best power ever."

"Oh really? I like mine better." Robin turns around and...

**Thousands of Miles Away**

Raven focuses on a crystal as a guitar plays in the backround. The soothing music and unique energies of the area help her control her emotions. She breaks her concentration when her Communicator beeps. She activates the audio. "_Please, stop."_ She recognizes the voice of Barbara.

"_Oh I will when I'm done with you."_ She can't recognize the other voice.

"I'm sorry some one is in trouble." A portal forms and she flies through it.

**Jump City**

Robin is hurt, bloody, and crawling away from her attacker. "Such a pity you were hurt before I got here. Just what were you doing?" Charlotte kicks Robin knocking her down. "But the boss wants a head and I'm bringing him yours." Her left hand forms in to an axe blade.

"Not so fast." Raven and Unique come out of the portal.

"About time!" Robin scurries over to them. "Get her!"

"Now this is no fun." Charlotte melds in to the ground and disappears.

"I smell blood." Unique's fangs come out.

"Stay calm Unique." Raven goes over and heals Robin.

"What took you so long?"

"I was not in the Tower and didn't know what we would be facing so stopped and got my friend first."

"She was with her _booooy friend._"

"Boyfriend? You?"

"He is just a friend. I'm sorry. Where are the others?"

"Off world seeing if Barbara got off the planet or if we really did face her a few minutes ago." Robin takes a deep breath. "I forgot what it was like having you around. Broken ribs healed in a few seconds. Busted mouth sealed up with a wave of the magical hand."

"A one woman medical crew. So you going back to your boyfriend?" Raven's eyes glow as she glares at Unique.

"He is just a friend." She forms a portal and steps through it.

"Hey, I can't fly back."

"Neither can I." Both Robin and Unique roll their eyes. "Well, unless I use the demon and I think I can walk back."

"I've had worse company." The two start walking back to the Titan Tower.

**Space**

The T Ship flies near the planet. "Sensors are detecting us. None have been damaged. I'll run a quick scan of the planet." Nightwing activates the ship's scanner. "Picking up certain life forms. Detecting plant, amphibian, reptile, and there she is."

"She is here still?" Starfire flies outside of his cockpit and looks through. "Are we sure?"

"This planet had no mammal life forms on it before we put Barbara on it. She's there." Starfire looks down at the planet.

"I can fly and find her if you wish."

"No. I don't want her knowing we were here." The T Ship starts flying back.

**A/N So... What is it? Another Dimensions Barbara? Or some thing else? You must wait and find out! And I hope you like the new villain I made! Who or what is she? Some thing else we must wait and see!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 8: Other Robin **

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower**

Robin sits on the couch with the other Titans sitting around her. "What is your world like?" Starfire sits with Nightwing who keeps a hand on her arm possessively.

"More dangerous, darker. We've had a lot of losses on both sides."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you must know Nightwing I guess I can talk about it. You see in my world we have the Terror Titans formed by Deathstroke and led by Ravager."

**Her World...**

The Titans are hot on the trail of Ravager. "She killed Beast Boy! We will get her for this!" Robin is on Starfire's back leading the attack.

Cyborg is in the T Car farther ahead too cut Ravager off. He stops and gets out. He has a special attachment on his sonic cannon. "She's not walking away from this."

"No she's not. We're taking a play out of her playbook." Robin pulls a knife out. "Starfire don't hold back."

"I won't!" Tears fill Starfire's eyes. "She will not live!"

Ravager has a smile on her face as she runs. Her assassin's dagger was covered in the blood of Beast Boy and now the other Titans were falling in to her trap. "Now Disruptor!"

"Aaaa!" Starfire falls to the ground and crashes.

"It's a trap!" Robin gets up before being his in the chest by an energy bolt.

"That's right Titans. You lose." Bolt, Disruptor, and Ravager walk over to Starfire who is helpless because of Disruptor's powers. "And we win. My father will be so proud. Little Raven dies when her father comes around and now I've killed Beast Boy. Next is this little alien."

"No!" Robin reaches in to her boot and pulls out a small gun. "I've hoped I could find another way but you leave me no choice bitch."

"Aww you really love her don't you? You'll kill for her?" Ravager puts the dagger under Starfire's chin. "Pull the trigger if you got the kajones."

"I bet I have bigger ones then you." Robin's hand shakes throwing off her aim.

"Then do it before I do." Ravager starts sliding the knife lower towards Starfire's neck.

"Die!" Cyborg's powered up sonic cannon hits Ravager on the back of the head. "Get her!" He must wait for the sonic cannon recharge.

"Disruptor what are you doing?"

"I'm focused on Star she has a lot of powers I gotta disrupt so why don't you get the walking computer?"

"I have no powers." Robin aims and fire hitting Disruptor on the chest. His suit short circuits and Starfire's powers return.

"You killed my friend. We will not play with the kid gloves now. We will be like what you are." Starfire's eyes glow as more and more of her powers return.

"You may have messed up my suit but I still have my legs." Disruptor turns and runs.

"Cyborg get him I got Ravager."

"And I have Bolt." Starfire throws an energy bolt at him as he throws one back. The two collide and explode.

Robin walks over to Ravager who was still severely injured from Cyborg's attack. "So I guess mine are bigger." She aims the gun at Ravager's head.

"No!" Robin turns and sees Deathstroke with a gun of his own raised. "If you kill her I'll kill you and your friends."

"You think I'm afraid of death? I'm a hero I've faced death more times then I can count. If killing this bitch gets me killed then so be it." She starts pulling the trigger when Deathstroke fires first.

Instead of feeling a bullet pierce her body the bullet hits the gun knocking it from her hand. "You see child I am a trained assassin and marksman. You are but a fool playing games." He aims it back at her.

"I'll kill her for what she did." Robin touches a button on her belt and smoke fires out.

The Titans take this as a cue and escape. They flee to the Titan Tower and regroup.

**Titan Tower**

"What do we do? She killed Beast Boy! I can't believe she lived after I shot her in the head." Cyborg rubs his sonic cannon. "I guess I needed more power."

"She's hurt and she was distracted enough she never saw the attack coming. And Disruptor's suit was damaged."

"But what do we do? They killed Beast Boy! We should go out and kill them!"

"Yes, we should. We always played by the rules and look what it got us. Even Batman started killing after what happened with Batboy. If I'm his protege then I better get with the program."

"And? I have the strength for ripping their heads off but Deathstroke stopped us."

"I know Star trust me I know. We'll start with bigger and better weapons. Cyborg that sonic cannon better get more juice. I'm getting more power. Missiles, bullets, flamethrower, what ever it takes. We will get them for this."

**Titan Tower Regular World**

"Wait, so you went out and you killed them? Robin, Barbara, that isn't right."

"Nightwing, Dick, you didn't go through what we did. And just so you know no we didn't. We tried a few times but we failed. In the end we couldn't do it. They were too good. I took Distruptor's left hand and Bolt ended up in a coma but we couldn't kill them. Especially not Ravager. Which was a mistake because she rebuilt the Terror Titans."

**Her World...**

Scorcher, Blizzard, and Jinx had joined Ravager forming the new Terror Titans. It had been over a year since she killed Beast Boy and the Titans had all but given up. Jump City had gone to hell because they were never there. They had gone across the country and then some hunting her down. "My heat sensors show he's in there."

"Any cold spots?"

"No. Scorcher is in there alone." Robin pulls out a hand cannon.

"Perfect."

Cyborg revs the engine and drives at the wall of the building. He smashes through and the other Titans move through.

"I am trying too get some rest how do you keep finding me!"

"You leave quite the trail." Robin aims at Scorcher. "You know what happened with the last members of the Terror Titans."

"Ok ok! I, I quit. I, I'll go to Europe or some thing I swear."

"Why do I feel I can't trust you?" He holds his hands up.

"Please! I, when I joined I didn't know what I was getting in to. Please don't kill me." Robin waves the gun around carelessly.

"And when you did know what it was about why did you keep it up?"

"I thought we could win. We had Deathstroke behind us how could we lose? But I, I'm sorry, I quit. I can't keep doing this. I haven't slept more than an hour for weeks because of you three." Robin lowers the gun.

"You know what? Get out. If we see you again we'll kill you. Even if it is just by accident. We're walking down the street in a random city and see you buying a coffee? We'll kill you."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry please. I, I need sleep. If you let me sleep now I'll leave when I wake up I swear." Robin smiles.

"We'll be back here in four hours. If you aren't gone by then you won't be waking up." The Titans leave the building knowing their plan had worked.

Hunting down individual members of the Terror Titans until they were too tired for fighting back worked. The Terror Titans tried fighting together but they weren't a team. They couldn't work together. And now the Titans would make them pay and make it so no one else would dare think of joining Ravager and her father.

**Titan Tower Regular World**

"Did you let him go?" Robin nods. "And?"

"We did the same to Blizzard and Jinx. We finally got Ravager and Deathstroke alone. I knew we couldn't do it alone and called on the Justice League. They sent Black Canary and Red Arrow."

"That's it? And isn't it Green Arrow?"

"Red Arrow was formally known as Speedy. He became a member of the Justice League in my world. Those two tackled Deathstroke while we went after Ravager."

"And?"

**Her World**

Ravager's powers protected her but when she was distracted it didn't always help. Robin attacked head on while Cyborg and Starfire attacked her from behind. "You'll do better then that if you want me dead." Ravager dodges Cyborg's sonic cannon blast just before he fires it.

"Then we'll do better then our best." Robin has a gun out. She can't fire unless she was sure of the shot. If Cyborg or Starfire were behind Ravager when she fired she could hit them. And she only had nine shots she couldn't waste them if Ravager saw the shot before she took it.

"Calling on the Justice League for help? How pathetic."

"This from the girl who hides behind her daddy." Robin continues aiming and waiting for the right shot.

Black Canary and Red Arrow go after Deathstroke. "You fools think you can stop me? I nearly killed Batman what makes you think you will do any better?" Deathstroke has two swords out.

Red Arrow fires an arrow at Deathstroke. He swings a sword and cuts the arrow in half. "And sending in the B Team? Is Batman hiding on the Watchtower? Is Flash busy? Or do you feel my daughter and I aren't important enough for the boy scout in blue?" He slashes at Black Canary and gets her left arm. She falls back grabbing the wound.

"There are more things going on in this world than you can imagine. You are nothing." Deathstrok laughs.

"Says the bird with one wing."

"It may be damaged but I still have it." She screams and fires the sonic force at Deathstroke.

Ravager throws a dagger and imbeds it in to Cyborg's sonic cannon just before it fires. The energy hits the dagger causing the sonic cannon too explode. "Aaaa!" Cyborg is blinded by the light and knocked down by the force of the explosion.

"Don't give up!" Robin gets closer but Ravager jumps back and lashes out at Starfire with a vicious kick hitting her in the head. "Star!" Robin starts going to Starfire.

"Wait Robin you better focus on me or she dies." Ravager pulls out a switch. "One flip and the bomb I just stuck on her goes off."

"Bomb? How? When?"

"I have several bombs on me. One was on the foot. I bet it went in a couple inches even with how hard I kicked."

"If you kill her I won't just kill you I'll torture you first, second, and third. I'll keep you alive on purpose so I can keep torturing you."

"You can't catch me with all three of you how do you plan on catching me alone?"

"I'm not alone." Robin had seen the red blur of a new friend. A new Titan she had kept secret. "Now!" Kid Flash grabs the detonator from Ravager.

"No, I, I could barely see you."

"What can I say I'm the fastest boy alive." Ravager and Robin say the same thing at the same time.

"That's what she said."

"Hey! You're on my side."

"Sorry. Now how about we take her out once and for all?"

"He may be fast but he can't catch what he can't see." Ravager presses a button on her wrist unit. A strange chemical covers her skin and then she disappears.

"No!" Robin fires several times but can't hit Ravager. "No, no, no!" Robin fires until she runs out of bullets.

**Titan Tower Regular World**

"Then what? She escaped did you keep going after her?"

"No Star. I realized if I became obsessed with hunting her down I'd let Jump City burn. And we hurt Deathstroke badly. Ravager went after the Justice League so we went home after many months on the road and relaxed. Dealing with drug dealers and petty thieves was nothing compared with dealing with the Terror Titans."

"What if she rebuilt them? What if she finds out you're gone and went after the Titans?"

"What could I do Nightwing? I'm stuck here. I just hope if that did happen Star, Kid, and Cy can handle it. Cyborg is a good leader and may even do better then I do. She can't use Star against him." Starfire blushes.

"I am sorry you are stuck here. I hope we can get you back to your world soon."

"Thanks Star." Robin smiles at her.

"So you had some crazy things going on in your world. And in your world violence and death are more tolerated."

"You mean we can kill the bastards? Yeah, we do. But I think it messes you up. The second she killed Beast Boy we all lost our minds. Before we never killed on purpose or ordered it. If some one died like when you," She motions towards Raven. "Killed half of Brother Blood's Hive Academy we didn't think any thing of it. You're a demon and they were evil and deserved it. And it wasn't like any of us did it."

"In your world I was darker?"

"More demonic? Yeah. You didn't waste time with meditation. If some one needed an ass kicking you dealt it. Dr. Light was your favorite you'd give him nightmares then laugh about it later. Or Mumbo Jumbo? You stuck him in a hat then set the hat on fire. Not sure if it killed him or what but we didn't care."

"Your world sounds terrible." Starfire shivers and gets closer to Nightwing.

"The whole world is like that. It isn't just us." Raven realizes Robin sounded offended.

"It could be the energy. In New York City the energy is different then then kind here. I didn't need meditation there. I was more in control. Maybe in your world the energy is darker which would make every thing else darker. It isn't your fault."

"My fault? My fault for what? For not playing kiddie games with the criminals? They deserved it and if we don't take them out they will take us out."

"Yes, well, that is your world. In our world we don't kill."

"Not always true." Psykick taps her foot impatiently. She was late for a PAC meeting. "Punisher kills and guess what? The people don't come back." She looks over towards Robin. "I'm sorry your world sucked but I'm done listening." Psykick flies out of the room and heads for the roof.

"I didn't make her stay."

"Thank you for sharing your history. Amazing how different it was from ours." Raven wonders what she could have done if she stuck with the Dealer's way of transporting her to different dimensions. Could she have saved the Titans of this Robin's world? Or would the dark energy have taken over?

"Yes, amazing how well you handled it." Nightwing feels a bit better. He worried how he could have been so different from the Dick of her world. But if it was some mystic energy, out of his or that Dick's control, it would mean he didn't have control. But in this world he did and he wouldn't become like Robin. Even if he had come close when dealing with Deathstroke.

"Well what else do I have? Going around this city is weird. In my world half of it is ghetto and the other half not much better. I actually do like being here. Who knows if I am stuck here I might end up leading my own Titans."

"I, well, maybe." Nightwing holds Starfire's hand in his. "But we won't think about that unless every thing else fails."

**Jump City**

Psykick lands in a warehouse where two elderly women are waiting for her. "Sorry I was late." She walks over to them. "Did it go well?"

"Yes dear. No one gave us a second," She starts coughing hard.

"A second look." Another elderly person finishes the first one's sentence.

"Good. Are you two feeling well enough you can get home on your own?"

"I'm fine just my lungs acting up." The cougher laughs then coughs again. "It felt good made me feel young again. I haven't done any thing like this since I was a little girl in Paris helping the resistance."

"You did good then and you're doing good now. Your grand kids and great grand kids will have a better world because of this." Psykick helps the two out and hails a cab for them before going back to the Titan Tower.

**A/N I am setting some thing up soon! Will the new Robin get her own Titans or will she be sent home as soon as they find a safe way? If they ever do. And Psykick helping the PAC out even with Cyborg knowing. And of course if she were pulled through how many other times has some thing been pulled through? Was her way of killing the bad guys really the better way? Well, just must wait and see.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 9: Splitting Up **

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Psykick leads Robin inside. "What are we doing? I didn't get that kind of vibe from you. And tell you the truth you're really not my type."

"Oh get over yourself you aren't that hot and awesome. This is business." Psykick hits a lightswitch and the lights turn on.

"Whoa, old people."

"They are the PAC. I am their leader but I want help. They can only do so much. Even if they want more they physically can't."

"So you've been helping them? Wow didn't see that one coming."

"I have but I'm only one person. You come from a world that understands. You come from a world that knows what must be done if we ever want these streets cleaned up."

"I see. Well, this isn't as much fun as I'd hope we'd be having but I can get behind this." Psykick smiles.

"Welcome aboard Robin."

"Maybe I should choose a new name if I'm going with the PAC."

"I go by Red when I'm working with the PAC. And maybe you should get a new outfit. One Unique might like."

"She's a part of this?"

"Not yet but I'll be asking her soon and I'm sure she can be the kind of fun you want. Now sit and listen we have some thing big going on."

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Far From Jump City**

Raven sits crossed legged on the ground. She isn't meditating but listening too the music. "You play amazingly well. If you could sing and weren't what you are you could have become a great musician." He simply smiles and keeps playing.

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg works on decrypting information he got about Omega. "He has too much security for a simple business. More is going on I know it. Maybe we could check it out tonight if I can crack some of this code." He continues working.

**Jump City**

A news crew pulls up to the recently destroyed lobby of Oz Corp. "Reports aren't clear who is behind this. No suspicious activity was reported and we aren't sure how many victims there may be if any. The office was closed for the holiday so maybe none were hurt. But if people weren't the target then that means Oz Corp was. If so why? Blackmail? Revenge? Rivals? Channel 6 will bring you the details as soon as we can!"

Psykick and Robin, Red and Black Bird, stay back. "They really did it."

"Hey Black Bird don't sound so surprised. Little old lady drops her purse and it gets put in the lost and found box over President's Day. No one is the wiser it had a bomb in it."

"We better go before the Titans get here." Robin, Black Bird, was in her new uniform.

She had copied Catwoman's style but kept it more practical with added armor and pockets for her many devices and toys. On the chest was a light blue, almost Robin Egg blue, B.

"And change out of these outfits we don't need them seeing our new threads." Psykick, Red, was also in her new uniform copied from Red X.

**Oz Corp Building**

Nightwing, Starfire, and M land in the front. "If this is a trap we must be on full alert." Nightwing looks around for any signs of attack.

"Too clever for your own good." Charlotte melds from a car. "But I did not set the bomb or the explosion. But I will take advantage of what it brings." Her fingers grow in to sharp points reminding Nightwing and Starfire of Logan's claws.

"We will take you down once and for all." Nightwing pulls out two silver orbs. "M, Star, keep her distracted."

"Oh please like those two will be of any trouble for me. Her fingers shoot out like spears. M and Starfire barely dodge them.

M grabs a post office box and rips it from the sidewalk throwing it at Charlotte. She strikes with her fingers tearing it apart. "Oh no I do believe destroying those is a felony." Charlotte laughs. "And I know she is right behind me." Charlotte ducks and Starfire's energy bolts fly over her. M is hit by them and falls to the ground.

"No!" Starfire flies towards M but Charlotte attacks her.

"Perfect!" Nightwing throws the silver orbs at Charlotte. She twists in an unnatural way that would break the spine of any normal person and slashes at the orbs. They explode releasing a liquid nitrogen cloud. "No! I can't be frozen you fool." She tries retracting her fingers but the cloud of liquid nitrogen expands. "No," She coughs as she breathes it in. Her face, throat, and lungs freeze instantly.

"We got her. I just hope it didn't kill her." Nightwing starts walking over to Charlotte when she disappears! "What? How?" She reforms from the ice. "No, you can't do that."

"I can meld with any thing including ice. Nice try though." Her fingers start extending again. "Now I'll try taking your head."

"Then try melding with this." Raven's power wraps around her. But before it can completely encompass her Charlotte melds with the road escaping again.

"Raven where were you?"

"I'm sorry Nightwing I was busy. I got here as fast as I could. Not that it mattered she knows she can't fight me."

"Oh but I can." Raven can't tell where the voice came from. She looks around but is too late as the nearest street light has five thin spikes shoot out from it and hit Raven in the back. "I missed her heart. I must do better next time."

"_NO!"_ Unique leaps at the street lamp and lashes out with demonic strength and energy breaking it at the base. "_You will not kill her."_

"Fine freak."

"_I'm the freak? You are a mutant I am merely a demon residing in a human host."_ Unique attacks the street light again but Charlotte had already left it.

"Ta ta Titan losers. Don't forget what I said. I didn't set that bomb." She moves through the sidewalk and escapes.

"Raven, we, we'll get you to the Tower. We can stop the bleeding and get a surgeon and," Unique knocks Nightwing out of the way.

"_I can save her. Not my favorite use of my powers but she is too unique too lose."_ Unique's demonic energy glows brightly from her body as she places a hand on Raven's wounds. "_Live Raven Child."_ She leans down and kisses Raven on the forehead. The spot glows black for a few seconds when Raven opens her eyes.

"Get off of me Azrael!" Her powers explode out from her sending Unique flying through the air and through a shop window. "No, no, he can't get inside of me."

"Raven what's wrong?" Nightwing reaches for a batarang.

"No, not inside of me. He tried but my powers blocked him." Raven is breathing heavily from panic and fear. "I thought he was getting inside of me. If he possessed me he would have my power and his combined."

"Ow what the f," Unique cuts herself off. "I mean what did you do that for? I heal you and you whip me through a window."

"Azrael was possessing me. Or at least trying. He was too weak even with me mortally wounded." Unique rolls her eyes.

"Well duh. Isn't your soul promised to a bigger badder demon? I'm sure you're protected not just from Azrael but any death. He promised you one hundred years and you still have ninety nine of them left."

"Maybe. I'm not testing it either way."

"Sorry!" Psykick is carrying Robin.

"We got a little lost." Psykick sets Robin down.

"There probably wouldn't have been much you could do. That assassin was waiting for us. I tried freezing her but she could become the ice."

"Cool. Awesome powers. But it does sound like a job for some one with magic powers." Both look over at Raven.

"I tried and got five new holes in my body for my efforts. She is quick, smart, and has powers we've dealt with before but even better."

"I tried my idea and failed. We'll try a containment field but that is tricky because of the power source is destroyed she will be let loose."

"I am sorry M." Starfire helps her up.

"She's faster then I thought. I shouldn't have been in your line of fire. I am learning but should learn faster."

"No you did a great job. I said distract her and you did, both of you." M smiles weakly at Nightwing's compliment.

"Thank you."

"But she did say she didn't set this bomb so who did?" Nightwing connects with Cyborg. "When you get here make sure you check for traces of the explosive. If we can connect it with one or two companies it will narrow the field of who could have done it."

"Already have it planned. Why it is taking me so long I needed some equipment that doesn't come standard with the two thousand ten model of the T Car."

"Then get the two thousand eleven model." Nightwing and Cyborg laugh.

**Ozwalider's Home That Night**

Charlotte lies on his couch sipping her wine. "I do love messing with them."

"But I want their heads." He watches the news about the bombing. "And that is what I paid for. Why don't I have a head on the wall yet?"

"I'm having fun. And really this is better for you."

"Oh really? How?"

"I told the Titans that I didn't set the bomb. So now they'll look for who did. Who knows they might do it before the police do."

"Using the Titans for my own benefit? Nicely played."

"You spent the money I'm giving you a show for it."

"Yes and after the money I spent on getting the information from, her, I expect more show."

"I'll give you more show darling." Charlotte morphs in to a famous actress. "How's this for a show?"

"I do love her movies."

**Titan Tower**

Robin and Psykick join Unique in the living room. "Girl's Night Out? Why aren't we inviting Raven, M, or Star?"

"They all have some one and we don't."

"Wait, M is dating some one?"

"Didn't you hear? Well, I heard her talking to some one on her communicator. It didn't sound like a friendly conversation but more smooch smooch talk."

"Well, Raven did say I can go out as long as I don't kill."

"Then come on lets go!" Psykick uses her powers on Robin and Unique and flies them out of the room and up to the roof heading out for the city.

**Roof of a Club**

"Come on I wanna dance."

"No this was a reason for getting you away from the others."

"Huh? What is this? A trap?" Unique's fangs come out.

"No. An offer."

"One you hopefully won't refuse." Psykick puts a hand on her shoulder. "One I'm sure will make you very happy."

**Next Morning**

Raven wakes up and sees Unique in a trance. "Maybe he'll be awake." She forms a portal and steps through it.

**Jump City**

Nightwing is watching the Oz Corp building with binoculars. "Cyborg's information was right." He sees Charlotte talking with Ozwalider. "Whoa, what?" Charlotte morphs in to... "Barbara? That's, that's how she's still here. It wasn't her but Charlotte. But she knew my name and who Batman was. They, they must have talked with her. I'll find out." He contacts the other Titans. "I found the assassin she's working for Ozwalider, Omega. I'm going in now."

"Wait for us!" Nightwing cuts the connection.

"I'll make them give me answers." He fires his rockets and flies at the window.

When he gets close he pulls two batarangs out and throws them at the window. They stick then start beeping. "What was that?" Omega looks towards the window. "Charlotte stop him!" He hits a button and metal doors start closing over the window but are too slow as the batarangs explode.

Nightwing flies through the shattered window and lands near Charlotte who was still in the shape of Barbara. "That's how you've been doing it!" He throws another batarang at Omega and it explodes sending a knock out gas in his face taking him down. "But how do you know about me? Who I really am?"

"Easy." Charlotte morphs back to her normal self. "I snuck in as a prison guard and told her we'd pay her good money for what she knew. She spilled and then was sent off planet so we never needed pay her."

"You spilled that too easily."

"And now your guts will spill as easily." Several spikes shoot out from the floor but miss Nightwing as he leaps back out the window. "Oh run away like a coward."

"I'm not running I'm getting out of range." He pushes a button on his belt and a device sends out a loud screeching noise. Nightwing's suit protects him from the noise but Charlotte is nearly crippled by it. "And this is why I didn't wait for backup."

"It won't stop me!" Charlotte's face looks like it is melting. "I can't, concentrate, no!" Her skin wrinkles, darkens, ages. "I won't look like this!" She melds in to the floor and escapes.

"We'll still get Omega." Nightwing flies back in and picks up Omega then flies out.

He sees Starfire and M carrying Cyborg. "I got him."

"Why did you not wait for us?"

"Don't get any closer the device is still on." He hands Omega off to M then turns the device on. "I knew it would hurt you and the others so I didn't want you near it."

"How did you know it would work? It was still dangerous going alone." Nightwing turns and sees Raven using her powers carrying Unique.

"I wanted answers."

"About what?"

"Barbara. I know why we've been seeing her even though she is still on the other planet." He looks back at the shattered window, the damaged office. "The assassin, Charlotte, can take the forms of people. Omega paid Barbara off for information on Batman and I then had Charlotte come after us as Barbara."

"He won't get what he paid for." M feels him stir. "He's waking up."

"Good then he can cry for his lawyers as we dump him off at the police station. Cyborg you still have the information you found?"

"Of course. We more then enough for putting him away."

"This is a big blow to the drug business here. Who knows you may have crippled it. When I took out the Mayor all the idiots below him rolled for deals." Unique's fangs appear. "Of course there wasn't much left of the Mayor when I was done with him."

"We don't do that." Unique's fangs go back in place.

"I know Raven trust me, I know."

**Warehouse later that Night**

Black Bird and Red have several members of the PAC meet with them. "Omega was taken down but this could leave a hole in the powers controlling the city. Be on watch for an increase in gang violence as others try taking his place."

"Ma'am," An elderly man holds a hand up. "Some of us were wondering. We saw on the evening news that he was hiring lawyers. What if he does what O.J. Simpson did and buys his way out? Good enough lawyers and dumb enough jury could get him free."

"We already planned for that. He will need a jury of his peers. Many PAC members could get jury duty notices. If we get enough even if he tries weaseling his way out of it with expensive lawyers you'll be the jury." Red motions towards Black Bird.

"And we had a friend hack the system so certain PAC members would definitely get a notice. Be nice, act happy about serving, and they should choose you. Even better act like you aren't sure what is going on so his lawyers pick you thinking they can hoodwink you." Several of the PAC members nod and talk amongst themselves about how they could get on the jury.

**A/N More PAC work, more Charlotte, and now we know how Barbara was going after the Titans! I have so much going on it is hard fitting it all in one episode. But I have even more planned coming up! Did Unique accept? Or will she stay loyal with Raven? Wait one week!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Alternate Titans Season 1**

**Episode 2: New Titans**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Europe**

A young teenage woman is backed in to a wall. "I'd rather die then join your father." She sparks with energy and fires it at the the blonde haired boy.

"Interesting. How all you good guys would rather die then join the winning side." Behind the blonde haired boy are several robots. "But there are countless more. Every day more aliens show up and more mutants are exposed." He points at the girl and the robots attack.

"Titans go!" Cyborg blasts a robot with his sonic cannon.

"Titans? What are you doing here?"

"We followed you after you killed our friend Hot Spot." Starfire slams in to Jericho. "We are not pleased with what your father has done with our friends and it is time we send a message!" She throws an energy orb at him but Jericho dodges it.

"My favorite Titan." He tries staring in to her eyes but she fires energy beams from them and nearly blinds Jericho.

"About time you guys showed up he almost killed me." Argent was hurt but still capable of fighting.

"We only just started doing this expanded Titans and Deathstroke has targeted all of you. We can only be in so many places." Kid Flash is a blur as he runs around the robots tearing them apart.

"I got him Cyborg. Now what do we do?" Starfire fires more energy at Jericho hitting him in the knees breaking them. "He killed Hot Spot and Bullrun. I do not believe in killing but we can not let him be free."

"I'll do it." Cyborg kicks Jericho in the chest knocking him on his back. "Any last words Jericho?" Cyborg places the sonic cannon right on Jericho's heart.

Jericho opens one eyes showing it had healed. "Hello Cyborg, I see you." Jericho disappears.

"No!" Starfire tackles Cyborg and rips his sonic cannon off. "Get out of him Jericho!"

"I tricked him I tricked him! He looked in my cybernetic eye not my real one! Calm down Starfire I got him trapped."

"Oh, sorry." She helps him up and hands him his sonic cannon back.

"And we got the robots." Kid Flash holds the head of one robot up as a trophy. "Good job Argent."

"My eyes are up here." She winces after she laughs. "And my wounds are every where."

"The Justice League have several doctors who can patch you up in no time! Can you still fly?" Argent nods. "Then follow me. Kid Flash and Cyborg can clean up here." Starfire and Argent take off.

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Titan Tower**

Cyborg places a USB drive in a lead box with multiple locks. "We got his son. The Justice League got his daughter. I just hope he doesn't have any more children."

"If he does I'm not playing bait again." Argent had gone back with the Titans for safety. If Deathstroke wanted revenge she'd have the rest of the Titans protecting her.

**Lair**

Deathstroke tries contacting Jericho again. "Why won't you answer! Damn it I demand an update! Did you kill the girl or not?" Still no response.

**Jump City Days Later**

Argent and Starfire are flying over the darker parts of the city when they see two men attack a woman. "Let's give them a surprise." The two dive down.

"I will get the man on the left." Starfire powers up.

"Got it." Argent forms energy between her hands.

Starfire kicks the first man hard in the chest and realizes some thing was wrong. "He is made of metal."

"So am I Starfire." The girl they thought was a victim rips her chest open revealing she was a machine with a bomb inside.

"Starfire watch out!" Argent's warning is too late as the man Starfire kicked jumps on Starfire's back then explodes.

Argent sees the second man's left arm morph in to a gun. "I'm sure as hell not bulletproof." She brings up her energy too block bullets but the gun doesn't fire bullets but small stinger missiles. "Aaaa!" Argent's hands are badly damaged.

Starfire is recovering when the female robot pins her to the ground. It leans forward so the bomb is just above Starfire's face. "Goodbye." It explodes.

Argent bites back the pain and uses her energy wrapping it around a car and throws it at the last robot smashing it. "Starfire, shit, this is bad." She flies down to Starfire. "Oh, no, please tell me you're still alive." Argent runs to the nearest trash can and throws up.

Once Argent calms down she calls Cyborg and tells him what happened. "Deathstroke set a trap. I've already called paramedics if Star is still alive maybe they can keep her that way." Cyborg cuts the connections. "Deathstroke must know we did some thing with Jericho. We won't take this sitting down."

**That Night**

Deathstroke finishes a new power suit and activates it. "They think they saw the last of me when that bitch Canary took me down. I've been too weak for confronting them myself, until now." He laughs evilly as more systems on the power suit turn on.

**Titan Tower**

Starfire recovers slowly. "If Tamaranian's weren't so tough we would have lost another member. Deathstroke has killed off Titans one by one and I think it's time we stop playing with kids gloves."

"Haven't you been doing that for awhile now? You guys chucked some one in to outer space."

"But that didn't kill him. When Beast Boy was killed we vowed we would draw blood. Instead we only harassed the Terror Titans. Robin held back because Starfire didn't want us killing. But I don't care what she wants. I want Deathstroke's head on our wall. And since I am the leader now that is what we will do."

"As soon as my hands heal up I'm right with you. That guy tried killing me twice now and I intend on returning the favor." Argent's hands are wrapped up.

**Outside of Titan Tower**

Deathstroke readies a missile and fires. It hits at the base of Titan Tower damaging the front wall. "Come on out Titans and release my son if you haven't flat out killed him!" He readies another missile.

Starfire flies right through the window and sees Deathstroke in his suit. "You dare impose on our home! You will die Deathstroke!" She fires energy beams from her eyes and hits a force field.

"I will kill you as soon as you tell me where you have my son." He fires the missile at Starfire.

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon and hits the missile destroying it before it could hit Starfire. "If you want your son you can have him." Cyborg holds up a USB drive. "Over our dead bodies."

"That I can arrange quite easily." An autocannon pops out of his chest and fires at Cyborg.

Argent creates an energy shield and blocks the bullets. "You tried killing me twice Deathstroke. How about I get a turn at killing you?"

"The third time is the charm." He produces a glowing red orb. "Cyborg give me my son or I will kill you all." It glows brighter.

"If it would kill us it would kill you and Jericho. And what would you do if I crushed the USB drive?"

"You wouldn't dare kill him."

"We would after what you have done."

"If you didn't get in my way all the time I wouldn't be stuck going after you! I will kill all of you right now if you don't give my son too me."

"And if we do give him back?"

"I'll kill you later." Cyborg holds the USB drive in front of his sonic cannon. "Don't you dare!"

"What will you do? Send more of your robots after us? Or will you hire more thugs? We've dealt with any others you've sent. So go ahead and send more."

"I'll kill you now!" He throws the orb at the Tower when a red blur grabs it and duct tapes it on to Deathstroke's back.

"When that thing goes off how big will it be? Cause I may need too get farther." Kid Flash is a blur as he runs away.

"Argent protect me!" Argent's energy wrap around Cyborg and her.

"No!" Deathstroke's suit makes it impossible for reaching over and ripping the orb off. "You won't kill me! You couldn't kill my daughter after she killed Beast Boy on my orders! You didn't kill Terra after what she did or any of the Terror Titans. You won't kill! You're too weak!"

"He's right, we can't kill him. Killing is wrong!" Starfire flies for Deathstroke.

"Starfire no! We can't let him live!" Cyborg fires but Argent's energy blocks it and the blowback damages Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Stupid girl!" Deathstroke grabs Starfire when she is close enough. "I control the bomb I was never in danger. But you are." A blade comes out of the arm and he shoves it in to her stomach. "Now I'll turn the bomb off and use you as a hostage."

"No." Starfire punches through the suit and grabs Deathstroke by the throat. "You will die." The orb glows brighter and brighter.

"Foolish girl if you flee now you can still live." He tries reaching for the switch too turn the bomb off but can't reach it because of Starfire.

"Robin told me that if you die a hero you live forever. Achilles died at Troy but thousands of years later people still know his name."

"Let me turn it off! It will save your life!"

"Starfire don't do this!" Kid Flash runs back and grabs her. "Oh god, that, that's horrible." When he pulled on her the blade came out and let blood gush on to the ground.

"Only a few seconds left! You, put in 6891 on the one control panel on my left shoulder before it goes off."

"This one?" Kid Flash pushes random buttons then grabs Starfire and runs.

"You idiot I don't have time for resetting the codes!" Deathstroke tries resetting the code but can't in time.

The bomb goes off creating a shock wave that sends shrapnel every where. It hits the damaged Titan Tower and the Tower starts leaning.

Kid Flash runs out of the blast zone and sets Starfire down. "I probably shouldn't know what you had for lunch like this." He presses on the wound but can't stop the wound. "What should I do?"

"Hospital, please, hospital." She coughs up blood.

"911 can't touch me." He picks her back up and runs for the hospital.

**Several Minutes Later**

Cyborg, Argent, and Kid Flash examine the crater. "Shit, that was a really big firecracker." Kid Flash picks up what appeared too be the left foot of Deathstroke. "July 4th PSA needed or what?" He drops it.

"Starfire was hurt but she'll live right?" Kid Flash nods.

"They said they'd patch her up and keep her overnight just in case. I don't think any amount of doctors could fix this dude." He kicks at a chestplate of the suit.

"So what now? Justice League got his daughter and we got his son and now he's dead. Can I go home?"

"Maybe Argent. We should be safe and wait just in case this was a robot or clone." Cyborg pulls the USB drive back out. "And I want time for thinking of what we should do with him."

**Months Later**

Starfire and Argent stop several gang members from trashing a store. "Please, don't kill us."

"Oh now you see the light? The green and pink light?" They lift the leader in the air.

"Yes, yes! Please, we've heard what you've been doing lately. We, we, we aren't big stuff we aren't even little stuff."

"True. But they should learn a lesson." Argent flies up to the leader. "As the leader you are responsible for what they did." She cuts a hand off. "Star give me a hand here?" Argent laughs. "See what I did there?" The leader screams in pain as Starfire burns the wound shut.

**As the Months Pass...**

The Titans get more and more violent. With their first kill they saw how easy it was. With Deathstroke dead he couldn't create another Terror Titans. He couldn't hire more mutants. He couldn't hurt or kill more Titans.

And so the next villain, the next criminal, the next thug, learned a permanent lesson. But there was a building alliance of those left. Soon they would strike and end the Titans once and for all.

**A/N I know, short. I was in a car accident last week and with all the stuff I've been doing haven't had much time for any thing. Sorry to all my fans, I am working on some other things but will try and find time for this series.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 10: Suspicion **

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Warehouse**

Psykick and Robin are leaving a PAC meeting when they see Unique. "Oh come to join us after all?"

"Maybe. But if you two are really serious about this then I got an idea."

"About what?"

"Killing a ton of villains in one sitting."

"Oh? Where?"

"Paris. Psykick you heard about it right? They have a ton of villains frozen."

"So? Hey, that's not a bad idea! Red why didn't you think of it?"

"I totally forgot about it. I wasn't there and I was busy either working for Deathstroke or busy with the Titans or joining Red X as a Red Titan."

"So you'll join us if we kill them? Sure, why not? What else you got info on that Red here doesn't have."

"Probably not much. Raven keeps things from me because of the demon."

"Well first before we leave I'm Red and she's Black Bird. You can choose a new name if you want." Unique shakes her head.

"Nah I killed dozens of drug dealers and gang members as Unique I'll keep it up as Unique. Not that many lived too tell the police. If I hadn't sent the media a message they'd never know my name." She smiles as fangs appear. "But we better keep Raven from finding out. She has powers I'm sure neither one of you has seen."

"In my world she was more demon than human. She's killed a few in her time in this world from what I've heard. But in mine she took out the HIVE, Brother Blood, Mumbo, Control Freak, so many others. But Deathstroke? For some reason she could never take him. And then it was too late when Trigon came. Except that bastard was the one who took Trigon out. He lorded that over us. Raven was dead and we couldn't stop Trigon. He had some magic mojo ring that made him immune to the powers. And I gotta admit he kicked demon ass in a way we could only hope."

"Really? Huh, I would have liked working for him."

"Didn't you work for him in this world Red?"

"Yeah and I gotta admit I liked working for him here. I miss being the bad girl. Being the hero with Red X was awesome. Moscow was awesome. The people cheered for us and gave us gifts. I miss Moscow. I miss Jason."

"We'll kill some bad guys in Paris then head to Moscow."

"I know the best party spots and best part is they don't card."

"Wait!" Unique pulls her communicator out. "Hello? We're Titans."

"If we're headed to Moscow I got the perfect excuse."

"Yes Red?"

"I left stuff in Moscow. And I can buy time saying there were some criminals left over and I need help. You two volunteer and join me. And it would be half true since there are some mobsters I'd love crushing. But Red X said we should capture and turn them over then deal with the hitmen and bribers."

"So?"

"He figured if we killed them the Titans would stop us. Well they can't stop us."

"Raven can. If she let loose? She could take the planet. My demon can sense her powers and knows she's a lot more powerful then she displays."

"I guess living through the Rite of her father's reckoning made her stronger." Unique nods.

"Azrael has been around several demons who possessed humans and she was far stronger than any of them. A half demon is rare enough but one who controls itself like she does is one in an infinity. So when do we leave?"

"In a few days. We gotta set this up so they don't get suspicious."

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Miami**

Logan helps Ravager down on her beach towel. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. As long a, a, as, as I keep it short an, an, and sim, simple it isn't as ba, ba, bad." He kisses her on the forehead.

**Titan Tower Two Days Later**

"And I must go back. We left a few things unfinished and I'm still kind of a Red Titan of Moscow. But I might need help and Robin and Unique said they could."

"Unique?" Raven looks over at her.

"Hey, I can control myself. I have so far right? And this seems easy. Catch the head of the Moscow Mafia and turn him over. I take lead with Psykick then Robin watches our backs. Please Raven? I promise I'll behave. I hear Russia has lots of bears. I bet I could take one."

"You could. As long as you staid with the other two and only fed on animals." Raven smiles and Unique smiles back.

"Thanks for trusting me. And thanks for thinking I could be a big help Psykick."

"No problem. Get a girl's night out for a couple of weeks." Nightwing pulls his communicator out.

"If you need help you know who too call."

**Paris**

Kid Flash and Jinx see three strangers sneaking near the entrance of the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. "Hey!" Kid Flash picks Jinx up and runs to the entrance. "And who are you and what are you doing?"

"I'm Red."

"Yeah, like Red X? You ripped his suit off."

"And I'm Black Bird."

"Hey, nice outfit." Jinx glares at Kid Flash. "And you?"

"Nonya."

"Nonya?"

"Nonya business."

"Actually it is. We protect the lair."

"For what? Why not just go in and smash em all? They're criminals they'd deserve it." Black Bird takes the lead.

"Because that is wrong."

"Right, well, then I guess so is this." Black Bird stabs Kid Flash with a needle and pumps a drug in to his blood.

"Whoa hey!" He backs away as his pupils dilate. "Whoa."

"Look at that I was right pay up Red. His metabolism does make the drug affect him faster and harder."

"Hey! I'll get you for that!"

"Nonya, get her while we take care of the villaincicles." Black Bird laughs.

"I'm sure I can negate her powers." Unique glows red as she attacks Jinx.

Jinx finds her powers aren't working! "How are you doing this?"

"Simple, magic."

"Even Raven had problems with me."

"I'm better." Unique punches Jinx hard in the face knocking her out.

**Lair**

Unique rushes inside and sees Red and Black Bird smashing the villains. "Hey leave some for me!"

"Catch!" Black Bird kicks a severed head and Unique catches it. She crushes it between her hands.

"Next!" The frozen brain of the Brain is broken in half by Red's powers.

Kid Flash stumbles inside the lair still high from the drug. "Whoa! Hey, I don't think any one is allowed in here. Come on I'll help you out." He leads an invisible person out of the lair.

Unique, Red, and Black Bird continue smashing up the villains. Until finally all that is left are melting chunks of ice. "Well then on to Moscow?"

"Sure." Red leads them out and sees Kid Flash juggling invisible items. "How long should that stuff last?" Unique shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't do drugs. Unless the person I'm feeding from is on stuff."

"So no idea?"

"I think with his metabolism he might burn through the drug fast."

"Then we better bug out. But maybe we should grab Jinx. She was a baddie in my world and might like joining us."

"No way. She's all in love with flash boy."

"You're saying you wouldn't change if you loved some one Red?"

"I changed because of it." Her nasty tone makes Black Bird keep her next comment quiet.

**Jump City**

Nightwing gets a call from Titans Europe. "Yes?"

"We were attacked."

"Who attacked you? What did they want? Did they free any one?"

"No idea, no idea, and no." Jinx looks over at Kid Flash who was still coming down from his high. "They smashed them. All of them."

"Any description of who attacked you?"

"Three strong females varying in height and body type. One who negated my powers glowed red and said she was stronger then Raven. One went by Red and pretty much ripped off Red X's outfit. Another called herself Black Bird oh and the first one wouldn't give a name."

"Hair color? Eye color? Skin color?"

"Masks, cowl, suits. I think one of them had red eyes but she was glowing red so it may not be her normal eye color. Any one you dealt with?"

"Maybe. I, we, we sent three Titans out to Moscow. Psykick, Robin, and Unique."

"Three girls. One who dated Red X. Suspicious. Could be a set up."

"Yes. Unique is friends with Raven and wouldn't disappoint her like this. I'll send Raven and M out to you then I want you and Kid Flash with them going to Moscow."

"Take your time. They gave Kid Flash some thing that messed him up."

"It will take them time." Nightwing cuts the connection. "Raven, I have good, maybe bad, news."

"Yes?" Raven looks at the body. It had been decapitated and the heart ripped out.

"This can't be Unique if she was in Paris with Robin and Psykick."

"She went to Paris? Titan's Europe?"

"Maybe. Jinx says three women showed up, attacked, then went in to the lair and smashed the frozen villains."

"Killing them. I knew this couldn't be her Unique wouldn't be so public. And they are copying one of her Toledo kills too closely. She is my friend and her demon fears me." A slight red tint appears on her cloak. "I am too powerful for her and him and they would not want my wrath." Her voice deepens as her cloak becomes more red.

"Calm down Raven. If this isn't Unique then what happened in Paris may be. I want you and M going to Moscow and finding them. Look for a Red, Black Bird, and another who didn't give a name."

"And this?" Raven motions towards the body.

"Cyborg, Starfire, and I will handle this. Omega is still behind bars but his assassin is out there some where. She probably did this."

"We'll find out if this guy was a criminal or not. Maybe she is making the PAC look bad."

"They couldn't do this. From what we've been told they're all elderly or sick or dying."

"People who don't care if you arrest them because what can you do to some one with stage four liver cancer? Give them life? Two months is no big deal for them I'm sure."

"That's what makes them so dangerous Nightwing. People with nothing to lose will do any thing they can."

"And what if they expand on this? Right now they go after gang members and drug dealers. But what if they decide gambling is the next great sin? Will they start shooting up garages and bars running poker nights?"

"A group left unchecked will only seek more power. Why our government has three branches." Raven pulls out her communicator. "M are you there?"

"Of course. Star and I have Cyborg covered while he hacks in to Omega's computers."

"You're coming off guard duty and going to Paris with me."

"Paris? Neither Flash nor Unique knew French."

"Don't worry most Europeans know English and you're going with me so we can get Kid Flash and Jinx before heading to Moscow."

"I also don't know Russian."

"Again they know English."

**Moscow**

Psykick using her powers carries the other two. "Can't either of you make a suit and fly?"

"I could but don't have the material for it."

"I can fly but it uses my powers and drains me."

"And you two just now tell me? What am I a pack mule?"

"You're our ace pilot." Red glares as Black Bird stick her tongue out. "So what are we here for?"

"First we're going to our old holdout and grabbing some things. Then we're letting the police chief know we're here and that we mean business." Unique's fangs come out.

"I'm ready for a meal or two."

**Paris**

A portal opens and Raven steps out with M following behind her. "Jinx, are you and Kid ready?" She shakes her head.

"He crashed. What ever they used on him messed him up. I was a little worried when he passed out but his breathing went back to normal." She leads them in to the lair.

Raven looks around remembering the battle. How Beast Boy, Changeling, had saved the day. "All of them?"

"Yep. Smashed to pieces then melted. Can't say I'm saddened seeing them destroyed but who ever these three are attacked Kid and I."

"They killed people who were of no threat. If they are who we think they are," Raven's eyes glow. "They will be frozen."

"Psykick, that girl Robin, and your friend Unique? Insane if it was them."

"Yes. I didn't think she would betray my trust like this. I don't know if she did but the thought of it angers me." Raven takes a few deep breaths as her cloak gains a shade of red.

"Calm down Raven." M puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you still struggle with your emotions. Maybe we could meditate while we wait for Kid Flash?"

"Yes that would help." She closes her eyes and her cloak goes back to normal. "Ever since Red Hood destroyed my artifacts and runes I've struggled more and more. It should be getting easier as I repair and make new objects but it is only getting worse."

"You seem happy when you come back from your friend."

"I, he, his music helps me focus."

"Music soothes the soul."

"Flash?"

"Unique actually. She thinks it is cute. A secret boyfriend and all that."

"He is just a friend."

"Right." M smiles coyly. "Feeling better already?"

"Yes actually. You are quite wise for some one so new here."

"Flash and Unique have deep minds. I would love seeing what is in yours." Raven's eyes glow.

"Never." They go and meditate while Kid Flash recovers.

**Jump City**

Starfire and Nightwing fly to the prison Omega was being held at. There had been a break out and they didn't suspect they knew who it was.

**Prison**

Omega's cell door was ripped off. "He got his money's worth. Do you know how they got in?"

"They? The cameras showed nothing. The door starts warping then falls off and Ozwallider runs out. After that the cameras went out and the door for prisoner 1142 came off."

"Who is that?"

"Alexander Mistoviff, the Red Hammer. He was an assassin during the Cold War. Several life sentences served back to back."

"And he's loose?"

"He's somewhere in the prison why we called you."

"Not for getting Omega?"

"Some rich CEO? We have the airports locked down. His type go straight for the passport and private jet."

"He is the reason this happened. His assassin released this Red Hammer as a distraction. We've dealt with the assassin before."

"So you know how they got in?"

"Yes."

**Moscow**

Unique sneaks in through a window of a large mansion. "Ok BB where is the alarm box at?"

"How should I know? That's why I sent you in so you could find it while Red and I take out the guards and dogs."

"Don't kill the doggies."

"What about the guards?"

"Screw them. And maybe after kill them if they give you trouble."

"Har de har har."

"Hey doggies are innocent humans are scum."

"Hey one of us is full human and you are human just got that demon inside."

"And neither of us are shining pillars of society." Unique continues searching the mansion while the other two take out the guards.

**Paris**

Kid Flash comes out of the bathroom. "Mouthwash is a life saver."

"Feel better?" Jinx walks over and rubs his arm.

"I think so. The leprechaun and unicorn stopped talking any ways." He laughs lightly. "My eyes normal again?"

"Yes. Now we must be going. If the three are in Moscow and have been there it may not be them. Or you may recognize them." A portal opens. "We must hurry." Raven floats towards the portal.

"You can get us there that fast?"

"No. I can get us near the border but after using my powers coming here I am a little tired."

"I'll carry Jinx the rest of the way."

"And I can carry you." M flexes her muscles.

"Then let's go."

**Jump City**

Cyborg is going through countless surveillance cameras. Stores, gas stations, banks, and even red light cameras looking for any sign of Omega.

"Nightwing have you found any thing yet?"

"No. I placed cameras through out his old office building while Starfire keeps an eye on his house. If they go there or here we'll catch them."

"I have every thing under watch. Any idea when Raven and M will be back?"

"No."

**Moscow**

Unique rips up an electrical box. "Did that do it? BB?"

"Every thing turned off good job Unique."

"Nonya."

"Huh?"

"I like the sound of that, Nonya."

"Fine. We're coming in now." Unique's heightened sense of hearing detects the footsteps.

"Two guards are moving down the hall, coming here, checking on the box I'm sure."

"Take care of them."

"Oh I will." Unique, Nonya's, fangs come out.

The guards come in the room and she strikes. She twists one guard's neck snapping it quickly. The other guard reaches for his alarm button but pulls back a stump. He starts screaming when Nonya leaps and tackles him to the ground ripping his throat out and starts feeding.

Black Bird and Red move to the bedroom. The leader of the second largest mafia in Russia lies in the bed. "Too easy." Red uses her powers and lift the man out of the bed. "Nyet!"

"Sorry we don't speak Russian."

"Americans? CIA? What are you here for?"

"You of course. We killed your guards so they won't save you."

"Why? Why are you coming here for me?"

"Because you are a bad man and we kill bad people."

"I can pay you off. I can make you made women. You three got in here with out setting my alarms off I could use your talents."

"You and every one else but we have no boss."

"Stop playing with him." Nonya walks in wiping blood off of her face.

"I have a few questions. If you answer them you die. If you don't I torture you then feed you to her." The man starts crying. "Pathetic."

**Elsewhere in Moscow**

Raven detects the demonic energy of Unique. "M take me west."

"Are they close?"

"Outside of Moscow but yes, close. At least Unique is."

"Then maybe they didn't attack the lair."

"Kid and Jinx we'll contact you once we know where they are."

**Mansion**

"Now I've broken all your fingers I'll move on to your toes."

"I don't know! No one knows where he lives or if he is still alive!"

"Break his leg."

"I'm telling you the truth! Please, just, just kill me."

"You still hungry Nonya?"

"Meh, I'm done."

"Fine." The sound of his neck being snapped fills the room.

**A Minute Later**

Raven gets closer to the demonic energy. "Kid Flash, now." A few seconds later Kid Flash shows up carrying Jinx.

"So where are they?"

"Leaving that mansion. I can feel the energy. Cut them off we'll be behind you. I'm too weak for a fight right now so let's hope they weren't the ones."

Nonya stops. "Whoa, Raven?"

"Raven? What is she doing here? Crap they can't see us like this."

"Uh, hide, I can be seen but you two run. I'll tell her I went out for a hunt while you two get back and dress." Unique pulls her mask and blood stained coat off and gives it to Black Bird.

"Got it." Black Bird and Red take off.

Unique sees Raven and the others. "Dang it you scared off the animal I was hunting down."

"Really?" M sets Raven down.

"Yeah. Not sure what it was. I don't know what kind of animals Russia has. So what are you doing here? Are we needed? What happened?"

"Some one was killed in a way that looked like you did it." Raven's lie is met by one from Unique.

"But I was here I swear. Wait, you thought, in Jump City? Raven how can you not trust me? Why? How could you think I did it?"

"I knew it wasn't you. You wouldn't have done it. If you killed some one you would cover it up."

"I wouldn't kill any one. But you came here anyways."

"Yes because some one attacked us." Jinx looks Unique over. "Do you wear a mask?"

"And hide this?" She motions too her face. "I don't have a secret identity so no need for a mask. By the way, hey," She smiles at Kid Flash. "Love the suit."

"Hey." Jinx sparks with energy.

"Oh you two? Cute! So who are you?"

"I'm Jinx, this is Kid Flash. We were attacked by three women. And at the time three women left the Titans for Moscow."

"Ooo, yeah, that does sound suspicious. So uh, why did we attack you? If you're fellow Titans? And we were going to Moscow? Where you from any ways?"

"We're from Paris. And we weren't the target." Jinx stays between Unique and Kid Flash. "And the person who attacked me could nullify my powers with magic. And they said they were better then Raven."

"Magic? Uh, didn't we just deal with some one who had like awesome magic?" Raven nearly has a lightbulb appear over her head.

"It could be. I mean, it, yes. Maybe Omega hired her or she just decided messing with us would be fun."

"Who? What?" Jinx looks back at Raven.

"We dealt with some one who could perform instant magic. No summoning, no needing activation words, just instant. They could do it I'm sure."

"Hey!" Every one turns and sees Psykick and Robin. "Looks like Robin was right she did see company!" They land near the others. "Did you call them out here Unique?"

"No. Some thing happened in Jump City."

"PAC?"

"No Psykick. And we think that the girl we fought in Jump City attacked Titans Europe."

"Oh, ok. So? Why come out here?"

"They thought it was me."

"I didn't Unique, the others did, and I came here too prove it wasn't."

"Really? Aww, thanks Raven! Anyways my hunting is prolly screwed because of this little party. Maybe I'll hunt tomorrow morning."

"May we stay for a night? Where are you staying?"

"We, well, there isn't a lot of room. It was just Red X and I. But I'm sure we can make some room! Come on and follow us!" Psykick uses her powers on Robin and Unique lifting them in the air.

**A/N And so a close call for the trio. Raven wanting too trust her friend may have been easily hoodwinked, more easily than if it were some one else. And the leader of the second largest mafia is dead but what question did Psykick, Red, want answered? And what about Omega and Charlotte? We must wait and see!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 11: Assassin Strike**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Moscow**

A private jet lands and several guards surround it. When the stairs lower Charlotte and Oz step off. "A new city and a new goal." Charlotte's fingers extend as claws. "How about I take care of them?"

"As you wish Charlotte." The guards raise their rifles and shout in Russian.

"Sorry I don't speak Russian." Charlotte strikes at the guards.

_Insert Lyrics_

**Jump City**

Raven and Starfire fly behind a building as Cyborg and Nightwing take the front. M flies to the roof and shouts down. "Surrender! You can't escape Red Hammer!"

"Nyet! American scum!"

"You're surrounded and can't escape! Raven and Star are behind you."

"I won't go back! If I can't live as a free man I'd rather not live!"

"No!" Starfire smashes through the back wall and sees Red Hammer with a shard of glass going over his wrists. She fires energy from her eyes and knocks it away. "Raven heal him!"

"No! I won't be taken again!" He stumbles and tries picking the glass back up but Cyborg busts through the front door and fires his sonic cannon knocking Red Hammer down.

"You're taken." Raven uses her powers and heals his wrist as Cyborg and Nightwing pick him up and carry him off.

**Moscow**

Black Bird and Red are near an old house while Nonya flattens the tires of a luxury car.

Red takes the lead as she smashes in the front door. Behind her Black Bird uses her newly modified cowl for scanning the radio transmissions. "Two guards are moving him out. He's in a wheelchair Red. Is he really that big a bad?"

"If he's the head of the family then yes. You don't need legs for ordering hitmen and drug deals." Red starts going up the stairs then stops. "Wait, wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"Then he isn't upstairs. You take the left I'll take right. Nonya are you there?"

"I'm out back so far no one has come."

"Be ready they're moving him. Car disabled?"

"If they try driving it they'll go really slow with flats."

"Good. I won't let him get away."

"What if the Titans get suspicious? After all they know we're here and now a couple Mafia bosses die?"

"We burnt the last place to the ground Nonya we can burn this one too." Red goes right through an archway as Black Bird opens a door and finds the kitchen.

Red hears the footsteps of the guards. She slowly looks around the corner and sees an elderly man being wheeled towards a ramp. "Not so fast." She uses her powers and grabs the guards lifting them in to the air. "Now tell me is this old man who I think it is?" One guard nods while the other shakes his head. "Well? One of you is lying and I think it is you." She snaps the neck of the guard who shook his head no.

"Oh deary please you really think by killing me you will change any thing? I have been head of this family for only a couple of decades. I already have my order planned. So go ahead and kill me you will only spill one man's blood."

"Well since you asked so politely." Red uses her powers and lifts the old man out of the chair. "Any last words?"

"I've lived many a year and I've said all that must be said and then some." She crushes his skull.

"Damn he took all the fun out of it."

"Time for a camp fire?"

"And then some."

**Elsewhere in the City...**

Omega sits in a new plush chair. "This could be very profitable. With the funds I funneled out of my bank accounts we're set. And I heard one of the mob families lost power recently. We can take his place and start anew."

"As long as you pay me you can do what ever you want."

**Jump City**

A vault door melts like ice in an oven. A young girl walks through and starts going through the shelves of valuables. "Crap, crap, prolly fake, and oo shiny!" She picks up a mirror and looks at her reflection. "Even better." She opens a small pouch and puts the mirror in there even though it was clearly bigger than the pouch.

She keeps going through the vault when a portal opens and Raven with M fly through. "Stop right there who ever you are."

"Oh you again? Didn't I spank you last time?"

"You ran." Raven's eyes glow.

"Oh, right. Well I grabbed lots of goodies so I'll take off." She puts the pouch away and pulls out a black circle throwing it on the floor. "I'll make sure I take a left at Albuquerque." Raven's powers move over the black circle.

"You won't escape that easily."

"Oh really? Like you can stop me? Do you have any idea what I can do?" She pulls out a small handkerchief. "Why just like that," She pulls it away and reveals a grenade. "I can blow you all up."

"You do trick I do magic." Raven's powers spear out and destroy the grenade.

"Well that's no fun! Just for that no encore." She taps the wall and a door forms. "Bye!" She opens the door and steps through it before Raven can cover it with her energy.

"She is quite fast." M moves her hand over where the door was. "Nothing."

"It is simple magic just done in a quick way. No activation words unless they can be used mentally. But I'm still impressed at her speed."

"But she doesn't fight. Maybe the powers are new? Or who ever was training her stopped?"

"But why would they stop? She is clearly talented."

"Uh, died? Or she decided she'd use them for bad and he didn't agree with that? I don't know Raven I've never dealt with any one like this before. Neither has Flash or Unique."

"The closest we've ever had was Mumbo Jumbo and he needed wands, hats, words." Raven checks the black hole the other girl threw on the floor. "Paper."

"That is a prop like a wand or hat."

"But she clearly didn't need it. She's a child still. Twelve, maybe thirteen at most. She thinks it is funny. This isn't about what she stole it is about going out and using these powers she has."

"Did you see her mind? I could not."

"No I can just tell. We're going back there is nothing we can do now."

"Aye aye captain. Er, one eye." M laughs and Raven gives her a strange look. "Flash heard that from a show."

"You can fly back. I'll be busy."

"With what?"

"None of your business."

"Nonya?" M laughs again. "Uh, joke from Unique."

**Moscow** **Several Days Later**

Red is following a lead on a new crime boss. "Old man was right. Kill one and another comes up. Here I was hoping I could leave Moscow a little bit better but this could take forever." She flies, invisible, to a house several miles outside of Moscow.

She flies up to a window and looks in. "No way." Charlotte is lying on a bed watching television. "The assassin? What is she doing here? Did they hire her because of us? But what about Omega?" She continues flying around the house looking through the windows.

**Moscow HQ**

Red tells the others about what we saw and Black Bird smiles. "What? You have an idea?"

"This is perfect! I'm sure it looks suspicious us showing up here and two mob bosses get whacked. Now we have a patsy! We can call the others and tell them what is going on and they'll come out here and help us take him down! Think about it we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Could be fun. And we can totally cover up every thing we've done and go back like nothing ever happened!" Unique's fangs come out. "You made a great leader in your world didn't you?"

"Damn right I did."

"Well first get rid of the Black Bird and Red outfits then we'll call them out here." The three prepare for their plan.

**Two Days Later**

The T Ship lands near Red's, Psykick's, base. "Hey hi guys! Long time no see."

"It has only been a few days."

"Well we've been busy. And now we have that assassin and Omega here."

"How did he get out of the country? Didn't they have his passport?"

"I'm assuming money is better then a passport Nightwing. If he's here killing off mobsters he got out of America does it matter how?"

"No Raven I guess not. We should take him down as fast as possible."

"Not here. As much progress as we've made Moscow, Russia, is still controlled by money and he has plenty of it. I say we take out the assassin then capture him and return him back to America where he already was convicted."

"Take out? Robin we can't kill her."

"Fine knock her out then what? She can meld with stuff and escape. The only way we're free of her is if we kill her."

"We could kill Omega. She only came after us because he hired her. If he's out of the picture she stops coming after us."

"No killing! Robin I get in your world people did a lot of killing. You, the Justice League, not just the bad guys. But in this world the good guys don't kill indiscriminately. Some times yes it happens. It is an accident or they lose control. We don't plan on it and we don't do it even if there are no other options."

"Ok geesh. Just a thought since we can't exactly lock her up."

"But we can lock Omega up in a better place. We can ask the Justice League for help with that." Robin rolls her eyes.

"Asking them for help? Pathetic."

"In my world we don't kill. We ask for help if we need it. You know who too call for help and we know who we should call if we need the help."

"Let's just take them out now. Capture Omega and I'll go after the assassin."

"Robin you can't take her."

"I'll distract her while you take Omega. I got it all planned in my head. I distract her with help from Psykick and Unique. The rest of you capture Omega and take off."

"When?"

"Why not now? Right now he doesn't know we're here. If we waste time he might find out we're here and make plans. Let's go Titans." Nightwing and Robin glare at each other.

"No, Titans Go!"

**Omega's Home**

Nightwing uses his suits camouflage and sneaks in through a window. "When I give the signal move in. I'll locate Omega first."

"Or I bust in and scare them he sends Charlotte after me while the rest go after Omega?"

"No Robin."

"Well I like my plan better so I'm doing it. Come on Unique, Psykick."

"Don't follow her."

"Sorry Raven we can't let her go in alone what if she gets killed?" Unique follows after Psykick and Robin.

"She's right. Nightwing your plan has fallen apart." Raven forms in to black energy and moves through the wall.

"Starfire do we go with Nightwing or Robin?"

"We follow Nightwing." M and Starfire fly through the window Nightwing had gone through.

Charlotte sees Robin. "What are you doing here? How did you follow us here?" Her right hand morphs in to a double headed axe. "But it gives me some fun." She whips her arm at Robin and it stretches. The axe slams in to the wall behind her.

"Gotta move faster than that."

"Oh that was a distraction." Charlotte smiles as Robin sees Charlotte had a finger on the wall nearest her.

"What are you doing?"

"What I do best and get paid for." A spike shoots out from the floor and pierces Robin through the stomach. "And you won't heal will you?"

"Raven," Blood comes out of her mouth. "Will heal me."

"No she won't." The spike in her stomach shoots out more spikes through Robin's body. "Unless she can heal death." They continue splitting off more and more several piercing through her skin in various places.

Unique and Psykick smash through a door. "Another bathroom? How many does one man need?" They continue looking for Robin.

Nightwing opens a door and sees Omega sitting at his desk with a shotgun. "Sh," Omega fires and hits Nightwing in the chest.

Raven hears the gun shot and moves through several walls and floors as the black energy. "Nightwing!"

"My suit stopped most of the shot." He lies on the floor. "Still feel like I got hit with a sledge hammer."

"Stay down I'll get him." Raven already has a portal open when Omega fires another shot. The portal absorbs it. "You can't escape Omega."

"Charlotte will kill you."

"Not likely. We aren't here for her any ways." Her power wraps around him. She gets her communicator out. "Come on Titans we're leaving. Star grab Nightwing he's hurt."

"Uh, we still haven't found Robin or Charlotte." Psykick uses her powers and smashes through a wall. "Nope."

"I smell blood. Lots of it." Unique's fangs come out. "_Lots of blood."_ She moves so fast Psykick can barely see her.

"Stop!" Psykick tries using her powers but Unique is so fast Psykick can't hit her. "Raven, Unique smells blood!"

"I'll be there shortly."

"We don't have time for shortly!" Psykick flies after Unique following the path of destruction left in Unique's wake.

Charlotte retracts her spikes and Robin falls to the floor. "Well that was fun. Finally a Titan who can die." She feels the floor shake. "What was," Unique smashes through the floor and lands almost on top of Robin.

"_What have you done?"_

"I did what I was paid for. Now are you next?" Charlotte smirks and touches the wall behind her. "No, you won't die I remember that."

"_I'll see if you can die!"_

"No chance of that." Charlotte melds with the wall and disappears.

Unique unleashes a demonic howl. "Starfire grab him I must stop her!" Starfire sets Nightwing down and grabs Omega as Raven goes through a portal.

She sees Unique holding Robin. "What did you do?"

"_I can't heal her! I tried but my powers can't bring back the dead unless I posses them!"_ Raven sees the dozens of small holes in Robin's body.

"Charlotte did this? I, she, let me try." Raven puts her hands over Robin. "Help me Azrael." Raven's dark energy moves over Robin.

"_It won't matter you can't bring back the dead either."_

"I did it before I can do it again." Raven sends more energy out. She pulls deep down inside and sends out more and more energy. "I can do it."

"_Mine!" _Raven feels her energy disappear.

"What happened?" She opens her eyes and sees Unique glowing. "What did you do? Why did you do that?" Unique's eyes glow a bright red.

"_Fool! Ever since Red Hood blew your crap up you've been getting less and less control of your powers. You never figured it out! I knew my chance and have been draining your powers since!" _Unique slashes at Raven but misses. "_Your friend, when she was shot in the head, nearly died. But I kept her alive. But this time I kept her under control."_

"No, I, I should have known."

"_Yes you should. But you were unfocused. And you trusted her. I admit she was strong willed. Much stronger then any former host. Adolf? He was a cry baby. He had no hope. I am what made him. Keaton? Ha, he thought it horrible what I did with those women in London but he didn't stop me. But no your friend was so strong willed I played the good little demon."_

"That's a lie! I would know!"

"_We all know about Trigon's daughter. The woman who killed her father. The woman who killed Lucifer. And of course Dealer's favorite."_

"Never. I couldn't be fooled that easily."

"_But you were! You all were! They thought, thought,"_ Azrael grabs at his throat.

"Unique!" Raven can feel the difference in aura. "Fight him! I can help." She places her hands on Unique's temples and focuses. "Clear your mind. You are strong. You are in control. You are my friend and would never let this demon control you." She feels the aura shift and starts controlling it. "Yes Unique, the blood, ignore it, ignore it."

Unique lets out another demonic roar and knocks Raven away. "_No, I, _I, I'm sorry." Blood pours out like sweat. Blood pours out like tears. "Kill me!"

"Never."

"The only way I can die is if I want death."

"How, how do you know that? Nightwing wouldn't have told you."

"I overheard you. My hearing is far better then you think. I know the only way a host of his can die is if they beg for death. Please, kill me."

"No, I'd never do that. You are innocent he is the evil one."

"Kill me!" Unique shoves her nails in to her neck cutting her throat.

"Stop!" Raven's cloak turns red and four red eyes appear. "I won't let you die like that. You stole my energy and I will take it back!" Red energy surrounds Unique.

The other Titans feel the house shake like an earthquake was hitting. "What's going on? Who is doing this?" M flinches when a window shatters.

Psykick sees a wall crumble. "Either we did too much damage or some one else is bringing this place down."

Outside of the house Starfire, still holding Omega, sees Charlotte. "She is damaging the house!" Starfire fires energy from her eyes but only hits the house damaging it even more.

"Titans get out of the house!"

Inside the house Raven has Unique pinned on the floor as the house shakes even more. "Azrael leave her!"

"_If I do she dies."_

"She would rather have death then be a host."

"_I'm sorry! You're right I am weak. I tried gaining more power but I have failed!"_ Unique's eyes stop glowing. "I'm sorry." She passes out.

"I must get her out of here." She turns and sees Robin's body. "There is nothing more I can do for her. But she deserves a proper burial." Raven's cloak becomes her normal blue again as her powers carry Robin's body and Unique out of the house as it starts collapsing.

As Raven leaves the house her energy turns red again. She dumps Robin's body at the feet of Nightwing. "Raven what happened? Raven?" Raven takes off with Unique.

"Oh gods, no." Psykick sees Robin's body. "She, she's breathing isn't she?"

"No, she isn't." Nightwing scans Robin's body with his cowl. "They aren't bite marks. It looks more like she was stabbed more then a dozen times."

"Charlotte, the assassin." M feels her stomach churn. "I think I will be sick." M's green skin turns a little greener.

"I as well." Starfire's orange skin turns a little green.

"But why was she wearing red? And why did she take Unique? I don't see any bite marks. Even if Unique came upon Robin first I don't think she fed on her."

"Man we gotta do some thing. I don't think we can take her in the T Ship."

"We can't leave her here either. Titans I'll contact the Justice League."

"I think that would be best. Maybe my Uncle can help with the assassin."

"That and they are still working on a way of sending her back. Now they can stop."

**Hundreds of Miles Away**

Raven, her cloak red again, drains energy from Unique. "You fool you thought you could gain strength from me? You thought it would work?"

"_I tried and it worked! I just showed my hand too early."_

"I will rip you from her soul!"

"_Then she dies!"_

"I will save her!"

"_You couldn't save Barbara you will not save her! Leave me be I surrender Raven I will give it all back I promise! Please do not destroy me! I hate Hell I love Earth! Sorry I can't control myself some times but I swear I will behave!"_

"Aaaa!" Raven grasps at her head. "I will kill you one day Azrael. When I know I can keep my friend alive." Her cloak turns blue and she returns mostly too normal.

"_I'm sorry," _Unique coughs. "I'm sorry. I, I lost control of him. Raven please forgive me." Unique hugs her. "You're shaking."

"I'm weak from controlling my own powers. I have had more than two decades of training and experience. You have had less than three years. I do not blame you for losing control. But I will keep you away while I refocus on my own powers. I can't risk him sapping me of my power and emotional control."

"I, I can go back to New York City. I promise animals only. A blood bank or two if I can swing it. I won't risk losing the only person on this planet who has even the slightest idea what is going on with me."

"Good. Go there, now. I can't take you. I can't trust using my powers for you. I, I will go." She warps in to a black energy mass and flies off.

"That is one heck of a walk and swim." Unique sighs. "I can get a plane or some thing. I won't use my powers right now." She starts walking towards some lights off in the distance.

**A/N Wow, Robin is killed by Charlotte. Figure she is some top assassin yet she has 0 kills. Sure so far she's been thwarted by healing and such but now she has her kill. But Omega has been recaptured. What will the Titans do with him? And how long will Unique and Raven be gone? We must wait and see!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 12: Recover**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Raven**

She is meditating when a vision strikes her.

_A red glow comes from the black mass of energy. A scream rips through it as the aura falls away. "Got it." Raven tears the relic from Azrael's forehead. Raven's red cloak hides the blood that had been spilled._

Her eyes open and reveal they are bloodshot. "What was that? That can't happen. I wouldn't lose control like that. And Azrael? How, that relic, that symbol looked familiar." Her cloak starts turning red. "_That symbol was __**HIS!**_"

**Titan Tower**

Psykick is alone in her room. "Well this went south fast. Without Robin or Unique this kinda sucks. Lost my all girl's club. Star won't go for it. Raven might but she's disappeared too. Cyborg? Ha, not a chance. M? Meh."

M and Star are outside practicing. "Your powers are much like mine."

"But you are far more skilled. You have been doing this for years. If I could see your mind it may help me." M fires energy from her eyes much the way Starfire can.

"Nightwing has asked me not too. You are a friend but he is unsure of your loyalty. If the Justice League asks would you leave us?"

"I don't know. My Uncle is important too me but I like being a Titan. Where I came from I did not have many friends. The Civil War between Green and White Martians was brutal. My parents kept me safe by sending me off planet."

"Much as my parents saved my brother."

"But not you?"

"My sister and I were different. We were not the prince, we were not next in line, and so were spare-able."

"Whoa, wow. That sucks. So uh, wanna strength test?"

"I can be very strong."

"So can I."

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Hell**

Raven appears in the first level of Hell. "He doesn't own me any thing but maybe we could make a deal. I need help."

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing checks news reports from Russia. "No sign of Charlotte. Cyborg any thing that sounds like Unique or Raven?"

"No weird vampire or cannibalism stories. And no source on the magic girl."

"What are we doing? Checking the internet for stories?"

"After what Charlotte did I'm pretty sure the others think the same way I do. Play it safe and keep it safe."

"She went against my orders. And Charlotte isn't here. We aren't sure where she is."

"Then we could go out and find her."

"And if she gets some one else? If she gets you? I lost Red X I lost Robin and Barbara is on another planet for life. Which could be a lot longer then normal because of the regenerating serum she used."

"You aren't a bad leader man. We're in a dangerous business. Even Batman lost some one. We can't hide in the Tower forever."

"We will get Charlotte. Some how we will."

"I have the level four containment field set up. Just like with Substance."

"He hadn't killed any one." Nightwing's dark tone concerns Cyborg.

"Whoa hey man we can't kill her. We can't fall to their level. We kill one we can't go back. I want her captured so she can rot away for life."

"And if she gets loose? Substance got loose."

"Nightwing what if Slade, Deathstroke, comes back? What if the Joker comes back? What if tomorrow aliens invade and we must unite with Charlotte and a resurrected Joker Slade mix? If you always worry about the what if you'll lose your hair."

"Like you?"

"Hey only half my head is machine. I could totally rock the comb over if hair would grow." Cyborg laughs lightening the mood.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I would normally talk with Raven about this but she's gone."

**Moscow**

Charlotte is in a large comfortable chair. "This is nice."

"Won't you get Mr. Ozwalider out?"

"No. I busted him out once. He got caught again. And this time I have his account info. I know you're loyal Betsy but I can be a better boss."

"He has been my boss for over ten years."

"And he pays you crap. I'll triple what he paid just too keep you on. Then you can give me all the juicy details you collected over the years. Keep me happy and I'll give you bonuses. He had enough in his back up accounts we could never work again."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Betsy smiles wickedly.

"Now you're getting with the story."

**Florida**

Logan helps Rose out of the hot tub. "Feel better?"

"Always. Relax, x, x, in the warm wat, te, ter feels good." A black energy forms and a woman steps out.

"Hey," Logan gets puts himself in front of Rose. "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me with out my cloak?"

"Raven?"

"Rachel, kind of." Rachel was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

"Uh, what?"

"I was checking on you two. It has been awhile."

"Well, yeah but, why like that?" Logan checks Raven over. "I don't see any zippers or signs this is a suit or any mind control devices." Raven laughs.

"I had a small breakdown. A small major breakdown. I got some help from a friend. He said I should take a break and get some Sun. I knew you two were near here and thought I would come and see you."

"Thank, ank, ank you."

"So are you better? Are you not a Titan?" Logan is still on guard.

"I am still a Titan Logan and yes I am better. I formed a new medallion that holds my inner emotions in check." She pulls out a necklace and on the end is a black rock. "My friend helped me make it."

"Unique?"

"No." The rock glows a little. "See, it worked."

"You two have a falling out?"

"Her demon tried stealing my powers. I nearly killed her. I told her too go back to New York and I might see her again. Unique wasn't the problem the demon was." The rock stops glowing.

"Then who helped you make it?"

"A friend. His name is Ezekiel."

"Never heard of him."

"You wouldn't."

"That wah, wah, was nice of him."

"You sound like you're getting better Rose."

"She is. We started seeing a speech therapist. She says it is all psychological. She couldn't say what she wanted for so long and was punished harshly when she did break the chemical's hold on her." Rose simply nods and smiles.

"That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't help before. I can only heal physical damage. I have enough mental problems of my own." Raven laughs at her joke.

"So how long will you be here?"

"I was actually leaving soon. I was seeing another friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"Him? Boyfriend?"

"You know what? Maybe. Rose you know him even."

"I d, d, do? Who?"

"Your brother."

"Her brother? Jericho? Huh, nice for him. You can read his mind so you two can communicate."

"I don't read his mind. I've never touched him. I may read his mind next time though. He plays music while I meditate. It has been a nice relationship. I'm glad you two are doing well. I hope the therapy helps you."

"I do as we, weh, well."

**New York City**

"Please, I'm sorry."

"Aww, how nice. Now he's sorry." Unique grabs the mugger by the throat.

"He gave me my wallet back please don't kill him."

"Oh why kill when you can torture? How many more wallets do you have on you?" She shakes him a little then lets him go.

"Uh, three." The mugger pulls them out. "There take em. They still have the money in them." The mugger takes a step back.

"I could kill you any ways. But since you gave me the wallets back." Unique checks for drivers license. "Good I can return these. Since you stole four wallets I'll only break four fingers." She grabs his hand before he can pull away and breaks four fingers.

"Aaaa!"

"Now get out of here before I cut off four inches of some thing you value a lot more then your fingers." She reveals her fangs. "You too!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The mugging victim scrambles away.

**Jump City**

Starfire and M are flying near the docks when the magical girl appears on a magic carpet. "So you two want some fsh?"

"Fsh?"

"Yeah, a fish with no eyes." She pulls out a large tuna with no eyes and slaps M with it. "If you two are looking for real criminals they are bringing in some weapons in on a fish tanker. If you're after me you can go jump off a bridge."

"But we both can fly." The magical girl rolls her eyes at Starfire's comment.

"Wow. Anyways I'm up and at em atom ant." She disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"We can't stop her Star so we might as well stop the weapons coming in." Starfire and M fly down towards the docks.

Nightwing's communicator beeps. "Hello? Star?"

"We are at the docks stopping a weapons deal."

"How do you know it is happening?"

"The magical girl told us."

"What? You saw her?"

"She slapped me with a fsh."

"M? What is a fsh?"

"A fish but it had no eyes." M and Nightwing are silent for a few seconds. "Oh hey I just got that joke!" M's laughter alerts the men unloading the weapons of her and Star's presence.

"Get em!"

"Uh, help!" The communicator cuts out.

"Titans follow their communicator signal!" Nightwing takes off.

M goes invisible and sneaks around behind the gunmen. "Now Star!" The gun dealers turn around and see no one.

Starfire throws a crate and hits two of the gun dealers. M becomes visible right before tackling another.

The last two gun dealers drop their weapons and raise their hands. "We surrender! Totally, just don't hurt us."

"Please tell us you're not with the PAC." They get down on their knees.

"We're not. But if you were that worried about them then why are you doing this? Idiots." M picks up the dealer she tackled. "He's out. Star grab the other two and make sure they're out."

"You sound like Nightwing." Starfire laughs.

"More like Flash telling Kid Flash what too do."

**A few Minutes Later**

Nightwing lands and sees M and Starfire with the gun dealers. "Um, here I come to save the day? And I'm a little late."

"It is ok you still came." Starfire hugs him. "M was very good."

"I'm really getting a kick for playing hero." She smiles brightly. "They were worried about us being with PAC."

"Yes. One said there were three powerful women helping them. I believe they thought we were two of them."

"Three powerful women? Charlotte could be one of them."

"Why would she help the PAC? Didn't the PAC try and kill her and Omega?"

"She could have planned it the whole time. Or it could have been three other women. There are a lot of mutants out there. Maybe that magical girl?"

"She's the one who told us about this."

"They could be her competition M. Or she is just distracting us."

**Zoo**

The magical girl rides around on a giraffe. "Wee! This is so cool!" She leaps off and flies over to another African exhibit. "Meerkats! Sing Hakuna Matata." She uses her powers and they do start singing.

**The Next Morning**

Psykick learns about the weapons deal. "Huh none of my sources knew about this. They're either getting sloppy or the dealers are getting smart about not blabbing around old people. I better go find some PAC people and get an update. But I'll need help. With out Robin or Unique this sucks." She leaves her room.

In the living room she sees M. "So, I heard you kicked butt last night."

"Starfire and I did."

"They were afraid you were part of the PAC."

"Yes."

"What if you were? I'm sure they'd accept the help."

"Never. The Justice League and the Titans both disavow killing."

"But it works doesn't it? A dead criminal is a criminal who can't commit another crime. Won't waste space in prison or break out and cause more trouble."

"A dead criminal is a criminal who can't repent his ways and become a good guy. Like Ravager. She worked for the Titan's greatest enemy. As did you. If they had just killed you or Ravager then you never would have joined the Titans."

"I joined them as a trap being set by Slade."

"And then you joined them on your own. You could have rejoined Slade when you gained your memories back. Or gone out on your own. You are a very powerful mutant."

"Well, yeah, but let's just say I've been getting my hands a little dirty. I've been helping the PAC. So were Unique and Robin. I've lost both of them and I need more help."

"You must be confident in my changing sides if you are telling me this."

"Read my mind. See what could be done, has been done, and how much good it has done." Psykick leans her head forward.

"I love reading minds!" Psykick smiles knowing she had read M right.

"So go ahead and read." M puts her hands on the side of Psykick's head and delves inside the mind of Psykick.

Starfire walks in to the living room and sees the two. "Hello? Can you hear me? Oh, reading her mind? Raven has done that with me." No response. "So they can't hear me." She leaves after grabbing some moldy food from the refrigerator.

When M pulls away from Psykick she shakes a little. "You have done a lot of evil in your life. But also a lot of good."

"Most of the evil was before becoming a Titan. And I don't consider killing a drug dealer or pimp evil. I call that justice."

"Unique had the same stance with pimps. She wouldn't harm the prostitute but would rip the pimp apart. It was wrong though. She should have turned them over to the police."

"And then what? Long lengthy trial for a few months of jail if he's convicted? Then he gets out and starts right back up."

"It is not a perfect system but no system is."

"Come on M join me and the PAC in making a better city."

"I'd rather not. I saw your childhood was not a good one. But many children can come from a bad home and still make a better life."

"That's what I'm doing! I'm taking out the drug dealers and pimps and gang members. I'm making it so you can walk down the street at night and not be mugged. Already several drug dealers left the city."

"So another city is getting worse. If they went to jail they would be in no city."

"Until they were released after a few months."

"Then they would be caught again and given a harsher punishment. Or maybe they would take college courses while in prison and make a better life."

"Or they get in a fight and stab some one and get a few years added because they are scum. Come on M I trusted you because I know you want real justice. You won't be like Nightwing catching the same guy over and over again. You won't let some one like Charlotte kill again because she is a monster and must be killed. Not locked up or some baby punishment like that. No she is a killer, an assassin, she deserves death."

"Ravager was a killer and an assassin. Now she is recovering after her duties as a Titan. She is married to your brother and may become a Titan again after healing."

"Yeah, I'm sure Charlotte will follow in her footsteps."

"She may not but from what I understand Nightwing has a plan for her. A containment field that will trap her in a way a prison cell can't."

"It won't work. They tried the same crap on Substance."

"I'm sorry but no. Flash is the first mind I read and he believes in no killing. The Justice League believes in no killing."

"But Unique does and you read her mind."

"No she doesn't. The demon inside of her does but she doesn't. She is horrified by it. But when she hungers even she can become weak and kill."

"What ever. Now M you have a choice. Rat me out to the others or join me." Psykick gets in a fighting stance.

"I can't join you." M gets in a fighting stance.

"Oh then we have a problem. Here I thought I really could talk you in to it." Psykick powers up.

"No we do not have a problem. You have a problem. As will Unique. She was supposed too have stopped killing. And I know where you meet and who the leaders are amongst the human component." M smiles. "And if you fight me here the others will come and find us fighting. Or will you kill me as well?"

"We're doing more good then the Titans or the Justice League ever will!" A chair flies through the air and hits M from behind. "And I won't kill you I just need you incapacitated. Then maybe hide you and blame it on Charlotte."

"I see." M's eyes glow. "I may not be as experienced as my uncle but I have the knowledge of three experienced warriors and now some of my own." _Also I can read minds with out touching. Just not as well and usually only their immediate thoughts._

"Oh nice! So you knew I was throwing that chair?"

_Yes. I am giving you a chance too surrender before I alert the others._

"Telepathy must be nice but telekinesis is better." She hits M with a psychic blast slamming her against the far wall.

"I have that power as well. Just not as finely honed as yours." She focuses on the refrigerator and tosses it at Psykick. It goes wide left and misses her. "As you can see."

"I won't surrender."

"Then I'll make you."

"You'll make me do nothing."

_Won't I?_ M becomes invisible.

"I can do that too." Psykick becomes invisible.

_But I can sense your mind._ M kicks Psykick hard in the back and she smashes through a table. _But you can't sense me. And as long as I speak with you telepathically you can't track me by my voice._ M uses her powers and lifts a couch dropping it on Psykick.

"So being invisible doesn't help." Psykick becomes visible again. "But it means I can focus on my powers more." She smiles wickedly. "And you know what? A sniper may be precise but a nuke can get the same result." Her eyes glow yellow just as she claps her hands together. "Boom, boom, POW!" She spreads her hands and a psychic blast explodes around her.

The ceiling and floor around her break apart. As the psychic blast expands more of the floor and ceiling collapse. Furniture shatters as if it were ice. "Scared yet Martian? I'll bring the whole damn tower down if it stops you." M becomes visible just outside of the psychic blast bubble.

"Stop! This building is not just my home or yours but the others as well."

"I know you so well." The psychic blast is focused by Psykick and thrown at M.

M is hit so hard she feels several of her bones break on impact. She crashes through the window and falls towards the beach below. "Oh you're not getting away so easily." Psykick flies after her.

Starfire and Nightwing rush to the living room and see the damage. "What could have done this? Starfire you were here a half hour ago was any one else in here?"

"Yes. M and Psykick. M was reading Psykick's mind."

"I don't see them. Maybe they went out the window." They both fly over and look out.

Psykick is hovering over M. "She's out but for how long? I must hide her."

"Psykick! Is M out there?"

"Crap, but they don't see her." Psykick quickly uses her powers and covers M up with sand. "No! Is Charlotte still up there?"

"Charlotte? No!" Nightwing grabs Starfire. "Get out of here. Stay in the air far away from any thing she could be hiding in. I'll get Cyborg and see if M is in her room. Wait, communicator." He gets his out. "Cyborg get in the T Ship and get out of here. Charlotte is here. Wait, she could be in your ship waiting for you. Um, Star, grab Cyborg and get out of here. M, can you hear me?" No response. "No, not her." Nightwing flies for her room zooming down the hallways as fast as he can as Starfire goes for Cyborg.

"Ha, it worked. Now I have time for hiding you." Psykick uses her powers and lift's M out of the sand and flies off with her.

**A/N Wow. So Nightwing again doubting his leadership abilities. Being cautious about Charlotte. Psykick wanting some one in on the PAC deal tries M but she says no. Psykick couldn't allow this and so... Psykick threatens bringing down the entire Tower. M falls for it, shows herself, and is taken down. But how will Psykick keep her locked up? M has the powers of her uncle one of which is becoming intangible. But M has also shown/said she is not as experienced. So maybe she can't do it like in Young Justice.(Nice show btw) But for those of you with questions about the magical girl...**

**She is young, like barely 13. She is immature but clearly powerful. Was she born this way and only started showing her powers when she hit puberty or was she being trained? And if so where is her mentor? Did they stop because she was so immature or did she leave in mid training? Also she isn't evil. I wanted a villain who wasn't evil. She steals sure but that is just her being childish. She wants some thing she takes it. She mimics movies(Aladdin, Lion King) and does other childish things like the fsh joke. But that doesn't mean she isn't bad or dangerous. How can the Titans stop her? Could Raven once she returns?**

**Oh, as for Ezekiel, several asked about him. Technically he had been possessed by Deathstroke who then possessed Raven when she left Hell. But he really is/was interested in humans. And being a demon I'm sure there could be a deal struck... What kind of deal? One good enough he'd help her make an amulet that controlled her emotions? We must wait and see! I have way too many things going on...**


	83. Chapter 83

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 12: Magic Smagic**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Outside of the City**

Psykick is flying out in the open. "Magic girl, what ever your name is, hello! I won't attack you! Please, come out!" Below is M lifted by Psykick's powers. "Come on I need help!"

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" She appears out of mid air. "This is strange. A Titan carrying another and calling for me? If I didn't know any better this might be a trap."

"It isn't. I, well, I need help. Outside of the Titans help."

"So? For what?"

"I need her," Psykick motions towards M. "Gone."

"Gone? How gone?"

"Not dead just can't tell the other Titans what I did."

"And what did you do?"

"Um, well, can I not tell you?"

"Nope. You want my help you gotta pay up. So what did you do?"

"Have you heard of the PAC?" She nods. "I help, wanted help, and asked her for it. M said no and before she could tell the others I knocked her out. When she comes to she might escape. She's weak skill wise but her powers make her incredibly strong."

"Cool. Where she from? Or is she a mutant?"

"Mars. You can keep her awake and talk or what ever but don't let her touch you. She can read minds. Just keep her locked away for me please?"

"And why should I? Heck I could go straight to big bad Nightwing with her." Psykick's eyes glow. "But I won't. This is juicy. Much better then gossip back in school."

"Just help me. You're powerful enough you don't really need any thing I have. But I'll owe you."

"Owe me what? Like you said I'm powerful. I beat my mentor, left and have been having fun for like two years now. He never even tried coming after me."

"So did you always have these powers? Or did you learn them?"

"Both. Born with them but you gotta train in using it. They let me in way early because my powers were showing at a young age. Got bored with the dull classes and teachings." She puts on a horrible fake Chinese accent. "_Young one you must focus. With great power comes great responsibility. Wax on, wax off."_

"That middle one wasn't from Karate Kid."

"Oh, well, what ever. You get the point. I didn't need them. If I stuck with them I'd be on some planet as the Defender. I wanna have fun."

"Well maybe we could have fun together. I am looking for help with the PAC."

"Nope. Don't kill."

"But, you, you steal and stuff."

"So? I steal trinkets and crap. I make animals at the zoo dance and sing. I make politicians doing live press conferences say funny stuff. I don't kill or hurt."

"Fine. Then just keep M under lock and key. Please?"

"Ok. But first I'll have some fun." The girl snaps her fingers and Psykick feels some thing grow between her legs.

"You did not just do what I think you did."

"I'll take it off next time I see you. Until then you may want looser fitting pants."

"Wait, what's your name? And how do I contact you?"

"Just look in a mirror and say Mojo Joey three times. If I'm not busy and feel like it I'll pop in." She snaps her fingers again. "There, I fixed it."

"Thank you. And if you don't hurt or kill then please don't do that with M."

"My own pet Martian! How long can I keep her? I swear I'll feed her and change the litter box."

"I don't know. Um, I'll contact you Mojo Joey."

"TTFN ta ta for now." Mojo Joey and M both disappear.

"Ok one fire put out."

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Titan Tower**

"Charlotte was here and she attacked M. Psykick disappeared and I think she's chasing after Charlotte. Every one who can fly then get in the air. She can't meld with a cloud. Cyborg does the T Ship, I mean, how much does it weigh?"

"Why?"

"Get on it and check the weight. If it is off she may be on there. If it weighs right then take it and stay in the air."

"And then what? What do we do? The T Ship only has so much fuel."

"I don't know. Ok? I don't know any more."

"Yes you do. Please Nightwing do not panic. We can stop her like we can stop every one else." Starfire grabs his hand. "We must get going. Psykick may regenerate but she could be hurt by Charlotte."

"Titans we better find her."

**Russia**

Charlotte has a nervous dealer in her new office. "I gave you five, you sold four. Where is the other kilo?"

"I sold it I swear. The money must have gotten lost some where between that."

"Lost in your own pocket. Please don't make me bloody up my new office." Her fingers extend and form in to blades. "Give it back and don't do it again and all will be forgiven."

"I, I don't have it on me, I'm so sorry."

"You will be. Bring me the money before sundown or you will die."

**Jump City**

Psykick sees Starfire and Nightwing. "I lost her! I'm so sorry. I can't believe I lost her."

"It isn't your fault. For now we're staying away from the Tower. We must find M. Cyborg said he can't track her communicator. We need some one who can track with magic, not science." Nightwing sighs. "I hate too do this but we need her."

"She's taken like two months off."

"She can take off two years once she finds M. Raven has problems we can't imagine. But we need her help." Nightwing contacts Raven.

**Raven**

Raven hears the beep. "One minute Jericho." She pulls the communicator out. "Nightwing? It must be important."

"It is. M was taken by Charlotte and we can't track her communicator. Can you find her through magic?"

"Charlotte is a thug she can't block my magic." Raven looks over at Jericho. "I'll be bringing a friend." She cuts the communication. "I, I mean, if you want." Jericho nods and smiles.

**Jump City**

A portal appears and Raven floats out carrying Jericho. "Oh, uh, we thought you meant Unique. Hello Jericho." He nods at Nightwing.

"I have been uh, um, seeing him. His music helps me meditate."

"Ooo, sounds like more then just music." Raven's eyes glow and Psykick laughs. "Don't get so mad I think it is cute." Psykick starts sweating. If Raven found M then Psykick would be in even more trouble. Not only was she helping the PAC and she was the one who attacked M but then she worked with Mojo Joey. Her sins kept piling up.

"I'll find M. I just need some thing she owns."

"I did not know M owned any thing." Every one looks over at Starfire as her words sink in. Psykick can't hide her smile.

"Star's right. I don't think she owns any thing."

"Clothes? Even a sock."

"She does that morphing thing. Really cool actually if I could do that I'd save a ton on wardrobe." Psykick buries a laugh. Things were looking up for her.

"I could try an energy search but that could take some time."

**Magic Lair**

M wakes up in a giant mouse cage. She touches a bar and is shocked. "Hello? Is any one out there?"

"One minute!" M hears a beep noise. "Sorry, making pizza rolls. Want some?" Mojo Joey comes out with a large plate of pizza rolls.

"You, why am I here? Where is Psykick?"

"She brought you here so you wouldn't blab about her and the PAC stuff. So yeah things are piling up for her. If I let you go it all gets worse for her."

"Why? Why are you helping her?"

"Because this is so wicked. I have her by the short hairs. She is my slave now. She doesn't do what I want I release you."

"And what do you want from her?"

"I don't know yet. Why I'm keeping you as a pet. Need a hamster wheel?" One appears in the cage.

"I am not a hamster. I will not sit here." M slams a fist against the cage and is repelled. She fires energy from her eyes and it bounces off.

"You have no choice. And since you're stuck here I have a ton of questions."

"Um, ok. You won't harm me will you?"

"I don't hurt or kill. So deal? I don't hurt you and you answer my questions?"

"Fine."

"Cool, so first question is do Martians, you know, I mean, should I add a bathroom in your cage?" M laughs.

"You are a hospitable host." Mojo Joey snaps her fingers and a full bath with jacuzzi jets and expensive sink fixtures appears.

"Next, what do you eat?" Mojo Joey continues asking questions so she can make things more comfortable for M.

**Russia**

Charlotte follows the dealer to his pad. "Very good. Now then." She slashes him across the throat. "No one betrays me." He grabs at the wound but blood flows through his fingers. "Much better." She puts the money away and leaves.

**Titan Tower**

Raven's energy pulls back. "She's not here. I'll set up some spells for protection but I'm getting weak. Moving here, checking the Tower, and spellwork all take energy." There is a strange glow coming from under her shirt.

"Uh Raven you're glowing." She looks down and sees it.

"My amulet. It is what gives me so much control now. It feels my weakness and is supplying me with reserve power."

"So uh, are you staying? Your room wasn't touched. Your cloaks and stuff are in there." Raven smiles at Nightwing.

"Thank you but I feel fine in a shirt and jeans. The cloak brings up too many memories of my past. Most of which was not good."

"So black shirt and blue jean? I like the new Raven." Psykick looks over at Jericho. "But where does Jericho stay?"

"He can stay where ever he wants. Not my room."

Jericho simply shrugs his shoulders. "Ok uh, Changeling's room is open. We haven't done any thing to it." Jericho looks over at Raven. Her eyes glow for a few seconds.

"That will do. He doesn't need much he has spent a lot of time outside. He will try and not make a mess of things."

"Jericho, be more worried about cleaning things up." The others laugh.

**Magic Lair**

M's cage is much nicer after an hours worth of questioning. "So any thing else?"

"Let me go."

"Besides that."

"Well, what is your name?"

"Mojo Joey."

"Not your real name."

"Oh and M is your real name?"

"M'gann M'orzz."

"Megan Morse? Not a bad name."

"And yours?"

"Mojo Joey. Any one who knows my real name is either dead or old and won't leave the monastery. You're not in the monastery so the only other option is dead and I don't kill."

"Then what do you do?"

"Take what I want and give nothing back. Or play with the animals at the zoo. Or one time I changed all the traffic lights so the lights were red white and blue in Denver."

"That's it?"

"Hey I'm not evil. I'm no Magneto or Lex Luther. I just like having fun. If I stuck at the monastery I'd be trained then sent off to a planet some where in the Universe as a Defender. Where's the fun in that?"

"You sound immature. But you were young when you started. Even if your powers showed early they should have let you get older. It was a mistake but you made it worse."

"Immature? How is having fun being immature? Every one loves having fun. Adults drink and smoke and do stuff with each other and no one calls them immature. I just have fun my own way." She pulls out a large gold coin. "From a little treasure trove in England. Like really old but still shiny." She flips it in the air and it stays flipping over and over. "Heads or tails?"

"Will you cheat?"

"No fun if I cheat."

"Heads." Mojo Joey lets it drop.

"Heads. Ok I'll call heads this time."

**Titan Tower**

Raven gets frustrated. "I can't find her. We don't have any thing she owns and even tracking an alien energy source I get Starfire. Her energy is all over the city. I can try and divide it but I'm tired."

"Get some rest. You've done a lot and you just came back. If you want you can go back on vacation if you want. Or what ever you call it."

"I might. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Has Unique made any contact?"

"No. Do you know where she is?"

"No."

**New York City**

Unique smashes her way through an antique door. "It is down here. I feel it." She goes through a hallway carved out of stone. Masonic symbols line them all the way down to another door.

**Titan Tower that Night**

Raven wakes up when some one knocks on her door. "Who is it?" She hears a guitar strum. "Oh, come in." Jericho opens the door and closes it behind him. "Any luck finding M?" He shakes his head. "I can try again now that I've gotten some sleep." He sets the guitar down and walks over to her. She holds her hand up and takes his. Her eyes glow and she can read his thoughts.

"_You miss the others."_

"_I know but I'm not used too being like this. Under control."_

"_But you owe a demon a favor."_

"_Yes and I already have it planned. It won't end badly."_

"_He is a demon. Be careful is all I'm saying friend."_

They let go and Raven gets out of bed. "I'll start as soon as I can. If I separate Starfire from M it should lead us straight to her." Jericho simply smiles in response. "Unless there are other aliens flying around Jump City."

**Magical Lair**

Mojo Joey has a golden crown on her head. "Irish Jewels. Disappeared like decades ago. But I found them. If I turned them back over I could probably rake in a fortune in rewards."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I look awesome in this crown. But I'm gonna head out. I left plenty of food in the fridge and if you get bored there is every game console and hand held device ever made sitting in one of the cupboards."

"The bottomless cupboards are amazing. If you sold them you wouldn't need too steal."

"If I used my powers like that for profit I'd be the richest Mojo ever. But that goes against the code."

"Code? What code?"

"Same reason I don't kill. The other Mojo's let me go but if I start breaking the major mama jama rules they might come after me."

"So Mojo is a title?" She nods. "How many are there?"

"Oh probably thousands. Trainees, students, graduates, teachers, alumni, a ton of em. But some have different powers and some are weaker or stronger. And the older ones mostly use their magic so they can live another year while teaching."

"And for what? You mentioned becoming a Defender?"

"We train and then are sent to different planets. Gazaan was my destination. They figured a planet that messed up would need some one with a lot of power. But like I told you earlier I left because it was boring."

"And they have a code? Isn't stealing wrong?"

"Nope. At least it isn't against the code. Killing, using powers for profit, stuff like that is against the code. But simple stealing? Or manipulating people? Nope. In fact we're even trained in that. If we can manipulate a person in to stopping what they're doing it is part of doing our job."

"Then why don't you? You're clearly powerful enough." Mojo Joey laughs.

"The Middle East alone would wear me out. Although I have been planning on manipulating the people so they riot. Can you imagine if Tunisia and Egypt rioted? Over throwing the government of tyrants is helpful."

"So you do care."

"Gotta keep the Mojo's off of me. Yeah I left early and may not be the bestest Mojo ever but if I do enough it will keep them away." She takes the crown off. "Anyways I'm off for some more fun. TTFN Ta Ta For Now." She disappears.

**Titan Tower**

Raven finds M's trail but the when the Titans get to where it leads they find nothing. "She can't just disappear. She must be here." Nightwing changes the vision of his cowl several times. "I'm not picking up any heat signatures. And the soil below isn't disturbed. Raven if a ship captured her would it move away fast enough you couldn't detect the trail?"

"No. It would still leave a trail. M was here then she disappeared. As if by magic." Raven's eyes glow. "A magic I can't detect." Nightwing makes the connection.

"That magic girl. But why? Why is she working with Charlotte?" Psykick starts sweating again with worry.

"What if it wasn't Charlotte? What if she is just messing with us? The magic girl. We don't know what she wants or why she is here. Maybe Charlotte hired her? Or she knows our history with Charlotte and knew this would mess with our heads."

"Then I have more work to do. Although her powers are amazingly strong I may not be able too keep her out." Psykick breathes a sigh of relief.

"And here I thought you were all big and bad."

"I am big and bad. Why I have this." Already the amulet was glowing. "It helps me stay in control of my powers but also limits them. Why I needed a nap earlier."

"We must search the old fashioned," A police siren goes off. "Star and I will take care of that Cyborg, Raven, Psykick, search for M."

**Bank**

Mojo Joey finds an antique coin. "There we go. Just three more and I complete the set." She pockets the coin and disappears.

By the time the police, and Titans, show up she was long gone. "We'll go through bank records and find out what was stolen."

"I can't find any fingerprints." Nightwing changes the vision of the cowl back to normal. "We have a suspect. She isn't human."

"Of course not. In this town of freaks not all of them can be on our side." Starfire takes a step back like she had been hit.

"On my planet you would be the freak."

"I uh, didn't mean, I meant the ones who commit crimes."

**New York City**

Unique smashes through another door. "_There it is."_ Blood pours from her eyes which have gone completely black. "_That earthquake broke the seal. That dark energy called out to me."_ She picks up an ancient relic with Lucifer's symbol on it. "_He is dead but his power is spread out across the planet. If I can find more of these I can gain enough power..."_ Unique, Azrael, laughs maniacally.

**Magic Lair**

Mojo Joey holds up the coin. "Rare coin. First year they were made. I made it shiny but it still holds the value."

"Why? Why that one coin?"

"Because I wanted it. Why else do some thing?"

"Because it is the right thing. Or so you can help others. So many reasons."

"What ever. Your Titan friends will be busy I'm sure chasing their tails." Mojo Joey leaves M in the cage as she puts the coin with the rest of her collection.

**Titans Tower**

Raven relaxes on the couch in the living room. "She's not here. But she is out there and we should stop her."

"Then do it. We'll split up. You make a team and go out after Charlotte." Raven looks out the window.

"Easier said than done. But we'll start in the last place we know she was." She closes her eyes and sees the house where Robin had been killed. She feels anger rise as her amulet glows. Her clothes starts turning red then stops as the amulet glows more. "We will get her."

**A/N Ok, all over the place. Russia, Mojo Joey, Titan Tower, New York City. Following so many different storylines, or trying. Mojo Joey is named after Powerpuff villain Mojo Jojo. But I made a whole backstory of Mojo's that are trained in magic and sent to be defenders of that planet. As for Unique, Azrael, what happened? An earthquake hits, breaks a seal, and then a relic is found? What for? We must wait and see. And the deal Raven made with a demon? For what? When? Another thing we must wait and see!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 13: Revenge, Avenge**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Titan Tower Four Days Later**

Raven sweats as she strains using her powers. The amulet hanging from her neck glows brighter. "I can't do it with this on." She takes it off and tries again. Her clothes startturning red when a strum from a guitar helps her refocus. "Thank you Jericho. Keep playing I am sure I can find her." He simply nods and continues playing.

**A few Minutes Later**

She has the amulet back on and informs the others. "Moscow. She may have never attacked us a few days ago. She may have been there the whole time."

"I want you and Psykick on Charlotte. Take the T Ship."

"I need Jericho. I have a plan and need him for it."

"Fine, go ahead. Just don't get hurt." Nightwing looks over at Cyborg. "How is your program going?"

"We've eliminated several blocks already. If that girl is in the city with M we'll find her."

"Good. Star and I will search the city while the others go after Charlotte."

**Moscow Hours Later**

Charlotte laughs maniacally. "So they found out about me?" The nervous man in front of her nods. "Are you sure it was the T Ship?" He nods again. "If it wasn't, you will join the pile of bodies I have sitting at the bottom of the Black Sea." The man shakes with fear.

**Over Siberia**

Raven rests as the T Ship is on auto pilot. She used what she could in finding Charlotte and it tired her out. Soon the Titans would land and hunt down the assassin who killed Robin.

_Insert Lyrics Here_

_**Moscow**_

The T Ship lands just outside of Moscow. Raven, Psykick, and Jericho step off. "Jericho she doesn't know you. She won't know what you can do. But be careful. I can only heal so much." He smiles and nods.

"I can't believe we're only supposed too capture her. She, she, she killed Robin. We should kill her." Psykick's eyes glow with power.

"She should spend the rest of her life confined to a box." Raven carries Jericho with her powers and the three fly in to the city.

Charlotte's spies warn her of who was coming. "Only three? And one I don't recognize. This could be interesting. I should meet and greet." She melds in to the floor of her office and disappears.

**Downtown**

Charlotte appears on a roof. "Hey, Titans, here for me?" Raven and the others see her. Raven's eyes glow as she connects with Jericho.

"_Be careful. When the time is right take her."_ He nods showing he heard her.

"Yes, we were." Raven floats several feet over the roof. "We are here for justice."

"You clearly don't understand who you are messing with. I do what I want and kill what I want. And that boy is next." Charlotte melds in to the roof.

A second later a spike made of concrete shoots out but misses Jericho.

Psykick throws her power at the roof and damages it causing it too cave in. Charlotte leaps out of some rubble and melds with an iron stove. It morphs in to a large monster. "I can do what ever I want!" It flings an arm at Psykick and a chunk of iron shoots out.

Psykick blocks it with her powers. "Not for long. We will get revenge for what you did." She uses her powers and lifts the iron golem Charlotte in the air.

Raven moves Jericho in front of Charlotte. "Are those eyes?" Jericho stares in to what could be eyes and disappears. "Good."

"Hurry she, she, strong." The iron falls away revealing a struggling Charlotte. "Ready the box." A finger forms in to a blade.

"I would rather die then be captured!" The arm raises towards Charlotte's throat.

"No!" Raven's powers wrap around Charlotte. "Jericho keep her in control this spell is powerful and takes time."

"I have her under control. Her brain is rather different. Her memories, her years, she is centuries old. Her physiology isn't human or mutant. I don't, no, I don't think she is from Earth but she may not know it."

"It doesn't matter. Psykick keep an eye on them. Use your powers and lift them in the air. I don't want her melding in the middle of this spell." Raven produces a box and sets it in front of her as she gets in the Lotus position and starts the spell.

**Jump City**

Starfire and Nightwing search the city from the air. "More bank robberies but not like that magic girl does them. I hope it isn't some one new."

"If it is we will catch them." Starfire sees movement below in a dark alley. "I am not sure but that does not look normal." Nightwing sees where her gaze lands and zooms in with his cowl.

"Senior citizens out this late at night? Suspicious. It could be PAC activity. I'll go in stealth if it is PAC follow behind." He activates his suits camouflage and flies down.

**Apartment Building**

Three elderly people go through the backdoor. Nightwing sneaks inside just before the door closes and follows them. "Please let them just be old people getting home from a late bingo night." He continues following them.

**3****rd**** floor**

One elderly women tries using a key on the lock. When it doesn't work she knocks on the door. "Henry, let me in, I can't get my key right again."

"You got the wrong apartment!"

"What? Henry, turn your hearing aid up it is me!"

"I said this ain't yo apartment!" The door opens and a gun shot follows.

One of the elderly men behind the woman had a small hand gun in his pocket. "No!" Nightwing is too late as he drops his camouflage. "Stop, we can call for an ambulance."

"Why? He is a drug dealing monster. He sold my great grand daughter the cocaine that killed her. He got what he deserved." The elderly woman coughs. "Thank you Ben, Richard."

"He, trial, the court system."

"Doesn't care." The three sit down. "But go ahead and call the police. We surrender. I did what I wanted."

"We all wanted it. She was such a sweet girl."

"She just got caught up in the wrong crowd." The three continue talking while Nightwing contacts the police and EMTs.

**Moscow**

After nearly an hour the box opens. "Now Jericho!" Charlotte's body throws itself at the box just as Jericho exits it.

Charlotte is being sucked in to the box as she fights for her freedom. "Never! I won't lose like this!" She tries touching any thing outside of the box so she can meld with it. "No..." She lets out one gasp before Raven closes the box.

Raven sits quietly, her amulet glowing brightly. The box shakes a few times then stops.

A few minutes later Psykick waves her hand in front of Raven's face. "Yo, Raven, you there?" She snaps her fingers. "Earth to Raven." Raven doesn't respond. "Uh Jericho any idea?" He shakes his head.

**Jump City**

The three senior citizens are put in different police cars as an ambulance drives off with the drug dealer. "He will live?"

"Maybe. I didn't see it. They tricked me and the man. I never saw the gun."

"We all make mistakes." She puts a hand on his arm. He pulls away.

"When I make mistakes people die. Some are more innocent then others but they still die. I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what? Making mistakes? If we made no mistakes life would be much easier. I know when I make mine I feel bad."

"You mess up words or meanings I get people killed no where near the same." Nightwing takes off leaving Starfire behind.

**Moscow**

Raven blinks finally then shivers. "Ezekiel I'll do it don't worry."

"Huh?" Raven shakes her head and sees Psykick and Jericho staring at her.

Jericho reaches over and touches her forehead. She recognizes his body language and connects with him. "_I'm fine. I may have opened a small rip in to Hell but I closed it. Sorry it took me so long."_

"_As long as you are ok friend."_ He pulls his hand away.

"So she with us again?" Jericho nods. "And what do we do with Charlotte?"

"We will keep this in the Tower.. That way if the box is ever opened we will be there. We have the T Ship we should leave now." Raven picks the box up and feels how hot it is.

"That's it? No epic fight? No life and death? And here I was hoping for some fun." Raven's eyes glow.

"This was not about fun! She killed many people and just because you are immortal and don't take life seriously does not mean you should be so careless."

"Hey I just meant I wanted a fight with her. Teach her a lesson from the Titans."

**New York City**

Three men are tied up in the back of a van. "What do you want?"

"I know what you did with that girl. And for that you will suffer."

"They, you have no proof!"

"I'm no cop." Unique digs her nails in to the thigh of one of the men. "I do what I want when I want because I can."

**Magic Lair**

"I do what I want when I want because I can. Why do you keep asking me about it? Just enjoy your meal while I play with my new toy."

"That is not a toy." Joey pulls some thing new out of the belt that looked a lot like Batman's utility belt.

"Sure it is!" She fires the device and it sticks to the wall. A few seconds later it releases a sticky gel. "Batarangs! I always wanted one."

"How did you get it?"

"Duh, took it. Bruce was sleeping so I just snuck in and grabbed it."

"Bruce? You know who Batman is?"

"Of course my horse. I know who every one on Earth is. I know all thoughts, actions, pasts. Kinda hard keeping track of all of it. If I focus sure I can know every thing about some one but when I don't I just hear billions of voices in my head."

"That sounds really unpleasant."

"Oh you block it out after awhile. If some one calls for me I hear it but I block most of it out. Like with you. I hear a bunch of Martian you don't think in English do you White Martian?"

"I, well, no. It is not my first language."

"And Psykick was so panicked her thoughts were a bit incoherent. Humans, Martians, Tamaranian's, heck I can even hear intelligent animals like Dolphins and Chimpanzees."

"Is this part of being a Mojo?"

"It is part of being the baddest Mojo. Why they took me so young. The Seers saw what I could become but I choose my own destiny. If I hadn't left I'd be stuck on the planet Narook looking like this." Her body changes in to that of a young female Narookian then changes back.

"You can choose how you look? Are you a human or other?"

"Other. I chose this since this best represents what a human my age would look like." Mojo Joey yawns. "Tired, power nap time before more fun." She disappears with a snap of her fingers.

**Titan Tower**

The T Ship lands after many hours of flying. It is near dawn on the West Coast and the three Titans in the T Ship are tired. "I don't know about you two but I need a shower and some sleep." Psykick yawns.

"Or skip the shower and just sleep." Raven is nearly sleepwalking. She had used her powers more then she should. After putting the amulet back on and limiting her powers she nearly collapsed. But she couldn't risk losing control while holding the cube.

The three drag themselves to their separate rooms and sleep soundly.

Starfire hears footsteps and looks out seeing Psykick. "He is still not back. He will come back he just needs time." She checks her communicator and tries contacting him but he doesn't respond.

**Gotham**

Nightwing finds Batman tearing the Bat Cave apart. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here? Did you see my utility belt?"

"I need help and no. I needed some one I could talk with. Some one who would understand. I hate coming to you but there is no one else."

**New York City**

Unique walks away covered in blood. "_Oh it feels good being back."_ Her eyes glow red as a dark red aura surrounds her. Plants die as she passes near them. A dog barks then whimpers and runs away when it sees her. Birds fall out of the sky as they fly over her.

**Jump City**

Raven wakes up after only an hour of sleep. "That darkness I've felt it before." Her heart beats wildly. "It can't be Lucifer."

**A/N Ok, trying too do more backround on Mojo Joey. She is really really powerful but what does she do with it? Keeps herself entertained. Again showing that yeah she isn't a good guy but she isn't evil. And with Charlotte, I wanted that loose end tied up but wasn't sure how. So past couple episodes had it that the Titans still concerned, and think they were attacked(Even though it was just Psykick lying) by her. Finally Nightwing puts Raven on it who forms a plan, again with the help of Ezekiel. What has she promised him? What will she give up for all of his help? Can't be her soul another far more powerful demon already owns it. And then Unique... Yeah, I have waaaay too much going on. Also Newsweek did a several page article on Fan Fiction! Even named this website!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 83: We Three Demons**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**New York City**

Central Park is dead. Authorities and scientists aren't sure why or how. No poison could do it so quickly and wide spread. Even worse hundreds of animals lay dead. Before they decayed more attracting flies the city tries cleaning them up.

Two detectives notice a trail of death and follow it. "Another dead flower box. Was it a car releasing some thing?"

"No idea. Look for more dead plants."

**Elsewhere in New York City**

Raven floats over the Statue of Liberty. "I know I felt Lucifer's energy here. If he is here I must find the energy source." Her eyes glow as she looks for the energy.

_Insert Lyrics Here_

**Gotham City**

Nightwing flies with Batman on the Batwing. "Where are we going?"

"Some where I think you should be. You should see it."

"See what?" The Batwing starts lowering. "We're near the Asylum where your third Robin is at."

"Tim Drake. But we're not seeing him yet." The Batwing lands in a clearing. "Follow me."

Batman stops at a tombstone. "Jason Todd? You buried Red Hood?"

"No I buried Jason Todd. I buried a Robin. I buried my greatest failure." His tone of voice shakes Nightwing to the core.

"But you still do it. You go after Harvey Dent and Pamela. You stop Penguin and Catwoman. You know you must or else every thing goes to Hell."

"Yes. It hurts some times knowing what I've done and what I should have done. But I must stay strong. I must stay strong for myself and all the people of Gotham."

"I must stay strong for Jump City and the other Titans." Nightwing kneels down and places a hand over Jason Todd's grave. "Even when I fail I must keep going or I may fail with some thing much worse."

"I created the Joker and I got Jason Todd killed. I lost my friend Dent and have a relationship with Selena that would send most psychiatrists to that asylum." Batman motions towards where Tim Drake was. "Your future will be filled with more failure and trouble. No matter how hard you try or how good you are you will fail some time."

"I let Red Hood kill when I was given several chances too kill him. When I fought against Deathstroke I almost let the city burn."

"I've lost many when going after Joker. You were one of the ones I lost."

"You never lost me."

"Dick make sure you remember what I've taught you over the years. My code will see you through the toughest time the same as it has helped me." Batman puts his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "In the darkest hour, the blackest night, you must be that light."

"Says the man who uses the darkness and a bat as a symbol."

"I chose my role and you chose yours. The Titans are the future of the Justice League. Speedy was given an invitation."

"He did?"

"He hasn't responded yet. And as you know Aquaboy has joined already. So you know I didn't send you one because you can do better work as a Titan."

"And I wouldn't accept."

"As I already know." Nightwing and Batman walk back to the Batwing.

**New York City**

Raven sees the death in Central Park. "A great evil passed through here. But was it Lucifer or another demon? What would a demon be doing here?" Her eyes glow and she sees a slight energy trail.

She follows it to a warehouse and goes inside. Thousands of flies swarm dead bodies stacked against the far wall. "Not Lucifer. He didn't eat his victims. But then who? It was a powerful demon. Unique, Azrael, might know who it was. But then I must find Unique."

**Gotham City**

Nightwing stares at a Robin costume. He sees repair work done near the shoulder. "Scarecrow got me there." He presses his hand against the glass then backs away. Two more Robin costumes are in line along with Batgirl and several different Batman outfits. "How come you never got rid of these?"

"I couldn't. You don't keep trophies or collect items of importance?"

"No. I have pictures and stuff of me and my friends but I don't keep trophies. If you want trophies talk to Kid Flash he likes keeping those."

"You never know when one might come in handy. I've used Mr. Freeze's weapons before. And if the Riddler gives me a new clue I can't understand some times I look at past clues for an answer."

"I've just never done it. We keep some things in the basement of the Titan Tower but never as trophies just keeping them locked in a safe place." He goes over to Batgirl's costume. "This wasn't the one she was wearing when she was shot is it?"

"Of course not. That one was burned."

"How did you handle that? What if she told some one? At the hospital wasn't she given pain medication?"

"Who said she was taken to one? Alfred and I removed the bullet and did what we could until we realized she had been paralyzed. By then it was too late and we did what ever else was needed before releasing her too a specialist."

"And then she plotted against you."

"Yes. And I missed it." Batman walks over to the case holding the Batgirl costume. "I never knew she felt that way. That she had changed that much." Nightwing turns to him.

"I have a theory. What if, like Superman, she died and then switched places?"

"But isn't the Barbara who was Robin from that other world?"

"What if there are other worlds from just this and that one? There could be dozens of them. What if the Barbara who committed those crimes here wasn't actually from here?"

"Did you ask?"

"Yes and she said this was her world. But she could be lying."

"I don't know Dick. But she committed her crimes here and has been punished for them. If that is what happened then our Barbara is in that world making it a better place." Batman walks away from the cases and to his computer. "Are you going back soon?"

"I've been away long enough. I left Raven in charge and she can handle any thing but if they need help I should be there."

"Take care and don't give up." The two shake hands and then Nightwing leaves.

**New York City**

Raven meditates and focuses on memories of her friend Unique. She sees dark images blocking Unique's energy. "What happened? She feels close but this dark energy is wrapped around her. Did Azrael some how gain strength? I must find her." She forms in to a black mass of energy and flies through the wall of the warehouse.

Nearby she reforms. "That close? But how can I not know she was this close?" Raven feels a chill move down her spine. "Lucifer, how? Did Azrael find some way of bringing Lucifer back? But why would he do that? For more power? Of course for more power." Her eyes glow and she sees the aura of dark energy through the walls and floors of a nearby building.

**Inside...**

Unique rips a homeless person apart and holds the heart up. "_Six hearts and now it can start."_ She puts it in place with five other hearts forming an ancient symbol. "_That half demon mutt destroyed the body but I can raise another."_

"Over my dead body." Raven takes the amulet off knowing she would need all of her powers. "I see you found a relic."

"_Yes I have."_ Unique backs away. "_How did you find me?" _The relic is embedded in Unique's forehead.

"I felt Lucifer's energy and came as fast as I could. And now I know what happened." Her eyes glow as she powers up. Her cloak starts turning red. "You found a relic of Lucifer's didn't you Azrael?"

"_Found and used. It makes me more powerful then you bitch."_

"Oh we'll find out about that." Her powers fire out at Unique.

Unique, Azrael, brings up their own demonic power and block Raven's attack. _"See? I will kill you and take your power now!"_ Azrael leaps through the energy and tackles Raven. He goes for a bite on her neck when she wraps both of them up in her energy forming a massive ball of demonic power.

It expands destroying every thing around it. Plant life, animal life, all die as the aura expands.

Inside the energy is pure darkness. Any one outside would think a black hole had appeared on Earth.

**Jump City**

Nightwing is stunned. "She just left? Where? Why?" He tries contacting Raven but can't. "What did she say before she left?"

"Nothing. She just told me she would be gone for a few days. Nothing about why or where."

"Jericho? She tell you any thing?" He shakes his head. "It must have been important. Unique or the magical girl. My money is on Unique."

"Do you think she has gone bad?"

"I don't know Starfire. But Raven can handle it I'm sure."

**New York City**

A red glow comes from the black mass of energy. A scream rips through it as the aura falls away. "_Got it."_ Raven tears the relic from Azrael's forehead. Raven's red cloak hides the blood that had been spilled.

"_No, I need that!" _Azrael reaches for the relic but the hand disintegrates leaving behind a stump. "_I won't lose to you again half demon scum."_ Azrael charges energy in his remaining hand. "_So I will wait until I have the perfect moment." _He throws the energy in to Raven's four demonic red eyes blinding her as he retreats.

Raven's face sparks with energy as it heals. "_You can't escape me."_ She holds the relic up. It pulses with energy. "_I have the power too end life."_ She destroys the relic. "And I have the power too save life." She puts the amulet back on and soon her cloak and face return too normal. "Now is the time I keep my end of the bargain." She looks down at the blood on her cloak. "I need new clothes." She focuses and the cloak disappears as a t shirt and jeans form.

**Above New York City**

The X Men, Fantastic Four, and Avengers meet on a new ship the three groups had built together. "There is some thing evil down there. Professor Xavier says it is two demons."

"Demons?" Iron Man has his mask off showing the shock on his face. "How do we fight demons? Like Biblical devil be gone with holy water demons?"

"The same way you fight any thing. Flame on." The Human Torch bursts in to flames.

**Outer Space**

The Watchtower keeps track of what is going on in New York City. "Demons have struck the city. We don't know what they are doing other then causing chaos. Superman, Wonder Woman, we should go and stop them."

"Can your ring handle demons?"

"I'm a Green Lantern I can handle any thing."

**New York City**

Raven catches up to Azrael and strikes with her powers ripping Azrael's back open. "I will rip you from her body!"

"_She will die with out me!"_ Azrael starts healing. "_You won't kill your friend."_

"I will save her!" Raven's hand glows with power when she shoves it in to the back of Azrael, Unique. Her fingers wrap around Unique's heart. "Ezekiel this ends our deal!" She opens an ancient box covered in Egyptian symbols and a blue glow comes out.

"_Ezekiel? That strange little gremlin demon? Who do you think you are fuc-" _The blue glow surrounds Unique's heart. "_No, I won't die like this! I won't go back to Hell! I will win!"_ Unique stabs herself in the neck with her fingers ripping her throat out. "_Or take her with me!"_

"Too late Azrael." Raven places her hand over the wound.

"You!" She recognizes the voice. "Both of you surrender or be forced in to surrendering."

"Not a good time Superman."

"You're right demon." Green Lantern makes a cross out of ring energy.

"Or you. Don't you recognize me?" Raven quickly realizes she wasn't wearing her cloak, her face and body covered in blood, and what had just happened would draw the attention of other heroes. "I'm Raven."

"The Titan? Why have you turned?"

"I didn't turn! A demon found a relic of Lucifer and used it. I came here and stopped them." Raven keeps her hand on Unique's wound attempting too heal it. "You are distracting me."

"You are responsible for dozens of deaths." Wonder Woman comes from a different direction. "You are surrounded."

"I stopped a demon I didn't kill any one."

"Look around you and the path you took." Raven ignores the three Justice League members. She could feel Unique's throat heal under her hand.

"If you are Raven then you know what you have done is terrible." Superman looks back through the path Raven and Azrael took. The two while battling each other had been completely oblivious too their surroundings. They didn't see the homeless, the city worker doing his job, or the others they passed while fighting. Azrael's aura of death killing them all.

"She didn't do it idiot." Unique's eyes open and look around wildly as if being used for the first time. "She was fighting the one responsible for it." She sits up slowly. "Human hands are smooth, soft." She runs a hand up and down her arm. "The fingers much more delicate."

"Ezekiel, it worked?" Unique nods. "Azrael?"

"Gone."

"Raven! What happened? If you are not responsible then who is? This girl?"

"No a demon who inhabited this body. But they are gone now." Ezekiel stands up slowly. He stumbles a little and grabs on to Raven for support. "This is not what I expected." Green Lantern points his ring at Ezekiel.

"You speak as though that is not your body. What are you?"

"A different demon. One not focused on death and destruction but curiosity." Unique's fangs come out. "Although I am hungry."

"Ezekiel you said you would control the hunger." Raven puts a hand on his arm. "Don't make me regret doing this."

"I will, I promise, a deal is a deal."

"There is a lot more going on then you know Superman." Now every one turns and sees Charles Xavier with Jean Grey and Cyclops. "Very interesting arraignment you have made there young woman."

"Well now we have a party." Ezekiel laughs then coughs. "Ow, still a little hurt from what you did Raven."

"Azrael needed weakened or you would fail."

"You nearly killed her." He coughs again. "And she is scared. She doesn't know what is going on."

"She is not the only one." Superman crosses his arms and stands defiantly. "You must tell us why this," He motions towards the destruction. "Has happened."

"We will try but it may not make much sense if you weren't there from the beginning."

"They will not attack or try escaping. And even if they do Jean here can stop them both." Superman looks over at her with a look of contempt.

"The Titans are a Justice League matter not the X-Men."

"This is our city they have ravaged so it became ours. And unless you can read minds I believe I will be of some use."

"Stop. I have dealt with enough fighting for the day. We'll tell you every thing you need." Raven's amulet glows and she grabs it with her right hand. "Now. Got it?" As she calms down the amulet stops glowing.

**Jump City**

Nightwing's communicator beeps and he answers it. "Raven?"

"No, but we have her here." Batman was on the other end.

"Why do you have Raven?"

"She was around when several dozen bodies were found. Killed by a demon."

"She didn't do it!"

"I know, we know, but the body the demon who did do it is still alive but has a new demon inside."

"Unique?"

"They call themselves Ezekiel for now but yes the body is that of the one called Unique. Who is a wanted criminal for several murders including that of the Mayor of Toledo."

"I, I knew that. But it was the demon not the person."

"So they both claim. We would let Raven go but she refuses too leave with out Unique. We can't let her go because of her crimes."

"Crimes the demon inside of her committed. If she has a new demon inside of her then the one who committed those crimes is no longer there."

"A new demon should make us less worried? It is still a demon."

"And Raven is a half demon but I trust her with my life."

"She has not been a wanted criminal for several years. Raven is free too go maybe you can convince her she should leave."

"She's in the right. As part of joining the Titans past crimes are forgiven as long as they remain in the past. If the person truly seeks redemption they can do it better serving the Titans then being locked away."

"This is above you Nightwing."

"Raven, and Unique, are Titans and as the leader I demand you release both."

"Raven is free but Unique is a criminal."

"She is a Titan and if the demon who committed the crimes is gone then no Unique is not a criminal. Release her before Raven does some thing rash and releases her friend for you."

"If she does she will be freeing a fugitive. If the Titans take them in then they will be harboring a fugitive." Nightwing sighs.

"Is Raven there? Put her on."

"I'm glad you saw reason." A few seconds later Nightwing sees Raven.

"What happened?" She spends nearly an hour explaining every thing from her visions too tracking the energy down and finding Azrael with the Relic. She finishes with explaining her plan with Ezekiel.

"He made me this amulet for help controlling my emotions and powers. In return I would find him a human host. I already had one picked out."

"Unique?"

"Yes. After what Azrael tried doing I knew he couldn't be trusted. So I made a plan for getting rid of him. It worked."

"So Azrael is gone?" She nods. "Then Unique is not the one who killed all those people and should be free."

"She has a new demon inside of her. They're using that so they can keep her here."

"Unique isn't a criminal she is a Titan. Tell them one final time before taking any action. The Titans will support you."

"All of them? You can't speak for the dozens over the world."

"Being a demon doesn't make you evil just as being human doesn't make you good. You have taught me that." She smiles and blushes a little.

"I'll see you soon." She cuts the connection.

**A/N Ok, I had this planned for awhile with the whole Ezekiel thing. I know kinda rushed, but been setting it up for the past few episodes. Raven's vision a couple episodes ago happens here, and showing the confrontation between her and Azrael that had been building up. And of course with such a commotion going on it drew the attention of others. Justice League claims territory because of the Titans, but the X-Men claim it is theirs since it was New York City. But the big cliffhanger is what happens? Do they let Unique go or does Raven spring her free? We must wait and see! One Episode before the Season Ends!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Titans Season 11**

**Episode 15: Reckoning**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**New York City**

Superman and the rest of the Justice League members who responded to what happened in New York City argue with Charles Xavier and Raven. "She is a demon who is a wanted criminal in another city."

"That demon is gone as I've told you countless times already. If you do not release this innocent person I will." Raven's eyes start glowing but Charles raises his hand.

"Be calm young woman. Attacking them will solve nothing. Your poor friend has been through many hardships and being in a war with the Justice League will not help ease things."

"How is she innocent? She has another demon inside of her by her own admittance." Green Lantern's ring continues too glow.

"It is a different demon. One curious about life on Earth. One who wishes too learn and not kill. He is innocent as he has committed no crimes. Release my friend or I will release her!"

"Raven please you can't expect us too just let her go. She has a demon inside of her and is wanted for many murders. And now she has killed dozens more in a different city."

"She didn't Azrael did. Azrael is now gone. Azrael used a relic of another demon." Charles's calm voice is a stark contrast from Raven. "Raven did the world a favor and destroyed the relic at great risk. Her soul was seared by it but she is not only still here but she continued fighting against the demon and saved her friend."

"And replaced the demon with another."

"One who is not a threat. He doesn't fear Raven like the last one did. He respects her. She made a deal with him and kept her part of the deal. Every human he ever made contact with was evil. Now he has met a human who is not only good but honorable. Would you give him reason for not trusting humans by denying him a chance of freedom and existence?"

"He is a demon. You think you can read his mind? He could be tricking you Charles."

"Superman don't make light of what I can do. I respect you and your friends and I hope you would give me the same." Charles slight smile sends a stronger message then any words ever could. "And I side with the young woman and her friend. As such the X Men side with her. As you know her leader, Nightwing, has also given her support."

"And?"

"The Justice League is a powerful respected organization. But can it deal with some petty argument over this girl drawing in two other powerful respected organizations? And I'm sure if I talked with our friends the Avengers and Fantastic Four they would see things my way."

"Are you threatening a war with the Justice League? This demon, not girl, is a threat and as such won't be released."

"You claim they are a danger based on what? Being the host body of a demon? Why not contain all mutants? After all Magneto and Scorpion have committed crimes. Why not capture all aliens? After all some are criminals." Wonder Woman clears her throat.

"Why not capture all men as some are criminals? I see your point and I change my opinion. This demon is a demon but they have committed no crime."

"Yes, true." Green Lantern finally lowers his guard. "Some one is innocent until proven guilty. The human host was controlled by a demon no longer on this planet. She is innocent as is this new demon."

"If that is how the rest of you feel then so be it. But if that demon so much as harms one innocent it will be on all of you." Superman walks away from the others.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing receives word from Raven on the decision. "Good. When will you two be back?"

"As soon as possible."

"Will we need any thing special waiting?"

"Just make sure no one goes near my room."

"I'll let Jericho know." They cut the connection.

**Magical Lair**

Mojo Joey detects the energy nearing towards the city. "Some thing really dark is coming. M you know of any thing like that?"

"I can't contact the outside world from here. Your powers made sure of that."

"Oh, right. Well I'm gonna go check on it." Joey disappears in a puff of smoke.

**Titan Tower**

Raven walks through a portal with Unique then puts her amulet on. "I am tired I will sleep if you leave my room you will regret it Ezekiel."

"Sleep? Tired, yes, this body is tired as well. Sleep, some thing a demon does not do. But you are only half demon and I am inside of a mortal body. I will try this sleep."

"Don't do any thing. I put my life on the line for you, and my friend. If you hurt any one it will fall on me and I could be forced to leave every one behind." Her eyes glow and then her amulet. When she calms down both stop.

"I won't I promise. I have always wanted too be on Earth but could never posses a human or even an animal. It is a power I do not have which is sad as I would have traded others for it." Ezekiel sits down on the floor. "I've tortured a woman before who was not allowed rest. I understand she would lie down and get comfortable. If I kept her from doing so she would stay awake and the torture would continue."

"You have had an interesting history. Keep it from the others and give them the cover story I told you." Raven forms energy around her as she changes for bed.

"Yes Raven."

**Outside...**

Mojo Joey uses her powers and sees through the walls of the Titan Tower. "Huh, another demon? Man he has a lot of evil packed in him. I should cause trouble." She flies at the building and melds through the walls.

**Titan Tower**

Raven is lying in bed when she hears a noise. "Ezekiel what are you doing?"

"I am doing nothing. Some one else is touching the box I gave you." Raven shoots out of bed and sees Joey with the box.

"Don't open it!" Her powers shoot forward at Joey but Joey is too quick and opens the box. "No! You have no idea what you have done!"

"Freedom!" Charlotte's spike like fingers shoot out and hit Joey. She uses them like grappling hooks and pulls herself out. "Go to hell and leave me alone!" She touches the floor and melds in to it.

"Huh, that sucks." Mojo Joey drops the box and staggers. "I gotta go home and feed my pet Martian."

"M! You have her where is she?" Raven flies over to Joey when Joey collapses.

"At my home in her cage. Ow, that really hurt."

"If I heal you will you bring me M?"

"Healing was never my strong suit. They tried teaching me but I never got the hang of it." Mojo Joey tries healing her wounds but can only shrink the holes the blood poured out of.

"I'll heal you just bring me M! Do you understand?"

"Yes. Fine, Psykick will be pissed though."

"What does she have too do with this? Wait, I'll heal you first." Raven moves her hands over Joey's body and her power comes out. It moves over the wounds and soon they seal shut. "Don't try and escape."

"I made a deal damn it." Joey sits up slowly. "Who the hell was that? She seemed pretty nasty. And she got blood on my favorite shirt." She snaps her fingers and her shirt is fixed.

"That is Charlotte. She killed a friend of ours and it took a powerful demonic relic so we could capture her."

"And the demon over there owned it?" She points at Ezekiel.

"How do you know they're a demon?"

"Duh. They just ooze evil."

"No he oozes demonic energy. Being a demon doesn't make you evil and being a human doesn't make you good."

"You got that right. Hell even the good guys aren't always good. Like Psykick."

"Psykick? She's on our side now." Joey laughs. "What?"

"She took out the Martian then asked me for help. I thought it was entertaining so I did it." Raven glares at Joey not trusting her.

"Why? Why did she attack M?"

"I probably knew but forgot, didn't care. So you want the Martian? She's been a pretty good pet but you did save my ass."

"When you come back I want answers."

"I didn't make that part of the deal. I will let the Martian tell you any thing she knows."

"So that's it? You go back to being some thief?"

"I go back to having fun. But I might go after that woman who messed up my shirt." Joey disappears and a note appears in the air. _BRB_

Raven gets her communicator out and contacts Nightwing. "I was just attacked."

"By who?"

"First the magical girl and then Charlotte."

"I'll contact," Raven cuts him off.

"Not Psykick. She's a part of some thing and I don't want her knowing I had contact with the magic girl or got M back."

"What? How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later. For now get Starfire and no one else."

"Got it." Nightwing wakes Starfire up and both go to Raven's room.

**A few Minutes Later**

Mojo Joey comes back with M. "Friend!" Starfire hugs her then turns to Joey. "Thank you for returning her but you are a very bad person. We will take you to jail."

"You couldn't take me to a Chuck E. Cheese unless I wanted bad pizza and a case of the flu." Joey motions towards Raven. "She saved me and the deal was I return the Martian. Now I'm gonna go get the woman I released and teach her a lesson about messing up my clothes. They cost a ton even if I didn't pay for them." She pulls a key out and sticks it in the air. "Oh and I need this." She grabs the box. She turns the key and a door appears out of nowhere. She steps through it and disappears.

"She did that for show she can just disappear." M looks around the room. "Psykick is not here is she?"

"No and she won't be if she had any part in what happened with you."

"She did I'm afraid. Raven can you make sure Psykick doesn't know I'm here?" She nods. "Ok, she asked me if I would join..." M tells her story to the others in the room.

**Jump City**

Mojo Joey finds Charlotte and attacks. "What did you think you were doing? You attacked me after I freed you."

"I had no idea who or what you are. You're new did you come from Titans Europe?"

"I'm no Titan and I don't like it when some one messes up my clothes. You got blood all over my favorite shirt."

"I don't see any blood or wounds on you."

"I got healed. Now will you go back in the box quietly or will I be using my powers more?" She pulls the box out.

"I won't go back in there!" Charlotte starts melding with the ground when Mojo Joey uses her powers and makes the ground disappear. She is left hanging in the air.

"Once again in the box."

"Never." Charlotte stabs herself in the chest with her spike like fingers and rips her own heart out. Joey is so stunned she drops Charlotte.

When Charlotte hits the ground she melds with it and escapes. "Whoa did she live? Maybe I shouldn't mess with her." Mojo Joey snaps her fingers and disappears.

**Titan Tower**

Nightwing nods slowly. "She is part of the PAC. And when she asked you for help and you said no she attacked."

"Yes."

"When you become a Titan your past is cleaned. But if you kill as a Titan you are not forgiven. And attacking one of our own is, just, not done."

"Interesting." Every one jumps and turn seeing Mojo Joey.

"You're back already?"

"Yeah, that Charlotte chicka is a freak. I thought I had her then she ripped her own heart out. And surprise surprise she didn't die. So she might come back. Don't want my pet Martian getting killed."

"I am not your pet." M glares at Joey.

"You totally are even if I let you out of your habitat."

"My cage."

"Tomato, tomato." Joey closes her eyes. "Yep, coming back, but not sure what she will do. She wants all of you dead so you can't go after her again."

"She can come and we will deal with her." Raven's amulet glows brightly. "But I would ask for your help. It won't earn you freedom from your past actions but you are powerful and we need the help." She looks over at M. "If it is ok with you."

"She is very powerful and this Charlotte kills. Mojo Joey doesn't kill so she is the lesser of the two evils."

"Cool, I'll help this one time."

Charlotte moves through the dirt towards Titan Tower. "I'll show them you don't mess with me. They will pay for putting me in that box. If I wasn't what ever the hell I am I would have been killed countless times. But they will learn no one does that and lives!" She leaps from the dirt and in to the wall of the building.

Inside the Titans feel the whole building shake as the power goes out. Cyborg contacts the other Titans with his communicator. "Massive power failure even the generators are out. I'm not sure what caused it."

"Charlotte. Don't ask just get to the roof. I hope you had the project backed up."

"I do but I was doing more and lost what I had after I did the backup."

"So that is why you did not call him here." Starfire uses her powers creating light for the others.

"What project?"

"No time Raven, can you make a portal?"

"Why waste time on that?" Joey snaps her fingers and the entire group appear on the roof including Cyborg.

"Whoa!" He points his sonic cannon at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you with Charlotte and retuning my pet Martian. So put that thing away before you poke an eye out."

"Nightwing?" He nods and Cyborg lowers his arm. "So uh, where's Psykick?"

"She won't be joining us, ever." M can't hide the anger in her voice. "Nightwing what do we do?"

"None of us can heal except Raven."

"I could, I think. At least I have the power for it." Ezekiel's hands glow a light blue.

"Every one here that can fly do so. Starfire carry Cyborg and Raven take Jericho. Charlotte can't do her strange power on air." The Titans take off from the roof.

"I can not yet fly in this body." Ezekiel jumps and floats for a few seconds then lands back on the roof.

"I got her." M flies down and grabs Ezekiel.

Charlotte fires spikes through out the entire building piercing every thing. Thousands of spikes tear apart every room in the building.

The windows of every room shatter and glass rains down on the ground below. Suddenly a deep voice booms out from the building. "_I am tired of playing games with you! Now you will die!"_ The whole building shakes again.

"She's doing some thing major."

"Really? Think we couldn't figure that one out alone? Uh, Joey was it?" Mojo Joey laughs.

"Yes, Joey. Hard too be mean when you don't know the persons name. And I mean some thing waaaay big." She spreads her arms out several feet wider then her arms should be able too.

The Titan Tower creaks and groans as it starts moving. The middle of the Tower splits forming legs as the top bends like arms. "_I will crush you with your own home!"_

"Our home!" Starfire's eyes glow with energy before shooting lasers at the building. "Leave our home!"

"_Your home will now destroy you!" _The Tower takes a step making the ground shake.

"Stay high Titans if she can't reach us she can't hurt us." Nightwing and the others move ever higher in the sky.

"_Then I will simply destroy the city!"_ The Tower starts turning towards the city.

"Well, that's not on me."

"Joey, you owe my friends and I do you understand?"

"I didn't take you out your friend Psykick did that."

"Then run coward." Raven flies down at the controlled Tower and sends her powers out.

It starts wrapping around the Tower when spikes shoot out at her. She flies out of range in time but it breaks her concentration.

"What the hell? I leave for a few minutes and this is what happens? Uh, what exactly happened?" M sees Psykick and almost drops Ezekiel. "Oh shi-" Psykick sees M who fires energy at her.

"Hold her I will deal with Psykick!" She throws Ezekiel at Joey and flies at Psykick.

"We don't have time for this. Here," Joey creates a pillow that floats and puts Ezekiel on it.

"Kittens?" Ezekiel pokes at the pillow.

"What, I like kitties." Joey flies down at the Tower.

M strikes Psykick hard with a fist. Psykick throws up her powers creating a force field. "I took you out before I can take you out again." Psykick blasts M then goes invisible.

"Joey please help with Charlotte. You released her you get her back in the box." Raven's eyes glow. "I'll help M." She sees Psykick and tags her with her power.

"We got you now!" M assisted by Raven goes after Psykick.

Joey dodges spike after spike as she gets closer to the Tower. "I can twist and shout unlike any one on the planet." She bends around a spike in an unnatural way. "Except maybe Mr. Fantastic." More spikes come out and she continues dodging them.

Starfire and Nightwing lead the others towards the city. "If we set up a barrier it may slow her down. Star you're the strongest grab any thing you can I'll alert the police Cyborg you contact any Titans you can for help."

"So, Titans Go?"

"Yes Cyborg!" Nightwing continues flying in to town as Starfire flies down looking for any thing she could use for a barrier.

M slams an elbow in to the face of Psykick. Psykick spits teeth and blood in to M's face. "I know two on one is no good when the two are against me. See ya." She fires her power at M hitting her in the face and then fires at Raven. Raven morphs in to a black mass of energy and Psykick's power moves right through her. "Screw this." Psykick flies towards the Tower.

She weaves between spikes making it impossible for M to follow.

Raven as a mass of energy can easily move through the spikes but she can't take physical form.

Psykick is hit by a spike but she ignores it knowing she will heal. "Come on Charlotte take them out for me. If you could kill Robin you could kill the rest!" She is scratched by a spike across the back. "Do it!"

"_I will!" _Charlotte laughs making the entire Tower tremble.

Raven, in black mass form, flies out of the myriad of spikes. "M we can't catch her it is death inside those spikes."

"I want her punished!"

"And she will be just not now. We must trust that girl, Joey you called her, can stop Charlotte." Raven and M fly towards the city so they could help Starfire with the barrier.

Joey sets foot on the Tower. "Get in the box before you make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Her skin turns green. "I've always wanted too say that."

"_Die!"_ Spikes shoot out from every direction.

"I learned my lesson from last time." The spikes had gone through Joey but Joey used her powers so the spikes didn't hurt her. "And I'm putting you in a box." She pulls the box out of thin air and opens it. "Last chance. Come in or you will force my hand."

"_Never! You freak!"_

"Oh I'm the freak? I'm not even from this planet and I know you aren't normal." She snaps her fingers and her powers destroy several of the spikes but not all of them. "Huh that never happened to me before. I swear to Bob." She snaps her fingers again and more spikes disappear but not all of them. "You're really powerful what the hell are you?"

"_Older then any thing alive today! I have spent countless eons gaining more and more power. I have met many freaks and aliens and I have killed them all and you will not end that streak."_

"Cool but you never fought a Mojo did you?"

"_Mojo Catherine and Mojo Siboan both fought me and both lost their lives."_

"Uh, ok that sucks for them but I'm far more powerful." Mojo Joey uses her powers again.

The Tower comes to a halt as the legs freeze. The arms stop swinging and the Tower starts falling over.

When the Tower hits the ground the area shakes violently. The Titans see their home fall apart as Charlotte forms on the ruins. "You may have stopped that attack but I am still here. I can not die. I have swallowed the heart and souls of countless victims." Charlotte grows several feet as her skin becomes hard as metal. "I have been alive for so long I can't remember how I originally looked or what I was originally called."

"So? I'm the strongest most powerful Mojo ever. They took me years earlier than normal so they could hone my skill. Unfortunately I learned too quickly and realized I didn't need them." Power swirls around Mojo Joey.

The Titans regroup near the city. "Uh, are two of our enemies fighting each other? If so then we should go after Psykick." M looks around for any sign of Psykick.

"I lost track of her M I'm sorry. But we should be ready because once those two are done fighting we will deal with the winner." Raven takes her amulet off. "Ezekiel hold this."

"Be careful Raven if you lose control I doubt any of us could stop you." He takes the amulet from her hand.

Mojo Joey claps her hands together. Energy expands from them quickly creating a crater beneath her. "You can't kill me unless you get close."

"Who said that? I don't remember saying that freak." Charlotte taps her left foot.

Spikes shoot out of the ground and barely miss Mojo Joey. "I can kill you from here." Charlotte sends more spikes at Joey.

Mojo Joey pulls out a wand. "Time for the big guns." She taps the wand on a spike. "Bippity boppity goo." The spike turns in to a gel and glops on the ground.

The power moves up the spike and in to Charlotte's foot and leg. "What did you do?" She cuts off the leg before the rest of her turned in to the goo.

"Bippity boppity freeze." A ice blue beam shoots out of the wand and hits the impaired Charlotte forming ice. Charlotte melds with the ground before the ice can completely take her. "Not so fast! Bippity boppity bam." The ground explodes creating a crater nearly a hundred meters across.

Charlotte reforms out of the dirt gasping for air like she was drowning. "Running out of power are we? I'm just warming up." Mojo Joey smiles evilly. "Hocus Pocus." Charlotte rises in the air still gasping for breath.

"Don't kill her!" Nightwing pulls several batarangs out. "She may be our enemy but we don't kill."

"I'm not a Titan but Mojo law states I can't kill unless totally needed so I won't kill her. I just want her so weak she can't fight the box thingy Raven gave me." Mojo Joey pulls the box out.

"I didn't give you it you stole it."

"Same thing." She opens it. "Get in the box."

"Never. I won't surrender." Charlotte's leg reforms. "I kill who I want when I want you will be no exception." Charlotte starts melding with the ground when Joey taps it with the wand.

The ground starts boiling like water. "I love messing with science."

The Titans stay back knowing there was nothing they could do. Mojo Joey was just too powerful and as long as she didn't kill Charlotte the Titans would not interfere.

"Aaaa!" Charlotte leaps out of the earth. "What did you do? That is impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible when you're me. I'm just that awesome. Surrender now or I keep toying with you."

"I toy with others not the other way around!" Charlotte is still hurt but not backing down. She points her arm at Joey as her fingers shoot out as razor sharp spikes.

Joey waves the wand and the fingers turn in to flowers. "Make peace not war man." She holds her left hand up giving the peace sign. "Last chance before I unleash the beast."

"I, will, not, LOSE!" Charlotte runs at Joey having lost any and all reason.

"Abra Kadabra turn in to a fuzzy little bunny." She fires a red beam at Charlotte who dodges it. A rock is hit and turns in to a rabbit.

"Die!" Charlotte leaps and slashes at Mojo Joey.

Her fingers move through Joey like a knife through butter. Unfortunately Joey was using her powers and was unharmed. Charlotte is thrown off balance and Joey strikes with the wand.

Charlotte screams as her body crunches down smaller and smaller until she is crushed in to a ball the size of a basketball. "In the box." Mojo Joey shoves Charlotte in to the box. "There, I'm keeping it though."

"You can't!" Raven flies down at Mojo Joey.

"I can do what ever I want I'm awesome." Mojo Joey snaps her fingers and disappears with the box.

Raven's eyes glow and she sees an echo from Joey's magic. "I can maybe track her."

"Not now, let her go." Nightwing looks down at the ruins of the Tower. "It doesn't matter does it?"

"What does not matter? Nightwing our home is ruined again. What do we do?"

"Leave. For now. Regroup at Titans East. As long as Charlotte is trapped we can worry about that little girl who just likes stealing."

"What about Psykick?" M keeps looking around waiting for a sneak attack.

"We'll alert the other Titans she has gone rogue and is too be captured at all costs." Nightwing contacts Titans East and alerts them they would soon have company.

**Titans East**

Speedy meets the Titans on the roof. "Again? Will you rebuild?"

"I don't know. Maybe not this time."

"I think we should try contacting Mojo Joey."

"The magical girl? Why M?" Raven wanted another shot at her and see whose magic really was better.

"She is a Mojo. They have rules they must follow. She might uh, steal for fun, but she won't kill or try and take over the planet and stuff. Maybe we could convince her to stop stealing and help us at least with Jump City."

"The Mojo sound a lot like the Green Lanterns. Except she doesn't follow all their rules does she? M it is a nice idea but we can't trust her." Raven's amulet glows.

"Interesting. You call it a girl but it wasn't." Raven turns to Ezekiel.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw some thing not human." M nods.

"The Mojo takes the form it believes the planet would most likely accept."

"But I'm a demon and I'll accept any thing won't I? Interesting."

"Yes, interesting." Raven's eyes glow and she connects with Ezekiel mentally. _"How long until I can speak with my friend?"_

"_She's here. She's scared and doesn't know what is going on. She thinks you'll punish her for being weak. I told her I won't harm her and neither would you but she is still hiding."_

"_Unique! Please come back we won't hurt you." _No response.

"M how do we contact her?"

"I heard her say if you say her name in a mirror she'll come out. But it isn't like she is forced she can say no."

"We'll try it. M since you know her best you should be there. If you think you can handle it."

"I can."

"I'll be there." Raven rises in the air as she starts floating towards the door down to the Tower. "Where is the nearest mirror?"

"Uh, second floor down. Bathroom on the right second door. Want all of us down there?"

"No Speedy I think the three of us should be fine. We don't want her thinking this is an ambush. We just need her attention." Nightwing and M follow Raven in to the building.

**Bathroom**

"Mojo Joey, Mojo Joey, Mojo Joey." Her head pops out of the mirror.

"Now what do you want? That cube? It is mine I'm keeping it."

"No, we just want too ask you for a favor."

"No," M steps between Nightwing and Joey. "You owe me Joey." Joey rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"Defend the city for us. We don't know if we are going back or not. For now we need you too defend it for us. Do you understand?"

"I guess. You were a good little pet." Mojo Joey disappears back inside of the mirror.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought. Thank you M."

"If it helps the city I am grateful for all I could do." M's hands grasp in to fists. "And if it keeps her from doing any more harm then it is even better."

"And now I have a way inside." They turn to Raven. "She left a trail from the mirror too her lair. When ever you want Nightwing I can go after her."

"Leave her alone for now. If what M says is true she is a lot better than most. Not much of a villain if she doesn't kill or harm others unless attacked first." Nightwing and the others go back to the roof.

**Several days later**

Nightwing and Starfire are on patrol in Steel City when they look up and see Mojo Joey. "What is it? What do you want?" Nightwing gets between Starfire and Joey.

"The PAC people suck. I mean geesh they're all old and stuff."

"You got all of them?"

"I think so. But then regular crime went up so I just sent some spiders after them and now there is no crime."

"Sent spiders?"

"Not like the little kind. I made some out of metal and they attacked any one committing a crime. Now no one commits a crime. So I'm bored. Can I stop defending the city and go back to having fun?"

"Uh, don't hurt any one and uh, M told us your rules. Stick with them ok? But don't steal please? Playing with the animals at the zoo is ok but stop robbing the banks."

"Hmm, I'll take the animals but not stealing? I like pretty things and the best are locked up. How about I only steal stuff that doesn't matter?"

"Doesn't matter?"

"Yeah, I don't take family stuff you know? Money, crap jewelry, stuff stolen from others, are still fair game. I like that so I'll do that."

"If it was stolen from others you could return it."

"Most of them are dead. American's stole just about every thing from the natives, Jews, immigrants they didn't like. If I returned every thing to those it was stolen from there wouldn't be an America. So I'll do what I want." She goes too snap her fingers when the sky shimmers. "Huh, that is weird."

**World**

The sky shimmers again and brightens. Soon even where it was night it is now day. Streaks of red and orange cross the skies. Clouds spark with energy and lightning shoots out across the sky.

**Steel City**

Raven and Ezekiel rush to the roof. "Raven this energy isn't demonic or angelic. I don't know what kind of energy it is."

"I don't know either. But I think it is worldwide. No, bigger, the entire solar system."

"Maybe even bigger. Raven contact the others please this could get bad."

"Yes, it could." She gets the communicator out. "Nightwing, are you there?"

"Yes and Mojo Joey is as well. She says this is massive and is messing with her powers." Starfire was carrying Joey as Joey could no longer fly.

"What do we do? I think this is affecting the whole solar system. There isn't any thing we can do on this massive of a scale."

"Get every one you can to the roof and use your powers. Protect who you can."

"What about you three?"

"We'll fly back just protect who you can this could get bad. Be safe Ra-" The connection is cut by interference from the energy.

"I can do this." Raven takes the amulet off. She puts a hand on the communicator and focuses her energy through it.

All over the world those carrying a communicator and any one near are covered by black energy.

Titans from all corners of the planet and even a couple off feel Raven's cold protection and tremble. One non Titan who had been in his cave is curious about not just the event but why Raven's energy was defending him from what ever was going on.

**A/N Ok, end on a cliffhanger. IDK if this is the last episode or not. I've written a LOT over the years but am running out of ideas. And not just like the enemy, new ones or old, but every thing. Behind the scenes, scenes with the Titans at home or with others, romance, hanging out, just every day stuff you know? And I've ignored some of my other stuff while writing this and I really wanna do more with my Animorphs and stuff. But I might have one more episode that explains what just happened.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Alternate Titans Season 1**

**Episode 3: Strike Back**

**Author James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own these characters, or the other DC and/or Marvel I may use**

**Jump City Several Years Later**

Argent, Kid Flash, Starfire, Cyborg, and the newest member Miss Martian are on the trail of a new villain. "He seemed too use magic. If Raven were here we could handle that but she's dead. So we need the element of surprise."

"Magic? I know very little and it is Martian magic but I could try and use it."

"Martian Magic? What can you do?"

"It is part of my powers. Mine are not as strong as my uncle's but because I am half and half it is developing faster than normal."

"Ok, so, work on that? Can you learn new magic? We still have a ton of Raven's old books and materials." Miss Martian nods. "Great when we get back you should get started on that. Until then we must find out who this guy is and what he wants."

"Exactly. He can slow me down and I don't like that."

"Hey babe some times it is good too go slow." Argent laughs at her joke.

"You love I recover fast." Cyborg clears his throat.

"If you two are done we have some one we should catch." The Titans continue following the trail of destruction left by the new villain.

**A few miles outside of Jump City**

The path of carnage and destruction end near a cave. "Oh yeah this isn't a trap." Cyborg raises his sonic cannon and fires in to the cave.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Sister?" Starfire powers up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for help and sent my boyfriend in to the city so you would come out." She flies out of the cave. "I knew if I just showed up you would attack me."

"We still might." Cyborg keeps his sonic cannon raised.

"Whoa, hey, not me this time. We're on the run from some dude who is uber powerful."

"And? How do we know he isn't a good guy?"

"He ate my planet and every one on it." Blackfire's boyfriend appears out of thin air. "He's a monster who feeds on the energy of planets, stars, and living creatures."

"Holy shit you're kidding right?" Both shake their heads. "Uh, and he's headed this way?"

"Not yet but he is only a few systems over. Our planet is in the line this monster is taking Star and so I thought maybe we could put out problems aside and save our people. With as much help as we can get. We didn't think contacting the Justice League would be a good idea ourselves."

"We can do it. The Green Lantern Corp could be a huge help. Any idea what this thing is? What it looks like?"

"A giant green and black mass of energy. It wrapped around our moon first. It fed on it for a few minutes. I was already off planet and tried warning my people but the monster disrupted my powers. It ate my powers when I tried using them."

"And how the hell did you meet her?" Kid Flash motions towards Blackfire.

"Where I was stuck by you was next. The monster ate the defense barrier you left and I fled. Mackenzie wasn't far behind. He was trying too warn other planets."

"But I was slow. She was fast. I needed her speed so we could warn more. But warning others does not stop it."

"Huh, ok. Um, Green Lantern Corp sounds useful."

"We can't contact them. You can though. Right?"

"We can try."

"Sister, our planet, how far from it was this monster?"

"We still have time but not much. I needed a plan for contacting you that didn't end with you locking me back up."

"We must hurry! We can not let my planet be destroyed."

"Our planet." Starfire flies over to Blackfire. "Our planet sister. We will save our planet together."

"This could be a long trip."

**Next Day**

Cyborg slams his communicator down. "Green Lantern's are dealing with some weird ninja's named Scorpion, Sub Zero, and Reptile while the other Justice League try sealing some rift in space time. We have no help." Cyborg goes over to the T Ship. "We better get going as soon as possible so we can catch up to the Tamaranian's and Mackenzie."

**Outer Space Near Planet Tamaran**

Starfire and Blackfire warn the others as Mackenzie looks for the monster. "Please listen you must flee! You must leave this planet before the monster comes!"

"Listen to her! She's your stupid princess and all that. I know I messed up but damn it she's your queen listen!"

"And how do we know this is not some trap of yours? You were banished from this planet and yet you dare return!"

"Because I'm trying to save all of you! Listen idiots before that monster comes and devours the entire planet." Blackfire screams in frustration as some of her fellow people listen but many do not.

Mackenzie flies through the atmosphere and uses his powers too find Blackfire. "You must be gone in about two more days. Any more time and that monster will be here."

"See! He knows this monster is coming it wiped out his people. Please if not my words listen for my sister's words!"

"Yes fellow Tamaranian's! You must leave! This is a very not good thing!"

Starfire, Blackfire, and Mackenzie continue doing all they can. Many Tamaranian's leave but others refuse.

Blackfire and Starfire help load a ship. "Thank you for seeing the threat! You must hurry we can not let this monster kill our people."

"But where do we go? This is our ancestral home!"

"I do not know. There are many planets in this galaxy you can go." Starfire continues loading ships as fast as she can knowing the monster was getting closer and closer with every minute.

**13 Hours Before It Arrives...**

The T Ship lands and Cyborg gets out. "What are they still doing here? You should have had this place empty by now."

"Some refuse too leave. They're idiots."

"They do not trust the words of my sister. And since I am here with her my own word."

"But many have left. That monster is less then a day away."

"A day? Our day, Tamaranian day, or where ever you're from day?" Mackenzie laughs.

"I forgot, you see me as you do and hear me as you do." Every one is confused. "Blackfire, what do you see?"

"A good looking Tamaranian male, why?"

"Kid Flash?"

"Uh, a handsome human dude who if he did his hair right could match me in looks?"

"Cyborg?"

"Uh, um, yeah."

"And of course I am not speaking your language. I speak my own but my powers make it so you hear it as you would understand it. I am a Mojo, Mojo Mackenzie. Ever hear of a Mojo?" Every one shakes their head but Blackfire.

"I met one before. Little bitch ran me off the planet." Argent raises her hand.

"So what are you, they?"

"We are like your Green Lantern's. Except we gain our powers from birth not rings."

"So why didn't you go to the Mojo's?"

"I did. Unfortunately unless the individual Mojo's planet is under threat they are not obligated to help. We are bound to the planet we were marked for protecting."

"So you're saying unless this thing goes after another planet with a Mojo on it they won't help?" Mackenzie nods. "Damn."'

"Not that I am sure they could help. I tried using my powers but this thing just absorbed it." Kid Flash is a blur then comes back with a lightbulb off of the T Ship over his head.

"Idea!" Every stares. "Totally have an idea. This thing feeds on energy. That means energy must attract it right?"

"Yes." Mackenzie's tone shows his annoyance. "What is your idea?"

"Lead it away from here with a ton of energy. I mean if like most of the people left then this place doesn't have as much energy right? So we create some energy and lure this thing away."

"And then what? Do that forever? It is a solid idea but it must have a goal."

"Uh... Yeah, didn't think of that."

"Black hole? I think I saw one on the way here. My infrared vision noticed a spot in space." Mackenzie looks up at the sky.

"Where about?"

"It was small I'm not even sure it was a black hole."

"If I can find it I can tell you what it was. Black holes give off a negative energy and should be invisible to this monster. If we could lure it near there maybe it would be sucked in and destroyed." Cyborg brings up a holo screen from a part of his arm and shows the coordinates to Mackenzie. "Got it, I'll be back." He disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Am I the only one who heard that in Ah-Nold's voice?" No one laughs with Kid Flash.

**Few Minutes Later**

Mackenzie returns. "It is. But I can't make that kind of energy alone."

"You are not alone." Starfire powers up.

"The T Ship's engines produce a lot of energy."

"Good. Maybe we can lure it near the black hole."

"Not too near I don't mind sucking but a black hole sucking is kind of permanent." Blackfire powers up.

"If I'm on the T Ship I can try and use my powers as well." Energy sparks around Argent.

The Titans work with Mackenzie on setting the trap. They know if they get too close they will be the ones sucked in the black hole.

**5 hours Before...**

The T Ship with Cyborg and Argent follow Mackenzie and the two Tamaranian's. "The T Ship sensors have it on screen. It is massive. Maybe we should rethink this."

"No this is it if we want our planet saved." Blackfire glows with more and more power. "Right sister?"

"Yes." Starfire glows even brighter.

"Thankfully most of your people left the planet. Those who haven't can't be saved." Mackenzie has an energy force between his hands.

**3 Hours Before...**

Cyborg cancels several warning from the T Ship. "I know we're near a black hole I don't need you screaming at me about it." He turns several more things off and re directs the power to the engines.

Mackenzie uses his powers more and more. "I an sense it. We are producing more energy than the planet. It should come after us now."

"You say that like it is a good thing." Argent sparks with energy. Her nervousness coming through in her voice. "If we aren't sucked in to the black hole that thing will eat us."

"We'll fire energy towards the black hole and the monster will follow it. Right Mackenzie?"

"Yes Blackfire. But it will be close."

**Nearing Black Hole**

The monster was gaining speed on the Titans and company. "Thank you Blackfire for your help." Mackenzie flies over and kisses her.

"This is for my," Her body seizes up. Mackenzie steals her energy then flies over to Starfire and takes her energy.

"What are you doing?"

"I will make sure it gets close enough. Get your friends out of his path!" Mackenzie flies towards the monster.

"Argent grab Starfire I'll use the claws on Blackfire."

"She's a little far away but I'll try." Argent sends her powers out and barely reaches Starfire.

Mackenzie gets closer to the monster. "Come after me! You took the planet I was guarding but you won't take any more!" His entire body glows as he tries restraining the power he had stolen from Blackfire and Starfire.

Cyborg flies away from the black hole. "Good luck Mackenzie you'll need it." Mackenzie is too far away too hear Cyborg's words.

Mackenzie slows down as he nears the black hole. "Come on, follow me you monstrosity! You destroyed the planet I called home for over twenty years. I was too late to save the friends I had made. I was too slow and weak to stop you. But I found help and now you will be crushed!" Mackenzie feels the pulls of the black hole. "Almost..."

The monster let's out a low guttural roar. It's power aura transmits the noise through the emptiness of space. What appears too be a mouth form and opens wide.

Mackenzie feels his power weaken. "Getting too close I can't let it eat me." He flies towards the black hole faster trying too keep the monster farther back.

Blackfire recovers and sees the monster closing in on Mackenzie. "No!" She starts flying towards him when he shouts.

"Stop!" Mackenzie uses what little power he has left to connect with Blackfire mentally. "_I will take this monster to the depths of non existence. It will become nothing in the black hole! I am sorry I must do this after recently meeting you but I must."_

"No, please, don't do this." Her tears freeze instantly in outer space.

Mackenzie reaches out with his powers and touches the monster. "Soon there will be no escape for you." The monster gets closer and closer but Mackenzie can feel the power of the black hole grow stronger.

The monster lunges forward swallowing Mackenzie easily. It starts turning too fly back towards the planet when it keeps moving towards the black hole. It roars loudly, the sound so strong it makes the planets and moons around it shake.

Cyborg and the others watch the monster struggle against the force of the black hole. "Please work we can not fight it." Starfire flies closer to her sister. "He was a hero and some times heroes die. It is part of what we do."

"Stupid heroes." She wipes the ice from her eyes and continues watching.

The monster turns towards the black hole and expands. It grows larger and larger in an attempt to eat the black hole like it had swallowed so many stars and planets.

The Titans see the monster envelope the black hole. "What happens if that thing eats a black hole? Cyborg how fast does this thing go?"

"I hope faster then that thing." Cyborg fires up the engines and starts flying away.

Starfire grabs her sisters wrist. "Please come sister if that thing is not killed it will come after us." She pulls but Blackfire yanks her arm away.

"No I'll make sure it dies right here right now!" Blackfire flies at the monster.

Cyborg contacts Kid Flash who was still on planet. "It ate the black hole! We'll land and pick you up then take off."

"What? No, no way. If it got that close to a black hole it is dead."

"I'm telling you it ate it!" Cyborg turns his head towards the black hole and sees the monster shrinking. "And it may have gotten heart burn." He slows the ship and turns it back.

The monster grows smaller and smaller eventually disappearing inside of the black hole. "It worked. Damn."

"It was destroyed!" Starfire hugs her sister. "It worked! Our planet is saved!"

"Yes it is." Blackfire smiles then blasts Starfire in the face with her power. "And I better get going before you decide I should be locked up again." Blackfire takes off before Starfire can recover.

Cyborg and Argent continue watching the black hole which was now glowing. "We better make sure it stays in there."

"What is Blackfire doing?" Argent noticed it out of the corner of her eye. "She attacked Star!"

"Shit she's still Blackfire. With all this going on I forgot why we had her locked on that planet." Cyborg flies over to Starfire and reaches out with the ship's claws when the black hole explodes.

**Moments Later...**

Starfire wakes up. "Hello?" She looks around. She recognizes the planet below as her own. She takes her communicator out and tries using it. "It must have been damaged by the explosion." She puts it away.

She looks around for the others but can't find them.

**T Ship**

Cyborg wakes up and sees the T Ship is floating through space aimlessly. He tries getting control but the T Ship's engines and computers are fried. "Argent are you ok?"

"Uhg, I think so."

"I've lost control of the ship. Do you see Starfire?"

"No. What happened?"

"I think the black hole exploded." Cyborg checks his own system and finds it is damaged but working. "With out the air refresh system we'll suffocate in a few minutes."

"So fix it."

"I can't do much from here. We need too land on a planet with a survivable atmosphere so I can do repairs." Cyborg tries restarting the engines but they sputter out. "Ok, let's see if the reserve is working." A smaller engine comes from the bottom and powers on. "I see Tamaran we should make it in time."

"Should, great." Argent looks up at the stars. "Huh I didn't realize there were so many stars around here."

"The black hole may have sucked the light from the stars before they could get here. Just relax and wait I think I can add a little more power to the engine."

"Relax, sure, with the thought of suffocating coming."

**Blackfire...**

She wakes up. "What the hell was that?" She looks around and doesn't see the planet, or stars. "Where am I?" There wasn't a single star. Not the light of any thing. "This is weird." She flies a few miles in a direction and then another. Nothing.

**T Ship**

The T Ship lands on the planet. "How come no one is here?" Argent flies out of the T Ship and kisses the ground.

"I don't care, oh ground sweet sweet ground." She kisses it again then spits dirt out of her mouth.

"This isn't right. I don't remember this much vegetation." He hears a low growl and turns seeing a large dog sized reptile. "Or seeing those kind of animals on Tamaran."

"I don't think it is happy with you." Argent uses her powers and forms a bubble around the animal. "Star can tell us what it is."

"Where is every one? Was any one hurt by the explosion?" Cyborg shouts but no one responds. "At least Kid Flash should have come over."

"Yeah, where is my babe?" Argent flings the monster away.

Starfire flies down through the atmosphere. "This is not right. Where are the cities? Where are my people?" She flies just above the trees looking for signs of civilization.

Cyborg looks up and sees her fly over. "Star! Hey Star!" She turns around and flies back.

"Do you see my people? Where are my people?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Kid Flash?" She shakes her head. "What the hell happened? I need parts for the T Ship."

"I need a shower. And food. I should have kept that reptile thing."

"What reptile?" Argent and Cyborg describe it. "The last Moracoan died over a ten thousand years ago."

"A Morwha?"

"Moracoan. They were hunted to death by my ancestors." Cyborg's real eye goes wide.

"Oh man I think I know what happened." Argent says a few very bad words. "You figure it out?"

"Yeah, that stupid blast launched us back in time."

"But then where is my sister? Where is every one else?"

"Uh, if you were in different places you were launched farther back? Or not as far back? Just different times. It's the only explanation I can come up with."

**A/N Ok I think we won't be seeing this group of Teen Titans for awhile. Unless I get feedback from people wondering/wanting more!**


End file.
